La Cour des Miracles
by Perripuce
Summary: Après avoir survécu à la guerre contre Gaïa, Travis Alatir, fils d'Hermès, décide de raccrocher de sa vie de demi-dieu. Mais son père vient le tirer de sa retraite avec une mission : retrouver Alice, sa soeur fille d'Hermès, disparue. Travis se retrouve alors à nouveau piégé dans cette vie qu'il avait voulue fuir, et projeté dans une quête insensée pour retrouver sa soeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Je présente ici une fanfictoin sur Percy Jackson. Je sais que Rick Riordan n'est pas particulièrement les fanfictions mais l'idée m'avait trottée dans la tête alors là voici ... **

**Je vais m'intéresser pas à Percy Jackson lui-même, personnellement je suis de celle qui préfère s'attaquer aux personnages plus marginaux des Histoire et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi Travis Alatir, un personnage certes très secondaire mais 1) j'ai toujours aimé le duo qu'il formait avec son frère et 2) je pense que Hermès doit être le dieu que je préfère. **

**L'histoire se passe après les Héros de l'Olympe et avant la nouvelle série sur Apollon ! Le premier chapitre est peut-être un peu trop narratif, mais il retrace le parcours de Travis pendant les aventures de Percy ... Le reste est un peu remuant ! **

**La fanfiction ne sera pas longue, j'ai prévu une vingtaine de chapitre au maximum (oui pour moi c'est court ahah), j'espère qu'elle plaira ! En fait je poste surtout ici parce que j'ai besoin de motivation pour la finir, c'est mon projet de l'été ahah ! **

**Voilà bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Précarité.

Je regardais mon calepin, assis sur le dos du banc, les pieds plantés sur l'accoudoir dans une position précaire. Mais j'aimais la précarité. La précarité me définissait. Je vivais dans la précarité dans les quartiers populaires de Denver, nous vivions, ma mère mon frère et moi, selon les aléas du petit restaurant bar que possédait ma mère, j'avais eu mon diplôme de façon sur le fil et ne devais ma place à l'université que grâce à une bourse qui témoignait de mon aptitude au basket. Même ma vie en dehors du scolaire et familiale était précaire. Une vie à faire les quatre-cents coups avec mon frère nous avait valu la haine de la moitié des commerçants du quartier et tous les collèges et lycées nous avaient virés, les un après les autres. Avec mon frère, nous étions tellement soudés que si l'un se faisait expulser, l'autre faisait en sorte de l'être dans la semaine, de tel sorte à ce que nous ne soyons jamais séparés. Maintenant nous l'étions, et cela ajoutait à la précarité de ma vie. Je me sentais seul et vide sans mon frère à mes cotés. Mais un jour, il fallait bien grandir, chercher une stabilité, et c'était la décision que j'avais prise. Il n'avait pas compris. Il continuait d'exploiter la précarité de notre situation, de repousser ses limites au maximum. Sauf qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, elle finissait par se rompre. Et j'avais peur qu'un jour mon frère de la casse de façon brutale. J'avais décidé de grandir avant de faire cette bêtise. Aider ma mère au restaurant, aller à la fac. Cesser d'explorer la dangerosité de ma vie. De jouer avec le feu jusqu'à qu'il me consume. Mais je devais bien me douter qu'il me rattraperait. Je n'étais pas fait pour la stabilité. Moi moins que les autres.

Je m'appelais Travis Alatir. Et j'étais le fils d'Hermès.

Etre un demi-dieu, c'était déjà une situation précaire. Etre le fils d'Hermès, c'était l'assurance que votre vie ne serait jamais stable, lui qui était le plus volatile et le moins cernable des dieux de l'Olympe. Quand nous avions su avec mon frère qui nous étions, grâce au satyre Gleeson Hedge, à l'âge respectif de onze et dix ans, la perceptive nous avait amusé. Nous venions d'être viré d'une énième école, nous menions la vie très dure à notre mère, et elle-même avait du mal avec le restaurant. N'ayant pas la force nécessaire d'à la fois sauver le restaurant et ses fils à Denver, elle nous avait laissé suivre Hedge à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Nous allions la voir tous les mois pour nous donner bonne conscience, mais la vérité fut que nous adorions notre nouvelle vie, à l'ombre de New-York, à jouer à la guerre, mettre des chocolats de Pâques sur le toit des Déméter, saboter les machines des Héphaïstos, mettre du feutre indélébile à la place de l'eye-liner des Aphrodite. Les gens nous détestait et nous adorait à la fois. Annabeth, conseillère des Athéna, ne pouvait pas nous voir en peinture, et Clarisse rêvait de nous enfoncer son _Inutileuse_comme nous l'avions surnommé dans plusieurs parties de notre anatomie, mais notre grand frère, Luke, nous adorait. Nous le faisions rire.

_Luke_. Rien que penser à lui me donnait la nausée. Maussade, je gribouillai un vague dessin sur mon carnet. A un moment, il fallait bien se réveiller. Deux ans de grâce puis plus rien. La trahison de Luke avait été comme un poignard dans mon dos, glacé et inattendu. Je l'avais tellement hais lorsque Percy Jackson avait expliqué à la Colonie qu'il cherchait à vaincre les dieux en réanimant Chronos. Ce grand frère que j'avais tellement admiré, qui nous racontait comment il avait été chercher les pommes d'or au jardin des Hespérides, ou des histoires de héros antérieurs. Le pire avait été quand Chiron nous avait donné à moi et Connor, la charge de Conseiller en chef des Hermès. Je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais que treize ans à ce moment et certains étaient plus âgés et plus expérimentés que nous. Mais d'après Chiron, j'avais quelque chose qui pouvait rassurer mes frères et sœurs. L'opposé de Luke-le-Héros. Un charisme. J'étais le chahuteur en chef avec mon frère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un autre héros à admirer. Mais d'un « Hermès » qui comprenait les valeurs de son père et l'importance de la famille. Connor et moi représentions ça : deux frères soudés. Dans la bêtises, certes, mais force était d'avouer que Chiron avait eu raison. Nos frères et sœurs nous avaient fait confiance, et nous avions tout fait pour les protéger. Presque tout. Nous n'avions pas pu sauver Luke, et ça avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile de ma vie. Cet épisode m'avait rappelé l'importance de la famille et je m'étais, déjà à l'époque, senti m'assagir. J'avais émis le souhait de retourner plus souvent chez ma mère. Pas Connor. Lui se complaisait à la Colonie, surtout depuis que nous étions Conseiller. Ce fut à ce moment là que je rencontrais pour la première fois mon père, dans le train qui me ramenait seul à Denver. Il s'était assis à coté de moi, et je l'avais immédiatement reconnu, avec ses yeux noisette espiègle identique aux mieux et son air malicieux dont j'avais également hérité. Je pensais que j'allais m'énerver contre ce père qui nous avait depuis toujours négligé, Connor et moi, qui nous avait laissé nous débrouiller seuls, laissant ma mère au bord de la faillite plusieurs fois et nous au bord du gouffre. Pourtant, seul l'agacement s'était épris de moi, puis l'infinie tristesse quand il s'était mis à parler de Luke. Il m'avait demandé d'être fort pour mon frère – que la famille était imparfaite, mais que jamais on ne devait la lâcher, quand bien même elle nous tournerait le dos. Maintenant, assis sur ce banc, je me dis qu'il y avait quelque chose de prophétique dans les paroles de mon père. Il m'avait alors offert mon poignard, qui ne quittait pas ma ceinture et que la brume transformait en mousqueton, et une paire de converse ailée que je quittais rarement également. Je n'avais su quoi penser quand il m'avait quitté, descendant deux arrêts avant moi, en me disant qu'il était fier de ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Et encore maintenant, j'ignorai ce que je pensais de mon père.

Je soupirai profondément et relus mes notes sur mon calepin. C'était de sa faute si j'étais dans cette situation. C'était lui qui m'avait donné cette mission. Même si j'avais bien l'intention de l'entreprendre. Je retournai au début du carnet, où le visage d'une fillette d'environ douze ans était figé sur une photo, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombant comme un rideau sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisettes et bridés frétillants s'excitation alors qu'elle observait quelque chose qui sortait du cadre de la photo. Je souris doucement. Alice. Ma petite demi-sœur, une enfant adorable que nous avions recueillie juste après la guerre contre Chronos. Une enfant brisée. Après que Percy eût exigé que chaque enfant soit reconnu à l'âge de treize ans, un satyre avait été chercher deux filles d'Hermès, à Los Angeles, des jumelles d'origine japonaise de treize ans, Alice et Camille Miyazawa. Seule Alice était arrivée à la Colonie. Après le siège de New York, beaucoup de monstres incontrôlables avaient été lâchés dans tout les Etats-Unis et Camille en avait fait les frais. Quand elle était arrivée, la semaine qui avait suivie la bataille, Alice était encore couverte du sang de sa sœur. Petit à petit, je m'étais fait un devoir de la reconstruire à l'aide de Connor et d'une de mes sœurs préférées de quinze ans, Julia. Cela n'avait pas été simple, mais à la fin de l'été, Alice mangeait correctement, riait aux pitreries de Connor, et participait aux activités de la colonie. Elle était retournée à Los Angeles à la fin de l'été et Connor et moi, après réflexion, avions décidés de ne passer que les vacances à la Colonie et de retourner à Denver. Nous avions négligés nos études et notre mère et ce qui s'était passé à New-York nous avait fait prendre conscience de l'infinie précarité de notre situation. Notre mère pouvait nous perdre à chaque instant, et je voulais faire autre chose de ma vie que de me battre dans la Colonie. Alors je m'étais inscrit au lycée et été entré avec Connor dans l'équipe de basket, dans laquelle je m'étais intégré au point de devenir Capitaine et récolté une bourse pour l'université de mon choix. La guerre contre Gaïa et la disparition de Percy avait quelque peu entamé ma détermination et je n'avais failli pas avoir mon diplôme. Alice n'était pas revenue à la Colonie ; peut-être préférait-elle une vie calme. Après tout, les enfants d'Hermès n'étaient pas les plus en danger. La bataille de Gaïa s'était engagée. Nous avions découvert un autre camp – un camp caché par les autres dieux qui voulait notre mort. Ces cachotteries m'avaient dégoutées. A l'époque, j'avais enfin compris les agissements de mon frère décédé, Luke, et j'en avais à mon tour assez d'être un pion insignifiant. Je voulais être plus, faire quelque chose de ma vie. Et faire les quatre cents coups avec Connor, que ce soir dans les rues de Denver ou à la Colonie, ne me suffisait plus.

Il était tant de grandir.

Au final, j'avais décidé : c'en était fini pour moi : les quêtes, les guerres, la colonies. Malgré un diplôme obtenu de justesse, j'avais eu le droit à une bourse pour l'université de droit de Denver. Je revenais définitivement dans ma ville natale, entre les Grandes Pleines et les Rocheuse, là où j'étais né, cette ville à laquelle je me sentais lié depuis toujours. Plus de colonie. Pas même pendant les vacances. D'autres enfants arrivaient : il fallait leur laisser la place de héros. Moi, je décidais d'être simplement … moi. Et de quitter cette vie.

C'était ça que Connor n'avait pas accepté. Par contraste et pour montrer son opposition à ma décision, il avait annoncé à ma mère qu'il arrêtait le lycée et retournait à la colonie définitivement. C'en était suivi une dispute interminable et Connor avait fait son sac et claqué la porte, m'accusant de l'abandonner et d'abandonner ce que j'étais, laissant ma mère en larme et moi désemparé. J'avais couru dans les rues de Denver jusque la gare, sans reprendre mon souffle, mais la seule chose que j'avais vu voir, c'était le train qui s'éloignait en direction de New-York. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi déchiré de toute ma vie.

Nous étions maintenant mi septembre. J'avais commencé les cours à la fac avec entrain, et après les cours et le week-end, j'aidais ma mère au restaurant. Mais la dispute avec Connor me pesait toujours. Nous avions échangé quelques messages froid et vides, mais c'était tout. Nous qui avions été si proche, si fusionnels … les « jumeaux Alatir ». Tous nous appelaient comme ça, à la colonie. Nous étions si semblable : mêmes boucles châtains clair, même air malicieux, même nez droit, même yeux noisettes, même taille filiforme, même jour de naissance. Pourtant, un an nous séparait, et le fait que Connor naisse le même jour que moi n'était qu'un heureux hasard. J'avais toujours vécu avec ce presque-jumeaux dans les pattes et maintenant voilà qu'il m'avait été arraché. A respectivement dix-huit et dix-sept ans, nous évoluions pour la première fois séparément. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que Connor ne tirerait pas trop sur la corde.

Je balayai le campus du regard et rajustai mon bonnet sur ma tête. J'attendais un cours de droit Constitutionnel du Colorado mais un SMS d'une fille de mon amphi m'informa qu'il avait annulé. Je rangeai alors mon carnet dans mon sac à dos et m'avançai jusque là où j'avais laissé ma moto, une vieille bécane que mon grand-père m'avait aidé à retaper quand j'avais eu mon permis. Je retournai tranquillement chez moi, dans le centre de Denver, slalomant – parfois un peu dangereusement – entre voitures et taxis. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement prendre le métro : c'était oppressant et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. A vrai dire, je n'étais même pas sûr d'aimer la ville. Mon grand-père avait une ferme, entre Denver et les Rocheuses et j'adorais m'y rendre quand j'étais petit. J'avais toujours préféré l'air libre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas été, d'ailleurs. Peut-être un week-end.

Morose, je finis par passer la porte du petit restaurant-bar que tenait ma mère, Holly Alatir, une femme dynamique de quarante-cinq ans. Ma mère avait toujours adoré cuisiner et ne sortait presque jamais de sa cuisine, à part pour aller au marché ou voyager découvrir d'autre cultures culinaires. Je pensais que c'était cette passion du voyage et de la découverte, cette curiosité naturelle qui avait attiré mon père. Derrière le bar, Johny, un garçon de vingt-cinq quand qui travaille à mi-temps ici, transmettait une commande à la cuisine. Je l'avais toujours apprécié : c'était un grand gaillard qui a toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me vit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire :

-Comment va le grand étudiant ? me demanda-t-il en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos quand je passais derrière le bar.

-Mon cours de ce soir a été annulé, alors je viens te relayer, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Parfait, je vais pouvoir aller voir ma copine. On sort ce soir avec des potes – certains on presque ton âge, tu peux venir si tu veux.

-Ma mère m'a demandé de me socialiser ? raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Exactement. Il paraît que tu restes enfermé les week-ends avec ton ordinateur et c'est mal quand on a ton âge. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Travis ? Je t'ai connu plus joyeux.

Je haussai les épaules et Johny n'insista pas, salua ma mère et sortit avec un signe pour les clients. Je balayais la pièce du regard, depuis le bar. En salle, il y avait une autre fille, Claire, d'une trentaine d'année et qui était ici depuis les débuts ou presque. Le restaurant appartenait à mes grands-parents avant que ma grand-mère ne meure et que mon grand-père ne s'exile dans la ferme. Beaucoup y avaient leurs habitudes : la vieille veuve Dawson, qui buvait son café tout les matins à ce bar, le club de foot du quartier qui passait chaque week-end regarder le match, Willy et ses tours de cartes qui me fascinaient étant petit, ou Alan et Eddie, qui habitaient l'immeuble d'en face. Je prenais les commandes des clients, transmettais à ma mère la moitié d'entre elle et servais les gens en salle avec le sourire le plus avenant que j'avais – celui qui pousserait Clarisse Larue à me couper la tête sans aucune forme de procès (et le procès était un droit constitutionnel, j'étais en train de le voir à la fac). Parfois, ma vieille nature tentait de me rattraper, et je retenais mes doigts d'agripper ce porte-monnaie mal dissimulé, ou cette jolie montre que je ne pourrais jamais me payer, ou ce paquet de clope – il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fumé ! Ma mère me traitait de pie voleuse et m'avait interdit de reprendre mes sales habitudes en revenant ici. Et j'étais fier d'affirmer que je n'avais jamais craqué. A part pour la boite de Pringles de la fille qui était devant moi en amphi, mais pour ma défense, le cours était long, usant et j'avais faim. Alors quand j'ai faim, toute forme de nourriture appartient à Travis, et seulement à Travis. Je venais de servir un café à une dame d'entre deux âges, résistant à l'envie curieuse de prendre le joli porte clef qui dépassait de son sac quand je les vis s'installer. Deux adolescents étaient assis devant le restaurant, une fille et un garçon, la fille une guitare à la main et le garçon qui chantait. Je grognai en les remarquant, car leur présence repoussaient les potentiels futurs clients. On ne pouvait pas bâtir un commerce sur les vieux habituels et les temps étaient souvent durs. Ma mère sortit enfin de sa cuisine et me tendit un billet de vingt dollars.

-Va leur donner ça, qu'ils s'en aillent, grommela-t-elle, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup ? m'enquis-je en empochant le billet.

-Je perdrais plus s'ils restent.

Ma mère, cette charmante femme aux cheveux châtains striés de fils d'argents et aux yeux expressifs était non seulement une cuisinière hors-pair mais également une femme d'affaire redoutable. Sans doute autre chose qui avait attiré mon père. Je hochai la tête et demandai à Claire de surveiller le bar le temps que je fasse un tour dans ma chambre. Vingt dollars c'était bien, mais ce n'était pas ça que les adolescents-chanteurs voulaient.

C'était des drachmes.

Ils m'en restaient quelques unes dans mon vieux sac que j'emportais à la colonie et j'en empochais certaines avant de redescendre et de me planter devant eux, dehors. La fille était assise avec sa guitare, et elle leva ses yeux bleus vers moi. Le garçon cessa de chanter de sa voix douce. Elle devant avoir quinze ans, et lui douze et ils faisaient pitié dans leurs Tee-shirt crasseux et leurs jeans troués. Le garçon releva les yeux sur moi et eut un grand sourire.

-Oh Travis !

-Qu'est ce que tu nous apportes pour qu'on se barre, cette fois ? se moqua la fille en tendant derechef la main.

-Je vais finir par appeler ça du raquette, grommelai-je en lui tendant le billet de ma mère et les drachmes.

La fille fit disparaître le larcin d'un geste expert, ramassa les quelques pièces que les passants avaient laissés et remit sa guitare dans son étui avec un sourire satisfait. Le garçon eut un grand sourire et se releva.

-Merci bien, fils d'Hermès. Au fait, on a pas mal faim, Chelsea et moi … Tu crois que ta mère sera assez gentille pour nous offrir un bon repas ? On a pas mangé ce midi et ce soir …

Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, tellement triste … Je faillis accepter, attendri. Puis je me souvint et secouai la tête. J'eus un sourire tordu à son attention.

-Même pas en rêve, saloperie d'enjôleur. Tu as vingt dollars pour bouffer.

-J'aurais essayé.

-A la prochaine, Travis, fit Chelsea en faisant un signe de main. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer dans ton coin !

Elle et l'enjôleur s'éloignèrent tranquillement et je m'adossai au mur, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que j'étais revenu à Denver, après la guerre contre Chronos, je les avais remarqué dans une rue plus touristique, à essayer d'attendrir les touristes. Connor avait trouvé que c'était une brillante idée de leur voler leurs piécettes, ce qui avait été exécuté avec succès. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient venu s'installer devant le restaurant de ma mère. Le garçon avait essayé de m'enjôler, mais pour l'avoir subi avec Drew plus que je ne l'aurais mérité, je savais le reconnaître dans la voix de quelqu'un quand je l'entendais. J'avais alors compris que chacun avait deviné qui il était. Connor et moi avions tenté de leur parler de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, mais ils avaient refusé net, préférant les rues de Denver. Depuis, je les croisais régulièrement, et ils me faisaient payer d'avoir un jour volé leurs larcins. Si le garçon était un fils d'Aphrodite, j'ignorai tout de Chelsea, sinon qu'elle jouait bien. Je retournai à l'intérieur, pris quelques commandes, discutai avec Eddie et Alan de mes études. Ils étaient fiers que je me prenne enfin en main, moi qui avais passé mon enfance à enduire leurs fenêtres de peintures et à cacher des vers-de-terre dans leurs poches. Le « service d'apéro », comme je l'appelais, arriva et le bar se remplit un peu plus. Ma mère passa en salle : elle ne cuisinait que pour le midi et fermait à vingt-et-une heure. Avant de passer en salle, elle me glissa quelque chose, une enveloppe qui était arrivée ce matin par la poste.

_La poste_. Je regardai l'enveloppe, horrifié, puis ma mère qui haussa les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse. Il ne fallait pas lui parler d'Hermès. J'étais persuadé qu'elle le giflerait si elle l'avait devant elle, dieu ou pas dieu. « La poste » était une sorte de code pour dire que c'était un message de mon père. Nous en avions reçu quelque uns, depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Parfois insignifiant, parfois précieux. Quand j'avais décidé de rester à Denver et que Connor avait claqué la porte, j'avais reçu un simple « _Memento_ ». « Souviens-toi … ». Cela m'avait rendu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que, une semaine plus tard, il était venu en personne au campus, habillé comme un professeur, Martha et George, ses deux serpents portatifs, accrochés à son téléphone. Et c'était là qu'il m'avait confié une mission, qui venait sérieusement trancher avec les objectifs que je m'étais donné en revenant définitivement à Denver. Je regardais l'enveloppe, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, sorti la feuille qui était dedans. Juste un nom. Un nom qui me traversa comme un coup de poignard. Ma mission.

Alice. Mon père voulait que je retrouve Alice.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dylan Blackraven

**Je poste le deuxième chapitre assez vite pour que vous ayez une idée plus précise de la fanfiction ... Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Dylan Blackraven.

-Un sou pour tes pensées.

Je levai des yeux agacés sur la fille qui se me surplombait. Dylan Blackraven, que je pouvais surnommer « mon ombre », tant elle me suivait, m'observait de ses yeux verts et rieurs. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais s'échappaient de son bonnet et bouclaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et plongeai le nez dans ma moto, qui se refusait à démarrer. Dylan resta à m'attendre, assise sagement sur le banc. Cette fille trainait à Denver d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et avait une fâcheuse tendance à toujours me trouver, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. De ce que je savais, elle avait passé son enfance dans une réserve amérindienne Ute* dans les montagnes du Colorado et avait emménagé à Denver il y a quelques années, pour une raison inconnue. Depuis, elle me suivait presque contre mon ombre. Où que je sois, elle me trouvait. Parfois, elle me suivait sans rien dire et je tolérais sa présence. Parfois elle tentait de me parler et c'était insupportable. Comme maintenant.

-Tu vas à la fac, maintenant ? marmonnai-je en me redressant, les mains couvertes de crasses.

-Oh bien sûr que non, je n'ai même pas mon diplôme, sourit Dylan avec tranquillité. Je venais juste te dire bonjour.

-Comme d'habitude, raillai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Le coup de la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?

Dylan dressa un sourcil, et ses yeux verts s'assombrirent considérablement. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait suivi de la sorte, Connor et moi avions engagés une partie de cache-cache dans tout Denver, partie que nous avions finis par gagner. Mais rien n'y faisait. Dylan me retrouvait toujours. Je l'avais même surpris une fois dans les escaliers de secours qui bordaient ma fenêtre de chambre et j'avais failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. J'ignorais la raison d'un tel acharnement. La seule chose qu'elle me disait pour se justifier, c'était qu'elle m'aimait bien – et pourtant je n'avais rien fait pour me faire aimer d'elle.

-Tu es revenu pour de bon ? s'enquit-t-elle, ses doigts traçant des ronds sur le siège de ma moto.

Elle ignorait ma dernière question. Très bien. Ça lui arrivait souvent et c'était ce qui m'agaçait chez elle : elle ne répondait qu'aux questions qui l'arrangeait.

-Oui. Ma mère avait besoin de moi.

-Et ton frère ?

-Rester avec notre père. Tu as fini ?

Aux yeux du monde à Denver, nous faisions croire que nous allions à New-York pour vivre ou rendre visite à notre père. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, sans être la vérité. Dylan ne fut pas vexé par mon ton sec et elle pencha la tête, intriguée.

-Vous vous êtes séparés ? Vraiment ?

-Dylan …, soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Retourne chez toi, ça ne te concerne pas.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour ta moto ?

-Je doute que tu t'y connaisses en mécanique, raillai-je avec un demi-sourire.

Dylan haussa les épaules et examina la vieille bécane avec une grimace. Malgré moi, je l'observai à la dérobée. Avec son teint olivâtre et ses incroyables yeux verts, elle pouvait paraître jolie, mais sa tenue – un jean usé, un tee-shirt informe et beaucoup trop grand pour elle et une veste en cuire rapiécée – pouvait lui enlever tout attrait. Elle tripotait un collier, un simple lacet de cuire avec un mini-capteur de rêve orné de plume entre ses doigts. Je tapais du pied avec agacement et un frémissement du coté de mes talons m'indiqua que les ailes qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres de la chaussure mourraient d'envie de se déployer. Dylan finit par se redresser avec un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est vrai, je n'y connais rien. Mais j'ai un ami dans LoDo qui s'y connaît pas mal en mécanique. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux.

-Je vais m'en sortir, refusai-je, ne voulant rien de la part de Dylan. Merci quand même.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Elle n'était pas très grande de base, mais dans cet étrange accoutrement, elle paraissait minuscule. Je traficotai encore quelques rouages dans ma moto et finis par réussir à la faire démarrer, sous l'œil encombrant de Dylan, qui se refusait à partir. Le rugissement du moteur fut un véritable soulagement pour moi, car cela voulait dire que je n'avais pas à réparer ma bécane, et que je pourrais enfin m'éloigner de la petite Dylan. J'empoignai mon casque d'une main et refermai mon blouson de l'autre. Je m'efforçai de sourire à Dylan.

-Sympa de te revoir mais je dois y aller.

-Ça doit te fendre le cœur, se moqua-t-elle à son tour. Tu diras bonjour à ta mère de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Car c'était peut-être le pire de la situation. Tout le monde connaissait Dylan, dans le quartier, et à part me suivre partout, elle n'avait rien de désagréable. Elle faisait même pitié, comme un petit chiot égaré. Ma mère s'était prise d'affection pour elle et m'avait fait promettre d'être gentil avec elle (« après tout vous avez le même âge, et elle n'a personne la pauvre petite ». Merci maman, mais je suis déjà le baby-sitter de Connor, je n'ai pas besoin d'enfant en plus et je ne fais pas de bénévolat). Je saluai la jeune fille et enfourchai la moto avant de partir, laissant Dylan loin derrière moi.

J'adorais la moto. Cela donnait un sentiment de liberté et une aisance dans la conduite bien plus conséquente que la voiture. Mais le mieux, ça restait les converses ailées que mon père m'avait donné. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais plus utiliser – le fait de vivre en ville m'en empêchait – alors je me rabattais sur la moto. Je m'immobilisai devant chez moi, remarquai avec satisfaction que Chelsea et le fils d'Aphrodite n'avait pas établis leur campement devant le restaurant et entrai. Il y avait bien peu de monde, et ma mère faisait les comptes derrière le bar, les lunettes sur le nez. Quand je m'approchai, elle le fronça avec dégoût et me lança un regard torve.

-Tu as fumé, gronda-t-elle avec dépit. Ces conneries te tueront, et je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus fort qu'elles, fanfaronnai-je en m'asseyant sur une des chaises hautes du bar. J'ai déjà survécu à deux guerres.

Ma mère se figea, et je m'en voulus d'avoir abordé le sujet. Moi j'étais sorti de tout ça. Pas Connor. Je tapotai le bar de mes doigts et décidai de changer de sujet.

-Dylan te dit bonjour.

-Oh ! (Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira). Comment va-t-elle ? Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois cet été, elle n'avait pas très bonne mine.

-Elle me harcèle toujours, ça veut dire qu'elle va plutôt bien.

Ma mère me donna une tape sèche sur le bras, et je fis mine de paraître offusqué et de lui rendre la pareille. Au moins, elle sourit. Faiblement.

-Ne soit pas si dur, enfin. Elle t'aime bien.

-Je ne sais pas où elle a été chercher une idée pareille.

-Travis.

Je me tus instantanément. C'était le « Travis » qui annonçait que si je continuais sur cette lancée, elle allait me gonder comme un enfant, me priver de dessert, et pire que tout, de moto. Les desserts, je pouvais les piquer. Les motos, mes limites morales m'en empêchaient. Ma mère se replongea dans ses comptes et y était tellement absorbé que je sursautai quand elle dit :

-Tu veux qu'on parle du courrier de ton père ?

Je la dévisageai, mais elle n'avait pas levé la tête. Il était rare qu'elle pose la question. Moins on parlait d'Hermès ici, mieux ça valait.

-Que veux-tu que j'en dise ? marmonnai-je, le poing contre ma joue.

-Les messages de ton père sont rarement anodin, Travis, et tu le sais. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

Je grognai dans ma barbe, et elle leva enfin les yeux de ses comptes pour me lancer un regard acéré. Holly Alatir était loin d'être une mère tendre, mais Connor et moi étions loin d'être des anges, alors je supposais qu'on l'avait mérité.

-Pas grand-chose, élaguai-je en jouant avec la sonnette qui décorait le bar.

-Il t'a demandé de retourner à la Colonie, c'est ça ?

L'inquiétude se sentait dans la voix de ma mère et je m'empressai de la rassurer :

-Non, non bien sûr que non ! Tous les enfants finissent par partir de la Colonie, tu sais. Même Percy s'en éloigne, de ce qu'on m'a dit.

Le « on », c'était ma demi-sœur Julia, Commère-en-Chef du bungalow Hermès. Elle se faisait un plaisir de me rapporter chaque ragot par message. Ainsi, j'avais appris dans le courant du mois de septembre que Connor avait encore trouvé le moyen de s'attirer la colère du bungalow de Déméter dans son entièreté, que Percy et Annabeth se faisaient rares dans le coin, qu'ils avaient reçu un hologramme de Léo Valdez annonçant que finalement, lui et son dragon ne s'étaient pas explosés en plein ciel l'été dernier, et que Will Solace, un garçon que j'avais toujours apprécié, semblait plus ou moins en situation ambiguë avec Nico Di Angelo – ce qui avait achevé de me prouver que la Colonie marchait sur la tête depuis que je l'avais quitté. Ma mère m'observa un instant.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? Ça doit être le quatrième message du mois ! Presque autant que tu n'en as jamais eu dans ta vie !

-Ce n'est pas faux, admis-je avec dépit.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? (Elle lança un regard noir au plafond). Hey espèce de lâche, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de notre fils ?

-Maman, chuchotai-je précipitamment en lui prenant le bras.

J'étais intervenu autant parce que certains clients commençaient à tourner la tête que parce que j'avais toujours trouvé ça risqué d'insulter impunément et ouvertement les dieux. Mais mon père ne parut pas en tenir rigueur à ma mère, car Martha et George ne vinrent pas en mode « python » se disputer pour l'avaler tout cru – ils avaient menacé ça de faire ça à Dylan, je crois bien, et je n'aurais pas été contre.

-D'accord, chuchotai-je, cédant devant le regard acide de ma mère. Il m'a demandé quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Là dessus, je lui racontais l'histoire d'Alice, comment elle avait perdu sa jumelle, et l'inquiétude que j'avais depuis qu'elle n'était pas réapparu une seule fois à la Colonie. Il était vrai que je m'étais toujours dit que j'allais un jour pousser jusque Los Angeles, voir si elle se remettait, mais avec la guerre contre Gaïa … j'avais toujours remis cela à plus tard. Si maintenant même mon père m'ordonnait de la chercher, c'était que quelque chose la menaçait réellement. Ma mère me fixa un instant, ses yeux bleus ne reflétant aucune émotion, puis elle finit par hocher la tête.

-Oui. Je … Je peux comprendre qu'il veuille retrouver ta sœur. Mais il ne peut pas le faire lui même ? C'est un dieu, après tout.

-Justement, les dieux aiment bien faire participer leurs enfants à leurs jeux, grommelai-je avant de lever la main en direction du ciel. Sans rancune, p'pa.

Ma mère eut un mince sourire.

-Et il t'a dit au moins, comment la retrouver ? Je veux dire, elle n'habite pas en Californie ?

-Non. Enfin, il m'a dit de ne pas commencer là-bas. Que je retrouverais Alice en trouvant … C'était quoi la formulation exacte ? Ah oui ! « M'aidant de la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur ». Tu connais une fille qui change les yeux de couleurs ?

-Dylan, répondit immédiatement ma mère, s'amusant de mon air désespéré. J'ai toujours trouvé que ses yeux étaient plus foncés en hiver que l'été.

Je me frappai le front du plat de la paume et ma mère laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Sinon je ne sais pas, ça me paraît obscure. Il ne t'a pas laissé d'autres indices ?

-Non. Il faut que je trouve cette fille qui change de couleur d'yeux.

Ma mère parut réfléchir un instant, faisant négligemment tourner son stylo entre ses mains. Son visage se figea en une expression grave.

-Très bien. Evidemment qu'il doit avoir un problème avec ta sœur si ton père veut que tu la retrouves. Mais je ne veux pas que cela influe sur tes études, tu m'entends, Travis Christopher Alatir ? Tu as dû faire des sacrifices pour t'offrir cette chance. Ne gâche pas tout parce que ton père te l'a demandé.

Je hochai la tête, promettant de faire de mon mieux. Je ne comptais évidemment abandonner ni Alice, ni mes études. Le problème quand on était un Sang-Mêlé, c'était qu'il était difficile de concilier les deux. Ma mère dût prendre conscience de mon trouble, car elle m'autorisa à prendre mon après-midi. Je montai immédiatement dans ma chambre, passai devant celle de Connor sans m'y attarder et m'installai à mon bureau. Je m'apprêtai à lance un jeu à l'ordinateur pour me détendre quand un détail attira mon attention. Un cadre photo qui n'avait jamais été sur ce bureau. Je le contemplai un instant et levai les yeux au ciel, comme si je pouvais voir mon père à travers le plafond.

-Sérieusement, p'pa ? T'es pire harceleur que Dylan.

C'était une photo d'Alice. Mais pas d'Alice seule, Alice avec sa sœur Camille sur une balançoire. La photo me déchirait le cœur. Ma demi-sœur avait l'air cent fois plus heureuse sur cette photo qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans le bungalow 11.

Bien. Papa tenait réellement à ce que je retrouve ma sœur. Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver entre deux harceleurs. J'avais assez de Dylan dans ma vie.

OoO

_Ils étaient sur le bord d'un fleuve. Les deux fillettes rousses et un satyre – je reconnus Grover entre mille. Il faisait nuit pourtant ils continuaient à avancer, à marche forcée. Grover tenait sa flûte de pan tellement serrée entre ses doigts que ses jointures blanchissaient et les petites filles étaient blêmes de terreur. L'une d'entre elle saignait à la tempe. Puis tout se passa très vite. Un immense Cyclope émergea des bois qui bordaient le cours d'eau. Aussitôt, Grover porta sa flûte à sa bouche. Pourtant, pas assez vite. Un grand coup de sa main envoya valser une des deux fillettes dans le fleuve. Et les courants emportèrent son corps et les cris de sa sœur. Je voulus crier. Je voulus m'élancer. Mais la seule chose que je puis faire, ce fut de regarder le corps de Camille Miyazawa passé inerte devant moi, le visage ensanglanté de façon effrayante … et disparaître dans les flots. _

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. La fenêtre de ma chambre était grande ouverte : les derniers jours de septembre étaient étrangement chauds. Ou était-ce simplement moi qui mourrait de chaud. Je me laissai retomber dans mes draps, haletant, et me pris le visage entre les mains. Je faisais ce cauchemar depuis qu'on avait recueilli Alice. La façon dont sa sœur était morte, frappée avec violence par un monstre, des plaies terribles au visage, noyée par le fleuve, emportée au loin. La mort de Camille n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Puis je le figeai dans mon lit. Je n'avais jamais ouvert cette fenêtre. Je me redressai avec précipitation, m'empêtrai dans ma couverture, me cognai à mon bureau, et finis par arriver à cloche-pied à ma fenêtre. Rien en bas. En revanche, en haut, une fille aux cheveux noirs et au look débraillé fouillait dans le pot de fleur du voisin du dessus.

-Dylan ! sifflai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

La vagabonde baissa les yeux sur moi, prise de court. Dans la nuit, ses yeux semblaient si obscurs qu'ils semblaient aspirer la noirceur nocturne.

-Oh Travis ! Je t'ai vu à travers ta fenêtre, je pense que tu faisais un cauchemar, donc je l'ai ouverte.

-J'avais remarqué, marmonnai-je en sortant de ma chambre, torse nu, avec mon pantalon de pyjama pour seul habillement. Comment tu as fait, d'ailleurs ?

-J'ai mes petits secrets.

Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle ponctua sa remarque d'un clin d'œil. Elle avait encore son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête. J'aurais dû me mettre en colère, de la retrouver une nouvelle fois à me coller aux basques, mais après mon cauchemar, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de l'air frais. Un moment au calme pour calmer mes palpitations de mon cœur. Alors regarder Dylan voler des plantes dans les pots des voisins, ce n'était pas si terrible. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui volait. L'air frais de la nuit m'éclaircit instantanément les idées et diminua ma chaleur corporelle. Si ma tenue ne parut pas gêner Dylan outre mesure, mon manque de réaction parut l'intriguer. Elle leva les yeux de la bourse dans laquelle elle était en train de mettre la plante qu'elle venait de voler avec sa petite pelle.

-Quoi ? Pas de « qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » ou de « Arrête de me harceler » ?

-Hum. Ça fait presque dix ans que je te répète ça, je crois bien que j'ai perdu espoir. Mais tu vas me dire un jour pourquoi tu me suis partout ?

-Je t'aime bien, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Ton frère m'énerve par contre, tu sais qu'il m'a volé mes clefs de voiture une fois ? Un vrai cauchemar, heureusement que j'avais un double.

Je gardai le silence, vaguement mal à l'aise. Ce que Dylan ignorait, c'était que j'avais connaissance cet épisode, et que ces clefs reposaient à présent dans une boite dans laquelle nous mettions tout les objets que nous volions.

-Tu fais quoi en fait, ici ? demandai-je pour éloigner le sujet. A part me harceler. Tu voles des fleurs ?

-Juste les fleurs utiles. Regarde celle-là. (Elle sortit de sa besace un sachet contenant une fleur orangée avec toute sa racine et dans le fond de l'eau pour la nourrir). Un pavot de Californie. Ça aide à diminuer l'anxiété et à la limite ça peut te faire dormir.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en fleurs médicinales, me moquai-je, impressionné malgré moi.

Dylan rit, et étrangement, je sentis une petite pointe d'amertume au fond de sa voix.

-Pas très étonnant, tu ne sais rien sur moi.

-Tu me harcèles, j'en sais bien assez.

Dylan s'esclaffa et cette fois je la sentais plus sincère. Elle était étrangement moins mystérieuse dans la nuit. Je souris, ce sourire idiot qui me vaudrait le regard noir d'Annabeth Chase.

-Et tu es indienne. Euh. Sioux ?

-_Amérindienne_, rectifia-t-elle tranquillement. Et non. Ute. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que les Utes ont une règle qui autorise les harcèlements ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses.

-Je ne te harcèle pas, grogna Dylan en glissant une nouvelle plante dans un sachet.

-Hey ! Mais c'est des orties !

-Mêmes les mauvaises herbes ont leur utilité. (Elle me donna un coup de poings dans l'épaule). Comme toi.

Je me mis aussi à rire. Dylan finit par finir son œuvre et elle rangea sa pelle dans sa besace. Ses mains étaient couvertes de terre et son bonnet était de travers.

-Donc tu récoltes des plantes utiles. Dans les pots de mes voisins. Et tu m'ouvres ma fenêtre parce que j'ai chaud.

-Et j'aurais pu te faire une infusion de pavot de Californie. Ça t'aurait aidé à dormir. Tu faisais un cauchemar, non ?

Je lui jetais un regard torve. Un des trucs agaçants de Dylan revenait au galot : cette impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert. Et le fait qu'elle m'espionnait, aussi. Bref, ces petites choses qui faisaient que Dylan était Dylan. Elle sourit doucement et sortit la fleur pour me la donner.

-Tiens. La prochaine fois, fais la bouillir dans de l'eau – pure, sans calcaire de préférences. Et tu prends ça sans stimulant. Pas de café, et pas de clope.

-Les clopes ça ne stimule pas.

-Ça graisse tes poumons.

-Dylan, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu récoltes les plantes de mes voisins ? Tu ne peux te les faire pousser chez toi ?

Elle sourit encore, un sourire tenu et mystérieux. Elle essuya ses mains sur son jean rapiécé. Ma question me mettait moi aussi mal à l'aise car elle mettait le doigt sur un détail qui m'échappait toujours : je ne savais pas où habitait Dylan. Juste qu'un jour elle avait habitée la réserve des Utes dans les Rocheuses, et qu'elle était arrivée à Denver. Depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus. Je ne savais ni où était la maison, ni où elle allait au lycée – si elle allait au lycée.

-Non, je ne peux pas, répondit-t-elle tranquillement. Je n'ai pas de jardin. Alors oui je viens les piquer. C'est mon père qui m'a appris tout ça. Et je voulais faire une récolte avant …

Elle s'interrompit et me lorgna d'un air circonspect. Elle se mit à tripoter machinalement son capteur de rêve qui pendait sur son sternum. Je haussai les sourcils, attendant la suite. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle mentionnait quelqu'un de sa famille. Ainsi donc elle avait un père ?

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant l'automne, marmonna-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa besace. Sinon je n'aurais plus rien. Et j'ai pas de place pour une serre. Alors je fais des … réserves.

Je hochai la tête. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la passion de Dylan pour les plantes, mais ça la rendait plus humaine. Ça devait être notre première vraie conversation depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Denver. Et c'était … étrange. Soudainement, je me demandais si j'avais déjà fait l'effort d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle me suivait, j'étais soit avec Connor, et nous faisions tout pour l'éviter, soit j'étais seul et trop agacé pour m'intéresser à elle.

-Et tu … tu vis avec ton père ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et me lança un drôle de regard. Elle ne devait pas être habituée au fait que je pose des questions. Sa réponse fut sèche :

-Non, il est mort. C'est pour ça que je suis partie de la réserve.

Dylan se leva brusquement, les doigts crispés sur la lanière de sa besace. La remarque venait de refroidir brusquement l'atmosphère, bien plus que n'aurait pu le faire n'importe laquelle de mes piques.

-J'y vais, fit-t-elle d'une voix nettement plus distante. On se voit sans doute demain ? Je n'ai pas fini de te harceler. Et fais bouillir cette plante.

-J'y penserai, soufflai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas paraître ébranlé. Salut, Dylan.

Dylan eut un sourire forcé, m'enjamba et se précipita vers les escaliers, sans se retourner. Je la regardai sauter sur le trottoir avec assurance, et songeai vaguement que c'était la première fois que c'était elle qui me quittait et pas l'inverse. Je me sentis assez mal, avec un pincement au cœur. C'était cela qu'elle ressentait, chaque fois que je la congédiais dans la moindre douceur ? Je l'observai s'enfoncer dans la nuit, jusqu'à qu'elle tourne à un coin de rue, silencieuse comme un ombre, avant de me mettre à nouveau en mouvement. Je descendis lentement les marches de l'escalier de secourt. J'allais retourner dans mon lit, maintenant frigorifié, quand un cri de pure terreur me figea sur place.

C'était la voix de Dylan.

***Ute** : Une tribu amérindienne qui vit dans les Rocheuses notamment en bordure du Colorado (et qui a donné son nom à "l'Utah" !)


	3. Chapter 3 : La Cour des Miracles

Chapitre 3 : La cour des miracles.

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de prendre un Tee-shirt. Juste d'attraper mes converses que je ne laçais même pas et le mousqueton qui dissimulait mon poignard de bronze céleste avant de descendre dans la rue, et de courir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fais dans un match de basket jusque l'endroit où Dylan avait disparu. Durant ma course effrénée, le poignard se transforma dans ma main et je retrouvai la sensation du manche contre ma paume avec facilité et familiarité. Non, vraiment, mes vieux reflexes de Sang-Mêlé ne m'avaient pas quitté. Je tournai au coin de la rue, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'adrénaline gonflait mes veines. Aucune trace de Dylan, seulement de quelques passants et voitures, rares, abandonnés à trois heures du matin. Denver n'était pas comme New York. On dormait, à Denver. Je balayai la rue du regard, l'angoisse m'étreignant plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre et hurlai à plein poumon :

-Dylan !

-Ici ! l'entendis-je après un instant.

Mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Le cri de Dylan fut accompagné de bruitage, bruitages que j'avais trop entendu durant les deux guerres que j'avais vécues à la Colonie. Le son caractéristique de la lutte, des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Qui venait de la ruelle d'en face. Je m'y rendis avec précipitation, l'air frais cinglant ma peau nue. Deux individus, deux femmes aux cheveux blonds, se tenait devant la jeune fille. Dylan était coincée dans l'impasse, ses yeux farouches étincelants dans la nuit, une entaille à la joue et un arc à la main.

Stop. Arrêt sur image.

Dylan, menacée par deux filles ?

_Et un arc ?! _

Je tentai de mettre mon appréhension de coté et tint fermement mon poignard en main en m'avançant. Une des filles devant Dylan se tourna vers moi et je m'efforçai de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recule. Elle était … tombante de beauté. Réellement, même dans le noir, je pouvais percevoir les courbes fines de son visage, l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux, la sensualité qui se dégageait de son corps félin. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant.

-Oh regarde Katia, en voilà un autre, susurra-t-elle d'une voix envoutante.

L'autre fille, tout aussi ravissante, se retourna, et sourit avec joie.

-Mignon en plus, ajouta-t-elle en mettant coquettement la main devant la bouche. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils devraient tous s'habiller comme ça pour combattre ?

Troublé, je baissai mon arme. Ses deux filles paraissaient tout à fait inoffensives. Alors pourquoi Dylan avait-elle hurlé ?

Et que faisait-elle avec un arc ?!

-Un autre quoi ? m'enquis-je, les sourcils froncés.

Les filles gloussèrent un instant. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêchais d'être hypnotisé par le mouvement de leurs chevelures, le son cristallin de leur rire. Fascination qui vola en éclat quand le rire de l'une d'entre elle, Katia, se transforma en gémissement étranglé. Elle laissa tomber son regard sur sa poitrine, d'où la pointe noire d'une flèche dépassé.

-Salope, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de s'écrouler.

-Garce ! siffla la deuxième en se tournant vers Dylan, dont l'arc s'était munie d'une nouvelle flèche. Tu vas le payer !

Et elle se changea de tout au tout. Son visage se transforma en un masque de laideur, ses traits se firent moins gracieux et quand elle s'élança vers Dylan, sa jambe faisait un drôle de bruit, comme si elle était en métal.

_Une empousa_, me dis-je, pestant contre moi-même.

Quel imbécile que je faisais. Avant que Dylan n'aie pu encoché sa flèche ou encore songer à tirer, mon poignard atteint l'_empousa_au milieu des omoplate et s'enfonça jusque la garde. Par mesure de prudence, Dylan décrocha sa flèche et je vis sa pointe en ressortir, juste à droite de mon poignard. Avec un cri étouffé, la seconde _empousa_s'effondra à coté de sa sœur, du sang s'écoulant à flot de sa poitrine. Je contemplai le spectacle, dégouté. Moi qui m'étais promis de mettre fin à tout cela, ma condition précaire de demi-dieu me rattrapait avec bien trop de facilité. Il fallait se faire une raison. On n'échappait pas à ce qu'on était. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'évaporèrent en une poussière dorée, retournant au Tartare duquel elles étaient issues.

-Travis …

Je levai les yeux sur Dylan, toujours collée au mur contre lequel les _empousai_l'avaient coincée. Elle avait toujours son arc, fait dans un bois sombre, simple mais puissant, en main. Ses yeux verts, étincelants, paraissaient si sombres dans l'obscurité qu'ils paraissaient noirs. En la voyant ainsi, les épaules voutées, son arme à la main, je repensai à ce que la _empousa _avait dit. « En voilà un autre ». « Un autre quoi ? » avais-je naïvement répondu.

C'était évident, à présent. L'arc, les montres, le combat. Malgré moi, un demi-sourire de dépit me déforma les lèvres. J'allais interroger mon harceleuse quand je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient et l'entendis hurler :

-Travis derrière toi !

Mais je crois que c'était trop tard. Quelque chose de glacer transperça mon dos et s'enfonça dans mes entrailles.

-Pour mes sœurs, fit une vois sensuelle à mon oreille, avant de retirer vivement le poignard de mon dos.

Je hoquetai, sous le choc. La douleur vint ensuite et m'aveugla, me fit perdre le sens de réalité. Je me sentis à peine tomber à genoux, étourdis. Je ne vis pas Dylan tirer la flèche qu'elle avait encoché. Je me laissai aller à terre, à quatre pâtes. Je voyais trouble et une douleur lancinante me labourait les entrailles. Je tombai à plat ventre et Dylan se précipita vers moi, lâchant son arc qui alla s'écraser au sol. Elle me força à me mettre sur le flan, et posa ma tête contre ses genoux, me dévissant le cou pour me forcer à la regarder. Mais je ne la voyais pas. La seule chose que je perçus, ce fut une autre _empousa_, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux, et les yeux sombres et inquiets de Dylan au dessus de moi. La douleur noyait le reste.

-Travis, souffla-t-elle en me palpant la joue, puis la plaie. Oh _di Immortales … _

Le juron acheva de me convaincre, et je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ma poitrine. Pendant que Dylan pressait ma plaie avec un chiffon qu'elle avait sorti de sa besace, à travers la brume qui envahissait mon cerveau, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je captai une dernière fois son regard, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu … es … une sacré cachotière. ..

Et les ténèbres m'entourèrent.

**OoO**

-Il ne va pas mourir, hein ?

-Avec une plaie pareil, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

-Mais non ! Mais non, pas avec tout le nectar et l'ambroisie qu'on lui a donné ! Et Dylan sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ? Elle a amené un étranger à la Cour !

-Ne crie pas, Chuck ! Tu vas le réveiller, et il a besoin de repos.

-Et puis il est mignon. Dans le genre lutin. Il méritait peut-être qu'on le sauve ?

-C'est quoi cet argument Anna ?

-Fermez-là tous ! Je crois qu'il se réveille.

Les voix se turent et laissèrent mon esprit en paix un instant. Mes doigts s'agitèrent et frôlèrent les draps dans lesquels j'étais allongé. Ce n'était pas les miens. Les miens étaient doux et sentait la lavande, que la vieille veuve Dawson, qui faisait notre lessive, ajoutait à chaque lavage. Ce n'était pas non plus mon lit. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable des matelas, mais certainement pas la planche de bois sur laquelle j'étais installé. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et la lumière m'aveugla, me forçant à les refermer aussitôt et quand je bougeai, une douleur étincelante traversa mon dos et m'arracha un gémissement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule nue, et me repoussa fermement sur les draps.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Travis. Bois.

Cette voix, je la connaissais. J'en étais certain. Je sentis un verre se poser contre mes lèvres, et je me rendis compte que j'étais assoiffé. Je bus le contenu d'une traite. Un café latté. Ma boisson préférée, celle que je prenais toujours en revenant des cours, la partageant avec Connor sur le bar. Cette chaleur apaisa un peu ma douleur et quand ma tête se reposa contre mon oreiller, elle était moins lourde. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, les paupières mi-closes et observai la fille qui venait de me nourrir.

-Chelsea ? reconnus-je avec stupeur.

Ma voix était éraillée, et mes lèvres étaient tellement sèches qu'elles menacèrent de craquer. La guitariste blonde sourit tranquillement, et posa le verre à terre. Deux personnes l'accompagnaient, un garçon grand, baraqué, aux cheveux noirs coupés en brosses et aux yeux durs, et une fillette d'à peine dix ans aux deux nattes brunes. Je les observai tous les trois, pataugeant dans la perplexité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je d'une voix faible à Chelsea. Ou est-ce qu'on est ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, c'est une bien bonne question, marmonna le garçon, l'air vaguement de mauvaise humeur. Je vais prévenir le lieutenant.

Là dessus, il quitta la pièce, une pièce dépourvue de fenêtre et semblait être en sous-sol, me laissant avec les deux filles. Chelsea me sourit doucement, et écarta une boucle trempée de sueur de mon visage.

-Dylan t'a ramené ici avant-hier, dans la nuit. Tu étais gravement blessé, tu as tellement saigné que je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas te perdre … Mais on a réussi à mobiliser toutes nos maigres sources de nectar et d'ambroisie pour te maintenir en vie.

Alors qu'elle me parlait, les souvenirs se remettaient en place dans ma tête. Dylan sur l'escaliers de secourt, volant des plantes. Son cri, une fois partie. Le combat contre les _empousai_. La troisième que je n'avais pas vue et qui m'avait enfoncé une dague dans le dos. A ce souvenir, je portai vivement la main à l'endroit où le métal avant entamé ma chair, mais le geste m'arracha un autre cri, et Chelsea me prit fermement le poignet.

-Calme-toi. Tout va bien, maintenant, ta plaie s'est refermée, tu n'auras plus qu'une vilaine cicatrice. Une de plus, fit-elle remarquer en posant les yeux sur la ligne blanche qui barrait mon biceps, souvenir que j'avais hérité du siège de New-York.

-Comment Dylan a fait pour me ramener ici ? Et ici c'est où ? Et comment tu connais Dylan ? Et …

J'aurais sans doute continué un long moment, mais la petite fille aux nattes à coté de Chelsea se mit à rire.

-Quoi ? se défendit-elle quand Chelsea lui lança un regard noir.

-Anna, va chercher d'autre bandage. Tout de suite.

La petite parut hésiter. J'observai la fille, ses nattes, mais quand je m'attardai sur ses yeux, ma tête failli tourner. Ils étaient hypnotiques, presque jaunes, intenses. Elle finit par sortir de la pièce, les pieds trainant. Le regard de Chelsea s'adoucit et elle soupira profondément.

-Fais attention à Anna, c'est une fille de Morphée qui a encore du mal avec ses pouvoirs. Dylan m'a appelée, j'ai réussi à venir vous chercher avec Chuck et on t'a ramené ici. Chuck n'était pas content, mais ça lui passera – dès qu'il peut faire quelque chose qui nuit à Dylan, il le fait.

-Elle …

-Va parfaitement bien. Une petite blessure sans gravité à la joue. Et elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Elle t'expliquera tout – dans la mesure du possible.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et voulus interroger encore Chelsea, mais celle-ci refusa d'un signe de tête. Anna revint avec des bandages et la jeune guitariste m'obligea à découvrir mon torse et à me redresser, ce qui fit glousser Anna, et me fit rougir d'embarras. A part hier où j'avais réellement agis sur un coup de tête, je n'avais pas pour habitude de montrer mon torse aux filles – surtout pas quand c'était des jeunes filles de quinze et dix ans. Pas qu'il y avait grand chose à voir, Connor et moi avions toujours eu ce que ma mère appelait des « torses de crevette », que les années de baskets avaient à peine commencée à sculpter, mais quand bien même, c'était une question de pudeur. Avec difficulté, je me tournai sur le ventre pour que Chelsea puisse examiner la plaie dans mon dos.

-La cicatrice est belle, se félicita-t-elle en retirant mes bandages. Demain, je t'enlève tes points de suture, si tout va bien.

-La guitare, la guérisseuse … Tu ne serais pas une fille d'Apollon, par hasard ? raillai-je, la tête dans mon oreiller.

-Bien vu. Et Danny – tu sais, le gosse qui m'accompagnait au chant ? – et bien c'était un fils de Venus.

-Sans déconner.

Mais malgré tout, je notai qu'elle avait utilisé le nom de « Vénus » et non « Aphrodite » pour qualifier Danny. Etais-je tombé dans un centre avancé de la Douzième Légion Romaine ? Je me détendis malgré moi. Si c'était le cas, je n'avais rien à craindre. La hache de guerre était enterrée depuis la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa et s'était tant mieux. Alors que Chelsea palpait ma plaie avec précaution, j'entendis des pas résonner dans la pièce et je tournai la tête vers la porte. Chuck était revenu, toujours morose, les bras croisés sur son puissant poitrail. Derrière lui, s'avançant toute menue dans son Tee-shirt trop grand et sa veste en cuire, Dylan. Aussitôt, les doigts de Chelsea quittèrent mon dos et la petite Anna baissa les yeux, presque intimidée.

-Laisse, Chelsea, je vais finir ça, dit la jeune fille en prenant le bandage que la fille d'Apollon avait laissé à terre. Et Anna, va prévenir Julio qu'il y aura quelqu'un de plus au déjeuner – et que si cette fois il me fait bouffer du McDonald, je l'emmène devant Clopin pour qui se fasse rapiécé.

-Tout de suite Dylan, firent les deux filles en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Chuck les suivit, non sans un regard noir pour moi et Dylan. Je fixai moi aussi la jeune fille, mon harceleuse si agaçante et si mystérieuse. Mais elle, me tournait le dos et fouillai dans les placard pour en tirer quelques bocaux avant de s'installer sur ma couche, mise à même le sol et d'examiner ma blessure. Une petite plaie lui barrait la joue, mais dans l'ensemble elle était indemne. Comme elle ne semblait pas décider à m'offrir les explications promises par Chelsea, je décidai d'ouvrir les hostilités.

-Alors ainsi tu n'aimes pas le McDo. Bien bien. Voici la preuve ultime que tu es définitivement une fille bizarre.

-La ferme, mauvaise herbe, siffla Dylan entre ses dents (mais je sentais le sourire dans sa voix). Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue. On ne t'a pas appris à rester en vie dans ton camp ?

-Et toi, tu m'as fait des cachotteries. J'étais loin de me douter que tu étais une Sang-Mêlé. Les deux raquetteurs, je les avais capté il y a un moment. Toi ? J'avoue être surpris.

Dylan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je la sentis farfouiller dans les bocaux avant d'étaler une pâte épaisse sur ma cicatrice. Ça picota un instant, mais une douce fraicheur se diffusa dans ma plaie et calma la douleur.

-C'était un peu le but, dit-t-elle enfin d'une voix neutre. Que tu ne devines pas qui je suis. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ces _empousai_pour me forcer à me démasquer, jamais tu n'aurais su.

-Alors qui tu es ? Ton père est un Sioux, donc ça doit être ta mère. Ça exclut Apollon – dommage, ça aurait expliqué l'arc. Hum. Déméter ? Ou … C'est quoi son nom Romain ? Enfin peu importe. C'est pour ça que tu voles des plantes ?

-Non. Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas. Et mon père était Ute, pas Sioux.

Au son de sa voix et au ton employé, je m'en voulus d'avoir parler de son père. Avec ce qui s'était passé, j'avais oublié l'aveu qu'elle m'avait fait sur les escaliers – qu'il était mort.

-Je suis où, Dylan ? m'enquis-je alors pour changer de sujet.

-A la Cour des Miracles, répondit-t-elle d'une voix douce. Redresse-toi, je vais finir ton bandage.

Maugréant dans ma barbe, je m'exécutai avec difficulté et Dylan m'aida à me maintenir assis pour pouvoir enroulé une bande serrée autour de mon ventre. Dès que ce fut fait, je rabattis ma couverture sur moi. Certes, Dylan m'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais en pleine lumière, ça passait beaucoup moins.

-Et c'est quoi la Cour des Miracles ? Un poste avancé du Camps Jupiter ?

Dylan, qui était en train de ranger les bocaux, éclata de rire. Elle passa un doigt sur la lanière de son collier et m'observa d'un air amusé.

-Le Camps Jupiter … Par les dieux Travis, surtout pas ! C'est justement ce que nous fuyions.

-Le Camps Jupiter ? m'étonnai-je. Mais pourquoi vous le fuyiez ?

Dylan balança sa tête de droite à gauche, l'air d'hésiter. Sous la lumière artificielle que projetait l'ampoule nue au plafond, ses yeux paraissaient réellement d'un noir charbon. Je me dis sur le coup que ça doit être important, mais les paroles de Dylan emportent cette intuition. Elle avait fermé les yeux, les doigts crispés sur son capteur de rêve et s'était mise à fredonner :

_Peut-être connaissez-vous ce repère_

_Que les Gueux de Paris ont choisi pour tanière._

_Ce lieu est un tabernacle_

_Qu'on baptise la Cour des Miracles … - Joyeux Spectacle !_

_Où les Boiteux dansent …_

_Où l'aveugle voit !_

_Les morts font silence !_

_Le silence de mort : les morts ont toujours tord._

_Nous protégeons des espions en intrusion,_

_Ce nid de fripons comme font les frelons._

_Ce serait à la Cour des Miracles_

_Un Miracle étonnant_

_Si vous en sortiez vivant !_

-Voilà, acheva-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je pense que ça définit assez bien la Cour des Miracles.

-Euh … Dylan, tu n'as pas pris un coup sur la tête à ce point ? On est à Denver. Pas à Paris.

Dylan écarquilla les yeux, un instant, comme si la blague lui échappait, puis finit par secouer la tête avec désespoir.

-Non, cette chanson, elle est issue d'un dessin animé. Tu n'as jamais vu _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame,_quand tu étais petit ? Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle quand je répondis par la négative. Mais j'ai quand même lu le livre et cette chanson, elle est un peu devenu notre hymne. C'est ce qui nous définit le mieux.

-Y compris la fin. Euh. « Un miracle étonnant si vous en sortiez vivant » ?

Assise en tailleur, elle se trémoussa, brusquement gênée, et je compris que ce n'était pas très éloigné de la vérité. Je la fixai, médusé.

-C'est pas vrai. Vous allez vraiment me trancher la gorge ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin … Pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

-Très rassurant, Dylan. Mais c'est quoi, cette Cour, une secte de Sang-Mêlé romain ?

Dylan cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle tirait tellement sur son collier que je ne serais pas surpris sur son lacet de cuire n'entamait pas la chaire de son cou.

-Non pas une secte. Ni des Romains d'ailleurs : je suis grecque, si ça t'intéresse. Chuck aussi. Non on est plus … Un camp de réfugié qui fuie la tyrannie des dieux.

-Hum … Et pourquoi ne pas simplement aller à la Colonie ou au Camp Jupiter ?

Dylan éclata d'un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Son visage se ferma brusquement, et ses yeux noirs étincelèrent. Pourquoi étaient-ils si sombre ?

-La Colonie ? Le Camp ? Je viens de te dire que c'est justement ce que nous fuyions ! Ces Camps de vacance, où on nous apprend à devenir de bon petits demi-dieux dociles, une belle armée de réserve pour l'Olympe, pour ensuite qu'à l'âge adulte on devienne des bons petits citoyens modèles. Merci, mais non merci. Il est hors de question que je me batte un jour contre les divinités qui jouent avec ma vie comme si j'étais rien de moins qu'un pion d'échiquier et encore moi que j'entre dans le moule comme vous le faites tous.

Elle détourna le regard, la mâchoire contractée par le ressentiment. Je la dévisageai, consterné par son soudain éclat. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et son regard se perdit au loin.

-Donc, tentai-je de raisonner. Vous êtes des demi-dieux qui refusent d'aller dans un des deux camps officiels. C'est cela ?

-Mouais.

-Parce que vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour les dieux, chose que je peux comprendre. J'ai fait ce choix aussi.

Les yeux de Dylan se vrillèrent vers moi, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, un sourire triste et désabusé.

-Peut-être. Avoir vécu les guerres ça doit aider. En revanche, toi, tu as fait le choix d'aller à la fac. Tu veux t'intégrer dans cette société qui est loin d'être faite pour nous. Tu te voiles la face, fils d'Hermès. Tu crois vraiment qu'en allant à la fac, en devenant le fils modèle et tournant le dos à la Colonie tu vas mettre ta condition de demi-dieu au placard ? C'est une réussite, Travis. Pas un mois de cours et tu te retrouves déjà dans un traquenard de Sang-Mêlé.

Je sentis malgré moi la colère m'envahir, colère et agacement. Premièrement, parce que le ton accusateur de Dylan me blessait. Deuxièmement, parce que ce que je détestais ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait de moi comme si elle connaissait tout de ma vie – et elle savait visiblement beaucoup de chose.

-Oui je vois, tu sais tellement de choses sur moi ! maugréai-je en la fusillant du regard. Je suppose que tu sais aussi que mon frère considère que je l'ai abandonné et nous a claqué la porte au nez ?

-Je ne savais pas les détails. J'ai appris qu'il était resté à New-York quand je t'ai revu, ça je l'ai juste constaté.

-Tu l'as constaté, Dylan ?

Je voulus me lever, échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de cette pièce sans fenêtre et au regard sombre de Dylan. J'avais la tête en ébullition et l'horrible impression que cette jeune fille, que j'avais cru découvrir hier, me manipulait autant qu'avait pu le faire les dieux. Mais la douleur traversa mon dos et me ramener contre mes draps avec un grognement. Dylan fit un vague geste pour m'aider, mais je lui lançai un regard tellement féroce qu'elle recula.

-Tu m'espionnais ? m'enquis-je avec sécheresse. C'est pour ça que tu me harcèles ?

-On essaie de suivre à la trace tout les demi-dieux « clean », avoua-t-elle sans le regarder. Toi et ton frère étaient les seuls à Denver, et il y avait une fille à Aurora, une fille de Mars qui est au Camp Jupiter. C'est à moi qu'on a demandé de vous suivre, toi et ton frère, vous tenir à l'œil et vous tenir loin de la Cour.

-C'est une réussite, raillai-je, lui jetant un regard blessé. Donc tu es loin de « bien m'aimer ».

-Tu peux être pénible, mais je pense que tu as bon fond, évalua Dylan, toujours le regard au loin.

Je laissai échapper un grognement, les bras croisés sur mes draps. Dylan me regarda enfin, et je lus une once de culpabilité au fond de ses yeux.

-Je sais qu'apprendre ça, ça doit te paraître dur … Mais je faisais ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.

-Moi aussi, mais il faut croire que c'était la mauvaise façon de survivre.

Dylan se leva brusquement, furibonde, et me jeta le regard le plus noir que je n'avais jamais vu – la dernière fois que j'ai vu un regard de cette intensité, j'avais fait une blague de mauvais goût à Nico Di Angelo.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Alors explique moi simplement, au lieu de m'agresser !

Elle commença à faire les cents pas devant ma couche de fortune, comme un lion en cage. Puis elle se réinstalla en tailleur devant moi, et soupira profondément.

-D'accord. Je viens t'expliquer. Si tu me jures sur le Styx de ne parler de nous à personne.

Avec un regard circonspect, je jurai malgré moi et Dylan entonna son récit. Le pionner de cette entreprise était un certain « Clopin », un fils d'Apollon qui s'était échappé du Camp Jupiter après avoir fait une faute grave, et qui ne supportait plus la discipline du Camp. Il était originaire d'Aurora et s'était installé dans une ferme désaffectée et en ruine entre Denver et les Rocheuses. Entre temps, il avait rencontré une petite fille de huit ans, Dylan en l'occurrence, qui venait de fuir la réserve où son père était mort. Ensemble, ils s'étaient reconstruit dans cette ferme, et avant accueilli tout les demi-dieux qui fuyaient les monstres et qui se refusaient à s'enfermer dans le moindre camp, à la merci des dieux et des guerres. Etant tous des enfants, la nourriture et les vivres avaient fini par manquer et arrivé à une dizaine, ils avaient fini par s'organiser et s'était séparé en deux groupes. Clopin était resté à la ferme avec une partie du groupe tandis que Dylan avait trouvé une planque, dans les sous-sols d'un immeuble de Denver, pour s'approvisionner en ville. Ainsi, Chelsea et sa musique enchanteresse et Danny et son enjôlement attendrissaient les passants et ramenaient des fonds pour autres. Dylan et ses connaissances en plantes apportait herbes médicinales et plantes comestibles. Ils avaient finis par être assez nombreux et une fille de Cérès cultivait à la ferme pendant qu'une autre enfant d'Hécate cachait leur cachette avec la Brume. Une autre planque avait vu le jour à Aurora, non loin de Denver, où un fils de Mercure faisait des ravages. En tout, ils étaient une petite quarantaine, dix dans chaque planque et le reste à la ferme, qui faisait office de QG. Ils s'étaient donnés le nom de « Cour des Miracles », tout mendiants, gueux et secte du Colorado qu'ils étaient.

Je la dévisageai, médusé. Les ramifications et l'organisation de cette Cour me stupéfiaient.

-Et … et les dieux sont au courant, de ça ?

-Ils le sont sûrement, on suppose, éluda Dylan en haussant les épaules. On n'est pas sûrs. Ils en ont tellement rien à foutre de leurs enfants qu'il ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils ne sachent rien. Ils sont égocentriques, alors du moment qu'on reste neutre, on ne les intéresse pas.

-Et personne n'a découvert votre existence ?

-Non. Enfin je crois. On reste dans la triangulation Denver-Aurora-Ferme, on ne bouge que rarement. Il y a bien Medhi, qui est sur les routes à la recherche de Sang-Mêlé perdus, mais c'est un satyre. Il les oriente d'abord vers les deux voix officielles, et s'ils sont réticents, il les amène ici.

-Personne en des années ?

Ça me semblait impossible. Dylan haussa les épaules.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a bien des gens qui ont essayé de nous approcher. Un tel amassement de Sang-Mêlé à la ferme, ça attire les monstres, donc l'attention. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on se sépare en trois groupes. Ça va, à la ferme il y a une naïade et une dryade qui nous aide à masquer notre présence et le fils d'Hécate est utile aussi. Ici, c'est plus difficile, on essaie de se disperser. Mais dans l'ensemble, on arrive à survivre. Il y a bien eu un gars qui est venu, il y a quelques années, mais on l'a envoyé valser avec les honneurs. (Elle le lança un petit regard étrange). Un fils d'Hermès. Luke Castellan.

Je me figeai. Un instant, le visage de mon demi-frère décédé flotta dans mon esprit, tel que je l'avais connu avant qu'il ne bascule. Son sourire enjôleur, son regard rassurant. Il était venu demander à la Cour de lui prêter ses forces pour lutter contre les dieux. J'eus un sourire de dépit.

-Ah oui ? Mon imbécile de frère est venu vous proposer de castagner contre les dieux, et vous avez refusé ?

-Parce que Chronos ça aurait été mieux ? Quand on a compris ce qui se passait, on avait prévu d'arrêter ce gars. Les dieux c'est pas l'idéal, mais c'est moins pire que les Titans. Pour qu'on prenne les armes, ça devait être vraiment alarmant. Finalement ils sont venus nous attaquer en août, je pense qu'ils avaient peur qu'on prenne finalement le parti des dieux. On a gagné de peu, et on a réussi à garder notre secret.

-Et pendant la Guerre contre Gaïa ?

-Contre Gaïa ? s'étonna Dylan en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle paraissait réellement perplexe et j'entrepris de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé cet été. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

-Par les dieux ! souffla-t-elle. J'étais loin de me douter … On est tellement déconnecté d'ici … Hey bien. Heureusement que ce Percy Jackson était là.

-Donc tu prendrais bien les armes pour les dieux ? me moquai-je en souriant.

Elle se renfrogna et bougonna que si elle le faisait, c'était pour sauver sa peau et rien d'autre. La remarque m'arracha un sourire. En fait, son raisonnement n'était pas différent du mien. Tous les Sang-Mêlé ou presque détestaient les dieux. Simplement, ils étaient la solution la moins pire.

-Et vous n'allez pas à l'école ? Genre quand tu dis que tu n'as pas ton diplôme …

-On ne va pas à l'école, non, mais on s'instruit quand même. Clopin nous oblige à prendre des cours par correspondance et on a une fille d'Héphaïstos qui a réussi à nous donner internet.

-Mais qui c'est Clopin ?

Le visage de Dylan se ferma une nouvelle fois. La couleur de ses yeux me troublait ; je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient si noirs.

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le rencontres, crois-moi. Clopin est prêt à tout pour garder notre secret et notre quiétude. Alors laisse tomber. Mon plan, c'était de t'amener ici, te soigner, et te ramener à ta petite fac tranquille fissa en continuant de te harceler pour veiller à ce que tu ne dises rien sur nous.

-Sinon Clopin me coupe la gorge, c'est ça ?

-C'est une possibilité, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est jamais encore arrivé. A part les demi-dieux qui nous avaient attaqué, envoyés par Castellan. Il lui ai arrivé quoi, à lui en fait ?

-Pas envie d'en parler, marmonnai-je, lorgnant ses iris qui me troublaient définitivement. C'est normal que tes yeux aient changés de couleurs ?

Au moment où je disais ces mots, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je me redressai brusquement, faisant fi de la douleur, et empoignait fermement le menton de Dylan pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Hey, protesta Dylan en tentant de s'échapper.

-Pas bougé.

Ses yeux étaient verts. Ils avaient toujours été verts, un joli vert mousse. Là ce n'était pas un effet d'optique : ils étaient si noir que l'iris se confondait avec la pupille.

-Je ne rêve pas. Tes yeux … ils ont changés de couleur.

-Effectivement, cingla Dylan en se dégageant sèchement, les joues rougissantes. Toujours à chaque équinoxe. Ça alterne entre le vert et le noir, c'est parce que ma nature est liée aux saisons.

-Tes yeux ont changé de couleur, répétai-je, hébété. Alors c'est vraiment toi qui a la solution ?

Je n'y avais pas cru, quand ma mère me l'avait suggéré. Mais à ce moment, je n'avais pas su que Dylan était une Sang-Mêlé, et j'avais encore moins remarqué que les yeux de Dylan étaient changeant. Toujours ce même fait : j'avais toujours cherché à la fuir, et jamais je ne m'étais intéressé à elle, pas même à la couleur de ses yeux. Dylan fronça les sourcils.

-La solution ? De quoi ?

-La solution de … (Je fouillai la pièce du regard avec avidité, et mes yeux tombèrent sur mon sac à dos). Ah ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas idiote ! Donne moi ça !

Troublée, Dylan me tendit mon sac et en extrait mon carnet, celui qui réunissait toutes mes maigres recherches, tout ce que je savais sur Alice. Pendant que je fouillai mon cahier, l'expliquai à Dylan la mission que mon père m'avait confié, retrouver ma petite demi-sœur. Je trouvais enfin sa photo, à la première page de mon carnet et la montrait à Dylan. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Mon père m'a demandé de m'aider de la « fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur ». Et tu es la seule que je connaisse qui réponde à cette description. Dylan, et si Alice était venue à la Cour ? Tu la reconnais ? Dis moi !

-Oui, je la reconnais, bredouilla Dylan, embarrassée. Elle reste à la ferme avec Clopin. Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Alice … Elle s'appelle Camille.


	4. Chapter 4 : Trouver Alice

Chapitre 4 : Trouver Alice.

-Travis, calme-toi !

-Je dois rencontrer Clopin.

-En pantalon pyjama et ployant comme un vieillard ?

-Hey bien file-moi un tee-shirt !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Chelsea était revenue, un paquet caractéristique entre les mains qui fit grouiller mon ventre. Elle nous retrouvera, Dylan et moi, nous hurlant de dessus, moi à moitié plié, la douleur me déchirant le dos, et la jeune fille droite devant moi, déterminée, les bras croisés. Quand elle avisa le sac que tenait Chelsea, elle grogna de dépit.

-Je vais tuer Julio …

-Un McDo ! me réjouis-je en fixant le sac de Chelsea avec avidité. Parfait !

-Oui bien mange et ferme-la ! siffla Dylan. Et rassis-toi !

Sur ce, elle me poussa sans ménagement et je me laissai tomber dans mes draps avec un autre grognement. Chelsea déposa le paquet devant nous, et laissa Dylan fouiller dedans pendant qu'elle passait une main dans mon dos. Je vis ses lèvres remuer et une chaleur se diffusa et part et autre de ma cicatrice. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et réussis à me redresser dignement. Voilà, c'était mieux que d'être vouté comme un vieillard.

-Merci Chelsea. Toi tu es une fille bien.

-Va te faire voir, mauvaise herbe.

-N'empêche que je suis sûr que Chelsea va m'emmener chez Clopin.

-Clopin ? répéta Chelsea avec horreur. Mais bien sûr que non, Travis, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais ce qu'on encourt pour t'avoir amené ici ?

-Et bien vous direz que je veux épouser votre cause, que moi aussi je veux en avoir rien à battre des dieux et tout !

-Vraiment ? douta Dylan avec un haussement de sourcil. Tu lâcherais ta fac et ta mère pour venir se terrer avec nous ?

Il y avait une note de reproche dans sa voix, et je sentais qu'elle m'en voudrait si j'abandonnai ma mère. Elles devaient avoir de l'estime l'une pour l'autre. J'ouvrai les bras sous l'air de l'évidence.

-Mais non, mais on peut lui faire croire, non ?

-Tu oublies, marmonna Dylan en secouant la tête. On ne ment pas à Clopin. Si tu dis que tu restes, tu restes.

-Et si tu ne restes pas, on est mal, Dylan et moi, enchérit Chelsea, la mine sombre. Clopin plaisante pas avec tout ça. Il ne va pas laisser le secret se dilapider, on a besoin de cette tranquillité.

Je fixai les deux jeunes filles, tout en fouillant dans le sac McDonald pour en extraire des frites qui faillirent me faire défaillir de bonheur.

-Franchement Dylan, comment tu ne peux pas aimer ça ?

Sans cœur, elle donna un coup avec mon carnet qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, et ce sèchement sur mon épaule.

-Aïe ! On ne frappe pas les blessés ! Hey, scandale ! Pourquoi y'a pas de ketchup ?

Chelsea me lorgna d'un air désespéré, et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Dylan pour voir le visage de ma demi-sœur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

-Hey mais c'est Camille !

-Justement, il semblerait que ce soit un problème, maugréa Dylan.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en mordant rageusement dans un chicken-nuggets. Oui, comme le disait Dylan, il semblerait que ce soit réellement un problème.

Car Camille était morte.

J'avais fait assez de cauchemar, revivant la mort de ma petite demi-sœur encore et encore. J'avais recueillie Alice brisée encore couverte de sang. Maintenant que mon estomac se remplissait et que Dylan ne me criait pas dessus, je ne voyais que peu de solution à ce mystère. Soit la fillette terrorisée que j'avais connue au camp était Camille, qui, quand elle était arrivée, s'était donnée le nom de sa sœur décédée, trop troublée pour réfléchir correctement. Soit l'inverse était arrivé à la Cour, quand Alice était arrivée en se donnant le nom de Camille. Ou alors, l'autre possibilité, absolument invraisemblable, c'était que Camille avait survécu mais c'était impossible. Rien que de penser à tout cela me donnait mal à la tête.

Et la seule manière de trouver une solution à ça, c'était de me retrouver devant la gamine. Quitte à être confronté à Clopin. Dylan expliqua succinctement à Chelsea ce que je venais de lui dire sur Alice et Chelsea blêmit d'un coup.

-Travis, je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte. Si on t'amène à Clopin, on sera punies, Dylan et moi.

-Alors quoi ? Vous fuyiez les camps tyranniques pour vous jeter dans les bras d'un autre tyran ?

-Ne parle pas de Clopin comme ça, siffla Dylan de façon mauvaise. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète sur ça, ce secret c'est notre sécurité. Alors oui, ceux qui le dilapident peuvent se faire punir.

-Et moi, je cherche désespérément ma sœur ! Je dois parler à Camille – ou Alice, peu importe !

Je me sentais perdre pied. Les deux filles s'entreregardèrent un instant, puis Dylan quitta la chambre, disant qu'elle allait réfléchir. Je restai à potasser avec Chelsea. Elle m'expliqua que cette pièce était ce qu'il leur servait d'infirmerie, et que cette planque de Denver était constituée d'autres pièces, deux chambres pour les filles et les garçons, une pièce pour les vivres, et une autre qui servait de salle commune. Régulièrement, il y avait des rondes pour faire passer des affaires d'un point à l'autre. Danny, le fils de Vénus, vint nous tenir compagnie avant que Dylan ne revienne, flanquée du grand Chuck et d'un gringalet hispanique avec une casquette des Lakers. Chacun des deux garçons avaient un hamburger dans ma main et une marque de gifle sur la joue du latino témoignait du mécontentement de Dylan quant au choix du menu.

-C'est une blague ? s'enquit Chuck en me jetant un regard noir. Tu nous mets déjà le couperet sur la gorge et en plus tu veux actionner la guillotine ?

-Pas cool, _amigo_, bougonna son ami – Julio sans doute. Non seulement on se met en danger pour te sauver la peau, mais ensuite tu veux nous précipiter aux enfers. Drôle de façon de te remercier.

-Travis je te présente Julio Alvarez Da Silva, soupira Dylan en lui jetant un regard noir. Et Chuck Johnson, fils de Niké.

J'observai Julio, hispanique d'une quinzaine d'année avec une tête de poupin qui me fit un petit sourire et Chuck, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns calculateurs qui me rappelaient bien trop d'autres.

-On ne va pas être copain, grommelai-je en lorgnant Chuck. J'ai une de tes sœurs qui me déteste à la Colonie.

-Je haïssais mes frères et sœurs. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

-Ah ! On va peut-être être potes, finalement.

-Pas question.

Anna arriva derrière eux, ses yeux jaunes hypnotiques balayant la salle. En tout, ils étaient six Sang-Mêlés, dont les yeux étaient vrillés sur moi, accusateurs, gênés, ou blessé. Je sentis une vague de culpabilité me parcourir. S'ils avaient risqué leur place ou je ne savais quoi d'autre pour me maintenir en vie, je ne me voyais pas aggraver leur cas. Mais malgré tout, il fallait que je me rende à cette ferme où se trouvait manifestement une de mes demi-sœurs. Je pris un autre nuggets, tentant de trouver une façon d'approcher cette ferme sans passer par mes sauveurs.

-Et si je tombais par hasard sur l'endroit en question ? proposai-je. Clopin ne pourrait rien dire.

-Tu ne connais pas Clopin, _amigo_, marmonna Julio. C'est un intuitif. Il sent quand on lui ment. Il sentira que ce n'est pas un hasard.

-Mec, je suis un fils d'Hermès. Embobiner les gens, je fais ça mieux que n'importe quel enjôleur. Sans vouloir te vexer, Danny.

-Ecoute Travis, soupira Chelsea en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Clopin est mon frère, on était ensemble au Camp Jupiter. Ce n'est pas un tendre et il fera tout pour avoir la paix. Y compris te tuer. Je pense vraiment que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Si tu veux, je peux y aller, moi, voir Camille. Je savais que tu étais un Sang-Mêlé, et inversement. Je peux récolter des informations, et je te les ferais parvenir.

Sur le papier, la proposition de Chelsea avait du sens. Tout le monde se détendit, soulagé que leur camarade ait trouvé un compromis. Pourtant, un poing invisible me frappa l'estomac. Non, quelque chose dans ce plan me gênait. Je coulai un regard sur Dylan, la seule qui me fixait encore d'un air désabusé, comme si elle savait déjà que j'allais refuser la proposition de Chelsea. « Trouve ta sœur. Aide-toi de la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur ».

-Désolé, Chelsea. Mais je dois vraiment trouver Alice. Moi-même.

-Parce que ton père te l'a demandé ? s'énerva Chuck, perdant visiblement patiente. Si elle lui tient tant à cœur, cette gamine, qu'il la trouve lui-même !

-Il ne le fera pas, et tu le sais bien, répliquai-je amèrement. Et ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous. Simplement, s'il veut que je trouve ma sœur, c'est qu'il y a une raison et il est hors de question que je la laisse dans la merde si je peux l'éviter, juste pour emmerder mon père.

-Et bien tu devrais.

Je faillis voir rouge, et mettre mon poing dans la mâchoire arrogante du fils de Niké. Mais Dylan s'avança préventivement et leva la main d'un air autoritaire. Même ainsi, la main levée, elle arrivait à peine à dépasser Chuck.

-Ça va ! Je vais prendre toute la responsabilité de l'affaire et amener Travis à Clopin.

-Quoi ?!

Dylan releva fièrement le menton face à Chuck. Il la dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés avant d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

-Fais donc, alors, si tu es suicidaire …

Et il quitta la pièce avec fracas, maugréant qu'au moins après ça, c'est lui qui aurait la direction de cette planque. Dylan et Chelsea jetèrent un regard dégouté à l'endroit où Chuck avait disparu, et Anna se précipita aux jambes de ma harceleuse, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Ne fais pas ça Dylan ! Clopin va te tuer !

-Enfin non Anna, rit Dylan, un rire qui me parut légèrement forcé, avant de relever les yeux sur Chelsea, qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet. Clopin et moi, on a monté cette Cour ensemble. On est les deux fondateurs, même si c'est lui qui a le commandement. Il ne me fera rien.

-J'espère que tu as raison, _querida_, fit Julio en posant sa main sur l'épaule. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me vengerais au centuple sur le fils d'Hermès.

-Je le forcerais peut-être à sauter d'un immeuble, réfléchit Danny en m'observant. Ou alors se déguiser en fille et lui faire traverser la ville …

-Tu oublies, Junior, rétorquai-je en pointant une frite d'avertissement sur le fils de Vénus. Je suis trop fort pour toi, et je connais la reine des enjôleuses. Contre Piper McLean, tu ne fais pas le poids.

-Ou alors on le laisse en pâture à Anna, enchérit Julio avec un sourire carnassier. Crois-moi, tu ne fais pas le poids face à ça.

Anna donna un coup dans le ventre de Julio et celui-ci fit mine d'être atteint en se tordant, le visage comiquement crispé. Mais la fillette ne se laissa pas attendrir, frappa violemment les orteils de Julio du plat de son talon, arrachant un vrai cri à l'adolescent et s'en fut avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est parfait, Julio, soupira Dylan en secouant la tête, néanmoins amusée par la situation. Tout ce se passera bien, ne vous en faites pas. Et si ça se passe mal, je vote pour le déguiser en fille. Maintenant tout le monde dehors ! Et Chelsea, ramène moi des vêtements, ceux de Caleb devraient lui allait.

Tout le monde sortit, un regard peiné pour Dylan, laissant la jeune fille seule avec moi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas à coté de moi, et prit un nugget dans lequel elle mordit allègrement.

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le McDo ?

-Travis, je me retiens actuellement de te gifler, de te planter une flèche entre les deux yeux, de te dépecer et de jeter ton corps du haut des montagnes. Alors épargne-moi cette peine, et tais-toi. Sinon je te transforme en Nugget, façon Blackraven.

Je me tus alors. Nous grignotâmes les frites, et pour une fille qui avait prétendue ne pas aimer le McDo, je lui trouvais un appétit de satyre. Chelsea m'apporta un jean et un Tee-shirt propre, jeta un dernier sort de guérison à mon dos et s'en fut, me laissant m'emmurer dans un silence pensant avec mon harceleuse. Finalement, malgré la menace de me prendre une flèche entre les yeux, j'osai demander :

-Ça veut dire quoi en vrai, ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Un des privilèges des lieutenants. Si quelqu'un enfreint les règles sous mon autorité, j'ai le droit d'assumer toutes les conséquences et donc laisser la personne en question tranquille. Donc si j'assume tout – et je dois le faire car c'est de ma faute si tu es là – alors les autres ne seront pas inquiétés.

-Et ça veut dire quoi, concrètement, pour toi ?

Dylan ricana et but une lampée de coca sans me regarder. Ses yeux étincelaient.

-Que si Clopin trouve la faute trop grave, il se pourrait qu'il m'exécute. (Elle sourit tranquillement et me tendit la boite.) Un nugget ?

OoO

Nous partîmes le lendemain matin, Dylan et moi, à bord de la vieille fourgonnette qu'ils avaient, si j'avais bien compris « subtilisé » à un fermier du coin qui semblait ne plus en avoir besoin. Dylan avait, malgré son opposition à cette « société qui n'était pas faites pour les demi-dieux », avait prit soin de passer son permis et se plaça avec naturel au volant. Elle était si petite que je m'étonnai la voir toucher les pédales. Chelsea et Julio avaient chargé la fourgonnette avec des fonds que nous devions donner à Clopin et j'avais appelé ma mère pour la rassurer. Oh, elle m'avait incendié, évidemment, m'accusant de retomber dans mes vieux travers, mais savoir que je le faisais pour Alice l'avait radoucie. La ville disparaissait maintenant derrière nous et nous nous enfoncions dans la compagnes, les Rocheuses occupant tout notre horizon avec majesté.

-En vrai, Clopin, il a un nom ? m'enquis-je alors que Dylan mettait des lunettes sur son nez.

-Jasper, finit-t-elle par admettre sur bout des lèvres. Jasper Hillbrook. Ce n'est pas un secret. Simplement, tout le monde l'appelle Clopin. Comme le chef des truands dans _Notre-Dame de Paris_.

-J'ai compris. Vous voulez faire une pièce de théâtre, c'est ça ? Genre, refaire Notre-Dame de Paris ici. En mode Comédie Musicale ? Je dois m'attendre à vous voir danser en arrivant à la Cour des Miracles ?

Elle me lança un regard noir – enfin, je supposai, parce qu'avec ses lunettes, la seule chose que je vis c'est mon sourire narquois qui devait lui donner envie de me jeter d'une montagne. Puis brusquement, elle envoya la fourgonnette sur le bas coté, ouvrit sèchement sa portière et descendit. Je la regardai faire le tour de la voiture, perplexe, et ouvrir ma propre porte avant de m'ordonner de me tourner. Elle me mit alors un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Hey ! C'est _Notre-Dame de Paris _qu'on doit imiter, pas _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_ !

-Travis, je te préférais quand tu m'évitais. Au moins tu la fermais. En fait, tu es pire que ton frère.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

J'avais l'air fanfaron, mais en réalité, sa remarque m'avait donné un coup au ventre. Cela me rappelait que Connor n'était plus là, à mes cotés. Je perdis mon sourire et laissai Dylan me bandait les yeux sans rechigner. Elle retourna ensuite à sa place et redémarra la voiture, me plongeant complétement dans le noir.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai les yeux bandés, on peut jouer ?

-Jouer à quoi ?

-A trouver ta mère. Ce n'est pas Déméter, mais tu kiffes les plantes. Euh. J'ai fais des recherches hier soir et Chloris est la déesse des fleurs, alors Chloris ?

-Perdu.

Je grommelai, et cherchai profondément dans ma mémoire les cours d'histoire grecque dont Chiron me dispensait quand j'étais petit. Et force était d'admettre que ce n'était pas facile.

-Hécate ? Et avec tes fleurs, tu fais des potions ?

-Pas Hécate.

J'essayais toutes les déesses que j'avais en tête : Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse, Athéna (vue comment elle paraissait intelligente, pourquoi pas ?), Niké, Tychée, Némésis et même Aphrodite mais Dylan répondait chaque fois par la négative. Je devinais son amusement à travers le bandeau.

-Mais tu es sûre que c'est ta mère la déesse ?

-Certaine.

-Je suis à court, là. Un indice ?

-Ce n'est pas une Olympienne.

J'enlevai mentalement Déméter, Athéna, et Aphrodite – que j'avais de toutes manières citées. Je réclamai d'autres indices mais Dylan refusa fermement. Dans l'impasse, je me rabattis sur un autre sujet : Clopin et la Cour des Miracles. J'appris ainsi qu'ils étaient une quinzaine dans la petite ferme réhabilitée, cachée par le fils d'Hécate, une dryade et une naïade. Clopin était le chef de toute la Cour et avait nommé trois lieutenant, un pour chaque Planque : Dylan à Denver, un certain Neith, fils d'Hypnos, à Aurora et Allison fille de Némésis à la ferme.

-Et il s'est passé quoi, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a balancé la Cour ?

Dylan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je sentis un certain malaise s'insinuer dans la voiture et la culpabilité m'étreint à nouveau.

-Dylan ? insistai-je car elle ne répondait pas. Il va t'arriver quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Si Clopin juge que c'est trop grave, alors il peut m'exécuter.

-Mais il ne le fera pas, hein ?

-Je ne pense pas, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je pense que ta cause est juste et qu'il comprendra en partie. Et en plus, il me considère presque comme sa petite sœur. La Cour, c'est notre œuvre. Il ne prendra pas le risque de me tuer. Oh, je pense pas en sortir indemne. Mais vivante.

Je gardai un instant le silence, le cœur lourd. Quand j'avais exigé qu'on m'amène devant Clopin, je n'avais pas vraiment songé que cela pourrait avoir une incidence sur Dylan. Maintenant qu'on en parlait je ne pouvais empêcher la culpabilité de me ronger les entrailles. Il était hors de question qu'on fasse le moindre mal à Dylan. Pas de ma faute.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. J'évaluai vaguement que cela faisait presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que nous avions quitté Denver quand la fourgonnette s'immobilisa. J'entendis Dylan retirer sa ceinture en soupirant, et sortir de la voiture.

-Je peux enlever le bandeau ? m'enquis-je quand j'entendis ma portière s'ouvrir.

-Non, à l'intérieur. Tu me suis sans résistance ?

Malgré ma réticence, je m'exécutai et laissai Dylan me menait le long d'un chemin caillouteux sur lequel je faillis m'étaler plusieurs fois.

-Surtout, fais moi plaisir, soit gentil, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, une note d'appréhension dans sa voix. Ne soit pas sarcastique, soit humble. Et évite de dire que c'est ton père qui t'a demandé de retrouver ta sœur, Clopin ne va pas apprécier d'aider les dieux. Dis juste que tu cherches ta sœur car il y a longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue à la Colonie et que tu t'inquiètes – ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, non ?

Non, c'en était pas loin. La culpabilité me prit, mais pour une autre cause. J'aurais dû chercher à avoir des nouvelles d'Alice quand j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne venait plus à la Colonie. Oui je m'étais inquiété, mais j'avais pensé qu'après la mort de Camille, Alice avait préféré se tenir loin de tout ça, chose que je pouvais comprendre. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse être en danger. Je me rassurai en me disant que j'aurais bientôt des réponses.

-Etre humble. Parler que d'Alice. Pas d'Hermès. Pas de problème, c'est réalisable.

-J'ai des doutes sur l'humilité personnellement, mais bon.

-Je vais faire des efforts, Dylan. J'ai causé trop de dégâts.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Elle me lâcha pour ouvrir une porte et me la dit passer avec douceur. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère changea, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Dylan derrière fois et enleva mon bandeau de mes yeux. Je clignai des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je me retrouvais dans le vestibule d'un bâtiment en brique. Dylan me fit avancer dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine vieillotte, mais en bon état. Une table ronde se tenait au centre et Dylan piqua une pomme dans une corbeille à fruit. Je soufflai :

-Pour une ferme abandonnée, elle a l'air en bon état.

-On a tout retapé au fil des ans, expliqua Dylan avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix : Hey ho ! Quelqu'un dans cette baraque ?

-Oui, mais je dors ! fit une voix venant de la pièce d'à coté.

Une fille finit par émerger et à s'accouder à l'encadrement de la porte. Grande et gracieuse, elle devait avoir deux ans de plus que moi, avait des cheveux blonds courts coupés à la garçonne et un visage fin et sévère. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de sommeil.

-Oh … Salut, mini-pouce, maronna la fille avant de me désigner d'un coup de menton. Qui c'est, une nouvelle recrue ?

-En quelque sorte, éluda Dylan, dont le visage s'était renfrogné. Travis, je te présente Allison. Allison, où est Clopin ?

-Dans le jardin avec Chloé. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais le chercher. Tu peux mener Travis dans la Salle de Réunion ?

Allison hocha doucement la tête et me dévisager de la tête au pied, comme si j'étais un phénomène scientifique particulièrement intéressant. Cette fille me faisait flipper. Je jetais un regard déboussolé à Dylan, qui me sourit avec un mélange de quiétude et d'insolence.

-T'inquiète, mauvaise herbe. Je suis bientôt de retour.

-Oui. Euh. Dépêche toi ?

Dylan ricana et sortit par la dernière porte. Je détaillai la pièce le plus que possible, ayant avec gêne conscience que les yeux d'Allison ne se détachaient pas de moi. J'avais tendance à considérer les enfants de Némésis comme des psychopathes depuis que j'avais appris que l'un d'entre eux avait sacrifié un œil à sa mère. Sympa, la maman.

-Hum, entonnai-je, légèrement mal à l'aise. Euh, elle est où cette salle de réunion ?

-A l'étage, répondit Allison avec un sourire. Suis-moi, je vais t'y mener.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et la suivit jusque l'escalier, de vieilles planches de bois dans lesquelles je n'avais aucune confiance, mais qui, à ma plus grande surprise, ne craquèrent pas. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grande pièce ouverte, avec une table bancale au milieu et des tableaux à feutre autour. Je regardais les différents tableaux, qui représentaient en fait des emplois du temps et des organigrammes d'organisation.

-Olala, maronnai-je en observant le planning qui prévoyait que Cholé et Spencer étaient de corvée jardin, Jennifer et Mac à la plonge et Lee et Cora à la cuisine. Mais c'est pire que la Colonie, tout ça.

-Rien ne peut être pire que ce genre de camp, répliqua durement Allison en s'appropriant une des chaises. On fait juste en sorte de survivre.

-Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit.

Elle me lorgna d'un air indifférent, presque mauvais. Ses paupières se plissèrent.

-Qui sont tes parents ? J'ai eu du mal à voir.

-Hermès.

La voix était puissante et venait de derrière moi. Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me retournai. Dans l'encadrement de porte, un grand gaillard à la peau noir et aux yeux transperçant me fusillait du regard. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une multitude de tresses et attachés sur sa nuque. Derrière lui, Dylan se tenait droite, les mains derrière le dos. D'autres personnes me lorgnaient de part et d'autre de celui qui semblait être Clopin. Je les dévisageai, espérant trouver le visage de ma sœur parmi eux, mais non. Allison se leva immédiatement, et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

-Fils d'Hermès, répéta Clopin en s'avançant lentement dans la pièce. Je suis Clopin, fils d'Apollon, anciennement membre de la Cinquième Cohorte du Camps Jupiter. Ou est le deuxième ? s'enquit-t-il auprès de Dylan. Ils étaient deux.

-Retourné à la Colonie, répliquai-je alors, intimité malgré moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour lui.

-Parce qu'on en a à s'en faire pour toi ?

Je fixai Clopin, puis Dylan. La jeune fille m'intima au silence d'un regard, et tourna sèchement la tête en direction des autres demi-dieux de la Cour.

-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, bande de commère ?

-Serena reste, rétorqua alors Clopin sans regarder Dylan. Ainsi qu'Allison, Spencer et Giovanni.

-Et zbim la demi-princesse, marmonna un garçon d'environ seize ans, en toisant Dylan d'un air moqueur.

Mais le regard que Dylan lui fit en retour était bien plus meurtrier. Elle agrippa fermement le lobe de l'oreille du garçon et le tira sèchement dans la pièce. Il gémit en se laissant faire, et la jeune fille le lâcha sur une chaise avec des yeux assassins.

-Contente-toi de t'asseoir sagement et de la fermer.

-Acharne-toi sur les soldats, ai lieu de me piquer les miens, Blackraven, ricana Allison en caressant ce qui semblait être un fouet à sa ceinture.

-Ça suffit, siffla Clopin en fusillant les deux filles du regard. J'ai dit Spencer, Giovanni, Serena et Allison. Dylan tu restes. Vous vous la bouclez tous et les autres foutez le camp.

Et tout le monde s'empressa de lui obéir. Je les observai soit entrer dans la pièce avec empressement, soit la quitter comme si le Minotaure était à leurs trousses. Moi-même j'avais tressailli en entendant la voix de Clopin. Ce Sang-Mêlé avait une autorité tonitruante. Et un peu flippante. Dylan, Allison, deux garçons (dont celui que Dylan avait attaqué), et une fille d'environ huit ans s'installèrent autour de la table. Le garçon se frottait toujours le lobe de l'oreille en toisant Dylan d'un air mauvais. La jeune fille s'installa à coté de moi, le menton fièrement redressé. Mais ses doigts s'agitaient sur ses cuisses. Signe d'hyperactivité, ou de nervosité ? Clopin s'installa en bout de table, ses yeux sombres rivés sur moi, sans la moindre émotion. OK, je voulais bien admettre que j'étais assez mal à l'aise devant ce type.

-Bien, entonna-t-il doucement. Dylan m'a dit que tu étais un des deux fils d'Hermès de Denver. Donc tu as été à la Colonie. Et tu es maintenant ici.

-Effectivement.

-Pourquoi ?

Dylan me toisa d'un air entendu et ses recommandations à l'entrée de la ferme me revinrent un mémoire. Concentré mes paroles sur Alice. Etre humble. Surtout être humble. Alors ne pas laisser échapper ce petit sourire arrogant qui me venait spontanément aux lèvres.

-En réalité, je cherche ma petite sœur, Alice. Ça fait des années que je l'ai plus vu et je suis à sa recherche. Dylan l'a reconnu quand je lui ai montré la photo.

Je pris mon carnet et montrai la photo de ma petite demi-sœur. Clopin l'étudia sans que son visage ne laisse transparaitre quoique soit.

-On la connaît, effectivement. Mais ici, on l'appelle Camille.

-Il faut que je la voie, exigeai-je, avant d'ajouter sous le regard lourd de reproche de Dylan : s'il te plait, Clopin.

Clopin me fixa un instant sans rien dire et coula un regard sur les Sang-Mêlé qui étaient restés. Un des garçons, roux et aux trop nombreuses tâches de rousseurs, me dévisageait avec un sourire de coin.

-Il suit une voix tracée. Et ce n'est pas lui qui a tracé ce chemin.

-J'approuve, enchérit la fille – Serena ? – d'une voix fluette. Il ne ment pas, il cherche sa sœur. Mais il manque quelque chose. Comment as-tu su que tu devais venir à la Cour pour la trouver ?

Je les observai, médusé d'être ainsi mis à nu. Je lançai un regard nerveux à Dylan, mais celle-ci fixait le garçon qu'elle avait agressé, attendant visiblement qu'il se prononce. C'est ce qu'il fit, à contrecoeur.

-Je ne vois rien de dangereux. Tu as quitté la Colonie, non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait nous balancer. On le fait jurer sur le Styx et c'est bon.

-Travis, je te présente Spencer, fils d'Hécate, Serena fille d'Apatée et Giovanni, fils d'Athéna, fit alors Dylan avec un sourire. Spencer est un peu spécial car il arrive à lire des brides de destinées.

-La Croisée des Chemins, précisa le roux avec un haussement d'épaule. Enfin, je ne peux pas lire la croisée, juste évaluer si tu es à la Croisée des Chemins ou si tu es déjà engagé sur un chemin.

-La mère de Serena est la déesses des tromperies, alors elle aurait senti sur tu mentais.

-Je maintiens qu'il manque une pièce, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Et Giovanni est censé être le plus sage d'entre nous – mais ça, c'est encore à vérifier.

-Va te faire voir, semi-Princesse.

Clopin eut un sourire froid, et échangea un regard avec Allison, qui était restée impassible à coté de lui. Son visage était de marbre quand elle déclara :

-Comment as-tu trouvé la Cour ?

-C'est moi qui l'y ait emmené, répondit immédiatement Dylan avec aplomb. Il m'avait aidé contre des _empousai_et l'une d'entre elle l'a blessé. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir dans la ruelle alors qu'il venait de m'aider ?

-Tu aurais pu simplement le ramener chez lui, intervint Clopin d'une voix grave. Sa mère s'en serait occupée.

Dylan secoua fermement la tête, ses cheveux noirs volants sur ses épaules.

-Non. La blessure était trop grave, j'avais besoin de Chelsea. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cette décision.

Allison dressa un sourcil, et une lueur ravie éclaira son regard. Ses yeux me faisaient froid dans le dos. Ils brillaient à présent d'un air presque malsain. Je toisai Dylan d'air nerveux. Elle-même s'était tendue, attendant le jugement de Clopin. Le fils d'Apollon jaugeait la jeune fille et une ombre peinée passa sur son visage.

-Dylan … Il me semblait que les règles étaient claires. Si le sujet n'a aucune volonté de rester à la Cour, alors il n'a rien à en savoir. Tu comptes rester à la Cour ? s'enquit-t-il à mon adresse.

-Non, admis-je, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Je suis juste là pour trouver ma sœur. Et je ne dirais rien sur la Cour, de toute manière, à qui pourrais-je le dire ? J'ai quitté la Colonie pour la Fac. Ma mère se fiche de ça et mon frère me fait la tête. Et j'ai juré sur le Styx.

-Mais même ! s'agaça Giovanni en plissant les yeux. Si on fait ça, alors tout le monde peut venir sonner à notre porte au moindre problème ! On est pas un asile de réfugié.

-C'est exactement ce qu'on est, au contraire, répliqua durement Dylan. Je te rappelle que tu vivais dans la rue quand Medhi t'as trouvé, Gio. Tu étais un chien errant. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Travis a déjà juré sur le Styx qu'il ne parlerait à personne. Il veut juste retrouver Alice.

-Mais pourquoi tu es venu ici pour la trouver ? s'enquit la petite Serena en penchant la tête. Pourquoi as-tu montré la photo à Dylan ? Tu savais qu'elle la reconnaitrait ?

Mon cœur se serra quand les yeux francs et interrogateurs de la jeune fille se posèrent sur moi. Il était hors de question de lui mentir et c'était précisément la partie où Hermès était intervenu. « Trouve ta sœur. Aide-toi de la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur ».

-Je l'espérais, entonnai-je prudemment. Je n'avais aucune piste alors quand j'ai compris que vous étiez plusieurs dans cette Cour … Peut-être avec un peu de chance, Alice y était-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge, dit Serena à Clopin quand il la consulta. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité non plus.

Je vis Dylan serrer les doigts sur ses genoux et le regard qu'elle me lança me disait que nous étions au pied du mur. Les yeux de Clopins se firent sévères.

-Nous voulons la vérité, Fils d'Hermès. Si nous ne l'avons pas, non seulement on ne te laissera pas voir ta sœur mais en plus tu risques de ne pas sortir d'ici vivant.

-D'accord, pas la peine de dégainer les menaces, râlai-je, m'attirant le regard acéré de Dylan. « Un miracle étonnant si vous en sortiez vivant », on m'a déjà prévenu.

-Et tu es venu quand même ? s'étonna Spencer, le fils d'Hécate. Tu savais qu'on allait peut-être te tuer.

Je soupirai profondément et jetai un regard à Dylan. Doucement, ma harceleuse hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

-Je veux vraiment trouver ma sœur, plaidai-je alors. Ça fait des mois que je me dis que je dois aller la voir, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui m'ont empêché de le faire. Et maintenant mon père vient de me dire qu'il fallait vraiment que je la retrouve alors il faut que je le fasse. S'il s'affole, c'est qu'elle doit être en danger. C'est lui qui m'a dit d'aller voir Dylan.

Comme prévu, les réactions autour de la table furent vives. Serena écarquilla les yeux de terreur, Allison lui jeta un regard noir et dégouté, Giovanni fronça du nez. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Clopin, qui après m'avoir dévisagé, impassible, se leva de table et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec.

-Va-t'en, fils d'Hermès. Nous n'aidons pas les dieux.

-Mais ce n'est pas les dieux que je vous demande d'aider ! m'agaçai-je en me levant à mon tour. D'ailleurs je ne vous demande rien, juste de me laisser voir Camille, que je puisse retrouver ma sœur ! Si mon père m'a averti c'est qu'elle est sans doute en danger, vous voulez vraiment avoir la mort d'une fillette sur la conscience simplement pour faire obstacle aux dieux ?

Je l'avais dit, je savais embobiner comme personne. Les enfants d'Hermès étaient assez doué quand il s'agissait d'user de mots pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, de façon sournoise et insidieuse. Analyser pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Je vis Clopin hésiter. Non, visiblement, il ne souhaitait pas avoir la mort de sa protégée ou de sa possible sœur sur la conscience. Je m'engouffrai donc dans la brèche en racontant ce qui était arrivé à Camille, la façon dont elle était morte, comment j'avais recueillie une Alice brisée, comment j'avais souhaité la retrouver, mais que les événements m'avaient empêché. Sans desserrer la main sur la poignée, Clopin m'écouta, les yeux rivés sur les miens. Quand je me tus, il se tourna vers les Sang-Mêlé. Serena affirma que je n'avais pas menti, et Spencer hasarda que j'étais sur la voix que mon père m'avait tracé pour retrouver ma sœur. Cette dernière affirmation parut ne pas plaire à Clopin.

-Je n'aime pas être dans le dessein des dieux, répéta-t-il d'une voix profonde.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'être, je n'exige rien de toi, à part de me permettre de voir Camille. Après je partirais, et je jure – une nouvelle fois – sur le Styx que je ne parlerais de vous à personne.

Clopin me dévisagea de ses yeux sombres. Toute la pièce s'était tendue, en attente du jugement du chef de la bande. Même mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Finalement son regard parcouru la pièce, s'attardant vaguement sur Dylan avant de revenir vers moi.

-C'est d'accord. Tu verras Camille, après tu partiras et tu ne parleras jamais de nous. Si tu le fais, je peux t'assurer qu'on te retrouvera pour te tuer, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-C'est très clair, affirmai-je sans rien laisser paraître de mon soulagement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je fais ça pour Camille. Si elle est en danger, je suis heureux de le savoir pour pouvoir la protéger. Si c'est sa sœur qui l'est, je pense que ce sera Camille qui sera heureuse de le savoir. Maintenant, va. Nous devons encore discuter de certaines choses.

Son regard tomba sur Dylan, et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines quand je compris que c'était son sort qui allait être discuté. Ma harceleuse gardait un visage impassible, ses yeux sombres rivés sur Clopin, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine.

-Attendez, intervins-je, la bouche sèche. Dylan a fait tout ça pour me sauver la vie et m'aider, c'est moi le seul responsable, vous n'allez pas …

-C'est à nous d'en juger, clama Allison avec un sourire presque ravi qui me donna froid dans le dos. Dylan a brisé nos lois.

-Elle aura dû me laisser mourir ?!

-Travis, souffla mon harceleuse en mettant une main apaisante sur mon bras. Ça va aller. Sors, va dans la cuisine.

-Mais …

-Je suis une grande fille, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix nettement plus dure. Laisse-moi maintenant.

La froideur dans sa voix me glaça un peu, mais moins que la résignation dans ses yeux. J'entendis à peine Clopin ordonner à Spencer, Serena et Giovanni de sortir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas sortir. Je voulais rester avec Dylan, les empêcher de lui faire du mal et prendre les responsabilités. Mais Spencer et Giovanni prirent chacun un de mes bras et me forcèrent à quitter la place. La culpabilité me rongeait les entrailles alors que je dévalais les escaliers, l'amertume me montant aux lèvres. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je me tournais vers eux avec humeur.

-Mais c'est franchement dictatorial ! J'aurais dû crever dans la ruelle c'est ça ?

-Ouaip, affirma Giovanni avec un rictus.

-La ferme, le rabroua Spencer avant de s'adresser à Travis. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait de punir Dylan, mais Clopin est dur avec le secret. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut survivre.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle risque ?

Giovanni et Spencer échangèrent un regard, plus inquiet. Serena baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Elle est mal, marmonna Giovanni en haussant les épaules. Très très mal.


	5. Chapter 5 : Intrus à la Cour !

**NB : Il y a eu un bug sur la fin du chapitre : c'est une partie que j'avais perdue et que j'ai du aller chercher sur un autre site, du coup la mise en page a l'air plus compacte : désolée pour ceux que ça dérange x) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Intrus à la Cour ! 

C'était des monstres.

Même le Minotaure me paraissait moins monstrueux.

Je n'osais pas la toucher. Elle était étendue devant moi, à plat ventre, inconsciente. Son visage était tourné vers moi, pâle. Le haut de son corps était dénudé, mais quelqu'un avait tenu à lui mettre une couverture.

Je la dévisageais, horrifié. Je voyais à peine qu'elle était à moitié nue. En revanche, ce qui emplissait mon champ de vision, c'était les traces rouges et sanglantes que laissait apercevoir la couverture dans son dos.

Je n'avais rien su. Spencer m'avait mené à la cuisine pour me donner à boire et à manger. Il m'avait expliqué comment il manipulait la Brume pour rendre le camps indétectable et je l'avais interrogé sur Camille, dont il ne savait rien, sinon qu'elle parlait peu et qu'elle avait accompagné un garçon nommé Lee jusque Aurora et qu'elle revenait ce soir. Il m'avait fait visité le jardin où j'avais rencontré une petite brune de quatorze ans nommée Cholé, qui s'occupait du potager, Mac, un gamin de sept ans fils de Mars qui, dès qu'il m'avait croisé, m'avait défié de le vaincre, et Jennifer, treize ans et petit génie de la mécanique qui installait un panneau solaire sur le toit. Elle avait expliqué que son objectif était de rendre la ferme indépendante énergiquement et ce de façon verte et durable. Je n'avais pu qu'admirer la volonté et les capacités de la fille d'Héphaïstos. Une heure avait passé, puis deux, et j'avais vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter pour Dylan. Puis Clopin était sorti de la ferme et m'avait mené dans une pièce où j'avais trouvé mon harceleuse dans cet état.

Ils avaient fouetté le dos de Dylan.

A cause de moi.

Mon premier réflexe avait été de planter mon poignard entre les yeux de Clopin. Mais mon inquiétude pour la jeune fille l'avait emporté et je m'étais précipité vers elle. Le chef en avait profité pour filer, se défendant en disant qu'il n'avait le choix, que personne n'était au dessus des règles. Sur ce, il avait fermé la porte, me laissant seul avec Dylan. J'étais resté devant elle, sans bouger, assis sur une chaise sans la quitter des yeux. Personne n'était venu. J'étais resté seul avec Dylan, la culpabilité me rongeant les entrailles parce que je me savais responsable de son état. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais. Une fille blonde entra et je reconnus Chelsea. Je me levai, prêt à m'excuser, mais la fille d'Apollon me gifla sans autre forme de procès.

-C'est de ta faute, siffla-t-elle, les larmes emplissant ses yeux bleus.

-Je sais, Chelsea, admis-je en mettant toutes les excuses que je pouvais trouvé en moi dans mon regard. Je suis désolé.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête, l'air satisfaite de me voir contrit, et baissa des yeux inquiets sur Dylan, l'air de ravaler ses sanglots.

-Bien. Alors … tu vas m'aider. Clopin a envoyé Lee me chercher en urgence pour que je puisse la guérir – c'est un fils d'Apollon, mais je suis meilleure que lui en guérison.

Avec précaution, nous relevâmes sa couverture. Peu m'importait sa nudité, c'était les stries écarlates et sanguinolentes sur son dos qui m'obnubilait. Clopin avait lancé un sort sommaire pour éteindre la douleur mais du sang s'écoulait toujours de ses plaies. Chelsea plaça ses mains à quelques centimètres du dos de Dylan et se mit à psalmodier. Ses paumes s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur dorée et les plaies se mirent à arrêter de saigner puis à se refermer. Je sentais que la peau pouvait encore se rompre à tout instant et Chelsea me mit un pot emplit d'une substance verdâtre entre les mains et m'incita à en tartiner le dos de Dylan pour la fortifier. Elle-même s'agenouilla à hauteur du visage de la blessée pour qu'elle boive de l'ambroisie. Je commençais à enduire le dos de Dylan et elle commença à s'agiter.

-Chut …, la calma Chelsea en lui mettait une paille entre les dents. Bois.

-Ça pique, articula la jeune fille d'une fois rauque avant de boire.

-Comme les mauvaises herbes, tentai-je de plaisanter en achevant de vider le pot.

Je le tendis à Chelsea qui alla le ranger, me lançant un regard noir. Mais un faible sourire s'était étendu sur les lèvres de Dylan et j'y vis une lueur d'espoir. Je me rassis à ma place et la fille d'Apollon remit la couverture sur le dos de la jeune fille pour cacher sa nudité. Dylan ramena ses deux bras sous son menton et grimaça.

-Aïe, se plaint-t-elle en s'immobilisant. Chelsea, ta pommade sent mauvais.

-C'est pour que tu cicatrises bien, et c'est toi qui a fait cette pommade, lui rappela son amie d'une voix douce. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai le dos en feu, mais ça va mieux. Merci, Chelsea.

-De rien. Je vais aller chercher à boire et à manger et tanner cette imbécile d'Allison – et mettre la main au collet de mon frère. Toi ! (Elle enfonça un doigt dans ma poitrine). Veille sur elle, ça changera.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard tendre pour Dylan. Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je me contentais de la regarder, avec gêne et inquiétude. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux mais je voyais à la tension dans ses épaules qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle paraissait moins enfantine, plus mûre que ce je pensais. Plus grande, également, sous ses couches de vêtement trop grand pour elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se rendit compte que je la dévisageais et sourit.

-J'hésite entre te dire « ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais m'envoler » ou « arrête de mater ». Quoi que, réflexion faite, il n'y a pas grand-chose à mater.

-Quoi ? Oh ! (Je rougis en secouant la tête). Non tu … tu es … euh… Je veille sur toi. Comme Chelsea l'a demandé. Et je me sens coupable, aussi. Beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolé, Dylan.

La jeune fille eut un maigre sourire et eut un vague mouvement de tête pour me demander de m'approcher. Avec hésitation, j'avançais ma chaise de Dylan.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, avança-t-elle avec une moue fatiguée. Je savais que j'allais écoper de quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait demandé à Spencer et Serena de venir… Mais c'était la seule façon de retrouver ta sœur. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, mauvaise herbe. Tu vas voir Camille. Et retrouver Alice.

J'étais consterné de voir qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle avait l'air de trouver ça normal de se faire fouetter pour que je puisse retrouver ma sœur. Cette pensée me troubla d'autant plus et je mis une main sur le bras nu de Dylan.

-Merci … d'avoir enduré ça mais … Je ne trouve pas ça normal, Dylan, c'est …

Dylan grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux me dire que cette pratique est barbare et que je me suis jetée dans les bras d'un tyran …

-C'est précisément ce que je veux dire ! Dylan … je suis sûr que même au Camp Jupiter ils ne sont pas aussi radicaux !

-Mais ils sont sous le joug des dieux.

-Alors il faut se faire fouetter pour ne pas être sous le joug des dieux ? Et tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en plus c'était _normal_ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Si. Enfin non. Travis … j'ai mal à la tête. On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plait ?

Je ravalai l'indignation et la rage qui me venait aux lèvres devant la mine pâle et fatiguée de Dylan. J'avais en quelque sorte provoquer cela, je n'allais pas ajouter au malaise de la jeune fille. Je me contentai alors de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine l'air boudeur. Un long silence s'engagea alors, durant lequel je crus que Dylan s'était rendormie, jusqu'à qu'elle lâche dans un râle :

-Perséphone.

Je la contemplai, perplexe. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, mais dut sentir mon incompréhension car elle poursuivit :

-Ma mère. C'est Perséphone. Je t'avais dit que tu ne trouverais pas.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Dylan laissa échapper un petit rire tremblant qui la fit grimacer.

-Pas le moins du monde. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que ma nature était liée aux saisons. Quand elle est sur l'Olympe, j'ai des pouvoirs proches de ceux des enfants de Déméter : affinités avec les plantes, la nature … En revanche, quand elle descend rejoindre Hadès, je change complétement de nature et je deviens une enfant des Enfers. Moins puissante que les enfants d'Hadès mais … j'ai des affinités avec les ombres, on va dire.

Je la dévisageai, estomaquée. De toute ma carrière de demi-dieu, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose et elle me paraissait incongrue.

-Mais … Genre, Hadès ne dit rien que sa femme ait des enfants mortels ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont une sorte d'accord, entonna doucement Dylan après quelques secondes de silence. Hadès a toujours eu énormément de respect pour ma mère et je crois qu'il aime – si on peut appeler ça aimer, dans leur monde. De telle sorte à ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'une mortelle et avait un enfant avec lui, il autorisait Perséphone à lui répondre, en quelque sorte. Œil pour œil. C'est assez sexiste comme méthode du reste parce que ma mère n'a que le droit de « répondre », mais bon, on ne changera pas les dieux.

Elle avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec amertume, mais je ne sus déterminé contre qui elle avait le plus de rancœur : sa mère ou les dieux. Je continuai de la fixer, abasourdi. Elle avait raison, je n'aurais jamais deviné.

-Et c'est pour ça que tes yeux changent de couleur ? Vert en été, noir en hiver ?

-Oui. C'est ça. C'est assez désagréable, parce que je change complétement d'une saison à l'autre. Un jour je suis capable de faire pousser une fleur juste en passant ma main au dessus du pot, le lendemain cette même fleur est capable de mourir si je la touche. C'est comme s'il y avait deux filles en moi.

-Moui. En somme, tu es schizophrène.

Dylan eut un sourire tenu, triste et amusé à la fois.

-C'est cela. On va dire ça. ça les inquiétait, dans la réserve où je suis née. Ma double personnalité, mes capacités. Certain y voyait un don de la nature que j'avais hérité de mon père – il était une sorte de guérisseur, tu vois ? – d'autre une malédiction et voulait se débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Ils ne le firent pas tant que mon père était en vie, mais quand il est mort … J'ai dû fuir.

Ma bouche se tordit pour réprimer la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Dylan dressa un sourcil et je compris à son regard qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce dont je voulais parler.

-Cancer, lâcha-t-elle alors. On n'a pas beaucoup de moyen, dans la réserve. Pas du tout, même, c'est insalubre, l'eau courante marche à peine et j'ai passé des hivers entiers avec juste un feu pour me réchauffer. Je voulais qu'il aille à l'hôpital pour qu'on le soigne, mais mon père et les autres ne voulaient pas le confier aux hospices des blancs. C'est fier, un Ute. Peut-être un peu trop. Mon père était persuadé que la nature allait le guérir : il buvait des infusions, faisaient des randonnées régulières dans les Rocheuses, il ne mangeait rien qu'il n'ai pas produit lui-même … Dans un sens, je crois qu'il espérait que ma mère apparaisse miraculeusement et vienne le guérir, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas dans ses plans, puisqu'il est mort.

-Je suis désolé, Dylan.

Je savais que c'était la chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire, la pire. Mais je n'avais que ses mots qui me venaient. A la culpabilité de la voir allongée sur cette table par ma faute s'ajoutait le poids d'avoir été si odieux durant ses années alors qu'elle avait tant souffert. Ma famille n'était pas parfaite. Mais j'avais encore ma mère. Dylan éluda mes excuses d'un haussement d'épaule.

-C'était il y a longtemps. Au moins, ça m'a permis de rencontrer ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a sortit de la réserve, avant même la crémation de mon père. Elle est venu me chercher et m'a conduite sur un chemin où j'ai trouvé Clopin.

-Et … comment ça s'est passé ? Avec ta mère, hein, pas avec Clopin.

-Assez mal, en fait, admit sombrement Dylan. Mon père l'a attendu tout le long de son agonie et elle n'a pas daigné se montrer, ni le sauver, ni soulager ses souffrances. Elle n'a rien fait, sinon m'arracher à la seule chose que je n'avais jamais connu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à mon père. Il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'elle m'avait emmené.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ils ne s'en rendront jamais compte, Dylan. La famille, l'amour, la mort, ils ne connaissent pas. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je les hais tant.

Cette haine, je la ressentais dans sa voix à sa façon d'évoquer sa mère, à la lueur sombre et dangereuse qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle en parlait. Pas de doute qu'elle rêvait d'en faire un nugget façon Blackraven.

-Moi j'ai rencontré mon père avant la bataille contre Cronos, avouai-je, par soucis d'équité.

Elle m'avait raconté sa vie, ce que je n'avais jamais voulu savoir d'elle et qui maintenant me semblait précieux. A elle de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en savait pas autant sur moi qu'elle ne le pensait. Je lui parlai de cette rencontre, dans le train, de Luke, de la façon dont Connor m'avait blessé en repartant à la colonie. Elle m'écouta sans rien dire et je vis ses épaules se détendre, sa tête s'affaissait sur ses bras croisés. La conversation dévia, se fit plus joyeuse, mais Dylan finit par s'endormir, épuisée, et je fermai les yeux à mon tour.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

OoO

-Va-t'en.

Cet fut cette voix sèche et sourde qui me réveilla. Je m'étais assoupi, la tête sur la table sur laquelle se tenait Dylan. Je scrutai un instant son visage pour me rendre compte qu'elle dormait encore. Et elle était bien la seule.

-Je viens chercher Travis, fit une voix profonde. Pas la guerre.

-La guerre tu vas finir par l'avoir, persiffla la première voix, celle d'une fille.

C'était Chelsea. Je reconnaissais son timbre clair sous la surdité. La colère faisait vibrer sa voix.

-Si tu continues à nous traiter comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par l'avoir.

-Chelsea …, soupira Clopin. Je suis obligé de faire ça. Sinon, il y a aura toujours quelqu'un qui se pensera obliger de révéler notre existence à quelqu'un. Je dois les en dissuader.

-En nous torturant ? Mais quelle idée ! Dylan … Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, bon sang ! Elle aidait juste Travis à retrouver sa sœur, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est répréhensible – et en quoi ça mérite … _ça_.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Je tentais d'ouvrir discrètement un œil. Clopin était dos à moi, ses longues tresses sur ses épaules. En revanche, je voyais parfaitement le visage de Chelsea, et les larmes de rage qui s'accumulaient à ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, lâcha alors Clopin de sa voix profonde. J'ai mes raisons. Vous saviez dans quoi vous vous engagiez en venant ici. Je ne l'ai jamais caché.

-On n'a pas quitté le Camp pour ça. Tu deviens comme eux.

Clopin s'avança brusquement et un terrible instant, je craignis qu'il ne frappe sa demi-sœur. Mais Chelsea ne flancha pas et le gratifia d'un regard furieux sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Alors quoi, tu veux y retourner ?

-Non. Mais je peux toujours partir d'ici.

La détermination luisait dans les yeux de Chelsea, et Clopin recula d'un pas, l'air de la considérer sous un autre œil.

-On en rediscutera quand tu seras calmée. Je dois parler à Travis, Camille est arrivée.

Mon cœur fait un véritable bond dans ma poitrine et j'eus du mal à rester impassible. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je tentais vainement d'apaiser ma respiration. J'entendis Chelsea soupira, puis sa voix fendre l'air :

-Tout ça n'a pas été fait pour rien. Vas-y.

Un instant plus tard, une grande main s'abattit sans délicatesse sur mon épaule, et j'imitais à la perfection un sursaut en levant sur Clopin des yeux faussement dérouté. J'étais excellent comédien, et visiblement, cela trompa le Chef de la Cour. Ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les miens et j'en profitais pour le fusiller du regard.

-Quoi ? lâchai-je de mon ton le plus farouche.

Ce ne fut pas difficile. Maintenant qu'il était devant moi, la colère et l'indignation se remettait à bouillonner en moi. Les plaies sur le dos de Dylan se superposèrent au visage grave de Clopin.

-Amène-toi. On doit parler.

Je fus fortement tenté de lui renvoyer la réplique bien acerbe qui me montait aux lèvres, mais la ravaler in extremis quand je me souvins pourquoi il était venu me chercher.

Camille.

Ce fut pour cette unique raison que je gardais la mâchoire contractée alors que je le suivais hors de la pièce. J'eus juste le temps d'accrocher le regard furieux et brillant de Chelsea avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

-Bien, dis-je en un souffle. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Camille t'attend.

Je le savais, mais le réentendre fit bondir mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir un mouvement nerveux de la main et la passer dans mes cheveux. Les yeux noirs de Clopin me détaillaient.

-Je lui ai parlé, poursuivit-t-il d'une voix très grave. Elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de toi.

-Alors c'est vraiment Camille, soufflai-je, incrédule. Di Immortales … J'étais … Alice m'avait dit …

-Manifestement, il y a eu … une confusion.

Oui. Une confusion, c'était cela. Clopin désigna une porte, et je compris que ma sœur était à l'intérieur. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Tu peux y aller, elle t'attend. N'essaie pas de la convertir, d'accord ?

-Sinon quoi, tu vas la fouetter elle aussi ?

Une lueur dangereuse vacilla dans les yeux de Clopin et je regrettais presque d'avoir laisser échapper ma pique.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Cour. Tu vas voir ta sœur, tu as ce pour quoi tu es venu maintenant. Parle-lui et va-t'en.

Sur ce, il fit prestement volte-face et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier dans un mot. Je fusillais sa nuque du regard avant de me tourner vers la porte close. Je restai un instant indécis, les doigts à un cheveu de la poignée, avant de me reprendre et de la pousser fermement. C'était une pièce télé, avec divers pouf et un vieux sofa vieilli sur lequel une fillette de douze ans était allongée, la télécommande entre les mains. Elle se redressa quand j'entrai et je pus voir son visage de lutin parsemé de tâche de rousseur, ses tresses noires de jais l'encadrant, et ses yeux noisette en amande, si espiègle, si semblables aux miens. Et des cicatrices. De terribles cicatrices, trois marques profondes qui labouraient la partie gauche de son visage, de son font à sa joue. C'était un miracle que son œil n'ait pas été touché. Mon souffle se bloqua dans la gorge. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître les traits asiatiques d'Alice sous les cicatrices. Pourtant, celles-ci étaient bien la preuve qu'elle ne l'était pas. La fille plissa les paupières.

-Hé bien. Tu as bien la dégaine du fils d'Hermès.

Le ton était cynique, et le sourire qui retroussa ses lèvres fines n'avait rien d'avenant. Malgré mon trouble, mon naturel me poussa à sourire à mon tour.

-Et toi, tu es le portrait craché de ta sœur.

-On est jumelle, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je suis sûre qu'Alice n'a pas ses jolies décorations.

D'un geste qui se voulait comique, elle désigna les cicatrices sur sa joue, les yeux brillants de défi. Ce fut plus horriblement triste qu'autre chose. Je la contemplai, incrédule. Je l'avais vu mille fois mourir en rêve, et pourtant elle se tenait là devant moi, vivante, me fixant avec des yeux téméraires pleins de rancœur.

-Tu … Tu es censé …

-Etre morte ? devina-t-elle avec dépit. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, ouais. Pourtant … (elle se palpa les bras). Non, je ne pense pas être un fantôme.

-Le Cyclope, me souvins-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il … Il t'a jeté dans la rivière …

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'a tué.

Elle me contempla, un sourire narquois et amer aux lèvres. Son regard me balaya de haut en bas, et elle finit par marmonner.

-Enfin. Mais je suppose que si je suis censée être morte … ça justifie pourquoi Alice ne m'a pas cherché.

Cette phrase me fit comprendre en un éclair la dégaine farouche et la rancœur dans la voix de ma jeune demi-sœur. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Oh je t'en pris … Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux ? C'est pour ça, que tu es ici ? Tu en veux à papa de ne pas t'avoir protéger du cyclope à et Alice de ne pas t'avoir réconforter après ta mutilation ?

Les yeux de Camille se firent venimeux et je regrettais un instant mes mots. En sois, cela pouvait se comprendre. Je maudissais les dieux chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur une de mes cicatrices. Quelle colère devait bouillonner en Camille ? Ce monde lui avait ravi ces traits. Camille parut vouloir un instant se jeter sur moi, mais elle se reprit et lâcha :

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Alice a disparu.

Le visage de Camille ne laissa rien transparaitre, mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Malgré sa défiance, sa curiosité était piquée. Je lui racontais exactement la même chose qu'à Dylan et Clopin, et son visage se crispa à mesure de mes mots.

-Je ne me suis pas inquiété quand elle n'est pas revenue, mais d'après papa, il a matière à s'inquiéter. Il m'a demandé de la trouver. J'ai appelé ta mère, mais incapable de la joindre, ni d'avoir quiconque chez toi …

-C'est bizarre, admit Camille en penchant la tête. Alice adorait maman, elle ne voulait pas la quitter quand on est partie.

-Elle me l'avait dit, oui. Et je pensais que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas revenue au camp. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle … qu'elle était juste rentrée chez elle.

Camille fronça les sourcils. Tout cynisme avait disparu de son visage et j'y vis peut-être l'espoir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa jumelle. Finalement elle soupira et agrippa la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

-Allez viens. (Elle se vautra dans le vieux sofa et sélectionna un film). On va regarder Le Bossu de Notre-Dame.

-Quoi ?

-Le Bossu de Notre-Dame. Tu ne connais pas ? C'est là qu'on a trouvé notre hymne. _Peut-être connaissez-vous ce repère que les gueux de Paris ont choisi … _

-Oui oui, on m'a dit. « Un miracle étonnant si vous en sortez vivant ». Et vu comment vous traitez vos membres, je n'ai aucune difficulté à vous croire.

Les yeux bruns de Camille se durcirent et elle lança le film d'un geste rageur. Puis elle me gratifia d'un sourire torve.

-Allez frangin, viens t'asseoir. On discutera autour d'un bon dessin animé.

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrais rien d'elle tant qu'elle n'y serait pas disposée, je m'assis prudemment sur un pouf, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Durant toute la première partie du film, Camille n'ouvrit la bouche que pour chanter quelques chansons. Puis, au moment où Phébus et Quasimodo cherchait la Cour guidé par le collier d'Esméralda, elle fit grimper le son et lâcha :

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que Jasper fait.

-Jasper ?

-Clopin, si tu préfères. Mais moi je préfère appeler les choses par leur nom, et il s'appelle Jasper. Bref. J'aime bien Dylan. C'est une super fille avec un caractère bien trempé, et elle donnerait sa vie pour la Cour. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la traite ainsi. Et ce que tout le monde n'a pas dû te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive. On a un demi-frère ici, Milo – fils de Mercure, lui. Il est tombé amoureux d'une fille à Aurora et il lui a révélé des choses … qu'il n'aurait pas franchement dû lui dire. Je préfère te passer ce que Clopin lui a fait subir.

-Fouet ?

-Non. Il a été plus subtil. On a une cave dans cette ferme, sans fenêtre. Tu t'imagines enfermer là-dedans une semaine ?

Un frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Pour un demi-dieu, cela devait être une expérience affreuse, et d'autant plus pour un fils de Mercure. Nous avions besoin de bouger, de parler, de voler. Rester seuls dans une pièce obscure … Cela me donner la nausée. Camille eut un sourire amer.

-Voilà. C'est assez affreux pour nous. Je t'assure qu'après Milo n'a plus rien dit.

-Mais pourquoi vous supportez ça ?

-On n'a aucune idée où aller, expliqua Camille avec un soupir. Dylan t'a sans doute dit que son père était mort ? Elle n'est pas seule dans ce cas. Spencer, Alison et Cholé par exemple aussi sont orphelin. La mère de Chelsea était une droguée de San Francisco qui ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle. Bref, on est presque que des gosses livrés à nous-même, qui avons la haine contre les dieux – parce que ça livre d'autant plus, tu comprends ? Alors la Cour, c'est notre seule maison.

-Et toi ? Ta mère est encore vivante. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi.

Camille secoua doucement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la télé. Quasimodo et Phébus avançaient dans un tunnel fort peu accueillant.

-Ah tiens, ça va être notre moment !

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un personnage haut en couleur – le fameux Clopin – surgit pour arrêter les deux intrus. La chanson débuta et je me retins de me boucher les oreilles alors que Camille récitait les paroles avec entrain.

-J'ai compris, laissai-je échapper alors qu'Esméralda les sauvait de la pendaison. Vous voulez vraiment copier le dessin animé ? Clopin veut tuer plein de gens et Dylan sauve tout le monde comme Esméralda ?

-Je la trouve aussi jolie qu'elle, en tout cas.

Je laissai échapper un grondement sourd qui fit sourire Camille. Elle s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le sofa et croisa les jambes sur la table basse.

-Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Ma mère me croit morte, et crois-moi, elle était très heureuse de se débarrasser de nous quand on est partie. On lui menait la vie dure. Avant de partir, on restait sur deux visites de police au poste en deux semaines.

-La vie logique d'un demi-dieu enfant d'Hermès, souris-je, voyant dans l'expérience de Camille un reflet de la mienne. Mon frère et moi on faisait aussi les quatre-cents coups, ma mère n'en pouvait plus – et peut-être qu'elle était aussi soulagée aussi quand on est parti à la colonie. Mais maintenant je suis de retour chez moi, et je n'ai pas l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu. Au fond, ma mère a été heureuse de me récupérer.

-Tu as peut-être raison, admit Camille en plissant les yeux. Peut-être que ma mère serait heureuse de me revoir. Mais je ne sais pas. Franchement, comment elles ont pu croire que j'étais morte ?

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi aussi j'aurais cru que tu étais morte.

-Et mon corps, elles l'ont cherché ? Elles ont voulu avoir des preuves de ma mort, me donner une tombe ?

Je soupirai et levai les mains en signe de reddition. Camille ne semblait pas être le genre de fille avec laquelle on pouvait discuter.

-Et en quoi je peux t'aider à trouver Alice ? Alors qu'elle ne m'a pas cherché ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, m'agaçai-je, aussi perdu qu'elle. Papa m'a dit de m'aider de « la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur », et ce n'était pas complétement idiot parce m'aider de Dylan m'a permis de te retrouver. Je ne vois qu'une chose, c'est que tu dois m'aider à trouver Alice.

-Et comment ? Tu crois quoi, qu'on a un espèce de lien magique de jumelle ?

-Tu ne sais rien ? Tu n'as jamais eu de contact avec Alice ?

-Mais non !

-Même en rêve ?

-Mais …

Cette fois, Camille s'interrompit et tourna le visage vers moi, consterné. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une de ses mains agrippa une de ces tresses noires.

-D'accord, admit-t-elle. Il se peut que j'aie rêvé quelque fois d'Alice.

-Et bien voilà, on avance !

Elle me jeta un regard noir et se dressa sur ses pieds pour faire les cent pas devant la télé. Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas se soucier du Quasimodo enchainé à Notre-Dame qui hurlait derrière elle.

-Le dernier rêve date du mois dernier, se souvint-t-elle. Il faudrait que je m'en rappelle bien, mais je t'avoue que je l'ai refoulé de toutes mes forces.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Camille ?

Son visage balafré se crispa un peu plus, et elle me jeta un regard troublé. Ses prunelles noisette luisaient. Elle s'apprêtait à me répondre quand une secousse ébranla la vieille ferme. Camille vacilla et se rattrapa in extremis au sofa. Une explosion se fit entendre dehors et un son fort de trompette se fit entendre dans toute la ferme. Je me dressai vivement sur les jambes et échangeai un regard avec ma demi-sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ? Clopin a décidé d'ensevelir la ferme pour vous empêcher de parler ?

-Aucune idée, marmonna Camille en s'élançant vers la porte. Viens, vite !

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir pour voir l'ensemble de la Cour sur le pied de guerre : tous courraient dans tout les sens, armes au poing, visage déterminé et/ou angoissé. Camille attrapa le bras de Giovanni, le fils d'Athéna :

-Hey, Gio, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Des gens en arme devant la Cour ! Clopin a sonné le tocsin : aux armes !

Et il repartit sec en direction de l'étage – et de la salle du conseil. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée de l'autre coté du couloir et je vis les têtes blondes et brunes de Chelsea et Dylan émergeait. Cette dernière s'était rhabillée, mais grimaçait à chaque pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Pourquoi Clopin a sonné le tocsin ?

-Des gens en arme dehors, répondit Camille, qui avait déjà à moitié grimper l'escalier. Réunion, dépêchez-vous !

-Un intrus qui débarque et on se fait attaquer …, râla Giovanni en me jetant un regard noir.

Mais le regard que Dylan lui réserva fut encore plus noir et il fila en haut sans demander son reste. Sans m'adresser un coup d'œil, elle grimpa les escaliers à la suite de Camille, aidée de Chelsea, et je ne pus que les suivre, alerté par cette soudaine attaque. Mais avant même que je ne puisse franchir le bas de la porte de la Salle du Conseil, Clopin fut sur moi. Je n'eu que le temps s'effleurer mon mousqueton cachant mon poignard avant qu'il ne me plaque contre le mur et le broie la trachée à l'aide de son coude. Malgré ma suffocation, je pus remarquer la lueur assassine dans ses yeux.

-Clopin ! glapit Chelsea en tentant de s'interposer.

Mais il l'envoya balader de sa main libre, tout en continuant de m'étrangler. Chelsea alla s'écraser sur le sol et Dylan se précipita vers elle. Je tentai vainement de le repousser, mais je manquais d'air, et ma carcasse de poussin crevé ne pouvait rien contre la forte silhouette de Clopin.  
-Toi, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu leur as dit, tu les as prévenu …  
-Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Camille sans intervenir – elle n'était pas plus épaisse que moi, et avait sans doute peur de subir le même sort que Chelsea. J'étais avec lui, il n'a même pas touché à son téléphone !  
-Et les communications passent mal ces temps-ci, fit Jennifer, la fille d'Héphaïstos. Même les messages Iris, c'est peu probable qu'il ait pu les prévenir en aussi peu de temps …  
Le regard de Clopin ne décoléra pas, mais la pression sur la gorge s'amenuisa quelque peu. Assez pour que je retrouve assez de lucidité pour mettre la main sur mon mousqueton. Avec soulagement, je le sentis se transformer en poignard de bronze céleste dans ma main et appuyai la pointe contre l'abdomen de Clopin. Son regard se glaça. La pression se relâcha encore un petit peu.  
-Tu veux jouer à ça, fils d'Hermès ?  
-Je veux juste que tu me lâches, répliquai-je avec difficulté. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai prévenu personne et je suis sûr que ta Serena peut te l'assurer.  
-Exact, il dit la vérité, pépia la gamine avec un innocent sourire.  
Je vis la détermination vaciller dans les yeux de Clopin et j'accentuai un peu la pression de mon poignard sur son ventre pour accélérer sa prise de décision. Finalement, il me lâcha complétement avec un cri rageur et je pus me masser ma gorge.  
-Vous êtes vraiment nerveux, par ici, fis-je remarquer avec une pointe de sarcasme. Au lieu de m'agresser, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Viens voir par toi-même, rétorqua sombrement Camille, qui s'était glissée jusque la fenêtre.  
Je la rejoignis rapidement, suivi par Dylan et Chelsea. La fille d'Apollon se massait l'épaule et je vis ses paumes s'illuminer.  
-Non, vraiment, pas un tyran, marmonnai-je alors que Dylan ouvrait la fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Un type vraiment adorable qui maitrise ses émotions.  
-La ferme, mauvaise herbe, répliqua justement celle-ci en pointant du doigt les troupes à nos portes. Regarde.  
Je suivis le regard de Dylan et remarquai alors une horde de soldat amassé derrière ce qui semblait être une forêt d'épine. La nuit était tombée dans les plaines du Colorado, mais je voyais d'ici leurs casques et armes dorées, et leurs vêtements pourpres qui m'étaient un brin familier. Plus que tout, c'était l'étendard frappé d'un aigle et des lettres « SPQR » qui me donnait leur identité. Mes épaules se contractèrent.  
-Tiens, de vieux ennemis …  
-Je pensais que vous étiez devenus amis, entre-temps, railla cyniquement Camille.  
-Pas en ce qui me concerne. Leur chef a failli réduire notre camp en cendre et ils ont blessé une de mes sœurs alors qu'elle était partie en éclaireuse.  
Julia, une de mes sœurs préférée, était effectivement revenue avec une lance plantée dans l'abdomen. Elle avait été attaquée dans le dos, sans sommation et s'en était sortie de justesse.  
-D'où viennent ces épines ?  
-Rose, répondit Dylan en pointant quelque chose du doigt.  
Je plissai les paupières pour remarquer difficilement une jeune fille assise en tailleur devant le mur d'épine. Ses cheveux sombres descendaient au raz de terre et ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité. Un romain tenta de passer la barrière, mais elle fit un geste de la main, et une liane d'épine vint l'agripper par la taille et l'envoya valser.  
-C'est notre dryade protectrice, dirons-nous, expliqua Chelsea. Tu as remarqué les buissons de mûres derrière la ferme ? Hé bien c'est elle.  
-C'est aussi la copine de Clopin, on croit, ricana Camille.  
-On s'en fiche de ça, répliqua Dylan en grimaçant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que la légion romaine fout ici ?  
-Excellente question, on a qu'à leur demandé ! fit sournoisement Camille, avant de mettre ses mains en porte voix et de hurler : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?!  
Spencer vint vivement tirer Camille en arrière et la fillette lui jeta un regard noir. Contre toute attente, la question de Camille eut une réponse parce qu'une voix féminine – et familière – répondit :  
-Je suis Hazel Levesque, fille de Puton, et centurion de la cinquième Cohorte de la Douzième Légion Fulminata ! Baissez les armes, nous voulons juste parler !  
Dylan avait écarquillé les yeux quand Hazel avait dit « fille de Pluton », et je me demandai un instant si c'était à elle que sa naissance « répondait ». Quant à moi, je poussai un profond soupir en cherchant le centurion du regard. Comme à son habitude, Hazel était perchée sur Arion, son mythique étalon que je soupçonnai pouvoir grimper sur la montagne d'épine sans sourcille. Une masse de cheveux frisés dépassait de son casque et la rendait reconnaissable. Cela m'agaçait profondément de voir tous ces visages que je voulais laisser derrière moi revenir ainsi au galop.  
-Super, grommelai-je. Hazel Levesque, il ne manquait plus que ça.  
-Tu la connais ? s'étonna Spencer, qui maintenant toujours Camille prisonnière dans ses bras.  
-Vaguement. J'crois qu'elle sort avec le préteur, Zhang. Et c'est la sœur de Di Angelo. Ah, et c'est une héros de l'Olympe, aussi, elle faisait parti des sauveurs du monde cet été.  
-Di Angelo? répéta Dylan.  
-Fille de Pluton et Héros de l'Olympe, retint Alison en hochant la tête. Redoutable, donc.  
-Qui sont les préteurs, actuellement ? s'enquit Chelsea.  
Je sentis un brin de réelle curiosité dans sa voix. Visiblement, elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de son ancien monde, et je représentai sa seule source d'information. Elle me fit de la peine et ce fut pour cela que je répondis :  
-Frank Zhang, un fils de Mars. Un peu nounours, mais ça va. Et l'autre … Elle est un peu flippante. Elle s'appelle Reyna, je crois.  
Deux ou trois adolescents – ceux qui venaient du Camp Jupiter, sans doute – grimacèrent quand je prononçai son nom. Les sourcils de Chelsea s'élevèrent.  
-Reyna, ça ne me surprend pas, elle avait une âme de chef. Mais j'aurais pensé … Enfin, il y avait un garçon qui aurait pu … (elle se mit à rougir). Jason, je ne sais pas qui tu vois …  
-Grace ? (Je m'efforçai de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup aimé Jason pendant son passage à la Colonie. Trop sûr de lui, et il avait détesté nos blagues). Il a été préteur, mais …  
-On s'en fiche bordel ! s'écria Dylan en refermant sèchement la fenêtre. Clopin qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Je voulus la secouer comme un prunier de s'en remettre à Clopin après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et visiblement, Chelsea et Camille n'avaient pas un avis différent du mien car elles considérèrent Dylan avec un long regard agacé.  
-On devrait leur parler, plaida Chelsea. On devrait tenter de savoir pourquoi ils sont là avant de se taper dessus.  
-On sait pourquoi ils sont là ! répliqua Allison, la fille de Némésis. Enfin c'est évident, tu as vu comment ils sont armés ? Ils viennent forcément détruire la Cour !  
-Et en plus ils nous ont vu, poursuivit Giovanni. On ne peut pas les laisser repartir.  
-C'est stupide, ça ! protesta vertement Camille sans tenir compte de Spencer qui tentait de la faire taire. On ne va pas tous risquer nos peaux alors qu'on peut avoir un compromis, non ?  
-Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir trouver par hasard, la Brume de Spencer et la magie de Rose nous a toujours masqué, même des demi-dieux ! rappela Jennifer. S'ils nous ont trouvé, c'est qu'ils étaient aguerris et qu'ils savaient quoi et où chercher.  
-Raison de plus pour savoir où est la faille, insista Chelsea. Si on ne leur demande pas comment ils ont su, et qu'on leur saute dessus, on ne saura jamais, et peut-être qu'une troupe encore plus nombreuse viendra dans quelques jours.  
-Ou alors on sera tous morts parce qu'ils sont plus armés et mieux entrainés, enchérit cyniquement Camille.  
-Clopin ! siffla Dylan. Prends une décision !  
Je me retins à nouveau de donner une bonne claque derrière la tête de Dylan, mais elle ne vit pas mon regard réprobateur parce que le sien était fixé dans celui de Clopin. Les yeux sombres de Dylan étaient presque suppliants et je remarquai qu'elle s'appuyait un peu trop au rebord de fenêtre. Ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries et être debout l'affaiblissait. Ce fut sans doute ces traces manifestes de faiblesse qui réveillèrent Clopin. Ses yeux se durcirent.  
-On ne peut courir aucun risque. Des demi-dieux et monstres sont déjà venus à nos portes et nous les avons repoussé. Nous le ferons une fois de plus.  
-C'est une blague ? lâchai-je, incrédule. C'est quoi ton plan, vous les tuez-tous, et pas de quartier ?  
-Tu n'as pas bien compris, fils d'Hermès (Clopin sortit un pièce en or de sa poche la jeta en l'air. Un instant plus tard, un javelot du plus précieux des métaux atterrit dans sa main et il le pointa sur moi en enfonçant son regard dans le mien). _Nous_ les combattons tous et si tu ne te joins pas à nous sur ce coup là, tu seras le premier à mourir.


	6. Chapter 6 : la fuite

Chapitre 6 : La fuite. 

Je n'avais pas franchement eu le choix. Et cela me frustrait énormément. Je rageai. Avoir quitter la Colonie pour me remettre à castagner contre la Légion Romaine. D'autant plus que c'était Hazel Levesque qui la menait et que de tout les romains, c'était elle qui m'était apparue comme la plus sympathique. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre elle.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais retrouver Alice je n'avais pas le choix.

Alors j'avais sorti mon poignard, et j'étais descendu en compagnie des enfants perdus de la Cour des Miracles. Chelsea et Camille écumaient à mes cotés alors que leurs compagnons s'équipaient.

-C'est idiot, lança la fille d'Apollon en lançant un casque à Camille. Franchement idiot. Non seulement ça ne résoudra rien de se battre, mais en plus il risque toutes nos vies – et celle de Rose, bon sang !

-Il sort vraiment avec ?

Camille haussa les épaules en enfilant un casque deux fois trop grand pour elle. Je savais que Grover avait une petite-amie nymphe, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle relation avec un Sang-mêlé.

-Je l'ai ai déjà vu s'embrasser en tout cas. C'est assez glauque quand on pense que Rose est un buisson d'épine.

-Un buisson d'épine qu'ils risquent de bruler s'ils ne peuvent pas passer, s'inquiéta Chelsea, avant de prendre quelqu'un par le bras. Dylan pour l'amour du ciel, comment tu peux laisser faire ça ?

Dylan se retourna vivement, une lueur farouche dans les yeux. Elle avait sorti son arc mais n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une armure.

-Attend … Tu comptes quand même te battre après ça ? m'étonnai-je.

-Enfin Dylan, ce n'est pas sérieux, tu es blessée ! renchérit Camille. C'est stupide enfin ! Déjà cette bataille est stupide ! Obliger Travis à y participer est stupide, risquer nos vis est stupide et enfin Jasper est stupide !

-Alors pars ! s'agaça Giovanni qui passait par là. Si tu trouves que tout cela est stupide, va-t'en, fuis !

Et il s'en fut, dépité, les armes à la main. Je remarquai que la plupart de leurs équipements étaient de type grec – sans doute dérobés à la troupe de Luke venu les attaquer. Chelsea le regarda partir, les yeux plissés.

-Partir …, répéta-t-elle en un souffle. Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

-Pardon ?

Dylan écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Chelsea comme si elle était folle. Mais Camille n'avait pas l'air de la trouver si folle que cela parce qu'elle hocha la tête.

-Oui. On a pas de temps à perdre avec cette bataille. On doit retrouver Alice.

-Attendez, vous voulez qu'on parte _tout de suite _? compris-je, un lent sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Et Clopin ?

-La bataille c'est sa décision, répliqua Camille d'un air farouche. Pas la mienne. Moi je dois aller retrouver ma sœur.

Je fus à deux doigts de prendre ma jeune demi-sœur dans mes bras en la couvrant de mille mercis. Sa phrase reflétait mes sentiments. Mon père m'avait demandé de retrouver Alice – et le plus vite que possible. Alors je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec une bataille qui ne me concernait absolument pas. Mais Dylan ne semblait pas de cet avis :

-Mais vous êtes sérieux ? On est censé être fidèle à la Cour ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça, on doit la défendre !

-On n'aurait pas eu à la défendre si Clopin avait décidé de parler aux Romains au lieu de leur foncer dessus ! rétorqua Chelsea. Maintenant si j'ai bien compris, une gamine est en danger, vous n'avez pas le temps à perdre.

-Vous ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Chelsea hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination.

-Je n'ai pas oublié mes vieux réflexes de Sang-Mêlé Romaine. Une quête c'est trois personnes. Il s'agit de ta sœur, ainsi que celle de Camille, c'est normal que ce soit vous qui y alliez. Et ton père t'a dit de t'aider de Dylan. Ça fait trois. Moi, je vous couvre.

-Je devais juste conduire Travis à la Cour, protesta Dylan, prise de court. Non, je dois rester, je dois …

-Non, Dylan, soupira Camille, le visage crispé. Non. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe et … On aura besoin de toi.

-Sérieux ?

Je dévisageai ma demi-sœur avec incrédulité. Quand on s'était parlé dans la pièce télé, elle avait nié savoir la moindre chose concernant Alice. Pourtant, à présent, son regard racontait une toute autre histoire. Elle hocha sinistrement la tête.

-On en parlera plus tard. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu dois venir avec nous, Dylan.

-C'est n'importe quoi … Ecoutez, je ne peux pas …

-Ah non ? cingla Chelsea. Tu préfères suivre aveuglément Clopin sans réfléchir ? Dylan, je t'ai connue meilleure que ça. Tu es intelligente, tu sais que ce que Clopin fait est idiot. Les Sangs-Mêlés de Castellan était clairement hostile. Pas ici. On aurait pu parlé. Et de toute manière … Si eux sont ici, c'est que toute la légion est au courant. Si on gagne et que ces soldats ne rentrent pas, ils enverront toute l'armée. Réfléchis, Dylan … C'est la fin de la Cour.

Dylan contempla Chelsea avec de grands yeux ronds, comme sonnée par ses mots. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être entièrement d'accord avec ce que disait la fille d'Apollon. Et je ne voulais pas me retrouver clouer ici alors que je devais retrouver Alice. Pendant un moment qui me semblait une éternité, Dylan resta silencieuse et immobile devant Chelsea. Dehors, les premiers sons de la bataille se faisaient entendre : le fracas des épées, les flèches fouettant l'air, le feu grec explosant. Il me semblait même que me parvenait les cris des premiers blessés.

Clopin était complétement fou.

Finalement, Dylan baissa la tête, et son air vaincu me sembla être le meilleur des augures. La lieutenante abdiquait.

-D'accord, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque. D'accord. En soit on pourrait fuir … Oui, on va faire ça. Chelsea, couvre-nous, et ensuite rassemble le reste de la troupe. Oppose-toi à Clopin s'il le faut, mais fait en sorte qu'ils s'échappent. Fais les passer le Colorado. Essaie d'en sauver le maximum.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, promis Chelsea en prenant derechef un arc.

-Et fais attention à toi. Je vais chercher des affaires pour la route.

Dylan disparut dans la cuisine, me laissant seule avec Camille, qui avait agrippé un parapluie jaune vif, et Chelsea qui se préparait au combat. Ses doigts tremblaient et mon cœur de se serra. Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle, à présent ? Une idée me traversa l'esprit et je pris Chelsea par les épaules.

-Ne passez pas le Colorado. Allez vers la ville, vers chez moi. Ma mère vous aidera.

-Quoi ?

Je soupirai profondément, me promettant d'appeler ma mère dès que je serais à l'abri. C'était en parti moi qui l'obligeait à ainsi se sacrifier, il était normal que je répare mes tords. Et au fond de moi, je sentais vibrer la fibre Hermès en moi, celle qui me poussait à protéger les voyageurs et les démunis.

-Je lui parlerais, assurai-je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Chelsea. Elle vous aidera, mais il faut que tu les y emmènes. Je suis sûr que tu connais Denver comme ta poche à force d'y mendier.

-Et n'allez pas dans notre planque, ajouta Camille. S'ils sont au courant pour ici, ils connaitrons sans doute leur existence … Prenez la camionnette et partez pour Denver.

Chelsea nous fixa, pétrifiée, avant de hocher la tête avec détermination. Puis elle me sauta au cou et je sentis ses larmes effleurer ma peau. Je refermai mes bras sur elle avec automatisme.

-Je suis désolé … Mais tu es courageuse, Chelsea. Tu vas y arriver.

-J'espère. Merci Travis. Et retrouve ta sœur.

Elle se détacha et prit Camille dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer les contacts physiques mais se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Dylan revient avec deux sacs bien fournis, et son arc déployé. Des plumes pendaient à sa hanse. Elle en donna un à Chelsea et l'autre à moi. Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent. Puis nous plongeâmes dans l'enfer.

La barrière de ronce était en feu et dégageait une forte fumée qui obscurcissait d'avantage la place et piquait les yeux. Camille se plia en deux, prise d'une forte quinte de toux, si bien que je dus la soutenir durant presque tout le trajet. Dylan et Chelsea poussèrent un cri d'horreur en découvrant le spectacle. A l'écart des combats, affalée contre le mur de la fermette, une jeune femme semblait à l'agonie. Tout son corps était couvert de cloque et de brulure, comme s'il prenait tout ce que les ronces subissaient. Je n'avais pas besoin du cri déchirant de Dylan pour deviner qui était cette femme :

-Rose ! Rose, non !

Un cri bien plus terrible encore se fit entendre et je vis une grande silhouette en casque courir vers la nymphe, et prendre son visage entre les mains avec douceur et douleur.

-Clopin, devina Camille en me prenant par le bras. On ne peut plus rien, à présent, il faut y aller.

-On doit l'aider, hoqueta Chelsea, dont les larmes coulaient sur le visage.

-Clopin est un fils d'Apollon comme toi, s'il doit l'aider il le fera, répliqua durement Camille. Nous on ne peut rien faire. Allez, allons-y.

Ce fut difficile d'arracher Dylan et Chelsea à leur contemplation. Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la fille de Perséphone et je dus la prendre fermement par les épaules pour que nous puissions reprendre notre chemin. Toute la Cour était entourée du buisson enflammé, et nous nous éloignèrent des combats pour trouver un passage. Dylan s'arrêta devant les ronces en feu, le nez niché dans son coude pour la protéger des fumées.

-C'est Rose, fit-t-elle d'un air désolé. Je … Je ne peux pas la couper, non …

-Elle brule, fit tristement remarquer Camille. Alors la couper … Ça ne fera pas pire.

Mais Dylan n'y paraissait pas résolue. Alors je sortis mon mousqueton, le transformait en poignard de bronze céleste, et me mit au travail. Certaines branches ne brulaient pas et je commençaient par elles. Camille donnait de grands coups de pieds dans les ronces à chaque fois, cherchant à se frayer à passage avec son parapluie jaune. Je compris un instant plus tard que son parapluie n'était pas un simple parapluie : sa poitrine semblait être aussi aiguisée qu'un couteau et elle s'en servait pour m'aider pour les branches enflammées. La chaleur n'était néanmoins pas sans conséquences : j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et mes mains commençaient à se couvrir de cloques. Camille n'était pas dans un meilleur état et se mettait à tousser assidument. Chelsea finit par nous tirer tout deux de là, alors que nous avions bien entamé des ronces, pour nous soigner. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je vis les cloques disparaître de mes mains.

-Bon j'en ai ma claque, râla Camille en brandissant son parapluie. Reculez.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et son parapluie se déploya. Un instant, je craignis qu'elle décide de passer à travers les flammes en se servant de lui comme bouclier. Mais au moment où le parapluie se déployait, je sentis comme une déflagration qui venait de sa pointe. Chelsea me tira vivement en arrière au moment où les ronces explosaient, créant un passage étroit mais suffisant pour que l'ont puisse passer. Camille eut un sourire satisfait en agitant son parapluie.

-Il est chouette, hein ? C'est Jennifer qui m'a aidé à le perfectionner. Il a plein d'autres fonctionnalités.

-Tu te bats avec un parapluie. Par les dieux. Après ça, j'aurais tout vu.

-Non, tu n'as pas tout vu, marmonna Dylan. Il s'appelle Mary Poppins.

-Oh par pitié …

-On discutera du nom du parapluie de Camille plus tard, répliqua Chelsea d'une voix pressante. Il faut que vous y alliez, maintenant.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Nous fîmes prestement volte face pour voir arriver Giovanni, le fils d'Athéna, et Allison la fille de Némésis. Elle les tenait en joue avec un long fusil que je soupçonnai être munie de balle en bronze céleste, et Giovanni tenait entre ses mains une longue épée. Dylan et Chelsea bandèrent aussitôt leurs arcs et Camille s'arma de Mary Poppins.

-Personne ne sort de la Cour, princesse, gronda Allison, les yeux rivés sur Dylan. Tu le sais, c'est toi qui l'a crée.

-Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela tournerait ainsi, rétorqua Dylan, les dents serrées. Ça … devait juste être un havre de paix.

-Vous n'êtes obligé de faire ça, plaida-je, baissant ma garde d'un centimètre. Vous pouvez encore vous sauver, vous pouvez encore …

La balle partit trop vite pour que je puisse la voir. Dylan me poussa sur le coté et la balle lui effleura la joue, y creusant un sillon écarlate. Je tombai sur le sol et une autre balle alla se ficher entre mes deux pieds. Les yeux d'Allison étaient durs comme la roche.

-Je suis presque sûre que tout ça est arrivé par ta faute. Tu as livré la Cour et nous …

-C'est faux ! Je veux juste retrouver ma sœur.

-Et bien tu la retrouveras aux enfers.

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, ou que Dylan ou Chelsea purent songer à décocher leurs flèches, Giovanni, aux cotés d'Allison, poussa un cri écœurant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son épaule, où dépassait la pointe d'une lance dorée.

Les lances des Romains.

J'échangeai un regard alarmé avec Dylan alors que Giovanni tombait à genoux.

-Chelsea, va t'en ! lui cria Dylan en la poussant vers la ferme. Vite !

Chelsea hésita un instant, avant de se mettre à courir en direction des flammes. Allison voulut retirer la lance de son épaule quand un cheval arriva à vive allure, se cabrant devant elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, pétrifiée par son arrivée soudaine, et un soldat Romain la désarma, avant de la mettre en joue. Quant à moi je me relevai et pris vivement Dylan par la main.

-On doit y aller, vite !

Dylan hocha la tête et nous nous tournâmes vers le passage que Camille avait crée. Celle-ci tenta de s'y engouffrer, quand une nouvelle lance se ficha devant elle, lui barrant la route. Le cheval d'avança en quelque pas sur moi et son cavalier me désarma avec une facilité déconcertante pour pointer son épée sous ma gorge.

-Vous n'irez nul part. Baissez vos armes.

La voix m'était affreusement familière. Comme l'était le cheval et les cheveux couleur caramel qui dépassaient du casque de la cavalière.

-Hazel Levesque.

Je vis les sourcils de Hazel se froncer du haut de son mythique cheval, Arion. Elle abaissa son épée.

-Nous nous connaissons ?

-Travis Alatir, fils d'Hermès et ancien Conseiller-en-Chef du Bungalow 11.

-Oh.

Ce n'était pas un « Oh » particulièrement encourageant. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire si j'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu déplaire à Hazel durant son séjour à la Colonie, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. A priori, elle ne devait pas me détester.

-C'est toi qui a accroché de l'ail partout dans le bungalow 13 pour vérifier si mon frère Nico était un vampire ? Et qui a mit du sang sur tout ses Tee-Shirt pour le faire croire ?

_Connor, maudit sois-tu_, rageai-je en souriant le plus courtoisement que possible.

-Ça devait être Connor, mon frère. Je ne suis plus à la Colonie, moi.

Hazel resta un instant silencieuse, me lorgnant du haut d'Arion. Malgré sa taille modeste, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver impressionnante dans son armure dorée, montant ainsi un animal mythique. Mais peut-être était-ce également dû à l'épée qu'elle pointait élégamment sous ma gorge. Puis, après un instant qui me parut une éternité, elle rangea son épée dans un fourreau accroché à sa selle, et mit pied à terre. Elle était bien plus petite que moi, le haut de son casque m'atteignant à peine, et pourtant, son impérieux regard d'or me clouait sur place.

-Maintenant, je crois que je te reconnais. Alatir, hein ? Les jumeaux ?

-Connor est mon petit frère, pas mon jumeau. Mais oui.

-Un grec, avec ça, marmonna un des soldats derrière elle. On peut le tuer, centurion ?

-Non, répliqua sèchement Hazel. Nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer. (Elle vrilla à nouveau ses yeux sur moi). Si tu es un grec de la Colonie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il est venu me chercher, intervint Camille, lorgnant méchamment le Romain qui la tenait en respect avec une lance. Notre père nous a demandé de retrouver ma sœur jumelle, Alice. Elle a disparu, on doit la retrouver.

Les sourcils de Hazel se froncèrent un peu plus et son étalon piaffa d'impatience. Elle caressa doucement ses naseaux sans nous quitter du regard.

-Hazel, insistai-je avec la foi du désespoir. C'est assez urgent pour que mon père m'ordonne d'y aller, alors que j'avais cessé toute activités de Sang-Mêlé. Je t'en supplie, peu importe ce que la Légion est venu faire ici … Laisse-moi y aller. S'il te plait.

-On a été informé qu'un groupe de Sang-Mêlé était ici, avoua Hazel en penchant la tête. Dont d'ancien de la Légion qui étaient recherchés. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse ainsi.

-Nous non plus, lâcha Dylan dans un filet de voix.

-On veut juste retrouver Alice, assurai-je, plantant mon regard dans celui de Hazel pour que le message passe mieux. Je t'en prie … Il s'agit uniquement d'Alice. Elle est peut-être en train de mourir, ou je ne sais pas encore quoi … Hazel, mon père me l'a demandé, c'est forcément important. S'il te plait …

Je vis Hazel hésiter, ses lèvres se pinçant en une mince ligne marquant son indécision. Elle contempla Dylan, blessée, et désarmée, puis Camille et son parapluie jaune. Nous formions un piètre groupe, mais c'était tout ce dont je disposais pour retrouver ma sœur et j'en avais besoin. Les soldats parurent sentir l'hésitation de leur cheffe.

-Hazel, on a des ordres … Reyna nous a demandé de les ramener.

-Pas tous, protesta la centurion. Seulement ceux que la Légion recherchait. Comment vous vous appelez ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Dylan et Camille. Elles m'interrogèrent du regard et je hochai imperceptiblement la tête. De toute manière, elles étaient toutes deux grecques : ce n'était sans doute pas elles que les Romains cherchaient. Elles déclinèrent leurs identités et Hazel parut satisfaite. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas.

-Mais Hazel …

-Ils ne sont pas sur nos listes. Ils ne nous intéressent pas. Vous pouvez y aller.

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Dylan ramassa l'arc qu'elle avait laissé tomber et Camille s'engagea dans le passage dans demander son reste.

-Merci, centurion Levesque, soupirai-je avec un grand sourire. Mon instinct ne m'a pas menti, tu es une fille bien.

-Mouais. J'ai quand même une condition, te concernant. Dis à ton frère de ne plus embêter le mien. Sinon, je te retrouverais et c'est toi qui payeras, d'accord ?

Son regard sérieux était démenti par son léger sourire. Une vague de mélancolie m'étreint quand je songeai que vu le contexte actuel avec Connor, je pourrais l'obliger à rien – et de toute manière, il s'agissait de Nico Di Angelo. Le coup du vampire, j'aurais été capable de le faire moi-même.

-Je vais essayer. Merci.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je fis volte-face, et suivis Dylan et Camille à travers les ronces, le feu et l'obscurité.

OoO

-Toujours aucun messages de Chelsea, remarqua Dylan en rangeant son téléphone.

Elle était allongée à l'arrière de la vieille Prius que nous venions de voler. Une plaie saignait à sa joue, et elle grimaçait chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, mais dans l'ensemble elle était intacte. Camille l'était également, et dormait à présent contre la fenêtre du coté passager, son parapluie jaune contre sa poitrine. Je conduisais la voiture, avec parfois une brusquerie qui me valait le regard noir de Dylan dans le rétroviseur.

-Les communications passent mal en ce moment, lui dis-je, me rappelant du mal que j'avais en ce moment à joindre ma sœur Julia au Camp. Et tu veux nous attirer des ennuis ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas que les téléphones ça attire les monstres ?

-Tu utilises bien le tien, toi.

-Pas pareil. Mon père est Hermès, messager des dieux, le roi des communications et saint créateur d'internet. J'ai une sorte de passe-droit.

-Comment tu penses qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?

Je gardai un instant le silence, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Nous allions vers l'ouest et l'aube éclairait le ciel d'une belle couleur rosée. La fuite de la Cour avait été douloureuse pour tous. Dylan n'avait cessé de se retourner, des larmes pleins les yeux, pour voir la Cour se réduire peu à peu en cendre et Camille avait montré quelques signes de sensibilité en pinçant des lèvres. Notre seule satisfaction avait été d'entendre, alors que nous étions à distance respectueuse de la Cour, le bruit d'un moteur qui quittait la fermette en flamme en trombe. Chelsea avait sans doute réussi à s'enfuir – du moins, c'était ce que nous espérions.

-Aucune idée, Dylan. Clopin devait sans doute être sur la liste de Hazel – et Chelsea aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle a du réussir à s'enfuir.

-Alors pourquoi elle n'appelle pas ? Elle doit être à Denver à l'heure qu'il est …

-Je t'ai dis, les communications entre demi-dieux passent mal, répétai-je avec lassitude. Dylan, je suis sincèrement désolé pour la Cour mais … Cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

Je sus avant même de voir son regard meurtrier dans le rétroviseur que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire.

-La Cour c'est tout que j'ai connu, répondit-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, le regard humide. J'ai aidé Clopin à la mettre debout, ça a été ma maison et ma famille durant des années … Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, à toi, si ton précieux Camp avait été réduit en cendre que tu avais dû le suivre en urgence ? Sans avoir aucune nouvelle de ta famille ?

-J'ai participé à plusieurs guerres, Dylan, lui rappelai-je avec douceur. L'incertitude, je connais bien.

La colonie avait l'été dernier subi des dommages colossaux. Le bungalow onze s'était effondré en flamme, et avec lui certains demi-dieux restés à l'intérieur. Cela avait été une angoisse de chaque instant de déblayer les gravats à la recherche des survivants. Le siège de New-York avait été aussi un calvaire. Connor était parti en reconnaissance avec Julia et d'autres frères et sœurs, pendant l'interruption des combats. Ils avaient été partis tout le jour et j'avais arpenté le hall de l'hôtel dans lequel nous avions élu domicile de long en large en les attendant, me rongeant les sangs et les ongles. Finalement, ils étaient revenus au crépuscule, portant le corps de la chasseresse qui les avait accompagné. Je n'avais pas le cœur à raconter ces histoires à Dylan. Je ne voulais pas lancer une sorte de compétition sur qui avait vécu les trucs les plus horribles. Sans doute parce qu'elle gagnerait haut la main. Moi, malgré tout, j'avais toujours ma mère, Connor, et Denver. Dylan n'avait à présent plus rien. Le pire dans toute cela, c'était que j'avais douloureusement conscience que c'était en partie de ma faute. Dylan ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer dans le rétroviseur. J'évitai de croiser son regard – tant pour garder les yeux sur la route que pour maintenir la culpabilité à distance. Mais même sans le voir, il me transperçait.

-Cette fille, Hazel, entonna-t-elle alors, et j'y vis l'effort de penser à autre chose qu'à la destruction de la Cour. Tu la connais bien ?

-Assez mal, en fait. Je n'ai pas parlé à beaucoup de Romain quand ils ont stationné chez nous. Et toi ? Je veux dire … C'est une fille de Pluton, non ?

Dylan dressa un sourcil.

-Et ?

-Et … Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que … Peut-être tu lui répondais …

-Je suis une fille de Perséphone, mauvaise herbe. Pas de Proserpine.

-Ah.

Je me sentais un petit peu idiot de ne pas avoir vu la nuance. La personne à laquelle elle répondait devant être grecque. Pourtant, Hadès/Pluton ne devait pas avoir des masses d'enfants, parce qu'un pacte – qui n'avait de pacte que le nom car personne ne l'avait respecté – avait longtemps interdit aux trois grands d'avoir des enfants. Et malheureusement, je ne connaissais qu'un grec qui avait survécu à cela.

-Et sans indiscrétion … Tu sais à qui tu réponds ? Je veux dire, quel enfant Hadès a eu pour … euh … « justifier » ta naissance ?

Je crus qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre et m'envoyer sur les roses. Mais contre toute attente, elle ne fit que grimacer.

-Je ne suis pas censée savoir ça, en fait. Ma mère ne me l'a pas dit la seule fois que je l'ai vue. Et je ne suis jamais allée aux Enfers. Mais un jour, un gamin est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que j'étais sa « réponse » et j'ai compris. Peut-être que tu le connais, il est à la Colonie.

-Nico Di Angelo.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

J'accusais le coup, assommé. Il avait bien sûr été la première personne à laquelle j'avais pensé, mais j'avais éloigné cette possibilité de mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais réellement su ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de ce demi-dieu sombre et mélancolique au regard acéré. En réalité, je pensais qu'il me faisait flipper. Oui, c'était cela, j'avais peur de Nico et cette aura ombreuse qui s'accrochait à ses pas. Je n'aimais la mort, et Nico Di Angelo l'incarnait parfaitement. L'idée que Dylan puisse avoir un rapport, même infime avec lui me rendait mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, devina Dylan, remarquant visiblement mon malaise.

-Ce n'est pas ça. A vrai dire, je ne lui ai quasiment jamais parlé. Il est juste … bizarre. Donc tu l'as rencontré ?

-A Denver, oui. Il est venu me voir. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit sur la Cour, si c'est ce que tu penses. On a juste pris un café, et je me suis faite passée pour une gamine des rues.

-Cour ou pas, c'est ce que tu es, Dylan.

-La ferme. En tout cas je l'ai trouvé gentil. Son père l'avait informé de l'entente et il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait sa réponse. Mais il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de lui.

-Voilà qui est surprenant.

Il n'y avait pas plus secret que Nico Di Angelo. Pourtant, de longues années à le croiser m'avaient appris quelques trucs – son étrange passion pour les cartes mythomagic, la perte de sa grande sœur et sa toute nouvelle homosexualité. Cette dernière chose fit rire Dylan de bon cœur. Imperceptiblement, je me sentis me détendre, et mes doigts se décrisper du volant. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre Dylan rire.

-Je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus, quand je l'ai vu, avoua-t-elle. Il est si sombre, si renfermé …

-Qui ça ?

Camille venait d'ouvrir un œil, gardant toujours dans ses bras sa meurtrière Mary Poppins. Ses deux tresses noires étaient complétement défaites.

-Un copain à Dylan, répondis-je, récoltant le regard noir de celle-ci. Bien dormi la marmotte ?

-Ça va. On est où, là ?

-Tu nous as dit d'aller vers l'ouest, on va vers l'ouest. On vient de passer la frontière avec l'Utah.

-Parfait.

-Camille ? (Dylan se redressa pour avancer sa tête entre nos deux sièges). Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais si sûre d'avoir besoin de moi ?

Camille eut un vague mouvement d'agacement, comme si elle chassait une mouche. Ses yeux noirs étaient gorgés de sommeil et ce fut d'une voix atone qu'elle répondit :

-J'ai rêvé d'Alice ses derniers temps. Je … Je pensais que c'était des simples rêves, venus de mon imagination mais … (Elle me jeta un regard). C'est plus que ça, non ?

Je hochai la tête, jubilant intérieurement. Camille avait rêvé d'Alice, elle l'avait admis dans la salle télé. J'ignorais si c'était mon père qui lui avait envoyé ces rêves ou si c'était leur lien de jumelles qui se manifestait, mais c'était notre seule chance de savoir ce qui lui était arrivée.

-Une des règles primordiales chez les demi-dieux. Un rêve n'en ai jamais un.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Camille garda un instant le silence. C'était peut-être l'effet de mon imagination, mais son regard semblait légèrement embué.

-Je crois qu'elle me cherchait.

La voix de Camille était rauque et Dylan mit doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Je pensais que c'était mon subconscient qui m'envoyait ses rêves. J'ai … j'ai toujours attendu qu'Alice ou ma mère vienne me chercher. Une façon de me narguer, quoi.

-Non, Camille, lui souffla doucement Dylan pour lui prendre la main. Ta sœur te cherchait vraiment, pas vrai Travis ?

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise. En réalité, Alice n'avait jamais cherché Camille. Et cela n'avait aucun sens qu'elle la cherche.

Parce que Camille était censée être morte.

Je compris en un éclair ce qui s'était passé dans la tête d'Alice. Mes doigts se crispèrent à nouveau sur le volant.

-Elle est partie vers les Enfers.

-Pire que ça. Elle y est déjà descendue, Travis. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi, Dylan. On a besoin d'un enfant des Enfers pour aller dans les Enfers.

Dylan cligna des yeux, abasourdie, et Camille dégagea la main de la sienne. A présent, ses yeux étaient aussi sec que le désert dans lequel nous étions plongés.

-Comment le sais-tu ? souffla Dylan, perplexe. Comment sais-tu qu'elle y est ?

-Je le sens, c'est tout. La dernière image que j'ai eu d'elle, c'était à Los Angeles. On habitait là-bas. Mais … Je ne sais, on aurait dit qu'elle partait en expédition. Elle avait un sac à dos et des chaussures de marche. Et une photo de nous deux dans les mains. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus à Los Angeles. Elle est aux Enfers.

Dylan garda un moment le silence, dévisageant Camille avec une sorte de gêne. Je devinai qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette nature là, celle de fille des ombres, et qu'elle répugnait à l'utiliser. Pourtant, elle finit par pousser un soupir de résignation.

-OK. OK, je veux bien l'entendre. Alice te croit morte, elle va te chercher aux Enfers. Jusque là c'est logique. Tu as besoin d'une enfant des enfers ? Pas forcément nécessaire, mais assez logique aussi. Et tu as une chance incroyable que cela arrive en automne.

-Peut-être que mon père a parfaitement calculer ce timing.

Dylan me jeta un regard acéré pour me faire taire.

-_Mais_, je suis peut-être une enfant des Enfers – du moins en ce moment – il n'empêche que je n'ai _aucune idée_de comment on y accède.

Camille se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et baissa les yeux d'un air déçu. En revanche, un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'étonna Dylan avant de se rembrunir. Je déteste quand tu souris comme ça.

-Alala, Dylan. Ta formation de demi-déesse à la Cour a été plus que lacunaire. (Elle rougit furieusement en me fusillant du regard). Crois-moi, à force de côtoyer Percy Jackson, on apprend quelques trucs utiles. Camille (j'extrais mon portable de ma poche pour lui tendre). Entre « Los Angeles » dans le GPS.

-Mais Alice n'y est plus …

-En fait, si. Ou plutôt en dessous. Je vous expliquerais. En tout cas, les filles, j'espère que vous avez fait le plein de drachmes. Parce que comme nous sommes vivants, je pense que Charon nous demandera plus d'une pièce pour passer.


	7. Chapter 7 : Un conseil

Chapitre 7 : Un conseil : n'y allez surtout pas. 

-N'Y VA SURTOUT PAS !

J'éloignai vivement le téléphone de mon oreille suite au cri strident de Percy Jackson. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme avant de le mettre en haut-parleur pour plus de sécurité pour mes oreilles.

-OK mec, calme-toi. Je te demandais juste des infos.

-Tu les as tes infos. Si tu dois aller aux enfers, la réponse est simple : n'y va pas. Tu auras tout le temps de les visiter quand tu seras mort, mon pote.

Je réprimai un grondement sourd et rapprochai ma cigarette de mes lèvres pour en tirer une bouffée. J'avais volé ce paquet dans la station service que nous venions de visiter, sous le regard réprobateur de Dylan qui ne semblait aimer ni le vol, ni la clope. Quand j'avais compris que notre périple pour trouver Alice nous emmènerait aux Enfers, ma première idée avait été de passer un coup de fil à Percy Jackson. Sa première quête il y avait quelques années l'y avait emmené, et il avait passé un bout de temps au Tartare, le pire endroit des Enfers, l'été dernier. Alors s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait me conseiller sur un voyage à faire là-bas, c'était bien lui. Alors maintenant que vous étions arrêté, après six heures de voyage éprouvant, j'en avais profité pour décrocher notre téléphone. Assise en tailleur sur le capot de la vielle Prius volée, ses lunettes de soleil rondes sur son nez, Dylan ne loupait pas le moindre de nos échanges.

-Je t'ai expliqué que je n'avais le choix, répliquai-je en poussant un profond soupir. Les messages-Iris passent mal, même avec moi, on a aucun moyen de communiquer avec Alice. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne passe une bêtise.

-La bêtise elle l'a déjà faite, mec. Bon, bref, évidemment que je vais t'aider. Où tu es, déjà ?

J'interrogeai Dylan du regard, étant donné que c'était elle qui conduisait les dernières heures alors que je piquai un léger somme dans la voiture.

-Comté de Sevier, Utah.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Affirmatif. Qui c'est ?

-Peu importe, on est dans l'Utah. Comment on fait pour entrer dans les Enfers, donc ?

-Tu aurais dû appeler Annabeth, elle a une meilleure mémoire que moi pour ces trucs là …

Je réprimai un frisson en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette. C'était peut-être vrai mais Annabeth était plus prompt à m'étriper qu'à m'aider.

-Bah fouille alors, je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas que de l'eau dans ton cerveau.

-Très drôle. Je me souviens que c'était un immeuble en marbre noir en plein Los Angeles. Après je t'avouerais que l'adresse …

-Percy fais un effort, s'il te plait …

-D'accord, d'accord ça vient … C'était des studios, je crois. Oui, c'est ça, des studios avec des lettres derrières … CAS. Ou peut-être DAS.

J'ignorais ce qui était le plus insupportable : Percy qui cherchait dans sa mémoire, manifestement faite d'eau, quel était le studio qui cachait les Enfers, ou le fou rire que Dylan tentait vainement de réprimer.

-C'est bon je l'ai ! finit par crier Percy, si bien que je dus une nouvelle fois éloigner le téléphone. Les studios d'enregistrements DOA, Los Angeles. Invente-toi une belle mort et passe pour un macchabée, peut-être que pour vous ça devrait passer. Sinon, prépare la masse de drachmes – et promet de parler à Hadès d'une augmentation, Charon est sous-payé.

-On a combien en drachmes ? demandai-je à Camille, qui était en train de les compter, assise à terre devant la voiture.

Elle avait enfoncé une casquette sur sa tête sous le soleil accablant et son parapluie était posé à coté d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas si ce sera assez pour Charon, soupira-t-elle profondément. Alors je vote pour se faire passer pour des macchabés.

-Vendu. Percy ? On fait quoi, après ?

-Ma partie préférée ! Hé bien mon gars, tu improvises.

-J'improvise ? répétai-je, dubitatif.

-Euh … Ouais. C'est comme ça que je fais toujours, et aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore en vie.

Camille et Dylan s'accordèrent pour me jeter un regard entendu. Visiblement, l'improvisation ne leur allait pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire, j'avais compté sur le titre de « princesse des Enfers » de Dylan pour avoir un sauf-conduit. (Elle détestait que je dise ça. Mais le fait que sa mère soit reine des Enfers en faisait d'elle la princesse). Ce fut justement elle qui demanda :

-Et Cerbère ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Je m'efforçai de rester impassible à la prononciation de ce qui, à ce jour, me faisait le plus peur dans les Enfers. Pas les morts, non. Ni Hadès. Mais l'immense chien tricéphale qui gardait l'entrée.

-Cerbère ? Oh ne t'en fais, c'est juste un chien. Prends une balle avec toi. Rouge, de préférence.

-Rassurant …, souffla Dylan, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et après on les fouille pour trouver Alice, achevai-je, ne voyant pas d'autre issues. Pigé. D'autres conseils ?

-Ne tombe pas dans le Tartare. Et évite le Styx : l'invincibilité, c'est pas aussi cool que ce qu'on pense. Et le Léthé, aussi : on a réussi à effacer la mémoire d'un Titan grâce à lui.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq.

Dylan eut une moue dubitative et Camille poussa un grognement sonore. Je leur jetai un regard agacé alors que Percy me demandait :

-C'est quoi votre prochaine étape, du coup ?

-Euh … On comptait s'arrêter pour la nuit à Las Vegas. On est en plein désert et …

-N'Y VA SURTOUT PAS !

Je fis un véritable bond alors que Dylan se mordait la lèvre pour masquer son rire. Percy m'expliqua qu'il y avait un hôtel qui gardait leurs membres prisonniers avec des sortes de drogues et duquel il avait failli ne pas y réchapper quelques années plus tôt.

-Hôtel-casino du Lotus, répétai-je. Retenez les filles : on n'y va pas.

-C'est ça. Ah et Travis, dernière chose.

-Oui ?

Percy marqua un temps d'arrêt, et je sentis l'atmosphère se tendre derrière le téléphone.

-Si par le plus grand des hasards, sur un malentendu … Tu croises un géant appelé Bob, dans les Enfers. Tu pourras lui dire que … J'ai dit bonjour aux étoiles de sa part ?

-Pas de problème, promis-je, perplexe. Je lui dirais si je le croise.

-Tu le croiseras sans doute pas. Mais … au cas où.

Là-dessus, il raccrocha et je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche. Le dernier souhait de Percy m'avait déstabilisé, ainsi que l'émotion contenue dans sa voix.

-Ainsi c'était lui, dit alors Dylan avec un sourire moqueur. Le grand Percy Jackson qui a sauvé le monde deux fois.

-Hazel m'a fait une plus grande impression, marmonna Camille en rangeant les drachmes.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu Percy se battre. Ou utiliser ses pouvoirs sur l'océan. Bref, ne vous fiez pas à cette conversation.

-Et qui est Bob ?

Je haussai les épaules, n'en n'ayant aucune idée. Octobre approchait, pourtant il faisait une chaleur de bête dans l'Utah et de la sueur coulait le long de mon cou. Je l'essuyai passivement, et jetai un coup d'œil au soleil déclinant.

-Allez on bouge. On a encore quatre heures de route jusque Las Vegas.

-On aura assez d'argent ? s'inquiéta Camille en se levant.

-Ouais, t'inquiète.

J'avais appelé ma mère pour la prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de Chelsea. Un peu trop tard parce que Chelsea était déjà arrivée avec une dizaine d'autres adolescents, nous avait-elle appris, nous rassurant tous. Elle s'était montrée fort compréhensive en mettant un peu plus d'argent sur mon compte afin que je puisse trouver de quoi dormir, et avait promis de s'occuper des survivants de la Cour. Dylan descendit du capot, arguant qu'elle commençait à cuire comme un œuf, et j'écrasai ma cigarette à terre avant de la suivre dans la voiture.

Direction la ville lumière des Etats-Unis.

**OoO**

Qu'on se le dise : je détestais Las Vegas.

J'avais passé des vacances entières dans la ferme de mon grand-père, dans les Grandes Plaines avec les Rocheuses pour seul horizon. Il s'était amusé à nous apprendre à conduire le tracteur, à moi et à Connor – la pire idée de sa vie, nous avions détruit son champ de maïs un été – à nourrir les poules, à monter ses chevaux. Et bien que je m'étais toujours senti lié à Denver, j'avais toujours préféré la vie là-bas, ainsi que celle que j'avais vécue à la Colonie, entre la mer et les champs de fraise. J'aimais le plein air. De manière générale, la ville m'avait toujours angoissé.

Mais alors celle-là, c'était pire que tout.

Je me tordais le cou pour voir les sommets des buildings. Les lumières et néons m'agressaient la rétine, et je plissai les yeux. Las Vegas, c'était … _Trop_. Trop haut, trop vertigineux, trop bruyant, trop lumineux. Le soleil était couché et pourtant je me pensais presque en plein jour.

Nous étions assis sur un trottoir, en face de la petite Tour Eiffel qui attirait nombre de touristes. Nous avions abandonné la Prius à l'entrée de la ville, et Camille avait réclamé qu'on en vole une plus luxueuse une fois arrivée. Dylan avait pris mon téléphone et consultait les sites d'hôtels, ses lunettes rondes toujours sur le nez. Elle non plus ne devait pas apprécier la luminosité ambiante.

-Y'en a un pas trop cher de l'autre coté de la ville. Ça va il est dans notre budget. Je prends une chambre de trois personnes ? Il en reste.

-Oui, vas-y, marmonna Camille, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement. Du moment que c'est pas celui du Lotus. Je veux juste … (Elle étouffa un bâillement) allez dormir.

-Tout les trois dans la même chambre ? dis-je à Dylan avec un sourire malicieux. Tu vas me supporter toute une nuit ?

-La ferme, mauvais-herbe. Et je mettrais Camille entre nous deux.

Mais un petit sourire avait frémi au coin de ses lèvres. Elle réserva en ligne et tapa l'adresse de l'hôtel dans le GPS. Camille gémit en voyant le temps de marche.

-Trente-sept minutes, vous êtes sérieux ? On ne peut pas aller chercher la Prius ?

-Non, je ne conduis pas dans une ville pareille. Allez debout gamine.

Camille se leva en maugréant et nous suivîmes Dylan dans les rues ultra-éclairées de Las Vegas. J'avais l'impression qu'un projecteur était braqué en permanence sur moi, et cela me donnait la migraine. La fatigue me tombait sur les épaules et bientôt ce fut le tour de Camille, qui malgré son désamour évident des contacts physique, s'appuyait largement sur moi pour ne pas tomber. Pour tromper la fatigue, je volais. Pas grand-chose : des porte-clefs, des cigarettes, des jetons. Ma plus grande trouvaille fut une casquette des Lakers qui j'enfonçai sur ma tête, sous les yeux dépités de Dylan. Nous nous enfoncions dans des rues de moins en moins éclairés, à contre-sens des hordes de joueurs qui allaient gaiement perdre leur argent dans les casinos.

-S'ils sont si pressés qu'on vole leur fric, je serais ravi de le leur prendre, commentai-je en suivant du regard une bande de jeune trentenaire.

-Pas question, mauvaise herbe. Je crois qu'on ne doit plus être très loin ...

-Excussssez-moi ?

Je fis volte face, faisant valser Camille qui se rattrapa in extremis à Dylan.

-Frère en carton, il est même pas capable me porter …

-Oui ? dis-je à l'homme qui venait de m'arrêter.

Il avait l'air avenant, avec un immense sourire qui découvrait des dents incroyablement blanches et qui contrastait avec sa peau basanée. Ses yeux étaient sombres et chaleureux et sa voix avait un petit accent sifflant que je ne situais pas.

-Vous m'avez volé ma casssquette.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, râla discrètement Dylan derrière moi.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de pied et sourit tranquillement à l'homme devant moi.

-Il doit y avoir erreur, c'est la mienne. La lumière m'agresse les yeux, alors je la visière atténue un peu.

-Vous êtes fan des Lakersss ? Vous avez sssuivi le dernier match ?

-Contre les Warriors ? Et comment. Quel match de Stephen Curry, non ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils devant mon sourire innocent et ma connaissance du championnat de basket. C'était grâce à ce sport que j'avais obtenu ma bourse pour l'université et je continuais de suivre les matchs (bien que je supportais les Denver Nuggets. Non, rien à voir avec les chicken-nuggets, un peu de respect).

-J'insiste. C'est ma casssquette. Je viens de Los Angeles.

-Belle ville. J'y suis allé pendant les vacances, l'été dernier. A un de ces jours, mon vieux.

Je voulus me retourner vers les filles et reprendre le cours de ma route, mais sa main s'abattit sur mon épaule. Plus lourde. Plus menaçante. Je me tendis immédiatement, d'autant plus que Dylan et Camille, qui faisaient face à moi, regardaient l'homme avec une expression horrifiée. Un long frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Je m'efforçai de rester calme quand je leur demandai :

-Laissez-moi deviner. Il est en train de devenir un monstre ?

Elles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

-Un monstre ? Comme ccc'est vulgaire …

Dylan me tira en arrière et Camille déploya son parapluie. Une intense lumière se mit à briller, aveuglant l'homme derrière moi. Puis, tel une épéiste, elle se fendit et le toucha de la poitrine du parapluie. Il poussa un cri de souffrance, alors que des écailles commençaient à lui recouvrir le corps. Celui-ci commença à changer, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus car Dylan nous pris tout deux par le col.

-On se taille, vite !

-Pas sssssi vite.

Deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'autre coté, des silhouettes monstrueuses, serpentines et douloureusement familière, qui s'avançant vers nous en rampant.

-Des _drakinae_, marmonna Dylan en sortant son arc à plume pour encocher une flèche. C'est pas vrai, on a si peu de chance … ?

-Apparemment. Euh désolé. Il semblerait que j'ai volé la casquette de leur chef.

-Oh bon sang….

Sans attendre, elle décocha une flèche qui allait se planter dan l'abdomen de la première drakina. Elle poussa un sifflement avant s'exploser en une gerbe de poussière. Un identique bruit m'attira de l'autre coté : Mary Poppins pouvait visiblement lancer des piques acéré qui venaient de réduire une nouvelle femme reptilienne en poussière. Camille eut un sourire diabolique, et son visage couvert de cicatrice prit une expression inquiétante.

-Il est vraiment chouette ce parapluie !

-Rend-moi ma casssquette, graine de dieu, exigea l'homme, devenu entièrement reptilien.

Ces queues fendirent l'air de façon menaçante. Je jetai un regard mauvais à Dylan.

-Tout ça, c'est parce que tu as utilisé mon téléphone, sache-le. Tu veux la casquette ? ajoutai-je à l'adresse du reptilien. Pas de problème, man, elle est à toi.

Je la lui jetai et Dylan profita que ces yeux soient fixés sur la casquette pour l'abattre d'une flèche. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Le problème, c'était les cinq autres femelles qui l'attendait dans l'ombre et que nous n'avions pas vues. Une fois le mâle réduit en poussière, elles se jetèrent sur nous avec des cris perçants que même la Brume ne pouvait pas masquer.

-Attention à leurs griffes ! hurla Dylan à Camille.

Et nous chargeâmes. Dès lors, je ne m'occupais plus que de la lame qui s'était entendu dans ma main et des redoutables drakinae devant moi. Je m'efforçai de rester loin de leurs griffes acérés luisant de poison, et de leurs queues fortes qui pouvait facilement me désarçonner. Cela finit évidemment par m'arriver, à un moment où, obnubiler par le fait de ne pas prendre un coup de griffe, je ne vis pas la queue arriver derrière moi et me faucher. Je m'étalai face contre terre, à un centimètre de la queue reptilienne. Je saisis ma chance et la sectionnai d'un coup de poignard. La drakina hurla de douleur et j'en profitai pour me redresser et la frapper dans le ventre. Un instant plus tard, mon poignard retombait dans le vide.

Bien. Une de moins.

Camille se battait, son parapluie replié, contre une drakina. Elle disparut un instant plus tard, la flèche plantée dans les omoplates retombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je cherchai Dylan du regard, mais avant que je ne puisse la repérer, une troisième drakina se jeta sur moi et me renvoya sur le tapis. Je sentis mon nez craqué sous le choc.

-OK, j'en ai marre, grognai-je en cherchant cette maudite queue du regard.

Mais elle était trop loin, et je compris un instant plus tard qu'elle prenait de l'élan pour le heurter une fois de plus. Je roulai plusieurs fois sur moi, mu par le coup et me cognai avec un grognement contre le bas d'un immeuble. Mon poignard s'était échappé de ma main et avait teinté un peu plus loin. La drakina s'avança vers moi alors que je tentai péniblement de me relever, ricanant de sa voix sifflante. Elle se jeta sur moi, toute griffe dehors, et je tentai de m'extraire du mur avec la force du désespoir. Ses griffes se plantèrent à un cheveu de ma tête, s'enfonçant dans le béton profondément. Ses yeux lumineux aux pupilles verticales étaient rivés sur moi, mauvaise et meurtrière, me clouant sur place. Son haleine flétrie me donnait la nausée et me chatouillait la peau. J'étais coincé, mais elle l'était aussi : ses griffes étaient si profondément bloquée dans le béton qu'elle peinait à s'en dépêtrer. Si j'avais eu mon poignard ça aurait été le moment idéal pour planter la lame dans son cœur. Mais malheureusement, mon poignard gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Alors je ne pouvais que la regarder, pétrifié, attendant que l'un de nous deux trouve une échappatoire. Au moment où je songeai à me jeter sur elle pour nous décoller tout deux de ce mur, une pointe de bronze dépassa de sa poitrine, y faisant gicler le sang et gémir la femelle-serpent. La drakina fut réduite à poussière, faisant apparaître une épée de bronze céleste qui luisait sous la lumière de Vegas.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas te passer de moi, tout compte fait.

Je connaissais cette voix, comme je connaissais cette épée qui me tenait à présent en joue, encore couverte du sang de la drakina. Je la connais bien trop. Je levai lentement les yeux le long de l'épée, jusque sa garde où brillait le caducée paternel. Puis plus haut jusqu'à un regard noisette obscurcis par des boucles folles châtains.

Presque le reflet du mien.

-Connor.

Les lèvres de mon petit frère s'étirèrent en un sourire espiègle et il abaissa son épée. Elle se rétracta dans sa main, jusqu'à devenir un mousqueton qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture.

-Le seul et l'unique. Tu vas te lever ou elles t'ont brisé les jambes ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ça me semblait être la question la plus logique à poser dans un premier temps. Il était censé être à Long Island, à jouir de la sécurité du camp, et à tapisser les lits des Arès de mousse à raser. Pas ici. Pas devant moi. Connor s'esclaffa.

-Tu sembles être ravi de me voir, c'est fou.

Je le dévisageai, estomaqué, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'au léger sourire de Connor affichait.

C'était la première fois que je me trouvais face à lui depuis qu'il nous avait claqué la porte au nez, avant la rentrée.

Aussitôt, la stupeur de le voir ici, à des kilomètres de la Colonie, et le manque que son absence avait occasionné, s'effacèrent lentement pour laisser place à des sentiments que j'avais refoulé. La colère. La trahison. L'amertume quand je repensais aux mots cruels qu'il m'avait sorti et aux larmes que ma mère avait laissé couler, pour qu'à présent il se présente devant moi avec un sourire qui me donnait envie de coller mon poing dans son nez – et le fait que mon propre nez me fasse affreusement souffrir n'arrangeait rien.

C'était dont ça que ressentait Annabeth quand je lui souriais d'un air idiot ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, répliquai-je, me relevant avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Connor dressa l'un de ses sourcils en accent circonflexe et son regard s'assombrit quelque peu. Son sourire s'effaça.

-Calme-toi, frangin. C'est Percy qui m'a appelé.

-Percy.

Pourquoi l'avais-je appelé, déjà ? Connor haussa les épaules et je scrutai la rue derrière lui. Camille essuyait la pointe de son parapluie avec son tee-shirt. Enfin, je vis enfin Dylan pour la première fois depuis que les Drakinae s'étaient jetées sur nous, parlant avec animation à un garçon pâle aux cheveux noirs qui tenait une épée sombre à la main. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

_Nico. Nico Di Angelo. _

-Je rêve … Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

-C'est lui qui m'a amené ici. En Vol d'Ombre. Tu devrais essayer, ça déchire.

Connor parlait d'un ton badin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il dévisagea les filles.

-C'est Blackraven ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant Dylan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ?

-Et toi, plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas quitter la Colonie.

Connor parut accuser le coup, mais ne releva pas la pique. Ses yeux étincelèrent et sa voix se fit nettement plus froide, voilée d'une colère sourde :

-Percy m'a dit que tu comptais descendre dans les Enfers_. Di Immortales_, les Enfers, Trav' ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ? Avec Blackraven, en plus ! La fac t'a fait oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire ?

Je le fusillai du regard, mais il ne sourcilla pas. A présent, lui aussi semblait agacé : sans doute les souvenirs de notre dispute remontait-elle également à son esprit. Et peut-être que je devais paraître légèrement ingrat, à être si froid alors qu'il venait probablement de me sauver la vie. Je vis mon poignard qui gisait derrière lui et le ramassait d'un geste leste.

-Merci, maugréai-je de mauvaise grâce. Pour … ça.

Je désignai d'un geste vague l'endroit où la drakina et moi nous tenions un instant plus tôt. Connor hocha sèchement la tête.

-Un plaisir. Maman m'en aurait voulu si je t'avais laissé mourir.

-Parce que tu penses à maman, maintenant ?

Connor soupira profondément et s'éloigna à grand pas, la mâchoire contractée. Il s'avança vers Nico et je vis les yeux de Dylan s'écarquiller quand elle le vit s'approcher. Son regard passa de moi, avant de se reporter sur Connor, avant de se reposer sur moi. Je haussai les épaules, et donnait un coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait le malheur de trainer dans la rue.

J'avais assez de souci à régler pour que Connor ne vienne s'immiscer là-dedans.

-C'est ton frère ?

Je me retournai vivement sur Camille, qui s'était avancée vers moi, Mary Poppins à la main. Elle ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure.

-Sans déconner. Tu crois ?

-Vous vous ressemblez vachement, poursuivit-elle malgré ma mauvaise humeur. Vous êtes jumeaux, vous aussi ?

J'observai Connor à la dérobée, alors qu'il semblait visiblement occuper à saluer Dylan avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Ses folles boucles châtain avaient poussées depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et il semblait avoir pris en taille et en stature. J'avais toujours fait quelques centimètres de plus que lui, mais j'étais très mince quand lui était plus musclé et plus fort physiquement. Cette différence de stature expliquait pourquoi lui se battait à l'épée quand je préféré la maniabilité du poignard. Pourtant, les gens ne voyaient que nos ressemblances : nos boucles châtains, nos yeux noisettes, notre long nez, notre sourire annonciateur d'embrouille. « Les jumeaux Alatir ».

-Non. Non, il a un an de moins que moi.

-Et l'autre garçon, qui c'est ?

Je grognai en secouant la tête. Bien que je ne voulais absolument pas m'approcher de ce groupe de trois, Dylan commençait à me jeter des regards alertes, du genre « maîtrise ton frère, ou je le transforme en chicken-nuggets façon Blackraven ». Alors, après avoir échangé un regard avec Camille, j'avançai vers elle en trainant les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Dylan fronça du nez quand elle m'aperçut.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Percy les a apparemment prévenu qu'on comptait faire du camping aux Enfers, marmonna-je.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Dylan.

-Je sais. Mais en l'occurrence, je parlais plutôt de ton nez. Tiens. (Elle me tendit un mouchoir). T'as du sang qui coule encore.

A la plus grande honte, le rouge me monta violemment aux joues et j'essuyai le sang qui me maculait le nez et les lèvres. Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Nico Di Angelo – un de ses sourires sinistres qui me faisait frissonner. C'était un garçon très pâle, bien plus jeune que moi, avec des yeux sombres, si sombre qu'ils semblaient vous aspirer pour un allé simple pour les Enfers. Il ne portait pas son blouson d'aviateur, mais un jean et un Tee-shirt noir, et une bague « tête de mort » en argent brillait à son majeur. La seule note de couleur dans son accoutrement était les perles accrochées à son collier de la Colonie. J'effleurai mon propre lacet de cuire, qui malgré mon départ du camp, ne quittait jamais mon cou. La dernière perle, pourpre avec une version miniature de l'Athéna Parthenos et les lettres « SPQR », signifiant le rapprochement entre grec et romain, pesait particulièrement lourd sur nos conscience. Nico eut un léger signe de tête en ma direction.

-Travis. Ravi de te revoir.

-C'est Alice ? s'enquit Connor avec un sourire en désignant Camille.

-Non, rétorqua justement celle-ci avec vergue. Je suis sa jumelle.

Le sourire mourut lentement sur les lèvres de Connor et il m'interrogea du regard. J'avais toujours très bien réussi à lire sur le visage de mon frère – ses mimiques, la courbe de ses lèvres, l'éclat dans ses yeux. Et tout en lui criait « mais elle n'est pas censée être morte, elle ? ». « Pas maintenant », songeai-je et pour mon plus grand soulagement, Connor parut comprendre car il n'insista pas.

-On pourrait peut-être en parler à l'hôtel, proposa Dylan, remarquant bien la tension qui régnait dans notre groupe.

-Excellente idée, approuva Connor avec un sourire. Mais avant toute chose : ça dit à quelqu'un un MacDo ?

OoO

-Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement heureux de le revoir.

Je jetai un regard agacé à Dylan depuis le haut du lit superposé. J'étais replié sur ce lit, les genoux contre ma poitrine, mon visage crispé d'un air boudeur, depuis que nous étions arrivés. Dylan était assise sur le lit une place, mon téléphone dans les mains. Ses cheveux trempés tombaient dans son dos. Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à trouver l'hôtel, un endroit plus miteux, plus discret que le reste de la ville – et cela m'allait parfaitement bien. Connor était descendu avec Camille chercher à manger, et Nico utilisait la petite salle de bain qui nous était alloué pour prendre une douche. J'ignorais comment nous allions dormir à cinq dans cette petite chambre qui disposait d'un lit, un lit superposé, et un bureau – et j'espérai secrètement que Nico s'en irait dès ce soir avec Connor.

-Je te l'ai dit. On s'est disputé.

-Parce qu'il voulait retourner à la Colonie et pas toi ?

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, mais Dylan ne paraissait pas prête à me lâcher. Je connaissais ce regard : c'était celui qu'elle me lançait pour m'annoncer qu'elle me collerait toute la journée dans les rues de Denver. J'étais bien placé pour savoir à quel point elle était tenace.

-Pas exactement, soupirai-je alors, vaincu sans même me battre. Il a considéré que … j'avais trahis la Colonie et ma condition de demi-dieu en retournant à la vie civile. Et lui aussi, parce que … j'ai pris cette décision seul.

-Et alors ? C'est ta vie, ton avenir. C'est normal que tu prennes tes décisions seul.

-Dylan … Tu nous a déjà vu séparé, Connor et moi ? Je veux dire, avant septembre ?

Dylan garda le silence et finit par secouer la tête. Et avec raison : Connor et moi avions toujours été fourré ensemble. Toujours. Les décisions – aller à la Colonie, puis n'y passer que les vacances, devenir Conseiller-en-Chef … Toutes ses décisions nous les avions prises ensemble. Mais c'était seul que j'avais décidé d'aller à la Fac et d'arrêter d'aller à la Colonie. Et je pensais que c'était notamment cela qui avait blessé Connor. Je ne l'avais pas consulté. J'avais brisé le duo que nous étions. J'avais sans doute été égoïste, mais je considérais que c'était mon unique tord dans cet affaire. Peut-être aurais-je dû en parler à Connor avant de prendre cette décision. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû réagir ainsi. Lentement, Dylan finit par comprendre.

-Vous vous êtes toujours suivi. Partout et tout le temps. Tu n'avais pas fait exprès de te faire virer de ton collège une fois, parce que lui avait été renvoyé et que tu ne voulais pas le quitter ?

-Comment tu peux savoir des choses pareilles ? demandai-je, plus amusé qu'agacé.

C'était vrai, et c'était même arrivé plusieurs fois. Dylan eut un sourire entendu et se leva du lit. Elle grimpa les grinçants barreaux du lit superposé pour venir s'asseoir à coté de moi. La douche semblait lui avoir fait un bien fou, ainsi que la pommade qu'elle avait appliqué sur les blessures que Clopin lui avait affligé. Elle avait enfilé un pull informe qui devait sans doute appartenir à un garçon tant il était large pour elle : il lui couvrait les mains et tombait sur ses cuisses.

-Tu oublies que je te harcelais. Je sais tout de toi, Travis Christopher Alatir. Pourquoi Christopher, au fait ?

Je ne m'étonnai même pas qu'elle sache mon deuxième prénom. Je haussai les épaules.

-Ma mère est une grande voyageuse. Elle a une curiosité sans borne. Elle a arrêté tôt les études, a pris un sac à dos et des chaussures de marche, et a passé des années à voyager. D'abord en Amérique et elle a été quelques mois en Afrique aussi. Avant de m'avoir elle avait fait un Tour du monde et c'est comme ça qu'elle a connu mon père. J'ai été conçu à Cuba, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pitié, épargne-moi les détails. Et du coup, Christopher ?

-Christophe Colomb. Ma mère adorait tous les explorateurs, elle se sentait un peu comme eux dès qu'elle voyageait. Et comme c'est lui qui a « découvert » l'Amérique … Oh mais attend … Tu ne dois pas beaucoup l'aimer ?

Dylan fronça du nez et je compris que j'avais visé juste. Dylan était amérindienne. Son peuple était réduit à peau de chagrin parce que les Européens étaient arrivés sur les rivages de l'Amérique et s'en était déclaré les maîtres.

-Je préfère Travis, on va dire. Et ton frère il s'appelle comment ? Magellan ?

-Louis-Antoine, pour Louis-Antoine de Bougainville.

Dylan pouffa et j'esquissai un sourire. Connor avait toujours hurlé au scandale quant à nous deuxièmes noms, et j'avouai être mieux loti que lui. Mais en plus d'être un navigateur de génie, Bougainville avait donné son nom à un arbuste que notre mère avait découvert au Brésil, et avait participé à la guerre d'indépendance Américaine.

-Ta mère est un génie, commenta Dylan avec un grand sourire. Comment une femme si délicieuse a pu donner naissance à deux monstres comme vous ?

-Je suppose qu'on a pris de notre père.

-Comment elle avait réagi quand Connor est parti ?

Ma bouche se tordit en un rictus. Je me souvenais encore l'avoir retrouvée en pleurs quand j'étais revenu seule de mon haletante course vers la gare pour tenter de rattraper mon frère.

-Mal. Connor n'a pas été tendre avec elle. Il a dit que ça ne servait à rien de rester ici, que la Colonie lui apprenait plus qu'elle ou l'école pourrait lui apprendre, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester enfermée dans une misérable boutique comme elle le faisait.

-Enfoiré.

-Ouais. Surtout que rester enfermé, ma mère est la première qui en souffre. Elle a repris le commerce quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi et qu'elle s'est rendue compte que, sans diplômes ni études, elle ne pourrait pas aspirer à grand-chose d'autre pour nous faire vivre. En un sens elle s'est sacrifiée, et Connor …

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, gardant toute mon amertume bloquée en un bouchon douloureux au creux de ma gorge. Dylan garda le silence un instant, mais je sentais son regard pesé sur moi, comme l'ombre de ma vie qu'elle avait toujours été. Puis son doigt effleura les miens, en une caresse qui m'arracha malgré moi un frisson. Nous n'avions jamais eu de contact physique avec Dylan. A Denver, je faisais tout pour la fuir. A la Cour, nous étions uniquement mus par l'inquiétude et l'urgence. Mais là c'était différent. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais c'était tendre, attentionné et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

-Je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens, vis-à-vis de Connor. Que tu lui en veux parce qu'il n'a pas respecté ta mère après tout ses sacrifices, et qu'il ne t'a pas compris alors que vous étiez si fusionnel. Mais … Travis, il est venu, là. Il a su que tu allais descendre aux Enfers, et sans savoir le pourquoi du comment il est venu. J'ai parlé un peu avec Nico. Il lui a carrément sauté à la gorge pour qu'il l'emmène où tu étais – et je suppose qu'il ne doit pas plus aimer Nico que toi ?

-Non, répondis-je avec prudence, me souvenant des nombreuses farces que nous avions songés à lui faire. Non, effectivement.

Dylan eut un léger sourire.

-Alors je pense que ça veut dire quelque chose. Il n'a pas voulu te laisser affronter le danger seul. Et je ne pense pas qu'il voudra t'abandonner maintenant. Alors si j'étais toi, j'aurais une discussion avec lui. Avant que la tension soit si forte que l'un de vous deux cogne l'autre. Personne n'est prêt à voir les frères Alatir se mettre dessus.

Je fus reconnaissant à Dylan d'avoir dit « frère » à la place de « jumeau ». Mais ses mots faisaient écho à une réalité que j'appréhendais quelque peu. Dylan avait raison. Connor détestait être hors de l'action, et aimait beaucoup Alice. Cela me semblait impensable qu'il s'écarte gentiment connaissant les enjeux. Si Connor comptait rester, il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec lui avant que l'on descende dans les Enfers chercher Alice. Et à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion.

-Peut-être qu'il partira demain, arguai-je néanmoins sans y croire. Et Di Angelo avec lui.

-Oh, soupira Dylan avec un léger sourire. Je t'en prie, Nico n'est pas si … « bizarre » que tu le penses.

-Tu es contente de le retrouver ?

Je vis à peine son haussement d'épaule, tant son pull trop grand le cachait. Avec ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres, elle avait quelque chose en lien avec Nico Di Angelo et pour la première fois, je pensais à elle comme une fille des Enfers. C'était déstabilisant.

-Plutôt, oui. Je t'ai dit, moi je le trouve assez gentil. Après je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et ça remonte à l'année dernière. Il a l'air d'avoir changé. Et je pense que … Ce ne serait pas de trop d'avoir un _vrai_fils des Enfers pour y descendre.

-On est en automne, Dylan. Donc techniquement, tu _es_une vraie fille des Enfers.

Et une fille des Enfers amplement suffisante à mon goût. Mais le visage de Dylan se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis jamais allée aux Enfers, Travis. Et mes pouvoirs de fille de l'ombre … Je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'envie de les utiliser.

-Pourquoi ?

Dylan se tut un instant et je ne n'étais pas sûre qu'elle réponde à ma question tant son visage s'était assombri. Et finalement sa voix s'éleva, pas plus haute qu'un murmure :

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien les pouvoirs de la terre. Ils me rappellent mon père, la nature, la réserve. Mais les pouvoirs des enfers ... Même si ce n'est pas des pouvoirs très puissants comme peuvent l'être ceux de Nico … Je ne sais pas, je … Je n'ai pas très envie de me rapprocher de cette aspect là de ma mère. De faire entrer les ombres en moi.

Elle caressait machinalement son capteur de rêve à plume qui pendait à son cou, comme s'il pouvait éloigner l'aura infernale que l'hiver lui imposait. J'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur ses sentiments concernant cette partie d'elle-même, mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit au même moment. Dylan sursauta et éloigna sa main de la mienne au moment où Nico émergeait, les traits cernés, le teint pâle et les cheveux mouillés. Il s'écroula sur le lit simple sans aucune sommation.

-Fatigué ? demanda Dylan avec un léger sourire.

-J'ai traversé la moitié du pays, rappela le fils d'Hadès sans ouvrir un œil. En vol d'Ombre. Beaucoup d'énergie.

-Tiens. (Je lui jetais mon sac à dos, qui atterrit douloureusement sur les jambes de Nico). Il doit y avoir une bouteille de nectar dedans.

Alors que Nico vidait presque mes précieuses réserves de nectar, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les douces effluves de nourriture bien calorique qui me firent soupirer d'aise. Connor et Camille arrivèrent la seconde d'après, portant les lourds sac avec eux.

-Distribution de vivre, annonça joyeusement Connor en jetant le plus gros sac à Nico. Je t'ai pris deux menus, mec. Mange, que tu es maigre.

Nico fusilla Connor du regard, l'air de regretter d'avoir accéder à sa requête en l'emmenant ici. Camille nous jeta nos sacs et je faillis défaillir en mangeant une frite.

-C'est drôle, vous avez pris la même chose, remarqua Camille en nous lorgnant, Connor et moi.

-Travis a copié, prétendit Connor, récoltant ainsi mon regard noir. Bon sinon. C'est quoi cette histoire de Cour des Miracles ?

Dylan faillit s'étrangler dans son chicken-nuggets et Nico s'étouffa dans son verre. Un frisson me parcourut alors que la fille de Perséphone dardait ma sœur d'un regard si furieux que la température semblait avoir chuter de quelques degrés. Et je me rendis compte que c'était le cas quand je sentis le bout de mon nez refroidir.

-Camille …

-Tu as entendu Chelsea ? La Cour est finie, répliqua Camille sans l'ombre d'un remord. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas. Connor avait besoin … d'éclaircissement.

-Ouaip, c'est précisément cela, fanfaronna celui-ci avec un sourire qui devait donner envie à Dylan de l'étriper. Je me demandais comment elle avait survécu et comment Travis l'avait retrouvée. (Il me jeta un regard, plus sérieux). Alors comme ça, papa t'a donné une mission ?

Je hochai lentement la tête avant de lui jeter le calepin qui avait contenu toutes mes recherches. Nico interrogea Dylan du regard concernant la Cour, mais la mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracta et je vis un éclat de douleur passer dans ses yeux. La destruction de la Cour devait être trop fraiche et elle ne l'avait pas constaté de ses yeux. Alors sans doute se sentait-t-elle encore liée par secret. Et que parler à voix haute de ce qui s'était passé à la Cour ferait de sa destruction quelque chose de bien réel – trop réelle pour elle qui y avait passé dix ans de sa vie.

-Alice, finit par lâcher Connor avant de jeter le calepin à Nico. Alors comme ça elle est partie chercher sa sœur aux Enfers ?

-Ce serait stupide, entonna Nico d'une voix froide. Comment pourrait-elle ? J'ai passé … Des mois, même des années à vouloir faire revenir ma sœur. Si moi je n'ai pas réussi, comment elle pourrait ?

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise de voir Nico parler ainsi de sa sœur, Bianca, décédée quelques années auparavant – et de se livrer autant sur elle. Ça ne semblait pas grand-chose, mais c'était les mots les plus intimes que j'avais entendu venant de Nico Di Angelo depuis que je le connaissais. Cette observation faisait partie d'une flopée d'autre que j'avais pu remarqué : il semblait plus détendu, et malgré la remarque de Connor, je le trouvais moins maigre qu'avant. Il portait enfin le collier de la Colonie et n'avait plus cette expression ouvertement farouche collée au visage, décourageant quiconque voulait lui parlait. Un changement semblait s'être opéré sur lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre cela en lien avec son récent coming-out.

-Elle a treize ans, plaidai-je alors. Et elle est peu venue à la Colonie, elle doit mal connaître notre monde. Elle doit penser que c'est possible. Un truc à la Orphée et Eurydice, du vois ? Au fond, cette fois là … Ça s'est tenu qu'à un regard.

-Tu connais cette histoire, toi ? railla Camille avant de mordre dans son hamburger.

-Oui mais justement, si l'histoire d'Orphée et Eurydice montre quelque chose, c'est qu'il est impossible pour un mort de s'échapper des Enfers, rappela sombrement Nico. Et si elle a si peu d'expérience que tu dis … Alors comment elle compte s'en sortir seule dans l'endroit le plus hostile aux vivants – demi-dieux, qui plus est ?

-Tu as raison, pourquoi n'ai-je pas songé à cela plus tôt ? ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ça doit être pour ça que je suis en route pour Los Angeles et les Enfers, non ?

-_Nous_, rectifia amèrement Dylan. Tu m'as entrainé là-dedans, mauvaise herbe.

-Effectivement, observa Connor, les yeux plissés. Pourquoi il t'a embarqué ? Tu le harcèles encore ?

-On avait besoin d'un enfant des Enfers pour descendre dans les Enfers, expliqua Camille, la bouche pleine.

-Bah heureusement que je vous l'ai ramené alors, plaisanta Connor en balançant son pouce du coté du Nico.

-Tu m'as kidnappé, protesta Nico, qui n'avait touché qu'à une frite. Et l'enfant des Enfers, ils l'avaient. Dylan est une fille de Perséphone.

-Quoi ? (Il dévisagea Dylan ouvertement, choqué). Ça existe, ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui balança un chicken-nuggets, que Connor attrapa au vol pour croquer dedans.

-Tu es écœurant, déclara la jeune fille alors qu'il faisait passé le nuggets avec une grande lampée de coca.

-Et tu n'as rien vu, lui soufflai-je, lui arrachant un petit sourire.

-J'ai entendu. Et va te faire voir. Moi aussi j'ai du dossier sur toi.

Je me rembrunis, sachant pertinemment que c'était vrai. Je me souvenais d'une photo particulièrement hideuse de moi le lendemain de ma première cuite, après le fameux bal du lycée. Et de cette soirée là en générale. Je ne détaillerais rien plus pour le respect de l'intimité de ma dignité.

-Sinon, plus sérieusement, comment vous comptez descendre aux Enfers ? s'enquit Nico.

Je détaillai ma conversation avec Percy et l'entrée qu'il avait indiqué aux studios d'enregistrement DOA. Nico hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Et une fois dedans ?

-On improvise, marmonna Camille, reprenant les mots de Percy.

-C'est cool l'improvisation ! se réjouit Connor en donnant un coup de coude à Camille. Je vais t'apprendre, sœurette.

-Ça veut dire que tu comptes venir avec nous ? compris Dylan avec un déplaisir évident.

Connor prit le temps de soigneusement finir ses frites avant de hocher la tête. Ce fut sans me jeter un regard qu'il déclara :

-Evidemment que je compte venir. Travis serait capable de se perdre dans un sac en papier sans moi.

-Lequel de nous deux ?

-Et puis Alice est ma sœur, reprit-t-il en me jetant un regard noir. Et je ne laisse pas ma petite sœur dans les Enfers.

C'était précisément ce que j'avais redouté, et je savais bien qu'il ne servait à rien de le dissuader. Connor était bien plus têtu que moi. J'abandonnais assez vite : j'étais un négociateur, je donnais moins pour recevoir plus derrière et je savais faire des concessions. Connor n'était pas comme ça. Quand Connor avait une idée en tête, il fallait qu'il l'exécute. Dylan le jaugea sombrement.

-Une fille de Perséphone et trois enfants de Hermès vont aux Enfers. On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague.

-Tu as oublié un fils d'Hadès.

-Quoi ?!

Mon couinement de souris n'avait rien de très viril, si bien que je récoltai les regards moqueurs de Connor, Camille et Dylan. Mais Nico ne souriait pas et ne paraissait pas plaisanter. Lui qui semblait amorphe dix minutes auparavant, il était à présent plus alerte, plus songeur.

-Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je voudrais en savoir plus sur la Cour des Miracles. (Dylan déglutit nerveusement). Ensuite, je comptais me rendre aux Enfers dans un délai proche, de toute manière.

-Et tu ne peux pas nous y téléporter comme tu viens de le faire ?

J'eus également ce fol espoir, mais Nico le brisa en secouant la tête.

-Les Enfers ont des barrières magiques très denses, même dans les Ombres. Moi seul ça passerait peut-être mais avec trois enfants d'Hermès …

-Compris. On est obligé de passer par la case Charon. Mais avec le petit prince des Enfers à nos cotés, en plus de la princesse, ça devrait passer non ?

Nico et Dylan s'accordèrent pour me lancer un regard acéré qui me fit ravaler ma langue. Si ces deux là s'y mettaient avec leur froideur d'enfant des Enfers, j'étais fichu.

-Espérons, évalua lentement Nico. En tout cas, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de bien dormir cette nuit. Pour passer ça ira peut-être. Mais à l'intérieur … Parfois être un fils d'Hadès, ça ne suffit pas. Mais je me repère assez bien là-bas et je connais les Enfers. Je vous aiderais à retrouver Alice.

-Formidable, lâcha Connor avant de lui tendre son portable d'un air suggestif. Tu veux appeler Will pour lui annoncer ?

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, la couleur monta aux joues de Nico Di Angelo, qui toisa ledit téléphone d'un air furieux. Je le dévisageai, stupéfait.

-Non ? C'est sérieux cette histoire avec Solace ?

-Mais non, ragea Nico en s'empourprant de plus belle. C'est juste … mon docteur.

-Et il le paye en nature pour les consultations, ajouta Connor d'un air malicieux.

Le pétillement de son regard m'arracha un sourire, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je crus que la froideur s'était évaporée et que notre complicité d'antan était de retour. Puis il détourna le regard et le lien fut à nouveau brisé.

-Vous êtes horribles, commenta Dylan en me donnant un coup de coude. Balaye tes propres amours avant de parler de ceux des autres.

-Travis ? Ça va aller vite, alors.

Connor ne vit pas le coussin que je lui envoyais arriver et poussa un grognement quand il se le prit en pleine figure. En revanche, Dylan avait une vue parfaite sur mon visage cramoisi et ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. Tout comme Camille. Mais Camille avait infiniment moins de tact que Dylan et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle lâcha avec un sourire sarcastique :

-Vraiment Travis ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'amoureuse ? Même pas au bac à sable ?

-Oh par pitié, gémis-je, regrettant d'avoir jeter le coussin à Connor car j'éprouvai à présent l'envie irrépressible de fourrer ma tête dedans. On ne peut pas plutôt retourner sur Nico et Will ?

-Non, répondirent Camille et Nico d'un même ensemble.

Connor avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et je me fis un plaisir de le fusiller du regard. Effectivement, je n'avais pas une vie amoureuse très fournie, mais ça ne m'avait jusque là ni déranger, ni complexé. Et il était hors de question que cela change maintenant qu'on me fixait avec ses grands yeux curieux et réjouis. Surtout les yeux qui se situaient juste à coté de moi. Avec un grognement sonore, je pris la couverture et la tirai vers moi.

-Hey ! glapit Dylan en retenant un morceau.

-Bonne nuit !

-Froussard, lâcha Connor avec un semblant de sourire.

-La ferme !

Je ramenai la couverture à mon menton et tournai le dos au reste de la pièce. Dylan resta dans le lit et je pouvais sentir son amusement dans telle une aura qui m'atteignait. Nico fut le prochain à s'endormir, s'attribuant le lit simple. Il se mit à ronfler une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Connor et Camille se disputèrent le dernier lit et ce fut Mary Poppins, qui avait apparemment une option « taser » qui octroya le lit à la fillette. J'entendis mon frère grommeler en s'installant sur le sol avec l'oreiller que je lui avais lancé et la couverture qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé à Nico.

-Travis ?

La voix de Dylan n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Elle n'avait pas bougé un iota, replié au bout du lit.

-Hum ?

-Je peux dormir ici ? Je n'ai jamais aimé dormir à terre.

Je fus heureuse que Camille ait éteint la lumière et que l'obscurité masque ma gêne. Je n'avais jamais dormi avec une fille – une fille qui ne soit pas ma sœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment faire dormir Dylan sur le sol, alors j'acceptai. Dylan se glissa dans les draps, à l'envers de moi. Ses pieds atteignaient à peine mes épaules, tant elle était petite. Je fermai les yeux en inspirant à fond, tentant vainement de calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Puis Dylan bougea et m'effleura, si bien que le rouge me monta aux joues avec tant de violence que ma tête tourna. J'inspirai profondément, et me massai les tempes pour me calmer. Ce n'était rien. Il fallait que je dorme.

Car demain, je descendais aux Enfers.


	8. Chapter 8 : Vers Los Angeles

Chapitre 8 : Vers Los Angeles

-Celle-ci ?

Je fronçai du nez en remarquant une magnifique jeune fille sortir d'une Ferrari. Elle confia ses clefs au voiturier d'un geste élégant avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel-Casino d'un pas léger.

-Non. Une fille à papa mais pas méchante. Et celle-là ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Connor de grimacer. Le coupé-break était magnifique, et l'homme qui en était sorti, avec son costar impeccable et sa barbe bien taillée, me faisait penser à l'un de ces traders de Wall Street.

-La voiture est trop petite, on ne rentrera pas à cinq dedans.

-Désolé, je pense encore qu'on est trois dans cette histoire.

-Ahah. Très drôle, Travis.

Un léger sourire effleura mes lèvres et je sortis mon paquet de cigarette volé de ma poche. Je sentis le regard mauvais de Connor posé sur moi alors que je l'allumais : il avait été le premier à protester contre mes sorties-nicotines. Je recrachai la fumée qui alla se perdre dans l'immensité de Las Vegas. Maintenant que le jour était levé, la ville me paraissait moins impressionnante, moins intimidante, sans ces lumières et son animation. Nico avait refusé nous tous nous emmené à Los Angeles en Vol d'Ombre, arguant qu'il aurait besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens une fois aux Enfers. Il nous fallait donc un véhicule pour faire le voyage jusque Los Angeles et comme nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour en louer une, Dylan nous avait envoyé, Connor et moi, en séance de vol. J'avais tenté de protester, mais le regard de la fille de Perséphone m'avait cloué sur place et Camille nous avait sorti de la chambre d'hôtel à coup de parapluie jaune. Nous avions remonté les rues de Las Vegas sombrement, à peine réveillé, sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Malgré tout nos vieux réflexes avaient commencé à se mettre en place, machinalement, naturellement : Connor avait acheté nos chocolats chaud avec une pointe de caramel pendant que je m'occupais de la boite de beignet (je vous sens déçu : nous avions une certaines éthiques, nous de volions pas sans cesse). Un rituel que nous avions presque tous les matins avant d'aller au lycée. Puis nous nous étions posés sur un banc, devant un casino-hôtel de luxe et regardions les voitures passées les unes après les autres. Nous négocions depuis dix minutes quelle voiture voler, selon nos critères habituels – modèle de la voiture et sa facilité à la voler, honnêteté de son propriétaire … Ce dernier critère était le plus important à nos yeux. Il était hors de question que l'on vole quelque chose de si conséquent à d'honnêtes gens. Je tirai une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette en observant une voiture blanche presque banale se garer en face de nous, mais ce fut une famille qui en sorti, avec sac à dos et appareil photo.

-Des touristes, remarqua Connor, déçu. Pas question.

-Je me souviens que tu avais volé le sac à dos de touriste à New-York.

-Pas pareil. J'ai vu qu'elle y avait mis un paquet de bombec'. Tu m'as déjà vu résister à des bombec' ?

Je ricanai, soufflant ma fumée par la même occasion. Je comptais plus le nombre de où nous avions dévalisé le Dylan's Candy Bar sur Manhattan. Connor finit notre dernier beignet et se frotta les mains.

-Bon. Maintenant qu'on est seul … Explique-moi comment tu es passé de « on fait un cache-cache dans tout Denver pour semer Dylan » à « Je dors dans le même lit qu'elle » ?

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je le fusillai du regard. Je m'attendais à ce que le regard de mon frère soit moqueur, ne retenant que le dernier fait, mais il semblait au contraire sérieux.

-Elle te harcelais, me rappela Connor, songeur. Tu en avais marre, on a même élaboré des plans pour la tuer et cacher ton cadavre.

-Elle _nous_harcelait, rectifiai-je de mauvaise grâce. La Cour lui avait demandé de nous surveiller tout les deux.

-Oh je t'en prie, elle t'a toujours plus suivi toi. Elle t'attendait même à tes entrainements de basket !

Je me tus, lui concédant ce point. Sans doute Dylan ne pouvait-elle pas se dédoubler et avait choisi de suivre l'aîné, à savoir moi.

-Donc ? insista Connor.

-J'en sais rien. Je pense que … Je lui ai parlé. Et que du coup j'ai découvert que … elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Connaître un peu sa vie … Ça l'a rendu plus humaine. Moins agaçante. Tu savais qu'elle avait perdu son père ?

-Camille m'a dit, ouais. A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais parié qu'elle soit une Sang-Mêlée, c'est incroyable. Une fille de Perséphone en plus. C'est ouf.

-Tu vois, plaisantai-je avec un léger sourire. On la déteste moins quand on la connaît.

-Calme-toi, ça ne veut rien dire. Et arrête avec ça, tu vas me faire vomir.

Je souris et jetai mon mégot pour l'écraser sous mon talon. Connor leva les yeux au ciel, l'air dépité.

-J'en reviens pas que maman te laisse fumer.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de maman, Connor ?

Connor détourna la tête en un geste rageur, mais que je pensais malgré tout un petit peu coupable. Bien. Un peu de culpabilité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je profitai de cette fragilité soudaine pour ajouter avec douceur :

-Elle a pleuré toute la semaine, après ton départ.

-Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

-Non, je sais. C'est moi que tu voulais blesser. Mes félicitations, tu as brillement réussi.

Connor me lança un regard incertain, mais moi j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'hôtel-casino auquel nous faisions face. J'avais tourné les mots en boucle dans ma tête, sur la façon d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Et encore maintenant, je me demandais si c'était la bonne méthode, mais il était trop tard pour que je recule.

-Un point partout, je suppose, ajoutai-je en enfonçant un peu plus mes mains dans mes poches.

-Au moins tu l'admets, grommela Connor. Que tu as fait une connerie.

-Non. Enfin … La seule connerie que j'ai faite, c'est de ne pas t'avoir parlé de ma décision. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire, mais c'était une décision me concernait moi et seulement moi. Au sens que j'allais donner à ma vie maintenant que j'étais majeur. Allez à la Fac et quitter la Colonie, ça j'assume pleinement. Bon sang Connor … Même Percy a quitté la Colonie et il a un an de moins que moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas sauveur du monde mais … Moi aussi j'ai le droit à la tranquillité.

Connor ne répondit pas tout de suite et je vis que son regard s'était également tourné vers les voitures en face de nous. Son visage était fermé, mais pas aussi courroucé que je ne l'avais redouté.

-Ça va, finit-t-il par lâcher. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Après un certain âge on devient trop vieux pour jouer aux héros, j'ai pigé. Peut-être que je comprendrais quand j'aurais atteint cet âge, pas vrai ?

J'esquissai un sourire amusé. Depuis notre enfance, nous avions établi que quoiqu'il arrivait, j'avais toujours raison en se concernait nos choix de vie : aller à Colonie, ne plus y aller, se mettre au travail au lycée, ne pas travailler au lycée … Et quand Connor n'était pas d'accord, je répliquais que j'étais le plus âgé et qu'il comprendrait mieux dans un an. La plupart du temps, c'était le cas. Peut-être l'était-ce également ici.

-Peut-être oui.

-Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré avec maman. J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois de la Colonie, mais elle me raccrochait au nez.

-Elle était en colère. Très. Tu sais comment elle est dans ces cas là.

J'étais secrètement soulagé que la discussion se passe aussi bien, que Connor ait réfléchi de lui-même et qu'à froid il ait pu comprendre certaines choses qui lui avaient échappé il y avait quelques semaines. Pourtant je sentais encore sa réticence et sa réserve. Il avait peut-être compris mes motivations, mais ne m'avait pas pardonné.

-Après tout ça, tu devrais peut-être … passer à la maison, proposai-je alors.

-Pour qu'elle m'envoie une casserole en pleine figure ?

-Peut-être mais en ce qui la concerne tu la mérites cette casserole. Et je serais ravi de tout prendre en vidéo.

-Espèce de traitre.

C'était dit d'un ton badin, sans arrières pensées, mais le mot « traitre » se planta en moi comme un poignard glacé. C'était ainsi que m'avait considéré Connor quand j'avais claqué la porte à la Colonie.

-Ce n'est ça que je voulais, soufflai-je alors, presque pour moi-même.

Mais Connor l'entendit, et me jeta un étrange regard, comme s'il me jaugeait. J'avais dis ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant c'était à lui de parler, à lui de se défendre, et de supplier mon pardon à genoux. Au lieu de quoi il détourna les yeux et lâcha :

-Mari adultère à trois heures.

Je le toisai, perdu, et il donna un coup de menton en direction de l'hôtel-casino en face. Je me rappelais alors de notre chasse à la voiture et je vis une BMW blanche garée devant nous. Un homme aux tempes grisonnantes venait d'en sortir, accompagné d'une femme brune bien plus jeune que lui.

-C'est une voiture familiale, évalua Connor en désignant la BMW. Tu vois les enfants, toi ?

-Ils les ont peut-être laissé à la maison pour se faire un séjour en amoureux.

-En pleine semaine ? Et puis regarde bien : il a une alliance. Pas elle.

Je réprimai un grognement sonore. Connor avait toujours eux de meilleurs sens que moi : des yeux de faucon, des oreilles de lynx. Rien ne lui échappait. Je plissai les yeux et remarquai alors l'anneau brillant à l'annulaire de l'homme. La femme portait elle aussi une bague, mais au majeur et elle semblait hors de prix. Connor s'avança un peu pour écouter leur conversation, et il me fit signe de le rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard. Le couple avait disparu mais Connor abordait un magnifique sourire.

-Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait dit à une certaine Cindy qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire à Toronto, annonça-t-il d'un air triomphal. Mon intuition a été excellente : on prend celle-là. A toi de jouer.

Il me fut facile de subtiliser la clef au voiturier, et de retrouver celle-ci sur le parking alloué. Connor s'installa sur la place passager et je démarrai rapidement. Une minute plus tard nous roulions dans les rues de Vegas, la fenêtre ouverte, nous les éclats de rires de Connor.

-Une voiture, s'esclaffa-t-il avec délice. Depuis quand on n'a pas fait un vol de voiture ?

-On n'a jamais volé de voiture.

-Ça doit être pour ça que c'est si grisant !

Je souris malgré moi et écrasai l'accélérateur. Il était vrai que c'était grisant : l'adrénaline gonflait mes veines, et mon cœur s'emballait alors que les buildings défilaient devant moi. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement voler des choses si grosse – c'était une autre paire de manche qu'un paquet de Pringles. Mais nous comptions la rendre une fois à Los Angeles et les gens adultères étaient ceux que j'exécrais le plus. Malgré notre réserve respective, notre dispute n'avait maintenant plus d'importance et nous profitions de notre première entreprise commune depuis longtemps.

OoO

-Elle sent pas bon cette voiture.

Je jetai un regard mauvais à Camille à travers le rétroviseur. Elle était installée contre la fenêtre, à coté d'une Dylan qui dormait sur son épaule. Nico regardait dehors sans un mot, comme s'il avait déjà la tête aux Enfers.

-Si tu n'es pas contente tu n'avais qu'à la voler toi-même, répliqua Connor. J'ai faim, on s'arrête ?

-Dans pas longtemps, confirmai-je en tournant à une bretelle d'autoroute. Que quelqu'un réveille Dylan, s'il vous plait, j'en ai marre de conduire.

-Oh ! Je peux conduire moi ?

-Non.

Connor se renfrogna. C'était moi qui avais commencé à lui apprendre à conduire sur des parkings de Denver l'année dernière et il n'avait pas encore passé son permis. L'un dans l'autre, il était hors de question que je lui laisse le volant. Camille réveilla Dylan sans délicatesse alors que je me garais sur une air d'autoroute. Je détachai ma ceinture et partit chercher des sandwichs. A ma plus grande surprise, Nico m'accompagna dans la superette.

-Je déteste le salami, maugréa-t-il alors que je prenais l'un des sandwichs.

-Moi aussi, avouai-je en le reposant pour prendre un simple jambon-beurre. Tu pourrais … Je ne sais pas, aller chercher de l'eau, peut-être ? Et si tu trouves du spray au fromage, prend-le, Connor adore.

Nico hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans les rayonnages telle une ombre. Un frisson me parcourut, et je ne suis si c'était la présence du fils d'Hadès qui l'occasionnait ou l'air frais des frigos devant lesquels j'étais planté. Je fis le plein de sandwichs et retrouvai Nico à la caisse.

-Pas de spray, annonça-t-il en donnant les bouteilles d'eau au caissier.

-Tant pis.

Le cassier scanna nos articles avec une lenteur désarçonnante. J'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches avec un gros soupir.

-Au fait, s'enquit finalement Nico sans me regarder. Dylan et Camille m'ont un peu expliqué ce qu'était la Cour des Miracles. Mais elles n'avaient pas l'air très … d'accord.

-Dylan y était très attaché, expliquai-je, comprenant le différent des deux filles. Elle a aidé à la mettre debout et était très proche de son chef.

-Celui qui l'a fait fouettée parce qu'elle t'y avait amené ?

Je hochai la tête, mal à l'aise. La désapprobation dans la voix de Nico était palpable et je ne savais pas s'il s'adressait à Clopin ou à moi. Je jetai un regard à la dérobée au mystérieux fils d'Hadès.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Pour la Cour.

Nico me jeta un regard farouche que je lui connaissais un peu plus.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien … Puisque tu savais pour le Camp Jupiter, je me demandais …

-Non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Je connaissais Dylan, parce qu'en un sens elle fait partie de ma famille. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit sur la Cour. Du moins jusque maintenant.

-Ah. Au fait, on a vu Hazel. C'est elle qui menait la Légion contre la Cour.

-Je sais, Dylan m'a dit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle du Camp Jupiter depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis beaucoup resté à la Colonie. Mais de ce que je sais, la Légion essayait de retrouver tout ceux qui avaient désertés – pas forcément pour les punir, mais pour être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes. Camille a raison. Si Clopin avait essayé de leur parler, peut-être que la Cour serait encore debout.

-Ça n'a pas dû plaire à Dylan …

Un sourire sinistre déforma les lèvres de Nico.

-Pas vraiment. Elle est sortie en claquant la porte.

-Je vois. Au fait, Nico. C'est … gentil de nous accompagner.

Nico dressa un sourcil, l'air surpris. Je me surprenais moi-même. Je n'avais jamais aimé le fils d'Hadès, mais le fait était qu'en un sens, j'étais soulagé qu'il nous accompagne. Je le considérais comme le demi-dieu le plus puissant, et contrairement à Dylan, il connaissait et était connu des Enfers : il nous en faciliterait d'autant plus la descente.

-De rien. Mais je fais ça surtout pour Dylan. Elle n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs de l'ombre. Peut-être qu'en descendant aux Enfers avec elle je pourrais l'aider un peu.

En réalité, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir que Dylan apprenne à maîtriser ces pouvoirs des Enfers. Peut-être que j'avais peur qu'elle ne devienne comme Nico : aussi obscure, avec les ombres qui s'accrochaient à ses pas. Je payais nos courses et nous repartîmes, des sandwichs plein les mains. Connor, Camille et Dylan étaient sortis de la voiture, et discutaient vivement sous le soleil de plomb de Californie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je immédiatement quand je remarquai l'air profondément agité de Dylan.

-Elle a fait un rêve, dit sombrement Camille. Et comme tu l'as dit, un rêve pour un demi-dieu n'en est jamais un…

-Tu as rêvé de quoi ? demanda Nico avec sa gravité habituelle.

Dylan passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre ses lunettes et ses yeux étaient plissés sous l'agression des rayons du soleil.

-Allison. Elle s'est enfuie de la Cour, elle aussi, après certains autres – j'ai vu Giovanni, Spencer …

-Et alors ? m'étonnai-je. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Mais le visage de Camille s'assombrit et Dylan secoua la tête.

-Ils nous cherchent, annonça la fille de Perséphone. Et pas pour du bien, ils considèrent que c'est nous qui avons vendu la Cour aux Romains. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils savent qu'on va vers Los Angeles. Dans mon rêve, ils étaient déjà dans le Nevada, pas si loin de nous.

-Combien sont-ils ? enchérit Nico.

-Je ne sais pas. Cinq, peut-être plus.

-Et Clopin ?

Le visage de Dylan se crispa un peu plus à ma question et ses doigts agrippèrent machinalement son capteur de rêve – qui cela dit, ne devait pas avoir particulièrement marcher dans son cas.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit-t-elle dans un filet de voix. Je ne l'ai pas vu, en tout cas.

-Donc voilà ce que je propose, intervint Connor. On se taille vite. On doit garder des forces pour les Enfers, ça ne sert à rien de castagner contre eux avant. Ça nous fera perdre du temps.

-Et je suis d'accord, ajouta Camille en hochant la tête. Il faut partir et vite.

-Tu vas être capable de conduire ? demandai-je à Dylan.

Elle semblait assez secouée et ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat que je ne savais situé. Peut-être était-ce douloureux pour elle d'être poursuivi par ceux qu'elle avait pensé être sa famille.

-Ça va aller, assura-t-elle néanmoins. Les gosses (elle darda un regard sans équivoque à Connor, Camille et Nico), derrière.

-Mais j'aime bien être devant, protesta Connor.

-Je ne te veux pas à coté de moi. Derrière.

Maugréant, Connor se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture avec Camille et Nico alors que Dylan prenait sa place devant, avançant son siège au maximum. Je jetai à la dérobée un regard à Dylan quand je m'assis à la place passager. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur le volant que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

-Je ne suis pas habituée aux automatiques, marmonna-t-elle en mettant le contact. J'ai appris avec des manuelles. Bon les enfants, accrochez-vous. On va en Enfer.

Et elle écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur.

OoO

Il nous apparut vite qu'il nous était impossible de circuler dans Los Angeles. Alors nous avions abandonné la voiture en périphérie, avec un mot d'excuse écrit par Connor. Son sourire malicieux quand nous prîmes le bus me mis le doute et je fus presque certain qu'il avait informé la propriétaire Cindy des tromperies de son mari. Le trajet en bus fut interminable et je trompais l'ennuie sur mon portable à lire des légendes des Enfers. Hercule, Thésée, Orphée, Percy Jackson … Tant des héros y étaient descendus. Je commençais à avoir peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. Pas uniquement des monstres, Cerbère ou autre. Mais également des esprits, de ceux qui pourraient révéler notre avenir le plus sombre. J'avais lu cela dans la biographie d'Enée notamment. Il était descendu aux Enfers pour que les esprits de ses ancêtres lui révèlent son avenir.

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont j'avais peur, c'était de l'avenir.

-Travis ? On y est.

Je levai la tête pour voir le bus s'arrêter sur un immense boulevard. Je descendis à la suite de Nico, rangeant lestement mon portables et ces légendes morbides dans ma poche. Nous remontâmes Valencia Boulevard, tous agglutinés derrière Nico. Si Camille le suivait de très près, Dylan marchait en queue de groupe, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait du plomb dans les pieds. Connor ricana.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir rencontrer maman.

-Elle l'a déjà rencontré, mais effectivement je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait envie de la revoir.

-Ah.

Je devinai toutes les nuances de ce « Ah » et ne relevai pas. Contrairement à moi, Connor n'avait jamais rencontré notre père – du moins, n'avait pas eu de tête à tête avec. Il l'avait aperçu comme moi, en haut de l'Empire State Building avant le siège de Manhattan. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une question de temps et que l'année d'après, une fois atteint l'âge que j'avais quand j'avais rencontré papa, il viendrait. Mais il n'était pas venu. Je me fis alors la réflexion que ce moment aurait dû arriver cet été, avant notre dispute. Sans doute avait-ce était un autre motif de l'agacement de Connor. L'impression que j'en avais eu plus que lui. Nico finit par s'arrêter devant un immense bâtiment de marbre noir, sur le front duquel était inscrit en lettre d'or « STUDIO D'ENREGISTREMENT DOA ». Une parfaite couverture, démentie par les inscriptions sur les portes vitrée en dessous : « ACCES INTERDIT AUX DEMARCHEURS ET AUX QUÊTEURS. ACCES INTERDITS AUX VIVANTS ».

-Je déteste être dyslexique, râla Camille, les yeux plissés pour pouvoir déchiffrer les mots.

-La seule chose que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'on y est, dit Nico avec un léger sourire.

-Parfait. Petit prince, je t'en prie. A toi l'honneur.

Nico toisa Camille avec froideur, avant de pousser la porte des studios, la fillette dans son sillage. Connor se courba devant Dylan.

-Les dames d'abord.

-Ah les hommes, persiffla Dylan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La galanterie c'est uniquement quand ça vous arrange.

-Vous vous méprenez, il est normal que vous soyez la première à entrer chez vous.

Dylan lui jeta un regard si glacial que Connor se redressa, sans toutefois effacer son sourire moqueur. La fille de Perséphone semblait avoir avaler une couleuvre et son teint avait pâli. Elle ressemblait à présent si fort à Nico dans son aspect – maigre, cheveux et yeux noirs, blême – que ça en était effrayant. Avec un soupir, je pris derechef la porte et l'ouvris.

-Allez, viens. Ça ne va pas être si terrible.

-On verra, marmonna Dylan sans paraître convaincue.

Malgré tout, elle passa ces portes avec réticence. Connor me jeta un regard entendu et je me dépêchai de l'envoyer dans le Hall à coups de pieds aux fesses. Et je devais avouer qu'en entrant dans le bâtiment, je faillis faire immédiatement demi-tour.

Le hall était bondé. Il y avait des gens partout : assis sur les fauteuils de cuir noir, ou contre les murs gris, la tête dans les genoux, attendant l'ascenseur, regardant par la fenêtre et jaugeant le vigile qui lisait sur une estrade. Pourtant, malgré ce monde, cette pièce où il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de libre … Il y régnait dans un silence spectral. Un silence de fantôme. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait et les bruits de nos pas résonnaient sinistrement dans le Hall. C'était glaçant et un long frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Connor me donna un coup de coude et désigna une femme qui se tenait non loin de nous. Je fronçai les sourcils en la fixant, et finit par m'apercevoir que je voyais les meubles derrière elle. Elle devenait _transparente_.

-OK, tirons-nous de là, marmonnai-je à mon frère. Vite. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

-J'y pense … Tu penses qu'on va voir Castor, aux Enfers ? Et Lee ? Et …

Connor s'interrompit mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'avais compris. Luke. Je n'y avais pas songé, mais cette idée me remua les entrailles. L'image de mon frère décédé il y avait un plus d'un an se substitua à tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce et je dus m'arrêter un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Trav' ?

La main de Connor se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule et je sentis son regard inquiet posé sur moi. Il n'était pas le seul : Dylan, Camille et Nico s'étaient retournés sur nous, interloqués.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant ? eut l'air de menacer Camille, serrant son parapluie jaune entre ses mains.

-Non, la rassurai-je d'une voix rauque. Non, t'inquiète. On y va.

Connor pressa mon épaule avant de me pousser doucement pour m'inciter à avancer. Nous nous retrouvâmes un instant plus tard au pied de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le vigile, un homme grand en costume, au teint chocolat et aux cheveux blonds délavés. Des lunettes de soleil à la mode italienne étaient posées sur son nez. Ma dyslexie m'empêcha de lire son badge, mais Nico m'informa quant à son identité.

-Bonjour Charon.

L'homme en costume releva à peine les yeux sur Nico. Un sourire découvrit ses dents incroyablement blanches.

-Votre majesté. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à notre groupe). Et … Ah …

Son regard s'immobilisa et il baissa ses lunettes sur son nez pour découvrir ses yeux. Je faillis avoir un nouveau malaise quand je constatai que ces yeux n'étaient que deux orbites vides, froids et noirs. Il fixait Dylan, et un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Milles excuses. Vos Majesté. Tu ressembles à ta mère.

-Nous devons aller aux Enfers, exigea Dylan d'une voix impérieuse.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et j'avais senti la température chuter de quelques degrés. Dylan ne semblait pas avoir apprécier d'être si vite découverte. Charon gloussa.

-Nous devons aller aux Enfers, _monsieur_. Etre la fille de la reine ne doit pas te priver de politesse. Mais décidément, c'est fou comme tu lui ressembles.

-Nous devons aller aux Enfers, _monsieur_, assista alors Camille, pas troublé pour deux sous.

Elle sortit un porte-monnaie de son sac et le jeta sur le bureau de Charon. Le tintement à l'intérieur ne laissait que peu de mystère sur son contenu.

-_S'il vous plait_, ajouta-t-elle avec un certain cynisme.

Nico nous avait tout de même conseillé de donner quelques drachmes à Charon, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de difficultés. Le passeur des Enfers fouilla le porte-monnaie et fit tomber les pièces sur son bureau. Une dizaine de drachmes d'argent s'éparpillèrent. Charon les compta lentement, avec une moue boudeuse, si bien que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas finalement nous laisser en plan dans ce hall sinistre. Il remplaça ses lunettes sur son nez et scruta Nico et Dylan.

-Et on demandera à Hadès une augmentation de salaire, proposa Camille avec un délicieux sourire. _Monsieur_.

-C'est cela, grogna Charon. Un gamin m'a promis ça aussi, y'a un moment, je l'attends toujours. Cela dit … (Il jeta un regard dépité aux enfants des Enfers devant lui). Je pense que Hadès m'en voudrait si je faisais des misères à son fils.

-Merci Charon, sourit Nico avec un léger sourire. Prenez-ça pour nos remerciements.

Il ajouta quelques drachmes à celles que Camille avait offerte. Charon sourit d'un air appréciateur et empocha les pièces d'un geste leste.

-J'avais un voyage à faire de toute manière. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tous vous y amener. Deux d'entre vous, sans doute, peut-être trois. Les autres devront attendre le prochain voyage.

-Et ça prendra combien de temps ? s'enquit Dylan en dressant un sourcil.

-Ça prendra combien de temps, _monsieur_.

Les yeux de Dylan flamboyèrent et je la sentais sur le point de craquer et d'inonder Charon sous des tonnes d'injures. Mais Nico la devança d'une voix plus brusque :

-C'est urgent, monsieur. Il nous faut tous passer le plus rapidement que possible. Sinon je devrais en parler à mon père et …

-Bien, très bien, s'agaça Charon, visiblement contrarié. Je reviendrais immédiatement après. Attendez-moi dans environ une heure, j'essaierais de faire vite … (Il lorgna Dylan et Nico). Vos majestés sont-elles satisfaites ?

Nico hocha la tête mais en ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas satisfait. Je détestais l'idée que ce groupe doive se séparer mais visiblement nous n'avions pas le choix. Nico se tourna vers nous :

-Bien. Qui montent les premiers ?

Nous nous entre-regardâmes, perplexe et craintifs. Personne ne voulait être le premier à monter dans la barque morbide de Charon.

-Je veux bien y aller, finit par soupirer Connor, pâle malgré son courage apparent. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, non ?

-Je t'accompagne, enchérit Camille, le regard farouche.

-J'irais avec eux, acheva Nico, satisfait. Comme ça, ça fait un enfant des Enfers dans chaque barque.

Dylan et moi échangeâmes un regard anxieux, comprenant que c'était nous qui restaient dans ce hall. J'eus l'impression que du plomb s'immisçait dans mes entrailles, les brulant, les alourdissant.

-Bon allons-y, déclara Charon d'un ton bourru. C'est parti, graines de dieux. Direction l'ascenseur.

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi les fantômes, la mort dans l'âme. Camille et Connor ne semblaient pas si sereins et je vis leur visage pâlir au fil des pas. Seul Nico ne paraissait pas préoccupée et ce fut pour cela que ce fut lui que je retins avant qu'il entre dans l'ascenseur.

-Ne nous attendez pas. Cherchez Alice le plus vite que possible, on vous rejoindra.

-D'accord, accepta Nico en hochant la tête. Normalement tu peux me localiser, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Dylan. Tu te repéreras bien dans les Enfers, bien plus que tu ne le croies. Il faut juste que tu aies fasse confiance à cette partie là de toi.

Même si Dylan ne paraissait pas prête à lui faire confiance, elle opina du chef. Nico lui sourit d'un air encourageant et entra dans l'ascenseur. Camille le suivit et je crus voir ses doigts trembler. Connor hésita sur le seuil, et finit par se tourner vers moi :

-Bon bah … On se retrouve en bas ?

-Ouais, répondis-je, la bouche soudainement sèche. Ouais, on se retrouve en bas.

Connor eut un mince sourire, à la fois encourageant et effrayé. En ce sourire je reconnus mon petit frère, ce gamin qui me suivait partout et qui avait besoin que je le rassure sans cesse, et j'éprouvai soudain le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras, peu importait notre dispute. Mais avant que cette folie ne me prenne, Connor entra dans l'ascenseur et Charon referma les portes sur lui, qui se heurtèrent avec un tintement de cloche qui résonna sinistrement dans le Hall.


	9. Chapter 9 : La Catabase

Chapitre 9 : La catabase.

Je pensais pouvoir dire que c'était l'heure la plus longue de ma vie.

Nous nous étions assis avec Dylan, adossé à un pan de mur de libre, les yeux rivés sur l'ascenseur. Nous n'avions pas échangé le moindre mot, réduit au silence par la pression et l'angoisse qui nous rongeait les entrailles. Ça paraissait peut-être anodin pour un héros de descendre aux Enfers. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les Enfers c'était une sorte de terminus, d'arrêt final où tout le monde descendait et personne ne revenait. Et on voyait des choses, dans les Enfers. Les monstres, les juges, ce qui nous attend à notre mort. Mais on découvrait également une partie de nous-même aux Enfers et c'était l'une des composantes qui m'effrayait le plus dans cette descende.

Et j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel nous retrouverions Alice.

Après une attente interminable, les portes de l'ascenseur teintèrent et s'ouvrir sur Charon. Il épousseta une poussière invisible sur son impeccable costume blanc avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Allez, graines de dieux. C'est votre tour.

J'échangeai un regard avec Dylan, et nous nous levâmes. Charon s'effaça pour nous laisser passer, repoussant les fantômes qui tentaient de s'introduire dans l'ascenseur. Puis il referma les portes sur les âmes perdues – et sur nous. Il se mit alors à descendre de façon à peu brusque, si bien que je fus projeté contre Dylan. Et avant que je puisse me dégager, l'ascenseur changea brusquement de direction pour aller à l'horizontal et ce fut cette fois Dylan qui me heurta. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras pour prévenir des autres secousses.

-Un peu rebondissante, la nouvelle barque de Charon, marmonna-t-elle avant de me jeter un regard. Désolée.

-T'inquiète. Hey ! (une secousse se fit alors sentir, et les doigts de Dylan se crispèrent un peu plus sur mon bras). C'est quoi ça ?

Autour de nous, les murs de l'ascenseur fondaient pour former une barque en bois et s'ébranla et nous fit tomber sur des bancs. Le changement semblait aussi s'opérer sur Charon, à présent vêtu d'une longue robe noire. Ses lunettes avaient disparu, laissant visible ses orbites vides et sombres.

-Bienvenu dans le royaume de ta mère, ricana Charon en poussant la barque avec une longue perche.

-C'est … ? entonna Dylan en regardant autour d'elle, horrifiée.

-Le Styx, oui.

Je jetai un regard déféré à la ronde, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les parois de pierres avaient des nuances vertes et ors qui étaient projetés par le fleuve sur lequel nous voguions. Du moins, je supposais que c'était un fleuve, parce qu'à sa surface, je ne voyais que des objets : des valises, des guitares, des livres et même des peluches. Charon passa même à travers des débris d'avion – mais un avion très ancien, tout en bois et en toile.

-Toute cette pollution, marmonna Charon en repoussant les débris. Faites moi plaisir, graines de dieux. Ne déposez pas tout vos rêves et vos espoirs ici quand vous mourrez, comme le font les mortels depuis des milliers d'années. Ça fera de la pollution en moins.

Je plongeai mon regard dans tous ces objets disparates, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je vis la main de Dylan effleurer le fleuve vers un ours en peluche et j'attrapai vivement ses doigts.

-N'y touche pas, lui soufflai-je en lâchant sa main. C'est peut-être un nounours, mais ça reste le Styx.

-Un nounours c'est pour des enfants, murmura Dylan, le regard plongé dans le fleuve. Ça veut dire …

-Ce que ça veut dire, Dylan. Evidemment qu'il y a des enfants qui sont passés par-là.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je songeai à Castor Johanson, un fils de Dionysos et frère jumeau de Pollux. Je m'étais toujours très bien entendu avec les deux seuls membres du bungalow 12, jusqu'à que la mort ne fauche Castor lors de la Bataille du labyrinthe. J'avais été détruit ce jour là et Pollux avait été inconsolable pendant de longs mois. Le plus douloureux avait été la façon dont Castor était mort : il avait lutté contre l'un des demi-dieux qui s'étaient retournés et avaient rejoins Chronos. Connor l'avait reconnu : un gamin paumé qui avait passé des mois entiers à se morfondre dans le Bungalow d'Hermès, attendant que son parent divin ne le revendique. A ma plus grande honte, je me souvenais plus de son nom, mais ils avaient été si nombreux à passer par chez nous … Il avait fini par s'enfuir … et par tuer Castor. Il avait quatorze ans quand il était mort et je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter le fleuve à la recherche des rêves et souvenirs de Castor.

-Au fait, chuchota Dylan. Pourquoi tu as beugué, tout à l'heure ?

-Oh. Pas très envie d'en parler.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Dylan paraissait presque déçue, mais je ne souhaitais vraiment pas parler de Luke dans l'immédiat, de peur d'à nouveau me figer et de le voir partout autour de moi.

-Catabase.

-Quoi ?

Dylan me scruta, perplexe. Ses yeux noirs luisaient dans la semi-obscurité. Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise. J'avais sorti ce mot là sans réfléchir, juste pour éloigner le sujet de Luke.

-C'est une partie presque obligée des épopées avec les Héros grec, expliquai-je en me tortillant les doigts. Un moment où ils descendent dans les Enfers. Je crois que « catabase » ça veut dire « descente » en grec.

-J'ignorais que tu savais ce genre de choses.

-Oh, j'ai lu ça sur internet, dans le bus.

Dylan essuya un petit rire. Elle avait croisé les bras sur son ventre, comme pour retenir sa chaleur corporelle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as lu d'autre sur internet ?

-Pas grand-chose de nouveau. Orphée et Eurydice, Héraclès … Ah et Enée aussi. Il est descendu aux Enfers pour consulter son père mort.

Dylan se tendit imperceptiblement et je devinai immédiatement quelle partie de la phrase la gênait. Ma bouche se tordit et je poussai un profond soupir.

-Je suis un buffle. Pardon.

J'avais un instant oublié qu'elle avait également perdu son père, comme Enée. Si j'étais obnubilé par l'idée de croiser Luke, alors je n'osais imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Pourtant, un menu sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-Non. Non, ça va, tu n'es pas un buffle. Je n'ai pas attendu que tu me parles de « père » avant d'y songer. A vrai dire … J'y pense non-stop depuis que je sais qu'on va aux Enfers.

-Je suis décidemment un idiot.

-Mais non. C'est juste que … (Elle tourna le visage vers moi, et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres). Du coup, je pense que je peux comprendre quand on … a peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'on a aimé à l'état de fantôme. Pour toi il s'agit de ton frère, non ? Castellan ? Tu as réagi bizarrement quand je t'ai parlé de lui à la Cour.

-Dylan … Tu recommences.

Elle dressa un sourcils, surprise.

-A quoi ?

-A me harceler.

Dylan leva les yeux au ciel, et son sourire s'agrandit quelque peu.

-C'est parce que je t'aime bien, prétendit-t-elle avec malice.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, reconnaissant l'excuse qu'elle m'avait servi des années durant pour justifier son harcèlement. Je voulus ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge pour y former un gros bouchon douloureux. Les rivages des Enfers étaient en vue. Dylan suivit mon regard et je vis son teint devenir verdâtre. Mais peut-être était-ce dû la lumière émeraude ambiante, qui semblait venir de partout et nul part à la fois. J'avais toujours aimé le vert. C'était une couleur que j'associais au printemps, à la verdure, à la terre. A l'espoir. Cet endroit … Cette lumière me semblait malsaine, comme du poison qui suintait des pores rocheux et qui nous attaquait par rayons. De quoi dénaturer le vert. La barque finit par racler le fond et s'échoua sur une plage de sable charbonneux. Mais ni Dylan ni moi ne bougeâmes d'un iota, figés par cette lumière verte et par l'ambiance sinistre qui émanait de la plage.

-C'est le terminus, graines de dieux, râla Charon en donnant un coup de perche à notre banc. Descendez.

Dylan fut la première à prendre son courage à deux mains, et je la suivais pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un froussard. Mais au moment où je voulus enjamber la barque, la perche de Charon me bloqua le passage. Le passeur s'était presque matérialisé près de moi et son haleine me chatouillait la nuque. Un long frisson glacé me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

-Entre nous, mon petit … Quand une fille te dit « je t'aime bien » dans un moment pareil, ça veut dire que tu dois foncer.

Les mots mirent un long moment à se frayer un chemin jusque mon cerveau. Puis quand ils l'atteignirent, je passais par tout les états : de la stupéfaction la plus complète à la honte la moins avouable.

-Vous … Vous êtes sérieux ? balbutiai-je, pris de court.

-Ah, graine de dieu, gloussa Charon, retirant sa perche pour me laisser passer. Tu serais surpris de constater combien la mort et l'amour se ressemblent. Alors fais-moi confiance.

Il me tapota l'épaule et j'eus l'impression qu'elle se transformait en glace à chaque contact. Je m'ébrouai et me dépêchai de sortir de cette barque infernale. Je crus que j'allais être soulagé de quitter Charon et le Styx, mais mettre un pied sur le sable noir me fit changer d'avis. Un instant plus tard, la barque quittait la place pour s'enfoncer dans les noirceurs du Styx.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? me demanda Dylan en dressant un sourcil.

-Il … Oh. (Je la dépassai rapidement pour qu'elle ne voie pas mon visage s'empourprer). Nous souhaiter bonne chance pour notre mort. Laisse tomber.

-O…K, lâcha-t-elle, un léger sourire retroussant ses lèvres. Evitons de lui donner satisfaction, alors. Tu es prêt, mauvaise herbe ?

-Je suis sûr que même les mauvaises herbes ne survivent pas aux Enfers. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Nico a dit que tu saurais te repérer ici alors je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur.

Dylan me servit un sourire crispé et nous nous plongeâmes dans l'Erèbe.

OoO

A présent, Dylan ne pouvait plus le nier : elle était une princesse des Enfers.

Son changement d'aura s'était senti dès nos premiers pas dans l'Erèbe, cette espèce d'antichambre de l'Enfer qui, de mon humble point de vue, ressemblait d'avantage à un contrôle d'aéroport gigantesque qui aurait lieu dans une grotte sinistrement glauque. Les morts s'agglutinaient à trois files, et Dylan nous précipita vers la troisième et non moins attrayante, car elle était désignée par les mots « MORT IMMEDIATE ». C'était la file la plus fluide et nous en avions conclu que ceux qui passaient par là se retrouvaient dans l'Asphodèle sans prendre le risque de passer en jugement. Je crus que nous passerions sans passer devant Cerbère, jusqu'à que j'aperçoive ces trois paires de crocs fantomatiques qui flottaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Le chien tricéphale était à l'image des nombreuses âmes qui erraient ici : transparent. Il fallait réellement avoir les yeux sur lui pour discerner les courbes de son corps, et la bave qui suintait de ses crocs. Il m'évoquait vaguement un Rottweiler, mais quand j'en fis part à Dylan, elle me fusilla du regard. Il avait plissé des yeux en nous apercevant et ses babilles s'étaient retroussées sur ses crocs. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre quand son regard s'était posé sur nous, mais Dylan s'était contentée de sourire. Elle avait parlé au chien comme si c'était un gentil toutou, avec des mots doux et une voix gentille. Cerbère l'avait fixé, l'air plus interloqué que menaçant. Ses narines s'étaient dilatées et j'avais vu qu'il se détendait. Sans doute avait-il reconnu son sang de princesse des Enfers. Ce fut sans doute que nous passâmes sans difficulté sous ses jambes. Je devais admettre que je n'avais pas été rassuré en levant la tête pour voir le ventre fantomatique du molosse, et cela devait se lire sur mon visage car Dylan m'avait toisé d'un air moqueur. Je crus que notre voyage allait se terminer quand nous passions les sortes de portiques et que ceux-ci sonnèrent à tout-va – sans doute pour signaler l'entrée de vivants armés dans l'Asphodèle. Mais Dylan me surprit à nouveau en renvoyant les Spectres protecteurs d'un ordre. Les spectres s'étaient arrêtés devant elle un instant, hésitants, avant de nous laisser passer. Nous n'avions pas attendu notre reste et nous nous étions jeté dans la gueule béante de l'Asphodèle.

Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était là que je finirais quand je serais mort. Je n'étais pas le héros qui méritait l'Elysée, mais je ne pensais pas non plus être la sorte de délinquant qui serait précipité aux Champs des Châtiments. Je me contentais juste de vivre, d'être moi, dans toute ma splendeur de fils d'Hermès. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais les pieds dedans, je me rendais compte que mon éternité serait bien longue.

L'Asphodèle est un champ d'herbe noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue. J'avais beau me tourner de tout côté, je n'en voyais pas les frontières. Parfois, rompant la monotonie, des peupliers noirs s'élevaient en bosquets, leurs longues branches s'agitant mollement au grès d'une brise qui semblait venir de nul part. Les âmes qui erraient dans ce champ sans fin étaient des plus transparente, et quand certaines tentèrent de parler, seul des gazouillis sortaient de leur bouche.

-D'accord, soufflai-je alors que nous dépassions une femme qui parlait seule, avec un langage qu'elle seule paraissait connaître. En rentrant, je m'engage dans une association et je deviens le bon samaritain. Je refuse de vivre ma mort ici.

-En continuant de voler ? ironisa Dylan.

-Ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, vous les gens normaux, c'est que _nous n'avons pas le choix_. On est cleptomane de naissance – du moins la plupart d'entre nous. C'est dans nos gênes, c'est notre identité, c'est comme ça. Après c'est à nous de voir comment on gère ça. Soit on vole beaucoup mais des petites choses, soit on devient des criminels. Cela dit, je suis presque sûr que Robin des Bois était un fils d'Hermès. Tu veux que j'arrête de voler ? D'accord. Mais je te préviens, je vais devenir infernal.

-En gros, c'est comme une addiction ?

-Non. Une addiction, avec un traitement, tu peux t'en débarrasser. Pas ici. Je t'ai dit, voler on a pas le choix, mais notre capacité à être quelqu'un de bien dépend de la façon dont on gère ça. Et je ne pense pas mal la gérer.

Dylan hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ma réponse. Elle s'était presque immobilisée sous un peuplier et son regard s'était porté sur quelque chose en contrebas des champs. Quelque chose qui rougeoyait et me donnait la nausée. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais je n'eus aucun mal à deviner ce que c'était.

-Les Champs du Châtiment ?

-Ouaip. Et là-bas (Elle pointa une colline à l'opposé, qui me faisait l'effet inverse). Ça doit être l'Elysée.

Ma bouche se tordit un instant. Je me demandais soudainement, en voyant les deux extrémités des Enfers, où avait bien pu finir Luke. Ses agissement concernant la guerre contre Chronos lui auraient évidemment valu un châtiment exemplaire … Pourtant il avait montré des signes de rédemptions, à la fin de sa vie. Il s'était sacrifié pour empêcher Chronos de gagner. C'était lui qui avait évité qu'il ne revienne pour de bon. Et je ne pouvais pas me dire que cela n'avait pas pesé dans la balance. Peut-être que l'équilibre des deux lui l'avait précipité dans l'Asphodèle. Du moins je l'espérerais pour lui. Je me mis alors à dévisager chacune des âmes que je croisais, tentant d'y reconnaître les traits balafrés de mon demi-frère. J'étais si absorbé par cela que je sursautai quand Dylan me prit la main. Son regard était aussi dur que l'onyx.

-Ne le cherche pas. Imagine le nombre de personne qui doit avoir atterrit ici au fil des millénaires, Travis … Tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour le chercher.

-Il n'est pas le seul, prétendis-je, me souvenant des visages de Castor, ainsi que tout les autres qui étaient morts durant les guerres successives. Il y en a tellement que je pourrais croiser ici …

-Je comprends, murmura Dylan en serrant mes doigts. Mais il faut qu'on avance, Travis, et qu'on reste concentré. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

J'opinai du chef, me raccrochant à sa main qui serrait la mienne pour me raccrocher à la réalité. Elle était douce, et surtout chaude – vivante. C'était des vivants qu'il fallait que je préoccupe, et non des morts.

-Très bien. OK. Je t'écoute, par où poursuivons-nous notre catabase ?

-Pas par là, en tout cas, évalua Dylan en désignant une sorte de grotte du menton. Je ne sais pas, je sens du mal émané de là-bas …

-D'accord, pas là-bas. Mais sinon ?

Dylan fronça les sourcils et scruta l'Asphodèle, comme si ses yeux pouvaient voir Nico malgré les kilomètres. Elle finit par pointer le doigt vers une direction.

-Là-bas. Je ne serais pas t'expliquer, mais … Je le _sais. _C'est incroyable … Je veux dire … Je pensais me sentir hyper mal une fois aux Enfers, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me repère très facilement, et … Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tout est dix fois plus puissant. Je vois mieux, j'entends mieux, tout saute aux yeux et aux oreilles. C'est comme si j'étais … plus forte.

-Ça ne s'explique pas, lui dis-je avec douceur. Comme moi avec les vols. Tu le sais parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une enfant des Enfers.

Cela ne parut pas enchanter Dylan, mais elle avança tout de même vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, m'entrainant dans son sillage. Elle garda ma main dans la sienne, mais je comprenais pourquoi : nous avions besoin de nous rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vivant avec nous, pour ne pas laisser les morts nous emporter et emporter nos objectifs. Au fil de nos pas, je compris que Dylan nous emmenait vers un lieu bien précis et des formes émergèrent peu à peu de l'Asphodèle.

Le palais d'Hadès.

Je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans un premier temps, si ce n'était qu'il était entièrement construit de pierre aussi noires que la nuit. J'avais l'impression que ce palais aspirait toute la lumière des Enfers. Des murs d'enceinte le protégeaient des âmes qui erraient dans le champ, séparant le monde des morts du monde des dieux. De toute manière, peu de morts semblaient vouloir s'approcher du palais. Le pas de Dylan parut ralentir et bientôt, ce fut moi qui dut la tirer pour avancer.

-C'est logique, commentai-je avec un soupir. Alice veut retrouver Camille. Mais pour retrouver sa sœur, il faut une audience à Hadès, non ?

-Il n'y a pas que Hadès là-bas.

-Et ça aussi c'est logique. Perséphone est plus complaisante que son mari, non ? C'est normal qu'Alice ait attendu l'automne pour avoir une chance de ramener Camille.

-Et bien elle est idiote. Perséphone n'est pas si compatissante qu'elle ne le pense.

L'amertume faisait trembler sa voix et je me rappelais en un éclair sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur la mort de son père. Qu'il avait semblé attendre jusqu'au dernier moment que Perséphone vienne le sauver. Cela devait être une double plaie pour elle que de descendre ici. Avoir peur de croiser le fantôme de son père et sa déesse de mère qui l'avait laissé mourir.

-Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Dylan. Elle n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Même les dieux des Enfers ne peuvent pas arrêter la mort elle-même. Si les Parques avaient décidé de couper son fil, ta mère ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Comme papa ne pouvait sauver Luke de son destin_, songeai-je avec tristesse, me souvenant des premiers mots qu'il avait évoqués avec moi, il y avait si longtemps dans ce train. Hermès avait su comment allait finir Luke, mais n'avais rien pu faire. Parfois, je me disais que nous sous-estimions les sentiments de nos parents et la douleur qu'ils devaient éprouver en nous voyant évoluer, ainsi que la frustration qu'ils avaient à avoir de si grand pouvoir sans pouvoir intervenir en notre faveur. Dylan me jeta un regard de coin, avant de soupirer :

-Tu as peut-être raison. Je n'en sais rien. Je … Je ne veux même pas y songer, en réalité. Si je me retrouve devant elle …

-Tu survivras. On a tous survécu à la rencontre avec nos parents. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Ton père vient souvent aux Enfers, se rappela-t-elle alors. Tu y as pensé ? Je crois qu'il a eu quelques aventures avec ma mère, d'ailleurs. On a peut-être un demi-frère en commun, qui sait.

Je n'y avais pensé, mais cela m'embarrassa au plus au point. Pourtant je savais des choses relativement gênantes sur les amours de mon père. Hermès était connu pour être un véritable cœur d'artichaut, ce qui expliquait que j'aie de si nombreux demi-frères et sœurs. Et il était également bisexuel, et nombre de ceux-ci, comme ma sœur Julia, n'avaient pas un, mais deux pères – alors comment avaient-ils étaient mis au monde, je n'en n'avais strictement aucune idée, et je ne préférais pas me poser la question. Mais savoir qu'il avait fricoté avec la mère de Dylan me rendait particulièrement nerveux, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tout comme la possibilité d'avoir un frère commun avec Dylan. Je me disais que sans doute instinctivement, je ne voulais pas avoir de lien de famille avec elle. Les mots que Charon m'avaient dit devant la barque me revinrent en mémoire et je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Dylan éclata de rire à coté de moi.

-Oh Travis, je t'en prie, c'est quoi qui te met mal à l'aise ? D'imaginer nos parents ensemble ? Tu as si peu d'expérience que ça ?

-D'expérience … ? Oh par les dieux, Dylan ! s'exclamai-je en rougissant de plus belle, comprenant soudainement ce qu'elle entendait par là. On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Aux _Enfers ? _

-Bien … On a encore pas mal de marche à faire, et je me dis que parler de nos amours, c'est sans doute plus joyeux que de parler de nos morts.

Joyeux, cela devait l'être pour elle. Mais pour moi, c'était surtout embarrassant. Surtout après la constatation que je venais de faire. Je lui jetai un regard torve.

-On est en pleine catabase et toi tu viens me parler d'amour …

-Très bien. Je commence, si ça te dérange.

Je la lorgnai, incertain. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et ses doigts s'étaient détendus sur les miens.

-Parce que l'amour est autorisé à la Cour ?

-Bien sûr, tu l'as vu avec Clopin et … (Elle s'interrompit, le regard vague, avant de reprendre :) Il est même inévitable. On vit les uns sur les autres toute l'année, on se connaît par cœur et on est replié sur nous même. Et puis il vaut mieux vivre des histoires avec les enfants de la Cour plutôt qu'avec des gens extérieurs. Ton demi-frère Romain a tenté et …

Elle s'interrompit, l'air soudainement gênée. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, car Camille m'avait déjà raconté l'histoire de notre demi-frère Milo, tombé amoureux d'une fille d'Aurora et à laquelle il avait raconté des choses sur la Cour. Il avait ainsi provoqué le courroux de Clopin et son enfermement dans une cave sans fenêtre. Malgré moi, ma curiosité fut piquée et je lançai :

-Et donc ? Tu es sorti avec des gens, à la Cour ?

-Ouaip. Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas pu rencontré, il était parti quand on amené à la planque. Caleb. Il a un an de plus que moi, ça doit être le plus âgé après Clopin et Allison. Un fils d'Eole, tu sais, le dieu du vent ?

Le nom m'évoquait vaguement quelque chose mais je laissai couler avec agacement :

-Je connais ma mythologie, Dylan, je sais qui est Eole. Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Assez bien, pendant un an. C'était le dernier arrivé à la Cour, quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, ça faisait un bien fou de voir une nouvelle tête. Surtout de mon âge, la plupart sont plus jeunes ... Allison voulait sortir avec lui mais … C'est moi qu'il a choisi.

-Je suppose que ça doit être pour ça qu'elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

J'avais bien remarqué le désamour évident et personnel de la fille de Némésis pour Dylan. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Oh, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup avant. On se disputait l'influence sur Clopin. Et quand je suis sortie avec Caleb, je le lui ai laissé. Peut-être que … ça a été une erreur.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je commençai à bien connaître Dylan et j'avais deviné qu'elle aurait été en faveur d'une discussion avec les romains devant la Cour, si elle avait eu son mot à dire. Mais comme c'était Allison qui avait pris le poids le plus important sur les décisions de Clopin, et qu'elle avait été ouvertement belliqueuse … La loyauté invraisemblable de Dylan vis-à-vis de du chef de la Cour avait fait le reste.

-Mais Caleb était un fils d'Eole, poursuivit-t-elle, et je vis son visage se rembrunir. Il allait où l'emporte le vent.

-Il t'a trompé ?

-Non. Mais une fois qu'il a obtenu de moi ce qu'il voulait, il m'a rapidement délaissé. Pour plein d'autres choses : parfois c'était plus d'investissement pour la Cour, parfois c'était pour tout les jeux vidéos qu'il avait entrepris, et parfois, oui, c'était pour mater d'autres filles, même si ça n'allait pas plus loin. Après moi, il a voulu sortir avec Chelsea, même si elle avait quatre ans de moins que lui, mais elle lui a envoyé une claque en pleine figure. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'elle.

Je ne préférais pas renchérir sur l'histoire de Dylan. Le « une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi » m'avait particulièrement gêné, et je m'étais mis à m'interroger sur, euh … « l'expérience » de Dylan en matière d'amour plus … physiques. Elle avait dix-huit ans comme moi, et les gens de notre âge avait parfois faits leurs premières fois – sauf quand ils s'appelaient Travis Alatir et qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop d'ennuis pour s'intéresser aux filles. Normalement, ce retard ne me complexait pas : il me passait par dessus la tête. Même quand Connor avait eu une petite-amie pendant plusieurs mois, une fille d'Hécate, je m'étais réjoui plutôt qu'être jaloux. Mais je me rendais compte à présent du fossé d'expérience entre Dylan et moi. Elle avait déjà vécu une situation amoureuse longue – et peut-être plus – quand moi je m'étais arrêté au baiser en seconde avec Tracy Connelly pendant sa fête. J'avais l'expérience d'un gamin de douze ans et pour la première fois, cela me gênait.

Et pour la première fois, l'idée m'effleura que c'était parce que j'étais face à Dylan Blackraven que j'aurais voulu avoir plus d'expérience. Pour savoir quoi faire.

Je chassai immédiatement cette idée de mon esprit, tant elle me paraissait absurde. Tout comme les mots de Charon, et cette rougeur qui persistait sur mes joues. Et sa main dans la mienne.

-Et Clopin ? m'enquis-je pour m'occuper l'esprit – et pour éviter que Dylan ne s'occupe de mon cas. Tu as l'air tellement attaché à lui, je me suis demandé …

-Non, répondis immédiatement Dylan en s'empourprant. Non. Je me suis peut-être posé la question, moi aussi, mais … J'ai commencé à sortir avec Caleb et lui avec Rose. Alors … J'étais seulement attaché à lui. Je te l'ai dis, on a construis la Cour ensemble. Il était ma plus ancienne famille. Ma seule famille, pendant longtemps.

Son regard se perdit au loin, vers les murs d'enceinte qui se rapprochaient. Sa relation avec Clopin me rappelait douloureusement celle entre Luke et Annabeth Chase. Pendant longtemps, Annabeth n'avait pas su être en la présence de Luke sans rougir. Pourtant, elle avait fini par se rapprocher de Percy. Dylan se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

-Je sais que tu trouves ça bizarre, après ce qu'il m'a fait …

-Oh, sadomasochiste, tout au plus. Rien de grave.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la poitrine de Dylan.

-Il n'était pas comme ça, le défendit-t-elle néanmoins. Avant, tu sais. Il était gentil, c'était vraiment … un grand frère protecteur. Il n'avait pas à être dur, parce que tout allait bien. On gérait bien la Cour. Puis il y a eu l'attaque des Sangs-Mêlés – celle de ton demi-frère. Ça a effrayé Clopin et il a commencé à être plus méfiant, plus secret. Il a commencé à être plus strict avec les sorties. J'étais contre toutes ses nouvelles règles, mais … Après Caleb est arrivé et …

-Tu l'as laissé à Allison, qui l'a transformé en grand mec parano, pigé. Mais sinon, il va sa volonté propre ?

Elle me jeta un regard noir auquel je répondis par un sourire moqueur. Mais au lieu de s'énerver et de défendre Clopin, elle me surprit. Un petit sourire retroussa les lèvres et je me mis à craindre le pire.

-A ton tour. Tu as eu le droit à une histoire et demi, maintenant à toi.

-Oh … Comme l'a si bien dit Connor, ça va aller très vite.

-Je t'en prie, tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

-Une fille de ma classe, en seconde. Mais elle avait bu un peu trop de Margarita.

-Et dans ta colonie, personne ?

Je passai une main dans mes boucles, mal à l'aise. Il y avait eu une fille, à la colonie. La seule dont j'avais été sûr d'être amoureux. Mais cela c'était assez mal passé et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir en parler à Dylan. Mais elle darda sur moi son regard de harceleuse, et lâche que j'étais, je finis par tout déballer :

-OK, d'accord. J'aimais bien une fille. Katie. C'était une fille de Déméter. Malheureusement, je suis un peu con et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour attirer son attention, ça a été de … faire une blague.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Dylan avec un léger sourire. Elle t'a détesté ?

-On a tapissé le toit des Déméter de lapin en chocolat. Le chocolat a fondu et est passé par le toit … Ça a tâché tout ses vêtements et autres affaires. C'est un effet secondaire auquel je n'avais pas pensé et … Ouais, elle m'a détesté.

-Une fille qui t'a détesté, et une fille bourrée, résuma Dylan, l'air soudainement peinée. C'est … Assez triste, en fait.

-Assez, ouais.

Je sentais la pitié de Dylan partout : dans son regard, dans sa voix et à la façon dont elle me tenait la main. Ce fut pour cela que je la lui lâchai pour fourrer les miennes dans mes poches. Elle parut comprendre dans ce geste que me concernant, la conversation était terminée, car elle n'insista pas. Mais je sentais son regard intrigué peser sur moi. Nous nous murâmes dans un silence assez gêné pendant un long moment. Dylan avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et son visage se renfermait à mesure qu'on s'approchait des murs. Ses yeux sombres balayait l'Asphodèle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un chose à quoi se raccrocher qui n'avait aucun rapport avec sa mère. Mais ce qu'elle vit ne devait pas lui plaire, parce qu'elle s'immobilisa net, et si brusquement que je lui rentrai dedans.

-Hey ! Grandis un peu, minimoys, j'ai failli ne pas te voir.

-Très drôle, Travis. Regarde un peu là-bas.

Elle pointa un point que seule sa vision accrue pouvait apercevoir. En revanche, je vis de la fumée émanait de cette direction. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine.

-Tu crois que … ?

-Que le reste de la troupe ont commencé un début d'incendie en Asphodèle ? Et comment. On fait la course ?

OoO

J'avais gagné la course contre Dylan.

Mais à sa décharge, il fallait dire que mes jambes devaient faire deux fois les siennes.

Nous avions parcouru la distance qui nous séparait du feu en un temps record, poignard et arcs à la main, bousculant toutes les âmes sur notre passage. J'étais même passer à travers l'une d'entre elle, et je pouvais à présent affirmer que ce n'était pas une expérience agréable. Nous étions arrivés à coté du foyer pour voir de sombres peupliers dévorés par les flammes, et Camille, Nico et Connor se battre contre des squelettes.

Je faillis me stoppait net, car je me disais vaguement que des armes légères comme nous avions ne seraient pas particulièrement utile dans un combat contre des squelettes. Dylan se jeta sur le premier qu'elle vit et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les os du bassin. Sa force était telle que l'os craqua et le squelette s'effondra sur le sol. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'un tintement, et je tournai le regard pour voir Connor tomber à terre, son épée loin de lui, et un squelette le tenant en joue avec une lance. Je pris mon poignard par la lame avant de le jeter de toutes mes forces sur la tête. Elle transperça son crâne, et bien que cela ne le réduit pas en poussière, cela le désarçonna assez pour que je puisse ramasser l'épée de Connor et donner grand coup dans ses côtes. Les os éclatèrent et le squelette tomba éparpillé sur le sol. Je dressai un sourcil à l'adresse de Connor, qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Lequel de nous deux peut se perdre dans un sac en papier ?

-Toi, si tu ne te retournes pas vite !

Je vis prestement volte-face, l'épée au clair, et explosai la cage thoracique d'un autre squelette. Il tenta de m'atteindre de sa place malgré ses os éclatés, mais je parai tant bien que mal avec l'épée, avant de briser l'un de ses tibias. Je dus m'y prendre en deux fois, mais il finit par céder et le squelette s'écroula.

-Tu ne peux pas les renvoyer aux Enfers ? criai-je à Nico, qui venait de mettre à bas un autre mort.

-On est déjà aux Enfers ! répliqua le fils d'Hadès, les mains crispés sur son épée en fer stygien. Et ils ne sont pas loyaux à mon père, je ne peux rien faire !

-A qui, alors ?

Nico n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un autre squelette l'assaillit. Je tendis à la main à Connor pour le relever et lui rendit son épée. Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis le sang qui tâchait sa manche, sombre et poisseux.

-Ça va ? m'inquiétai-je en désignant la blessure.

-Bien sûr que ça va, répliqua-t-il avec un certain agacement. Ramasse ton poignard, on a encore des macchabées à occire.

Et il se détourna de moi pour se jeter sur un squelette. Camille détruit le dernier, pointant sur lui son parapluie jaune qui émit un son de balle de fusil. Ce fut assez puissant pour le faire exploser et ses os allèrent s'éparpiller devant les peupliers en flamme. Nous échangeâmes des regards, essoufflés. Connor s'écroula sur l'herbe noire.

-Bon sang. Ne me refaites plus ce genre de frayeurs.

-Relève ta manche, exigea Dylan en ouvrant son sac à dos. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ça.

Connor lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais finit par obtempérer avec un soupir. Je me rapprochai de Nico et de Camille. Ma demi-sœur paraissait intacte, mais le fils d'Hadès semblait particulièrement secoué. Il fixait le reste de squelettes avec des yeux hébétés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je, désignant les os et les peupliers.

-Ça, c'est moi, avoua Camille en montrant les flammes. Les squelettes sont apparus sur l'arbre, je te jure, on aurait dit qu'il en poussait ! Alors j'ai actionné la manette inflammable de Mary Poppins … Mais eux, ils n'ont pas brulé.

-Mais pourquoi ? (Je me tournai cette fois vers Nico) Ils obéissaient à qui ?

-Orcus, répondit Nico, le souffle court. Le dieu des parjures. Et des châtiments éternels.

A la façon dont il le dit, ça avait l'air de signifier quelque chose de particulier pour lui, et cela ne devait pas évoquer quelque chose de particulièrement heureux, car il avait le teint si cireux que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas s'écrouler. Il semblait si tangible que je lui pris le bras pour le soutenir, et je fus surpris quand il agrippa le mien, comme s'il avait effectivement besoin de ce soutien.

-Hey, Di Angelo, chuchotai-je, presque choqué de cette faiblesse soudaine. Tranquille, ils sont partis, les squelettes.

-Pour l'instant, dit Nico d'une voix devenue plus dure. Même là ils risquent de se recomposer bientôt, on ferait mieux de déguerpir.

-Tu as un problème avec ce dieu ? Orcus ?

Nico se dégagea soudainement, et s'éloigna à grand pas énervés. Son aura s'était épaissie et l'herbe autour de lui brunissait avant de se flétrir. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et j'échangeai un regard avec Camille. Ma demi-sœur me renvoya de grand yeux effrayés qui disaient clairement « moi je n'y vais pas ». Je jetai un coup d'œil à Dylan, toujours occupée à soigner la blessure de Connor. Je soupirai profondément en comprenant que c'était à moi de m'occuper des états d'âmes de Nico, et, la mort dans l'âme, je le rattrapai en quelques enjambés.

-Hey, mec, je ne suis pas contre toi. Ne le prend pas comme ça.

-Ça va, répliqua-t-il, les yeux roulants sur les orbites. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les morts ne m'obéissent pas, c'est tout.

-Si tu as un problème avec Orcus, je te conseille de le dire, plaidai-je tout de même en ignorant les frissons d'alerte qui me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Parce que si il envoie d'autres squelettes contre nous, on aimerait le savoir pour être prêt – et savoir pourquoi on doit les combattre.

Nico me jaugea longuement, de ce regard sombre qui m'avait toujours mis très mal à l'aise. Peu à peu, je sentis le froid se résorber et y vit le signe qu'il se calmait lentement, matérialisé par un gros soupir.

-Il se peut, entonna-t-il alors d'une voix atone. Que j'ai eu un problème avec l'un de ces descendants, l'été dernier. Bryce Lawrence. Et … Qu'il en soit mort.

-Ah …, laissai-je échapper, sans savoir quoi penser de cette information. Et tu penses qu'il t'en veut ?

-Ouaip. C'est pour ça que je devais aller voir mon père et que je vous accompagne maintenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'envoie des morts qui dépendent de lui pour me faire la peau.

Je me demandai un instant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Nico pour qu'un dieu lui en veuille autant, et cette idée me glaça les entrailles.

-Très bien, répondis-je en repoussant mes impressions négatives. Très bien. On fera attention. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant d'entrer aux Enfers, cela dit.

-Peut-être, admit Nico, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Mais … Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier, on va dire.

Ça, je l'avait deviné. Dans l'intensité de son regard. La colère sourde dans sa voix. Mais cette colère était dirigée contre lui-même. Quoique Nico ait fait, il le regrettait amèrement – d'autant plus que le dieux des châtiments lui envoyait des squelettes pour le tuer. Réprimant la méfiance que j'avais toujours eue pour lui, je posais ma main sur son épaule.

-Allez, on va dire qu'on a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fiers. Ce n'est pas si grave. Et ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, ricana Nico sans pour autant se dégager. Alors que tu me détestes.

-Détester c'est un peu fort, admis-je, sachant que c'était inutile de nier. Peut-être qu'on a … simplement jamais eu l'occasion de parler et que du coup je me suis arrêté à ton aura d'enfant d'Hadès.

Nico me jeta un drôle de regard. J'étais moi-même surpris par mes paroles, mais alors que je regardais ce gosse, j'avais songé à comment j'avais traité Dylan, à m'arrêter à son coté « harceleuse » sans pour autant creuser. Et maintenant que je creusais, j'aimais énormément ce que je découvrais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû creuser avec Nico.

-Vous étiez plus sympa avant de savoir, c'est vrai, se souvint le fils d'Hadès avec un semblant de sourire. Vous m'aviez appris à jouer au poker, quand je suis arrivé à la Colonie.

-On a fait ça, nous ?

Mais en réalité je m'en souvenais très bien et cela m'arracha un sourire. On avait voulu faire grandir le gamin qu'il était en le faisant passer des cartes mythomagics aux arts du poker. Peut-être que cet enfant n'était pas si loin, sous les ombres.

-Hey les gars …

Camille nous avait rejoins et désigna les os qui gisaient en bas du peuplier en flamme. Lentement, ils rampaient les uns vers les autres et se recomposaient en corps amovibles. Connor et Dylan se levèrent précipitamment quand le premier squelette repris forme, à quatre pattes, grinçant et caquetant.

-OK, souffla Nico alors que Connor donnait un grand coup d'épée dans le squelette. Il faut qu'on se taille et vite.

-Pour aller où ? s'enquit Dylan. Pas … là-bas ?

Elle fit un vague mouvement du bras en direction du palais de Hadès. Le visage de Camille s'assombrit considérablement sous ses cicatrices.

-Oh que si.


	10. Chapter 10 : Les jardins de Perséphone

J'ai arrêté de poster parce que je n'avais pas de retour, mais finalement je profite d'avoir du temps pour mettre la fanfiction à disposition. Si vous avez des choses à dire, n'hésitez pas ! et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Les jardins de Perséphone.

Il avait fallu trainer Dylan jusqu'au bas des murailles de Hadès.

Et au pas de course pour maintenir les squelettes d'Orcus à distance.

Je levai le regard sur les hautes grilles de métal noir qui gardait l'entrée du palais de Hadès. Il avait suffi à Nico de s'avancer pour qu'elle s'ouvre devant lui, et il dut prendre fermement Dylan par le bras pour lui faire passer les portes. Camille n'eut pas pareille difficulté et courut presque dans l'antre d'Hadès. Connor et moi avions échangé un regard empli d'appréhension. Il finit par soupirer profondément :

-Pour Alice. Bon sang, je lui ferais payer au centuple.

-Et à papa, marmonnai-je en retour.

-Et à papa.

Et nous avions franchi le portillon d'Hadès d'un pas déterminé. Camille, Nico et Dylan avaient avancé sur le chemin de gravier noir qui les menait au château imposant du trônait au milieu des murailles. Je me dévissai le cou pour voir les scènes qui étaient gravées sur les murs du palais. Toutes les images avec un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec la mort.

-Allez, révisions ton histoire pour ton diplôme, lançai-je à Connor en pointant des hommes munis de masque à gaz sortant de tranchées. Alors ?

Connor me lorgna l'air mauvais. Sans doute que passer son diplôme n'était pas dans ses plans. Pourtant il leva la tête et fronça ses sourcils.

-Euh. Seconde guerre mondiale ?

-Première, raté. Et celle là ?

Elle représentait le bombardement de Fort Sumter, le déclenchement de la Guerre de Sécession, et du conflit le plus meurtrier de notre histoire. Les sourcils de Connor se froncèrent un peu plus et il secoua la tête.

-T'as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux, mec. Moi je ne pige rien à tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, répliquai-je. Je n'ai jamais aimé particulièrement l'histoire, j'ai juste appris pour m'en sortir.

-Et décrocher une belle bourse pour la fac de droit. Il faut dire que … ça ne m'a surpris qu'à moitié. Tu n'as jamais supporté les injustices. Je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où tu as aspergé le casier de Bobby Stinson de sirop d'érable parce qu'il a obtenu le poste de président des élèves grâce à son père pété de thune.

Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir et au visage de Bobby lorsqu'il avait découvert son casier dégoulinant et à son air arrogant qui avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Le jour d'après, j'avais également plaqué des affiches dénonçant cette corruption dans tout le lycée, et avais passé de longues heures assis devant le bureau du principal pour réclamer de nouvelles élections, non truquées cette fois. Ça s'était soldé par mon exclusion temporaire, mais le conseil des parents d'élèves avait réclamé de nouvelles élections, que Bobby Stinson n'avait cette fois pas gagnées. Une petite victoire qui avait éveillée en moi des rêves d'une autre vie, une vie où je pourrais défendre les autres et les opprimés. Une vie où je pourrais être utile, au lieu d'être un gamin bourré de problème qui était devenu un poids pour sa mère.

-Un grand moment, admis-je, sachant pertinemment que cet incident avait grandement influé sur ma vie. Il a changé de lycée, d'ailleurs, l'an dernier non ?

-Son père a eu un poste à Washington, je crois. Bon débarras.

Connor shoota dans un gravier noir charbon et je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement. Je n'étais pas sûr que Hadès apprécie que l'on shoote impunément dans ses cailloux.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'avoir son diplôme, poursuivis-je innocemment. Il faut juste s'accrocher un petit peu, travailler quand il faut …

-Tu essaies de me convaincre, là ?

Le ton de Connor était plus méfiant que moqueur. Un sourire s'étira doucement sur mes lèvres.

-Oh il paraît que je suis assez fort à ce jeu là.

-Je le sais bien, grogna-t-il en couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains. La ferme.

Je ricanai alors qu'il accélérait le pas pour mettre de la distance en lui et moi. Dylan, Camille et Nico s'étaient immobilisés plus loin, contemplant quelque chose en contrebas. Connor les avait rejoins et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Oh super, grommelai-je, comprenant que quelque chose clochait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ?

J'allongeai le pas pour les rattraper et jetai un regard en contrebas. La pente était douce jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un jardin. Mais ça ne ressemblait plus à un jardin. Tout était calciné, noirs et brulé. Les arbres pendaient misérablement, leurs branches noircies se balançant au gré du vent. Ce qui avait semblé être de merveilleuses fleurs avait été piétiné, détruit. Des pierres précieuses gisaient éparses dans les cendres. Des spectres arpentaient le jardin, balayant, ramassant, le tout inlassablement sans même relever la tête.

-Bon sang …, jura Nico avec stupeur. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Camille en dressant un sourcil. Ton père veut postuler pour le jardinier le plus mauvais du monde ?

-Ce n'est pas le jardin de mon père. Mais celui de ma belle-mère. Et … Il n'est pas censé être … comme ça.

Dylan avait dégluti au moment où Nico prononçait le mot « belle-mère ». Je scrutai les jardins et les spectres-jardiniers qui les jalonnaient. Et finalement, je la vis. Cheminant pied nu entres les plantes brulées, sa somptueuse robe noire trainant derrière elle, ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon leste. Son regard était si sombre et si profond qu'il semblait aspirer la noirceur, et bien que je ne pouvais que mal distinguer son visage, je devinai qui elle était.

-Déesse à trois heures, commentai-je alors en réprimant une bouffée d'angoisse.

-Bien vu, Travis, confirma Nico en hochant sombrement la tête. La reine des Enfers en personne, surveillant les rénovations de son jardin.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, marmonna Dylan en reculant d'un pas.

Elle dardait sur sa mère un regard à la fois méfiant et déchiré, comme si une toute petite part d'elle voulait s'avancer vers cette déesse. Camille poussa un feulement de chat furieux.

-On n'a pas été si bas dans les Enfers pour que tu renonces maintenant ! gronda-t-elle avant de pousser Dylan de son parapluie. Va voir ta mère et demande lui où est ma sœur !

-On y va tous ensemble, tranchai-je avant que Dylan ne plante une flèche entre les yeux de Camille. Ça ne sert à rien de se séparer maintenant. A moins que … (Je me tournai vers Nico). Tu veuilles directement aller voir ton père ?

-Non, répondit Dylan à sa place. Il reste ici.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui n'autorisait aucune protestation et Nico céda avec un soupir. Après un instant d'hésitation, nous nous engageâmes sur la pente pour descendre vers les jardins de Perséphone – et Perséphone elle-même. Quand les spectres nous aperçurent, ils se mirent en positions d'attaque, armés de redoutables truelles ou râteaux de diverses sortes. Connor explosa de rire en voyant le spectacle et Dylan se fit un plaisir de lui écraser le pied pour le faire taire. Nico leur ordonna de retourner à leurs occupations et les spectres obtempérèrent de mauvaise grâce. Je vis le soulagement envahir les traits du fils d'Hadès, sans doute rassuré de voir des morts lui obéir après l'épisode des squelettes dans l'Asphodèle.

-Tu te sens le droit de régir mes ouvriers ?

La voix était glaciale et émanait de derrière les bosquets calcinés. Un instant plus tard, Perséphone en sortit, belle et ténébreuse reine des Enfers qu'elle était. Sa robe noir était si longue qu'elle trainait à terre et des pierres précieuses étaient cousues sur son buste, y formant des arbres et des fleurs qui semblaient presque bouger au grès du vent. Son teint olivâtre de méditerranéenne détonait dans cet univers sombre et quelques mèches de cheveux bruns s'échappaient de son chignon pour encadrer son visage. Ses yeux durs comme l'onyx étaient rivés sur Nico avec froideur, et pourtant je sentais que le noir n'était pas leur couleur naturelle. C'était l'automne qui les avait rendu si sombre. Nico s'inclina humblement.

-Bien sûr que non, ma reine. Je n'oserais pas.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Perséphone avec sécheresse. Déjà que tu m'as pris quelques grenades l'été dernier … Ton père te laisse vraiment tout faire, c'est fou.

Elle caressa un de ses arbres, et son regard balaya notre groupe avec hauteur. Je le sentais m'effleurai, comme une froideur sur ma peau qui m'arrachait des frissons. Un sourire finit par lentement s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Petit. Amer.

-La situation doit vraiment être urgente si tu daignes me rendre visite ici, _Aiyana_.

Je mis un moment à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à Dylan. Notre groupe se retourna vers elle d'un bloc. Elle avait à nouveau croisé les bras sur sa maigre poitrine, et évita les yeux de sa mère pour nous fusiller du regard.

-Euh, entonna Connor, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Comment elle t'a appelé, là ?

Cette fois ce fut Camille qui lui écrasa le pied et Dylan lui jeta un regard si meurtrier qu'il s'insista pas. La jeune fille finit par s'avancer de mauvaise grâce et par faire face à la déesse, les yeux farouches, les bras toujours croisés.

-Navrée de te décevoir, mais … Je ne suis pas venue pour toi.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, murmura Perséphone, les yeux rivés sur les traits de sa fille. Tu as grandi, _Aiyana_.

Il me semblait invraisemblable que le mot « grandir » puisse s'appliquer à Dylan tant elle était petite, mais je gardai cette réflexion pour moi. Maintenant qu'elles étaient l'une devant l'autre, j'arrivais à leur trouver des traits semblables : leur nez retroussé, la courbe de leur lèvre, et cet éclat dans le regard, cet éclat farouche des femmes qui refusaient de laisser faire. Je vis les poings de Dylan se serrer.

-En huit ans, c'est normal, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Je crus déceler une once de tristesse qui passait dans les yeux sombres de Perséphone.

-Si tu n'es pas venu me voir, entonna-t-elle en un murmure bas. Alors pourquoi es-tu descendu jusque ici ?

-Pour aider des amis. Ils t'expliqueront bien mieux que moi.

Elle me jeta un regard, m'intimant silencieusement de prendre le relai. Je voyais à la contraction de sa mâchoire et à la tension dans ses épaules qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'adresser un mot de plus à sa mère sans craquer. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'inclinai devant la reine des Enfers. Elle dressa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Votre altesse, la saluai-je maladroitement.

Camille m'encouragea d'un coup de coude. Je pris une inspiration et poursuivis :

-Nous pensons qu'une fille d'environ douze ans …

-Treize, me souffla Camille.

-Bon, treize ans, bref. On pense qu'elle est venue ici avec l'objectif de vous demander de lui rendre sa sœur morte. Et euh … Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle alors …

Je m'interrompis en voyant le visage de Perséphone changer d'expression, passant de la méfiance à la colère froide. Son aura s'épaissit, me glaçant le sang et me forçant à reculer d'un pas. Son regard passa sur moi, avant de se poser sur Dylan et enfin sur Camille.

-Hermès, marmonna-t-elle en me dévisageant avec défiance. Je reconnaitrais son sang n'importe où. Bon sang, Hermès, vieux roublard …

Elle jeta un long et pénétrant regard à sa fille avant de fixer le ciel avec un tel courroux que je me mis à craindre pour la vie de mon père. Le sol trembla soudainement et une fissure apparut à ses pieds.

-Oups, lâcha-t-elle sans quitter les cieux du regard.

Elle finit par river les yeux sur moi, et je me figeai devant l'expression son regard, d'une telle intensité que je ne me sentais pas de bouger le moindre muscle.

-Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu arrivais, m'apprit-t-elle en me scrutant. Il m'a dit que tu viendrais chercher ta sœur à sa place …

-Donc vous avez vu Alice ? compris-je, reprenant espoir. Vous savez où elle est ?

-Si vous avez des doutes, ajouta Connor avant de pousser Camille devant nous. On vous a ramené son double. Essayez de visualiser sans les cicatrices.

-Frère en carton, maugréa notre sœur en le toisant l'air mauvais.

Perséphone nous dévisagea tout les trois, avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à Camille. Ma jeune sœur soutint courageusement son regard sans sourciller et sa détermination parut légèrement amusé la déesse.

-Semblables jusque dans l'impudence, chuchota-t-elle en scrutant Camille. C'est le cyclope qui est censé t'avoir tué qui t'a fait ça, trésor ?

-Où est Alice ? rétorqua Camille sans tenir compte de la question de la déesse.

Connor et moi nous accordâmes pour lui donner des coups de pieds à l'arrière de la jambe, mais Camille n'en eut cure, et continua de toiser la déesse avec défi.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle, serrant un peu plus fort Mary Poppins entre ses doigts.

Perséphone ricana et passa le pied sur la fissure qu'elle avait crée. Elle se reboucha en un rien de temps, et une plante noir comme l'ébène y poussa. La déesse adressa un sourire à Camille : un sourire qui pourrait paraître innocent, mais qui me donna froid dans le dos.

-Ta sœur est enfermée dans mon palais.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Dylan, incrédule. Tu l'as enfermée ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? enchérit Connor. Alice est adorable, elle …

-Adorable pour des mortels, peut-être, répliqua Perséphone, son sourire devenant plus sinistre. Mais elle semblait avoir … une dent contre nous. (Elle écarta les bras pour désigner l'ensemble des cendres sur lesquels nous nous tenions). Elle a détruit mon jardin.

ooo

Alice avait détruit le jardin de Perséphone.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?!

Perséphone nous avait fait passé les immenses portes du palais d'Hadès, nous faisant déboucher sur une immense salle aux proportions disproportionnées. Des torches de feux d'un blanc spectral éclairait notre passage et des statues de marbre noir comme la nuit habillait la pièce. Je me dévissai le cou pour voir le visage de l'une d'entre elle et mon sang se figea dans mes veines. J'aurais reconnu cette moustache entre mille. La moustache la plus célèbre et la plus honteuse que l'humain n'ait jamais porté.

-Je rêve, souffla Camille, qui regardait la statue comme moi. C'est Adolf Hitler ?

-Il n'a pas fait ça ? grogna Nico en s'arrêtant à nos cotés.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je savais que la seconde guerre mondiale avait été le terrain d'affrontement des fils de Zeus et Poséidon d'un coté – tel ce cher Franklin Delano Roosevelt, les dieux aient son âme – et les fils d'Hadès. Comme Adolf Hitler. Mais le constater pour de vrai avait quelque chose de glaçant et j'eus l'impression que mon sang se transformait en plomb.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement rassuré d'entrer dans l'antre du père d'un monstre pareil.

-Allez on bouge, marmonna Nico en reprenant la route. Avant que je ne défonce cette statue.

-Ne te retiens pas, défonce la, marmonna Dylan avant de planter son coude dans les côtes de Connor. Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

-Hey ! protesta mon frère en plissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas si stupide !

-Pour descendre dans mon royaume, j'ai tendance à songer qu'il faut être stupide.

Nos cinq têtes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le fond de la pièce et mon cœur manqua un battement. Une estrade s'élevait sur les derniers mètres de la pièce, portant deux trônes. Perséphone monta sur l'estrade et parut grandir à chaque pas, devenait démesurément plus grande que les statues. Elle s'assit avec grâce sur son fauteuil en forme de fleur dorée et délicate et aussitôt, elle parut irradier de puissance. Des sandales chaussèrent ses pieds et une fine couronne vint ceindre son front. Elle était intimidante, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Son visage avait la blancheur de l'albâtre et ses yeux la noirceur de la mort. La toge grecque dont il était vêtu était sombre et semblait être cousu de milers de visage humains. Il me semblait même que ses visages bougeaient, comme s'il voulait s'extirper de la robe – et je trouvais ça infiniment malsain. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de Hadès.

-Dylan, murmura Connor. Comment tu fais pour être si petite en étant la fille d'une géante ?

-Ferme-la un peu, répliqua Nico avant que Dylan ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Et agenouille-toi devant les Maîtres des Enfers.

Effectivement, au vu de la puissante aura, à la fois fascinante et destructrice qui émanait du couple royal, il me semblait naturel que nous nous inclinions. Nico fut le premier à le faire et je lui emboitai le pas. Camille hésita mais je la fusillai du regard : nous nous étions introduis aux Enfers et notre sœur avait probablement détruit le jardin de Perséphone. Ce n'était pas le moment de pinailler. Camille parut comprendre, comme Connor, car ils posèrent le genou à terre. Seule Dylan resta debout, se drapant de son blouson de cuire rapiécé comme de sa dignité, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

J'éprouvai une irrépressible envie de l'étriper.

C'était contre Clopin qu'il fallait rester debout, _pas contre les maîtres des Enfers_.

-Père, entonna Nico avec un sourire crispé, comme pour détourner l'attention de Dylan. Vous avez … changé la décoration.

-Un mec responsable de la mort de cinq million de juifs au minimum, asséna néanmoins Dylan, le feu dans les yeux. Quelle preuve de bon goût …

-Oh par les dieux, Dylan, persifflai-je en lui jetant un regard noir. Tais-toi.

Je n'approuvai pas plus la présence d'Adolf Hitler ici, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre : nous devions négocier le retour d'Alice, et quelque chose me disait que cela n'allait pas être une tâche aisée. Et Dylan ne nous facilitait pas la tâche. Un rictus déforma les lèvres d'Hadès.

-Perséphone, non seulement ta fille _ose_ se présenter devant moi, mais en plus elle refuse de s'incliner et pousse le vice à m'insulter.

-Elle a l'arrogance de sa mère, prétendit Perséphone avec un sourire amusé. Et il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tord, j'étais contre cette statue, mon amour.

Entendre Perséphone appeler le seigneur de la mort « mon amour » m'avait donné froid dans le dos. Le regard de Hadès se porta sur la statue de Hitler.

-Il n'était pas un fils parfait, admit-t-il en bougonnant. Mais c'était mon fils, et à ce titre il a le droit à sa place ici.

-On ne renonce pas à sa famille. Quand bien même elle nous en donnerait envie.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait poussé à prononcer ces mots, mais je me mordis la langue aussitôt, pestant contre moi même. En revanche, ce que je savais, c'était que ces mots dictés par mon père avant régis ma vie et ce qu'Hadès disait y faisait douloureusement écho. Je sentis plus que je ne le vis le regard du seigneur des Enfers se poser sur moi. Je baissai les yeux, ne trouvant pas le courage nécessaire pour croiser les siens.

-Hermès, définitivement, soupira Perséphone avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Hermès, gronda Hadès d'un ton qui me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. _Di Immortales_. S'il n'y avait pas eu Percy Jackson, ce serait sans doute le neveu que je détesterais le plus. Envoyer ses enfants …

-Levez-vous.

Personnellement, j'avais très envie de rester à raz du sol, l'échine courbée pour ne pas à avoir à croiser le regard des dieux. Mais je sentis Connor se lever, puis Camille et Nico, alors je fis de même, m'efforçant de contempler les seigneurs des Enfers sans effleurer leurs regards. Un exercice difficile qui demandait toute mon attention. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, et jetai un bref coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Dylan se tapissait derrière moi, et m'adressa un sourire penaud.

-Ne bouge pas, j'essaie de me cacher.

-Je doute que ce soit efficace. Essaie derrière Connor, il est plus large que moi.

Dylan grimaça et mon frère coula sur moi un regard courroucé. Nico s'était avancé jusqu'au marche : il paraissait si minuscule face à la stature gigantesque du couple divin, et le regard de son père était si froid que moi-même je me recroquevillai, les entrailles gelées.

-Tu m'amènes toujours des gens étranges, gronda sourdement Hadès. Mais je doute que ce soit la raison de ta visite, je me trompe ?

-Comme toujours vous êtes d'une remarquable clairvoyance, Père, railla Nico, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Hadès secoua la tête et se leva avec un signe de main pour son fils.

-Viens, il faut effectivement qu'on en parle. Je trouve ça extrêmement agaçant que l'un des dieux mineurs qui est censé m'être subordonné cherche des noises à mon fils …

-Attendez ! s'écria Camille en se portant à hauteur de Nico, furibonde. Et Alice ? (Elle pivota vers moi, les yeux flamboyants). Travis, on est venu chercher Alice, pas ramener le petit prince dans les jupes de son père !

-Par les dieux, marmonnai-je, sidéré. Les filles de cette expédition ne savent donc pas se la fermer ?

Dylan m'écrasa les orteils en guise de représailles, et je la fusillai du regard. Un frisson me parcourut violement l'échine, mais je ne sus s'il était du fait de la jeune fille ou du regard qu'Hadès venait de poser sur moi. Il dressa un sourcil flegmatique.

-Alice ?

-La Sang-mêlée qui a détruit mon jardin, l'éclaira Perséphone avec une moue. Hermès en envoyé son fils la chercher.

-Oh, je vois.

Cette fois, ce furent chaque poil de mon corps qui se dressa lorsque que les prunelles froides et sombres d'Hadès effleurèrent les miennes. Il avait l'air singulièrement agacé.

-C'est assez pénible ces demi-dieux qui viennent chercher des choses … Mon amour, il s'agit de ton jardin, et je sais que tu as une certaine … affinité avec Hermès.

L'air furieux d'Hadès lorsqu'il prononça ses phrases ne parut pas désappointer Perséphone qui répondit d'un adorable sourire, le menton au planté sur son poing. Son mari laissa échapper un grognement sonore, et se détourna de sa femme.

-Bref, je te laisse gérer cette histoire. J'ai des affaires autrement plus urgentes à gérer avec mon fils – je te laisse avec ta fille.

Avec un mouvement sec de la tête à l'adresse de son fils, il fit volte-face pour prendre un casque derrière lui. Après l'avoir enfiler, il parut se fondre dans les ombres et disparut totalement de notre perception. Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression qu'un immense poids s'ôtait de mes épaules avec la disparition du dieu, et l'étau qui compressait ma gorge se desserra. Perséphone, accoudée à son trône, haussa les sourcils en fixant son beau-fils.

-Ton père t'attend.

-J'y vais, assura Nico, avant de se tourner vers moi pour me souffler. Faites attention, et fais les taire, par les dieux.

J'ouvris les bras en signe d'impuissance, et Nico leva les yeux au ciel. Après un dernier regard pour Dylan, il s'effaça à son tour, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls face à la reine des Enfers. Sa fille se tapit un peu plus derrière moi, alors que Camille la lorgnait l'air mauvais.

-Je veux voir ma sœur, exigea-t-elle sans détour.

-Ma reine, je sais qu'Alice a détruit votre jardin, plaidai-je pour empêcher Camille d'agacer d'avantage Perséphone. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qu'on puisse faire pour la faire pardonner, et que vous nous la rendiez ? Je ne sais pas, moi euh … replanter des graines ?

-C'est elle qui a détruit le jardin, pourquoi c'est nous qui replanterions les graines ? protesta Connor.

-Ce que je demande, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus forte, avec un regard aigu pour mon frère, c'est votre prix pour qu'on récupère Alice.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Perséphone, éclairant sinistrement son visage aux traits harmonieux.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai un prix ?

-Tout a un prix, il suffit de le négocier.

Perséphone éclata d'un rire cristallin qui se répercuta sur les murs du palais, nous renvoyant un écho étrange qui contracta mes entrailles. Elle se leva de son trône, et descendit les marches, reprenant à chaque pas taille humaine pour pouvoir se planter devant moi et me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Elle était quelques centimètres moins grande que moi, pourtant devant son regard intense, j'avais l'impression d'être le plus insignifiant des moustiques. Ma tête se rentra instinctivement dans mes épaules, malgré l'éclat presque tendre qui brillait dans les yeux de la déesse.

-Ton père doit être fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, si bas que je doutais que les autres aient entendu. Tu suis tout ses préceptes à la lettre. Unité familiale. Sens du négoce. Un peu d'inconscience. Et tu dois être un voleur hors paire, non ?

Je déglutis nerveusement, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Mais ce qu'elle lut sur mon visage parut contenter Perséphone, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire plus franc.

-Je le savais. Si ton père t'a envoyé toi, c'est forcément significatif. Peut-on parler ?

Sans me demander mon avis, elle posa la main sur mon bras, et tout tangua autour de moi. J'eus l'impression que ma vue se brouillait et que les lignes autour de moi ondulaient, que les couleurs se mélangeaient les unes au autres. Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, j'avais quitté la sombre salle du trône pour une pièce plus petite et plus chaleureuse, avec un âtre où brûlant un feu incandescent, deux fauteuils imposants mais aux couleurs chaudes et aux coussins moelleux, et une table basse d'ébène. Perséphone lâcha mon bras, et s'installa dans le plus grand des fauteuils et m'invita d'un geste gracieux de la main à prendre possession de l'autre. Déboussolé, je fouillai la pièce du regard, cherchant mon frère, ma sœur et Dylan sans les voir nul part.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Restés dans la salle du trône, répondit Perséphone avec un certain flegme. Quel est ton nom, déjà ?

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas …

Un sourire découvrit les dents blanches et régulières de la reine des enfers.

-Tu voulais négocier, mon chou. Négocions. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Travis, répondis-je, toujours désarçonnée.

-Travis. Assis-toi, Travis.

Pataugeant toujours dans la perplexité, et avec d'infinies précautions, je pris place sur le bord du fauteuil, raide comme un piquet. Mon malaise parut amusé Perséphone.

-Bien, Travis. Comment as-tu rencontré _Aiyana_ ?

-Pardon ?

-Ma fille, Travis.

-Oh, compris-je en rougissant. Mais elle s'appelle Dylan et … Attendez, pourquoi vous voulez parler de Dylan ?

Je plissai les yeux, suspicieux. Perséphone eut un sourire triste, et claqua des doigts. Je me tendis, alerte, mais la seule chose qui se produisit fut l'apparition d'une théière sur la table d'ébène poli. Elle se mit à flotter en l'air, et s'inclina pour verser un liquide fumant dans une tasse si noire qu'elle semblait aspirer la lumière en suspension dans l'air. Perséphone la saisit et enroula ses doigts autour d'elle, l'air songeur.

-Chéri, tu as dû remarquer que mes relations avec ma fille n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Elle me tient toujours rigueur de la mort de son père … Ah, par Zeus (Elle se massa la tempe, les yeux clos). Comment peut-elle croire que je l'ai laissé mourir par plaisir ? Le fil de sa vie avait été coupé. Toute reine des enfers que je suis, je ne peux pas entraver la Mort en personne.

-Vous le lui avez expliqué ?

-Evidemment. Mais lorsqu'on vient de perdre quelqu'un, on est d'une étonnante surdité … Bien, mon chou, tu n'as pas franchement répondu à ma question. Comment as-tu rencontré ma fille ?

Je papillonnai des paupières, interdit par la tournure de la conversation. Bien qu'elle eût reprit taille humaine, la déesse semblait toute de même irradier de puissance, et ses beaux yeux noirs étaient plissés en un regard inquisiteur qui faisait dresser les poils sur ma nuque. J'y passai la main pour apaiser le frisson. J'étais franchement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi pris à part, isolé des autres, pour ainsi faire face à la divine mère de Dylan.

-A Denver.

-En réalité, je le sais, éluda Perséphone avec un mouvement de la main. J'ai toujours un œil sur mes enfants. Je te suis reconnaissante de l'avoir sortie de cette « Cour des Miracles », cet endroit l'empoisonnait petit à petit. Il fallait y mettre un terme.

Mes entrailles se contractèrent, prises d'une soudaine intuition. Les yeux des la reine avaient pris une teinte glaciale et satisfaite qui me força à demander :

-Vous … vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? C'est vous qui avez vendu la Cour aux Romains ?

-Oh ça aurait été une brillante idée, mais non, Travis, je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai simplement constaté sa destruction hier – ainsi que le groupe qui est à vos trousses. Il va falloir être prudents lorsque vous sortirez des Enfers.

-Avec Alice.

Une moue déforma les lèvres de Perséphone. Elle avait accoudé son bras au fauteuil et pressai son poing contre sa joue délicate, les jambes croisées sous ses jupons avec élégance et décontraction. Il y avait indéniablement du Dylan en elle – et du Perséphone en Dylan, rien que dans ce regard sombre et vivant qui vous fixe avec l'impression qu'il ne vous lâchera jamais.

-Ah oui. Alice. Ta proposition ne tient pas, mon cher : aucun mortel ne peut toucher les graines des enfers, pas sans leur faire perdre leur pouvoir et bien sûr ressentir de profonde souffrances. Alors je le regrette infiniment mais tu peux rien pour mon jardin.

-Mais je pourrais quelque chose pour vous ?

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Perséphone et ses yeux me détaillèrent avec un tel intérêt que j'en rougis, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ses prunelles étincelèrent.

-C'est vraiment fou comment tu ressembles à ton père, même physiquement … Tu as ses yeux, tu le sais ? J'aime beaucoup Hermès. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu lorsque j'ai été exilée mes premiers hivers dans ce trou que l'on nomme « Enfer ». Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que ça a été pour moi. J'étais une déesse de l'extérieur, celle des fleurs, des jeunes pousses et protectrice des jeunes filles … Et puis simplement parce que j'ai cédé à la tentation du goût exquis d'un fruit, me voilà coincée la moitié de ma vie dans ce lieu singulièrement dépourvu de nature.

Ses doigts fins s'agitèrent dans le vide et une pomme d'une surprenante rougeur qu'elle n'en paraissait pas naturelle apparu au creux de sa paume. Elle l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, comme si elle la soupçonnait de renfermer un pouvoir qui la coulerait définitivement aux enfers, mais elle parut satisfaite car elle en croqua un bon morceau. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer en Blanche Neige mordant la pomme empoisonné, et un goût aigre monta dans ma bouche.

-Oh, ne pense pas que j'en conçois de l'amertume, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton badin. Au final, j'aime assez l'idée d'être une reine dans le monde des dieux, même si c'est sur les enfers que je règne. Ma mère a été bien plus déçue que moi, et surtout affreusement déconcertée de constater qu'après quelques siècles j'avais accepté ma nouvelle vie au point de l'aimer, et de perdre une partie de moi qui était celle de la vie et de la nature pour qu'elle soit remplacer par les ombres et la mort. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le lot de notre grande famille, Travis : les enfants déçoivent leurs parents.

Elle mordit à nouveau dans la pomme et la mastiqua sans me lâcher du regard, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Je n'aimais pas la lueur qui s'était allumé dans ses sombres prunelles et qui vacillait comme la flamme d'une bougie tremblotante.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je vais te demander, Travis, souffla-t-elle avec amusement. Décevoir ton père.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

J'ignorais comment j'avais réussi à rester si poli face à l'absurdité de sa déclaration. _Décevoir ton père … _Le sourire de la reine des enfers s'agrandit face à mon incompréhension, et elle lâcha la pomme qui disparut dans sa chute en un « pouf » qui ne laissa derrière lui que quelques traces de fumée.

-Hermès n'est pas un idiot. Il m'envoie son fils le plus capable de me ramener ma fille avec laquelle il pense que je veux me réconcilier … Une fille contre une fille … C'était son offre et tu étais le dépositaire.

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller stupidement, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas dénué de sens, mais cela m'ahurissait au delà des mots. J'avais l'impression qu'un couteau glacé me perçait le ventre. Evidemment. J'ignorais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Je n'étais pas là pour négocier : j'étais là parce que j'étais l'unique enfant d'Hermès capable d'amener l'équivalent d'Alice pour Perséphone – sa fille Dylan qui la détestait. J'étais l'intermédiaire qui amenait l'offre d'Hermès pour la reine des enfers. « Aide-toi de la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur ».

Il ne m'avait pas demandé cela pour que Dylan nous aide à nous repérer dans les enfers. Il m'avait demandé cela pour que Dylan soit le prix contre lequel Perséphone nous rendrait Alice. Comme elle venait de le souligner … « Une fille contre une fille ».

Un goût de cendre se répandit dans ma bouche et j'eus du mal à identifier ce que je ressentais, avant de comprendre que je me sentais trahis par mon père.

_Papa, tu es un enfoiré_.

-C'est ce que vous voulez ? Garder Dylan ?

Perséphone paraissait se délecter de la révolte qui avait percé ma voix et avait fermé les yeux, comme pour mieux la savourer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa bouche s'était tordue en un rictus dépité.

-Garder ma fille, ma _Aiyana_, dans un lieu si lugubre ? Oh par Zeus non, je ne suis pas si cruelle … Un fleur a besoin de soleil pour s'épanouir. La place de ma fille est sur terre, je le sais bien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Oh, lui parler sera déjà un bon début, murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Je ne le nie pas, ton père me fait déjà un beau présent en m'amenant ma fille jusque moi … Peut-être que nous pourrions … dénoués quelques conflits.

Je pinçai mes lèvres, incapable si j'étais soulagé qu'elle ne compte pas enfermer Dylan quelque part dans les enfers et profondément agacé de m'être ainsi fait berné par mon père. Perséphone poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Mais j'aurais pu attendre qu'elle meure pour qu'elle vienne à moi. Je sais être patiente, la vie humaine n'est un clignement de cil pour les immortels … Là elle aurait été aux enfers, à ma merci et forcée de m'écouter.

-Parce que c'est ce qui compte ? Qu'elle soit à votre merci ?

Le regard de la reine des enfers se fit plus incisif et un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. J'étais si en colère – contre mon père, moi-même et cette déesse qui me menait en bateau – que j'en avais oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire.

-Je vais attention à mes enfants, rectifia-t-elle avec aigreur. Je ne suis Zeus ou ton père qui en ont tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous les compter – et encore moins prendre soin de chacun d'entre eux. Hadès est un mari relativement fidèle au regard des autres dieux, et avec ce stupide pacte je n'ai pu avoir que cinq enfants lors du dernier siècle, un par génération. Alors je prends un soin tout particulier d'eux. Peut-être que nous n'avons pas la même définition de « prendre soin », je le conçois …

-Mon père fait attention à nous.

-Oui, je l'admets, il fait des efforts incommensurables … Tu étais au courant de son plan ?

Je me tus, déglutissant pour faire passer la boule chauffée à blanc qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Perséphone parut lire ma réponse dans mon mutisme et elle se fendit d'un nouveau sourire en se levant paresseusement de son fauteuil.

-Je suppose que non, sembla-t-elle regretter en faisant quelques pas en ma direction. Et tu comprends que comme j'aurais pu avoir ce qu'il me propose de mes propres moyens … Son prix est tristement insuffisant.

Elle fit quelques enjambées souples qui l'amenèrent derrière mon propre fauteuil et je résistai à la tentation de la suivre des yeux. La brûlure intense de son regard sur ma peau était déjà bien trop suffisante. Presque soudainement, je sentis son souffle proche de mon oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix chuchotait :

-Alors, fils d'Hermès ? Que me proposes-tu pour rehausser le prix ?

Je sursautai pour m'éloigner du souffle étrangement chaud et normal de la déesse et elle m'adressa un sourire carnassier. Mon cerveau surchauffait complétement en quête de réponse.

-Vous avez parlé de « décevoir mon père », me rappelai-je brusquement. Vous pouvez développer ?

-Tu serais prêt à faire ça ? s'enquit-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Décevoir ton père pour récupérer ta sœur ?

-Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de la déesse et elle se redressa pour à nouveau me faire face, les mains jointes devant son ventre en une position digne et chaste.

-Que tu me ramènes son caducée.

J'étais certain d'avoir mal entendu. Mais les yeux de Perséphone pétillaient d'amusement et son visage avait pris un air ravi qui frisait l'extase. Elle battit des mains, visiblement très fière de son idée et éclata d'un grand rire qui m'arracha des frissons.

-Oh mais oui, c'est parfait ! Le voleur volé et par son propre fils … Tu entends, mon frère ? (elle leva son visage vers le plafond, mais ses yeux semblaient viser plus hauts – vers le ciel, vers l'Olympe). Je vais envoyer ton fils dont tu es si fier te voler !

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

Il y avait de l'horreur dans ma voix, et je n'avais pas cherché à le réprimer. L'idée même de devoir voler mon père me retournait totalement les entrailles, mais l'idée de devoir lui voler son _caducée_, son objet-symbole dont il ne se séparait jamais me paralysait totalement. Mais lorsque Perséphone baissa enfin son visage vers moi, elle paraissait immensément satisfaite.

-Par les dieux, vous êtes sérieuse ! me récriai-je en m'extirpant de mon fauteuil. Vous voulez que j'aille voler mon père !

-Son caducée, précisa-t-elle avec délectation. Toi qui semble être le fils parfait d'Hermès, tu possèdes aussi des qualités de vol je suppose ?

Oui j'étais un voleur. Mais je volais des chips, des cigarettes – à la limite une voiture lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Je ne volais pas un dieu. Je ne volais mon père. Et je ne volais pas _son caducée_.

J'avais soudainement l'impression qu'un bébé-Travis s'agitait en moi, un enfant qui avait toute sa vie cherchait de près ou de loin l'approbation de son père dont il n'avait que le nom. Et cette partie la se refusait à faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait couper le lien tangible que le grand-Travis avait tenté fil par fil de tisser avec Hermès. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que je lâchai de but en blanc :

-Pas question.

L'air ravi de Perséphone s'effaça au profit d'une moue ennuyée et d'un léger froncement de sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Au delà du fait que c'est mon père et que ce n'est pas très moral pour son fils d'aller le voler … Comment voulez-vous que j'aille voler le prince des voleurs en personne ? Je suis peut-être son fils mais je ne suis _que _son fils, c'est léger face à un dieu des voleurs !

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua et elle caressa ses lèvres d'un doigt, songeuse. Elle se remit à marcher lentement dans la pièce, la parcourant de long en large, avant de pivoter brusquement vers moi, ragaillardie.

-Et si je laisse ton frère venir avec toi, ça t'irait ? Et même ta demi-sœur, la Sang-Mêlé arrogante …

-Camille.

Mais l'idée d'entrainer Camille et Connor là-dedans me terrifiait bien plus que d'y aller seul. Moi j'avais un lien – fin et peut-être imaginaire, mais qui avait le mérite d'existait dans mon esprit – avec mon père, mais eux n'avaient encore rien tissés. Que se passerait-il dans la tête de papa lorsque deux de ses enfants viendraient le voler ? Leur tournerait-il le dos ? N'auraient-ils jamais la chance d'avoir une conversation avec lui ? Car il saurait. C'était indéniable, et la mission était vouée à l'échec. On ne pouvait pas voler un dieu – et pire que tout, _on ne pouvait pas voler Hermès_.

Non, vraiment, le prix de Perséphone était aussi irréalisable que absurde.

-En somme, vous considérez que le caducée serait la compensation des dégâts d'Alice ? m'assurai-je en m'efforçant de masquer mes tremblements. Je trouve ça exagéré. Vous vous attaquez au symbole même d'Hermès quand vos dommages n'ont étés que des plantes … La balance n'est pas équitable.

Le regard de Perséphone se planta sur moi et flamboya si fort que je fus certain d'apercevoir de réelle flamme derrière le noir de ses iris, des flammes dangereuses et destructrices qui me prendraient pour cibles. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et ma bouche s'assécha alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers moi, les traits figés en un masque de colère froide.

-Que des plantes, répéta-t-elle en un souffle. Non, mon chou, tu es loin du compte. Ce jardin est mon royaume dans celui de mon mari. Mon identité de déesse du printemps dans les immensités glaciales des enfers. Ce jardin est _mon _symbole, ma fierté, le seul lieu sur cette maudite terre qui me représente telle que je suis : déesse de la vie comme de la mort. En le dévastant, c'est à ma personne que ta sœur s'est attaquée – la pauvre sotte, elle n'en a sans doute pas eu conscience … Ces plantes, comme tu le dis, certaines mettront des centaines d'année à retrouver leur gloire d'antan. Alors moi je trouve que la balance est équitable. Un symbole contre un autre.

Elle se détourna de moi aussi prestement qu'elle s'était avancé. Une porte se matérialisa et s'ouvrit brusquement face à elle, poussée par un vent glacial qui semblait venir de nul part et qui me cloua sur mon siège. Le froid était tel que je sentais presque la pointe de mes cheveux gelés.

-Voici mon offre, et elle sera la dernière, Travis fils d'Hermès, déclara la déesse sans se retourner. Tu me ramèneras en main propre le caducée de ton père. Tu aurais le droit à l'aide de ton frère et de ta demi-sœur. _Aiyanna_ restera avec moi : je prends la discussion promise par ton père comme acte de bonne foi. Une fois qu'il me sera rapporté, je t'autorise à repartir avec toute ta bande, et Alice. A prendre … ou à laisser.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle franchit les doubles portes qui se refermèrent sur elle avec un claquement tonitruant. Aussitôt, le vent cessa et tout vacilla autour de moi : les courbes se troublèrent et les couleurs se confondirent les unes aux autres. En dessous de moi, le fauteuil parut perdre de sa solidité, s'amollir jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Avec un cri de surprise, je chutai dans le vide et je retrouvai étaler de tout mon long sur de la pierre froide, la tête bourdonnante et le souffle coupé.

-Il est revenu ! Connor regarde, il est revenu !

-_Di Immortales_, Travis, où tu étais ?

-Tu vas bien ?

Je portai une main à ma tempe, proprement sonné et grimaçai en tentant de me redresser. Mais à nouveau mon monde valsa et alors que je me sentais aspirer vers le sol, des mains fermes m'agrippèrent les épaules et ma tête fut posée avec douceur sur des genoux.

-Reste tranquille, ça va passer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Trav' ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Mais laisse-le reprendre ses esprits, enfin !

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux clos en attendant que ma tête cesse de bourdonner et mon équilibre de valser. Peu à peu, je prenais conscience de tout ce qui était atour de moi. J'avais froid, mais c'était moins violent que ce j'avais vécu face à Perséphone. Une main me caressait les cheveux en un geste tremblant, mais qui m'apaisait étrangement et me força à ouvrir les yeux. L'image tremblotante de Camille et Connor me fixait, les yeux écarquillés entre perplexité et inquiétude fut le premier tableau que je perçus. J'étais de retour dans la salle des trônes qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés. Ce qui voulait dire que la main qui me caressait les cheveux … Mes joues s'empourprèrent brusquement et le sang affluant dans la tête me permit d'éclaircir mon esprit. Je me redressai d'un sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et Dylan me gratifia d'un regard surpris, la main suspendue dans le vide.

-Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle t'a fait quelque chose … ?

-Non, la rassurai-je, haletant et avec la conscience que mes joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Non, elle m'a rien fait … On a simplement … négocier.

Et au vu de tout ce qu'elle m'avait avoué durant l'entretien, je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si j'étais sorti vainqueur ou non de la négoce. Faute de me faire un avis – et d'éloigner mes pensées de la main de Dylan me caressant – je me tournai vers mon frère et ma demi-sœur, qui me contemplaient toujours estomaqués.

-Et ça va principalement reposer sur nous.


	11. Chapter 11 : Le voleur volé

Chapitre 11 : Le voleur volé. 

-Elle est complétement folle …

-Le répéter n'arrangera rien.

-Mais elle l'est, bon sang !

-Oui, mais à moins que tu aies trouvé une idée brillante pour nous sortir de là autrement, il va falloir qu'on le fasse.

Connor ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer avec défaitisme. Nous débattions depuis près d'une heure à l'extérieur du palais, surplombants les jardins calcinés de Perséphone. Je les contemplai, songeant avec amertume que la déesse avait raison : c'était sans doute l'endroit qui la représentait le mieux. La nature luxuriante, la beauté dans toute sa splendeur, la vie surgissant de la noirceur de la terre infernale. Le printemps et l'hiver.

Un symbole contre un symbole. La balance était juste.

-On ne peut pas emmener Di Angelo ? supplia Connor.

-Non, répondis-je sombrement. Je pense que ça l'amuse l'idée qu'Hermès soit volé par ses propres enfants …

-On ne peut pas voler papa, Travis. C'est … enfin, c'est papa.

La supplique de Connor me remua mes entrailles et je poussai un gros soupir pour évacuer le malaise qui s'éprenait de moi. Je n'avais pas digéré le fait que mon père se soit servi de moi pour apporter Dylan – et qu'il ait considéré la jeune fille comme le prix à payer pour Alice. Toute cette manipulation divine était ce que j'avais tenté de fuir en renonçant à ma vie de demi-dieu et j'avais horreur d'y être à nouveau confronté. Et que Connor soit inclus dedans … Je pivotai vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Son caducée, c'est la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde, même si on échoue il y a des chances qu'il nous en veuille d'avoir tenté de le lui voler. Et ils n'ont pas la même unité de mesure de temps que nous : leur rancœur peut durer toute notre vie.

Connor parut brièvement ébranlé par mes paroles et il se mâchouilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Je vis dans l'éclat déchiré de ses prunelles qu'il hésitait terriblement. En lui aussi, il y avait un petit garçon qui brûlait d'avoir l'approbation de son père, de nouer les prémisses d'une relation avec lui, et qui se refusait totalement l'idée de lui faire du tord. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux vacilla et ce fut d'une voix dure qu'il entonna :

-Papa est certes … papa. Mais au fond, ce n'est qu'une ombre incertaine qui plane sur nos vies. Alice est vivante, elle est réelle et il faut la sortir de là. Alors si c'est le prix à payer … D'accord.

-D'accord, répétai-je en écho d'une voix morte. Alors on y va.

Il hocha la tête avec détermination. Il avait pâli, mais ce fut fermement résolu qu'il s'écarta de moi pour entrer à nouveau dans la salle du trône. Dépité en songeant ce qui nous attendait, je lui emboitai le pas. Les ténèbres me happèrent de nouveau et je jetai un regard mauvais à la statue d'Hitler, comme si elle était responsable de tous mes maux. A l'intérieur, l'éclat des voix était amplifié par le vide et l'immensité de la salle et se répercutait sur les murs de marbre noir :

-Tu n'as pas le droit de les envoyer là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'ils échouent ?

Dylan tentait de faire face à sa mère, mais la comparaison était dure à tenir : Perséphone était belle, grande et inflexible devant elle, et l'observait avec un léger sourire entre attendrissement et suffisance. Alors la petite Dylan en vêtement rapiécé, presque hystérique, compensait ce fossé qui la séparait de sa mère par sa puissance vocale, surprenante pour une carcasse si maigre :

-Mais enfin tu n'as aucune considération de la vie humaine !

-Hermès ne tueras pas ses propres enfants, enfin _Aiyana_, répliqua Perséphone d'un ton nettement plus agacé. Et qui te dit qu'ils ne réussiront pas ? (Son regard sombre et pétillant se porta sur moi et je me figeai en plein mouvement). Moi j'ai une entière confiance en eux, pas toi ?

Dylan parut avoir été contrainte d'avaler une couleuvre. Derrière elle, appuyée contre la statue d'un homme habillé en toge romaine, Camille caressait impatiemment Mary Poppins et tapait rageusement du pied contre les dalles sombres. Elle avait été la première à accepter le plan, sans condition. Hermès ne lui était rien – Alice était la seule chose qui lui restait. Son calcul avait était rapide à faire. Elle vrilla ses prunelles sombres sur nous et repoussa impatiemment l'une de ses nattes sur le côté.

-C'est bon ? On le fait ?

J'échangeai un dernier regard avec Connor, espérant presque qu'il se dérobe. Mais il opina du chef à l'adresse de notre demi-sœur.

-On le fait.

-Mais vous aussi vous êtes inconscients ! s'écria Dylan, interdite, alors que le visage de sa mère se fendait d'un sourire ravi. Vous pensez réellement que vous serez capable de voler votre père ?

A dire vrai, je m'en sentais totalement incapable. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était une mission quasiment impossible à réaliser, mais cela ne paraissait que plus exciter Perséphone. Elle battit des mains telle une enfant, extatique, et dépassa sa fille pour nous rejoindre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Parfait … Bien sûr que vous en êtes capables … S'il y en a qui en sont capable c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je croisai à nouveau le regard de Connor, et ses lèvres frémirent en un sourire qui se refusait à fleurir. Nous étions capable d'exploit lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais de là à voler le prince des voleurs en personne … J'avais un doute.

-Je me propose même de vous aider.

L'offre ramena nos yeux sur la déesse, dont les yeux étincelaient sous la lueur blanchâtre des torches plantées dans les murs. Camille dressa un sourcil.

-C'est intéressant, convint-t-elle en un murmure. Et comment ?

-Il se trouve que je sais parfaitement où se trouve votre père, et je peux vous y amener. Et puis bien sûr, j'ai ça.

Elle ramena ses mains devant sa bouche et souffla dedans sans nous quitter du regard. Lorsqu'elle les écarta, trois perles aux nuances changeantes de bleu éclairaient ses paumes. Elle nous les présenta telles des offrandes, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ecrasez les quand vous aurez fini. Elles vous ramèneront immédiatement ici.

Personne n'amorça de mouvement pour se saisir de ses précieuses perles, comme si on craignait tous d'effleurer la peau de la déesse. Finalement, Camille finit par me donner un coup de parapluie dans la jambe et je m'ébrouai pour me saisir de notre billet retour pour les enfers.

-Mais ils pourraient échouer, insista Dylan, avant de se tourner vers nous. Sans offense, mais c'est une possibilité ! Vous pourriez ne pas rapporter le caducée, et dans ces cas là qu'adviendra-t-il d'Alice ?

-Nous aviserons à ce moment là, susurra sa mère. Mais au cas où … essayez de voler autre chose, d'accord ?

Elle s'éloigna alors à grand pas souples, bondissant presque d'allégresse, sous les yeux éberlués et méprisants de Dylan. Avec un soupir, je distribuai chacune des perles à Camille et Connor. Si la jeune fille se dépêcha de ranger la sienne, mon frère examina la sienne à la lueur des torches, la pinçant entre le pouce et l'index.

-Je te trouve l'air d'un nain vérifiant que son or est véritable, tentai-je de plaisanter.

-Espérons pas, les nains sont de piètres voleurs, pas discrets pour deux sous …, grommela-t-il en empochant la perle. Par les dieux, je n'en reviens pas qu'on fasse ça …

-Alors ne le fait pas, se précipita Dylan.

-Mais arrête ! s'agaça Camille en la fusillant du regard. Arrête d'essayer de nous dissuader ! Il faut qu'on essaie si on veut revoir Alice, tu t'en rends compte de ça ? Tu te rends compte que la vie de ma sœur dépend de notre réussite ?

La virulence et les mots de Camille parurent souffler les dernières protestations de Dylan, qui resta coite, presque honteuse. En désespoir de cause, elle leva le regard vers moi et Camille se fendit d'un reniflement méprisant.

-C'est ça, essaie de le convaincre.

Elle secoua la tête avec dédain et s'éloigna à son tour à grand pas furieux, balançant la pointe de son parapluie à droite à gauche comme si elle brûlait de s'en servir. Un horrible étau me comprima la poitrine.

Camille avait raison. La sureté d'Alice dépendait de notre réussite. Et ça en était vertigineux.

_Pourquoi moi, papa ? _

Connor décida de suivre notre jeune sœur avant qu'elle ne cause comme sa jumelle des dégâts au palais des enfers et je me retrouvai seul par inadvertance avec Dylan. La jeune fille me fixait d'un regard aussi flamboyant que sa mère, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu vas vraiment le faire …

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? répliquai-je, passablement agacé. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pu obtenir de ta mère. A toi de voir si tu peux obtenir mieux pendant que j'essaie de voler mon père.

Dylan s'empourpra furieusement et me fusilla du regard. Elle allait partir, furibonde, mais je l'agrippai fermement par les épaules avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Son aura parut s'épaissir autour d'elle et pour la première fois depuis notre entrée aux enfers j'avais l'impression que sa silhouette baignait dans les ombres.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne solution et crois-moi, je suis le premier à vouloir l'éviter. Alors désolé de te laisser seule avec ta mère, mais on a pas le choix. Bon sang, Dylan, tu ne le comprends pas ? On n'a pas entamé ce voyage pour repartir des enfers sans Alice !

-Certes pas, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Je me suis faite fouettée pour que tu puisses retrouver ta sœur, tu te rappelles ?

Je la lâchai brusquement, sonné par ce sinistre rappel et le ton détaché qu'elle avait employé. La culpabilité qui s'était éprise de moi alors que je la veillais refit brusquement surface et me gela les entrailles.

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je d'une voix rauque. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais …

Dylan plaqua une main contre sa bouche, sans doute consciente d'avoir été plus violente que je ne le méritai et les ombres autour d'elle parurent se résorber avec la colère.

-Bien sûr que non, je le sais … Et tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui … (Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, troublée, avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains). Je suis désolée Travis, c'est juste que cet endroit me rend nerveuse, je suis à fleur de peau. Par les dieux, je veux sortir d'ici le plus vite que possible …

Je la croyais sur parole. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Dylan n'avait pas perçu les ombres qui la guettait et n'attendait qu'une émotion forte pour se fondre en elle et augmenter sa puissance et son aura d'enfant des enfers. Elle me fixa à travers ses doigts écartés avec un air désemparé qui me déchira le cœur. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour atténuer ses troubles – la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire des paroles rassurantes – mais la triste vérité fut que je restais paralysé, les mains immobiles dans les poches et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Voir les yeux de Dylan s'humidifier ne fit qu'accentuer mon immobilité. Déjà d'autres ombres rampaient vers elle, la caressant comme pour la consoler, comme si sa détresse les appelait. Elle le perçut car elle détourna brusquement le visage et se prit la tête entre les mains avec un gémissement.

C'en était trop.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je m'élançai vers elle et elle tituba jusque moi, jusqu'à se retrouver écrasée contre mon torse, la respiration haletante. Mes bras se refermèrent sur sa maigre silhouette avec automatisme et je la pressai contre moi avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable pour qu'elle cesse de trembler. Elle m'arrivait à peine au menton et sa position recroquevillée la faisait paraître encore plus petite. Une de mes mains se porta jusque ses cheveux et commencèrent à les caresser, comme elle l'avait fait pour moi lorsque j'étais revenu sonné de l'entretien avec sa mère. Ils étaient doux à la racine et rêche à la pointe, et emplit de nœuds, signifiant des années de négligences capillaires mais ce fut leur parfum qui me toucha, un léger parfum de fleur qui me parvenait par effluve et que je me surpris à humer. Je baissai la tête, vaincu par les sentiments qui enflaient en moi alors que je tenais cette fille dans mes bras.

Par les dieux. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Dylan Blackraven.

Avant que je ne puisse me remettre de cette révélation, la jeune fille accentua mon trouble en m'enlaçant à son tour, joignant ses mains dans mon dos et nous pressant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre avec une certaine timidité. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer et de diminuer mon rythme cardiaque. Par les dieux, blottie comme elle l'était contre mon torse, elle devait entendre mon cœur cogner fort et vite dans ma cage thoracique, tel un oiseau en cage à la recherche effréné de l'envol libérateur. Tout occupé par mes tourments intérieurs, je pris à peine conscience que Dylan s'était depuis longtemps calmée, que sa respiration s'était alourdie puis apaisée et que les ombres l'avaient quittée une par une. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à pianoter au creux de mon dos, m'envoyant des décharges électriques qui m'ébranlaient d'avantage.

-Reviens vite, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix assourdie. Je t'en voudrais vraiment si tu me laisses plus longtemps que nécessaire avec elle.

C'était dit sur le ton tremblant de la plaisanterie et cela m'arracha un petit rire qui libéra quelque peu la tension qui m'habitait.

-Je ne comptais rester plus que nécessaire là-bas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais parle avec ta mère. Et pas seulement pour Alice. Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider de … mettre tout ça à plat.

Je sentis Dylan se raidir contre moi, et un instant plus tard, elle s'écartait d'un souffle pour me fixer, un sourcil dressé en signe de scepticisme.

-Travis, je sais que tu as une haute opinion de la famille, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Ma famille, c'était la Cour. Pas elle.

-Par les dieux Dylan, ce que tu es bornée …

Mais mon ton était plus amusé que réprobateur et Dylan eut un sourire mutin qui éclaircit l'espace d'une demi-seconde ses yeux. Son regard coula ostensiblement derrière moi et ses traits se figèrent. Ses mains glissèrent de mon dos jusque mes hanches avant de me quitter définitivement pour revenir le long de son corps et j'eus l'impression que toute la chaleur se résorbait autour de moi. Elle acheva de nous séparer en faisant un pas en arrière et pointa une direction de son menton pointu.

-Je crois qu'ils t'attendent.

Je pivotai pour voir Camille, Connor et Perséphone en concertation au pied d'une statue d'une femme richement vêtu à la mode ancienne et Européenne. Camille frappait les dalles de Mary Poppins à intervalle régulier qui trahissaient son impatience d'agir. Un étau comprima ma gorge. C'était parti.

Adressant l'ombre d'un sourire à Dylan, je m'ébrouai et rejoignis mon frère et ma demi-sœur. La jeune fille m'emboita le pas et prit soin de se dissimuler derrière moi pour ne pas être en confrontation directe avec sa mère. Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Perséphone.

-Prêt, fils d'Hermès ? Tu te souviens des termes. Tu me rapportes le caducée en main propre et je te laisse repartir des Enfers avec sa jeune sœur Alice.

-Sur le Styx ?

C'était la prudence la plus élémentaire que d'exiger un serment qui faisait foi, mais cela parut ennuyé la déesse, dont les lèvres se déformèrent d'une moue boudeuse. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

-Mais quel manque de confiance … Si tu le souhaites, mon chou : je jure sur le Styx de te rendre Alice si tu m'apportes le caducée. Satisfait ?

-Oui. Merci.

Les yeux de Perséphone se plissèrent mais la contrariété fut vite balayée par l'amusement et un nouveau sourire, à la fois froid et innocent, ourla ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les bras, et les ombres parurent s'épaissirent autour d'elle et son rayonnement s'intensifier. Le joyau qui ornait son diadème se mit à étinceler. Son pouvoir m'électrisa totalement et je sentis Camille se rapprocher de moi d'un air presque craintif.

-Alors ainsi soit-il, déclama la déesse d'une voix qui avait changé de timbre.

Ses bras se levèrent encore plus au dessus de sa tête, et les ombres dans lesquelles elle baignait glissèrent sur nous et nous happèrent. Avant même que nous ayons conscience de ce qui se passait, notre vue se brouilla et la salle du trône d'Hadès s'effaça. J'eus juste le temps d'accrocher une dernière fois le regard de Dylan avait de vaciller.

ooo

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Camille fulminait sur le trottoir, fusillant du regard la bâtisse que nous avions en face de nous. Nous devions être en bordure d'une grande ville, si j'en jugeai par les nombreux buildings que j'apercevais vers l'est mais j'étais un capable de l'identifier. Tout ce que savais, c'était que nous devions être dans le nord du pays car le froid naissant de septembre me pinçait la peau, moi qui n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt. Notre environnement restait haut et je devais me tordre le cou pour apercevoir le sommet d'un immeuble. C'était une rue commerçante où de nombreux passants se promenaient, s'arrêtant régulièrement aux vitrines. Eux, ils étaient chaudement vêtus d'écharpe et de manteau … Connor rabattit la capuche de son sweat pour protéger son visage du vent presque glacial qui soufflait dans la rue.

-Quelle mission absurde … Je suis presque sûr que papa sait déjà qu'on est là.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il est ici ? se récria Camille, incrédule.

Elle pointa la pointe de son parapluie vers le bâtiment, un immeuble assez bas d'à peine cinq étages en brique. Un grand panneau au dessus de la porte peinte en vert indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un point relai et d'une poste, pourtant je remarquai que personne ne s'attardait devant : les passants le dépassaient à grand pas sans même adresser un regard à la bâtisse. Mon regard fut attiré par les fondations de l'immeuble, mais lorsque j'y posai les yeux, elle me semblait parfaitement ordinaire. Pourtant, j'étais certain d'avoir vu l'air onduler sur les briques et les flouter à ma vue. Un sourire retroussa mes lèvres. La magie de notre monde était puissante.

-La Brume, lançai-je à Connor. Et si la Brume est active ici …

-C'est que quelque chose de type divin s'y cache, acheva-t-il en hochant la tête. Et on est forcé de croire que c'est papa …

Il contemplait l'immeuble les yeux plissés, repoussant d'une main les mèches châtains que le vent plaquait sur son visage. J'arrivai presque à lire les idées qui fusaient dans ses yeux prunelle et crispait ses traits et en un sens ça me rassurait : lui au moins avait des ébauches de plan. Camille semblait plus craintive et restait en retrait, le parapluie serré contre sa poitrine. Son visage pâle faisait ressortir le jais de ses cheveux.

-Messieurs, c'est le moment d'être brillant, nous prévint-t-elle, les yeux étincelants. Vous avez un plan ?

-Le quart de la moitié d'une prémisse, marmonna Connor en se frottant le visage.

Ce fut alors que je remarquais l'ombre d'une barbe assombrir ses joues et sa lèvre. Bon sang, quand Connor avait-il cessé d'être un enfant ? Je passai ma propre main sur ma peau, également rendue rêche par les poils. Il y avait quelques jours que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me raser.

-On prend quand même. Vas-y.

-Que du grand classique, entonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quelqu'un fait diversion, les autres se faufiles pour voler le portable.

-Le portable ? répéta Camille sans comprendre.

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard chargé de désespoir, et je lus quelque part dans les yeux bruns de mon frère qu'une part de lui aurait préféré que nous fassions ce coup à deux. Pour retrouver notre complicité d'antan ou simplement pour que Camille et son inexpérience n'entrave pas nos rouages, je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer, mais un pincement au cœur m'indiqua que j'avais le même sentiment. J'expliquai patiemment à Camille le principe du caducée moderne d'Hermès et l'avertis contre les forces redoutables qu'étaient George et Martha et Connor poussa un grognement sonore.

-Je les avais oublié, eux. Si par miracle on arrive à mettre la main sur le caducée, celui qu'il l'a devra décamper en grande vitesse avant qu'ils n'avertissent papa … Sans attendre les autres.

-Donc l'un d'entre nous interpelle papa pour faire diversion de lui et ses serpents maléfiques et les deux autres volent, résuma Camille, dubitative. Je suis la seule à trouver ça … terriblement simple ?

-Parfois mieux vaut s'en tenir à la simplicité, soupirai-je, ne voyant d'autre moyen. La simplicité et l'improvisation.

-Le vieux crédo, sourit Connor, les mains frémissantes.

Maintenant que le plan se mettait lentement en marche, le gène du voleur commençait à remonter à la surface et à balayer l'appréhension. Moi-même je commençais à le sentir en moi, faire battre mon cœur et pomper l'adrénaline dans mes veines, m'excitant malgré la crainte et l'enjeu. Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu, ce sourire tordu et annonciateur d'embrouille que détestait la Colonie car elle indiquait que quelque part, quelqu'un se réveillerait avec de la mousse à raser dans les mains ou une moustache sur la figure. Mais à présent, il nous faudrait monter à un niveau supérieur – et jamais atteint par nous. Camille nous contemplait, incrédule.

-OK, vous ne faites rien pour me rassurer, les gars. Vous êtes vraiment des frères en carton.

-Peut-être mais c'est tout ce dont tu disposes pour retrouver sa sœur, répliqua Connor. Alors, tu fais diversion ou je le fais ?

-Pardon ?

Connor soupira devant notre incompréhension commune et tapa impatiemment du pied sur le sol. Aussitôt, deux ailes vinrent se déployer de part et d'autre de son talon, mais il les fit disparaître d'un nouveau coup.

-Il faut que ce soit un minimum crédible, les gars. Travis n'aurait aucune raison d'aller voir papa : il est censé chercher Alice au mieux ou être à la fac, et plutôt en bon terme avec. Non, si on veut vraiment capter son attention, il faudra lui charger la mule, ce qui veut dire dispute. Et qui dit dispute, dit quelqu'un qui lui en veut un minimum face à lui.

-Très bien, accepta immédiatement Camille, et un sourire dévoila ses dents pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas votre expérience pour le vol, c'est vrai que je préfère cette partie là. J'avoue que ça me plait assez d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à cet enfoiré.

Le sourire animait ses cicatrices de façon lugubre et la flamme qui s'était embrasé dans son regard m'indiqua qu'elle ne mâcherait pas ses mots face à notre père, tout dieu qu'il était.

-Soit crédible mais ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements, la prévins-je néanmoins. Sinon il risquera fort de reprendre sa puissance de dieu et d'utiliser son caducée : ce n'est pas le but. Le but, c'est qu'il le lâche et que Connor et moi on puisse s'en emparer.

-J'avais compris, coupa Camille. Et c'est toujours d'accord.

Le sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres m'était vaguement familier, et je me rendis compte que c'était le sourire des enfants d'Hermès préparant un mauvais coup. Camille n'avait jamais réellement manifesté d'attrait pour le vol et la connerie, c'était la première fois que je voyais cette étincelle dans ses yeux et cela ne faisait que renforcer ma détermination. Connor parut satisfait du choix car un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres – tordu, cynique, calculateur.

-Alors que le spectacle commence.

ooo

-_L'araignée Gipsy monte à la gouttièreuh : tiens voilà la pluie ! Gipsy tombe par terreuh … _

-Tu vas la fermer ?

Connor baissa sur moi un regard amusé, mais continua de monter. Nous nous étions faufilé sur le côté du bâtiment sans trouver la moindre ouverte. En revanche, une fenêtre était restée béante au quatrième étage, rendue accessible par une gouttière dont les jointures saillantes permettaient d'avoir une certaine prise. Cela dit, ladite prise écorchait affreusement les mains et était peu stable, si bien que devant tant de précarité, les ailes de mes chaussures s'étaient déployées, prête à s'activer si jamais je vacillai.

-On aurait dû y aller en volant, marmonnai-je en suivant Connor un cran plus haut.

-On est mauvais pour contrôler la Brume, Trav', comment tu veux justifier deux garçons volants ?

-Et deux garçons grimpant à une gouttière, c'est mieux ?

Connor se contenta pour toute réponse de fredonner « l'araignée Gipsy » et de grimper en rythme. Lui aussi les ailes nacrées étaient sorties de ses chaussures et le chatouillaient la joue chaque fois que je me portai à sa hauteur. Enfin la fenêtre fut en vue et Connor disparut à l'intérieur avec un cri de triomphe. Je poussai un profond soupir. Comment pouvait-on être parmi les meilleurs voleurs des Hermès et si peu discret ? J'atteignis le châssis à mon tour et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la ruelle dans laquelle nous étions glissées. Camille attendait sagement dans la grande rue, ses yeux en amande fixés sur moi. Je levai le pouce à son attention et me hissai sur la fenêtre avant de m'étaler sur le châssis, qui pressa mon ventre et me coupa le souffle. Connor ne fit pas le moindre geste pour m'aider et je réussis à basculer tant bien que mal à terre. Un sursaut métallique se fit entendre et je compris que j'étais sur une sorte de passerelle de chantier. Connor s'était déjà tapi dans l'ombre, accroupis et les doigts accrochés aux barreaux et scrutaient ce qui se passait en contre-bas, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est un entrepôt, souffla-t-il alors que je le rejoignais à pas feutré.

Entrepôt, c'était trop vague pour désigner ce que j'avais sous les yeux. C'était un immense espace qui s'étendait sur la totalité de l'immeuble, absolument illisible entre les nombreuses passerelles métalliques, les tapis roulants qui déroulaient à une vitesse alarmante, et les piles entières de boites de cartons et de produits en tout genre. Des cyclopes se déplaçaient avec lourdeurs entre les colonnes précaires et des plateformes équipées d'ailes miniatures comme celles qui munissaient mes chaussures se chargeaient de déplacer les paquets les plus lourds. J'ouvris la bouche, ébahi de voir la modernité et le monde olympien se mêlait dans un tel gigantisme. Je savais que mon père s'occupait d'une grande partie du commerce mondial – et de la totalité de celui de type divin – mais je ne l'avais jamais constaté. Ça avait quelque chose de vertigineux.

-Va trouver papa là-dedans, maugréa Connor avec humeur. Je me souviens à peine à quoi il ressemble. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'Olympe …

Je hochai tristement la tête avec un pincement au cœur. Entre temps, j'avais vu deux fois mon père : dans le train qui m'avait ramené pour Denver, et sur le campus lorsqu'il m'avait donné la mission de retrouver Alice. Un nouveau déséquilibre qui était comme un poison dans mes relations avec Connor et qui expliqua peut-être qu'il me jette ce petit regard circonspect et qu'il lâche assez durement :

-Donc si tu le vois, préviens-moi.

-C'est peut-être toi qu'on aurait dû envoyer dire ses quatre vérités à papa …

Connor eut un sourire qui éclaira sinistrement son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu. On ferait mieux de bouger si on veut pourvoir le repérer …

J'acquiesçai en silence, inquiet de l'éclat amer qui brillait dans les prunelles de mon frère. Lentement et en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possibles, nous arpentâmes la passerelle, les yeux fouillant chaque mouvement de l'entrepôt – et par les dieux, qu'il y en avait. Entre les cyclopes et les plateformes volantes, je savais plus où en donner de la tête et après avoir fait le tour de l'immeuble, je commençais à perdre patience – et Connor plus que moi.

-Je te jure que si Perséphone nous a roulé …

-Elle ne serait pas la première, grommelai-je en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais le cyclope qui poussait une machine sur des roulettes devant nous.

Les cyclopes étaient grands, et s'était justement pour cette raison qu'ils ne pensaient jamais à lever leur unique œil : ça n'effleurait jamais leur cerveau que quelque chose pourrait se trouver au dessus d'eux. Pas un seul ne nous avait repéré depuis que nous étions rentrés et le brouhaha ambiant couvrait efficacement le son de nos voix.

-Papa aussi m'a roulé en un sens, avouai-je honteusement. Il m'a guidé vers Dylan uniquement pour que je la ramène à sa mère et qu'elle serve de monnaie d'échange contre Alice.

-Quoi ?

Je résumai de façon plus détaillée la conversation que j'avais eue avec Perséphone. Je l'avais édulcorée face à Dylan : elle se méfiait bien assez des dieux comme ça, je n'avais pas voulu jeter de l'huile sur un feu déjà destructeur. Et une partie de moi avait peur qu'elle me soupçonne d'être au courant des intentions de mon père et de l'avoir mis sciemment dans cette situation. Connor ricana :

-Je vois que toi aussi, tu as des choses à dire à papa …

-Evidemment que j'ai des choses à dire, répliquai-je sèchement. Ne le rencontrer ne pardonne pas tout. Ça ne pardonne pas l'absence, ça ne pardonne pas Luke, et ça ne pardonne pas le fait qu'il m'utilise comme un jouet. Par les dieux, c'est à cause de ce genre de manipulation que Luke lui a tourné le dos !

La voix s'était quelque peu élevée sur la fin mais le son des machineries la couvrit si bien que même Connor parut devoir tendre l'oreille pour m'écouter. Son visage se peignit d'un air contrit.

-Tu en veux vraiment à papa pour Luke ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, tiraillé. Evidemment que Luke ne devait sa mort qu'à lui-même et à son idée absurde que Chronos lui offrirait une meilleure vie que les dieux. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que mon père l'avait précipité vers sa fin. Pourtant il y avait une incohérence, je le savais : Luke était l'un des enfants préférés de mon père quand j'étais petit, de ceux qui faisaient sa fierté. Chaque fois qu'il revenait de l'Olympe, Chiron clamait que notre père était content de voir Luke s'épanouir. Il avait personnellement demandé à Chiron de lui trouver une quête – et pas n'importe laquelle – et il était celui d'entre nous qui recevait le plus de chose. Mais les cadeaux ne comblaient pas l'absence et chacun d'entre eux n'avait fait que renforcer le ressentiment de Luke. Et là dessus, lorsque ce fils chéri basculait puis disparaissait, il m'apparaissait enfin. Perséphone m'avait demandé si mon père était fier de moi. Je pensais surtout que j'étais son lot de consolation après la perte de Luke.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute qu'il est mort et qu'en un sens, Luke l'a cherché, admis-je. Et je sais aussi que papa l'adorais et que sa mort a été extrêmement douloureuse pour lui aussi, à son échelle. Mais je ne sais pas … ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Et finir autrement.

-On a subi la même chose que Luke, protesta Connor en secouant la tête. Indifférence, attaque de monstre … pourtant on ne s'est jamais tourné vers Chronos, on n'a jamais basculé du mauvais côté. Papa est coupable de beaucoup de chose, mais Luke était responsable de son destin. Point.

La dureté des paroles de Connor me surprit à peine : il avait littéralement idolâtrer Luke petit et s'était trouvé le plus heurté de tous lorsqu'il nous avait trahi. Tout son amour s'était transformé en rancœur dès l'instant où notre frère s'était explicitement glissé du côté de Chronos.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Oh, j'en sais rien. Tout ce qui concerne Luke et papa, c'est un peu embrouillé dans ma tête.

-Et ce qui concerne Blackraven ?

Je sentis mon visage s'échauffer devant le regard malicieux de Connor. Nous nous étions tapis à un endroit où nous avions vu sur tout l'espace, et surtout sur une petite pièce à part où une porte indiqué « bureau du boss ». Connor éclata de rire en observant mon visage cramoisi.

-Je le savais ! Le câlin en dessous d'Hitler ne trompait personne !

-Par les dieux, Connor …

-Le voleur s'est fait volé son cœur ?

La flambée s'étendit à mes oreilles et je me dressai d'un bond pour me mettre en mouvement, soudainement bouillonnant d'énergie nerveuse. Connor trottinait derrière moi, un sourire insupportable collé aux lèvres, et poussa le vice jusqu'à passer un bras autour de mon cou.

-Allez raconte tout à ton frangin préféré !

-Con', on est en mission ! protestai-je en tentant de me dégager.

-Mais tu n'es pas drôle !

-Tu …

-PAPA !

Nous nous figeâmes en une position improbable – moi me débattant contre la prise de mon frère – et nos yeux se portèrent en contrebas. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes et plusieurs cris pour l'apercevoir : Camille évoluait parmi les marchandises et les tapis roulants, le regard déterminé, hurlant le nom de notre père à plein poumon. Puis un cyclope émergea de derrière une pile et cette fois ce fut un véritable cri de terreur pure qui émana de ma sœur. Je me précipitai vers la rambarde, le cœur battant la chamade. J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Un cyclope, me souvins-je, horrifié. Connor, c'est un cyclope qui lui a fait ça ! Ses cicatrices !

-Oups, lâcha-t-il en pâlissant à son tour.

D'un même mouvement, nous dégainâmes nos armes et nous précipitâmes vers les escaliers les plus proches sans même faire attention à être vu ou entendu. Mais Camille nous devança de beaucoup en s'armant de Mary Poppins et le déployant devant elle. La déflagration ébranla à peine la créature, qui fixa la petite chose cachée derrière son parapluie jaune de son œil vide. Il ne tenta même pas de l'attraper, mais le simple mouvement de sa tête se tournant rendit Camille verte de peur et elle recula de quelque pas, les mains crispées sur le manche de Mary Poppins. Nous avions atteint la plateforme inférieure lorsque la voix du cyclope tonna :

-Boss ! Une intruse !

Je me figeai sur la passerelle et Connor, peu attentif, me rentra dedans et me projeta contre la rambarde. J'eus le temps de le repousser et le forcer à s'accroupir dans l'ombre avant que la porte sur laquelle était plaquée « bureau du boss » ne s'ouvre.

_Une intruse ? J'espère que c'est un rat. _

Connor sursauta et me lança un drôle de regard.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, répondis-je, légèrement agacé. C'est George.

-George ?

Pour toute réponse, je désignai le bas du menton, où un homme venait d'apparaître. Je plissai les yeux pour le dévisager et être sûr de son identité mais en soi, la voix de George résonnant dans ma tête me l'avait déjà confirmé. Hermès en personne supervisait son entrepôt.

J'entendis Connor retenir son souffle alors que notre père fermait la porte derrière lui, contrarié – par ce qu'il lisait sur ton téléphone ou l'intervention du cyclope, je n'en avais aucune idée. Malgré son rôle dans l'entrepôt, il était vêtu tel qu'il m'était apparu dans le train lors de notre première rencontre : un jogging de nylon, un sweat d'une couleur jaune assez criarde et chaussé d'une paire de Reebok au bout desquels se frétillaient des ailes nacrées. Une autre paire se balançait au rythme de ses pas sur son bonnet à pompon jaune moutarde qu'il avait enfoncé sur ses cheveux poivres et sel malgré son apparence juvénile – je ne lui donnais pas plus de trente ans. Au bout de l'antenne, deux minuscules serpents verts se tordaient.

En un sens, je n'avais rarement vu un dieu faire aussi peu _dieu_. Hermès aurait pu être un jogger banal qui avait des goûts vestimentaires douteux. Pourtant, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine bien plus fort que lorsque j'avais tenu Dylan Blackraven dans mes bras.

_Papa_.

_Alors ? C'est un rat, dis ? _

_Espèce d'imbécile, tu le vois bien que non ! C'est Alice ! _

-Bande d'idiots, rageai-je alors qu'Hermès levait soudainement les yeux de son téléphone, intéressé.

Connor avait plaqué les mains contre ses oreilles et me fixait, abasourdie.

-Mais c'est les serpents qui parlent dans ma tête ?!

-Exactement. Maintenant, boucle la et commence à descendre doucement. Il faut qu'on kidnappe ces serpents.

-Alice ? répéta Hermès dans un murmure prudent.

Il fit un geste agacé de la main et le cyclope s'éloigna, laissant apparaître une Camille toujours retranchée derrière son paraluie jaune – de la même couleur que le sweat de notre père. Alors que je descendais l'escalier avec prudence, je ne pus m'empêcher de capter le sourire attendri qu'esquissa Hermès.

-Ravi de voir que le parapluie te sert encore, Camille.

_Mais il a perdu l'esprit ? _s'étonna George. _Hey, Martha t'a dit que c'était Alice !_

_Mais s'il dit que c'est Camille, c'est que c'est Camille ! _

_Mais c'est toi qui a dit … _

-Oh, arrêtez tout les deux ! exigea Camille en abaissant son parapluie.

Elle le rétracta dans un geste tremblant. Elle paraissait encore ébranlée par sa rencontre fortuite avec un cyclope, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Hermès, il se fit incendiaire – et j'étais persuadé que c'était ses sentiments véritables qui transparaissaient dans ses iris.

_Défoule toi, ma grande, mais n'oublie pas l'objectif ! _

Le père et la fille se contemplèrent pendant un moment, silencieusement, comme s'ils s'évaluaient l'un l'autre. L'étrange sourire d'Hermès persistait, malgré la tempête muette qui semblait faire rage en Camille.

-Tu savais que j'étais en vie, l'accusa-t-elle immédiatement.

-Je sais lorsque l'un de mes enfants meurent, Camille, lui apprit Hermès avec une certaine douceur. Mais j'espérais que ton frère te trouverait … Travis … je l'ai envoyé …

A nouveau, je me stoppai net dans l'escalier et cette fois Connor ne me heurta pas. Il s'était également arrêté et fixait mon père, incrédule, avant que son regard ne coule sur moi, presque désolé. Je serrai le poing, rageur.

_Trouve Alice. _En offrant Dylan … et récupérant Camille. Une pierre, trois coups.

Trois trahisons.

-Je vais le tuer, murmurai-je, à la fois mortifié et dégoûté.

-Au moins ça te donne une motivation supplémentaire pour voler le caducée.

J'eus un mouvement agacé de la main et faute d'évacuer la colère sourde qui montait en moi, je me remis à descendre les escaliers avec plus de vigueur. Camille eut la force de pas sourciller à la mention de mon nom et attaqua :

-Mon frère ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher toi-même ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à maman et Alice que j'étais vivante si tu savais que j'étais vivante ?

-Elle a pas tord, pourquoi ? souffla Connor derrière moi.

J'avais tellement accéléré la cadence que nous étions arrivés au sol et qu'Hermès et Camille étaient à présent dissimulés à notre vue. J'allais m'élancer derrière une pile vertigineuse de carton mais Connor m'agrippa par le col et me plaqua contre le mur. Une seconde plus tard, un cyclope passait en poussant une charrette pleine de produit – des produits de type guerriers car je voyais dépasser plusieurs armes de bronze céleste. J'adressai un « merci » muet à mon frère et penchai l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui se jouait plus loin.

-Ça fait beaucoup de question et je serais surpris que tu comprennes les motivations de chacune de mes réponses, l'avertit Hermès d'une voix lasse. Mais laisse-moi t'en poser également, ma fille : comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-J'ai fait des rêves.

-Bien joué, chuchotai-je, approbateur.

La réponse parut crédible pour Hermès : en passant derrière l'un des tapis roulant pour me retrancher derrière, je vis sa bouche se tordre d'appréhension. Pendant que nous nous cachions, il avait fait apparaître deux chaises de camping, mais visiblement Camille n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'y asseoir. Elle restait debout et ça lui permettait de toiser Hermès avec le plus grand mépris. La pointe de Mary Poppins était ostensiblement pointée en direction de notre père et celui-ci y jetait de fréquents regards. Connor essuya un petit rire :

-Pas rassuré par un parapluie ?

-En même temps tu as vu le parapluie ? Moi non plus je ne serais pas rassuré en me tenant à sa pointe.

-Je vois, murmura Hermès, songeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit sur les dieux à la Cour des Miracles – ça ne devait pas être franchement flatteur, j'en conviens – mais l'une de nos règles les plus anciennes est de ne pas intervenir directement dans la vie de nos enfants. Ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu prévenir ta sœur de ta survie …

-C'est aussi votre règle la plus idiote alors, la coupa sèchement Camille.

-… Et cet événement est également survenu au moment où Zeus commençait à nous cloitrer à l'Olympe et à interdire la moindre communication avec nos enfants, poursuivit Hermès avec une infinie patience. Le temps que je m'aperçoive que tu étais vivante et où tu avais atterri … J'étais au chômage technique du côté de l'Olympe.

-Mince, ça se tient, regretta Connor à voix basse.

Camille fixait Hermès d'un regard indéchiffrable, les yeux plissés et les mains crispées sur le manche de Mary Poppins. Notre père quant à lui jouait négligemment avec son téléphone auquel la jeune fille finit par lancer un regard noir. Noirceur qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se mit à vibrer et que Martha annonça d'une voix protocolaire :

_Héphaïstos sur la neuf, Hermès_.

-Dis lui que je le rappellerais après, soupira mon père en rangeant le tel dans sa poche.

_Tu lui as dis ça aussi la dernière fois, et il a envoyé des taureaux d'airain brûler notre entrepôt de Cleveland. _

-Oh laisse, je vais repartir, lança Camille à mi-voix. Je vois que tu n'as pas le temps pour tes enfants …

Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux noisette d'Hermès – yeux dont Connor, moi et Camille avions tout trois hérités. Ma sœur fit mine de ranger Mary Poppins sous son bras et de faire volte-face alors que le téléphone continuait de vibrer.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je suis effectivement extrêmement occupé, dit Hermès d'une voix moins chaleureuse. Pourtant s'il y a un dieu qu'on ne peut pas accuser de négliger ses enfants, c'est moi. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Camille. J'ai donné vos noms à Percy Jackson pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un vous chercher, Alice et toi. J'ai soudoyé la naïade du fleuve dans lequel tu étais tombée pour qu'elle panse tes blessures et te trouve un endroit où tu pourrais t'épanouir … et ça t'a mené à la Cour. Et lorsque j'ai vu que la Cour n'était pas saine, j'ai missionné ton frère pour te ramener, sa sœur et toi. Mais je vois que tu l'as devancé …

-La légion romaine, en fait. Elle a détruit la ferme avant-hier.

La voix de Camille était moins virulente et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui trouver un air surpris. Sans doute ne pensait-elle pas qu'il avait fait tant de choses pour elle, telle une main invisible qui l'avait guidé toute sa vie sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Hermès fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je pensais que Travis arriverait avant, avoua-t-il, penaud. Il est plus lent que je ne l'aurais cru, il aurait dû comprendre … je ne l'ai pas bien suivi, je l'avoue : la rentrée est toujours un moment qui nécessite toute mon attention dans les affaires …

-Retiens-moi, ou je vais faire de la bouillie de dieu. Un nuggets façon Alatir.

Par mesure de prudence, remarquant que j'étais effectivement à bout de nerf et prêt à bondir sur notre père, Connor me retint par un pan du tee-shirt et me força à baisser la tête. A nouveau, le téléphone sonna et Camille poussa un grognement.

_Iris sur la trois, _annonça George. _Et tu as cinq cent quarante trois mille trois cent quatre mails non lus. _

-Eteins ce truc ! exigea Camille, agacée.

_Quoi ? _s'indigna George_. Pas question ! S'il l'éteint, on s'éteint ! _

_George déteste passer en mode « silencieux »_.

_Toi aussi tu détestes ! La dernière fois tu as failli manger le demi-dieu que tu avais devant toi lorsqu'il nous a réactivé ! Et pourtant, il sentait mauvais. _

-Taisez-vous tout les deux, sinon j'active réellement le monde « silencieux », menaça Hermès en les sortant de sa poche pour les avoir en visuelle. Par Zeus, vous êtes pires que mes enfants.

_Pire que lesquels ? On a un certain standing à tenir_.

_J'accepte que tu dises qu'on était pire que John Lennon, parce que ce garçon était une véritable perle. Je l'aurais mangé tout cru tant il était mignon. _

_Matha, tu as failli croquer le petit Johny pour de vrai_.

-John Lennon ? répéta Connor, estomaqué. Travis, tu savais … ?

Je secouai la tête, tout aussi surpris que lui que nous avions comme demi-frère le chanteur des Beatles. Mais Camille ne paraissait pas impressionner pour deux sous et dardai un regard incendiaire sur les serpents.

-Tu peux toujours le poser plus loin, proposa-t-elle avec un soupir, comme si elle faisait une immense concession. Comme ça on sera tranquille avec les sonneries et les serpents pourront continuer à débattre de s'ils sont mieux ou non que Lennon …

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard ravi lorsque Hermès parut soupeser la question. Il pouvait accepter devant la défiance manifeste de Camille : il avait toujours eu à cœur de se justifier devant ses enfants, et l'audace de la jeune fille venue le débusquer en plein cœur de son entrepôt devait le toucher d'une certaine manière. Après des secondes qui s'étirèrent en une éternité pendant lesquelles Connor et moi retînmes notre souffle, Hermès finit par se lever, jouant avec son téléphone qui jetait une lumière bleue et crue sur son visage. Camille ne le lâchait pas de son regard impérieux et il céda le premier en faisant volte-face pour entrer à nouveau dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il disparut, les épaules de Camille se relâchèrent et je vis un profond tiraillement transparaitre dans les iris de ma jeune sœur. Mais l'hésitation s'évapora lorsque Hermès refit surface. Sans téléphone. Je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à ce j'entendre la voix indignée de George dans mon esprit :

_Mais il nous a vraiment enfermé dans son bureau ! Hey, j'ai pas accepté ce job pour être enfermé ! J'ai vraiment intérêt à avoir un rat quand tu vas revenir ! _

_Si tu l'énerves comme ça, la seule chose que tu auras lorsqu'il reviendra c'est un mode silencieux ! _

Le coin de la bouche Camille frémit en un sourire qu'elle nous voulait laisser échapper et Hermès la prévint :

-Cinq minutes. Si je ne prends pas Héphaïstos dans les prochains instants, il va encore m'envoyer des taureaux d'airain – et je te laisserais les affronter.

-Comme tu m'as laissée affronter les cyclopes ?

-Oh Camille, soupira Hermès en réajustant son bonnet. Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir, j'ai les enfants les plus débrouillards qui soient. D'ailleurs, je vais te raconter l'histoire d'un enfant …

-Oh pitié, marmonnai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Pas l'histoire d'Apollon et de la lyre …

_Et voilà, il remet ça ! _remarqua Matha en écho. _Il faut toujours qu'il raconte cette histoire à chaque demi-dieu qu'il rencontre … _

Hermès se contenta pour toute réponse de frapper contre le mur pour réduire le serpent au silence. Camille, de façon géniale, en profita pour mimer l'énervement le plus profond, fit volte-face et s'éloigna à grand pas, hurlant face au vide :

-Moi je suis venue pour te laisser une chance ! Une chance de m'expliquer, une chance de te justifier, de comprendre pourquoi tu me laisses ainsi ! J'ai fais des centaines de kilomètres depuis le Colorado, j'ai mendié, je me suis battue ! Je n'étais pas obligée de faire tout ça, j'aurais pu t'oublier, t'enterrer comme on m'a dit de le faire à la Cour … Mais si tu préfères te battre contre tes serpents … !

Hermès la regarda s'éloigner, médusé et se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'elle disparaissait à un virage, furibonde.

-C'est pas possible d'avoir ce genre d'enfant, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Pourquoi ils se braquent toujours ?

_Moi je lui trouve un petit air de Luke_, intervint timidement Matha. _Et au delà des cicatrices_.

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard mortifié alors que le visage de notre père se fermait totalement. Je n'étais pas sûr, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était une forme de tristesse que son regard exprimait, et ce fut sans doute ce souvenir de cet enfant qu'il avait déçu et poussé vers les forces du mal qu'il soupira, vaincu, et parti à la poursuite de Camille. Mais je ne trouvais pas la force de m'en réjouir, et laissai aller ma tête contre un carton, le cœur serré.

Par les dieux, Martha avait raison. Il y avait du Luke en Camille. Les mêmes cicatrices et le même poison.

Connor parut songer la même chose car il laissa échapper d'une voix blanche :

-Papa a intérêt à être brillant. C'est vrai qu'elle a tendance … enfin, elle hait les dieux. Je veux dire, plus qu'une demi-déesse normale. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, les cyclopes, ses cicatrices, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir …

-On aura intérêt à être brillant aussi, fis-je sombrement remarqué. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va résulter de cette discussion, mais il va falloir qu'on recolle les morceaux derrière. Bref, on s'occupera de Camille plus tard. On a des serpents à voler.

Connor hocha la tête et sortis de notre cachette le premier pour se précipiter vers la porte du bureau. Je lui emboitai le pas et il actionna la poignée sans résultat. Je ne m'étonnai pas que notre père ait pris soin de verrouiller sa porte et transformai mon mousqueton en poignard de bronze céleste avant de m'accroupir devant la serrure.

-Bon, manière douce ou manière forte ?

-Si tu as de quoi, la manière douce, choisit Connor en s'appuyant contre le mur pour épier les mouvements suspect. La forte attirerait les cyclopes vers nous – et George et Martha donneraient l'alerte. Il n'y a pas de protections magiques ?

-On va vite le découvrir. Si quelqu'un arrive, crie.

-Chef oui chef.

Je farfouillai mes poches à la recherche de mon couteau suisse et de mon épingle, le tout en bronze céleste – l'attirail classique du voleur, très pratique pour aller voler dans les réserves de nourriture de la colonie. La pointe de l'aiguille chauffa lorsque je l'insérai et une onde à peine perceptible d'énergie parcourut la fine branche de bronze céleste. Mais j'étais habituée à percevoir ce genre de signes et j'en grimaçai. Cela signifiait que la magie était à l'œuvre. Avec d'infinie précaution, je me laissai totalement glisser à terre pour être hors de portée de la serrure et lançai un sourire penaud à Connor.

-Je pense que ça va secouer. Donc si c'est grave …

-Je te couvre et tu te dépêches, acheva-t-il en activant son propre mousqueton. Ça marche.

L'épée de bronze céleste se déploya dans sa main et il fit quelques moulinets pour s'échauffer. Satisfait de l'état d'esprit de mon frère, j'inspirai un grand coup et enfonçai derechef l'aiguille avant de plonger sur le côté. Une excellente intuition, car un instant plus tard, une colonne de feu destructeur jaillit de la serrure avec force de fracas et les chaises de camping que mon père avait fait apparaître pour Camille et lui furent immédiatement réduite en cendre. Puis elle disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant derrière lui les carcasses noircies des chaises. Certain que je ne risquai rien, je pris une nouvelle aiguille pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure et cette fois elle ne trembla pas. La charge était désamorcée. J'eus à peine le temps d'être soulagé que des pas lourds se firent entendre proches de nous, ainsi que le murmure d'une conversation.

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-J'en sais rien … Peut-être les poulets cracheurs de feu que nous a commandé Eurytion ?

-Non, ils sont partis ce matin …

-Travis, j'espère que tu te grouilles !

-Ça vient !

A dire vrai, il s'agissait de l'une des serrures les plus compliquées que je n'ai jamais eu à crocheter, et même avec mes aiguilles et mon croché de bronze céleste je doutais d'avoir un matériel assez résistant pour en venir à bout. Il fallait une infinie patience pour trouver les bonnes combinaison, mais malheureusement, le temps me manquait et la pression m'empêcher de réfléchir convenablement. J'étais réduit à essayer à tâtons, de façon totalement chaotique et complétement inefficace, si bien que deux silhouettes surgirent de derrière une pile de carton. Nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïences, figés. Ce n'était pas des cyclopes, mais deux satyres portant une casquette floquée des lettres grecques stylisées « êta » et « epsilon » accompagnée d'une aire d'aile et vêtu d'un tee-shirt jaune et d'une veste sans manche d'ouvriers. La surprise passée, ils s'armèrent tout deux de gourdins et l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour donner l'alerte. Connor me toisa avec agacement.

-Tu me revaudras ça.

Et il s'élança vers le satyre qui allait souffler dans un sifflet et écrasa le plat de sa lame sur son crâne. La créature s'écroula sur une pile de carton, sonnée et à ma plus grande horreur, la pile provoqua la chute d'une autre, puis d'une autre. Connor et le satyre restant contemplaient les dominos grandeur nature qui se jouaient dans l'entrepôt, aussi horrifiés l'un que l'autre, avant d'échanger un regard. Les yeux du satyre se chargèrent de haine.

-Tu sais le temps que ça nous a pris de ranger tout ça ?! s'écria-t-il en chargeant mon frère.

Connor para le gourdin de son épée et la lame s'enfonça largement dans le bois, si bien qu'en tirant sur sa garde, il arracha son arme des mains de son adversaire. Puis il empoigna le gourdin et donna un nouveau coup dans le visage du satyre qui s'écroula aux côtés de son congénère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria-t-il à mon intention en remarquant que je l'observais. Y'en a d'autres qui vont arriver ! Tu as vu ce qui se passe ?

Là dessus, il leva le bras pour désigner l'ensemble de l'entrepôt et les piles qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber les unes après les autres en une vision commerciale de l'apocalypse. De lourd paquets chutèrent sur les tapis roulants qui crissaient d'agonie face au poids et les plateformes s'envolaient à tire-d'aile, paniquées. Avec la certitude que notre père allait nous réduire en miette lorsqu'on sortirait d'ici, je me remis à l'ouvrage, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'entendis de nouveau cris de rages et les grognements de Connor derrière moi, présageant qu'un nouveau combat d'engager, mais je me fis violence pour garder mes yeux rivés sur la serrure. La seule chose que je pouvais faire pour aider mon frère, c'était d'ouvrir cette fiche porte au plus vite et d'empocher le caducée. J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas un cyclope qu'il avait face à lui.

J'eus l'impression de rester des heures sur cette serrure, entre ses cliquetis et les combats qui faisaient rage derrière moi et me donnai des sueurs froides sur la nuque. Mes mains tremblaient et rendaient mes gestes moins précis, pourtant au prix d'une attente interminable, la porte s'entrebâilla devant moi, sans que je n'eus nullement conscience d'avoir trouver la bonne combinaison. Je restai un instant hébétée, mes crochets et aiguilles farfouillant dans le vide, avant que le cri de Connor ne me ramène à la réalité. Je me retournai pour le voir brandir une lampe de chevet en forme de danseuse hawaïenne et de l'asséner avec un cri de rage dans le visage d'un autre homme-chèvre et de s'écrier :

-Allez prends ça mon biquet, rêve bien de carotte ! Quoi, toi tu en veux aussi ? Approche, je vais te ramener chez Monsieur Seguin !

-Connor par les dieux, maugréai-je, amusé malgré tout.

Remarquant qu'il gérait parfaitement les satyres – ce n'était pas les créatures les plus belliqueuses qui soient et Connor ne manquait pas de ressources – je m'infiltrai dans le bureau. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps : il était posé en évidence sur une table à côté de la cafetière, entouré de son habituel halo bleuté. George et Martha se dressèrent de leur corps reptilien lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent, leur langue ondulant entre leurs crochets.

_Mais c'est Travis ! Regarde Martha, c'est Travis ! _

_Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'autre ? Connor ? _

-Même vous vous ne savez pas nous reconnaître, je suis déçu les gars, soupirai-je.

_Oh, ne te vexe pas mon ange, mais vous vous ressemblez tellement, _rappela Martha d'une voix douce. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_Ouais, ton père t'a demandé de chercher Alice. Et tu devais me ramener un rat. _

-J'ai oublié le rat, désolé George. Mais on va chercher Alice, promis.

Sans attendre, je pris le téléphone. Il n'était même pas plus chaud qu'un autre mais je sentais les vibrations qui émanaient de lui se répandre dans chaque fibre de mon corps et presque aussitôt, je me sentis las, comme s'il aspirait mon énergie. Ça devait être quelque peu le cas : ce n'était pas n'importe quel téléphone, c'était un objet magique autrement plus dangereux et surtout, un objet fait pour les dieux. Pas pour moi. En remarquant que je les emmenai dehors sans la moindre sommation, George et Martha tempêtèrent totalement de protestions, si vive et si forte qu'elles devaient porter jusque mon père.

_Hey mais il nous embarque ! HERMES ! Ton fils nous embarque, c'est toi qui lui a demandé ? _

-Par les dieux George, boucle la, râlai-je en ouvrant déverrouillant le téléphone. Comment je peux vous mettre en silencieux … ?

_Quoooooooi ?! Non mais non ! HERMES TON FILS VEUT NOUS METTRE EN SILENCIEUX, Y'A QUE TOI QUI A LE DROIT ! _

_Travis mon ange, je t'aime beaucoup mais si tu fais ça je te mords ! _me prévint Martha en appuyant ses propos d'un coup de langue râpeuse sur ma main.

Agacé et mu par l'urgence, je tentai de trouver le monde « silencieux » du Smartphone tout en sortant du bureau. Pas de doute que mon père devait à présent être au courant de ma présence et que j'avais son caducée entre les mains, et la brume que m'imposait l'objet céleste m'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. J'espérais que Camille avait déjà eu la présence d'esprit d'écraser sa perle bleue et de retourner aux enfers … Mais cela je devais m'en assurer avant de moi-même m'échapper. Puis j'entendis George et Martha siffler d'épouvante et je relevai les yeux. Mon cœur s'écroula dans ma poitrine. Les cyclopes s'étaient joins au combat. Et Connor tentait vainement de leur faire face, volant à quelques mètres du sol son épée dans une main et un gourdin de satyre dans l'autre, les ailes de ses chaussures s'agitant à toute vitesse, virant avec rapidité et justesse pour que mon frère évite les mains balourdes des cyclopes. Avec horreur, je découvris que Connor avait une belle plaie dans le cuire chevelu et que le sang dégoulinait de ses cheveux jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Il s'en sortait bien, jusqu'à qu'un cyclope arrive à lui attraper le pied. Connor parvint à se dégager … Sans sa basket, dont les ailes s'agitèrent désespérément entre les mains du géant à un œil. Connor fut alors profondément déséquilibré et sa chaussure restante fut incapable de le maintenir correctement : il pivota brusquement à l'envers, sa basket résistant vaillamment pour le maintenir en l'air malgré la position inadéquat, et il se mit à donner de grand coups d'épée et de gourdin à tout-va ; à peine hors de portée des cyclopes. Son regard effleura le mien brièvement et j'y lus un cri de détresse et un appel à l'aide. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était totalement à la merci des cyclopes.

_Oh misères … Hermès, ton autre fils est dans le pétrin ! _

_Travis, fais quelque chose enfin ! _

-Excellente idée ! approuva Connor, qui, la tête en bas, continuait de repousser les cyclopes qui s'approchait. Bordel, viens m'aider !

Mais j'ignorais totalement quoi faire pour le sortir de là. Voler à sa hauteur et l'aider dans le combat ? Mon poignard était à peine un cure-dent pour les géants, je ne serais d'une utilité que limitée … Et les monstres qui rivaient à présent leur œil torve sur moi m'aurait broyé avant que je n'atteigne mon frère … Je baissai les yeux sur le Smartphone, espérant désespérément que le symbole de mon père me donnerait le courage, ou une idée lumineuse, n'importe quoi … Et le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Malgré la fatigue qui pesait de plus en plus sur mes épaules et la panique qui faisait battre mon pouls à mes tempes, m'assourdissant totalement, un sourire insensé s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Martha, George, forme d'origine, s'il vous plait.

_Euh … Travis ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire faire, là ? _

_Je pense qu'il veut utiliser les pouvoirs du caducée, George, tu es sourd ? _

_Quoooi ? Mais il nous kidnappe, il veut nous mettre en silencieux et il pense qu'on va répondre à ses exigences de petit prince ?! _

-George !

La protestation émanait de Matha, de moi et de Connor. Le sang qui affluait au visage de mon frère lui donnait une couleur rouge de plus en plus soutenue et ses coups se faisaient plus faibles et moins précis. Un étau compressa ma gorge et je fusillai le serpent du regard. George – je pensais que c'était lui – se recroquevilla contre l'antenne devant mes yeux féroces et Martha siffla à son adresse :

_Tu imagines ce que Hermès nous fera subir si on laisse son fils mourir aux mains de ses employés cyclope sans rien faire ? Tu imagines ? _

_Oui, je suppose … que j'aurais plus de rat pour l'éternité ? _

-Parfaitement et j'y veillerais, promis-je en un murmure rageur. Est-ce que je peux avoir la forme d'origine maintenant s'il vous plait ?

_Fais attention, mon ange, _m'avertit toutefois Matha. _Le caducée n'est pas fait pour les mortels : je sais que tu sens déjà ses effets sur toi, pas vrai ? Avec sa vraie forme et ses vrais pouvoirs, ce sera pire. Oh, ça ne va pas te tuer mais tu risques … _

_… De tomber dans les pommes. J'aime pas les pommes, ça sent mauvais. _

Je savais pertinemment que Martha avait raison : je faiblissais de minute en minute, comme si le caducée aspirait toute mon énergie, mais moins vite que Connor et sa chaussure qui ne parvenait même plus à le mettre hors de portée des Cyclopes. Mes entrailles se nouèrent mais ce fut d'une voix glaçante de détermination que je lançai :

-Je prends le risque. Bon, cette forme d'origine, on y vient ?

George et Martha échangèrent un regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de leur trouver une certaine tristesse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Soudainement, une décharge provenant du téléphone me parcourut de la tête aux pieds et je me sentis électrisé comme rarement je l'avais été. Brusquement, je voyais mieux, je sentais mieux : tout mes sens éclatèrent devant moi alors que le téléphone brillait d'un halo bleuâtre soutenu qui me fit plisser des yeux. Il s'allongea dans ma main, se réchauffa à m'en brûler la paume et les doigts mais je restai crisper dessus. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua, je tenais une baguette de bois polie de près d'un mètre autour de laquelle George et Matha, à présent des serpents de tailles ordinaire, s'enroulaient avec délice.

_C'est bon de retrouver la forme d'origine, _savoura Martha en ondulant tout son corps reptilien. _Alors mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'on fait _?

C'était une excellente question. J'ignorais totalement comment me servir de cette baguette magique, mais Matha posa sur moi ses yeux noirs et humides plein de confiance. J'ignorais que le regard d'un serpent pouvait véhiculer autant d'émotion, et étrangement, il me rassura. La foi de Martha et le fait de tenir entre les mains l'objet sacré de mon père me rendirent plus calme, plus déterminé.

-Si vous avez un mode taser, je pense que ça suffira.

La langue de George fourcha entre ses crocs et il siffla :

_Il faudra un haut voltage pour ces bestiaux, mais c'est d'accord, taser des gens c'est toujours sympa. Prête Martha ? _

_Toujours prête, George. Travis … sois brave. _

Et avant même que je ne puisse me sentir prêt à mon tour, ils se tendirent de tout leur corps reptilien, la bouche ouverte en un cracha venimeux, les crocs brillants d'une lueur bleutée qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle dans laquelle baignait le téléphone. Une décharge parcourut la baguette et j'eus l'impression qu'un flux d'énergie me parcourait pour me piquer les doigts et s'engouffrer par décharge dans le caducée. Je laissai échapper un hurlement : le bois était devenu comme incandescent et me brûlait les doigts. Pour autant, je réussis à trouver une force en moi, cette source inépuisable qu'était l'amour que je ressentais pour mon frère pour tenir le choc et parvint à garder les mains crispées sur le caducée. Une boule lumineuse apparue au bout de ma baguette et presque aussitôt, quatre éclairs d'un bleu électrique en jaillirent pour frapper chacun des cyclopes qui entourait mon frère en un son assourdissant qui rappelait le bourdonnement d'un néon. Les cyclopes s'écroulèrent lourdement, terrassant au passage les rares piles aux alentours qui étaient intacts et écrasèrent les montes-charges et tapis roulants qui s'abattirent avec fracas sur le sol. Sans même attendre d'être sûr que le danger soit écarté ou que Connor aille bien, je lâchai le caducée et m'écroulai à genoux, vidé de toute énergie et les mains écarlates et couvertes de cloques brûlantes. George et Martha poussèrent des cris de protestations que j'entendis à peine tant ma tête bourdonner, et ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un me prit vertement par les épaules que j'eus un sursaut de réaction. Je levai les yeux pour voir un garçon qui me ressemblait étrangement agenouillé face à moi et qui me forçait d'une pression sous le menton à relever la tête.

-Connor ?

Il était en sale état : de la sueur et du sang plaquait ses boucles châtains contre son visage rendu rouge par les longues minutes passées la tête en bas et une plaie saignait toujours au sommet de son front. Je voulus l'effleurer du bout des doigts, mais mes muscles refusèrent de m'obéir. Connor passa son autre main dans ma nuque et pressa son front contre le mien.

-Par les dieux, tu es complétement fou, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. N'utilise plus les objets des dieux, d'accord ? Tu peux te lever ?

J'eus un très vague mouvement d'épaule et Connor s'éloigna un instant de moi pour récupérer le caducée, sortir sa perle de sa poche et me forcer à passer un bras derrière sa nuque pour me soutenir. Mais une fois debout, mes jambes se trouvèrent trop faibles et je m'écroulai contre lui, fébrile. La main de Connor se crispa sur mon côté, et je perçus un léger tremblement.

-C'est pas grave … C'est pas grave, ça va aller … Tu as ta perle ? C'est fini, on va rentrer à la maison …

Rentrer à la maison. Cela déclencha un sourire inexplicable sur mes lèvres d'entendre Connor prononcer ses mots et une chaleur bienfaisante effaça momentanément la douleur lancinante de mes mains.

-La perle … Ma poche …, répondis-je succinctement, à moitié dans les vapes. Mais … Camille … il faut …

-Elle est déjà partie.

La voix était claire, atone et la main de Connor se referma un peu plus sur mon côté lorsqu'il l'entendit. Je trouvai la force pour lever les yeux vers la direction que mon frère fixait entre révérence et épouvante. Le bonnet de travers, deux ailes de ses chaussures tordues et les cheveux complétement sans dessus-dessous, débraillé comme s'il venait de traverser une jungle, Hermès nous contemplait avec une pointe de stupéfaction. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un dont l'entrepôt venait de lui tomber dessus. Et en même temps, c'était sans doute le cas.

-Les garçons, entonna-t-il et un soupçon de sévérité vint percer sa voix. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Il se pourrait qu'on essaie te voler, rétorqua Connor.

Mais sa voix paraissait enrouée, comme assourdie par l'émotion d'échanger ses premiers mots avec notre père. Je sentis quelque chose m'effleurer la poche et un sourire effleura mes lèvres malgré ma faiblesse. Emu, mais lucide. Les yeux d'Hermès se plissèrent et le coin de ses lèvres frémit.

-Je vois. Je suppose que … j'ai été injuste et que vous êtes bien sur la piste d'Alice, que vous avez récupéré Camille et que cette chère Perséphone est quelque part derrière tout ça ?

-Ecoute papa, on a pas le temps, le coupa Connor avec un certain sarcasme. On doit retourner aux enfers et ramener Alice chez elle. Maintenant si tu veux des explications, on sera ravi de répondre à tes questions plus tard quand toute cette histoire sera finie : tu sais toujours où on habite, ça va aller ?

Hermès parut surpris par le ton railleur de Connor comme par ses paroles et un rire réprimé me déchira la gorge. Je m'appuyais à présent si largement sur lui qu'il s'affaissait et mes mains me brûlait si fort que le moindre contact provoquait un frémissement de douleur. Connor parut comprendre que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps car avant même que notre père ne puisse répliquer, il laissa tomber nos deux perles à nos pieds et leva le caducée pour le pointer sur Hermès :

-Et pour récupérer cette chose, tu te débrouilleras avec Perséphone. Nous on va chercher Alice.

_Perséphone ? _répéta George, incrédule. _Non, non, moi je ne veux pas aller aux Enfers ! C'est noir et humide, Hadès me fout la trouille et il n'y pas de rats ! _

-Ne fais pas ça ! prévint Hermès en faisant un pas en notre direction. Connor, ne …

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le suivant, nous avions tout deux écrasé la perle sous nos talons. Aussitôt, une vapeur argentée en jaillit et nous enveloppa tout entier et nous basculâmes dans mes ombres, sous les derniers cris imperceptibles de mon père et les injures de George et Martha.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le réveil

Chapitre 12 : Le réveil. 

J'étais de retour à la Colonie. Le soleil brillait au dessus de Long Island et les rayons se fractionnaient en mille éclats d'or sur les vagues. Une agréable odeur de fraise flottait dans les airs et le vent plaquait mes cheveux sur mon visage. Un sourire retroussa mes lèvres et je m'étirait, serein et heureux de retrouver cet endroit que j'adorais.

-Un jour, il va falloir que tu te réveilles.

Je me raidis en entendant cette voix, et ma quiétude fut balayée par le goût amer de la trahison. Quand je tournai la tête, je le vis assis à même le sable, nettoyant son affreuse épée de fer et de bronze céleste qu'il avait nommé _Perfide_, un sourire étirant sa cicatrice et le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

-Tu as toujours été un grand rêveur, Travis. Le plus grand de tous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Luke m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait avenant, mais qui ne fit que me tendre d'avantage.

-Oh, je suis juste venu parler à mon petit frère. Ce n'est pas un crime, non ?

-Tu es mort, lançai-je d'une voix rauque. Tu es mort … j'ai vu ton corps à l'Olympe …

Le sourire de Luke se transforma en rictus et il cessa soudainement d'être mon frère pour se muer en l'homme qui était devenu mon ennemi pendant quatre longues années.

-Ah … oui, je suis mort. Alors peut-être que tu l'es aussi ?

Je le contemplai, horrifié et me palpai stupidement les bras pour me persuader que j'étais en chair et en os, et non pas un fantôme de brume. Cela parut beaucoup amuser Luke.

-Ou peut-être que tu dors juste, fit-t-il valoir avec flegme. Le sommeil transperce des voiles qui l'approche au plus près de la mort et comme tu es aux Enfers …

-Aux Enfers …

-Tu comprendras quand tu te réveilleras, me coupa durement Luke. Mais pour ça, il va falloir te réveiller, petit frère. Arrêter de rêver et poser les pieds sur terre.

-Je me suis réveillé, répliquai-je sèchement. Je me suis réveillé lorsque tu nous as trahi et que tu as quitté la colonie. Je me suis réveillé quand tu es mort. C'est bon, Luke, tu as gagné, j'ai arrêté de rêver.

Les yeux de mon demi-frère étincelèrent et son sourire se fit plus triste, mélancolique. Il pivota pour tourner le dos à la plage et contempler les contre-bas, où s'étendait l'arène d'entrainement. Deux personnes s'y exerçaient et je reconnus avec une certaine stupeur Connor et Pollux, mon ami fils de Dionysos. Evidemment, ce dernier était d'une médiocrité incroyable en ce qui concernait le combat et se faisait systématiquement battre par Connor, mais il se relevait aussitôt avec un éclat de rire, pas vexé pour deux sous.

-Connor se débrouille bien, commenta Luke d'un ton neutre. Il s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois. Il doit être un bon Conseiller-en-chef, non ? Moins bon que moi ou toi, bien sûr. Il suit plus qu'il n'ordonne. Mais il doit être apprécié.

Je lui jetai un regard de biais, ne sachant quoi penser du fait qu'ils nous mettaient sur le même plan. Il n'y avait qu'à nous regarder pour constater que Luke était cent fois mieux que moi : beau malgré la cicatrice qui, somme toute, ne faisait que rajouter à son charme, drôle, intelligent, doué. La gloire et la fierté de notre père. Mais il avait choisi Chronos. Et j'avais beau comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum sa douleur, cela me restait en travers de la gorge. Et la douleur fut ravivée par l'éclat qui passa dans ses yeux alors que Pollux tombait une nouvelle fois et qu'il entonna de façon peu assurée :

-Tu diras à Pollux que je suis désolé pour Castor. C'était un bon gamin.

-Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est mort par ta faute, répliquai-je avec une certaine hargne.

La bouche de Luke se tordit et il se leva pour me faire face. J'avais beau être grand, il me dépassait et m'intimidait par sa stature et la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et je ne cherchai pas à me dégager. J'étais cloué sur place par l'intensité du regard qu'il plongea dans le mien.

-J'ai été idiot, Travis. Je l'ai compris sur la fin. J'ai tourné le dos à notre monde parce que je voulais tourner le dos à papa et à ma vie d'avant, en me voilant la face, sans voir que je vous mettez tous en danger – toi, les autres « Hermès », Annabeth … Sans voir que je choisissais le chaos plutôt que la famille. Mais je la fuyais, Travis. Je vous fuyais, toute ma famille – papa, ma mère, vous … Mais crois-moi, petit frère : si on la fuit, c'est qu'elle nous effraie. Et si elle nous effraie, c'est qu'on en a besoin.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Luke sourit tristement.

-Mais si tu comprends. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Il leva un index et le pressa entre mes sourcils. Aussitôt, j'eus l'impression qu'une douleur cuisante me perçait le front et je m'écartai de lui, la tête entre les mains en poussant un gémissement de bête blessée. Je me sentis vaciller, tâtonner dans le noir et assourdi par la douleur et un voile de brume qui me séparait du monde.

-Arrête, Travis, calme-toi !

Mais je me débattais. Quelque chose me couvrait, j'étais dans le noir, et paniqué, je repoussai tout. Des mains m'enserrèrent fermement les poignets pour m'immobiliser.

-Travis ouvre les yeux ! C'est moi !

-Luke ?

Mais malgré la faible luminosité ambiante, je pouvais constater en ouvrant un œil que ce n'était pas Luke. Il s'agissait plutôt de ma copie conforme, à ceci près qu'il paraissait plus large d'épaule et que son nez était un peu moins grand. Ses yeux noisettes s'assombrirent.

-Alors là, je suis vexé.

Je le fixai, déboussolé, haletant sans réussir à retrouver une respiration apaisée. La douleur dans ma tête s'était résorbée et alors que mon rythme cardiaque se régularisait, je prenais peu à peu la conscience de mon environnement. Le soleil, le vent et la fraiche odeur d'iode et de fraise avait disparue. J'étais installé dans un lit, sans une pièce sombre à peine éclairée par des torches aux flammes blanches qui jetait une lumière crue sur les murs de pierres noires. Hors d'haleine, je me laissai aller contre les draps et fermai les yeux le temps que mon monde se remette en place.

-Désolé. Je suis …

-Déboussolé ? railla Connor en lâchant mes poignets. J'avais remarqué, tu as failli me coller deux ou trois droites. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais quand même. Me confondre avec Luke …

Un sourire fatigué retroussa mes lèvres et je passai une main dans mes boucles rendues humides de sueur.

-On est où ?

-Dans la royale chambre de Nico Di Angelo. Perséphone l'a mise à disposition en remarquant que tu étais revenu complétement sonné et les mains grillées …

Les mots de Connor furent comme des décharges qui traversèrent mon cerveau et remirent les rouages en marche. En un éclair, tout me revint : Alice, notre voyage pour les Enfers, Dylan, la quête de Perséphone et le cambriolage de l'entrepôt. Toutes les informations m'étourdirent un instant, mais un lent sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, totalement insensé.

-_Di Immortales_ … Connor, on l'a fait ?

Il parut un peu surpris par mes mots, mais il ne put empêcher un immense sourire de fendre son visage et éclairer ses yeux. Il leva une main pour que je puisse taper dedans, la mine extatique.

-Et comment qu'on l'a fait ! On a volé le prince des voleurs en personne !

Un rire tremblant s'échappa de ma poitrine, euphorique, et je levai la main pour frapper contre celle de mon frère. Ce fut alors que je remarquai les bandelettes qui les entouraient, des poignets à la pointe des doigts et qui me faisait une ressemblance frappante avec une momie. Notre « hight five » se fit avec une délicatesse surprenante compte tenu de notre exploit, mais il m'arracha tout de même une grimace qui rendit Connor penaud.

-Désolé. C'est Dylan qui a refait tes bandages, il y a une heure, pourtant elle a dit que ça allait mieux … D'ailleurs elle m'a dit de te faire boire ton nectar quand tu reviendrais à toi, merde ! (Il se tourna vers une table de chevet, avant de me tendre un gobelet muni d'une paille). Allez, cul-sec ! J'ai peur de ce qu'elle me fera si tu ne le bois pas, elle est devenue flippante depuis qu'on est là-dessous …

-De quoi te faire regretter d'avoir voler ses clefs de voiture ? me moquai-je en me saisissant prudemment du gobelet.

La pression contre les doigts provoqua un picotement qui me fit grimacer mais qui fut supportable et je glissai la paille entre mes dents. Je faillis défaillir de bonheur en sentant le café latté s'écouler dans mon gosier et ramener de la vigueur dans mes membres. Les dernières brumes de mon esprit s'évaporèrent et lorsque je reposais le gobelet, je me sentais infiniment mieux. Cela paraissait se voir physiquement car Connor semblait soulagé.

-Je suis content de te revoir, avoua-t-il d'un ton presque timide. Tu es resté quelques heures dans les vapes, on n'était pas forcément très rassuré avec Dylan … Et puis avec Martha et George qui n'arrêtaient pas …

-Martha et … le caducée. Perséphone l'a récupéré, elle a rendu Alice ? C'est bon ?

Car c'était tout de même le but de cette aventure totalement absurde qui m'avait conduit jusqu'aux enfers et amener à voler mon propre père. Malgré les relents de honte et le dernier cri indistinct d'Hermès qui résonnait à mes oreilles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une fierté coupable à l'idée d'avoir réussi à faire une telle chose. Mais c'était pour Alice. Et j'étais définitivement un voleur fini. J'étais rassuré d'enfin voir le bout de ce tunnel absurde, mais la mine renfrognée de Connor lorsque j'évoquai notre jeune sœur n'était pas pour m'apaiser.

-Quoi ? Il y a un couac ?

-Non, tout c'est passé comme elle l'a juré, dit Connor avec prudence. Elle a pris le caducée, elle a titillé George et Martha, elle a joué avec … Dylan et moi on s'occupait de toi, et c'est Camille qui s'est chargée de lui rappeler d'honorer sa part du contrat. Etrangement, maintenant qu'elle avait le caducée entre les mains, ça ne paraissait plus la dérangeait tant que cela qu'Alice ait détruit son jardin … Bref, elle a claqué des doigts et elle est apparue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les lèvres de Connor se pincèrent.

-Bien … Pour commencer, elle est apparue en pleurs. Parce qu'elle a vu Camille, qu'elle a cru que c'était un fantôme et puis quand elle a compris qu'elle était vraiment vivante, elle s'est écroulée. Euh … Comment dire ? Hum. Leur mère est morte, Travis. Accident de voiture.

Un goût de cendre se répandit dans ma bouche et mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma couverture. Mais ils étaient raidis par les brûlures et crièrent rapidement grâce face au supplice, m'envoyant une décharge de douleur pour me le faire comprendre.

-Par les dieux, soufflai-je, choqué. C'est arrivé quand … ?

-Quelques temps avant qu'Alice ne parte pour les Enfers, apparemment. C'est ce qui l'a décidé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop en savoir … On les a laissé à deux et on s'est occupé de toi. Dylan est partie voir comment ça se passait …

Je hochai la tête, méditant la nouvelle en silence. Je me souvenais de ne pas avoir réussi à joindre la mère des jumelles lorsque j'avais commencé ma quête sur Alice. Mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte des communications difficiles du moment … Ça m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il soit arrivé malheur à cette femme. Mais en un sens, cela expliquait la décision soudaine d'Alice d'aller aux Enfers chercher Camille. Elle s'était soudainement retrouvée seule, sans attache, et elle avait dû être totalement perdue.

_Bon sang, Alice, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir au lieu de faire ça ? _

-Le principal, c'est qu'on l'ait récupéré, tentai-je de positiver malgré tout. On l'a retrouvé et … on va …

Je me tus et le sourcil dressé de Connor m'indiqua qu'il suivait totalement mon raisonnement. Qu'allait-t-on faire à présent ? Les jumelles étaient orphelines, nous ne pouvions pas les laisser livrées à elle-même …

-Camille n'acceptera jamais d'aller à la Colonie, raisonnai-je, le cœur serré. Alice peut-être mais est-ce qu'elle voudra se séparer de sa sœur … ? Et Dylan ? Elle non plus elle n'a nul part où aller et … Par Hermès, tout les enfants de la Cour sont chez nous aussi !

-Du calme, m'enjoignit Connor en posant une main ferme sur mon genoux. On verra ça le moment venu, on fera une grande réunion et on prendra les décisions. Dans un premier temps, on va déjà s'occuper de toi. Ça t'a mis un sacré coup sur la tête de passer George et Martha en mode taser.

Je considérai longuement mon frère, ses iris sérieuses et déterminées, le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Brusquement, les paroles de Luke que j'avais entendues dans ce que je pensais être un rêve revinrent à mon esprit. « Il suit plus qu'il n'ordonne ». Soudainement, je me rendis compte que Connor suivait parce qu'il avait toujours eu quelqu'un à suivre. Luke, et surtout et avant tout, moi. On avait beau nous considéré comme des jumeaux, j'étais le grand frère et lui le petit. Alors toute sa vie, il m'avait suivi moi. Mais ces derniers temps, le lien avait été brisé et il s'était retrouvé seul, sans personne à suivre. Alors il avait été obligé d'ordonner. Avec un pincement au cœur, je me rendis compte que cette dispute et cette séparation lui avait été en un sens bénéfique : elle lui avait permis de s'émanciper, de prendre des décisions par lui-même, et d'être plus sûr de lui. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge et avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Dylan entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et un sourire soulagé fendit son visage.

-_Di Immortales_, tu es réveillé !

Elle se précipita vers moi pour prendre ma main mais je protestai d'un cri en ramenant mes doigts bandés contre ma poitrine. Dylan rentra la tête dans les épaules et Connor la lorgna l'air mauvais.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avais soigné !

-Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, penaude. Le … c'est le soulagement. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, mauvaise herbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'utiliser le caducée ?

Ses prunelles flamboyaient à présent et malgré tout, je pus m'empêcher de voir que les yeux de mon frère étincelant et que son regard allait de moi à Dylan de façon éloquente. Avant que la jeune fille ne perçoive son indiscrétion, j'attaquai moqueusement :

-Connor s'était mis dans une situation délicate.

-Quoi ? se récria-t-il, cessant immédiatement son petit jeu. C'est Travis qui me mettait deux plombes à ouvrir une serrure !

-Et bien la prochaine fois, Connor, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de la serrure.

-Et toi des cyclopes ? Tu aurais tenu quoi, deux secondes ? Une et demie ?

Je poussai un grognement qui sonnait comme une reddition et Connor se fendit d'un « hum » satisfait. Dylan avait esquissé un sourire amusé.

-Bon, peu importe, bougonnai-je, embarrassé. Comment ça se passe, là-bas ? Entre Alice et Camille ?

Dylan se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien dans l'ensemble : elle avait vaguement noué ses cheveux en deux tresses ramenées sur ses épaules et elle semblait tenir les ombres en respect, ce qui était le signe qu'elle n'était pas bouleversée. Et cela se voyait sur son visage : elle semblait plus sereine. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé pendant le temps où elle était restée seule avec sa mère, ça ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, admit-t-elle en s'asseyant prudemment sur mon lit. Elles sont dans le jardin – ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ça … - et elles parlaient. Camille a l'air distante, Alice n'a pas l'air de trop savoir comment la prendre mais … Bon sang, ça fait quoi, plus d'un an qu'elles sont séparées ? Il faut le temps que ça se remette en place, c'est normal.

-Et puis elles ont dû changées en un an, enchéris-je. Il faut qu'elle réapprenne à se connaître, en un sens … elles sont étrangères.

Connor me considéra un moment, mais lorsque je croisais son regard, il détourna les yeux et fit mine d'être absorbée par le contenu du gobelet que je venais de vider. Avec un pincement au cœur, je songeais qu'il avait dû appliquer la situation des jumelles à la notre, inconsciemment. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Etais-je devenu un étranger pour mon frère ? Réprimant la morosité qui s'éprenait de moi, je repoussai ma couverture et basculai mes jambes dans le vide. Aussitôt, Dylan et Connor bondirent, près à me soutenir, mais je levai une main agacée. Ma tête avait à peine tourné durant l'exercice, j'étais presque certain de pouvoir me lever seul. Je me dressai sur mes pieds avec une grimace. La chambre tangua pendant la seconde qu'il fallut à mon corps de se réhabituer à cette position, mais le déséquilibre disparut vite. Je sentais simplement que j'étais un peu faiblard et qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps avant que je ne me rassoie.

-Ça va, assurai-je à Connor et Dylan, qui se tenaient près de moi, les mains tendues et le regard inquiet. Je peux marcher, je suis un grand garçon. Donc les filles sont dans le jardin ?

Dylan acquiesça, et continua de me couvrir du regard alors qu'elle m'ouvrait la porte. Elle prit les devants pour nous guider dans le palais infernal et Connor me collait de si près que nos bras s'effleuraient sans cesse. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir me soutenir comme il l'avait fait dans l'entrepôt : ma démarche n'était pas ce qui était de plus assuré et arrivé à la salle du trône, je m'adossai contre un mur, le souffle court. Aussitôt Connor prit mon bras et le passa de force derrière sa nuque. Je le laissai faire et m'appuyai contre lui avec un ricanement tremblant.

-Tête de mule, maugréa Connor en passant son bras autour de la taille. Et tête brûlée aussi.

-Un peu comme toi. Comment va ta tête, au fait ?

Je n'avais pas oublié le sang qui avait coulé sur le visage de Connor alors qu'il se battait contre satyre et cyclopes. Il porta brièvement une main à sa tempe avant de sourire d'un air effronté.

-T'inquiète pas, Blackraven a réglé ça en deux secondes.

-Et c'était pas gratuit, Alatir, gronda-t-elle sourdement en ouvrant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. En rentrant à Denver, je veux que tu me rendes tout ce que tu m'as volé depuis qu'on se connaît. Et attention, j'ai fait la liste.

-Hey bien j'en ai que la moitié, l'autre c'est Travis.

Je voulus écraser le pied de mon frère mais mon geste manquait de précision et je faillis trébucher. Connor raffermit sa prise sur moi en refoulant son rire de son mieux et Dylan m'adressa un regard presque vexé. Je pestai contre mon frère et ma faiblesse, mais malgré tout, mon cœur s'était emballé aux mots de Dylan. « En rentrant à Denver » … Un léger sourire effleura mes lèvres. Elle rentrait avec nous. Le simple fait sembla me rendre plus fort et ce fut d'un pas plus assuré que je m'engageai dans les jardins calcinés de Perséphone.

Les squelettes continuaient de déblayer le terrain et tout un groupe équipés de tabliers et de marteaux réparaient une fontaine noire de jais représentant une corne d'abondance autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. La première personne vivante que nous atteignîmes fut Nico Di Angelo, qui supervisait la fontaine les sourcils froncés. Il eut un faible sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

-Ravi de te voir sur pied. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer comment on fait taire les deux serpents de ton père. Si je les entends encore, je te jure que je les réduis à l'état de squelette.

_Essaie un peu, Mort Junior. On est les attributs d'Hermès : ton père ne pas rien contre nous_.

Je souris en entendant la voix de George, mais Perséphone, accroupies entre ses arbustes calcinés, jeta un regard noir à Nico. Elle était de nouveau pied-nu et ses doigts fins étaient couverts de terre noire. Derrière elle, plantée dans le sol comme une pique, le caducée étincelait de son halo bleu, George et Martha s'enroulant autour de la baguette paresseusement. Ils s'accordèrent pour me fusiller du regard.

_Je t'en veux, mon ange, _siffla Matha en montrant les crochets. _Nous enlever aux enfers, c'est un coup bas. Ça ne se fait pas, d'enlever des gens pour les amener aux enfers, c'est de très mauvais goût. _

-Allez dire ça à mon mari, répliqua Perséphone en se redressant. Alors, notre voleur est réveillé ?

Ses yeux m'effleurèrent avec amusement. Elle était moins intimidante : sa robe sombre était rendue poussiéreuse par le jardinage et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux tresses, comme sa fille et y avait noué une plume sur l'une et une fleur dans l'autre. Elle effleura le caducée du bout des doigts et George et Martha sifflèrent en concert.

-Je dois avouer que vous avez réussi au delà de mes espérances. Hermès m'a déjà contacté pour le récupérer, bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer s'il est fier, déçu ou en colère.

-Sans doute un peu des trois, suggéra Connor en lorgnant sombrement la déesse. Maintenant que le marché est rempli, sommes-nous autorisé à partir, ma reine ?

-Mais certainement, sourit Perséphone. Je ne comptais vous retenir éternellement ici … C'est un bien sinistre endroit pour finir sa vie de mortel. Charon se tient prêt à vous ramener à la surface … (Elle me détailla, moqueuse). Enfin, dès que Travis sera tenir sur ses jambes tout seul.

Je fus assez surpris de voir Dylan sourire face à la pique de sa mère, mais elle eut la décence de le réprimer lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil. De nouveau, les écailles de George et Martha se retroussèrent sur leurs crochets pour signifier leur animosité.

_Il ne fallait pas lui demander une chose pareille si vous vouliez le récupérer en bon état ! _

_Le forcer à voler le caducée de son père … Hermès t'en voudra, Perséphone, _prévint Martha.

-Oh et combien de temps ? Cinquante ans ? douta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Hermès n'a pas la rancune tenace. Ça ne durera pas bien longtemps.

_Pour toi, peut-être. Pas pour les enfants. _

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard mortifié, et de la compassion éclaira le regard de Dylan. Même Nico parut nous plaindre, mais la reine des enfers haussa les épaules et se détourna pour poser les mains sur un cyprès à l'écorce si noire qu'elle semblait être faite de charbon. Au contact de la déesse il parut retrouver de la vigueur et ses branches se redressèrent et refleurirent de feuilles d'un vert proche de l'émeraude, aussi brillante que les pierres. Perséphone parut satisfaite mais darda un regard sur sa fille et son beau-fils.

-Mais tant que vous êtes là, rendez-vous utiles et aidez-moi.

Dylan se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as oublié pourquoi tu étais là ? railla-t-elle. On est en automne. Ta malédiction fait de moi une enfant des enfers, pas de la terre.

-Et où sommes-nous, _Aiyana _?

Perséphone effleura le sol du pied, y creusant un sillon duquel émergea de jeunes pousses jeune et tremblantes. Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux de Dylan, celle d'un espoir infime auquel elle refusait de croire. Pourtant, elle leva timidement une main au dessus de l'une des germes. La plante de trémoussa au contact de la magie de Dylan, tortilla tout son corps pour grandir et un bourgeon coloré grossit au sommet de la tige. Une fleur qui ressemblait à un lys, en plus petit et plus lumineux, s'épanouit lentement, secouant ses pétales avec un tremblement qui fit naitre un sourire sur le visage de Dylan. Perséphone souriait aussi en contemplant sa fille, avec cette lueur fière et attendrie dans les yeux dont les mères avaient le secret.

La vie qui naissait de la mort. Telle était la nature de Perséphone.

-Tu sais où sont les filles ? chuchotai-je à l'adresse de Nico.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas troubler le lien qui commencer à se tisser entre Dylan et sa mère, et les laisser seule me semblait être de circonstance. Nico pointa discrètement une direction et je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Connor et moi nous éloignâmes clopin-clopant pendant que la petite famille des enfers reprenait le jardinage.

ooo

Nous faillîmes nous perdre deux ou trois fois dans l'immensité du jardin de Perséphone. Nous étions arrivés à une partie plus luxuriante, épargnée par la fureur d'Alice lorsqu'enfin nous les aperçûmes. Elles étaient assises toutes deux sur un banc, devant une fontaine de marbre blanc qui représentait une fleur – un narcisse, il me semblait. L'eau jaillissait de son pistil pour ruisseler sur les pétales et se déverser dans une vasque immaculée et son fracas couvrait les voix des jumelles. Je m'immobilisai, une boule dans la gorge. Alice parlait, un sourire aux lèvres, gigotant exagérément face à une Camille qui écoutait poliment. Les deux jeunes filles avaient leurs yeux injectés de sang et un mouchoir au creux de leurs poings, signe qu'elles avaient toutes deux pleuré. Si Camille semblait prudente, silencieuse, presque morose sous ses cicatrices, Alice était telle que je l'avais connue : fine et agile, les yeux bridés étincelants et enjoué. Toutefois, elle n'étais plus tout à fait l'enfant que j'avais recueillit il y avait plus d'un an : une maturité nouvelle assombrissait son regard et elle avait prit quelques centimètres. Elle fut la première à remarquer notre présence et mon cœur connu une embardée lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Un instant, le temps sembla se suspendre.

J'avais mis des semaines à m'y mettre, rechignant à sortir de ma retraite. Je m'étais allié à une fille que je n'aimais pas et pour laquelle mes sentiments étaient totalement bouleversés. J'avais retrouvé Connor, perdu papa, mais elle était là, devant moi, cette sœur pour laquelle j'avais fait toutes ses folies.

Un grand sourire fendit son visage et elle bondit sur ses pieds :

-Je le savais ! Je savais que vous viendriez me chercher, je le savais !

Et elle me sauta au cou, m'enserrant de ses bras blancs et se pendit à moi, les pieds se balançant à quelques centimètres du sol. Je lâchai Connor pour la presser contre moi et mon corps laissa échapper tout le soulagement qu'il avait réprimé en attendant de voir Alice saine et sauve. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la pression s'évacua de mes épaules qui s'affaissèrent, allégées du poids de la quête de l'inquiétude. Elle était là, vivante dans mes bras.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou. Merci, merci, merci … Tu l'as retrouvée … Tu nous as retrouvée toutes les deux …

-Tu feras une belle offrande à papa. C'est lui qui m'a mis sur vos traces.

Ça m'emplissait toujours d'amertume, mais lorsque je relâchai Alice et qu'elle me sourit, les yeux rendus humides par l'émotion, je me fis la réflexion que c'était une machination qui en valait la peine. Papa m'avait peut-être manipulé, certes, utilisant Dylan pour me mener à Camille et m'assurer un sauf-conduit du côté de Perséphone. Mais justement, j'avais retrouvé Camille et Alice allait bien.

Et j'avais volé son caducée, c'était une vengeance amplement suffisante me concernant.

Alice enlaça Connor, qui posa un baiser bruyant au sommet de son crâne. Cela parut amuser la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il tira un instant plus tard sur le lobe de l'une de ses oreilles, ce fut une grimace qui déforma ses lèvres.

-Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter, ma grande ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête au juste ? Aller aux Enfers ! Et pire que tout, nous obliger à y aller pour te récupérer ! Par les dieux, Alice !

-Oh, ça va je suis désolée ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant sèchement. Je n'étais pas censée savoir que Camille était vivante !

-Pourtant papa t'a envoyé des rêves, fit remarquer Camille d'une voix neutre. Il me l'a dit …

Alice blêmit et nous adressa un coup d'œil paniqué.

-Mais … mais je ne pensais pas que c'était des vrais …

-Moi non plus, avoua Camille. J'ai rêvé aussi mais … je ne pensais pas …

-Au delà de ça, on a fait un périple pour toi, poursuivit Connor avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. On est descendu aux Enfers – avec deux personnes que je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ! – on a combattu des squelettes, on s'est retrouvé devant Hadès et on a volé papa ! Il va peut-être nous en vouloir le reste de notre vie, on ne sait pas, ça ! Sans compter que ça a obligé Travis à sortir de sa retraite et qu'il a loupé plein de cours à la fac : s'il n'a pas son semestre, ce sera de ta faute.

-Je n'ai loupé que trois jours, je vais réussir à rattraper, le rassurai-je, avant de dresser un sourcil surpris. C'est vraiment l'important ?

Connor m'adressa un regard noir, et je déglutis en songeant que j'avais réellement intérêt à avoir ce semestre et à justifier le fait d'avoir quitter la Colonie. Alice s'était tassée à chaque mot asséné par notre frère et leva sur moi des yeux étonnés.

-C'est vrai, Travis ? Tu avais pris ta retraite ?

J'eus un triste sourire devant la déception manifeste de ma jeune demi-sœur.

-Ça arrive même à des gens bien, plaisantai-je en me laissant tomber sur un banc. Très honnêtement, j'aurais du mal à gérer la fac et la Colonie en même temps. Mais pas de panique. (Je gratifiai Connor d'un demi-sourire). Il reste un Alatir au bungalow.

-Et le meilleur des deux, fanfaronna mon frère. Moi au moins j'ai de la chance côté fille, alors que toi t'as galéré toute ta vie avec Katie Gardner.

Alice éclata de rire et Camille eut également l'air vaguement amusée par mes joues rougissantes. Ma triste histoire avec la Conseillère-en-cheffe des Déméter ne faisait pas partie de celles que je racontais – j'avais déjà bien assez honte de l'avoir narré à Dylan. Le nom de la fille de Perséphone frémit sur les lèvres de Connor, et avant qu'il ne puisse le prononcer, j'attaquai Alice :

-Mais Connor a raison, Alice. Ce que tu as fait, c'est carrément stupide, et ça nous a tous mis en danger. Descendre aux enfers, seule et sans quasiment de formation … Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ?

-Je voulais retourner à la Colonie …, avoua Alice, contrite. Mais il y a eu les rêves …

De nouveau, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle nous conta comment, la nuit qui avait suivi l'accident de sa mère, les rêves avaient commencé à la hanter, lui montrant une Camille vivante au visage balafré, lui faisant presque perdre la tête tant ils étaient saisissant de réalisme et lui faisait miroiter tout ce qu'elle rêvait : retrouver sa sœur. Une famille. Alors sans réfléchir, dans les méandres de la douleur et des songes, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher sa sœur, attendant patiemment que l'automne arrive pour s'assurer de la présence bienveillante de la reine Perséphone à la cour d'Hadès. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir : elle avait donné l'intégralité de ses économies à Charon et Cerbère lui avait si fort entailler la jambe qu'elle boitait une fois arrivée au palais infernal. Mais le couple royal avait tardé à la recevoir, et profitant d'une ouverture des grilles du château, elle s'était faufilée dans l'enceinte pour exiger une entrevue et récupérer sa sœur.

-Etrangement, je n'ai pas songé à récupérer maman, admit-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Elle, j'avais la certitude que son fil de vie avait été coupé, que je ne pouvais rien faire … (elle leva le regard vers sa sœur, qui la fixait, l'air incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit). Mais pas toi. Toi, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas normal … Il fallait que tu reviennes.

Sans un mot, Camille acquiesça. Des larmes perlaient à ses cils, mais elle eut la force mentale pour les chasser d'un battement de paupière.

-Et tu as brûlé le jardin de Perséphone pour avoir son attention, acheva-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. La dernière d'une longue liste de stupidité, vraiment.

-Vraiment la dernière, prévint Connor, adoucissant sa parole en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Moi je ne viens plus te chercher aux Enfers.

-Promis. (Son regard s'assombrit, et elle le glissa vers moi). Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Camille me fixa également, et j'eus devant moi deux jeunes filles, rigoureusement identique si on exceptait les trois lignes blanches qui déformaient la joue de l'une, qui me contemplait avec la certitude au fond de leur regard que leur grand frère avait la solution à leur problème. Même Camille, si froide, si indépendante, paraissait entièrement se fier à moi pour lui trouver un point de chute. Mais c'était m'accorder trop d'importance. Je m'attardai dans un premier temps sur Alice, qui semblait plus sereine que sa sœur. Et pour cause, une solution naturelle s'imposait pour elle. Elle était plus énergie et sociale que Camille, le peu de mot échanger avec elle me le rappelait bien. Quand sa sœur était réservée et distante, Alice avait la malice et la bougeotte caractéristiques des enfants de Hermès. Et elle avait infiniment plus soif d'aventure.

-Il y a toujours la Colonie, si tu veux. Chiron sera ravi de t'accueillir toute l'année, plusieurs pensionnaires sont des permanents.

Alice sourit d'un air entendu, comme si elle avait espéré cette réponse et se tourna avec ravissement vers sa sœur. Mais Camille s'était rembrunie, comme je l'avais anticipé.

-C'est super, la Colonie, assura Alice pour la convaincre. Je n'y suis pas retournée souvent parce que maman n'était pas sereine de me laisser partir après ce qu'il t'ait arrivé … Mais ça m'a vraiment manqué. Je t'assure, le bungalow onze … C'est l'un des rares endroits où je ne me sois jamais senti chez moi. C'est là-bas qu'est notre famille maintenant Camille. On a une demi-sœur, Julia, elle était trop …

-Je suis sûre que Julia est une fille adorable, la coupa Camille avec néanmoins énormément de réserve. Moi aussi j'ai rencontré l'un de nos demi-frère à la Cour, pourtant, je ne me suis jamais figuré qu'il était ma famille … Personne ne l'était réellement, à la Cour. Ma famille … (sa voix se brisa un instant). C'était maman et toi.

Cette fois, une larme roula sur la joue cireuse de la jeune fille et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Malgré le désamour des contacts physiques qu'elle avait manifesté durant notre aventure, Camille se laissa aller contre moi et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon bras. Elle tremblait.

-Je ne sais pas … J'ai réfléchi pendant le voyage et je me disais … (une nouvelle larme dévala sa joue et ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon bras). Que je pourrais enfin rentrer à la maison et reprendre une vie normale. Retourner à l'école, m'inscrire dans un club d'échec, jouer dans le parc à côté de la maison … Mais si maman n'est plus là …

Elle se tut, la voix étouffée par les pleurs et je caressai ses cheveux avec douceur, espérant que ça la calmerait. Alice la contempla, perplexe. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larme.

-Je suis toujours là, souffla-t-elle. Camille, je suis de nouveau là, on est de nouveau toute les deux … Maman n'est plus là, mais … Par les dieux, elles ne voudraient pas qu'on se sépare, pas maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvées … On peut fonder un nouveau foyer … A la Colonie …

Mais la perspective parut effrayer Camille – bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été par Charon et les drakinai. Cette fois, Mary Poppins ne lui était d'aucun secourt et elle se retrouvait totalement déboussolée face à une situation qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé. De nouveau, elle leva le regard vers moi, comme si j'avais la solution, et je raffermis ma prise sur elle.

-On a le temps. Déjà on va sortir d'ici, et tous rentrer à Denver. On pourra sans doute vous héberger quelques jours le temps de trouver une solution qui convient à tout le monde.

-Exactement, enchérit Connor en tirant sur l'une des mèches d'Alice. Future-Alice et future-Camille seront plus à même de régler tout ça pendant que futur-Connor se prendra un coup de casserole par sa mère.

-Et que futur-Travis prendra ça en vidéo.

Un rire étranglé secoua Camille et elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main. Puis elle sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche dont le plastique représentant des personnages de Star Wars m'était familier et je m'écartai d'elle, outré.

-Mais ce sont mes mouchoirs, ça ! Je rêve, tu m'as volé ?

Un sourire frissonnant se dessina sur les lèvres de Camille, faisant trembler la cicatrice sur le bas de sa joue, et la lueur que j'avais vu s'animer dans son regard devant l'entrepôt d'Hermès brilla de nouveau furtivement. Mon indignation se calma bien vite et ce fut avec un sourire fier que j'ébouriffai ses cheveux.

-Camille Miyazawa, tu es vraiment une fille d'Hermès.

-Je suis vexée que tu en aies douté, rétorqua-t-elle en nichant son nez dans le mouchoir volé. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu me rendes le porte-clefs que tu m'as piqué dans le bus …

-Ah, c'était moi ça, intervint Connor avec un sourire en coin, avant de fouiller ses poches. Attends …

Il finit par le retrouver et le lança à Camille qui le rattrapa d'une main leste, sous le regard amusé d'Alice. Nous échangeâmes tout quatre un regard complice, un regard qui ne trompait personne et qui matérialisait les fils qui nous unissaient à présent – le sang, les souvenirs, l'aventure. Connor proposa d'aller chercher de la nourriture mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Alice sauta sur son dos, le déséquilibrant et lui arrachant un glapissement sonore qui fit rire les jumelles. Je souris et me penchai à l'oreille de Camille.

-Tu vois ? On peut être ta famille.

Camille ferma les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de se laisser aller un peu plus contre moi et exhala un soupir que je trouvais apaisé compte tenu de la tension qui l'habitait.

-Tu comprends, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle néanmoins à voix basse. Pour la Colonie. Ce n'est pas que … je ne suis pas au point de Clopin, je me fiche totalement des dieux … C'est juste … J'ai déjà trop donné tu comprends ?

Elle ne le dit pas, mais je sentis qu'elle songeait aux cicatrices qui creusaient sa peau et serait des stigmates de différenciation toute sa vie. Elle avait déjà donné ses traits à une vie dangereuse. La Cour des Miracles l'avait en plus de cela isolé socialement et coupé du monde. Après de telles expériences, je comprenais son envie de normalité, même si elle m'étonnait de la part d'une fille si mûre et capable de se battre contre des monstres avec un parapluie.

-Je comprends, oui. J'en ai vécu moins que toi et j'en ai eu marre.

Elle parut se détendre contre moi et je contemplai un instant ses balafres, mal à l'aise. Le visage de Luke se superposa au sien et je trouvai le courage de lui demander :

-Tu te fiches vraiment des dieux ?

Camille papillonna un instant des yeux, surprise. Puis un sourire lugubre déforma ses lèvres et comme pour témoigner du lien qui nous unissait à présent, elle dit :

-Tu penses à ce que Martha a dit dans l'entrepôt ? « Elle a quelque chose de Luke » ? C'est le Sang-Mêlé qui détestait papa et s'est vendu à Chronos, c'est ça ?

-C'est un résumé un peu succinct, mais oui.

Les lèvres de Camille se pincèrent et elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les faisaient couler entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

-Tu penses que je suis comme lui ? Et capable de faire les mêmes choses ?

Ça sonnait comme une réelle question, et j'y répondis comme tel :

-Je pense que tu as vécu des choses affreuses qui justifient que tu aies une certaine haine envers les dieux. Envers papa, notamment. Et qui pourrait mener à ce que … tu fasses des actions pour lui nuire.

-Comme voler son caducée ? railla-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Un petit rire nous secoua tout les deux. Elle étala ses jambes sur le banc devant elle et observa la pointe fourchue de ses cheveux le nez froncé.

-J'ai détesté papa, admit-t-elle dans un filet de voix. Comme j'ai détesté ma mère lorsqu'elle m'a mis en école privée, ou Alice lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'elle ne me cherchait pas, comme la terre entière quand j'ai découvert mes cicatrices dans un miroir. Et les dieux dans tout ça ? Bah. J'ai préféré me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Qu'ils m'ignorent, très bien : j'en ferais de même. Non, franchement, Travis, je te l'ai dit : les dieux, je m'en fiche totalement. Après papa est un cas particulier, mais …

-Ça t'a fait du bien, au fond ? De lui parler ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un geste qui se voulait plein de flegme, mais qui me paraissait trop fébrile, trop hâtif.

-Je n'en sais rien, vous avez interrompu notre discussion en foutant le bordel dans l'entrepôt. Mais … ça ne m'a pas fait de mal, toujours. Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller trouver une force primitive pour castagner contre papa, si c'est le sens initial de ta question.

Je hochai doucement la tête, quelque peu rassuré par les paroles sensées de Camille. Je continuerais de surveiller cela, car ils continuaient de constituer une poudrière qu'un événement pourrait un jour embraser, mais Camille semblait déjà déterminée à être celle qui guiderait sa vie sans en référer aux dieux, ou à une autre force prépondérante. Elle n'accepterait pas comme Luke d'être la subalterne de Chronos. Mais si je voulais surveiller cela, il ne fallait pas que Camille disparaisse dans la nature, et c'était ce qu'elle risquerait de faire si jamais je l'amenais de force à la Colonie. Je réfléchissais à toutes les idées de point de chute que je pourrais avoir, tant et si bien que je n'entendis pas Connor, ni ne sentis Camille se détacher de moi pour bondir sur ses pieds. Je levai des yeux éberlués sur mes frères et sœurs.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut que tu te réveilles, Trav', c'est fini la sieste, se moqua Connor avant de pointer le palais. On va chercher à manger tu viens ?

Un bouchon bloqua ma trachée, tant les mots innocents faisaient échos à ceux plus douloureux que j'avais entendu en rêve. Derrière Connor et les jumelles, la fontaine chantait doucement son eau claire en une symphonie de clapotis.

-Euh … Ouais, avancez, j'arrive.

Connor arqua un sourcil surpris, mais comprenant sans doute que j'avais besoin de solitude, il ne renchérit pas et emmena nos demi-sœurs avec force de pitreries qui firent rire Alice et soupirer Camille. Je fixai la fontaine d'un œil vide, le menton dans mes mains jointes et les coudes sur les genoux. Il n'y avait pas que Camille. Il y avait aussi la dizaine de gamins perdus, pour la plupart indésirés ou orphelins, qui s'entassaient chez moi depuis la destruction de la Cour des Miracles et la fuite de Chelsea. J'ouvris mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère et m'enquérir de l'état de la maison, mais malgré mon aura de fils de l'inventeur du téléphone et d'internet, je ne captai pas aux enfers. La Colonie accueillerait volontiers les grecs qui le souhaiteraient, mais j'étais moins sûr du Camp Jupiter et du bon vouloir des enfants qui avaient vécu dans la haine des dieux. Je poussai un grognement de frustration, la fibre du Hermès protecteur en moi torturée. Lui qui avait parrainé chaque enfant indéterminé de la Colonie, leur trouvant une place et un foyer … C'était à présent à moi de le faire.

-Ce qu'il est pénible ton boulot papa …

La fontaine continuait de chanter au milieu de la petite place et sans savoir pourquoi, je me levai pour plonger mon regard dans ses eaux cristallines. Mon reflet sur les flots m'alarma quelque peu : j'étais aminci, coiffé comme ma mère le dirait « à l'as de pique » et par les dieux il fallait que je mette la main sur un rasoir. Et surtout, j'avais du mal à reconnaître au fond de mes yeux noisettes qui me paraissaient comme hantés le garçon qui dévalisait le Dylan's Candy Bar avec son frère et tentai de séduire une fille en tapissant le toit de son bungalow de lapin de Pâques en chocolat.

Par Hermès. Pas étonnant que je sois devenu un étranger pour Connor.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches, morose et effleurai quelque chose de froid et métallique. J'en retirai une drachme d'argent, la dernière qui le restait avec la razzia de Charon, qui étincela dans ma main. Mon regard alla de la pièce à la fontaine, et je soupirai avec un certain défaitisme. C'était nul, comme idée, mais j'étais persuadé que c'était mon père qui ramassait tout les pièces des fontaines à souhait – et qu'il se les disputait avec Tychée, déesse de la chance.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux sans doute, murmurai-je, le cœur gros d'émotion contradictoire. Mais … Je parle au dieu des voyageurs. Au dieu qui a accepté de prendre en parrainage tous les enfants dont les autres dieux ne voulaient pas. Au dieu qui protège les démunis qui se retrouvent sur les routes … Je t'en supplie, aide-les. Trouve leur une solution, n'importe laquelle … Tant qu'elle convienne. Ils ont tous le droit à un foyer.

Je donnai une pichenette dans la pièce, qui tournoya sur elle-même en décrivant un arc-de-cercle et disparut dans l'eau cristalline avec un « plouf » sonore. Je la fixai, espérant qu'elle disparaitrait en signe que mon père avait entendu ma prière. Mais la drachme resta clouée au fond du bassin, brillant de tout son éclat argenté comme pour me narguer. Au moment où je me sentais prêt à me laisser envahir par le désespoir, une main se posa sur mon épaule. En tourna la tête, je découvris le doux visage de Perséphone éclairé par un léger sourire entre attendrissement et dépit.

-Ne pense pas que ton père ne t'écoute pas.

-De votre faute, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit disposé à m'écouter, rétorquai-je.

Je m'attendais à ce que la déesse me réprimande face à tant d'outrecuidance, mais elle se contenta de sourire de façon plus joyeuse et me caressa la joue d'un air maternel. Des décharges parcoururent ma peau.

-Je pense que tu te trompes, Travis Alatir. Après tout, que dit donc Hermès à bout de champs ? « On ne tourne pas le dos à sa famille, quand bien même elle nous en donnerait l'envie ». Ah, c'est une phrase qu'il me répète souvent quand je refuse de vouloir parler à ma mère, mais Zeus sait qu'elle est envahissante … Manges-tu assez de céréales, Travis ?

Sans que je le veuille réellement, un sourire retroussa mes lèvres. J'avais l'image de Katie venant se plaindre à Castor et Pollux que sa mère Déméter lui mettait chaque petit-déjeuner un post-it sur son bol pour l'inciter à manger plus de céréales. Apparemment, la déesse de l'agriculture était une mère agaçante pour chacune de ses filles, immortelles comme mortelles.

-Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir, soupira Perséphone avec un regard en l'air. Tu lui as bien donné envie de lui tourner le dos, sans doute. Ton frère aussi l'avait fait. Luke, c'est cela ?

Elle caressa l'eau et le visage balafré de mon frère ondula un instant à la surface. Ma gorge se ferma.

-Mais il ne l'a pas abandonné, poursuivit Perséphone sans me lâcher du regard. Jusqu'au bout, il a cru en lui et en son destin. Et je suis persuadé que ton père croit en toi, Travis. Sinon, ce ne serait pas toi qu'il aurait envoyé ici. Tu penses qu'Hermès enverrait n'importe lequel de ses enfants aux Enfers ? Face à Hadès, face à moi ?

Je me tus, songeur. De manière général, les enfants d'Hermès n'étaient pas des héros – pas du genre à aller aux Enfers. Le seul qui en avait la carrure, c'était Luke. Et j'étais loin – très loin – d'avoir la prestance de héros de Luke.

Mais je me souvins des mots de Chiron lorsqu'il m'avait nommé Conseiller-en-chef après la désertion de mon frère. Je n'étais pas un héros, non. Mais j'étais un « Hermès ». Quelqu'un qui comprenait les codes de mon père et la notion de famille. Quelqu'un que mes frères et sœur suivraient facilement parce que mon frère et moi étions la représentation même des valeurs paternelles : unité familiale, bienveillance, inconscience. Et un brin de ruse pour être un bon voleur.

-Il savait que j'irais jusqu'au bout parce que je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille. Ni Alice … ni lui. Même si ça voulait dire descendre aux Enfers. Et puis, parce que j'étais le seul capable de vous rapporter votre fille, aussi.

-Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez, sourit Perséphone. Mais j'aurais pu attendre pour avoir cette discussion et ton père le savait. Hermès est fourbe et rusé, il faut toujours creusé pour voir la seconde face de ses plans … La présence d'Aiyana t'a-t-elle été bénéfique pendant ta quête ? Oh, ne réponds pas, ajouta-t-elle alors que je rougissais, un sourire incertain aux lèvres. C'est une réponse que je ne préfère pas avoir. Mais songe à cela : ton père avait des buts lorsqu'il t'a confié cette maison. Réfléchis posément et fais la somme de ce que tu as gagné et perdu, et tu verras dans quelle direction voulait aller ton père.

Je la contemplai, entre courroux et soulagement. Il était évident que la balance était positive : j'avais retrouvé Connor et nos relations s'étaient apaisées et en cours d'arrangement. J'avais découvert que Camille était vivante et avait réuni les deux jumelles aux Enfers. Même le vol du caducée avait ses bienfaits : il m'avait permis de renouer les automatismes avec Connor et de réaliser le plus grand exploit de ma carrière de fils d'Hermès. Et il y avait Dylan, ces sentiments grandissant en moi dont je ne savais pas dire s'ils étaient de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses. J'ignorais si mon père avait eu conscience de tout ce que cette quête provoquerait, mais il était impensable de penser qu'il n'avait pas prévu certaines retombées – et bénéfiques.

Et pas pour lui. Pour ses enfants.

-Oh, regarde, fit mine de s'étonner Perséphone. Ta drachme a disparue.

Je baissai les yeux dans la fontaine, sans y voir la moindre trace de la pièce. Elle avait été avalée par les eaux. Alors, je souris. Je voulais y voir l'infime signe que mon père m'écoutait encore, et m'accordait du crédit, qu'il m'aiderait à trouver un « après » à toute cette histoire et pour chacun des enfants.

Tout ce que j'espérai, c'était que ce n'était pas Tychée qui avait empoché ma pièce.


	13. Chapter 13 : On my way

Titre du chapitre : version anglaise de la chanson du dessin animé _Frère des Ours_, "Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais" dont voici les liens :

VF : watch?v=UJ95Hbt5kr0 / VO : watch?v=PmJzLipDbIA

* * *

Chapitre 13 : « _On my way _» 

Perséphone fut d'une adorable humeur le reste de notre séjour en Enfer : elle était courtoise, affable et toujours souriante – notamment lorsque son regard se posait sur le caducée qu'elle avait planté sur le point le plus haut de son jardin. Elle avait même consenti à nous ravitailler en nectar et amboiserie, mais lorsque les jumelles avaient réclamé de pouvoir voir une dernière fois leur mère, elle avait dû leur refusé, entre tristesse et sadisme, comme si la détresse des jeunes filles la touchait mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un malin plaisir à refuser cette faveur à la fille qui avait brûlé son jardin. L'heure du départ était arrivée, et je n'éprouvais qu'une hâte : retrouver la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et respirer l'air frais de mon monde. Par les dieux, que les Enfers m'étouffaient.

Je venais de finir mon sac, opération rendue difficile par les bandages qui m'entouraient les doigts – blessures auxquelles même Perséphone ne pouvait rien – mais lorsque je rejoins notre groupe, Dylan manquait à l'appel. Je finis par la trouver dans le cœur des jardins de sa mère, et me figeai en me rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'aile de corbeau attaché sur sa nuque se tenait face à elle. Il était assez petit, mais il émanait de lui une force apaisante et une aura sereine qui semblait le faire grandir et rayonner. Il tenta de toucher la joue de Dylan, mais sa main s'évapora en une brume disparate au contact de la peau de la jeune fille. Alors il sourit tristement, prononça quelques mots que je ne pus entendre et s'évapora à son tour, ondulant dans l'air jusqu'à disparaître. Je me trémoussai, gêné par les reniflements sonores de Dylan et par la scène à laquelle j'avais été témoin. Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'intimité de l'échange. J'attendis quelques minutes que Dylan se calme, avant de faire de grands pas bruyants pour annoncer ma venue. Lorsque la fille de Perséphone se tourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges mais secs. Elle eut une moue contrite.

-Ah … Vous m'attendez ?

-Moi qui pensais que tu serais la première à courir pour quitter les Enfers, plaisantai-je.

Dylan eut un léger sourire et son regard s'attarda un instant sur l'endroit où se tenait l'homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Presque aussitôt, ses yeux luirent mais elle chassa ses émotions d'un battement de cil et prit derechef les devants, les mains crispées sur les lanières de son sac à dos. Je la suivis, babillant tranquillement d'un ton badin qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Mais un sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres et elle paraissait plus heureuse, même lorsque nous passâmes devant Perséphone, agenouillée dans la terre noire à faire des plantations. Elle se leva en nous apercevant, agitant les mains pour en retirer la poussières et nous rejoignis d'un pas souple. Elle m'adressa un regard moqueur.

-Adieu, fils d'Hermès ! La prochaine fois que je te verrais dans mon royaume, ce sera à ta mort, d'accord ?

-Volontiers, je passerais prendre le thé en arrivant. Je l'aime sans sucre, souvenez-vous en.

Dylan me donna un coup de coude réprobateur mais sa mère sourit, l'air mutin, et inclina doucement la tête en signe d'acceptation.

-Le rendez-vous est pris. Bon vent à toi !

Elle passa son pouce sur mon front en un geste qui sonnait comme une bénédiction et qui électrisa un instant ma peau. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille et sa mine s'adoucit. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait Dylan, je pouvais presque deviner la mère sous l'aura épaisse de la reine des enfers.

-Alors ainsi tu me quittes Aiyana.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je resterais ici ? rétorqua Dylan avec un certain mépris.

Mais sa voix restait rauque et gardait les traces d'émotivité de sa rencontre avec son père. Perséphone ne parut pas se formaliser des mots rudes et eut un sourire bienveillant pour sa fille. Elle caressa une mèche de ses cheveux, et Dylan se laissa faire, comme figée.

-Evidemment que non, les enfers ne sont pas un endroit pour qu'une si jolie fleur s'épanouisse … C'est en haut, dans le monde réel qu'est ta place, Aiyana. C'est en tournant ton visage vers le soleil et en plantant tes racines en ta terre que tu pourras grandir et de développer.

Dylan resta un instant muette, les lèvres pincées, acceptant visiblement la caresse maternelle avec raideur. Une nouvelle fois, les ombres parurent ramper à ses pieds, et elle les percevant, elle écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea sèchement de sa mère.

-Jusqu'à que l'hiver me fauche.

-L'hiver ne te fauchera pas, assura Perséphone en lorgnant les ombres qui s'accrochaient aux pas de sa fille. L'hiver te rend plus forte. Mais un jour … (elle poussa un grand soupir, et prit la main de Dylan sans tenir compte de sa réticence). Aiyana, n'oublie pas ce dont on a parlé. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis …

La jeune fille blêmit et les mots parurent la troubler si fort qu'elle en laissa sa main dans celles de sa mère. Perséphone profita de son immobilité pour lever une main et la passer sur le pendentif en forme de capteur de rêve de Dylan. Les motifs changèrent alors, passant de simples tissages à des formes plus complexes de fleurs comme celle que la jeune fille avait fait poussé dans les Enfers.

-Et n'oublie pas d'où tu viens, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Sois forte, ma fille.

Elle lâcha sa main et le bras de Dylan retomba mollement le long de son bras. Il me sembla que ses yeux sombres s'étaient à nouveau embuer, mais ses paupières papillonnèrent et son regard repris une sévérité qui était plus coutumière quand il s'agissait de sa mère. Elles se contemplèrent un long moment, silencieusement, assez longtemps pour que je trépigne sur place en espérant qu'une crevasse m'engloutirait. Puis Dylan lâcha un vague « au revoir », me faucha le coude et me força à avancer avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de lui répondre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour adresser un « désolé » silencieux à Perséphone, qui nous fixait, le visage figé en un masque royal. Puis j'abaissai sur Dylan un regard presque réprobateur.

-« Au revoir » ? C'est tout ?

Sa mère avait fait l'effort de lui parler, et c'était sans doute grâce à elle qu'elle avait pu voir son père une dernière fois. Les doigts de Dylan se crispèrent au creux de mon coude et elle haussa les épaules avec un certain flegme.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Saint Protecteur des Familles. On s'est tout dit, elle et moi, pendant que vous faisiez la chasse au caducée sauvage.

-Et ?

Dylan pencha la tête sur le côté et me jeta un regard courroucé. Mais j'ignorais contre qui était dirigé cette colère : contre elle, sa mère, ou moins. Malgré tout, un lent sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Laisse-moi deviner … Tu la détestes un peu moins ?

-La ferme, mauvaise herbe.

-Et que maintenant ta famille ne résume plus au gars qui t'a fouetté ?

-Oh par les dieux, Travis, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi on en revient toujours à ça ?

-Parce que c'était très stupide de ta part d'accepter une telle chose ?

-Et toi ce n'était pas stupide d'aller voler le caducée de ton père ?

-La balance est positive, évaluai-je tranquillement en désignant le groupe du regard.

Nous venions d'atteindre la grille de fer stygien devant laquelle nous attendait le reste de la bande. Connor tentait de faire des tours de magie devant Nico Di Angelo, arguant que c'était grâce à ça qu'il avait pu emballer Drew un été – malheureusement véridique – et Alice était penchée sur Camille, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Même cette dernière, malgré la perte de sa mère, semblait plus épanouie, moins sur la réserve et la défensive que lorsque nous étions entrés aux Enfers. Dylan s'était arrêtée et mordilla la lèvre inférieure en contemplant le tableau. J'eus un sourire et tapotai son épaule.

-A toi de voir si la tienne l'a été aussi.

Elle me contempla quelques secondes, de son regard noir qui avait gagné en profondeur depuis que nous étions entrés dans les Enfers. Une moue ennuyée déforma ses lèvres – qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de sa mère.

-Travis … C'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûre … (Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir). Enfin bref. On … on ferait bien d'y aller.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu le « oui Travis, je te remercie énormément pour tes sages conseils, tu es vraiment un ami exceptionnel, grâce à toi ma maman et moi nous entendons mieux. Tu as raison j'ai été méchante avec elle, j'aurais dû lui parler autrement ».

-Parce que tu crois être mon ami, mauvaise herbe ? rétorqua-t-elle en plantant son coude dans mes côtes.

Je la contemplai à travers mes cils, portant une main outrée sur mon cœur comme si elle venait de me vexer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites mais un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres et elle enroula son bras autour du mien avec un soupir.

-Travis Alatir, mon ami. Ça fait bizarre mais bon. A ce stade, plus rien de m'étonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il faut s'attendre à tout avec les fils d'Hermès. Nous sommes imprévisibles.

Cette fois, Dylan essuya un petit rire et ses yeux étincelèrent. Une nouvelle bonne humeur chassait la tristesse qui s'était installée dans ses iris et elle ne gardait de la rencontre avec son père que le blanc de ses yeux veiné de rouge – mais cela pouvait aussi bien être dû à la fatigue qu'aux pleurs. Elle me jeta un regard oblique.

-Je veux bien te croire. Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves donc encore ?

J'eus un sourire, entre espièglerie et malaise. Presque malgré moi, mes yeux se portèrent sur les lèvres de Dylan, mais je réussis à y arracher mon regard assez vite pour cela passe inaperçu. Avant que je ne trouve quelque chose de spirituel à répondre, la voix de Camille fusa, mécontente :

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? Je veux m'en aller d'ici, moi !

-Pas plus que moi ! répliqua Dylan en allongeant le pas. On peut y aller.

-Amen, soupira Alice.

Elle fut la première à passer les grilles du palais des Enfers, vite suivie de sa sœur jumelle et de Connor. Nico prit les devants de la troupe : ils devaient nous amener jusque la barque où Charon nous attendraient pour nous remonter à la surface. Peu de mortels avaient la joie de faire le trajet en sens inverse et je savourai l'idée d'être l'un d'entre eux avec un délice coupable.

La traversée des champs monotones de l'Asphodèle se fit dans la bonne humeur. Connor négociait auprès de Nico un passe-droit pour atterrir à l'Elysée une fois mort, se répugnant à vivre sa seconde vie au milieux des peupliers noirs et des spectres qui perdait chaque jour un peu l'esprit. Alice tentait toujours de convaincre Camille de venir à la Colonie, mais sa sœur paraissait bornée et elles s'éloignèrent bientôt, hurlant l'une contre l'autre. Connor s'esclaffa et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Comme quoi être jumeau n'est pas la garantie d'avoir une relation fraternelle sereine. Tu te souviens des disputes entre Castor et Pollux ? On devait toujours les séparer.

-Pollux est déjà venu dormir dans mon lit parce que Castor l'avait viré du bungalow, me souvins-je avec un sourire. Tu sais qu'il a trouvé une formation de cuisinier à Aurora ?

Je m'attendais à ce que mon frère se renfrogne à l'idée que notre vieux complice quitte lui aussi la Colonie pour vivre une vie ordinaire, mais il me surprit en se fendant d'un sourire entendu.

-C'est cool pour lui. Il réussira, c'est sûr : je me serais damné pour ses cookies. Mais du coup, Aurora ? Il habitait pas dans le Wyoming ?

Je lui répétai ce que j'avais pu lire dans le dernier texto de Pollux : sa mère était devenue trop protectrice depuis la mort de son frère jumeau et il avait souhaité s'en éloigner. La proposition de formation dans le Colorado avait été une vraie aubaine pour lui et j'avouai être soulagé de voir un autre Sang-Mêlé revenir à la vie civile – et de savoir qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez moi, j'avais un ami à qui rendre visite. Parler de Pollux me rappela les paroles de Luke que j'avais entendu en rêve, sur ses remords que Castor ait été victime de sa folie. Mes yeux se levèrent sur la colline que nous devions de dépasser au loin, la belle colline coiffée de beaux bâtiments à colonne grecques et qui rayonnait de tout son bonheur. Les champs Elysées dans lesquels Castor vivait sa mort, aux côtés de tout ceux qui étaient tombés durant les deux guerres successives. Connor suivit mon regard et son sourire s'effaça lentement de son visage. Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule et il s'immobilisa. Je passai mon propre bras derrière sa nuque et nous contemplâmes la colline en silence pendant que nos camarades fendaient l'herbe noire des champs d'Asphodèle au milieu des spectres. Le nom de tous nos amis morts pour la gloire des dieux et la sauvegarde de notre monde flotta autour de nous. Connor baisa ses trois doigts du milieu avant de les élever vers la colline en sifflotant quatre notes reconnaissables. Malgré la solennité du moment, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Par les dieux, comment tu peux nous faire _Hunger Games_ dans une situation pareille ?

-Hey ! Regarde nous, on est les deux tributs du District onze ! Et on sort vivant de l'arène, si ce n'est pas beau …

Je m'esclaffai à nouveau, et nous reprîmes notre marche en avant, bras dessus-bras dessous. Connor contemplait toujours la colline jusqu'à que nous la dépassions totalement et qu'il ne soit plus possible de la regarder sans marcher à reculons. Son visage s'était fait songeur.

-En parlant de ça … Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi.

-Et quoi, tu veux une médaille ?

Pour toute réponse, il me poussa à l'épaule et je déviai de ma trajectoire en riant de son air contrarié.

-Arrête, je suis très sérieux. Tout ce qui est arrivé à Camille, à Dylan, et même à … (d'un geste vague de la main, il indiqua les Champs Elysée qui n'était plus qu'un point doré à l'horizon). Bref, même tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Et … j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai l'impression avec cette quête … d'avoir atteint une genre de finalité, tu comprends ?

Mon sourire se figea sur mes lèvres et un espoir que j'avais enterré depuis longtemps, lorsque je m'étais retrouvé seul sur un quai de gare à fixer un train qui défiler, s'éveilla en moi en battant timidement des ailes. Je lui jetai un regard oblique, circonspect et Connor sourit d'un air penaud.

-Même pour toi, Travis. On est descendu aux Enfers – et on y a survécu. On a volé papa – et son caducée bon sang, c'est … Je ne sais pas, c'est une consécration et doublement ! Tu penses un jour pouvoir faire mieux dans ta vie ?

-Sans doute pas, convins-je prudemment, attendant la suite.

Le sourire de Connor s'agrandit. Son pas s'était fait plus souple, plus assuré alors qu'il parlait, et ce fut avec conviction qu'il poursuivit :

-Je pense vraiment que te concernant, cette quête, c'était un cadeau de papa. Oui, un cadeau, insista-t-il alors que je le fixai l'air éberlué. Je pense que papa avait compris qu'il te fallait cette dernière aventure pour clore définitivement ta vie de héros. Et finir en un sens en héros. Et qu'il avait aussi compris qu'il me faudrait ça … pour que je comprenne.

Même si j'étais sceptique sur le fait que la quête soit un cadeau de papa – quel genre de père ferait ce genre de cadeau ? – je commençai à lire le raisonnement de Connor. Les ailes de l'espoir en moi agitèrent leurs ailes de façon frénétique et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Et tu as compris que … ?

-Ne t'enflamme pas, me coupa immédiatement Connor. Je ne dis pas que je vais définitivement revenir à la maison et faire du lycée. Bon sang, aller au lycée sans toi, Travis, plus ennuyeux tu meurs, avec qui je passerais mes heures de colles ? Avec qui je jouerais au basket à la fin des cours ? Avec qui je ferais tourner les surveillants en bourrique ?

Malgré moi et l'espoir qui planait dans mon cœur avec déception, j'essuyai un petit rire. Nous étions si dépendant l'un de l'autre qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie de mortel sans moi … Mais il avait noué d'autres liens dans sa vie de demi-dieu. C'était là qu'il arrivait à se détacher de notre relation et à prendre de l'indépendance.

-Bref, le lycée en solo je n'ai pas envie, conclut-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Autant … que je reste à la Colonie. Au moins quelques mois. Ça ne servira plus à grand chose : j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mon accomplissement de fils d'Hermès. Mais je préfère … que ce ne soit pas trop brutal, qu'il y ait une forme de transition. Que je forme la relève – Julia en future Conseillère, ça me semble bien, c'est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus aimées. Que je fasse des derniers coups d'éclats et que je prépare mon diplôme par correspondance dans le calme avant de … tirer ma révérence.

J'avais lentement ralenti jusqu'à m'immobiliser, gambergeant silencieusement sur les mots de mon frère. Après réflexion, c'était sans doute l'un des plans les plus censés qu'il m'ait donné de toute notre vie. Malgré le fait que cela signifiait que nous allions devoir évoluer séparément quelques mois, l'espoir s'embrasa en moi pour se muer en triomphe, en joie extatique qui fit naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Connor me renvoya un regard surpris, comme s'il avait été persuadé que je protesterais.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, assurai-je calmement, amusé par sa mine interdite. Tu as raison, je suis parti trop brusquement : ça fait quand même cinq ans qu'on est Conseillers tout les deux, ça fait un sacré chamboulement. C'est mieux si tu assures la transition. Et je sais que Chiron saura bien te cadrer pour avoir ton diplôme : somme toute, la Colonie n'a rien à envier aux lycées sur certains points et au moins tu seras avec des gens qui auront les mêmes soucis que toi. Je n'aurais pas eu aussi bien mon diplôme je n'avais pas réviser avec Pollux et Katie. Par les dieux, c'est affreux de faire du droit quand on est dyslexique.

Connor eut un sourire tenu, incertain.

-Mais … nous ?

Mon cœur se serra parce que c'était la faille de ce plan si censé. Même quelques mois, ça me semblait une éternité pour nous qui avions été inséparables toute notre vie, l'ombre l'un de l'autre et la lumière l'un dans l'autre. Je me forçai à hausser les épaules, la gorge serrée.

-Oh, il fallait bien que ça arrive. On allait pas vivre en ménage toute notre vie, non ? Imagine le jour où on arrivera à se trouver des copines ? (Connor essuya un petit rire tremblant qui comprima un peu plus ma gorge). Non, mais sans songer à ça … Je passerais à la Colonie et toi tu rentreras de temps en temps. Et on s'appellera. T'inquiète, on trouvera un moyen. Et puis … tu reviendras. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelque mois.

Les yeux de Connor papillonnèrent et un instant je me demandais s'il ne cherchait pas à refouler ses larmes. J'ignorais si c'était ces quelques mois de séparation, la perceptive d'être arrivé au bout de sa vie de demi-dieu ou celle du future qui s'étalait obscurément devant lui, mais mon frère, qui paraissait si confiant une minute plus tôt, semblait bouleversé. Touché, je l'agrippai fermement par les épaules pour le secouer un peu. Puis comme il se taisait encore, je l'attrapai par la nuque et posai mon front contre le sien.

-Ça va aller, Connor. Je te promets que ça ira.

Connor hocha mollement la tête contre la mienne et ses mains attrapèrent mes poignets bandés, pas pour me dégager mais pour s'accrocher un peu plus à moi.

-Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que Leah m'a quitté l'an dernier ? m'apprit-t-il dans un ricanement. Elle disait que tu prenais trop de place dans ma vie et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la sienne.

-Euh, désolé.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Je préfère cent fois t'avoir toi. Mais réflexion faite, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu n'es jamais sorti avec Katie. Parce que sur la fin vous vous entendiez plutôt bien, ça aurait pu … Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça.

-Parce que tu comptes profiter de ses quelques mois pour renouer avec Leah ?

Connor eut un petit rire et s'écarta un peu de moi. Son regard était humide, obscurci par de folles boucles châtains mais un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

-Bah, si elle ne sait pas t'accepter ça ne risque pas. Mais tant qu'on en parle, Dylan …

-Oh stop ! l'interrompis-je en faisant un bond sur le côté. Fin de la conversation !

Mais les yeux de Connor étincelèrent et s'asséchèrent et son sourire se fit plus tordu. Je décidai alors de m'éloigner à grandes enjambées, les joues brûlantes. Mon frère trottina jusque moi avant de se mettre à marcher à reculons devant moi.

-Mais pourquoi ? protesta-t-il, ragaillardi et malgré le reste du groupe qui nous attendait et se rapprochait. Moi je t'ai toujours parlé de Leah, de la façon dont j'ai embrassé Drew dans les écuries …

-Oui bah celle la je m'en serais bien passé …

Connor éclata de rire et se jeta presque sur moi pour entourer mes épaules d'un bras. A présent, le reste du groupe était à portée de voix et mon frère eut la décence de ne pas renchérir sur Dylan. Malgré moi, la perspective des prochains mois solitaires et mes joues où persistait une certaine rougeur, un sourire insensé avait retroussé mes lèvres. Ce fut sans doute ce sourire et notre proximité affichée qui fit rembrunir Nico, le premier que nous atteignîmes.

-Oh par Hadès, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son col. Ça, c'est une vision à aller vérifier que je n'ai pas d'ail dans mon bungalow.

-Ah, j'étais pas là pour le coup, il va falloir innover, répliquai-je d'un ton joyeux. Remplacer ton lit par un cercueil, est-ce que ça t'irait ?

-Et puis on peut toujours essayer de trouver de vieilles affiches d'Hitler pour décorer ton bungalow à la mode de papa, enchérit Connor. Oh ouais ! (il crispa une main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un sourire extatique). Je vais faire ça en rentrant !

-Oui bah calme-toi, rétorquai-je en le repoussant au visage. Hazel a dit que s'il arrivait encore quelque chose de ce goût à son frère c'est sur moi qu'elle se vengerait.

Nico ne parut savoir s'il fallait qu'il soit amusé ou en colère, et faute d'un choix il se contenta de soupirer et de faire volte-face sous nos ricanements. Alice nous jeta un regard ravi par dessus son épaule et l'éclat d'espièglerie dans ses yeux m'indiqua qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu et que si nous étions dans l'incapacité morale d'organiser notre plan, elle se ferait une joie de nous suppléer. Mais ce fut Dylan qui parut la plus joyeuse et qui leva les bras au ciel en signe de triomphe.

-Cool, ils sont de retour ! Les parties de cache-cache dans Denver vont pouvoir reprendre : je compte jusque combien ?

-Je préfère jouer à « qui arrive le premier à la barque de Charon » aujourd'hui, suggéra Connor d'un air mutin. Et comme tu as de toute petite jambes ça va être vite régler.

Mais la pique ne parut pas entamer la bonne humeur de Dylan, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Elle sauta sur un tronc mort étalé de tout son long dans l'herbe noire et se mit à siffloter joyeusement, les bras tendus pour garder son équilibre. Camille eut un léger sourire en l'entendant.

-Après _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_, _Frère des Ours _?

-Je trouve que c'est approprié, rit Dylan avant de se mettre à chanter : _Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais, je pars vers de nouveaux pays ! Où le ciel est bleu dites que je m'en vais et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie ! _

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Camille daigna esquisser un sourire amusé. Nico ne parut pas comprendre et regarda Connor rejoindre Dylan sur la branche avec perplexité, suivie d'Alice qui chanta en chœur avec les autres :

-_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais, et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais ! Le soleil est mon guide et moi je m'en vais, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire … Car il n'y a rien de mieux que se revoir, peu importe ce qui nous sépare … Vous ne pouvez que sourire de notre histoire ! Oh, ça me fait chaud au cœur !_

Je chantonnai en chœur avec eux, trouvant dans les paroles un écho de la quête et de toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait engagé. L'écho de nos voix se perdit dans l'immensité de l'Asphodèle et le chant nous donna la force d'affronter spectres et la morosité du champ d'herbe noire.

_Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais … Je suis impatient de rentrer … _

Oui, impatient de rentrer.

ooo

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une bonne humeur assez surprenante compte tenu de notre environnement et la réjouissance de remonter à la surface était telle que Connor poussa le vice à vouloir faire un « hight-five » avec Charon une fois arrivé aux abords du Styx. La lumière extérieure me piqua les yeux lorsque nous atteignîmes l'entrée des studios DOA mais j'écartais les bras en sortant de la bâtisse, savourant la pluie qui ruisselait sur mon visage et la brise m'emmenant toutes les senteurs de la ville. Même les gaz d'échappement m'étaient agréables, tant ils signifiaient mon retour dans le monde de la vie. Puis soudainement, la pluie cessa et j'ouvris les yeux. Mon ciel était devenu jaune et je mis une seconde à me rendre compte que c'était le parapluie de Camille qui me couvrait. Je baissai les yeux sur ma jeune demi-sœur, forcée de tendre le bras et de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour que le parapluie dépasse ma tête. J'eus un sourire en coin.

-Ainsi, il fait donc parapluie normal. Un coup de main, peut-être ?

-T'allais attraper froid, marmonna-t-elle en me tendant le manche, ce qui lui permit de revenir à taille normale. C'est pas le moment de tomber malade.

-Je suis juste content d'être sorti.

Je contemplai un instant le ciel maussade de Los Angeles avec l'impression que c'était le plus beau paysage du monde. J'avais déjà envie de voler l'une de ses voitures et de rouler sans m'arrêter jusque Denver, retrouver les Rocheuses, le bon vieux Colorado et le petit restaurant dans lequel j'avais passé mon enfance. Peut-être même que j'irais passer chez mon grand-père, qui habitait une fermette à plus d'une heure de Denver où il élevait en solitaire ses poules et ses chevaux – l'un des endroits que je préférais sur terre. Puis je levai à nouveau les yeux sur la toile jaune et un sourire effleura mes lèvres.

-C'est papa qui te l'a offert, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, répondit prudemment Camille. Après être sortie du Colorado, à moitié soignée par la nymphe, il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes et … Je l'ai trouvé, comme ça, sur le sol. Regarde, il y a sa marque.

Je scrutai le manche pour découvrir le caducée gravé dessus, surplombée du « hêta » grec qui ne laissait effectivement que peu de doute sur sa provenance.

-Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le jeter, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Quand je suis arrivée à la Cour, je ne savais pas trop qui j'étais – la fille de qui j'étais. C'est le parapluie qui m'a donné l'indication. C'est une sorte de … comment vous appelez ça ?

-Une revendication, répondis-je en soupesant le parapluie.

Le premier cadeau de notre père, et qui lui avais été somme toute bien plus utile et salutaire qu'une paire de basket ailées ou un poignard en bronze. La façon dont Camille avait préféré le transformer son parapluie en arme plutôt que de s'en séparer montrait l'attachement qu'elle avait au seul cadeau que notre père lui eût fait. Et en un sens, ça me rassurait pour la suite. Je posai une main entendue sur l'épaule de Camille et elle ne se dégagea pas, se contentant de m'adresser un sourire presque timide.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, fille d'Hermès ?

Un sourire retroussa ses lèvres et animèrent ses cicatrices de façon inquiétante.

-Euh … On vole une voiture, fils d'Hermès ?

J'éclatai de rire, content de voir apparaître dans les yeux de Camille la lueur de malice caractéristique des enfants d'Hermès. Alice battit des mains, l'air impatiente de se mettre en action mais Connor eut une moue ennuyée en observant notre environnement. Il avait rabattu sa capuche sur son front mais elle était déjà toute gorgée d'eau, et rangea souplement le téléphone qu'il avait à son oreille.

-On est six, il va falloir trouver une grande voiture …

-Mais non, au pire on te mettra dans le coffre, plaisanta Dylan.

Elle n'avait pas de capuche et la pluie l'avait littéralement trempée. Mon réflexe fut d'avancer le parapluie vers elle pour la protéger, mais il découvrit Camille qui poussa un cri de protestation.

-Frère en carton, maugréa-t-elle en revenant sous le parapluie. De toute façon y'en a que pour Dylan …

-Sinon, on ne pourrait pas, je ne sais … prendre le train ? proposa Nico, qui ne cherchait même pas à s'abriter. Vous n'avez pas assez volé pour le reste de vous jours, vous ?

La solution parut déplaire à Alice, qui me jeta un regard suppliant, comme si ses gènes ne fille d'Hermès ne pouvaient résister à l'idée de voler quelque chose d'aussi gros. Mais Nico avait en un sens raison : les miens avaient été sevrés par le vol du caducée. Si je pouvais faire le trajet tranquillement sans avoir à trop fournir d'effort, je prenais également.

-On va avancer vers la gare et on verra bien, évaluai-je en haussant les épaules. Si on voit une voiture bien et pas trop difficile à voler on y va, sinon … Quelqu'un de grand peut-il prendre le parapluie pendant que je regarde les trains ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les petits, mauvaise herbe ? répliqua Dylan en enfonçant un coude dans mes côtes.

-Vous n'êtes pas assez grands pour tenir les parapluies ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les mauvaises herbes ?

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Dylan et elle repoussa une mèche humide qui barrait son front. C'était peut-être une illusion, mais il me semblait qu'une petite couleur rose était venue peindre ses joues et elle détourna le regard.

-Absolument rien.

-Oh, je vous jure, râla Camille en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne tiens pas un parapluie, je tiens une chandelle.

J'ignorais qui de Dylan ou de moi rougit le plus fort mais Camille ne nous laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'éloigna à grand pas, passant le rideau de pluie pour rejoindre sa sœur devant. Je me retrouvai ainsi seul avec Dylan, les joues brûlantes sous un parapluie jaune bourré d'explosif – et de tout ce que j'ignorais encore. La fille de Perséphone avait passé une main sur son visage et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'était fait embarrassé. Elle me jeta un regard oblique et un rire tremblant secoua sa poitrine.

-On est grillé, pas vrai ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh, on peut passer par ce parc ?

Alice pointait l'entrée d'un parc en sautillant sur place, aspergeant copieusement Nico et sa sœur d'eau à chaque bond. Mais Camille ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur car elle souriant d'un air mélancolique en observant les grilles de fer forgées qui délimité l'espace vert du reste de la ville.

-On y passait souvent quand on était petite. Et on sera plus abrité de la pluie sous les arbres qu'en pleine rue …

-Vendu, accepta Connor, qui grelottait. Et ses trains, où ça en est ?

Troublé par les mots de Camille, je n'avais plus songé aux trains et j'extirpai maladroitement mon téléphone de ma poche. Charitablement, Dylan me proposa de prendre le parapluie et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et affluer le sang à mes joues.

_On est grillé, pas vrai ? _

On ? Grillé ?

Ses pensées parasites m'empêchèrent presque de taper convenablement sur mon téléphone alors que l'on pénétrait dans le parc. J'entendais vaguement les jumelles s'extasier sur les endroits qu'elles avaient connus petite, Connor râler qu'il pleuvait toujours et Nico faire remarquer qu'on s'éloignait de la gare, mais j'avais surtout douloureusement conscience de la présence de Dylan à mes côtés, de sa respirations régulière, de nos bras qui se frôlaient régulièrement sous le parapluie et de la rougeur qui persistait sur ses joues. Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, je réussis à faire afficher les trains entre Los Angeles et Denver et un cri étranglé resta coincé dans ma gorge.

-Ça fait mal niveau prix, lançai-je maladroitement pour crever la bulle de silence pesant dans laquelle nous étions plongés. Voler ce sera plus économique.

-Comme souvent. Tu as déjà volé le Dylan's Candy Bar ?

Malgré mon malaise, je ne pus m'empêcher d'essuyer un petit rire. J'avais vécu à l'ombre de New-York pendant des années : dire que j'avais volé la célèbre boutique de confiserie était un euphémisme.

-Plus souvent que mon foie ne le permettait.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans cette boutique, avoua Dylan avec un léger sourire. Depuis toute petite : j'avais vu des annonces dans les rares magasines que j'avais dans la réserve, et pour une gamine qui n'avait rien … Voir toute cette tonne de sucre accumulée dans un seul endroit, quel enfant n'en rêverait pas ?

-Je te rassure, même les gamins qui ont quelque chose en rêve. C'est la première boutique qu'on a volé avec Connor.

Un petit rire monta dans la gorge de Dylan. Elle avait croisé les bras sur son ventre et la pluie avait plaqué les mèches qui n'étaient pas attachées sur ses joues. Son vieux blouson de cuire – qui ne devait plus être imperméable depuis longtemps – était trempé et malgré son visage empourpré, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de froid. Elle y planta ses dents et je regrettai de ne rien avoir à lui donner pour la réchauffer, mais j'étais moi-même en tee-shirt.

-Tu sais, c'est pour ça que je m'appelle Dylan. Pour la boutique.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confidence, et mon incrédulité arracha un sourire à ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Tu n'as pas entendu comment ma mère m'appelait ?

-Aiyana, me rappelai-je, perplexe. Tu veux dire que … ?

-C'est mon vrai prénom. Mon père m'a appelé Aiyana. Aiyana Blackraven. C'est un prénom amérindien qui veut dire « fleur éternelle ». Je sais, c'est un peu kitch …

-Moi je trouve ça joli.

Dylan s'empourpra de nouveau et riva son regard sur le sol, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Nous évoluions à présent presque au ralenti et elle était si distraite par la conversation que son bras se baissait et le parapluie frôlait la tête, mais cela ne me gênait pas : la conversation présente occupait bien trop mes pensées.

-Je n'ai plus voulu m'appeler comme ça à la mort de mon père, expliqua-t-elle, la voix enrouée. Parce que les gens de la réserve m'auraient chassé si ma mère n'était pas arrivée avant et que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air Ute … Et parce que ça m'a rappelé que rien n'était éternel – et encore moins une fleur. Alors quand j'ai rencontré Clopin et qu'il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais … je n'ai pas trop réfléchi et j'ai récupéré le nom des bonbons – et un nom bien américain. Dylan.

-Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit un prénom mixte. Ça aurait pu être le Bernard's Candy Bar.

Je savais que ma réflexion était affligeante, mais mon cerveau tournait au ralenti depuis que j'étais sorti des Enfers. Dylan me donna une petite bourrade qui me fit marcher dans une flaque et je glapis d'indignation, provoquant son éclat de rire.

-Je te raconte l'une des parties les plus intimes de moi et tu me sors ça ? Sache que tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, mauvaise herbe !

-J'en suis flatté, princesse, plaisantai-je en m'inclinant moqueusement. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

A présent, on s'était immobilisé au milieu du parc, sous le parapluie jaune de Camille, sans se soucier des autres qui avançaient. Elle le tenait si bas que cela me forçait à courber l'échine et me rapprochait encore un peu plus d'elle, si bien que j'arrivai à voir chaque goutte de pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, chaque éclat de ses yeux sombres, la fine courbe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle souriant d'un air effarouché.

-Peut-être parce que je t'aime bien, souffla-t-elle et son haleine chaude me caressa la joue en un constate brûlant qui me fit frissonner.

Un sourire releva la commissure de mes lèvres lorsque je reconnus la raison qu'elle utilisait toujours pour justifier qu'elle me harcelait. Mais le temps employé était totalement différent. Elle l'avait prononcé comme si les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, comme un aveu qui enflamma de nouveau ses joues et fit pianoter ses doigts sur le manche du parapluie avec une certaine nervosité. Mon cœur battait à présent si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je n'entendais à présent que lui. Je ne sais pas où je trouvais la force de murmurer en retour :

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Aiyana Blackraven.

Un rire secoua la carcasse de Dylan, et elle repoussa une nouvelle mèche avec fébrilité. Le temps parut se suspendre entre nous. J'aurais voulu poursuivre, avoir l'audace de franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et de l'embrasser, malgré la pluie, malgré l'embarras … Mais avant que je ne puisse prendre la décision, le visage de Dylan changea brusquement d'expression. Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger, elle m'agrippa le bras et me hurla :

-Baisse-toi !

Sans discuter et mu par mes réflexes, j'obtempérai et une lance passa à un cheveu de mon épaule avant de se ficher dans l'arbre en face de nous. Je fis maladroitement volte-face pour voir le regard frustré d'Allison, la fille de Némésis de la Cour des Miracles.

-Je les ai ! cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

-Et merde, jurai-je en me redressant. Je les avais oublié, eux.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai la main de Dylan et nous nous élançâmes dans le parc. Le reste du groupe avait depuis longtemps disparu de notre vue mais je les aperçus vite en détour d'une allée boisée et bordée d'un étang à la surface brisée par la pluie. Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Connor.

-J'espère que ça c'est conclu votre affaire, parce que je commençais à me les gel …

-Tais-toi et avance !

Le sourire de Connor se fana sur ses lèvres et son regard se porta derrière moi. Nico jura en grec et Camille échangea un regard horrifié avec Alice. Nous voulûmes nous précipiter vers la sortie la plus proche mais Dylan tira sur ma main avant de pointer la grille du doigt. Clopin en personne nous barrait la sortie, l'arc bandé, l'œil noir planté sur nous. La pluie ne paraissait pas le gêné et je doutais qu'elle l'empêche d'atteindre sa cible. Un bruissement me fit pivoter et je remarquai Allison suivie de quatre autres demi-dieux, dont Giovanni, le fils d'Athéna et un garçon athlétique qui me disait vaguement quelque chose sans que je ne réussisse à le situer. Deux autres étaient apparus derrière Clopin, ce qui les rendait numériquement supérieur à nous. J'échangeai un regard paniqué avec Dylan.

La Cour nous avait retrouvée.


	14. Chapter 14 : La croisée des chemins

Chapitre 14 : la Croisée des chemins.

Nous étions encerclés par une dizaine d'enfants de la Cour des Miracles, munis d'armes de bronze céleste et qui vrillaient sur nous un regard ardent. Mais aucun n'était plus ardent que celui de Clopin, dont les yeux étincelaient et dont je doutai que la pluie ne l'empêche d'atteindre sa cible. Je jetai un regard fébrile à Nico, le plus puissant du groupe – si ce n'était de la Colonie – qui avait dégainé son épée de fer stygien. Il hocha sombrement la tête à mon adresse, m'indiquant ainsi qu'il se sentait en forme pour un combat. Il prit son épée par les deux mains, la pointe vers le sol, mais Dylan lâcha ma main pour l'obliger à suspendre son geste.

-Attends ! ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Clopin. Laisse-nous passer.

-Pas sans avoir une explication, répliqua le chef de la Cour sans abaisser son arme d'un centimètre. Tu nous as trahi, Dylan … je n'en reviens pas que de tous, c'est toi qui aies pu faire ça …

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie vendu la Cour ! protesta-t-elle vertement en avançant d'un pas. La seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est permettre à Travis de retrouver sa sœur et j'ai déjà assez payé pour ça. Et regarde, d'ailleurs, on a réussi !

Là-dessus, elle désigna du parapluie les jumelles, collées l'une contre l'autre et lorgnant Clopin l'air méfiant. Camille jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mary Poppins.

-Heu, Dylan … ne pointe pas ça sur nous. S'il te plait.

-Oh, pardon. (Elle ramena la pointe du parapluie sur le sol et darda un regard furieux sur Clopin). Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est sauvé une gamine. Maintenant, on veut juste rentrer, alors aie un peu de bon sens et laisse-nous passer. Tu me connais, Jasper. Tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas.

L'usage de son véritable prénom parut faire tiquer Clopin, dont la garde tremblota jusqu'à baisser d'un demi-centimètre. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré dans la fermette de la Cour, il parut être dérouté, comme s'il ne savait que penser de la situation. Un rire sinistre résonna derrière nous et Allison cingla :

-Et on est censé te croire ? Alors que tu es partie comme une voleuse – avec deux enfants du vol … - nous laissant seuls contre les romains ?

-Il fallait qu'on aille retrouver ma sœur ! rétorqua Camille en fusillant Allison du regard. On n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec votre combat stupide ! D'ailleurs je vois que vous vous en êtes bien sortis, et vu comment les romains étaient nombreux, c'est surement parce que vous vous êtes enfuis vous aussi !

-Et sans remords, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, maugréa le garçon athlétique en haussant les épaules. La ferme brûlait et les romains étaient bien trop nombreux : c'était soit la retraite, soit la capture. Après moi je suis grec, je m'en fiche un peu mais les romains …

-On te remercie, Caleb, siffla Allison.

Caleb. J'échangeai un bref regard avec Dylan et elle haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. C'était le fils d'Eole avec lequel elle était sortie pendant un an, mais pourtant je ne l'avais jamais croisé à la Cour, alors pourquoi son sourire sarcastique m'était si familier ? Connor paraissait avoir la même impression car il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés.

-Toi, je te connais, marmonna-t-il en soupesant son épée.

Le sourire de Caleb s'agrandit.

-Cherche, Alatir – c'est Connor, ou Travis ? Je n'ai jamais pu vous différencier … Enfin, peu importe. Je suis sûr que tu vas retrouver, ton cerveau n'est pas si grand …

-On cherchera plus tard, répliquai-je avant de m'adresser à Clopin. Il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici sans passer par les armes ? Dylan vient de te dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien pour la Cour, et si ton prochain grief c'est « elle en a parlé autour d'elle », je te préviens tout de suite : tout le monde est au courant. Perséphone l'était, mon père l'était : tout les dieux doivent l'être. Votre Cour n'avait rien de secrète, et Dylan n'y est pour rien. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

-Tu as osé en parler aux dieux ? s'étrangla un garçon derrière Clopin. Mais …

-Tu es sourd ? gronda Connor, tout en lorgnant toujours Caleb. Il vient de te dire que les dieux étaient _déjà _au courant.

-C'est mon père qui m'a guidé jusque la Cour, ajouta Camille avec aplomb. Pour que je puisse soigner mes blessures et un endroit pour être en sécurité.

-Et tu l'as cru ? ricana Caleb.

Mais Clopin le fit taire d'un regard. Cette fois, son arc était largement abaissé malgré l'attitude clairement hostile du reste de ses compagnons. Un air furieux passa sur son visage, mais je sentais qu'il était plus dirigé vers les dieux qui avaient si facilement percé un secret qu'il avait protéger avec tant d'ardeur – jusqu'à martyriser des innocents.

-Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-il, saisi. Rose … Spencer et la Brume … Tout a été fait de nous protéger des dieux.

-Comme quoi ça avait une utilité limitée parce que les dieux étaient au courant et se fichaient royalement de vous. Vous étiez des gosses qui cherchiez juste à vous vous en sortir par vous mêmes : pas une menace, ni une contrainte.

Un garçon près de Clopin, qui me fixait l'air estomaqué, finit par porter un regard courroucé sur son chef.

-Alors ça servait vachement à quelque chose de m'enfermer dans une cave sans fenêtre …

-Ou de fouetter Dylan, renchérit Camille.

-Dylan, carrément ? s'amusa Caleb, croyant visiblement à une blague.

Mais le regard sombre que nous lui jetâmes le détrompa lourdement et son sourire s'effaça sur ses lèvres. Il fixa Dylan avec stupeur, puis Clopin.

-Mais j'étais pas au courant de ça ! C'était pas ta petite protégée ? Genre ta petite sœur, pas touche sinon je te brise les noix ? Encore enfermer Milo c'était drôle …

-Parle pour toi …, maugréa le dénommé Milo.

-Mais _fouetter_ Dylan ? Elle avait fait quoi pour ça ?

-Ramener Travis, maugréa Camille.

Caleb dressa un sourcil et leva les mains en souriant.

-Alors dans ces cas là, je peux comprendre.

-Retenez-moi, je vais le baffer, marmonna Connor.

Alice saisit un pan de son tee-shirt qui ne présentait qu'une résistance assez faible en vu d'une charge de Connor et foudroya Caleb du regard. Je fronçai les sourcils. Même son insolence m'était familière. Sans doute était-ce un gamin non-déterminé de la Colonie qui avait trainé dans le bungalow d'Hermès, avant de s'enfuir et de trouver la Cour. Clopin eut un gros soupir et rangea enfin la flèche qu'il avait armée.

-Je peux admettre que c'était une erreur de faire preuve d'autant de dureté. Mais il y a longtemps que … j'ai été prévenu que la Cour allait être trahie et je ne voulais pas … risquer la moindre fuite. Et cela a justement coïncidé avec un moment où vous aviez tous la langue plus pendue que d'habitude (il jeta un regard à Milo, qui leva les yeux au ciel). Il fallait que je resserre la visse. Pour notre sécurité à tous.

-Brillamment réussi, fit amèrement remarquer Dylan. Et comment as-tu eu l'information ? Une vision ?

Clopin hocha gravement la tête et Dylan secoua la tête, désabusée.

-Ton père t'avait prévenu de ne pas essayer d'interpréter tes visions, Jasper. Que c'était comme des prophéties : peu importe ce que tu ferais pour les arrêter, elles n'en devenaient que plus inéluctables. Parfois, il faut écouter les dieux, ils en savent plus que nous sur nos pouvoirs.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'Apollon, Dylan.

-La preuve que si. Si tu l'avais écouté, tu aurais su qu'imposer une sorte de régime de terreur ne servirait à rien. Peut-être que c'est ça qui a poussé quelqu'un à trahir la Cour, d'ailleurs, tu y as pensé ? Quelqu'un qui a trouvé que tu devenais trop dictatorial et qu'il fallait que cela cesse.

Le raisonnement de Dylan parut un instant ébranlé Clopin, dont les mains se crispèrent sur son arc à le faire trembler. Pourtant, ce fut vers Allison que se tourna la fille de Perséphone pour la darder d'un regard accusateur.

-Mais je ne prétends pas que tu es le seul responsable.

-S'il t'écoutait on devenait une colonie de bisounours, mini-pouce, balança Allison avec hargne. Le commandement demande de la fermeté. C'est le prix de notre tranquillité.

-Ça a été le prix de notre destruction, objecta Dylan. Ça fait des mois que je tire la sonnette d'alarme et que personne ne m'écoute ! Tout ça pour l'obsession d'un secret qui n'en était plus un ! Ça fait des mois que tu nous dénatures, que vous deux vous faites de notre maison un enfer – et même l'enfer est moins cruel, je le sais pour y être allée, maintenant ! Vous voyez ce que vous avez provoqué ? C'est vous qui êtes responsables de la destruction de la Cour !

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Dylan lâcher autant de critiques, autant de colère et de déception à l'égard de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant des années – et à l'adresse de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère. Cela parut d'ailleurs heurter Clopin, qui pinça des lèvres.

-Je ne le nie pas, souffla-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. La mort de Rose me l'a trop douloureusement appris.

Des larmes s'acculèrent dans les yeux de Dylan et Camille, mais chacune d'entre elle fut assez forte pour les refouler. La nymphe du buisson de ronce avait donc succombé aux brûlures des romains.

-Mais il y a un point sur lequel tu as tord, c'est que la Cour a survécu, poursuivit Clopin avant d'étendre les bras pour englober son groupe. Nous sommes la Cour des Miracles, Dylan. Où que nous irons, nous pourrons toujours nous installer et reconstruire une nouvelle maison où nous vivrons loin du joug des dieux …

-C'est illusoire …, protesta Dylan en secouant la tête. Les dieux savent : nous étions tranquilles simplement parce qu'ils le voulaient bien … Et peu importe où nous irons …

-C'est bon, je l'ai.

Dylan s'interrompit, et nous nous tournâmes d'un bloc vers Connor. Il avait raffermi sa prise sur son épée et la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux qu'il rivait sur Caleb m'inquiéta. Même le fils d'Eole parut perdre de sa superbe et recula d'un pas, méfiant. Cela ne parut que plus exciter Connor, qui s'élança en déclarant d'un ton rageur :

-Je vais te dépecer, te lacérer, te mettre en pièce !

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! rétorquai-je en l'attrapant par le col pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Caleb. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-C'est lui qui a tué Castor !

Et sans s'expliquer plus, il s'arracha à ma prise et se jeta sur Caleb avec un terrible cri de rage.

Et tout sombra dans le chaos.

Avant que Connor ne puisse l'atteindre, Caleb écarta les bras et un vent violent souffla et figea littéralement mon frère sur place, incapable d'avancer face aux rafales. Profitant de l'orientation favorable, les demi-dieux qui étaient avec Caleb attaquèrent avec un rugissement de guerre, malgré les protestations de Clopin et de Dylan. Allison atteint Connor la première et je ne sus par quel miracle mon frère réussit à bloquer sa lame avec le vent et la pluie qui tourbillonnait autour de nous. Giovanni tenta de prendre Connor à revers, mais Alice se jeta courageusement sur son dos, enserrant son cou de ses bras pour l'étrangler et le forcer à reculer. Alors d'autres se jetèrent sur les jumelles, toutes deux désarmées, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. En un bond, je fus sur celui qui acculait une Camille bien démunie sans Mary Poppins contre un arbre, attrapai vivement sa tignasse pour le pousser à reculer, et appuyai mon poignard au creux de ses côtes.

-Pas ma sœur espèce d'enfoiré !

Avec un cri de surprise, il lâcha son arme et Camille acheva de le mettre hors jeu en plaçant un coup de pied dans les parties intimes qui le laissa prostré et gémissant à nos pieds.

-Mon parapluie, exigea-t-elle, haletante.

-C'est Dylan qui l'avait …

Je la cherchai des yeux sans la trouver nul part. Connor tenait toujours tête à Allison, malgré les vents déclenchés par Caleb. Alice s'était armée d'un petit couteau à la lame émoussée et d'une branche d'arbre ramassée à terre pour tenir Giovanni et une fille d'environ onze ans en respect. Nico se battait contre deux adversaires à la fois, sa lame de fer stygien virevoltant autour de lui. J'avais l'impression de la brume s'accrochait à ses pas et donnait à ses coups plus de puissance. J'étais incapable de trouver Dylan, jusqu'à qu'une fille d'environ quatorze ans se précipite sur nous avec un cri de rage et se retrouve à terre, sans raison apparente. Une seconde plus tard, Dylan apparut devant nous, Mary Poppins dans une main et son arc décoré de plume dans l'autre. Je la contemplai, estomaqué.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-On est en automne, Travis et je suis une fille des Enfers, rappela-t-elle en tendant le parapluie à Camille. Donc je peux me fondre dans les ombres – m'un de mes seuls pouvoirs utiles.

Sans s'expliquer d'avantage, elle fit volte-face et disparut tout aussi promptement qu'elle était apparue en une ondulation d'air qui ne dura pas. La seule indication que l'on avait de sa présence était nos adversaires qui trébuchaient sans raison apparente et des flèches qui se fichaient aux pieds de nos assaillants pour semer la panique de leurs rangs. Nico ajouta à la chose en se détournant de ses adversaires et en plantant sa lame dans le sol, aussi facilement que s'il avait été du beurre : une fissure fourmilla sur le sol et le fit trembler, assez pour que les combats cessent momentanément. Nico arracha son épée au sol et promena son regard noir sur nous.

-Je suis le fils d'Hadès ! Alors maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que Dylan et moi appelions les morts pour vous combattre un à un, déposez les armes ! Ce sera un gain d'énergie pour tout le monde !

-Faites ce qu'il dit ! enchérit Dylan en reparaissant à ses côtés.

Les deux enfants des Enfers baignaient dans la brume et les ombres et leur aura parut s'épaissir. L'herbe à leurs pieds brunit face à l'émanation des pouvoirs infernaux et il me sembla que l'air avait encore chuté de quelques degrés, transformant notre souffle en panache blanc qui s'évapora dans le parc. Je fus intimidé malgré moi face au fils d'Hadès et à la fille de Perséphone et je fus presque tenté de jeter le premier mon poignard aux pieds de la fratrie princière. Avec un instant de réflexion, ce fut ce que je fis, en preuve de bonne foi : je pris mon poignard par la lame pour le lancer. Il alla se ficher devant Dylan, qui m'adressa un hochement de tête d'approbation. L'arc de Clopin fut le prochain à suivre, puis les deux dagues de Milo, et le petit couteau d'Alice. De nombreux autres suivirent, et Clopin fusilla du regard Allison qui semblait se refuser à obtempérer.

-Assez ! Tu as envie de te battre contre des squelettes ?

-Ravie de voir qu'il a enfin compris quand il fallait jeter les armes, maugréa Camille. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir autant de jugeote devant les romains ?

-Moi je ne me suis jamais agenouillée devant personne ! protesta Allison en serrant sa main sur son épée. Et ce ne sera certainement pas devant _elle _que je le ferais, toute princesse des enfers qu'elle est !

-On ne te demande pas de t'agenouiller, mais de poser les armes pour qu'on puisse partir en paix !

Mais Allison ne paraissait pas prête à déposer les armes. Avec un grognement de frustration, elle se tourna vers Connor aussi vivement qu'une vipère. Mon frère avait baissé la garde et eut juste le temps de se laisser tomber à terre avant que la lame d'Allison ne siffle au dessus de lui. Je voulus me précipiter vers lui mais le garçon que nous avions mis à terre avec Camille me fit un croche-pied et je m'étalai de ton mon long sur l'humus humide, le nez dans les feuilles mortes. Etourdi, je ne pus qu'entendre un long hurlement de surprise et l'air qui fut fouetté devant moi. Je me redressai rapidement malgré mes élancements à mes mains toujours bandées, la tête bourdonnante mais le spectacle me figea sur place. Les arbres s'étaient animés pour se saisir d'Allison, sous le regard incrédule de Connor. Des branches venaient de s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'arracher du sol, sans un instant tenir compte de ses protestations ni des cris d'effroi des autres enfants de la Cour.

-Allison !

-Dylan ! ragea Clopin en se tournant vers son ancienne lieutenante. Fais la descendre !

Mais la fille de Perséphone leva les mains en signe d'innocence, l'air tout aussi abasourdie que lui.

-Fille des Enfers, Jasper, pas de le terre.

-Alors heureusement qu'il y en a une ici.

L'arbre s'était figé, portant Allison à quelques mètres du sol, assez fermement entravée pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper malgré ses gesticulations. Une fille était alors apparue entre les branchages, s'aventurant sur l'arbre avec toute la grâce d'une équilibriste et l'aisance d'une fille de Déméter. Un léger sourire ourla mes lèvres.

-Toujours un timing parfait, Katie.

Katie Gardner éclata de rire et l'arbre frémit en réponse, comme s'il s'esclaffait avec elle. J'échangeai un regard avec Connor et l'éclat ravi et entendu dans son regard m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas pour rien avec la venue impromptue de la fille de Déméter dans le parc. Je savais qu'elle habitait la banlieue de Los Angeles mais je n'avais pas un instant songé à lui demander de l'aide. Visiblement, Connor avait été plus lucide. Katie s'assit en tailleur sur la branche, à quelques centimètres d'une Allison toujours pendue.

-Connor m'a appelé quand vous êtes sortis des Enfers, il paraît que vous avez besoin d'une grande voiture pour rentrer et étant issue d'une famille de sept enfants, il se trouve que j'en ai une. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en plein combat … Heureusement que je suis venue avec du renfort.

-Si c'est moi le renfort, je suis flatté.

La voix venait de la sortie que nous aurions dû emprunter si Clopin ne nous avaient pas barré la route. Un garçon venait d'y paraître, plus petit que moi et vêtu d'un imperméable dont la capuche masquait à peine ses boucles d'or. J'eus un nouveau sourire, plus grand celui-ci et cent fois plus surpris.

-Et la formation à Aurora ?

-Non mais tu vas te plaindre en plus ? s'amusa Pollux Johanson, mon ami de longue date et fils de Dionysos.

-Pollux ! se réjouit Connor en se redressant sur ses pieds. On a retrouvé …

-Je sais, le coupa Pollux d'un ton cassant qui lui ressemblait assez peu. J'ai entendu.

Et son regard bleu où dansaient parfois quelques flammes de violet se porta sur Caleb. Le fils d'Eole était devenu blême en reconnaissant le jumeau du garçon auquel il avait ôté la vie trois ans auparavant. Ma mâchoire se contracta et je fis de gros efforts pour garder mon calme. Je savais que Castor avait été tué par un demi-dieu renégat lors de la Bataille du Labyrinthe, mais je n'avais jamais su qui était l'auteur du crime. Connor, qui avait été témoins de la scène, avait juste précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un gosse paumé qui était resté quelques mois chez les Hermès sans être revendiqué et qui était parti dans le sillage de Luke. Les yeux de Clopin se plissèrent.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on va pouvoir régler ça aussi. (Il se tourna vers Pollux et s'enquit avec une surprenante douceur : ) il s'agissait de ton frère ?

Pollux ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, sans lâcher Caleb du regard. Celui-ci paraissait prêt à détaler sans même tenter de se battre, mais Katie agita la main et l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée le poussa d'une branche jusque nous, et nos yeux accusateurs qui le firent déglutir. Dylan nous avait rejoins et dardai sur lui un regard qui valsaient entre dégoût et déception.

-C'était la guerre ! se récria Caleb. Vous vouliez quoi, que je laisse Castor me tuer ?

-Castor ne savait même pas se servir d'une épée sans se faire mal, il était plus en danger que toi, répliquai-je sèchement. Et ça tu le savais, tu es assez resté chez nous, non ?

-Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos, Alatir ! Ne me rends pas responsable que ce que _ton frère_ a provoqué !

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, heurté par la réplique qui n'était pas qu'une excuse. J'avais d'abord et avant tout considéré Luke et Chronos comme les instigateurs de la mort de Castor. Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à Clopin.

-C'est bon, on peut parler tranquillement ? Ou Nico appelle les morts ?

-Les morts seront inutiles. Vous avez intercepté la plus dangereuse.

-Par les dieux, pourquoi tu l'écoutais ? grogna Dylan.

-Parce qu'elle allait dans mon sens. Parce qu'elle a attisé mes peurs. Parce qu'elle, elle était là.

Dylan parut accusé le coup, le souffle coupé. Elle contempla silencieusement Clopin, à la fois vexée et blessée et le chef de la Cour poussa un profond soupir.

-Dylan … est-ce qu'on peut parler ? s'enquit-t-il d'un ton doux, presque suppliant. J'ai fait des erreurs, je suis prêt à l'admettre … Si tu es prête à m'écouter.

Dylan sembla tiraillée et se dandina, mal à l'aise. Faute de faire un choix, elle vrilla son regard sur moi, comme pour me demander mon avis. Je pinçai des lèvres, indécis moi aussi et finis par hausser les épaules. J'étais incapable d'être objectif en ce qui la concernait – et compte tenu de ce qui lui avait fait. Dylan hésita un moment avant de souffler :

-Cinq minutes. Le temps qu'ils statuent sur son cas.

Elle désigna Caleb du menton et celui-ci la contempla, estomaqué.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Clopin et Dylan s'accordèrent pour baisser sur lui un regard peu amène, visiblement peu heureux d'avoir accueillit dans leur Cour un demi-dieu qui avait du sang sur les mains. Elle accrocha une dernière fois mon regard avant de s'éloigner avec le fils d'Apollon, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils s'immobilisent, trop loin pour que je puisse les entendre.

-C'est qui cette fille ?

Katie était descendue de son arbre pour nous rejoindre d'un pas bondissant. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, je prenais conscience de petites ressemblances physiques qu'elle avait avec Dylan, dans la courbe de la lèvre et avec ce nez retroussé. Mais Katie avait la peau pâle et de long cheveux bruns qu'elle entrainait avec un soin tout particulier.

-Peu importe, marmonna Connor en haussant les épaules. L'important c'est lui.

-Oh je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas faire mon procès ?

-Et encore, on est gentil, mais ça doit être un droit constitutionnel, pas vrai Trav' ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement à la pique de Connor, et coulai un regard sur Pollux. Il n'avait pas quitté Caleb du regard, les traits figés, les mains dans les poches. Pourtant, je ne sentais pas particulièrement d'intention meurtrière de la part de mon ami. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de belliqueux – lui et son frère savaient à peine se servir d'une arme – et ses rondeurs avaient longtemps démontré son amour pour la cuisine. Mais la mort de Castor avait fait fondre ces quelques kilos en trop et j'étais ravi de lui voir un visage rond et en meilleure santé que lorsque je l'avais quitté à la Colonie après la guerre contre Gaia. Notre dernière guerre, nous étions-nous promis en montant dans nos bus respectifs.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse décider ici.

Connor suivit mon regard et poussa un grognement de frustration qui sonnait pourtant comme une approbation. Pollux parut comprendre que je parlais de lui car il leva les yeux sur moi et j'y lus une grande indécision, un grand déchirement et beaucoup de douleur qui demeurait. Il secoua la tête, l'air soudainement paniqué.

-Non, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ce genre de décision.

-C'était ton frère, rappela Katie en posant une main sur son bras. On ne va pas la prendre à ta place …

-C'était la guerre ! répéta Caleb avec hargne. Par les dieux, en quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? Vous allez me faire croire que pour sauver votre peau, nous n'auriez pas tué l'un d'entre nous ? Les seuls qu'il faut blâmer sont déjà morts !

-Evoque encore une fois Luke, et je te plante mon poignard en travers de la gorge.

-Il a raison.

Je jetai un regard déboussolé à Pollux. Katie le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, une main toujours crispée sur son bras et la mâchoire de Connor se décrocha. Pourtant cela ne parut pas ébranlé le fils de Dionysos, qui poursuivit calmement :

-Il n'était que la main. La tête et le bras droit sont déjà anéantis depuis longtemps. Et surtout … Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une telle décision. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider d'une sentence et si sentence il doit avoir … (il leva son regard sur Nico, qui hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation) la mort s'en chargera ?

-J'y veillerais personnellement, promit Nico avec gravité.

Caleb déglutit face au fils du dieu de la mort et son aura ténébreuse mais jeta un regard surpris à Pollux. Les yeux de mon ami s'assombrirent.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne, ni que je promets de garder mon calme dans les prochaines minutes alors dépêche-toi de disparaître. Allez !

Les éclats de colère parurent atteindre physiquement Caleb car il recula d'un bond. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile, ses yeux passants sur chacun d'entre nous sans s'attarder, comme s'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, et on entendit plus que les gémissements d'Allison qui continuaient de se débattre dans l'arbre. Finalement, il hocha la tête d'un coup sec et fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer dans le parc, sans même un regard pour ses camarades qui le suivaient des yeux sans un mot. Les épaules de Pollux se relâchèrent et son visage se décomposa. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air au bord des larmes, mais quand je voulus le suivre, Katie m'en empêcha.

-Laisse. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effort que ça lui a coûté de se retrouver face à lui.

-Oh si Katie, je peux très bien imaginé.

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard sombre. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si l'un d'entre nous était mort de la main de Caleb, l'autre n'aurait pas été aussi clément que Pollux. Mais je connaissais assez le fils de Dionysos pour savoir qu'il y avait longtemps décidé de laisser couler le meurtrier de son frère – et surtout, décider que les responsables étaient Luke et Chronos, plus que Caleb. Il aimait trop la vie pour laisser la haine en ôter une.

-T'es pas le crush de Travis, toi ?

-Par les dieux, glapis-je en fusillant Alice, qui s'était rapprochée, du regard. C'est obligé ?

-Ouaip, assura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Alors, c'est elle ?

Katie éclata de rire et poussa le vice à poser son coude son mon épaule – elle était assez grande pour le faire.

-Exact, le crush de Travis en personne.

-Ancien crush, rectifiai-je immédiatement en me dégageant, ce lui la déséquilibra et elle poussa un cri de surprise.

-Quelle ingratitude, je suis venue vous aider, rouspéta-t-elle. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne te prêterais pas mon van !

-Tant pis, on le volera.

Katie s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'une de ses grandes leçons de morale dont elle m'avait toujours dispensée, mais Alice, le regard pétillant, poursuivit d'un air faussement ravi :

-Oh chouette, vous ne vous entendez plus ! On va en aviser Dylan, alors !

-Par Hermès Alice, j'aurais dû te laisser aux Enfers !

Mais ma demi-sœur alla immédiatement se cacher derrière Connor, qui la couvait d'un regard fier. Même Katie n'avait pas l'air mortifiée par la situation et souriait avec amusement. Je lorgnai l'air mauvais et décidai d'un pas raide de rejoindre Pollux. Mon ami s'était immobilisé face à l'étang qui se tenait au centre du parc, le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ma première impression avait été la bonne : il avait repris un peu de poids, ce que je voyais comme le signe qu'il se remettait de la mort de son frère, lentement mais surement.

-Ravi de te retrouver. La maigreur, ça ne t'a jamais été.

Un léger sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

-Bah, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris les kilos que t'a perdu. Tu ne manges plus depuis que tu as quitté la Colonie, ou quoi ?

-Hep, je pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Los Angeles ?

Les joues pâles de Pollux se colorèrent et il lança un regard furtif derrière son épaule. Une autre intuition, née lorsque Katie avait posée sa main sur le bras de Pollux avec tant d'inquiétude, prit une forme plus concrète et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Avec Katie, vraiment ?

-Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de sortir avec les cibles des copains, mais … Ouais. En fait, je l'aide à déménager, elle vient vivre avec moi à Aurora. On était en train de charger les cartons lorsque Connor nous a appelé.

-Mais attends, ça fait combien de temps ?!

Pollux rentra un peu plus sa tête dans les épaules et répondit d'une petite voix :

-Six mois.

Il détourna le regard, comme s'il s'attendait à une réprimande mais j'eus un sourire tranquille. Je savais que Pollux et Katie s'étaient rapprochés alors qu'on révisait notre diplôme ensemble, mais rien ne m'avait indiqué que les choses avaient réellement évoluées. Si j'étais vexé qu'il ne m'ait pas mis au courant, cela était largement compensé par la joie de le savoir à nouveau heureux et reconstruisant sa vie pas à pas. Une petite amie, pour lui qui avait toujours été si complexé. Une formation de cuisinier pour un avenir stable.

-C'est cool. Je suis content pour vous.

-Pour de vrai ?

Le soulagement et la surprise transparaissaient dans les iris de Pollux. J'étais surpris qu'il ait cru que je lui en voudrais qu'il sorte avec Katie, aussi continuai-je d'assurer que je n'avais aucun problème avec leur couple et que je serais ravi de visiter leur appartement à Aurora. Katie irait à l'université de Denver pour faire des études de gestion, m'apprit-t-il ensuite donc je la croiserais sans doute sur le campus. Ça avait toujours été apaisant de parler avec Pollux, toujours d'un calme olympien. Nous nous accoudâmes à la barrière, et je m'autorisais enfin à me détendre, malgré la pluie, malgré les mains qui continuaient de me lancer et ma conversation avec Dylan qui restait en suspens, telle une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma nuque.

ooo

Nous avions finis par investir tout l'étage d'un MacDonalds pour nous protéger de la pluie. Katie avait laissé Allison accrochée à son arbre, faisant remarquer que Clopin, qui n'était toujours pas réapparu avec Dylan, la ferait descendre s'il le souhaitait. Les enfants de la Cour s'étaient regroupés ensemble, nous lorgnant l'air méfiant, et seul mon demi-frère romain Milo, un garçon de seize ans qui avait l'air branché sur pile électrique, vint s'asseoir à la table que nous occupions avec Pollux, Katie, Nico et les jumelles. Il avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des drachmes en apprenant que nous avions volé le caducée paternel et la révérence avec laquelle il s'adressait à nous depuis me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Nico considérait le hamburger que lui avait commandé Connor avec la plus grande défiance et Alice avait réussi à piller les plateaux de deux clients distrait au rez-de-chaussée. Katie parlait avec Camille et tentait calmement de la convaincre de rejoindre la Colonie, mais les arguments de Katie ne parurent pas plus l'atteindre car elle se rapprocha rapidement de moi.

-Toujours pas ? soupirai-je.

-J'irais peut-être voir en vacance, concéda-t-elle avec prudence. Mais je ne me vois pas y vivre toute l'année …

Je poussai un grognement en songeant également à tous les gamins de la Cour qui restait entassés chez moi. Peut-être que certains grecs seraient assez souples pour retourner à Colonie, mais que faire des romains ? Et de tout ceux qui, comme Camille, rêvaient d'une vie normale ? Milo s'était enquis de l'état de Chelsea, mais je n'avais rien à lui répondre, sans nouvelle de la fille d'Apollon depuis que j'étais entré aux Enfers – si ce n'était qu'elle était bien arrivée chez moi. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'eus l'idée de passer un coup de fil à ma mère et je sortis discrètement du MacDonalds pour rejoindre le parc en face en quelques enjambée, le téléphone à l'oreille et une cigarette au coin de la bouche. La voix de ma mère me perça les tympans :

-Bon dieu, OU ES-TU ?

-Los Angeles, lâche la poêle que tu as dans la main sinon je ne rentre pas ! Et Connor non plus !

La mention de mon frère eut pour mérite de calmer rapidement ma mère et de détourner son poison. Elle promit de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer quand il rentrerait et laissa échapper du soulagement lorsque je lui assurais que j'avais retrouvé Alice et sa sœur jumelle – en passant évidemment les détails qui l'auraient plus fait enrager qu'autre chose.

-Les étages sont un véritable dortoir, m'apprit-t-elle lorsque je l'interrogeais sur les enfants de la Cour. Mais dans l'ensemble ils sont gentils, respectueux et surtout organisés et Chelsea les gère très bien. C'est une gamine adorable, elle m'a raconté sa vie, quelle tristesse …

Je souris en entendant dans ma mère le même ton maternel qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle parlait de Dylan. Elle continua de s'extasier sur l'intelligence et le sens de l'organisation de Chelsea, mais je cessai de l'écouter lorsque j'aperçus Dylan et Clopin au bout du chemin. La jeune fille se figea quand elle me vit, et le chef de la Cour posa une main sur son épaule avant de prendre congé. Je nerveusement tirai une bouffée de ma cigarette et cela trop bruyamment car ma mère s'égosilla :

-Travis, je sais que tu es en train de fumer !

-Maman, ce n'est pas un scoop, ça. On revient dans la journée ou demain, ça te va ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout les enfants ?

Je sentais une inquiétude sincère dans la voix de ma mère. Peut-être que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé de les garder, mais elle n'en avait certainement pas les moyens, ni l'énergie. Mes entrailles se contractèrent, d'autant plus que Clopin s'était arrêté à ma hauteur, attendant que je finisse ma conversation pour pouvoir me parler.

-Je vais gérer ça, promis-je à ma mère sans quitter Clopin du regard. Je te rappelle quand je sais quand on rentre exactement, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Alors, rentrez vite et bien.

Elle coupa presque immédiatement la communication et je pus ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche. Clopin inclina doucement la tête, et la multitude de tresse qui composait sa chevelure couvrit son épaule.

-Nous avons mal commencé, fils d'Hermès. Je t'ai apparu sous mon pire jour à la Cour, mais sache que j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et protéger les miens.

-Vachement …

Le regard noir de Clopin se durcit.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. J'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais. Mais la Cour part d'un bon principe et je compte continuer de la poursuivre, afin de donner un foyer à tout les Sangs-Mêlés qui souhaitent vivre loin du joug des dieux. Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses à changer, la destruction de la ferme et la fuite de Chelsea et Dylan me l'ont appris. Peut-être que je ne dois pas être le seul chef, par exemple. Qu'on devrait instaurer une sorte de démocratie. Je ne pense pas continuer ma collaboration avec Allison non plus : je me suis rendu compte que cette fille avait été un poison dans mon camp. Je compte aller au nord, vers le Canada : hors des frontières des Etats-Unis, nous seront hors de la sphère de contrôle des dieux.

-Hors de leur protection, aussi, rappelai-je prudemment.

Clopin haussa les épaules. Son visage avait l'air plus serein que lorsque je l'avais croisé dans la Cour, moins dur et plus déterminé. Lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu ses derniers jours : la mort de sa petite-amie la nymphe, la destruction de sa maison, la fuite de Dylan qu'il avait considérée comme sa sœur. J'admettais que cela avait dû lui donner matière à réfléchir et j'étais en un sens rassuré pour les demi-dieux qui continuaient de le suivre qu'elles aient abouties à de bonnes choses.

-Nous nous fichons de leur protection. Je t'informe simplement de cela pour que tu puisses en aviser Chelsea et les autres : peut-être que certains éprouveront l'envie de tester cette nouvelle aventure. Dis leur que nous irons sans doute vers Vancouver dans un premier temps. Je peux te faire confiance pour transmettre le message avec fidélité ?

J'eus un ricanement cynique. J'avais de nombreuses casquettes du fils d'Hermès : le voleur, le protecteur des familles, le sens du négoce, mais c'était la première fois que l'on appelait à celle du messager. Clopin parut aussi percevoir l'ironie car un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-Très bien, acceptai-je de mauvaise grâce, me promettant de tout faire pour les en dissuader. Le message sera transmis.

-Je te remercie, Travis.

C'était la première fois que le fils d'Apollon m'appelait autrement que « fils d'Hermès » et il poussa le vice à me tendre la main. Avec une certaine raideur, je la serrai, et il s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je le suivis du regard, tirant sur ma cigarette, sans réussir à savoir ce que je pensais du chef de la Cour des Miracles. Un bon fond, avec une tendance autoritariste qui pouvait le faire virer, évaluai-je succinctement. Et surtout, trop grandement influençable et quelque peu mégalomane. Ce qu'il avait rétorqué à Dylan était révélateur : il avait écouté les conseils belliqueux d'Allison parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour lui.

-Tu penses que tu vas arrêter de fumer, un jour ?

Pour toute réponse, je recrachai ma fumée au visage de Dylan, qui s'étrangla, la gorge saisie. Elle me donna un coup de poing sec dans l'épaule en représailles et j'étouffai un rire en écrasant mon mégot contre une grille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le jetterais dans une poubelle, la rassurai-je alors qu'elle me lorgnai l'air mauvais. Les cinq minutes ont été longues, non ?

-Euh … ouais. On n'avait pas mal de truc à se dire. Où sont les autres ?

Son nez de fronça de dégoût lorsque je désignais le MacDo et cela m'arracha un éclat de rire. La pluie avait cessé sur Los Angeles et entre deux nuages maussades filtrait parfois un rayon de soleil, timide et tremblant qui s'éteignait presque aussitôt. Dylan demanda des nouvelles de Caleb et je lui relatai la brève discussion qu'il y avait eu et la décision de Pollux. Dylan fronça de nouveau du nez.

-Hey bien, je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est stupide ou s'il est sage. Par les enfers, si j'avais deviné qu'il … (Elle plaqua une main sur son visage avec un gémissement). Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre remontée se passerait comme ça…

-Ta mère m'avait prévenu que le groupe nous avait suivi jusque Los Angeles, et tu l'avais vu en rêve, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça … Enfin …

Elle me considéra un instant entre ses doigts écartés, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Je dressai un sourcil, le cœur battant la chamade. J'aurais voulu retrouver la proximité que nous avions nous le parapluie, cet instant où entre nous tout m'avait semblé possible, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait été brisé et qu'un nouveau fossé empli d'embarras s'était creusé entre nous. Elle finit par abaisser la main et dire dans un filet de voix :

-Tu te souviens de ce que ma mère m'a dit avant qu'on parte ?

J'acquiesçai, assez dérouté de la tournure de la conversation. « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens. N'oublie pas qui tu es ». La main de Dylan se porta à son capteur-de-rêve : elle observa les tissages en forme de fleurs modifiées par Perséphone et une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser d'elle, avoua-t-elle en un souffle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie d'être sa fille … Mais quand un dieu parle sur ta destiné, je pense qu'il est plus sage de l'écouter.

-C'est plus sage, effectivement.

Dylan essuya un petit rire et lâcha son capteur-de-rêve du regard pour le lever sur moi. Il y avait bien trop d'émotion dans ses yeux pour que je ne les saisisse toutes, mais je vis une sorte de tiraillement qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Dylan se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Ma mère m'avait prévenue qu'une partie d'entre nous serait à la Croisée des chemins en remontant, et que j'en faisais parti. En fait, je pense que seul Nico et toi êtes tranquilles vis-à-vis de ça. Et ça se confirme, en un sens, non ? Nous sommes beaucoup à devoir trouver une voie à suivre dans les heures prochaines.

Je hochai en signe de compréhension. Elle avait raison, beaucoup se trouvaient à la Croisée des Chemins et cherchaient une voie à emprunter. Connor commençait à se voir dessiner la sienne ; Alice semblait l'avoir choisie et ne dépendait plus que de sa sœur pour s'y engager. Et elle … Ma gorge se ferma lorsque je vis les larmes monter aux yeux de Dylan.

-Je pensais que la mienne était tracée, murmura-t-elle. Que j'avais réussi à la discerner, j'ai cru voir … Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas … J'ai peur d'avoir vu un mirage …

-Je ne suis pas un mirage, Dylan.

Mon cœur était tombé dans ma poitrine lorsque je compris les choix sur lesquels Dylan hésitaient et je n'avais pas pu endigué la sècheresse dans ma voix. Elle détourna le regard, fermant les paupières et serrant les poings.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? On serait rentré à Denver, et après, Travis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?

-On aurait trouvé une solution ! Et il y en a forcément une, comme il y en a une pour Camille, comme il y en a une pour chacun des enfants qui sont en train d'attendre chez moi !

-Il peut y en avoir une autre …

-La Cour ? Vraiment Dylan ? _La Cour ?!_

Dylan sembla de replier un peu plus sur elle-même et devenir encore plus petite qu'elle l'était. Une larme dévala sa joue et elle l'écrasa d'un revers de main.

-Clopin a l'air vraiment d'avoir compris. Je te l'ai dit, il n'était pas comme ça avant : c'est sa vision et Allison qui l'ont rendu si paranoïaque et si on coupe ça …

-Tu es sérieuse ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu vas continuer à le suivre ? Par les dieux, Dylan !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? s'écria-t-elle, entre désespoir et colère. Que je rentre à Denver, que je passe tranquillement mon diplôme dans un lycée qui n'est pas fait pour moi, ou que j'aille dans ta jolie petite Colonie dans laquelle je ne me sentirais jamais à ma place ? Et comment je ferais pour payer ma vie ? Mon père est mort, je n'ai plus d'autre famille qu'une déesse sans cœur, tu ne vas pas me dire que ta mère aurait pris dans l'argent de tes études et celle de Connor pour payer les miennes ?

Evidemment que j'avais songé à tout ses aspects tactiques de la vie de Dylan après la Cour – chaque fois, j'avais repoussé les réflexion en songeant que je trouverais, aidé par ma mère, par mon père ou une illumination divine. Mais tous les éléments crachés crument me figèrent totalement, et Dylan profita de mon mutisme pour poursuivre :

-Clopin est le seul qui ne m'est jamais offert de foyer, qui ne m'ait jamais offert de famille … Et ne me rappelle pas ce qu'il m'a fait ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche. Connor t'a fait mal, pourtant tu lui as pardonné, non ?

-Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir ! Comment tu peux comparer nos deux situations ?

-Justement je ne peux pas ! Tu as tout : une mère qui t'aime, un frère formidable et assez de talent pour réussir dans ta vie ! Moi je suis une gamine paumée qui n'a rien ! Ni famille, ni avenir !

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et une nouvelle fois, elle l'essuya d'un geste impatient, comme si elle s'en voulait d'afficher ainsi sa faiblesse et son émotion. Je n'avais pas compris que Dylan ait pu avoir un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais – vis-à-vis de ma famille, de ma situation – et cela m'ébranla, assez pour que je perde mes mots.

-Mais … tu pourrais avoir tout ça, bredouillai-je maladroitement. Bon sang, Dylan … C'est parce que tu te l'interdis … C'est que …

Je m'interrompis, saisi. J'allais dire que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était effrayée parce qu'il l'attendait. Les mots que Luke m'avait adressés en rêve lorsqu'il m'avait intimé de me réveiller flottèrent en échos dans mon esprit. « On fuit notre famille parce qu'elle nous effraie. Et elle nous effraie parce qu'on en a besoin ». Et Dylan en avait noué des liens qui pouvaient être qualifié de familiaux durant ces jours.

-Tu as peur de ce que tu as pu nouer avec ta mère, réalisai-je soudainement en un murmure. Parce que tu as toujours appris à la détester et que soudainement elle ne semble plus si détestable que ça, et ça te fait peur. Alors tu veux t'éloigner de sa sphère d'influence pour que tout redevienne plus simple …

Dylan se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard, et je sus que j'avais visé juste, sans réellement tout dire. Mon cœur dévala ma poitrine.

-Et tu veux t'éloigner de moi.

Dylan baissa la tête, comme un aveu. Je connaissais l'expression du « cœur brisé » mais je ne l'avais jamais expérimenté. C'était extrêmement douloureux : j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se tordait, surchauffait puis se glacer avant de se fendre et injecter du plomb dans mes veines à chaque battement. Je passai une main sur mon visage et me détournai lentement et Dylan fit un geste pour me saisir avant de le suspendre.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux m'éloigner, tenta-t-elle de plaider, la gorge nouée. C'est que … par les dieux, Travis … (Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains). Tu sais que je restais à Denver pour toi ? J'aurais pu rester à la ferme avec Clopin, l'arracher à Allison … mais j'aimais Denver et … je t'aimais bien …

-Oh arrête ! explosai-je en faisant volte-face. Tu m'aimes bien, mais tu préfères aller suivre « ton frère » jusqu'au Canada ? Tu m'aimes bien mais tu préfères fuir quitte à ne jamais me revoir ?

-Je t'assure que cette décision n'a rien en rapport avec toi … C'est juste … Travis, je suis peut-être sortie avec Caleb, mais c'était moins de l'amour qu'une sorte de besoin réciproque de proximité, je pense. Mais ça … (elle porta ses mains à son cœur et me fixa de ses yeux sombres et étincelants) ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est … et je ne sais pas où ça peut m'emmener alors … Sous le parapluie, j'ai cru … J'ai vraiment cru … Mais je ne peux pas que vivre de nous, Travis. Je ne peux pas te laisser m'entretenir, je ne peux pas …

Elle secouai la tête, des sanglots dans la voix alors qu'elle répétait « je ne peux pas » d'un ton étranglé. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais ce fut à ce moment là que je réalisai réellement ce qui se passait. Il n'y aurait pas de retour à Denver, pas de baiser, pas de Connor rendant à Dylan ses clefs de voitures, pas de retrouvailles entre elle et Chelsea. Elle partirait vers le nord avec Clopin, loin de sa mère – loin de moi. Le désespoir m'envahit alors soudainement, un flot incontrôlé qui balaya la colère et la consternation et qui me fit souffler de façon pathétique :

-Dylan, je t'en supplie … Ne t'en va pas …

Mais Dylan secoua encore la tête, les yeux embués. Un rayon de soleil furtif éclaira son visage et fit scintiller les larmes qui avaient roulés sur ses joues. Pourtant, malgré mes suppliques, malgré mon désir ardent de la garder dans ma vie, je sentais que sa décision était prise. Je sentis ma vue se brouiller avant de comprendre qu'un voile de larme était montée à mes yeux et ne pinçai l'arrête du nez pour les refouler et ne pas perdre la face, les yeux clos pour ne pas voir ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. J'entendis alors un bruissement et une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, m'obliger à courber l'échine et un souffle chaud me caressa la peau. Les lèvres de Dylan vinrent frôler ma joue, effleurant la commissure de mes lèvres avec douceur et fébrilité, me brûlant comme de l'acide. Elle pressa son front contre ma mâchoire et je l'entendis tenter vainement de régulariser son souffle lourd et haletant.

-Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais je t'aime Travis. Je suis tellement désolée …

Ma gorge se noua, me rendant incapable de répondre et je préférais fermer les yeux savourant se dernier contact jusqu'à quelle s'écarte, d'abord lentement, puis d'un pas plus rapide. Je l'entendis courir, quittant le parc pendant que moi, aveugle, je me laissai aller contre un arbre, le cœur broyé et la gorge compressée. De rage, je sortis mon poignard et le plantai dans le tronc avec un cri de frustration avant de m'y adosser, le souffle court.

_Un jour, Travis, il va falloir te réveiller. _

J'en avais assez de me réveiller. Chaque réveil était plus douloureux les uns que les autres et chaque fois le monde perdait de sa couleur. La trahison de Luke. La mort de Luke. Les cachotteries des dieux.

Et Dylan.

Dylan, Dylan, Dylan.


	15. Chapter 15 : Une seconde chance

Chapitre 15 : Une seconde chance. 

Ce fut sans surprise ou presque Connor qui me trouva, assis au pied de l'arbre, des larmes ruisselant librement sur mon visage. Il m'avait alors appris que Clopin venait de partir, presque l'intégralité des enfants de la Cour à sa suite, et qu'il avait vu Dylan les rejoindre au bout de la rue. Faits qui lui avait fait dire « Toi, t'as dû vexé Aphrodite », mais il avait vite compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire et s'était assis à mes côtés, dans la boue, silencieusement, à attendre patiemment que les larmes cessent de couler.

Je n'étais pas le seul affecté par le départ de Dylan pour le Canada. En l'apprenant, Camille avait passé ses nerfs sur un plateau de McDo, qui avait fini en charpie sur le sol, traitant la fille de Perséphone d'idiote, d'inconsciente et Nico avait failli se prendre un coup de Mary Poppins dans le visage. Alice n'avait rien dit, se contentant de laisser sa sœur extérioriser sa frustration, mais Pollux et Katie nous avaient tout deux contemplé, médusés. Devant l'émotion apparente et la fébrilité qui s'était emparée de notre groupe, la fille de Déméter consentit à nous prendre dans le van qu'elle avait emprunté à son père pour son déménagement pour Aurora si on l'aidait à achever d'y entasser ses cartons. Nico ne vint pas avec nous – le cerveau était vraiment une chose étrange, car ce fut dans cet état de détresse que je trouvais les prémisses d'une solution pour tous les enfants amassés chez moi. Il partit en vol d'Ombre de son côté et nous montâmes dans le van de Katie pour rentrer à la maison.

La route jusque Denver ne fut jamais si facile – et si vide.

Camille faillit pleurer lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes à Las Vegas pour la nuit et j'étais resté une partie de la nuit éveillé en me remémorant la soirée que j'avais passée avec Dylan, sur le lit bancal de l'hôtel de Las Vegas, cette nuit même où j'avais senti les choses vaciller entre nous. Mais bientôt, nous retrouvâmes les monts escarpés des Rocheuses puis les vastes plaines du grand Ouest qui m'avait vu grandir et les paysages furent comme un baume sur mon cœur.

Malgré tout, contre vents et marées, je rentrai chez moi.

Retrouver les routes de Denver m'anima également et pour la première fois du voyage retour, je me sentis sincèrement sourire lorsque le restaurant de ma mère fut en vue. Il était midi et je proposai charitablement à Katie et Pollux de leur payer le trajet en un repas. La cloche tinta lorsque je passai la porte le premier, suivi d'un Connor qui se cachait presque derrière moi, à l'affut de la moindre vision de notre mère armée d'une casserole. Mais la première chose qui fut sur lui fut une jeune fille blonde qui lui sauta au cou, de façon totalement inopinée qui le laissa pantois. Puis la fille s'écarta et s'écria :

-Ah non, ce n'est pas toi que je voulais !

Et sans crier garde, elle repoussa Connor et se jeta sur moi de la même manière. J'enlaçai Chelsea avec un gros soupir, rassuré de la voir saine et sauve, pendant que Connor nous lorgnait l'air mauvais.

-Bah ça fait plaisir, cette affaire …

-Oh tais-toi, répliqua Chelsea, avant de glisser ses mains jusque les miennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle effleura les bandages, avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Elle se mit à murmurer en grec ancien et ses paumes s'illuminèrent. Presque aussitôt, une partie raideur qui persistait dans les doigts depuis que j'avais tenu le caducée s'évapora et je les pliai avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais cela me permettait de bouger les mains sans grimacer à chaque fois.

-Merci, Chelsea.

-De rien, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors ? Tu as retrouvé ta sœur ?

Elle contemplait les jumelles apparues derrière nous, suivie de Pollux et Katie. Puis son beau regard bleu s'assombrit et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Où est Dylan ?

Un long silence accueillit la question, durant lequel nous échangeâmes tous des regards gênés. Je pris alors conscience du monde qu'il y avait dans le restaurant en ce service de midi, et qui observait l'air curieux et réprobateur – nous n'étions pas dans le meilleur des états. Je voulus expliquer à Chelsea, mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans ma gorge et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Camille posa une main sur mon bras.

-Je vais lui expliquer. Vous, allez voir votre mère.

-Vous ? couina Connor.

J'adressai un « merci » silencieux à Camille et ils allèrent tous s'installer à une table de libre pendant que je prenais mon frère par le col pour l'amener dans les cuisines. En passant dans la salle, je croisai une table d'adolescent qui jouaient aux cartes et qui m'adressèrent un sourire : les enfants de la Cour. J'ébouriffai les cheveux du petit Danny qui avait tant mendié devant le restaurant avant de passer la porte de la cuisine, tirant Connor dans mon sillage. Je faillis heurter Johny, le serveur, qui venait en sens inverse, les bras plein d'assiettes qui furent à deux doigts de valser si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si réactif.

-Travis ! se réjouit-t-il en me souriant. Tu es revenu de chez ton grand-père ? Et … Ah.

Il toisa Connor l'air sombre. Je ne m'étonnai pas que ma mère ait choisi ce genre d'excuse pour masquer mon absence, ni que Johny, qui appréciait beaucoup sa patronne, soit aussi critique envers mon frère. Il soupira en secouant la tête, et cria par dessus son épaule :

-Holly ! Prépare la casserole ! Et toi (il m'adressa un clin d'œil) N'oublie pas de filmer.

-Merveilleux, gémit Connor en se retranchant derrière moi.

Mais je l'attrapai par le col pour le passer devant moi, sous les ricanements de Johny qui passa en salle. Ma mère sortit alors de la réserve, une charlotte couvrant ses cheveux châtains striés de fil gris, une botte de carotte dans les mains. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïence avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber ses carottes et ne s'empare d'une casserole cuivrée qui pendait à ses étagères.

-Le quel de vous deux se la prend le premier ?

-Lui, répondîmes-nous en même temps en nous pointant mutuellement.

Holly Alatir plissa ses yeux gris, la casserole toujours brandie, mais finit par nous laisser une chance en se tourna sèchement vers l'évier pour la remplir d'eau. Je poussai Connor vers elle, et il me jeta un regard noir. Il finit toutefois par s'avancer, prudemment pour être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et lui assène la casserole sur le crâne. Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Maman … Je suis désolé.

Ma mère se figea face à l'évier, la casserole à moitié pleine entre ses mains crispées. Un long moment de silence s'en suivi, pendant lequel Connor se dandina et me lança des regards anxieux. Puis, sans crier garde et avec la force que lui donnait la colère, ma mère fit prestement volte-face et lui jeta sèchement le contenu de la casserole au visage. Connor poussa un cri d'épouvante et j'explosai de rire, me retenant au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. Un sourire frémit au coin de la bouche de ma mère, pourtant ce fut d'un ton grave qu'elle déclara :

-Excuses acceptées. Maintenant je veux des explications. Et qu'on appelle Daisy pour qu'elle me remplace en cuisine. Et peut-être la petite Chelsea pour la seconder, cette gamine est adorable – pourquoi je n'ai pas eu une fille comme elle au lieu de vous avoir vous deux ?

-On t'a ramené Pollux si tu veux un commis, lui appris-je en essuyant une larme que l'hilarité m'avait arraché.

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira. Pollux était déjà venu au restaurant et c'était elle qui lui avait trouvé un don pour la cuisine. Connor tordit un pan de son tee-shirt, à présent trempé, et secoua ses boucles, comme un chien, ce qui lui valut le regard noir maternel. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire une remarque, mais au même moment la voix de Chelsea retentit depuis la salle :

-Elle a fait QUOI ?!

Mon sourire se fana instantanément sur mes lèvres et mon cœur qui m'avait semblé si léger il y avait une seconde, retomba telle une pierre dans ma poitrine. Je passai une main troublée dans mes cheveux.

-Bon sang, on en a des choses à expliquer …

ooo

Connor était chanceux : il avait le droit à un sursit, et c'était bien parce qu'il avait promis qu'il passerait sérieusement son diplôme malgré la Colonie et qu'il reviendrait plus souvent. Ma mère était une femme forte, et ce fut sans doute grâce à cette force qu'elle réussit à ni frémir, ni hurler lorsque je lui parlais des Enfers et du vol du caducée. En revanche, ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsque j'évoquai le sort de Dylan et de la déception traversa son regard.

-Elle a tord, j'aurais pris sur moi pour lui donner un avenir, m'avait-t-elle avoué une fois seule à seul. Même si ça signifiait ouvrir le soir … Moyennant qu'elle travaille un peu … Bon sang, Travis, j'aimais vraiment cette petite. Où qu'elle soit, j'espère qu'elle va bien …

Puis son visage s'était rembruni, et elle avait passé une main tremblante sur son visage.

-Mais les autres enfants … Travis, je ne peux pas tous les entretenir … Dylan, je la connais depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était de la famille, mais eux … Ne prends pas ça pour de la mauvaise volonté, c'est juste …

-Je comprends, l'avais-je coupé avec un sourire rassurant. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur le coup.

L'inquiétude de ma mère était naturelle : nous étions devenues une nouvelle Cour des Miracles, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec l'état du bungalow onze à l'époque où de nombreux indéterminés et enfants de dieux mineurs restaient chez nous. Des matelas s'entassaient dans les chambres et dans le salon, et la discipline extraordinaire de certain ses enfants et l'aide précieuse de Chelsea nous empêcher de faire sombrer cette maison dans le chaos. Malgré tout, certains commençaient à s'impatienter et les repas à quinze étaient devenus difficiles à tenir.

Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale de ma mère, les fruits de mon travail ne tardèrent pas à éclore. J'avais transmis, comme promis, le message de Clopin : la Cour des Miracles se poursuivait du côté de Vancouver. Deux adolescents, Spencer le fils d'Hécate et Jennifer, fille de Vulcain, avaient décidé de les rejoindre, malgré les protestations de Chelsea. Nous avions réussi à se cotiser pour leur payer le trajet jusque la frontière et ils étaient partis le lendemain. Connor réussit après maintes tentatives à envoyer un message-Iris à Chiron, qui avait évidemment accepté d'accueillir tout les Sangs-Mêlés grecs qui le souhaiteraient, et enverrait les harpies et un satyre les chercher. Connor et Alice s'étaient alors fait un devoir de les convaincre tous et ce fut avec une grande satisfaction qu'ils m'annoncèrent que l'immense majorité avait choisi de tenter l'aventure de la Colonie.

Restaient les Demi-dieux romains, et c'était la partie la moins facile. Aussi étais-je rassuré de voir que Nico Di Angelo l'accompagnait quand _elle _arriva.

Elle s'était installée en face de moi, droite et altière dans son tee-shirt pourpre où s'étalaient les lettres « SPQR ». A chaque geste, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait m'étriper, même si elle ne faisait que saisir la feuille que je lui tendais, ou boire son chocolat chaud. Et malgré la présence rassurante d'Hazel Levesque à ses côtés, je tremblai lorsque son regard sombre se portait sur moi.

-Tu me demandes de récupérer des demi-dieux, dont certains qui ont désertés la Légion et le reste qui crache dessus depuis des années ? résuma Reyna, fille de Bellone et préteur de Rome.

-Ils ne crachent pas dessus, protestai-je, néanmoins intimidé. Ils … sont juste méfiants.

-Méfiants, répéta Chelsea en hochant la tête. C'est ça.

Elle était assise à côté de moi, face à Reyna et Hazel. Nico complétait la table, assis au bout et prenant la place de l'arbitre, sirotant son milk-shake un sourire aux lèvres. J'avouai être heureux de pouvoir compter sur son soutien face à l'inquiétante Préteur et sur les liens qu'il avait noués avec elle l'été dernier. Notre face-à-face paraissait vaguement l'amuser et il me fixait comme s'il faisait des pronostiques sur la façon dont j'allais m'en sortir. Reyna darda un regard sévère sur Chelsea.

-Et tu en faisais parti, si je me souviens bien. Cohorte quatre ?

-Exact, confirma Chelsea en roulant sa manche pour faire apparaître son tatouage, deux traits surmontés d'une lyre et des lettres « SPQR ». J'étais …

-Je me souviens de toi. Tu travaillais avec …

-… Octave, achevèrent-elles ensemble en un murmure sombre.

Le visage de Reyna se ferma et elle poussa un profond soupir de dépit. Je me souvenais du garçon du nom d'Octave qui s'était déclaré _Imperator_ et avait lancé l'assaut contre notre Colonie et s'il me restait des vestiges de méfiance vis-à-vis des romains, c'était bien de sa faute. Mais visiblement, son souvenir parut également indisposer Reyna.

-Il était un poison dans notre Légion, admit-t-elle avant de pointer un doigt sur un nom sur la liste. Je suppose qu'il est aussi la raison pour laquelle Jasper Hillbrook est parti ?

-L'une des raisons. Apparemment, vous n'étiez pas assez ouvert et notre manque de souplesse absurde le mettait sur les nerfs. Ainsi que votre affreuse manie de favoriser des gens comme Octave parce qu'ils venaient d'anciennes familles romaines. C'est Clop … Jasper qui aurait dû être Augure – pas Octave.

Reyna pinça des lèvres, mais je sentais que, contre son gré, elle lui concédait ce point. Hazel relut plusieurs fois la liste de nom et coula un regard sur la salle, où les plus jeunes jouaient au Uno avec force d'éclat de rire. Le plus jeune romain était le benjamin de la Cour, Mac, et n'avait que sept ans.

-Reyna, on ne peut pas les laisser, fit-t-elle valoir avec une moue. Ils ne sont que cinq, et trois n'ont jamais connu le Camp …

-Il faudra tout de même qu'ils passent par la Maison du Loup, rappela Reyna avec prudence.

-Cette tradition là aussi est absurde, rétorqua vertement Chelsea. L'un de mes amis à la Cour, Milo, a été rejeté par Lupa et s'est retrouvé livré à lui-même. Il a vécu avec la certitude qu'il n'était pas assez fort, et surtout qu'il ne valait rien. Mac n'a que sept ans, si vous imaginez …

-On avait conscience de ça, la tranquillisa Hazel. Lupa elle-même se voit comme notre mère à tous et a consenti à ne plus rejeter les demi-dieux. La Maison du Loup devient une sorte de pré-entrainement pour la Légion.

L'argument ne parut pas totalement convaincre Chelsea, qui jeta un regard inquiet à ses protégés. Elle avait ces derniers jours fait preuve d'une étonnante maturité pour une gamine de quinze ans, gérant tout les enfants comme une mère et m'aidant à organiser la vie dans le restaurant, prenant sur son temps libre pour aider ma mère. Mais je supposai que le fait d'avoir passé son enfance, d'abord avec une mère droguée puis au Camp où elle avait été harcelée par Octave, avait dû la faire grandir plus vite.

-Et la Légion en elle-même ? m'assurai-je avec un froncement de sourcil. Il y a eu des dysfonctionnements, sinon un garçon comme Octave ne serait monté si haut et une fille aussi raisonnable que Chelsea ne l'aurait pas quitté. Et vous avez dû faire fort pour que Clop … Jasper haïsse autant les Camps et les dieux.

-Tu nous appelles pour qu'on prenne les enfants et maintenant tu te méfies de nous ? s'hérissa Reyna.

-Je veux juste être sûr que je les envoie dans un endroit où ils pourront évoluer en toute sécurité, préteur. Sans offense.

Reyna plissa ses yeux sombres et échangea un regard avec Nico qui semblait clairement dire « pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? ». Le fils d'Hadès se contenta de répondre par un sourire que je qualifierais de « malicieux » et daigna intervenir :

-Je comprends l'inquiétude de Travis, c'est vrai qu'avec Octave, vous ne vous êtes pas montrés sur votre meilleur jour …

-Le cas d'un soldat ne fait pas une généralité, rétorqua Reyna. Je l'ai dit, Octave était véritablement un poison dans notre Légion, et à présent qu'il est mort, nous tentons de drainer les restes pour assainir nos rangs. Tout ce qui a pu se passer sous le joug d'Octave ne se passera plus, je l'assure.

-Tu vois, tout se passera bien, ajouta Hazel à l'adresse de Chelsea. Tu n'as rien fait de grave, je suis sûre que le Senat acceptera que tu reviennes et c'est la même chose pour l'autre garçon qui s'est enfui – Danny, c'est ça ?

Les poings de Chelsea se serrèrent sur ses genoux – j'avais depuis longtemps compris qu'elle considérait le fils de Vénus comme son petit frère et qu'un lien s'était noué entre eux lorsqu'ils mendiaient ensembles.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, entonnai-je avec un léger sourire. La question n'est pas de vous convaincre de prendre les enfants, je suis presque persuadé que vous le ferez quoi qu'il arrive.

-Non mais je rêve, lâcha Reyna, stupéfaite. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Hazel a elle-même avoué que le but de la venue à la Cour n'était pas de se battre contre eux, mais de s'informer de la situation des Sangs-Mêlés romains – sans doute dans le but d'être sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité, non ? Et cela a dû se faire sous ton ordre, préteur, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais lancé une telle opération pour ensuite abandonner ces gamins. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.

L'œil noir que Reyna planta sur moi m'indiqua que je ne me trompais pas, et que ça l'agaçait que je perce si rapidement ses intentions. Hazel m'adressa un léger sourire qu'elle effaça vite lorsque sa préteur lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

-J'en avais parlé juste à Nico, c'est lui qu'il faut disputer ! se défendit la fille de Pluton en pointant son frère du doigt.

Nico leva les mains en signe d'innocence lorsque le regard sévère de Reyna se posa sur lui.

-Peu importe. De toute façon, Travis a raison : il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne prennes pas ces enfants avec toi, et le léger problème qu'on a c'est qu'une partie sera réticente à te suivre.

-Pardon ?

Chelsea hocha la tête avec fatalisme.

-Je les ai sondé. Danny refuse de revenir : il est parti parce que ça faisait deux ans qu'il était en _probatio_ malgré des actes qui auraient mérité qu'il soit fait légionnaire à part entière. Simplement son centurion de la cohorte trois le trouvait trop fluet et pas assez agressif pour être un soldat de Rome. Il ne veut pas retourner dans un camp où il sera marginalisé parce qu'il n'entre pas dans le moule. Mac peut facilement se laisser convaincre, mais Chloé et Lee ont toujours été à la Cour et ils ont grandi dans la méfiance des Camps, et surtout du Camp Jupiter. Chloé accepterait d'aller à la Colonie en cas échéant puisqu'elle a l'air moins contraignante et moins stricte mais la dureté du Camp lui fait peur et je peux la comprendre après tout ce que nous avons pu lui raconter – et tout ce qu'elle a pu enduré à la Cour. Mais je pense que ce serait bien qu'elle se réconcilie avec Rome tu ne crois pas ?

-Et toi tu serais prête à te réconcilier avec Rome ? interrogea Reyna, un sourcil dressé.

L'exposé de Chelsea paraissait l'avoir déconcertée : elle n'avait visiblement pas songé à l'aspect de ce problème. La fille d'Apollon resta quelques secondes muette, l'air de soupeser silencieusement la question, avant de dire :

-Je pense que si tu me jures que les mœurs de Rome ont changé, que tu me promets que je ne serais plus jamais confrontée à des chefs comme Octave, que l'organisation est plus sûre et plus juste pour les soldats sans influences pour moi, je pense pouvoir donner une seconde chance à Rome.

-Et elle veut une place à l'infirmerie, enchéris-je avec un sourire. C'est une guérisseuse hors-paire, vous auriez tord de ne pas profiter de ses talents.

Je pressai mes mains l'une contre l'autre, qui avaient retrouvées une partie leur vitalité après les soins de la jeune fille. Chelsea rougit mais acquiesça et Reyna haussa un nouveau les sourcil. Mais cette fois, il me sembla que la commissure de ses lèvres se relevait en un fin sourire.

-Ce sera tout ? railla-t-elle.

-Je veux une conversion de mes années à la Cour comme année de service pour Rome, ajouta précipitamment Chelsea. Peut-être pas stricte, mais ça a été des années difficiles pour nous tous et j'aimerais tout de même aller à l'université un jour et si je dois encore fait huit ans pour Rome …

-Je suis en train de revoir ce système avec le Sénat, admit Reyna en inclinant la tête. Il est vrai que demander dix ans de service plein et entier est un sacrifice énorme et qu'il empêche de correctement s'intégrer dans la ville civile et retarde nos études … Il se peut que le système s'assouplisse d'ici là. Et si ça peut te rassurer, nous avons aboli le système de recommandation pour l'entrée dans une Cohorte ou l'obtention des postes. Tout se fera au mérite, à présent, dans le respect démocratique de l'esprit des lois de la République Romaine.

Pour la première fois de la conversation, le visage de Chelsea parut se détendre et un sourire sincère fendit son visage.

-Alors c'est d'accord pour moi. J'aiderais la Légion à continuer dans ce nouvel élan démocratique.

-Formidable, me réjouis-je avant de balancer mon pouce en direction des enfants qui jouaient toujours. Reste à convaincre le reste des troupes, et c'est surtout pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi, préteur. Et du centurion Levesque, bien évidemment.

Hazel m'adressa un sourire désabusé et Chelsea se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure et se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait regrouper les romains dans la petite pièce dans les combles qui nous servait de salle de jeux vidéo à Connor et à moi. Je gratifiai Reyna d'un sourire moqueur.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison.

-N'en conçois pas une gloire, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant pour suivre Chelsea. Mais je suis curieuse : quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça ?

Mon sourire se fit plus amer quand je repensais à tout ce que la Cour des Miracles m'avait apporté et coûté, et malgré le fait qu'ils m'avaient permis de retrouver Camille et Alice, je n'arrivais cette fois pas à considérer que la balance était positive. Pourtant je m'étais démené pour trouver un point de chute à chacun d'entre eux, m'échinant à retrouver l'adresse du père de Julio, le fils d'Hébé qui ne souhaitait pas aller à la Colonie, et négociant avec l'intimidante préteur de Rome. Je finis par hausser les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte.

-Bah, je suis un fils d'Hermès. Prendre soin de tout ceux qui sont sur la route, c'est comme une seconde nature.

-Tu vas réellement nous faire croire que tu es le bon Samaritain ? s'amusa Hazel, l'air visiblement peu convaincue.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire le contraire, protestai-je en la fixant à travers mes cils.

La fille de Pluton leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Chelsea dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Reyna me contempla encore un instant d'un regard qui semblait dire qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de moi et emboita le pas à son centurion. Je me retrouvai seul avec Nico, qui sirotait toujours son milk-shake avec ce vague sourire amusé.

-Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, évalua-t-il tranquillement. Elle n'a pas appelé ses lévriers d'or et d'argent, ce qui était un excellent signe à la base.

-Merci, Nico. Je veux dire, d'avoir été la chercher.

Nico haussa les épaules et acheva sa boisson en un son de paille bruyant qui m'arracha une grimace.

-Pas de problème, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Reyna, ça me fait plaisir. Mais l'aller-retour en Vol d'Ombre m'a un peu fatigué, et Will va m'étriper si je ne rentre pas rapidement à la Colonie – tu comprends, il se prend pour mon docteur personnel. Tu crois que … je peux dormir ici pour recharger les batteries ?

Je souris, attendri d'entendre le fils d'Hadès évoquer si naturellement son histoire avec Will Solace. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement de jalousie devant cette improbable relation qui semblait en marche malgré deux personnages aux antipodes, et ce fut sans doute pour cela que ma voix fut un peu froide quand je déclarai :

-Alors c'est sérieux cette histoire avec Solace ?

Nico se figea et darda sur moi un regard agressif qui lui ressemblait un peu plus.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de comprendre le sens réel de sa question. Le quiproquo me fit éclater de rire, ce qui ne fit que rembrunir d'avantage Nico.

-Oh par les dieux non, j'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois gay, c'est ta vie ! m'esclaffai-je. Tu la mènes comme tu le sens. C'est juste mon côté commère qui se demande s'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre Will et toi …

Nico continua de me contempler, de ce regard noir qu'il m'évoquait tant Dylan lorsque l'automne arrivait, mâchouillant nerveusement la paille de son milk-shake. Il paraissait néanmoins s'être calmé en comprenant qu'il avait mal jugé ma question et consentit à répondre, le regard rivé par la fenêtre :

-On peut dire qu'il y a quelque chose, ouais. Quoi exactement, je ne suis pas encore sûr alors … On verra comment ça évolue.

-Wha. Bah … Félicitation, écoute. Je suis content pour toi.

Un menu sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nico et pourtant, si petit qu'il était, il éclaira son visage d'une manière que je n'avais jamais perçue jusque là. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Colonie, j'avais la vision d'un Nico Di Angelo serein et épanoui et cela fit naitre un sourire absurde sur mes lèvres, tant cette bonne humeur était contagieuse.

-Si tu veux savoir, je suis content pour moi aussi, plaisanta Nico en jouant avec sa paille, l'air vaguement gêné. Et, euh … Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre Dylan et toi. J'aurais dû essayer de lui parler, avant qu'on quitte les enfers …

Je balayai ses excuses d'un geste de la main pour couper cours à ses paroles et éviter que ma poitrine ne se compresse d'avantage.

-Chiron envoie une voiture pour les grecs demain, lui appris-je pour éloigner le sujet de la jeune fille. Evidemment que tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux, un de plus ou de moins … Par contre je te garantie pas le confort, ils ont mis des matelas jusque dans les couloirs … j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à la bonne vieille époque du bungalow onze quand on avait la moitié des effectifs de la Colonie à nous seuls …

Nico essuya un petit rire.

-Et pour l'avoir vécu je sais ce que c'est. Impossible de comprendre les règles du poker dans ce raffut.

Cette fois, mon sourire se fit sincère au souvenir de notre piteuse tentative d'apprendre ce jeu à Nico pour le détourner des Mythomagics. Il acheva son milk-shake, tel l'enfant qu'il, en un sens, n'avait jamais été et repoussa le verre avec un sourire.

-Bref, merci de me laisser rester. Promis, je ne prendrais pas de place.

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la serrai, assez surpris d'échanger ce genre d'amabilité avec l'inquiétant fils d'Hadès, et il prit congé pour voir comment Reyna et Hazel s'en sortaient en territoire hostile. Je me passai une main sur mon visage, toujours agacé car une situation me coinçait encore. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de Camille. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille depuis la mort de sa mère et ne semblait toujours pas décidée à se laisser tenter par la Colonie de façon permanente. Ma mère s'était prise d'affection pour les jumelles pour lesquels nous avions tant risqué, et s'était trouvée prête à les accueillir pour les fêtes, et de manière générale chaque fois qu'elles auraient envie de s'éloigner de la Colonie, mais de là à accueillir totalement Camille comme sa propre fille … Si je la croyais capable de le faire pour Dylan, avec qui elle avait noué un amour presque filiale au fil des années, elle ne connaissait Camille que depuis deux jours, et il faudrait tout lui payer : les études, une garde-robe, des fournitures, et tout les extras … Je me répugnais à demander cela à ma mère, surtout que Camille était trop jeune pour prendre un emploi d'appoint et amorcer les coûts comme aurait pu le faire Dylan. Faute de trouver une solution, je me glissai dans les cuisines. En cette heure creuse de l'après-midi, elles tournaient au ralenti et Pollux tentait d'apprendre à Connor à faire des crêpes, sous le regard bienveillant de ma mère qui faisait les comptes. Mais la tentative de mon frère fut une catastrophe et le fils de Dionysos dut plonger une poêle qui commençait à fumer dangereusement dans l'eau pour éviter que le détecteur d'incendie ne se mette en route.

-Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! se moqua-t-il lorsqu'il me vit arriver. La cuisine, c'est vraiment pas votre truc !

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'on est ami avec toi ? répliqua Connor avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je t'avais prévenu, chantonna ma mère avant de lever les yeux sur moi. Alors, cette réunion avec les romains ?

Je m'installai d'un bond sur le plan de travail et relatai la discussion avec Reyna et Hazel et ce qui était en train de se jouer dans les étages. Ma mère parut rassurée de l'issue relativement positive de l'entretien et hocha la tête avec détermination.

-Bien. Et j'ai eu le père de Julio au téléphone : il vient le chercher dans l'après-midi, il habite à Colorado Springs.

-Je vais pouvoir récupérer ma chambre ! se réjouit Connor en levant les bras au ciel. Par les dieux, j'en ai assez qu'elle soit squatté par les filles …

-En parlant de chambre, je pensais transformer la salle de jeu dans les combles en une petite chambre pour les jumelles quand elles viendront ici … Il va falloir que vous déménagiez votre play-station dans le salon.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Connor.

Pollux et moi éclatâmes de rire face à l'air ouvertement choqué de mon frère.

-De toute façon, tu n'aurais pu le temps de jouer aux jeux vidéo puisque tu seras à la Colonie et que tu travailleras pour ton diplôme, expliqua tranquillement ma mère. Et puis tu pars demain avec les enfants de la Cour, non ?

Le rappel parut doucher Connor, qui contempla longuement ma mère de façon silencieuse. Son regard passa brièvement sur moi avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et admette :

-C'est pas faux. Et puis Travis doit rattraper ses cours donc il n'aura pas le temps non plus. Peut-être même que je pourrais la prendre à la Colonie …

-Pas question, refusai-je immédiatement.

-Mais maman !

Plongée dans ses comptes, ma mère se contenta de me pointer du doigt pour me donner raison et je brandis discrètement le poing en signe de victoire. Pollux enchérit que du fait que Katie refusait de le voir jouer dans leur salon, il allait pouvoir venir chez moi pour contourner sa règle et Connor poussa un long gémissement, vaincu. Mon ami acheva de faire sa fournée de crêpe avant de les couvrir d'un aluminium et de les tendre à Connor.

-Allez, c'est cadeau. Partage avec tes frères et sœurs, d'accord ?

-Par frère et sœur, tu veux dire Travis et les jumelles ? Parce que ce sont les seuls avec qui j'accepterais de partager.

Pollux poussa un gros soupir avant de sourire d'un air désabusé et de lui faire promettre de bien se tenir à la Colonie. Puis il s'en fut, sifflotant joyeusement dans la cuisine avant de disparaître et de ne laisser derrière lui que ses délicieuses crêpes que Connor attaqua dès la seconde où il passa la porte.

-Mon dieu, il n'y a que lui qui sait les faire comme ça, s'extasia-t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment devant le regard meurtrier de notre mère : et toi aussi maman, enfin tu sais que tes crêpes sont les meilleurs du monde !

-Je n'avais pas capté que tu repartais déjà demain, maugréai-je sombrement en piochant dans le plat.

Connor grogna tout en finissant sa crêpe et même ma mère daigna lever un regard désolé sur moi. Son instinct maternel lui avait fait comprendre en deux secondes que je n'étais pas dans le meilleur des états psychologique et je l'avais entendu demander discrètement à Connor de rester un peu plus. Mais j'avais contrarié ses plans en donnant pour mission à mon frère de ramener les jeunes de la Cour à la Colonie : au moins, ils arriveraient avec une tête connue et je ne serais pas un poids qui clouerait Connor à Denver alors qu'on l'attendait ailleurs. Il avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter en comprenant qu'après tout ce qui avait pu se passer, j'avais besoin de solitude et de me recentrer sur l'essentiel. Mes études, notamment. Néanmoins, l'idée que mon frère reparte aussi vite, sans que l'on ait pu réellement profiter de notre complicité retrouvée, me tordait le ventre.

-Mais tu reviens vite, c'est ça ? s'assura ma mère.

-A Thanksgiving, promit Connor avec un léger sourire. Chelsea pourra venir aussi ? Elle est cool, Chelsea.

-« Elle est cool Chelsea » ? répétai-je, légèrement amusé.

Connor rougit légèrement en comprenant où je voulais en venir. Il avait toujours apprécié la gamine des rues auquel il avait voulu voler ses larcins mais depuis qu'il connaissait son parcours, je lui trouvais un intérêt tout particulier pour elle. Mais mon frère secoua la tête.

-Non, non, non ! Les Alatir en ont fini avec les filles !

-Ah carrément ? s'étonna ma mère d'une voix un peu forte, les yeux rivés sur une lettre.

-Carrément ! Je suis solidaire avec …

-Non, le coupa ma mère, qui paraissait troublée. Je veux parler … la poste …

Connor et moi échangeâmes un regard anxieux en reconnaissant le nom de code qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle parlait d'un message de papa. Sans attendre, nous la flanquâmes chacun d'un côté, lisant par dessus son épaule la lettre les yeux écarquillés.

_Moi, Hermès, messager des dieux, protecteur des voleurs et des voyageurs, saint-fondateur d'Internet et garant du commerce mondial qu'il soit divin ou mortel, donne toute autorité à Holly Estelle ALATIR concernant l'éducation et le soin de mes deux filles, Alice et Camille-voleuse-de-caducée MIYAZAWA. Elle sera leur responsable légale dans les affaires de mortels – école, apprentissage, nourriture, habillage – mais interdiction de jeter le parapluie. Elle leur apprendra à devenir des femmes bien comme elle n'a pas su le faire avec mes fils Travis et Connor voleurs-de-caducée ALATIR. _

_Pour ce faire je joins à la lettre la somme qui couvrira les frais des jumelles dans leur ensemble. _

_Avec tout mon amour pour Holly – pas pour vous les garçons. _

_Moi. _

Malgré les piques que mon père avait pu faire nous concernant, un sourire insensé fleurit sur mes lèvres et ma mère n'eut pas le temps d'être indignée qu'elle étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant le montant du chèque, qui couvrait effectivement toutes les dépenses pour les filles, d'aujourd'hui à l'université. Et par les dieux, quelle somme ça représentait ! Les yeux de Connor paraissaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

-Mais on a coûté si cher ?!

-Et puis encore avec toutes les amendes que vous avez provoquées, murmura ma mère, le souffle coupé. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu …

-Le dieu en question s'appelle Hermès.

Ma mère me jeta un regard noir, et sans perdre de temps, elle prit son sac pour aller déposer le chèque à la banque, serrant la procuration de notre père entre ses mains tremblantes.

-Attends ! l'appela Connor au moment où elle passait la porte. Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Je veux dire, tu as galéré toute ta vie avec nous et tu acceptes de prendre en charge deux demi-déesses supplémentaires ?

Ma mère le toisa, l'air vexé qu'il la pense capable de refuser par commodité.

-Evidemment que c'est d'accord. Tu veux que je laisse ces gamines seules et sans rien ? Ce sont vos sœurs. En un sens elles sont ma famille aussi, et si je peux leur donner un toit, j'en serais très heureuse.

Là dessus, et sous notre mine estomaquée, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Un lent sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Il y avait aussi du Hermès en Holly Alatir, qui malgré sa sécheresse apparente avait le cœur sur la main. Connor brandit les poings au ciel en signe de victoire avec un cri de jouissance.

-Si Reyna arrive à convaincre les romains, on aura une place pour tout le monde ! Bon sang je pensais qu'on y arriverait jamais !

Il leva la main et je tapai dedans avec entrain, soulagé et fier que chacun ait trouvé sa place grâce à nous. Même ma petite Camille, le cas épineux, qui resterait à présent avec moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, vers les cieux, vers l'Olympe, et adressai un « merci » silencieux à Hermès.

Mon père m'avait peut-être fustigé tout le long de sa lettre, il avait tout de même écouter ma prière.

ooo

Camille n'avait même pas songé à protester : elle avait immédiatement investi la chambre sous les combles et ma mère et les jumelles avaient passé l'après-midi à meubler la pièce et à refaire leur garde-robe. Malgré tout, Alice n'avait pas changé d'avis : elle souhaitait passer l'année à la Colonie, histoire de parfaire sa formation de demi-déesse et ne plus se trouver dans des situations délicates – comme se retrouver coincer aux Enfers. La solution avait paru contenter les deux sœurs : elles réapprendraient lentement à se connaître, à vivre l'une avec l'autre, à s'appréhender de nouveau sans que ce ne soit trop brusque. Ma mère paraissait heureuse d'avoir une fille à s'occuper après toute une vie à éduquer deux garçons et j'étais moi-même ravi de la présence de Camille à mes côtés. J'avais fini par développer une vraie tendresse pour ma jeune sœur et notre aventure avait noué des liens étroits entre nous. Et l'impression était réciproque car elle s'était jetée à mon cou malgré son désamour des contacts physiques en comprenant qu'elle pouvait rester avec moi.

Camille avait désespérément besoin d'une famille. Et elle avait été assez courageuse pour ne pas la fuir.

La suite fut nettement plus déchirante avec le départ de Connor pour la Colonie avec la moitié grecque des enfants de la Cour. J'avais enlacé mon frère, lui faisant promettre de m'appeler souvent, même pour me demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Je sentis mon frère réticent à me laisser : je n'avais pas totalement récupéré du choc que m'avait asséné Dylan. Mais le fait que Camille reste avec moi semblait l'avoir rassuré. Il laissa même Chelsea l'étreindre avant de monter dans le camion à la suite de Grover, d'Alice et de Nico et la camionnette s'éloigna sous le ciel gris de Denver. Chelsea enroula son bras autour du mien et posa sa joue sur mon épaule.

-Ça va faire bizarre de ne pas vous voir trainer à deux dans les rues de Denver.

-De toute façon tu pars dans la semaine, non ? Direction San Francisco ?

A mon plus grand soulagement, Reyna avait réussi à convaincre l'intégralité des enfants de la Cour des Miracles romains de tenter l'aventure de la Légion, y compris Danny, le plus réticent. Elle avait accepté de leur compter pour un an de Cour six mois de service à la Légion et Chelsea se retrouvait à présent avec deux barres supplémentaires sur son bras.

-J'appréhende un peu, avoua-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

-Oh, je t'en prie, objecta sèchement Camille. C'était ton but, non ?

Je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement qui ne parut pas ébranler ma sœur. J'avais fait part de mes soupçons à Camille, mais certainement pas pour qu'elle les jette aussi crument au visage de Chelsea. La fille d'Apollon haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je fusillai Camille du regard, mais devant l'incapacité d'éviter la discussion je finis par soupirer à l'adresse de Chelsea.

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui as vendu la Cour au Romains, peut-être ?

La couleur cramoisie qui s'étendit sur les joues de Chelsea fut le plus poignant des aveux. Elle riva son regard sur ses pieds, enroulant nerveusement une mèche blonde autour de son doigt.

-Comment vous avez deviné ? s'enquit-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

-C'est Travis qui a deviné, lui apprit Camille. En partant du principe que celui qui avait prévenu les romains avait dû faire parti de la Légion …

-… Et être en total désaccord avec les méthodes de la Cour, jusqu'à la trouver néfaste et nocive, un danger pour ses amis, poursuivis-je avec douceur. Tu étais en total désaccord avec Clopin, Chelsea, et je trouve que pour une fille qui a voué une partie de sa vie à la Cour … tu t'es très vite résignée à la quitter.

Chelsea me jeta un regard déchiré, comme si une petite partie d'elle regrettait sa décision et avait peur de mon jugement et de celui de Camille. Elle se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, adossée au restaurant, à l'exact endroit où elle avait mendié tant de fois pour m'arracher quelques drachmes.

-Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, souffla-t-elle, vaincue. Depuis que les demi-dieux de Castellan sont venus nous attaquer, Clopin devenait ingérable. L'idée était bonne au départ et ça marchait vraiment bien mais à partir de là, il est devenu méfiant, paranoïaque. Ça a correspondu au moment où Dylan sortait avec Caleb et je pense que Clopin était blessé qu'elle ne soit plus autant là pour lui – il a un côté mégalomane. Alors il a écouté Allison qui lui disait d'être plus dur pour mieux protéger notre secret – pour mieux nous protéger nous. Et un jour il est venu me voir en m'annonçant qu'il avait eu cette vision … Clopin a toujours eu des visions, des genres de flash qui lui dévoilaient un fragment de l'avenir, un don extrêmement rare pour un « Apollon ». Il m'a fait juré de n'en parler à personne, il voulait juste mon avis parce que j'étais sa demi-sœur … Mais ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est que ça a empiré. J'ai commencé à réellement enrager lorsqu'il a promulgué une nouvelle loi qui pouvait nous punir physiquement. Dylan était totalement contre, mais même elle avait perdu toute prise sur Clopin. Il ne l'écoutait pas et comme elle était la plupart du temps à Denver …

Elle me jeta un bref regard, avant de le river à nouveau sur le sol. Elle tordait ses doigts avec anxiété et de la colère transparut dans son regard. C'était difficile d'évoquer Dylan avec elle, car elle était sans doute celle qui lui en voulait le plus d'être partie avec Clopin.

-« Celui qui est prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité ne mérite ni l'un, ni l'autre et finit par perdre les deux », cita-t-elle. Franklin Roosevelt. Moi je n'étais pas prête à perdre ma liberté et j'étais effarée de voir que tout le monde acceptait ces nouvelles règles … Dylan était rarement à la ferme, elle ne se rendait pas totalement compte de ce que Clopin devenait et je pense que lorsqu'elle y a été confrontée pour de vrai quand elle a dû t'amener, Travis, ça lui a fait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Mais avant ça, elle sous-estimait la situation. Personne ne voulait rien faire et peu à peu, on a appliqué les règles : Jennifer a été mis au régime pain et eau pour avoir dépasser le couvre-feu, Allison a gifler Mac parce qu'il a dit vouloir rencontrer son parent divin et lorsqu'ils ont enfermé Milo parce qu'il avait parlé de la Cour à sa copine … Dylan n'était pas là, elle n'a pas entendu les cris de Milo qui voulait sortir. J'étais venue à la ferme pour soigner la fièvre de Serena et moi je les ai entendu … La petite tremblait de peur dans mes bras. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que je ne pouvais pas laisser Clopin les détruire les un après les autres. Alors j'ai rappelé mon ancien centurion, Leila. J'avais gardé son numéro, au cas où … Je lui ai parlé de la Cour, de ce qu'on subissait, si elle pensait que les préteurs accepteraient que je revienne … J'étais tellement paniquée …

Elle nous regardait tour à tour, désemparée. Camille avait pincé des lèvres, mais ne pipait mot. Je savais qu'elle comprenait comme moi les motivations de Chelsea et elle finit par soupirer à prendre place à côté d'elle.

-Bien. De toute façon, c'est fait, pas vrai ?

-Mais je ne savais pas que ça finirait comme ça, gémit Chelsea, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas que la Légion enverrait carrément des troupes, ni que Clopin déclarerait la guerre … Et que ça entrainerait la mort de Rose …

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Rose, Chelsea, la coupai-je en me laissant tomber de l'autre côté d'elle. En plus elle n'est pas réellement « morte », elle s'est juste réincarnée en plante, c'est un esprit de la nature … Mais bref. Ça aurait pu bien tourner ce jour là. Ce n'est de ta faute si Clopin a choisi la guerre.

-Tu voulais sortir de là, je comprends, ajouta Camille avec une certaine douceur. Moi aussi je rêvais de sortir de la Cour, mais je n'avais aucun moyen. Ça ne sert à rien de regretter, ce qui est fait est fait. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

Chelsea hocha mollement la tête et essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de son nez. Je passai un bras derrière ses épaules et elle laissa aller sa tête contre la mienne en poussant un gros soupir pour évacuer la tension.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Dylan l'ait suivi …, s'étrangla-t-elle. Elle savait que Clopin déviait, mais elle lui restait fidèle parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait un bon fond et qu'elle le considérait comme son frère … Mais elle savait ce qu'il crée était malsain … pourquoi … ?

-Il lui a promis de changer et elle l'a cru, répondis-je d'une voix atone. Elle pense que sa place n'est nul part d'autre qu'à la Cour.

Camille poussa un feulement de chat furieux et darda des yeux furibonds sur le trottoir. Ma bouche s'était asséchée dès que Chelsea avait prononcé le nom de Dylan et j'avais du mal à supporter le regard compatissant qu'elle leva sur moi. Je fus presque rassuré de voir la pitié être balayée par la colère.

-Par les dieux qu'elle a été idiote, ragea-t-elle en chassant ses larmes d'un battement de cil. Penser qu'elle trouvera sa place dans le nord … Dylan est liée au Colorado. Elle m'a expliquée que les amérindiens sentent que leur énergie vitale est liée à leur terre et que c'est pour ne pas quitter le Colorado qu'elle a refusé d'idée d'une Cour itinérante au début … Et maintenant elle va au _Canada … _Quand je pense …

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de rage. Je pensais qu'en un sens, Chelsea et Dylan avaient lié un lien fraternel indirect. Sœur de cœur et de sang de Clopin, elles étaient devenues sœurs elles-mêmes et Chelsea avait réellement du mal à accepter la décision de Dylan. Son idée première en l'apprenant avait été d'aller la chercher à Vancouver mais je l'en avais empêché. Camille haussa les épaules avec raideur.

-Elle a choisi Clopin, marmonna-t-elle. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

-Mais c'est totalement incohérent ! se récria Chelsea. Avant, elle ne choisissait pas Clopin ! Je veux dire, elle l'adorait, c'était son frère mais … Si c'était Clopin par dessus tout, elle ne serait pas restée à Denver : elle aurait accepté de rester à la ferme avec lui. Mais chaque fois qu'il lui demandé, elle refusait. Elle adorait être à Denver.

Elle me jeta un bref regard et ma poitrine se compressa douloureusement. La voix de Dylan jaillit dans mon esprit : « _Tu savais que je restais à Denver pour toi ?_ ». Je tournai la tête et observai les passants sur le trottoir d'en face nous lorgner l'air curieux.

-Je t'assure, poursuivit tendrement Chelsea. Elle aimait être ici parce qu'il y avait moins de pression qu'à la ferme, c'était l'endroit où elle pouvait être le plus libre. Contrairement aux apparences, je pense que Dylan est un esprit totalement indépendant.

-Je sais.

C'était d'ailleurs son esprit d'indépendance qui avait parlé lorsqu'elle avait choisi de suivre la Cour plutôt que rentrer à Denver. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de moi et de ma famille pour survivre, l'idée lui avait été insupportable. La main de Chelsea couvrit la mienne.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, évidemment qu'il y avait un peu de toi. Une fois que Clopin lui a demandé pour la millième fois de rester à la ferme, elle lui a répondu pour plaisanter « Ça va pas ? Travis s'ennuierait affreusement si je n'étais pas là pour le harceler ». Souvent le matin, on se regardait et on se demandait « laquelle de nous deux va embêter les Alatir aujourd'hui ? ». Depuis que tu es revenu de ta Colonie, tu es une part importante de sa vie …

-Et alors ? rétorquai-je, la voix rauque. Visiblement, ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle reste. Alors peu importe.

Les lèvres de Chelsea se tordirent et sa main serra la mienne. Mais la pression ne fit que comprimer un peu plus mon cœur alors je me dégageai avec un soupir. La jeune fille ne paraissait plus avoir les mots, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma sœur, qui lança sèchement :

-Travis, ne songe pas un seul instant que la décision de Dylan est de ta faute. Si elle n'a pas voulu être avec un garçon aussi adorable que toi, c'est qu'elle a vraiment un problème.

-Répète-moi ça ? me moquai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je veux dire, le moment où je suis adorable ?

Les yeux de Camille roulèrent dans leurs orbites et Chelsea fronça les sourcils.

-Adorable n'est peut-être pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé, avoua Chelsea. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un de bien irait voler les piécettes de deux mendiants …

-Oh ça va, tu me l'as bien fait payé après …

-… Mais je pense réellement que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et surtout que tu as le cœur sur la main. Mais quoi ? protesta-t-elle en remarquant que je ricanai, à la fois amusé et désabusé. Travis, tu connais beaucoup de garçon de dix-huit ans qui se seraient démenés comme tu l'as fait pour que des gamins que tu ne connaissais même pas trouve un foyer ?

-Et beaucoup de fils d'Hermès qui seraient descendus jusqu'aux Enfers pour aller chercher une gamine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plus d'un an ? enchérit Camille. Ce sont les héros qui descendent aux Enfers, Travis.

-Est-ce que vous avez mangé les cookies périmés cachés dans la chambre de Connor ?

Chelsea planta son coude dans mes côtes et Camille passa par dessus sa tête pour me flanquer un coup sur le crâne.

-Des fois que tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est une façon de te remercier de ce que tu as fait, rétorqua Chelsea en plissant les yeux. Réellement, Travis, je ne sais pas comment moi et les enfants on va pouvoir assez vous remercier toi et ta mère pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

-Viens à Thanksgiving. Ça fera plaisir à Connor.

Chelsea s'empourpra furieusement et se trouva un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. Camille pointa un index sous le nez de la jeune fille.

-Ah non, hein ! Chelsea, tu mérites mieux que Connor, comme Travis mérite mieux que Dylan !

-En vrai, je pense que c'est le fond du problème, se précipita Chelsea, rebondissant sur la seconde partie du problème pour ignorer la première. Je pense réellement que Dylan ne pensait pas mériter Travis, qu'il méritait mieux qu'elle et qu'en le suivant elle serait un poids pour lui. Mais bien sûr, ça n'excuse rien …

-On peut changer de sujet ?

-Ouais, revenons sur cette histoire entre Chelsea et Connor, approuva Camille avec un sourire carnassier. Autour d'un milk-shake et à l'intérieur, je commence à avoir froid.

J'éclatai de rire devant les joues rougissantes de Chelsea et me levai avant de tendre les mains aux filles. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le restaurant au moment où le vent se mettait à souffler de violentes bourrasques, et Camille alla immédiatement demander sa boisson à ma mère, qui lui servit avec un immense sourire. Ma sœur s'était considérablement détendue depuis hier et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour en remarquant qu'une certaine complicité se développer déjà entre ma mère et Camille, et que cette dernière semblait appréhender sa nouvelle vie avec ravissement. C'était une seconde vie qui commençait pour elle, comme pour Chelsea et tout les enfants de la Cour.

Tout comme pour moi.


	16. Chapter 16 : Professeur Papa

Chapitre 16 : Professeur Papa. 

La vie reprit un semblant de normalité alors que la fin de septembre laissait la place à un octobre qui commençait à frissonner. Chelsea et les romains étaient partis pour San Francisco et les étages ressemblaient enfin à de vraies chambres. Ma mère avait inscris Camille au collège privé qui se trouvait sur ma route pour aller à l'université et je la déposai tout les matins. J'avais repris le basket dans l'équipe amateur de la fac et ma sœur avait intégré le groupe d'échec de son collège, auxquels elle se trouvait assez douée pour que son professeur envisage de lui faire jouer des compétitions, nous raconta-t-elle lors d'un repas que l'on partageait avec ma mère. J'avais eu des doutes sur l'adaptation de Camille à une vie d'écolière normale – et j'avais surtout eu peur de la stigmatisation vis-à-vis de ses terribles cicatrices. Mais si ses débuts avaient été timides et solitaires, l'intégration de l'équipe d'échec lui avait permis de se sociabiliser et de prendre confiance en elle. Holly Alatir avait horreur du vide et de l'inaction, aussi la sentais-je rassurée que la présence de Connor soit compensée par Camille et que l'animation revienne dans sa maison sous forme de disputes pour avoir la salle de bain en premier ou bagarre ou ne pas être celui qui ferait la vaisselle. Connor appelait souvent, comme promis, même si parfois les communications grésillaient et se coupaient prématurément. Ce phénomène s'accentua en novembre, si bien que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un lien avec le vol du caducée : les communications étaient souvent la responsabilité d'Hermès. Pollux passait régulièrement me voir au restaurant malgré mes peu nombreuses visites chez lui et je croisais souvent Katie sur le campus et notamment à l'initiation du droit commercial qu'elle suivait également dans le cadre de ses études de gestion. Une vie normale qui reprenait lentement son court, mais sur laquelle planait toujours une ombre dont je ne réussissais pas à me défaire.

Thanksgiving arriva, et avec lui l'animation totale car Connor et Alice revinrent de la Colonie et Chelsea du Camp Jupiter. La fille d'Apollon avait été ravie des réels changements opérés dans la Légion, et m'avait fait promettre de passer au Camp un jour, ce à quoi Connor avait répondu que je passerais d'abord à la Colonie. Alice m'avait raconté les coups qu'elle avait fait avec notre demi-sœur Julia – dont celui de tapisser les murs de Nico de photo d'Hitler, comme l'avait suggéré Connor aux Enfers – et avec un pincement au cœur, je m'étais dis qu'elles formeraient à présent le duo de terreur qui agiterait la Colonie. Les enfants de la Cour s'intégraient assez bien à une Colonie bien moins pire qu'annoncée. La question qui agitait la vie de Connor, c'était celle de la succession. Son idée première de faire de Julia la future Conseillère s'était heurté à la réticence de Chiron, qui avait plutôt avancé le nom de notre demi-frère Cecil Markowitz. Et la réalité avait donné raison à notre directeur d'activité : Julia et Alice agitaient tellement la Colonie que c'était devenu leur travail à plein temps et c'était Cecil qui aidait Connor pour l'organisation. Mon frère me fit promettre de passer à la Colonie pour l'aider à se faire une idée. Quand il repartit avec Alice trois jours plus tard, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir été régénéré, mais l'ombre s'abattit de nouveau dès qu'ils furent montés dans le train qui les ramenait à New-York.

J'avais beau essayé de toutes mes forces, je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher Dylan de l'esprit. Chaque fois que je sortais de la fac, j'espérais croiser son regard mutin près de l'endroit où je garais ma moto et la voir prête à me suivre partout dans Denver. Mais chaque fois seule une brise glaciale m'attendait et je repartais la mort dans l'âme jusque chez moi. Cette sorte d'attente latente et irrationnelle me rendait nerveux et irritable. Et par dessus tout, je débordais d'énergie nerveuse qui me poussait à voler et me déconcentrais totalement en cour. C'était dans cette optique de la dépenser que j'avais repris le basket, mais cela ne suffisait pas et Katie m'avait proposé – plus par souci écologique que pour mon bien-être – de venir à vélo à la faculté plutôt qu'en moto ou en voiture. J'avais appliqué son conseil et cela avait été bénéfique : j'arrivais vidé à l'université, ce qui me permettait de suivre les cours sans avoir l'envie de tout éclater, et je revenais chez moi assez calme pour être de bonne humeur et aider ma mère sans provoquer d'incident avec les clients. Le froid qui s'installait dans les rues de Denver avait fait grimacé Camille la première fois que nous avions enfourchés les vélos mais elle n'avait que quinze minutes jusque son collège et avait fini par apprécier ses balades quotidiennes. Mais malgré le vélo, malgré le basket, malgré l'énergie que je perdais en travaillant mes cours malgré ma dyslexie, le nom de Dylan flottait constamment dans mon esprit.

-Ça doit être lié à Denver, marmonnai-je un jour de fin novembre à Camille. Elle est trop liée à la ville, je la vois partout.

Elle travaillait à un bureau dans sa chambre dans les combles. Heureusement que Camille était destinée à avoir une taille modeste car la pièce était mansardée et basse de plafond : je n'arrivais à tenir debout qu'au centre de la pièce, entre les deux lits qui avaient été installés. J'ignorais par quel miracle Camille avait réussi à faire tenir son bureau, et elle se servait visiblement du lit vide d'Alice comme espace de rangement. Je m'étais alors allongé sur ce lui de Camille, des fiches de droit commercial étalées devant moi. Elles étaient sans doute bourrées des fautes d'orthographes qui m'avaient values ce « C– » en droit constitutionnel la semaine dernière. Camille me jeta un regard noir.

-Et quoi, tu vas quitter Denver ?

-Oh non, ce ne serait pas charitable de laisser ma mère seule avec toi.

-Très drôle, grimaça-t-elle en faisant tourner son stylo dans sa main. Maintenant au lieu de dire des âneries, tu peux me laisser faire mes devoirs ? Moi et la conquête de l'Ouest on a des comptes à régler.

-Je te ferais visiter le Colorado, on a plein de vestige de la Conquête.

-Oh arrête, marmonna-t-elle. La moitié de la Conquête de l'Ouest a consisté à tuer des amérindiens en masse … Avec ça je comprends que Dylan n'ait jamais voulu fêté Thanksgiving …

Camille s'interrompit et me lança un regard désolé. Je haussai les épaules pour lui montrer que j'allais bien, mais le nom de Dylan m'avait quand même donné un coup au cœur. Même deux mois après son départ.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle d'elle ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je fis un vague signe de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche. La vérité était que je m'étais mis à faire des rêves depuis une semaine, où Dylan errait seule dans un champ semblable à celui de l'Asphodèle, sauf que celui-ci était en plein air et en friche. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était un rêve de demi-dieu … ou simplement un rêve. Camille n'insista pas et s'en retourna vers la Conquête de l'Ouest pendant que je faisais semblant de relire mes fiches pour me changer les idées. Puis vers dix-sept heures je les rassemblais et me levai.

-Où tu vas ? s'étonna Camille en remarquant que j'embarquai mon sac qui contenant mes affaires de cours.

-A la fac.

-A cette heure ?!

-C'est un avocat qui vient nous faire cours de droit commercial aujourd'hui, alors pour correspondre à ses horaires de travail il le place de dix-huit à vingt heure, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Apparemment ça arrivera de plus en plus et encore j'ai de la chance, les troisièmes années ont fini à vingt-deux heures une fois …

-Bah bon courage.

Elle leva son poing et je toquai dedans avec un sourire. Je récupérais mon blouson et mon bonnet dans ma chambre, pris un paquet de biscuit dans la cuisine et descendis dans le restaurant.

-Tu vas être en retard, m'avertit ma mère quand je passai en salle.

-Mais non, t'inquiète.

Mais si, j'allais être en retard.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la fac, haletant après avoir fait ma course de près d'une heure à vélo, le cours était imminent et il me fallait encore traverser le Campus pour arriver à mon amphithéâtre. De plus, la salle était toujours bondée d'élèves de commerce et de gestion qui venaient assister au cours, ce qui obligeait certains à suivre la séance assis par terre. J'arrivai à l'amphithéâtre, et à peine rassuré de constater que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé que je poussai un grognement d'agacement en constatant qu'il ne restait plus une place de libre. Mais mon exaspération fut de courte durée : je découvris Katie, assise dans les hauteurs, m'adressant un signe de main désabusé et tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle.

-Tu es mon ange gardien, soupira-je en m'écroulant à côté d'elle.

-N'en fais pas une habitude Alatir. Et des notes du dernier cours sont affreuses par les dieux, on ne t'a jamais appris à écrire ?

-On n'a pas tous la chance de ne pas être dyslexiques, répliquai-je en allumant mon ordinateur. Tu n'auras qu'à être là la prochaine fois.

Katie me raconta alors une histoire fort ennuyeuse comme quoi son père était venu la visiter à l'improviste et avait tenu à ce qu'elle garde ses jeunes sœurs de dix et huit ans pendant qu'il passait un entretien à Denver. J'avais à moitié décroché lorsque Katie avait commencé à pester sur son père et jouai au solitaire sur mon ordinateur lorsque le professeur passa enfin la porte avec près d'un quart d'heure de retard.

-Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour ce léger contretemps, mais je viens de loin …

J'étais si profondément plongé dans mon jeu que je ne faisais pas attention au professeur qui installait tranquillement ses affaires en contre-bas. Il babillait un flot ininterrompu de parole et je me redressai, alerté en entendant des mots étranges de sa bouche. J'étais persuadé d'avoir perçu « commerce divin en ligne », « chaine de production d'Héphaïstos » et « Taureaux d'airain ». J'échangeai un regard déconcerté avec Katie et sa mine profondément surprise m'indiqua qu'elle avait entendu comme moi. Pourtant, aucuns de nos camarades n'avaient tiqués, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur trouver le regard singulièrement vide. Nous accordâmes plus d'intérêt à l'homme qui se tenait dos à nous et écrivait sur le tableau « comment se protéger pénalement lorsque votre fils vient voler votre outils de travail et détruire une partie de votre production ». Ma mâchoire se décrocha, et avant qu'une pensée correcte ne se forme dans mon esprit, l'homme se retourna, dévoilant son sourire malicieux et ses yeux noisettes étincelants. Katie agrippa mon bras, abasourdie.

-Mais ce ne serait pas … ?

-Si, gémis-je en me retranchant derrière mon ordinateur. Cache-moi !

-Problématique intéressante, pas vrai ? se réjouit Hermès en ouvrant les bras. Alors, jeunes juristes, qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

ooo

Ce fut sans doute le cours le plus long auquel il m'était donné d'assister. Durant les deux heures, mon père ne daigna pas m'accorder un regard particulier et fit son cours avec un étrange professionnalisme. Il parlait de loi divine, de l'expansion de son rôle depuis que la société de consommation avait explosé, de son importance dans l'équilibre du commerce divin et mortel, de l'importance de se protéger de certains sinistres et de la nature capricieuses de ses clients. Mes camarades, envoûtés par la Brume, hochaient la tête et prenaient notes, le regard vide. Katie tentait de réprimer le fou rire qui l'avait pris lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Hermès, et à intervalle régulier, ses épaules tremblaient pour marquer son hilarité réprimée. Quant à moi j'avais passé le cours avachi sur mon siège, me tenant le plus bas possible pour me cacher derrière mon ordinateur, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec mon père. Il finit par signifier la fin du cours et les élèves se retirèrent silencieusement, l'air toujours sonné. Il y eut juste une fille pour s'étonner « il nous a vraiment parlé de vente de poulet cracheur de feu ? » mais tout ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard dérouté et éclatèrent de rire. Je n'osais bouger de ma chaise, pas même quand les élèves devant moi s'en allèrent, me découvrant totalement, ni quand Katie finit par remballer ses affaires. Elle ferma sèchement mon ordinateur.

-Mais !

-Allez mon grand, un peu de nerf.

-Un peu de nerf ? répétai-je avec horreur. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé face à ta mère après l'avoir volée, toi ?

-Je n'aurais pas volé ma mère, personnellement.

Je lui adressai un regard peu amène, et elle eut un sourire, frétillant d'excitation à l'idée de me voir face à mon père. Hermès était resté sur l'estrade et effaçait tranquillement le tableau en sifflotant joyeusement. Ne voyant aucun moyen de sortir sans passer devant lui, je finis par ranger mes affaires, les entrailles nouées, et à suivre Katie vers les escaliers qui menaient en contre-bas. L'amphithéâtre était à présent désert et j'espérais passer devant mon père pour filer droit vers la sortie sans avoir à lui adresser la parole, mais Katie me coupa net dans mon élan en s'arrêtant face au bureau, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, seigneur Hermès.

_Katie, comment j'ai fait pour être un jour amoureux de toi ? _rageai-je alors qu'Hermès se retournait, l'air surpris. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il laissa tomber la brosse dans la rainure du tableau.

-Me voilà démasquer par miss Gardner ! Et toujours ravissante, à ce que je vois. Désolé, j'ai vu que tu avais commandé des meubles, malheureusement comme je l'ai expliqué j'ai quelques problèmes de livraison depuis deux mois …

Mon estomac se retourna lorsque le regard de mon père m'effleura pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. J'étais près de la porte, la main sur la poignée pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite que possible. Hermès dressa un sourcil et eut l'air vaguement amusé.

-Tu vas quelque part, Travis ?

-Euh, bredouillai-je, le cerveau étrangement vide. Maman m'attend.

Un sourire sembla frémir sur les lèvres de mon père sans réellement fleurir. Je ne savais que penser de son regard perçant planté sur moi, à la fois grave et pétillant – et si semblable au mien. Ce fut d'un ton plus neutre qu'il déclara :

-Elle attendra. Tu offres une bière à ton antique père ? Après tout tu me dois bien ça.

Je me sentis m'empourprer, d'autant plus furieusement que Katie persistait à pouffer plus ou moins discrètement. Elle finit par s'éloigner la première, les épaules tremblantes et tapota mon bras d'un air condescendant avant de s'engouffrer par la porte que j'avais ouverte. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors seuls, s'observant sans un mot. Je déglutis, la bouche asséchée par son regard insistant et trouvai la force de hausser les épaules.

-J'aurais bien voulu, pour la bière, mais je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans.

-Ah parce que les règles t'arrêtent, maintenant ? répliqua Hermès en refermant tranquillement sa besace.

Mon embarras fut rejoins par une colère sourde face à ces rappels incessants du vol de son caducée. Mes doigts, encore douloureux après avoir usé de l'artefact divin, se crispèrent sur la poignée.

-Si tu veux un coupable, adresse-toi à Perséphone – ou à toi-même maintenant qu'on en parle. Tu m'as demandé de retrouver Alice et c'est ce que j'ai fait, si tu n'es pas content de la manière c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Là dessus, je passai la porte et la refermai derrière moi, sans même un regard pour mon père. Je m'éloignais à grand pas, fulminant, lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Mon père s'était matérialisé, marchant d'un pas bondissant et consultait nonchalamment un Smartphone en sifflotant un air familier. Avec horreur, je reconnus la chanson _La Cour des Miracles_.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes.

-C'est une chanson entrainante, se défendit tranquillement mon père en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son veston. Maintenant, puisque la bière t'ait interdite, je propose que tu fasses une balade avec ton antique père, tu veux bien ?

-Et pourquoi ? Pour que tu me reproches pendant deux heures d'avoir volé ton caducée ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dépêchai d'aller dehors, laissant la porte lui claquer joyeusement au nez. La nuit était tombée, et le campus n'était éclairé par la lumière blafarde et crue des réverbères. L'hiver approchait dans le Colorado et une brise glaciale m'obligea à enfoncer mon bonnet sur mes oreilles. A peine avais-je pu faire trois pas qu'Hermès était de retour à mes côtés. Il avait cette fois quitté l'habit de professeur pour reprendre celui avec lequel il était plus à l'aise : le jogging de nylon, le sweat jaune et des Reebok ailées. Un bonnet ailé coiffait des cheveux noirs parcourus de fils gris malgré son apparence relativement juvénile. Je poussai un gros soupir de résignation, songeant amèrement qu'Hermès était plus tenace que Dylan, et grimpai sur un banc pour m'asseoir sur son dossier, faisant ainsi face à mon père.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Des excuses pour commencer, j'apprécierais, entonna Hermès avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Et des remercîments : tu crois que Camille aurait pu trouver un point de chute sans moi ? Ou que le petit Danny a accepté tout seul d'aller au Camp Jupiter ?

L'apparence de mon père parut alors trembloter et l'espace d'un battement de paupière, je le vis plus grave, plus sombre et vêtu d'une toge romaine. Il secoua la tête et son image se stabilisa.

-Mais évitons de parler de mon côté romain, je n'ai pas parfaitement récupéré de la guerre contre Gaia, admit-t-il en passant une main gênée sur son visage. Euh, mon garçon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je venais de planter une cigarette au coin de ma bouche, mais cela paraissait déplaire à Hermès. Il claqua des doigts et je la sentis rétrécir et s'amollir entre les lèvres. Lorsque je la retirais, elle s'était transformée pissenlit. Une mauvaise herbe. La bile me monta à la gorge.

-Bon sang, papa, m'agaçai-je en jetant la plante à terre.

-La cigarette, c'est mauvais pour toi, rappela Hermès en s'asseyant sur le banc. A peu près comme tenir le caducée. Comment vont tes mains ?

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mes doigts, toujours d'une incertaine couleur jaunâtre malgré les soins de Chelsea et dans lesquels persistait une étrange raideur.

-Très bien, je dois peut-être des remercîments, admis-je de mauvaise grâce. Ne serait-ce que pour Camille. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais trouvé de solution pour elle – pas de parfaite, en tout cas. Mais pour les excuses …

-Oui oui, j'ai bien compris que tu considérais que ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Ce n'est pas faux, en un sens, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que Perséphone vous demanderait ça. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas censé nous voler nos symboles et elle sait que vous êtes des mortels, que …

-Luke a bien volé l'Eclair de Zeus et le Casque d'Hadès. Tu vois, tes enfants sont capables de voler des choses surprenantes pour te décevoir.

Pas assagi pour deux sous par sa réprimande, j'avais réussi à discrètement allumer une cigarette et je rejetai la fumée dans l'air avec un soupir de soulagement. Je devais admettre que ma consommation de tabac avait éclaté ces deux derniers mois et cela s'en ressentait sur mon endurance, bien moins bonne que du temps de la Colonie. Le visage de mon père se rembrunit à la mention de Luke.

-Parce que c'était le but ? interrogea-t-il en un murmure, sans me regarder. Me décevoir ?

-Non, le but était de récupérer Alice. Te décevoir n'est qu'un malheureux effet secondaire.

-Mais tu l'as quand même fait ? En sachant que tu mettrais la pagaille dans mes affaires, dans ma vie et que tu me rendrais vulnérables aux yeux des dieux, tu l'as fait ?

Je haussai les épaules en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette.

-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ? Refuser et laisser Alice aux Enfers ? Tu penses réellement capable de faire ça à ma petite sœur ? Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais l'esprit de famille que c'est moi que tu as envoyé la chercher …

Les lèvres de mon père se pincèrent et il tapa doucement du talon contre le sol, faisant frétiller ses ailes nacrées. Les étudiants qui passaient devant nous ne paraissaient les remarquer le moins du monde, ni celles qui s'agitaient sur son bonnet, et ne nous adressaient pas le moindre regard.

-Je savais que de tous mes enfants, tu es le plus enclin à prendre les risques les plus inconsidérés pour tes frères et sœurs, admit Hermès en inclinant la tête. Sans doute parce que tu es leur aîné, leur Conseiller-en-chef et que tu te sens responsable d'eux. Alors si quelqu'un était prêt à descendre aux Enfers pour chercher Alice, c'était toi.

-Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais également le seul de tes enfants à m'être lié avec une fille de Perséphone ?

Un sourire à la fois triste et désabusé s'étala sur les lèvres de mon père.

-Je dois admettre qu'avec toi, tout concordait bien. Tu avais le sens de la famille, juste ce qu'il fallait d'inconscience pour te lancer dans une quête qui te mènerait dans les Enfers, et je te savais assez débrouillard pour te sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul face à ça. Tu avais le lien avec Dylan qui pouvait te mettre sur la piste de Camille, et cette jeune fille était sans doute le meilleur moyen de mettre Perséphone dans les meilleures dispositions pour faire oublier l'affront d'Alice. Et j'avais également espoir que Connor vienne à le savoir et que la peur fasse disparaître la rancœur.

-Tu as pensé à tout …

Et tout s'était vérifié à la lettre. Dylan, la fille aux yeux qui changent de couleur, m'avait amené à la Cour où j'avais pu retrouver Camille. La jumelle d'Alice m'avait alors parlé de ses rêves et de sa certitude que sa sœur était descendue la chercher aux Enfers. Mon frère en avait eu vent, et malgré notre froid, il avait forcé Nico Di Angelo à le transporter où j'étais. Une fois aux Enfers, la présence de Dylan nous avait permis de ne braquer totalement Perséphone contre nous. Tout ce que j'avais cru être un hasard complet s'était déroulé exactement selon les plans de Hermès. Pourtant, mon père secoua la tête avec un certain dépit.

-Non, pas réellement. Comme je t'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais cru que Perséphone vous demanderez de me voler. Ça a été une faille dans mon plan si parfait : ma chère petite sœur a toujours été capricieuse et assez imprévisible, mais ça … Ah par les dieux, le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça fait deux mois qu'elle refuse fermement de me le rendre et que Hadès la protège. Tant pis, papa va devoir régler ça.

-Tu vas carrément porter l'affaire devant _Zeus_ _?!_

Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter et comme de nombreuses personnes, je levai des yeux inquiets sur le ciel couvert qui n'avait malgré tout rien d'orageux. Mon père me jeta un regard sévère, et je ne sus si c'était parce que j'avais prononcé le nom du roi des dieux ou si c'était parce que mon forfait l'obligeait à quémander l'aide de son père, tel un petit garçon. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela prendra de pareilles proportions, et cela raviva ma honte d'avoir été volé ce caducée, quand bien même cela avait sauvé Alice. Je me trouvai un certain intérêt pour le bout d'une couleur qui avait un jour été le blanc de mes chaussures et maugréai :

-Désolé pour ça. Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'était pour Alice. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, je l'aurais fait.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le regard de mon père se lever sur moi, tout occupé que j'étais à contempler mes chaussures. Je n'avais jamais souhaité décevoir ou être nocif à mon père, bien au contraire. J'étais globalement persuadé qu'il était l'un des Olympiens qui se souciaient le plus de ses enfants et que cela allait de paire avec le fait qu'il était sans doute l'un des dieux les plus proches des mortels. C'était quelque chose que je respectais et que j'aimais chez lui. Et malgré son plan, malgré Luke, malgré son absence chronique, je pensais avoir réellement développer les prémisses d'un amour filiale avec Hermès. Et que c'était pour cela que j'avais été si réticent à lui nuire et que mon ventre n'en finissait plus de se tordre depuis que j'étais en sa présence. Et aussi parce que j'avais peu que cette relation soit à sens unique. Si soudainement que cela me fit sursauter, une main tapota mon genou et mon cerveau mit un moment à comprendre que c'était celle d'Hermès. Mon père me regardait, la commissure des lèvres très légèrement relevée et l'air assez satisfait, comme si ces excuses étaient précisément ce qu'il était venu chercher.

-Je te crois, Travis. Et laisse-moi te rendre la politesse en te disant que je suis désolé. Il y a vraiment des choses dans ce plan que je n'avais prévues, et notamment concernant la fin …

Une étincelle à la fois malicieuse et chagrinée dans son regard me fit comprendre que « la fin » était à traduire par « Dylan », et je sentis à nouveau l'ombre de la jeune fille s'abattre sur moi et m'affecter plus efficacement que le coup de tonnerre. Je sortis mon poignard de bronze céleste pour récurer de la boue qui maculait mes chaussures et tenter de songer à autre chose qu'à Dylan. Mais mon père n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec ça :

-Je pense que c'est aussi pour ça que Perséphone refuse de me rendre mon caducée. Ça l'arrangeait que sa fille sorte de la Cour des Miracles et retourne à Denver avec toi, et comme ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça …

-Et quoi, j'en suis responsable ? rétorqua-je amèrement. Je n'ai pas été assez convainquant pour retenir sa fille alors elle garde ton caducée en otage et tu m'en veux encore plus ?

Hermès parut surpris et plissa des paupières en un regard circonspect.

-Je t'en ai peut-être voulu d'avoir détruit mon entrepôt et voler mon plus précieux outil de travail, mon symbole, l'objet qui en un sens fait ce que je suis. Oui, ça je l'admets totalement. Je t'en ai voulu a peu près autant que cela m'a impressionné que tu en sois capable – avec Connor et Camille, bien sûr. Un peu comme lorsque Luke a volé l'éclair de Zeus, j'étais … à la fois extrêmement fier et fou de rage. Mais en revanche, je n'en veux absolument pas pour ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Elle n'était pas de ton ressort. Si quelqu'un a mal fait le boulot dans cette affaire, ça a été Dylan et Perséphone. Toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Cela me faisait étrange d'entendre tous ces mots de la part de mon père – une remontrance, une consolation, une marque d'orgueil. Le bébé-Travis en moi qui avait toujours cherché l'approbation de ce père si puissant, si absent, si fantasmé, s'agita et remua toute sorte de sentiments que je tentai de refouler. Envers mon père. Envers Dylan.

-Je n'avais pas de solution à lui proposer, rappelai-je, la gorge nouée. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

-Il y avait des solutions mais elle refusait de les voir, rétorqua mon père. Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle est partie, Travis. Tu comprends ce genre de choses.

A contrecœur, je hochai la tête, l'esprit empli des mots de Luke. « Si on fuit la famille, c'est qu'elle nous effraie. Et si on nous effraie, c'est qu'on en a besoin ». L'exact opposé des préceptes de Hermès, ceux auxquels je tenais et qui avaient rendus la trahison de mon frère et le départ de Dylan si douloureux.

-Moi qui pensais qu'on ne devait pas tourner le dos à sa famille, quand bien même elle nous en donnait l'envie …

Un rire cristallin se fit entendre du côté de Hermès et les ailes à ses talons s'agitèrent pour signifier leur hilarité.

-Certes. Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? Et si le monde était comme nous, Travis, et bien il se porterait bien mieux.

Un léger sourire retroussa mes lèvres et j'observai le visage serein de mon père. Perséphone me l'avait dit mais j'avais eu de la peine à la croire : Hermès suivait ses propres lois. Je lui avais donné, comme Luke, l'envie de lui tourner le dos, pourtant malgré la pagaille causée, il nous restait fidèle. Cette constatation répandit une chaleur bienfaisante au niveau de ma poitrine et fit monter le rouge à mes joues.

-Nous ?

-Bien sûr, nous, répondit tranquillement Hermès avec un sourire. Regarde toi, mon fils. Ton frère t'a blessé, t'es-tu senti capable de l'abandonner ? Ta relation a toujours été difficile avec ta mère : as-tu cessé de l'aimer pour autant ? Je suis loin d'être un père parfait, je veux bien reconnaître mes erreurs et pourtant tu m'as toujours été fidèle. Tu te doutes que sans ça, jamais je ne t'aurais demandé d'aller retrouver Alice. La famille est une donnée dont tu connais l'importance et celle des liens qui l'unit pour l'équilibre d'un individu et du monde qui l'entoure. Et c'est rare que l'un de mes enfants ait cet aspect là de moi. On retient le dieu des voleurs, des voyageurs, du commence. J'ai pour enfant des voleurs – tu connais le grand hacker Kevin Poulsen ? Il a volé des infos aux services secrets américains … Et puis j'ai Mark, également, devenu le roi de la communication chez les mortels, l'un de mes enfants qui a le plus brillement réussi …

-Mark ? Mark _Zuckerberg ?!_

-Qui de mieux que le fils du créateur d'internet pour créer Facebook ? fit valoir mon père sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais peu importe Mark. Bref, j'ai des enfants voleurs, commerçants, et beaucoup qui passent leur vie sur les routes. Mais rarement des enfants qui ont de moi celui qui est le dieu des foyers, celui qui parraine ceux dans le besoin, petites comme grande gens. Toi, Travis, tu as ça. C'est pour cela que tu as été un très bon Conseiller-en-chef, que ce soit pour tes frères et sœurs ou pour ceux qui étaient de passage, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas hésité à descendre aux Enfers chercher Alice, c'est pour ça que, malgré le fait que tu sois un voleur inconscient à l'humour douteux, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Euh, merci.

Malgré tout, ma gorge s'était serrée, comprimée par l'émotion d'entendre tout ces mots de la part de mon père. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien ». Je ne m'étais jamais concentré sur le fait d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je me contentai de vivre en étant moi, sans songer que mes actions soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais après avoir traversé les Enfers et vu le Jugement d'aussi près, et avoir été rejeté par la fille dont on pensait être amoureux, c'était des mots qu'il faisait du bien à entendre. Mais mon père n'était pas en reste et poursuivit :

-En somme, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es l'un des enfants qui me ressemble le plus, parmi les plus polyvalent. Tu as le sens de la famille, celui du négoce. Un peu inconscient, je le répète : il le faut pour oser venir me voler. Et avoir un brin de _mètis*_ pour s'en sortir.

-Métis ?

Le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de mon père se fit plus malicieux, plus tordu – le même sourire qui effleurait mes lèvres et celle de Connor lorsqu'un mauvais coup était en préparation. Il se leva pour me faire face, les mains dans les poches.

-Oui, la _mètis_, la ruse. Celle grâce à laquelle j'ai pu m'en sortir enfant face à Apollon.

Il sortit alors son poing de sa poche pour le suspendre en lui et moi. Pendant un instant de confusion, je crus qu'il voulait « checker » avec moi, avant de comprendre qu'il souhaitait me donner ce qu'il tenait à l'intérieur. Je tendis une main fébrile et mon père laissa tomber une breloque sur ma paume.

-A ajouter à toutes les perles de la Colonie, ajouta mon père d'un ton mutin alors que je la contemplais.

Il s'agissait d'une breloque de bronze, plus grosses que pouvaient l'être les perles que je portais toujours à mon cou, et en forme de tortue. Sa carapace était finement ciselée en ce qui semblait être un caducée stylisé et lorsque je la retournai sur ma paume, je découvris un « hêta » grec – « hêta » pour Hermès. Malgré les symboles et la lueur chaude que répandait la breloque sur ma peau, je levai dubitatif un regard sur mon père.

-Une tortue ? Elle a quelque chose de spéciale ?

-En a-t-elle besoin ? répliqua Hermès en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours aimé les tortues. Elle symbolise déjà tellement de chose. Elle me rappelle un enfant, oh par Zeus, un enfant si jeune qui s'aventura hors de son berceau …

-Et tu as volé le troupeau d'Apollon et tu l'as amadoué en lui offrant la lyre devant Zeus, achevai-je précipitamment pour éviter à mon père de répéter une nouvelle fois cette histoire. Lyre que tu as faite à partir d'une carapace de tortue, j'ai pigé. Je me souviens, un pur concentré de Hermès.

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de mon père.

-Un peu comme toi, Travis.

Ma bouche se tordit pour masquer l'émotivité qui s'éprenait de moi et faisait affluer le sang à mon visage. Ma cigarette s'était éteinte depuis longtemps entre mes doigts, répandant une odeur désagréable de tabac froid dans l'air qui ne paraissait pas indisposer Hermès. Il souriait toujours avec simplicité, les yeux étincelants, un visage sur lequel je lisais à la fois tout et rien. Je serrai la breloque dans mon poing, et j'eus l'impression qu'une chaleur se diffusait et atténuait la raideur de mes doigts, et les pattes de la tortue s'enfoncèrent dans ma paume.

-Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je, les yeux rivés sur Hermès. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Ce n'était pas pour me réprimander. Depuis que je lui avais présenté des excuses, si faibles soient-t-elles, il n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion négative au vol du caducée. Il n'avait fait que me dire … que j'étais l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus ?

J'ignorais réellement ce que ce cela signifiait.

Le sourire de mon père se fit moqueur, le genre de sourire que Connor m'adressait pour me demander si j'avais vexé Aphrodite pour avoir si peu de chance avec la gente féminine.

-J'apparais souvent quand mes enfants ont besoin de moi. Quand ils ont besoin d'une piqure de rappel sur leur identité, sur ce qu'ils sont, sur ce qu'ils valent. Lorsqu'ils perdent leur chemin.

-Et la quête, c'était pour ça ? Pour savoir ce que je valais ?

-Tu avais plein de choses à gagner dans cette quête. A découvrir, que ce soit en toi ou pour les autres. Alors peut-être que cela n'a pris la forme que l'on espérait tout les deux. Peut-être reste-t-il d'autres choses à découvrir, qu'il restera des traces de cette quête dont les pousses germeront au printemps … Mais ce que je savais, c'était que tu en avais besoin. Pour ton accomplissement personnel, pour te trouver totalement. Et c'est pour te rappeler ce que tu as trouvé que je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui.

Je fronçai les sourcils, incapable de faire un bilan réaliste de tout ce que cette aventure m'avait apporté ou non. Bien sûr en un sens elle était couronnée de succès : j'avais retrouvé les jumelles et j'étais sorti vivant des Enfers. Pourtant au final, Connor était retournée à la Colonie – avec de meilleures intentions, certes, mais il était loin – et l'ombre de Dylan donnait à la victoire un goût de défaite. Je ne me sentais pas forcément mieux qu'avant de partir de Denver à la recherche d'Alice. Hermès parut sentir mon scepticisme car son sourire disparut au profit d'une moue contrariée.

-Vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? Connor a réussi à le faire le bilan assez bien, pourtant.

-Je ne suis pas Connor, rappelai-je avec un brin de sècheresse. Mais ça veut dire … ?

Le sourire de mon père m'indiqua que mon intuition avait été la bonne et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il avait enfin été parlé à Connor, et mon frère avait enfin peu cette discussion père-fils qu'il espérait depuis cet été. J'avais eu peur que cette confrontation non-venue soit un poison dans nos relations – que Connor soit envieux que j'aie pu rencontrer papa, et pas lui. Mais ce spectre là s'éloignait également, la dernière ombre qui pouvait planer sur lui et moi.

A présent, nous pouvions pleinement redevenir les jumeaux Alatir.

Enfin, à condition que je redevienne moi-même.

Mais mon père avait raison. Je ne savais même plus ce que signifiait être « Travis Alatir ». Je l'avais constaté en me contemplant dans la fontaine de Perséphone : je n'étais plus tout à fait le gamin facétieux, rieur et insouciant qui faisait les quatre-cents coups avec Connor. Je ne me retrouvais pas réellement dans l'image du bon Samaritain qu'avait voulu me vendre Chelsea avant de repartir pour le Camp. Je n'étais pas l'étudiant avec un bel avenir que j'avais souhaité être en entrant à la faculté : la dyslexie me donnait plus de difficulté que je ne l'avais pensé, et mes premières notes étaient loin d'être brillantes. J'étais dans un flou total, avec plusieurs voies qui s'ouvraient devant moi et menaient dans les ombres, ces mêmes ombres qui obscurcissaient mon présent et m'empêchaient de me projeter. J'eus un gros soupir en songeant aux dernières paroles de Dylan. « _Ma mère m'avait prévenue qu'une partie d'entre nous serait à la Croisée des Chemins en remontant, et que j'en faisais parti. En fait, je pense que seuls Nico et toi êtes tranquilles vis-à-vis de ça_. »

-Elle avait tord, me rendis-je compte avec une certaine amertume. Moi aussi je suis à la Croisée des Chemins.

-Ravi de voir que tu as au moins conscience de ça, m'approuva Hermès en hochant la tête. Et pour savoir où on va, il faut savoir ce que l'on est, et se souvenir d'où on vient, quels chemins nous ont amenés où nous sommes. En tant que dieu des voyageurs, il est de mon devoir de t'aider à choisir le bon chemin pour ton avenir, mon fils. (il se tourna vers le parc de l'université, sillonné de routes caillouteuses qui s'entrelaçaient). Alors, lequel prendre ?

-Parce que c'est si facile, tu penses ? raillai-je.

Je donnai un coup de talon au banc et comme en réponse à ma nervosité, les ailes se déployèrent de part et d'autres de ma chaussure. Hermès haussa les épaules.

-Jusque là ça a toujours été plutôt intuitif pour toi, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu hésité sur un chemin, et tu as toujours pris le bon. Alors cet instinct qui t'a si bien guidé, fais-lui encore confiance. Il t'a permis d'être une bonne personne et je ne doute pas de ta capacité à l'être. Il n'y qu'à voir ce que tu avais prévu de faire de ta vie …

-Encore faut-il que je réussisse, le modérai-je en me trémoussant. Ce n'est pas glorieux jusque là …

-Pas glorieux ? répéta mon père avant de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître une copie entre ses mains – et je reconnus avec stupeur mon devoir de droit constitutionnel. « Il faudra mettre plus de rigueur et d'impartialité dans l'analyse. Peu importe votre avis sur la législation du Colorado, c'est ainsi qu'elle est et il faut vous apprendre à vous y conformer : il nous importe de respecter la loi dans un premier temps et d'analyser les situations dans le système juridique présent et non dans celui que vous pensez idéal. L'orthographe est calamiteuse et je vous serais gré de soigner votre écriture sur les prochains devoir … »

-Je sais déjà ce qui est dit sur ma copie !

-« Cela dit, les idées ne manquent pas de pertinence et la réflexion est intéressante dans son ensemble : elle aurait pu être mieux menée avec plus de rigueur et de documentation », poursuivit Hermès avec un sourire triomphal. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un encouragement, non ?

-Whao, deux mots d'encouragement pour quatre lignes de critiques …

-Travis mon garçon, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, me coupa Hermès avant de reprendre avec plus de douceur : pourquoi avoir choisi le droit, Travis ? Toi qui as toujours bafoué les règles, qui a volé, qui a menti, pourquoi le monde de la loi ?

Je me trémoussai sur le banc, assez embarrassé du contraste criant que déclamait mon père. Il n'avait pas été le seul à s'étonner que je finisse par faire du droit : Katie avait éclaté de rire en me voyant faire l'inscription et lorsque Julia l'avait appris par Connor, elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander pourquoi je passais « du côté obscure de la Force ». Pourtant cela m'avait parut naturel cet été, dans la ligne continue de ce que j'étais et ce qui m'avait formée, et si les premières notes m'avaient découragées, cela n'avait pas entamé ma volonté de réussir dans le cursus. Je fixai mon père et j'eus l'impression de voir dans ses yeux des moments de ma vie qui venaient par flash et apportait avec eux un flot s'émotion qui formèrent une boule douloureuse dans ma gorge.

-Parce que c'est ce qui me correspond, me rappelai-je la voix rauque. Parce que je sais ce que c'est de jouer avec les règles et que je suis assez retors pour le faire. Parce que ce monde n'est pas juste et qu'il faut changer ça. Et pour le faire il faut aller de l'intérieur.

Alors que j'énumérai tout cela, les mots résonnèrent longuement en moi, faisant vibrer certaines fibres de mon corps, réveillant des parties de moi endormies depuis deux mois. La soif de justice. L'envie de changer de vie et de changer le monde. L'excitation à l'idée de devoir détourner une loi pour démontrer son absurdité en utilisant les procédés les plus tordus. Le souhait de créer un avenir, pas à pas, pour moi et pour le monde, un avenir lisible. Tout cela s'ajouta avec ce qui avait pu émerger durant ses semaines – le parrainage des oubliés, trouver une solution pour chacun, l'inconscience retrouvée, le dépassement de mes capacités, l'amour familiale qui bouillonnait en moi, cet amour donné qui me blessait chaque fois qu'on me le rejetait à la figure. Et auquel, malgré toutes les douleurs, je n'arrivais pas à renoncer.

Luke. Connor. Dylan.

Je baissai le nez, vaincu par tout ce que je lisais en moi et qui remplissait toutes les parties creuses depuis la fin de la quête qui avait brouillé toutes mes lignes directrices.

-Tu commences à voir ? m'interrogea Hermès avec douceur.

-Je pense, admis-je dans un filet de voix. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je me recentre dessus au lieu de …

« Au lieu de penser à Dylan ». J'avais tenté de le faire en me plongeant dans le travail et le sport, sans succès. Parce que ma vie avait été obscurcie. Parce que tout me semblait vain et que j'avais depuis des semaines l'impression d'être creux au fond de moi, un creux dans lequel résonnait tant de doutes. Je m'étais concentré sur ce creux, et ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour le remplir, sans voir qu'à d'autres endroits, des vides s'étaient comblés. Et maintenant que je me concentrais, je les sentais, toutes ces nouvelles parties pleines qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de différent de l'enfant facétieux de la Colonie. J'étais en train de changer et c'était simplement maintenant que je voyais une certaine fierté pétiller dans les yeux de mon père que je comprenais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

-OK, je pense que j'ai compris.

-A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Hermès en écartant les bras. Maintenant, fais-le savoir à ta mère, je l'entends pester au moins une dizaine de fois contre moi tout les jours et chaque fois qu'elle prononce mon nom j'ai l'impression de me prendre une casserole en plein visage.

Cette fois un véritable rire me secoua et je passai le plat de mon pouce sur la carapace de la tortue de bronze. Depuis que je la tenais dans les mains, il m'avait semblé que des vibrations parcouraient mes doigts et que la raideur refluait à chaque ondulation. Je la montrai à mon père.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai l'autorisation d'à nouveau voler ton caducée ?

L'œil de mon père étincela.

-Si tu me proposes d'aller le voler à Perséphone …

-Je retire ! l'interrompis-je précipitamment. D'accord, j'arrête le vol de caducée. Mais en échange, plus de quête pleine de mauvaises surprise, d'accord ?

-Un deal acceptable, convint Hermès en inclinant la tête. Tu as gagné le droit d'avoir enfin une vie paisible, même si – je suis navré mon fils – je présage encore une, deux, peut-être trois épreuves avant d'y arriver totalement. Essaie de ne pas perdre tes études de vue malgré cela, cela décevrait ta mère.

-Et tu te prendrais des coups de casseroles virtuels dans la figure.

Ce fut au tour de mon père de s'esclaffer franchement, avant de faire un mouvement dans le vide et de refermer ses doigts sur une casserole venue de nul part. Je pointai un doigt sur l'ustensile, les yeux écarquillés :

-Ça c'est le truc de maman, pas le tien !

-Oups, parut regretter Hermès avant de jeter la casserole par dessus son épaule, laquelle s'évapora avec un « ploc ». De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais – mes pouvoirs sont capricieux depuis que mes enfants parmi mes préférés ont volé mon caducée … Ah !

Il pivota de nouveau vers moi pour me tendre un étui de cuire noir. Je le saisis en pilotage automatique et levai un regard perplexe sur mon père. Il souriait toujours de ce sourire incertain qui voulait tout dire.

-C'est pour être sûr que tu continueras de bien voir ce qui est en toi. Il y en a des quantités, et je veux être certain que tu le saches, et que tu les utilises tous pour réussir. Ça va t'y aider.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et dès lors je ne songeais plus à regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la boite. J'eus l'impression que des décharges transperçaient mon épaule et envoyai des vagues bienfaisantes dans mes fibres jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. J'eus enfin la certitude que la raideur de mes doigts allait disparaître et que ma vie allait reprendre son sens quand mon père planta son regard dans le mien.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, dans le train ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La pression de la main d'Hermès sur mon épaule s'accentua.

-J'avais dis que j'étais fier de ce que tu étais en train de devenir, parce qu'il fallait que tu le saches pour continuer dans cette voie. La voie qui ferait de toi quelqu'un de respectable, de bon pour ce monde et pour le notre. Tu as admirablement continué ton chemin. Je ne considère pas le vol de mon caducée comme un écueil : tu t'es accompli en tant que voleur, et surtout je sais que tu l'as fait d'abord et avant tout pour ne pas tourner le dos à ta sœur et à la mission que je t'avais confié. Ne te perds pas maintenant, Travis. Pas maintenant que le monde s'offre à toi. Pas maintenant que je suis fier de toi.

_Je suis fier de toi_. Les mots résonnèrent des milliers fois de en moi en perdant leur sens à chaque écho. Je réussis à avoir assez de force pour refouler les quelques larmes que ma fébrilité faisait affluer et me contentai de hocher plusieurs fois la tête.

-Je vais essayer, promis-je, la voix rauque.

-Et je sais que tu vas réussir, sourit mon père d'un ton nettement plus malicieux. Tu pensais aussi que tu n'arriverais pas à me voler mon caducée, pas vrai ?

Il tapota mon épaule avant de s'écarter d'un pas et de lever les yeux vers le ciel toujours d'un gris incertain, entre le perle et l'orageux. Il m'adressa un sourire désabusé.

-A présent il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec mon propre père. Ma petite sœur m'a pris mon jouet préféré et ne veut pas me le rendre.

-Quelle méchante petite sœur, plaisantai-je, la gorge toujours comprimée.

Hermès ouvrit les bras et commença à s'engager sur l'allée caillouteuse. La conversation touchait à sa fin, et le cœur du bébé-Travis saignait de voir ce père si absent s'éloignait de nouveau, partir au loin comme d'autres l'avaient fait. Mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés furent comme un baume qui m'empêcha d'être totalement heurté par ce départ.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Mais je te rassure : sa fille n'est pas méchante. Elle est simplement perdue. Peut-être un jour … qui sait ? Elle saura retrouver son chemin. Utilise ça, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'étui que je tenais toujours entre les mains. Professeur papa le saura si ce n'est pas le cas. Au revoir, Travis.

-Salut, répondis-je avec un vague signe de la main.

Mon père eut un sourire indulgent et s'éloigna sur le chemin en sifflotant joyeusement la chanson de la _Cour des Miracles_, me laissant à la fois déconcerté, meurtri et apaisé sur mon banc. Son image vacilla plusieurs fois avant de devenir de plus en plus transparente et d'être emportée par la brise qui balayait le campus. Aussitôt, pour que mon esprit ne se focalise pas sur le fait que mon père venait de partir, je baissai les yeux sur l'étui et l'ouvris pour faire glisser son contenu dans ma main.

-Par les dieux, papa, c'est une blague ?

Il s'agissait de lunettes de vue, toutes simples à la monture noire et aux formes arrondies. Je les dépliai pour observer à travers le verre, mais elles semblaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Même lorsque je les mis sur mon nez, rien dans ma perception du monde ne parut changer. Alors je fouillai l'étui et mes doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de papier que je dépliai fébrilement. Des mots étaient inscrits d'une écriture fine et la signature en grec cursif ne laissait que peu de doute sur son envoyeur.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? Plus d'excuses pour l'orthographe, maintenant, je veux des A+ à chacun de tes examens ».

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe et retirai les lunettes dans un geste agacé. Aussitôt, les lettres se mirent à danser devant les yeux si brusquement que cela me donna le tournis et je me concentrai sur les lettres grecques et parfaitement lisibles qui dessinaient le nom de mon père. Un lent sourire se forma sur mes lèvres lorsque je remis les lunettes et que les lettres se stabilisèrent et que je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument aucun mal à les lire.

Elles annihilaient ma dyslexie.

J'essuyai un rire nerveux et pris un plaisir fou à lire tous les panneaux qui me tombèrent sous le nez sans que les mots ne me donne mal à la tête. Je savais que ma dyslexie était un frein dans un cursus où on demandait de lire beaucoup, mais les lunettes réglaient le problème. Toute l'énergie que je dépensais à déchiffrer les documents en examens, tout ce temps où je perdais du terrain sur les autres, je pourrais l'appliquer à mieux structurer mes idées. Et tout rentrerait mieux maintenant que je comprenais ce que je lisais … Les possibilités me semblaient à présent infinies, et lorsque je récupérais mon vélo, un sourire insensé s'étalait sur mes lèvres. Les lumières des réverbères qui éclairaient mon chemin dans la nuit naissante me paraissaient plus éclatantes.

C'était idiot, des lunettes. C'était idiot, une petite tortue que j'avais attachée au milieu des perles de la Colonie. Par les dieux, que le monde paraissait plus beau une fois qu'on les avait.

Enfin. Ils me paraitrait moins beau lorsque Connor me verrait avec les lunettes sur le nez et exploserait de rire.


	17. Chapter 17 : Let me dream again

Titre du chapitre : issu d'une chanson de Jain, _Dream_ : watch?v=VjLuUx3e0gE

Il y aura une autre chanson utilisée dans le chapitre, nettement plus WTF, "Le laridé du poulet" de Naheuland (bon c'était juste pour l'éclate, ce n'est absolument pas crédible ahah).

* * *

Chapitre 17 : _Let me dream again_.

Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. Des pins, des sapins, des épicéas qui se tendaient de leurs épines dressés sur les parois pentues de l'horizon. A la faveur des pentes escarpées coulait une rivière qui déversait en une cascade des eaux vrombissantes. Avec stupeur, je reconnus les paysages idylliques du parc de Yellowstone sur lequel le ciel gris déversait ses flocons paresseux. Un vent incessant faisait gémir les branches des arbres et j'étais si concentré sur la contemplation de la cascade que je ne vis pas la fille s'approcher du panneau devant lequel j'étais fiché. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et peu entretenus qui tombaient dans ses omoplates dont elle avait caché plusieurs mèches sous un bonnet et une écharpe en si mauvais état qu'ils ne devaient pas réellement la protéger du froid. Ses yeux sombres parcouraient la carte du parc avec une sorte d'avidité dont l'intensité était renforcée par les cernes violettes qui marquait sa peau. Elle resserra un peu plus sa veste en cuire rapiécée contre elle avec un violent frisson. Je la contemplai, estomaquée, alors qu'elle avait retiré de son col un lacet de cuire auquel pendait un petit capteur-de-rêve munis de plume.

-Dylan ?

Ma voix me parut emporté par les rafales de vent contre lesquels se battait la frêle silhouette de Dylan. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction et qu'elle continua à lire la carte en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tower Fall, souffla-t-elle en pointant un endroit au nord de la carte. Bon sang, il va falloir que je traverse tout le parc avant de retrouver une route … Il faut que je récupère la 191…

Elle suivit du doigt une ligne qui menait au sud et poursuivit son tracée dans le vide en le déviant vers la droite et son visage se rembrunit. Je continuai de la fixer, son nez retroussé et ses lèvres roses qui tremblaient dans lesquelles elle plantait des dents nerveuses. Elle m'avait brisé le cœur et pourtant maintenant que je la voyais ici, au milieu des flocons, transie de froid, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans les bras, simplement pour la voir arrêter de frissonner, et faire disparaître le teint cireux que la pâleur donnait à sa peau olivâtre. Mais au moment où je tendais une main vers elle, les pains et les flocons virevoltèrent autour de moi et je me trouvai secouer de toutes parts, l'esprit embrouillé dans lequel ne subsistait qu'un vague souvenir des paysages idylliques de Yellowstone.

-Travis, réveille-toi !

-Hum …

-Travis ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser une casserole !

-Non pas de casserole ! bredouillai-je en me redressant précipitamment, la bouche pâteuse.

Je redressai les lunettes qui avaient glissé sur mon nez et me frottai le visage pour faire disparaître la torpeur du sommeil. Ma nuque et mes épaules étaient raides, et cela tenait sans doute du fait qu'il semblerait que je me sois endormi sur mon bureau, devant mon ordinateur et mes fiches. Ma mère me surplombait, une main sur mon épaule, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu travaillais …

-Je travaillais, assurai-je mollement en rassemblant mes fiches. Mais le marchand de sable est passé …

-C'est lui qui a fait cette marque d'encre sur ta joue ?

Je portai vivement la main à mon visage et baissai les yeux sur les fiches sur le droit pénal du Colorado que j'étais en train de faire au moment où ma tête avait heurté le bureau. Effectivement, l'encre qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher formait à présent une tâche informe sur le papier et le reste devait s'être retrouvé sur ma joue. Je la frottai, exaspéré et un sourire moqueur s'étala sur les lèvres de ma mère.

-C'est l'autre, mon ange.

-Maman ! râlai-je en baissant ma main.

-Je dis ça pour toi. A quelle heure tu t'es couché hier soir ?

-J'avais examen ce matin !

Et ça avait été le dernier de la cession de décembre, me souvins-je avec un certain délice. J'avais effectivement veillé tard pour réviser, mais cela avait payé : j'en étais sorti si heureux de ma production que cela m'avait encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie, et je m'étais mis à faire mes fiches pour le reste des partiels qui avaient lieu en janvier. Malheureusement, la fatigue accumulée avait finie par me rattraper et à me mettre un gros coup de batte à l'arrière du crâne. Fatigue 1, Travis 0. Les yeux de ma mère roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle s'éloigna en direction du sac que j'avais préparé sur mon lit.

-Profite du séjour chez ton grand-père pour te reposer … Mais …

-… n'oublie pas de nourrir les bêtes, achevai-je en m'arrachant à ma chaise. Tu crois que je vais laisser les poules mourir de faim ?

-Ton frère le ferait, supposa ma mère en fronçant du nez. Ah, sa peur absurde des poules …

J'eus un vague souvenir du cri que Connor avait poussé en se retrouvant face l'un des gallinacée de mon grand-père. Les vacances venaient de tomber sur l'ensemble des Etats-Unis pour Noël et Connor et Alice étaient en route vers Denver, tout comme Chelsea depuis San Francisco. Mon grand-père, qui vivait dans une ferme à une heure de la ville, avait été forcé de quitter précipitamment le Colorado à l'annonce de la mort de l'un de ses cousins. Il était donc parti la veille pour Colorado Springs. Il ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine et il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper des poules, des lapins et de ses deux chevaux. Il m'avait alors proposé d'y passer les jours avant Noël, que nous fêtions chaque année chez lui. Mon grand-père était un homme confiant, et la foi inébranlable qu'il avait en moi avait été l'un des piliers de ma vie, autant qu'elle avait été une immense surprise. Là encore, j'étais assez étonné qu'un homme de soixante-dix ans confie sa ferme à un gosse turbulent de dix-huit ans – et encore plus qu'il me propose de prendre des amis avec moi, arguant que la ferme était isolée et que j'aurais besoin de compagnie.

Mouais. Pour moi c'était juste une immense machination de ma mère pour m'éloigner de Denver et du souvenir de Dylan. Mais bon, je prenais.

J'observai le ciel, aussi maussade et venteux que celui que j'avais pu voir à Yellowstone, en ce qui semblait être un nouveau rêve. La neige avait cessée dans la nuit et recouvrait les rues de Denver d'un tapis qui s'était vite transformée en amas de cristaux grisâtres sous les pas des passants et la pollution de la ville. Par les dieux, oui, la campagne me ferait le plus grand bien.

-Dépêche toi, me lança ma mère en prenant la sortie. Katie et Pollux t'attendent en bas. Camille ! cria-t-elle dans l'escalier qui menaient aux combles.

-J'arrive !

Ma mère m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre en restaurant, me lançant seul entre mon sac de voyage et le ciel maussade qui semblait me narguer, comme pour me prouver que mon rêve n'en était pas un. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la carte des Etats-Unis qui me servait de tapis à souris, et posai un doigt sur la limite entre le Montana et l'Idaho avant de descendre dans le nord-ouest du Wyoming, où se situait le parc de Yellowstone. A un peu plus de cinq cents miles de Denver … Je secouai la tête pour me raisonner. Il fallait que j'ignore cet espoir qui battait frénétiquement des ailes dans ma cage thoracique et qui souhaitait plus que tout s'exprimer et se libérer.

Sauf que si je le libérai, c'en était fini de moi.

Tentant de refouler les dernières brumes de mon rêve, je rassemblai mes affaires, passai à la salle de bain effacer cette tâche d'encre sur ma joue et me heurtai à Camille qui descendait de sa chambre en sortant.

-T'es coiffé à l'as de pique, se moqua-t-elle en effleurant mes cheveux du regard.

-Tu es adorable. Prête ?

-Ouaip. Je pourrais monter ?

-Tu sais monter ?

La moue de Camille m'indiqua son inexpérience en terme d'équitation et je la gratifiai d'un regard désabusé. Elle finit par m'arracher la promesse que je lui apprendrais à monter à cheval alors qu'on dévalait les escaliers. Katie, assise au bar, jambes et bras croisés, darda sur nous un regard sévère.

-Pas trop tôt, râla-t-elle en descendant du tabouret. On peut y aller ?

-Ça va, Kat, on a le temps, la trempera tranquillement Pollux qui était de l'autre côté du bar.

-Parfait, le cuistot vient, soupira Camille. J'avais peur de manger la cuisine de Travis …

Je frappai ma sœur à l'arrière du crâne alors que Pollux éclatait de rire. Katie, après avoir remercier ma mère, nous attendait impatiemment du côté de la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui promettant de bien tenir Connor qu'elle nous entrainait vers la rue. J'enfonçai mon bonnet sur mes oreilles face au froid mordant qui s'était installé au Colorado depuis les premiers jours de décembre. Katie avait hérité dont son père, maintenant qu'elle était partie, n'avait plus besoin – elle était issue d'une famille de six enfant dont elle était l'antépénultième. Son père pouvant évoluer avec ses deux sœurs et une voiture, il avait gracieusement cédé son van à Katie.

-Je sais que c'est pratique, convins-je en montant à l'arrière avec Camille. Mais sérieusement, c'est pas trop grand ?

-Oh, j'y suis attachée, éluda Katie en haussant les épaules. Et Pollux veut l'utiliser si un jour on se lance dans une entreprise de traiteur.

-On a dit que j'ai fini par formation et toi tes études avant de parler ça ! glapit Pollux, visiblement effrayé par la perceptive.

Katie leva les yeux au ciel et Camille eut un vague sourire, entre attendrissement et désabusement. La fille de Déméter appuya alors sur l'accélérateur sans attendre que j'ai attaché ma ceinture et je me sentis partir vers l'arrière sous la force l'à-coup.

-Remets-les, c'est trop drôle.

-Tu as fini, Chelsea ?

-Mais des lunettes ! Bon sang, ton père est un génie !

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à l'enthousiasme excessif de Chelsea, mais comme son rire était adorable et que provoquer l'hilarité était comme une seconde nature chez moi, je consentis à chausser de nouveau mes lunettes sur mon nez et de sourire de toutes mes dents à Chelsea. Elle pouffa à nouveau devant le spectacle et dut se rattraper à une borne de compostage pour ne pas vaciller.

-Quand ton frère verra ça …

-Oui, tu vas littéralement mourir de rire. Est-ce que je l'attends en faisant la pause du prof ? (je fis glisser mes lunettes jusqu'au bout de mon nez, et la fixai par dessus les armatures). Ou celle de l'intello ?

Cette fois, je les enfonçai dans mes yeux à m'en meurtrir l'arrête du nez et mon air de sagesse feint fit s'effondrer Chelsea contre la borne. Camille s'était éloignée pour attendre sa sœur sur le quai de la gare. Un train s'avançait paresseusement sur la voie et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut engloutie par le flot de voyageur en provenance de New-York. Chelsea essuya une larme que l'hilarité lui avait arrachée. La vie au Camp Jupiter lui allait bien : elle qui avait semblé cadavérique, pâle et nerveuse alors qu'elle mendiait dans les rues Denver, ses joues s'étaient remplies et avait la roseur des gens en bonne santé, et elle semblait littéralement rayonner. Elle avait été affecté à l'infirmerie, comme je l'avais préconisé à Reyna, et lorsque les blessés se faisaient rares, elle aidé son centurion Leila pour des tâches plus administratives. Parfois, me racontait-t-elle, elle secondait la nouvelle Augure, sorte d'interprète de la volonté des dieux, dans ses fonctions en temps que fille d'Apollon. Ce fait fit remonter le visage fatigué de Dylan étudiant la carte de Yellowstone, et alors que Camille fouillait la foule à la recherche de sa sœur, je trouvais le courage, poussé par les ailes qui virevoltaient en moi, de demander à Chelsea :

-Tu t'y connais en songes ?

-En songe ? répéta Chelsea, perplexe. C'est-à-dire ?

-Bien … tu sais. Les rêves de demi-dieux qui ne sont pas des rêves. C'est dans tes attributions de fille d'Apollon de les comprendre ?

Le visage de Chelsea se fendit d'un sourire triste et la flamme de colère qui s'embrasa dans son regard m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur les raisons de ma question.

-Tu as rêvé de Dylan. Et tu ne sais pas si c'était un vrai rêve, ou … juste un rêve.

-Exactement, admis-je, défait. Ça dure depuis plusieurs semaines et … Chelsea, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je sais que je ne dois pas y croire … Mais Camille aussi a ignoré ses rêves et Alice est descendue aux Enfers.

Chelsea me contempla longuement, l'air tiraillé entre l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour Dylan et la colère qu'avait suscité son départ. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par lâcher avec abattement.

-Très bien. Je comprends. Elle était où, dans ton rêve ?

-Tower Fall, à Yellowstone.

Les sourcils de Chelsea se froncèrent et ses yeux parurent parcourir une ligne imaginaire traçant le cheminement possible de Dylan. Ses traits se tendirent.

-OK. Au delà du fait que ce serait un rêve plutôt étrange de l'imaginer à Yellowstone … On peut imaginer que c'est la route quand tu viens de Vancouver pour revenir vers le Colorado.

-Je sais. Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu … ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Chelsea en levant une main. Et tant qu'elle ne sera pas devant moi, ça demeurera du domaine de l'hypothèse, et ça doit être pareil pour toi, Travis. Si vraiment elle veut rentrer, elle sait où te trouver. Tu en as assez fait, laisse la venir. Après …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se dandinant, et j'eus un sourire indulgent face à sa mine embarrassé.

-Je sais. Essayer de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir ?

-C'est nul comme conseil, convint Chelsea. Mais … ça avait l'air d'aller mieux en ce moment, pour toi. Alors ne laisse pas des rêves tout gâcher, d'accord ? En parlant de ça, ça a été tes premiers partiels avec tes supers lunettes ?

Je n'avais pas franchement envie de changer de sujet, mais en observant le sourire forcée et la rancœur qui brûlait toujours dans son regard, je compris que Chelsea n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet de Dylan, peu encline à lui pardonner, et incapable de laisser l'espoir s'envoler. Je tentai de réfréner le mien, dont le battement des ailes semblaient devenir ma seule réalité, et lui fit le récit de ma semaine d'examens, qui s'était étonnamment bien passé maintenant que je perdais pas un temps fou sur les documents et que j'étais capable d'écrire sans faire une faute d'orthographe à chaque mot. Yellowstone commençait enfin à s'effacer de mon esprit lorsqu'une voix rugit non loin de moi :

-Mais c'est une BLAGUE ?

Je redressai les lunettes sur mon nez et adressai un immense sourire à Connor, qui ne paraissait pas savoir quoi penser de sa découverte. Puis la surprise passée, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, en lâchant son sac de voyage qui allait s'écraser sur le sol avec fracas.

-C'est à _ça _que papa pensait lorsqu'il a dit qu'il allait t'aider pour tes études ? s'esclaffa Connor, les yeux étincelants.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

-Ah par les dieux … Je te préviens, je ne te sors pas comme ça. On dirait Harry Potter, la cicatrice en moins.

Je sentis un authentique sourire naitre sur mon visage et malgré la réticence apparente de Connor concernant mon nouveau look, il se laissa faire de bon gré lorsque je le plongeai dans une étreinte. Il y répondit et je pus humer toutes les odeurs de la Colonie qui s'était imprégnée dans ces vêtements, mêlée à son parfum naturel et à un autre, plus artificiel qui me fit sourire. Cela fut étayé lorsque je m'écartai pour découvrir que mon frère avait soigné son apparence : ses cheveux avait été coupés depuis Thanksgiving et ils semblaient presque disciplinés. Son écharpe était accordée avec son bonnet et le jean qu'il portait n'était ni déchiré, ni couvert de tâche. Je l'observai de la tête aux pieds et le gratifiai d'un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu es au courant que tes belles baskets seront ruinées dans une heure ? Il a neigé, ici, chez papy ça doit sans doute être de la boue.

-Boh, je comptais sur Alice pour me porter.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, chantonna tranquillement Alice en arrivant derrière lui, qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille et un tiers de son poids. J'adoooore ces lunettes ! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous différencier !

-Ne te bile pas, je les mets que pour travailler, répliquai-je en les retirant.

-Amen ! soupira Connor avant de se tourner vers Chelsea. Alors, comment ça se passe au Camp des barjos ?

Chelsea plissa des paupières alors que Camille levait les yeux au ciel. Connor n'attendit pas que la jeune fille lui réponde pour passer un bras derrière mes épaules et s'entonner gaiment :

-D'ailleurs, je me disais, comme on a la ferme de papy pour nous tout seul, on pourrait …

-Non, Connor, on ne tuera pas les poules.

-Mais _pourquoi_ ? Tu te rends comptes du danger que cela représente, des poules ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se cacher sous une poule, Travis ! Des poules cracheuses de feu, des changeurs de formes, des …

-C'était sérieux ? me souffla Camille alors que Connor continuait de babiller sur la dangerosité supposée des gallinacées.

Je répondis par un sourire. Le simple fait de retrouver mon frère après des semaines interminables de séparation m'emplissait de joie, et chassait les dernières brumes du rêve. J'ébouriffai les cheveux d'Alice et nous prîmes la direction du parking où nous attendaient Pollux et Katie. Peu importait les cauchemars. La famille était de nouveau réunie.

ooo

La ferme grand-paternelle se situait à plus d'une heure en voiture de Denver, une heure durant lesquels Katie et moi, seuls à avoir le permis, avions jonglé entre les babillages incessants de Connor, évité les projectiles qu'Alice jetait pour nous déconcentrer et arbitré les différents entre Camille et Chelsea concernant la musique. C'était éreinté que j'avais poussé la porte grinçante de la bâtisse, sous une neige qui se faisait de plus en plus forte et une agitation croissante. Pollux s'était senti obligé de récurer la cuisine laissée crasseuse par mon grand-père et Katie s'était occupée du reste de la maison, pestant que Connor et moi avions hérité du gène désordonné de notre grand-père. Camille était restée longuement en contemplation d'une photo de famille où nous apparaissions à cinq, avec mes grands-parents, ma mère et nous devant le restaurant, et Alice avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble pour trouver la moindre distraction. Elle revint, déçue, avec un vieux monopoly et un jeu de tarot dont les cartes se décollaient.

-De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais le temps de jouer, maugréa Connor en ouvrant les rideaux de la petite chambre qui nous avait toujours été allouée. J'ai une dissertation sur _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur _à rendre pour avant Noël …

-Super livre. Je t'aiderais.

Connor m'adressa un long regard dubitatif.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu un grand lecteur, toi ?

-Je ne le suis pas. Mais j'avais adoré _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ au lycée.

Et c'était peut-être l'un des nombreux facteurs qui avait pesé sur la décision de faire du droit, songeai-je vaguement en me remémorant l'admiration que j'avais éprouvé pour le personnage principal, l'avocat Atticus Flinch, qui s'était échiné à défendre un Noir accusé de viol sur une blanche dans une Amérique encore ségrégationniste.

-C'était intéressant, poursuivis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est écrit du point de vue d'un enfant, c'est facile à lire et ça évoque plein de thème que je trouve encore actuels.

-Tu m'en diras tant, grogna Connor.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le lit avec un soupir de contentement. De la chambre d'à côté nous parvenait les cris des jumelles qui se disputaient le couchage près de la fenêtre et de l'autre côté les grognements de Katie qui se débattait avec le clique-clac qu'elle devait installer. Je sortis mes affaires pour les étaler sur mon lit et Connor sembla vaguement s'intéresser à mes fiches de droit.

-Ça c'est bien passé tes partiels ? s'enquit-t-il distraitement.

-Ouais. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr encore pour le droit constitutionnel mais bon …

Connor leva sur moi un regard ennuyé. Depuis qu'il acceptait mon retour à la vie civile, il prenait ma réussite scolaire à cœur et je lisais dans ses yeux que j'avais plutôt intérêt à réussir ce semestre haut la main. Et surtout, même dans les prunelles noisette de mon frère, je la voyais cette ombre qui ne disait pas son nom mais qui expliquait l'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de son regard.

-Et toi, la Colonie ? demandai-je pour éloigner le sujet de mes études.

J'étais en train de déballer mes affaires et fus surpris du silence qui s'installa derrière moi. Intrigué, je me redressai pour voir que le visage de mon frère s'était fermé et qu'il fixait la fenêtre comme s'il allait donner un gros coup de poing dedans.

-Nom d'Hadès. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pas grand-chose, t'inquiète, marmonna Connor en lâchant mes fiches qu'il était en train de froisser. Simplement … Cecil s'est barré.

-Quoi ?

Connor hocha sombrement la tête et écarta les bras.

-Je ne comprends pas. Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait envie de partir, il allait bien, il était intégré et il m'aidait vachement pour l'organisation du bungalow – bien plus que Julia, elle, elle ne vit que pour faire les quatre-cents coups avec Alice … Et la semaine dernière, j'ai retrouvé son lit vide et on a eu beau retourner toute la Colonie, personne ne l'a vu.

Ma bouche se tordit. Cecil était l'un des nombreux enfants arrivés après la guerre contre Chronos, l'un des plus investis du bungalow – pas toujours d'une grande intelligence, mais quelqu'un de calme, d'intègre et de drôle. Un saboteur hors-paire qui n'abusait jamais de son talent. Il vivait constamment à la Colonie du fait d'une mère femme d'affaire qui était bien trop occupé pour prendre soin de lui.

-Peut-être que sa mère était de passage à New-York et qu'il est allé la voir …

-Alors pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais conscience des limites de l'hypothèse. Les enfants d'Hermès qui découchaient, c'était monnaie-courante : nous étions volages et beaucoup voulaient explorer les limites de notre situation. Mais j'avouais que c'était surprenant concernant Cecil.

-Ouvre l'œil, conseillai-je, mortifié. De toute façon … Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Juste attendre qu'il rentre… Et Julia et Alice ne sont pas trop difficiles à gérer ?

Ma tentative de changer de sujet était piteuse, mais si je laissai l'inquiétude m'envahir, je risquai de craquer et de me mettre moi-même à la recherche de Cecil. Connor parut comprendre cela d'un coup d'œil, car il s'efforça d'embrayer :

-Oh par les dieux ne m'en parle pas. C'est affreux d'essayer de faire des maths avec elles qui foutent un bordel monstre derrière moi.

J'essuyais un petit rire, songeant au boucan qu'on avait pu faire alors que Luke et Abby révisaient leur diplôme il avait quelques années, hurlant les uns contre les autres pour un peu de place et d'intimité et faisant des blagues chacune plus nulle que les autres.

-Ça donne une nouvelle perspective, hein ?

-Mouais, admit Connor en penchant la tête. Du coup Sherman et moi on va à la Grande Maison travailler, au moins on est au calme.

-Sherman ?

-Ouais, le Conseiller-en-chef des « Arès ».

Je lui renvoyais un regard plein d'incompréhension, tant les informations données ne correspondaient pas à celles dont j'avais le souvenir. Le visage de Connor se fendit d'un sourire penaud.

-Ah. Il se peut que … j'ai oublié de te dire que Clarisse est allée à la fac ?

-Sérieusement ?

Connor acquiesça doucement, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

-Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait peut-être de temps en temps mais bon. Du coup Sherman a pris son poste.

-Je vois.

L'information me surprenait en soi, parce que l'année dernière, Clarisse ne s'était pas jointe à Pollux, Katie et moi pour travailler le diplôme pendant les vacances à la Colonie et qu'elle n'était pas une fille que l'on pourrait qualifier de « scolaire ». Puis je me fis la réflexion que ça avait loin d'être mon cas, et que je m'étais échiné ces dernières semaines à réussir un examen de droit, lunettes sur le nez comme le plus fini des intellos.

-Hey bien, la majorité change les demi-dieux …

Connor se trémoussa sur son lit, embarrassé.

-Euh, ouais. Du coup … Bon sang, Travis, je suis vraiment désolé.

-De quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-De ce qui c'est passé à la fin de l'été. Moi qui pète un câble parce que tu vas à la fac et que tu arrêtes la Colonie. C'était puéril et égoïste. Et je sais que je me suis déjà excusé mais … Enfin, c'est que maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été nul. Pardon.

Je le contemplai, estomaqué de voir la contrition emplir son regard, comme s'il était un petit garçon pris en faute. Il était vrai que ces excuses étaient plus sincères et moins contraintes qu'elle ne l'avait étés alors que l'on essayait de voler une voiture à Las Vegas, et elle m'allèrent d'autant droit au cœur que son air triste me le déchira. Je finis par me laisser tomber à côté de lui et à tapoter son épaule.

-Bah, je te l'avais dis que tu comprendrais quand tu aurais mon âge.

Un petit rire secoua la poitrine de Connor.

-Une des nombreuses règles d'or, s'amusa-t-il. Je pense que c'est ça aussi qui m'a fait mal, en un sens. J'ai toujours eu l'idée que, malgré tout, malgré un an de différence … Bah, on était jumeaux. Identiques. Inséparables.

-Hey. (J'ébouriffai ses boucles, lui arrachant un sourire). On est jumeaux, identiques et inséparables. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu passes ton diplôme, pour que tu rentres le plus vite possible à Denver. Je m'ennuie sans toi, ce n'est pas avec Camille que je vais faire des expéditions de vol.

Connor rit à nouveau, plus franchement et d'une façon qui détendit considérablement ses traits.

-On en vrai ce serait moins drôle maintenant qu'on a plus Chelsea à traquer et Dyl …

Il s'interrompit et me jeta un regard presque paniqué alors qu'un coup de poing invisible heurtait mon ventre. Le visage fatigué de la jeune fille à Yellowstone tremblota dans mon esprit mais je m'efforçais de le chasser et de sourire à Connor.

-Et Dylan à éviter, achevai-je courageusement. Oui, sûr que ce serait moins drôle. Je vais plutôt venir à New-York pour qu'on aille dévaliser le Dylan's Candy Bar.

-Tout un symbole. Ça marche.

Il se tut un instant mais je lisais dans ce silence toutes les questions qu'il n'osait pas me poser.

-Je vais bien, assurai-je pour répondre aux interrogations muettes. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mes études pour éviter d'y penser.

-Et y'a pas des jolies filles dans ta fac pour éviter de t'y faire penser ?

J'empourprais, le cœur oscillant entre amusement, tristesse et embarras. Fort heureusement, des coups discrets à la porte m'empêchèrent de répondre à la question malicieuse de mon frère. Chelsea passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte, son sac de voyage pressé contre sa poitrine.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je peux prendre le lit de votre grand-père ?

-Katie n'en veut pas parce qu'elle trouve ça gênant, alors fais-toi plaisir, confirmai-je en sortant mon ordinateur. Si tu veux, Connor va t'aider à changer les draps.

-Pourquoi moi ? s'affola mon frère, se redressant précipitamment.

-Oh, pardon, tu veux nourrir les poules plutôt ?

Connor blêmit devant mon sourire moqueur et se dépêcha de se dresser sur ses pieds avant de m'adresser un dernier regard noir. La fille d'Apollon avait rougi et s'était reculée dans l'ombre comme pour s'y fondre et disparaître.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, fit-t-elle savoir dans un filet de voix.

-Non, c'est trop haut pour toi, soupira Connor en la rejoignant. Allez, on y va.

J'eus un sourire goguenard en les regardant s'éloigner tout les deux et m'ébrouai à mon tour pour sortir dans le couloir. Je fus accueilli par deux visages aux traits asiatiques qui dépassaient de leur chambre, intrigués, et qui suivaient des yeux Chelsea et Connor qui venait de disparaître dans la pièce au bout du couloir.

-Fouineuses.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Alice avant de sourire. Tu crois que je pourrais mettre une poule dans le lit de Connor ?

-Par les dieux, le carnage que ce serait …, évalua Camille avec l'ombre du sourire de la fille d'Hermès. Je crois que j'entends déjà son cri.

L'image que j'avais en tête était en effet hilarante, mais j'étais persuadé que Connor m'en voudrait toute sa vie si je laissais arriver une telle chose. Cependant, une partie de moi ne pouvant résister, je levai les mains et sifflotai doucement en signe d'innocence.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien. En revanche, je peux vous montrer comment les nourrir, c'est toujours utile.

Avec éclat de rire et sourires machiavéliques, les jumelles me suivirent dans les couloirs, heureuse du coup qu'elles fomentaient ensemble sans doute pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

ooo

Les jours passèrent dans la ferme à présent enneigé du Colorado. J'arrivais à rythmer et à occuper de mes journées assez efficacement pour que le rêve sorte totalement de mon esprit. Camille et Alice m'aidaient tout les matins à nourrir les poules et les chevaux et j'avais réussi à leur faire faire quelques longueur au pas et au trot avec Maximus, un étalon gris extraordinairement docile compte tenu de sa taille. Moins téméraire que Camille concernant les chevaux, Alice avait préféré monter la jument Bouton d'Or, plus modeste et moins effrayante en apparence – mais en réalité bien plus teigneuse et moins froussarde. Katie était déjà une cavalière émérite, ce qui était peu surprenant compte tenu du nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé à dos de Pégase avec Castor dans notre jeunesse à la Colonie. Pollux évitait en revanche l'écurie, justement parce qu'elles lui rappelaient trop douloureusement son frère, comme Chelsea qui se méfiait des chevaux depuis que le pégase de Reyna lui avait mis un coup de sabot dans le ventre alors qu'elle tentait de le soigner.

J'aidais presque tout les jours Connor à faire sa dissertation sur _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_, mais mon frère était assez peu réceptif à mon aide et tentait de me convaincre qu'une partie de play-station était plus propice aux vacances. Et Pollux ne m'était d'aucune aide car il profitait de ne pas être chez lui pour passer plus de temps que nécessaire sur les écrans, et j'avais déjà entendu de nombreuses disputes avec Katie concernant les jeux.

-Son père est adorable, alors ça doit venir de sa mère, marmonna-t-il vaguement. Oh non, tu es pénible !

Nous jouions à _Call of duty _dans le salon et je venais de tuer pour la quatrième fois son personnage. Je tripotai machinalement les boutons de ma manette pour créer une nouvelle partie.

-Quoi, le côté « agaçante moralisatrice » ?

-Ce n'est pas si agaçant, la plupart du temps elle a raison, la défendit Pollux. Comme quand elle te dit que tu devrais arrêter de fumer …

-Hey ! Est-ce que tu m'as vu fumer depuis qu'on est arrivé ?

-Ça, c'est parce que Connor t'a menacé et que par les dieux il doit être la seule personne dans ce bas-monde que tu écoutes.

Je souris. Il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Pollux, et c'était bien parce que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir mon petit frère sur le dos pendant tout le séjour que mon paquet de cigarette restait bien caché dans mon sac. Je venais une nouvelle fois de tuer le personnage de Pollux quand Chelsea entra dans la pièce.

-Chelsea, prends sa place ! la suppliai-je en arrachant la manette des mains de Pollux pour la lui tendre. Avec lui c'est trop facile !

-Et c'est ce qu'on appelle un « ami » …

-Hey, tu sors avec mon ancien crush, t'as rien à dire.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé !

Chelsea et moi éclatâmes de rire devant la mine décomposée de Pollux et la jeune fille accepta la manette avec plaisir. Elle était sans doute la meilleure d'entre nous aux jeux vidéos. Je ne savais pas où elle avait pu acquérir une telle dextérité, mais j'étais presque persuadé que Connor était tombé amoureux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dégommer des zombies dans _Call of Duty_.

-Et où est Connor ? s'enquit-t-elle justement en lançant la partie. Il ne veut pas sa revanche ?

-Il dort encore, on a regardé des vidéos débiles jusque tard dans la nuit …

-Ah, c'est ça tes cernes alors …, commenta Pollux avec un froncement de sourcil.

Je hochai la tête en envoyant une slave de balle que Chelsea évita adroitement en se cachant derrière un bâtiment. Je devais avouer que le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas rêver de Dylan avait été de dormir le moins possible. Ce n'était pas franchement efficace : j'avais encore eu quelques visions d'elles, si brèves et si floues que j'en étais venu à me persuader qu'il s'agissait de réels songes. Rien d'aussi précis que Yellowstone. Chelsea paraissait avoir compris ma stratégie et ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'elle me toisa d'un air torve.

-Tu ferais bien de te reposer. Tu te lèves tôt tous les matins. Dors demain, j'aiderais les jumelles à nourrir les bêtes. Oh ! Tu es mort.

Elle venait effectivement de m'envoyer une grenade qui me souffla et me fit perdre tous mes points de vie, de façon si brusque que je ne l'avais pas perçue. Je poussai un grognement et Pollux serra le poing victorieusement, ravi que la jeune fille le venge. Je jetai la manette à mon ami, qui la rattrapa maladroitement.

-Très drôle. Je vais nourrir les chevaux, amusez-vous bien.

-Attends, je viens voir comment tu fais pour te suppléer demain !

Je poussai un soupir, persuadé que Chelsea venait avec moi simplement pour me tirer les vers du nez, mais la ténacité de la fille d'Apollon n'avait d'égale que celle de Dylan. Pollux parut ravi d'enfin jouer seul et de pouvoir dégommer tranquillement des zombies à son humble niveau. Je m'emmitouflai dans mon manteau et m'engouffrai dehors à la suite de Chelsea. Il neigeait dru sur le Colorado à présent : nous étions au pied des Rocheuses et les montagnes amenaient avec elle ses conditions extrêmes. J'aperçus Alice et Camille dans le poulailler et un bref sourire effleura mes lèvres avant que je n'entre dans l'écurie. Maximus piaffa d'impatience en nous voyant arriver.

-Ça va mon grand, on arrive, le rassurai-je en passant une main sur ses naseaux. Chelsea, les granules sont sur l'étagère.

Elle m'aida à remplir copieusement les deux seaux des chevaux mais refusa d'entrer dans les box pour changer l'eau et se hissa souplement sur un ballot de paille, agitant tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide.

-Bon, raconte. Tu rêves toujours ?

-Peut-être, répondis-je succinctement en mettant une pelle de crottin dans un seau. Ça te tuerait de m'aider ?

-Oh non, tu fais ça si bien. Mais du coup ?

J'achevai de nettoyer le box de Maximus et lui flattait l'encolure. Le cheval souffla par ses nasaux et donna un coup de sa tête sur mon épaule. Je vis Chelsea se figer et passer une main inquiète sur sa bouche, mais je souris avec quiétude. Il avait beau faire près d'un mètre quatre-vingt au garrot, Maximus était un cheval adorable. Je passai un bras par dessus son encolure et fixai Chelsea avec effronterie. La jeune fille grimaça.

-C'est ça, fais ton malin. On en reparlera si un jour tu te trouves devant Dylan en bafouillant comme un gamin.

Mes doigts se figèrent sur la crinière grise de Maximus. Chelsea trouva le courage de s'avancer jusque la porte pour m'observer à travers ses cils, ennuyée.

-Travis, si tu rêves encore de Dylan …

-Tu rêves de Dylan ?

Je sursautai si violemment que Maximus s'ébroua et émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un rire. Camille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur la poignée, devant une Alice qui tenait une poule gloussante et remuante contre elle. Toutes deux me contemplaient les yeux écarquillés, l'une par le choc, l'autre par l'amusement.

-Comme c'est mignon, ricana Alice en pressant un peu plus la poule contre elle.

-Ce n'est pas mignon ! protesta vertement Camille. Ce sont quels genres de rêves ?

Je fusillai Chelsea du regard. Elle était l'unique à savoir pour les rêves, même Connor l'ignorais. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais, jusqu'à qu'Alice ne lâche d'un ton mutin :

-C'est pour ça que Connor dit que tu prononces son nom dans ton sommeil …

-Quoi ?!

-Quels genres de rêves ? insista Camille, les yeux plissés.

-Le genre qui ne durent qu'une demi-seconde et qui ne sont pas importants, marmonnai-je, embarrassé par les trois paires d'yeux braqués sur moi. Fin de l'histoire.

Les yeux de Camille se pissèrent tant qu'ils se réduisirent à deux fentes.

-C'est en raisonnant comme ça qu'Alice et moi on s'est perdue, rappela-t-elle durement. Si on avait fait confiance à nos rêves …

-Il a dit que ça ne durait qu'une demi-seconde, et je pense que Travis a assez d'expérience pour reconnaître un rêve de demi-dieux, rétorqua Alice, assise sur un seau retourné à essayer de tranquilliser la poule. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, hein ? La chercher ? Elle a choisi d'aller dans le Canada, ça ne le concerne plus, maintenant.

-S'il en rêve, c'est que c'est important ! protesta Camille. C'est qu'il lui est peut-être arriver quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle …

-Elle se débrouillera toute seule ! De toute manière, Travis dit que ce ne sont que des rêves alors …

-Les filles, ça suffit ! exigeai-je en claquant la porte du boxe pour donner plus de poids à mes mots. On se calme, il n'y a rien à discuter.

-Tu es sûr ? répliqua tout de même Chelsea.

Je poussai un gros soupir. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation, de voir cette lueur entre espoirs et colère dans les yeux de la fille d'Apollon et les yeux inquisiteurs de Camille. Et pire que tout, je ne supportais plus cette chose qui battait frénétiquement des ailes chaque fois que le nom de Dylan était évoqué. Cela m'épuisait plus qu'autre chose, d'autant que les visions s'étaient faites courtes et illisibles – pas de quoi espérer.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi, et que la créature qui battait désespérément des ailes dans ma poitrine. Cependant, si je la laissai s'échapper, c'en était fini de moi.

-J'en suis sûr, affirmai-je en mettant dans ma voix toute la conviction dont j'étais capable. Et si ça change, vous serez les premières averties.

Je m'adressai plus particulièrement à Chelsea et Camille, qui avaient toute deux bien connu Dylan et souffert de son départ. Elles échangèrent un regard dubitatif, mais finirent par s'accorder pour me faire confiance. Alice s'aligna sur sa sœur et sauta sur ses pieds, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Parfait ! Maintenant ferme de tes petits yeux chastes, il ne faudrait pas que tu voies ça !

Riant d'avance de sa bêtise, Alice serra la poule indignée contre elle et se précipita dehors. Camille se dépêcha de la suivre, lui hurlant de l'attendre et qu'elle allait tout faire foirer sans elle et je leur emboitai le pas avant que Chelsea ne puisse m'interroger d'avantage. Je frottai mes yeux irrités par la fatigue, songeant avec désespoir que j'avais encore un chapitre entier de droit des affaires à réviser si je voulais m'en tenir à mon planning et qu'après cela il faudrait que je force Connor à se mettre à sa dissertation. Par les dieux, je n'aurais jamais songé être un jour obnubilé ainsi par les études …

Lorsque je passai la porte de la ferme, un feu flamboyait dans la cheminée, attisé par une Katie qui avait l'air de s'être battue contre la suie et le bois tant son visage et ses vêtements en étaient recouverts. Une agréable odeur flottait depuis la cuisine qui fit grouiller sourdement mon ventre, et me fis me féliciter d'avoir emmener Pollux dans mes bagages. Alice et Camille s'étaient faufilées dans le salon pour préparer à la poule à sa mission et Katie jeta un regard dérouté au gallinacé qui se débattait toujours dans les bras de ma sœur.

-Ne pose pas de question, je ne veux pas avoir les réponses, la prévins-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour houspiller les filles.

-Mais enfin …

-Des « Hermès », que veux-tu. Laisse leur potentiel s'exprimer, sinon elles vont devenir infernales. C'est pourquoi le feu ?

Katie essuya une trace de suie sur sa joue, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'étaler d'avantage.

-C'est mieux que de mettre le chauffage, fit-t-elle valoir en se redressant. Et ça pourrait permettre de faire des offrandes aux dieux. Je n'en ai pas fait une seule depuis que je suis partie de la Colonie.

J'eus un sourire attendri en resongeant à ce rituel immuable de la Colonie depuis des millénaires qui consistait à jeter une partie de repas dans un brasero pour le dédier aux dieux. Mon père n'avait pas répondu à toutes mes prières durant ces années, mais ce qu'il avait dernièrement méritait bien que je l'honore un peu.

-Bonne idée, approuvai-je avec un hochement de tête. Je vais réviser en haut, vous me prévenez quand on mange ?

Katie acquiesça brièvement et je montai les marches quatre à quatre. Connor dormait toujours dans notre chambre, la bouche ouverte laissant échapper un filet de bave qui formait une auréole sombre sur l'oreiller, et je me dépêchai de récupérer mes fiches avant de m'isoler dans le grenier, de loin l'endroit le plus calme de la fermette et le plus lumineux avec ces grandes fenêtres qui perçaient les toits. Je m'installai sur un vieux sofa dont la couleur verte était passée, mes fiches à la main et les lunettes plantées sur mon nez. J'eus le temps d'assimiler une partie des définitions avant que mes yeux ne papillonnent et que ma tête ne parte inexorablement vers l'arrière et ne rencontre le dossier, vaincue par la fatigue accumulée et les mots qu'elle faisait danser devant mes yeux.

Deux secondes. Ce fut ce qu'il fallut à mon esprit pour basculer dans le songe.

Cela commença par un rêve absurde où une poule dansait le _french cancan_ avec Connor. Puis entre les caquètements et la musique, des ondulations me firent percevoir des paysages et des sons différents. A intervalles irréguliers, comme une sorte de grésillement, d'image qui refusait de se figer, le visage d'une fille aux cheveux noirs se superposait à celui de Connor, bien plus grave, bien plus fatigué, crispé par la concentration. Bientôt leurs deux corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre et la danse de cabaret se mua en danse de guerrier. La fille virevoltait littéralement, au bord d'un lac avec une forêt de pins verts pour seul horizon. _Je connais cet endroit,_ songea-je distraitement en avisant les eaux limpides du lac, et surtout les montagnes qui se reflétaient à la surface. L'image tremblota encore, et la majorette que tenait Connor fut remplacée par un arc décoré de plume dont une flèche se décrocha pour se ficher dans la poule. Mais lorsque la poule tomba aux pieds de la fille, ce n'en était plus une, mais un immense volatile aux plumes blanches et grise et à l'iris rouge qui me fixait d'un œil vide. La fille avait déjà réarmé son arc, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en faire usage, le bec d'un autre oiseau se referma sur son bras.

La fille hurla.

Connor aussi.

Je me redressai précipitamment, complétement désorienté, incapable de discerner la réalité du rêve. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que quelqu'un s'époumonait comme un beau diable et que le cri se répercutait dans ma tête en prenant à chaque écho une voix différente. Je papillonnai des yeux, me les frottant pour me réveiller plus efficacement. Mes fiches s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol : j'avais dû les lâcher pendant mon sommeil. L'esprit embrouillé, je les ramassais alors que le cri en bas ne discontinuait pas. Aucun doute à présent, c'était la voix de Connor. Pourtant, celui de la fille résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles alors que je titubais jusqu'aux escaliers. En bas, le chaos était encore plus indescriptible que dans ma tête. La première chose que je vis furent les jumelles, écroulées l'une contre l'autre, complétement hilares. Chelsea et Pollux s'étaient accoudés à la porte de ma chambre et fixaient l'intérieur avec amusement. Des plaintes et cris indistincts se faisaient entendre de la chambre, ainsi qu'un caquètement perplexe. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

-Vous êtes infernales, lançai-je aux jumelles.

-De ta part, je considère ça comme un compliment, s'esclaffa Alice en essuyant une larme que l'hilarité lui avait arrachée.

-JE VOUS HAIS ! s'égosilla Connor depuis la chambre. ALLEZ TOUS EN ENFER ! VIREZ CA DE MA CHAMBRE !

-Cotte-cotte ?

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre et cette fois je joignis mon rire à celui des autres. Connor était debout sur son lit, plaqué contre un coin de la pièce comme s'il voulait se fondre dans les murs de papier peint et y disparaître. Livide, il fixait la bestiole aux plumes rousses qui l'observait d'un œil vide avec une terreur absolue. Elle ne faisait qu'émettre quelques gloussements diffus mais qui chaque fois arrachèrent un gémissement à Connor, qui s'écrasait un peu plus contre le mur.

-_C'est lui l'engeance des poulailler, un monstre sournois et rusé – ergots pointu bec acéré votre vie ne tient qu'à un dé_, chantonna moqueusement Pollux. _C'est le laridé du poulet, dansez, dansez si vous le pouvez … _

-Mais arrête ! Travis, sors la de là !

La scène avait beau être cocasse, j'avais horreur de voir cette frayeur sur le visage de mon petit frère – aussi absurde soit la frayeur. Aussi pris-je chacune des jumelles par les cheveux et les tirai jusque la chambre sous leurs protestations.

-Vous avez su la mettre ici, vous saurez l'en débarrasser.

-C'était trop tentant, gloussa Alice en récupérant la poule. Tu ne veux pas lui dire en revoir ?

Elle prit le gallinacée à bout de bras, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu avancer vers Connor, qui s'était déjà recroquevillé, je la saisis sèchement par le col et la fit, elle et sa poule, sortir de la pièce. Toujours secouée par un fou rire, les jumelles consentirent à ce que la poule rejoigne son poulailler et Connor descendit de son lit avec les miettes de dignité que la scène lui avait laissé. Ses joues livides s'étaient empourprées.

-J'ai connu mieux comme réveil, gémit-t-il en me dépassant, mortifié.

-Boh, tu te vengeras.

Les yeux noisette de mon frère flamboyèrent et son visage fut animé d'une hargne nouvelle.

-Par les dieux, et au centuple ! Je n'ai pas été la chercher aux Enfers pour qu'elle mette une poule dans ma chambre ! Travis, la guerre est déclarée !

-Bon sang, dans quoi elles ont mis les pieds, marmonnai-je alors que Connor descendait les escaliers d'un pas raide.

-Et le pire c'est que tu vas être mis à contribution, évalua Pollux avec l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de donner un coup de coude à Chelsea. Tu vas pouvoir avoir une idée de ce que c'était la Colonie.

-RIP mes révisions de droit des affaires, petit ange vaincu par la nécessité de la guerre.

Chelsea éclata de rire et je les suivis dans l'escalier. Maintenant que les cris s'étaient tus et que l'effervescence était redescendue ne subsistait que les vagues indistinctes du rêve que j'avais pu faire lorsque j'étais assoupi dans le grenier. Attendant que Pollux finisse le repas, je me surpris à éplucher internet et la carte des environs pour reconnaître l'endroit que j'avais pu apercevoir. L'espoir en moi battait si fort ses ailes que je n'entendais plus que ça, et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je trouvais. J'avais été persuadé de reconnaître les montagnes sur le coup, ces montagnes qui avaient été l'horizon de mon enfance. _Par les dieux … _

-Les Rocheuses, soufflai-je, saisi. Et le lac … Ça ressemble au Rocky Montain National Park … C'est … C'est vraiment pas loin …

Je fis pivoter mon téléphone pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du Colorado. Le parc se trouvait au nord ouest de Denver, à peut-être une ou deux heures de route en voiture. Et bien plus au sud de Yellowstone. Augmentant quelque peu la vision pour avoir une image des Etats-Unis, je pus retracer un itinéraire invisible entre Vancouver et Denver qui passerait par les deux parcs dans lesquels j'avais entraperçu Dylan.

Par les dieux, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Dylan revenait sur ses terres ancestrales.

Mes entrailles se contractèrent douloureusement. Les Rocheuses n'étaient pas la seule chose qui m'avait été familier dans ce rêve. Maintenant que je prenais chaque élément à froid, je me souvenais parfaitement avoir croisé un jour le chemin de ses immenses oiseaux au cri si strident qu'ils m'en avaient percé les tympans, un après-midi ensoleillé à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du nom de ces affreux volatiles qui avait transformé une course de char déjà mal embarquée en chaos total, mais je me souvenais que l'ont avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'oiseaux mangeurs de chair humaine qui avait été l'un des travaux d'Hercule.

-Connor ?

-Hum ?

Mon frère évacuait la frayeur et la frustration en dégommant quelques zombies sur _Call of Duty_. Chelsea le battait à plate couture, mais cela ne paraissait pas le déranger, du moment qu'il pouvait cribler de balle les morts-vivants.

-Tu te souviens de la course de char ? Celle organisée par Tantale ?

-Oh ce massacre, maugréa Connor en fronçant les sourcils. Comment l'oublier …

-Tu te souviens du nom des oiseaux qui nous ont attaqués à la fin ?

Connor poussa un petit ricanement sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Il est marqué « Annabeth Chase » sur mon front ?

-Stymphale ! cria Pollux depuis la cuisine. C'était les oiseaux de Stymphale !

-Merci, au moins un ici qui a de la mémoire, soupirai-je en reportant mon attention sur ma carte.

Chelsea et Connor s'étaient désintéressés de moi pour se concentrer sur le jeu, et Pollux faisait des allés-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger pour dresser le repas. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, le parc était immense et jalonné de nombreux lacs … J'étais incapable de la localiser … _Si près, mais si loin. Et en danger_.

J'étais incapable de la rejoindre, de l'aider sans savoir où elle était. Je n'avais aucune solution. Les messages-Iris étaient si capricieux ces derniers temps qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables : je ne pouvais pas la contacter. Alors je fis la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir : je pris quelques tranches du rôti cuisiné par Pollux, et les jetai une à une dans le feu. A mon père, pour qu'elle protège cette pauvre fille sur les routes. A Perséphone, pour qu'elle vienne en aide à son enfant. A Apollon, pour qu'il guide ses flèches. A Arès, pour qu'il lui donne la force. A Aphrodite, parce que l'amour ne devait pas mourir ainsi, impuissant. Je fixai les tranches se consumer et humai une vague odeur délicieuse que sentait les dieux lorsque offrande leur était faite, les entrailles rongée par l'angoisse. C'était terriblement insignifiant …

Elle m'avait brisé le cœur, pourtant ça n'empêchait pas tout mon être de trembler à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Ne rester que prier. Et espérer qu'un rêve vienne me visiter ce soir.

ooo

L'heure suivante avait été d'une longueur affreuse. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que mon estomac était incapable d'accepter la moindre nourriture et je jetai le contenu de mon assiette dans le feu, espérant que cela pousserait les dieux à agir, et à agir vite. L'agitation finit par se voir, et j'avais fini par avouer à mi-voix à Connor ce que j'avais vu pendant mon assoupissement dans le grenier. Il m'avait écouté patiemment, les lèvres pincées. Il avait fini par entériner tout ce que je savais déjà : je ne pouvais rien pour elle si je ne savais pas où elle était. Nous avions presque deux heures de routes jusqu'aux bordures du Rocky Montain National Park : même si j'y allais, j'arriverais trop tard. Comprenant que j'étais bien trop nerveux et agité pour rester dans la ferme à tourner tel un lion en cage, il m'emmena faire une balade à cheval pour m'aérer l'esprit. Nous avions scellé Maximus et Bouton d'Or dans un silence lourd et les premiers galops dans les immensités du Colorado furent aussi libérateurs que pesants. J'avais toujours adoré monté et j'étais plutôt bon cavalier. Malheureusement à la Colonie, Silena Beauregard ne m'avait jamais laissé approché les pégases à cause de je-ne-savais quelle blague idiote que j'avais pu faire. Peu importait, les chevaux de mon grand-père et les plaines au pied des Rocheuses me contentaient. Connor avait fini par se mettre au pas et après avoir fait faire quelques cercles au trop à Maximus, je me portai à sa hauteur. Son visage était fermé et son regard sombre, et mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot …

La bouche de Connor se tordit et il finit par hausser les épaules.

-Bah, t'es juste fou d'elle. Ça se conçoit, c'est la seule fille avec laquelle j'ai senti que tu pouvais construire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est la seule qui a été capable de faire tourner en bourrique. Ah, les parties de cache-cache dans Denver …

Malgré ma tourmente, un sourire effleura mes lèvres. Connor disait vrai. En un sens, Dylan avait été l'une des rares personnes à me battre sur mon terrain. Cela m'avait agacé. Et je l'avais aimé pour ça.

-Mais ?

Connor poussa un gros soupir.

-Mais je ne sais pas. Admettons qu'elle s'en sorte et qu'elle soit effectivement en route vers Denver … Je n'ai rien contre Dylan. Tu as raison, elle est moins détestable quand on la connaît un peu mieux, je respecte son parcours, et elle a tout l'humour qu'il manquait à Katie. Mais elle choisit de revenir à Denver, avant de changer d'avis et de suivre Clopin … et maintenant elle revient ? Travis, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. J'ai peur si elle revient … qu'elle regrette et que tout recommence.

Je méditai les paroles de mon frère, à la fois comme un écho de mes propres peurs et des peurs que je ne voulais pas écouter. L'espoir battait si fort en moins que je n'entendais à présent plus que lui.

-Et puis il y a toi, insista Connor. Elle ne peut pas revenir comme ça et … que tout soit pardonné. Ce serait trop facile, Travis.

Avec raideur, je hochai la tête. Ça aussi, j'en avais conscience. Je savais que si, par miracle, tout finissait bien, des discussions auraient lieu – avec Chelsea, avec Camille … - et qu'elles seraient loin d'être aisées. En un sens, je ne savais réellement que penser du retour de Dylan et ce que cela pouvait signifier pour moi, mais je repoussai l'idée. Le futur-Travis s'en chargerait en fonction de comment cela se sera passé. Mais le Travis du présent était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive malheur à Dylan. Touts les sentiments que j'avais refoulé pendant des moins refaisaient si brusquement surface que j'en avais le tournis.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir non plus.

Connor me contempla longuement, les mains crispées sur les rênes de Bouton d'Or. Pendant un long moment, on entendit plus que les sabots de chevaux qui fendaient la neige à intervalles réguliers. Cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant et cela régularisa les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

-Mouais, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas mérité ça non plus, murmura Connor avant d'ébrouer Bouton d'Or. Allez viens, on rentre. On fait la course ?

Je ne m'offusquai même pas de le voir partir devant et lançai Maximus au galop. Au terme d'une course haletante, la puissance et les longues jambes de l'étalon finirent par avoir raison de la fourberie de Bouton d'Or et j'arrivai en tête à la ferme grand-paternelle. La jument parut totalement éreintée à la fin de sa chevauchée : elle n'était plus toute jeune et chaque effort lui coûtait. Je fus surpris de constater que Pollux nous attendait à l'extérieur de la ferme, les mains dans les poches, l'air agité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit immédiatement Connor en descendant pour décharger Bouton d'Or de son poids.

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, répondit Pollux d'un ton prudent. On va dire qu'on a … du nouveau …

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'échangeai un regard avec Connor. Sans même prendre le temps d'attacher les chevaux, nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte, le cœur battant la chamade. Une profonde agitation régnait dans la pièce : presque tout le monde s'était réuni autour du canapé, où quelqu'un assez menu était allongé. J'eus le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux noir et l'espoir s'embrasa en moi, si fort que j'oubliai la politesse la plus élémentaire et écartai brusquement Katie de mon chemin. Mais cela ne fit que me découvrir le visage pâle et fatigué de Nico Di Angelo.

-Salut, Travis, croassa-t-il en levant une main. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Arrête de parler, grogna la personne derrière lui.

Will Solace, reconnus-je avec stupeur alors que le fils d'Apollon appliquait des mains illuminées par le pouvoir paternel sur le front de Nico. Chelsea apparut en trombe dans la pièce, tendant à Will une gourde et un sachet d'ambroisie.

-On a plus grand-chose, avoua-t-elle. J'espère que ça suffira …

-Ça suffira s'il arrête les bêtises, rétorqua vertement Will.

Un lent sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Nico.

-Tiens, voilà le docteur qui grogne …

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Je fus reconnaissant à mon frère de poser la question qui refusait de franchir mes lèvres. Je considérai Nico silencieusement, le cœur lourd d'espoirs et de peurs. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel demi-dieux. C'était le fils du dieu de la Mort. C'était le demi-frère par alliance de Dylan. Le regard sombre de Nico croisa le mien et je vis une étincelle d'embraser dans ses prunelles. Repoussant Will d'une main, il agrippa mon col de l'autre et se mit à me secouer.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à écouter tes rêves, Alatir ?!

-Hey ! protesta Connor en m'arrachant à sa prise.

-On n'était pas sûr que c'était des vrais rêves ! me défendit Chelsea. Comment on aurait pu le savoir ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu, ragea Camille.

-Tu sais quelque chose ?

Nico me jeta un regard noir, mais l'effet fut gâché par Will qui lui enfonça un morceau d'ambroisie dans la bouche sans forme de sommation. Contrarié, le fils d'Hadès mâcha avec une lenteur exaspérante qui faillit me faire perdre mes nerfs.

-Di Angelo !

-Ça va ! s'exaspéra-t-il en essuyant les miettes sur ses lèvres, avant de lever un regard torve sur Will. La prochaine fois, préviens.

-La prochaine fois, ne fais pas de vol d'Ombres de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres en moins de vingt-quatre heures !

-Will ! éclatai-je en pointant un index menaçant sur le fils d'Apollon. Ferme la un peu et laisse le parler !

Ce fut au tour de Will de me fusiller du regard, mais ses yeux s'abaissèrent vite sur Nico. En temps ordinaire, c'était un garçon calme et nonchalant, qui prenait chaque tournant de la vie avec sérénité alors je m'étonnais de le voir si agité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, la mine contrariée.

-Vas-y, grogna-t-il finalement. On n'est pas venu ici pour rien …

-Ça concerne Dylan ? interrogea immédiatement Camille. Allez petit prince, on t'écoute !

Nico tenta de se redresser, mais Will appuya une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir en position allongée. Le Vol d'Ombre paraissait avoir temps épuisé le fils d'Hadès qu'il ne protesta pas.

-Dylan, admit Nico d'une voix qui se mourrait. Reçu un message de la belle-mère …

-Perséphone ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Déjà ses yeux papillonnaient et je ne pus me retenir de m'asseoir à ses côtés pour l'agripper par le tee-shirt et le secouer comme un prunier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

-Quoi ?!

-Tiens encore deux minutes, Di Angelo ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Perséphone ?

Pour toute réponse, Nico poussa un grognement et sortit un morceau de papier de ma poche.

-Il est encore temps …

J'eus juste le temps de le saisir avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pour de bons, ne roule sur le côté et ne se mette à ronfler de façon sonore. Will soupira profondément.

-C'est peut-être mieux qu'il dorme. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai agrippé au dernier moment pour qu'il ne parte pas sans moi, il n'a pas …

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? le coupa Connor à mon adresse.

Je m'étais jeté sur les quelques mots griffonnés, les mains si crispés sur la feuille que celle-ci en tremblait. Ma poitrine se comprima.

_Je ne sais pas ce que fout Iris, les messages ne passent pas. Je vais demander à Hermès d'aller lui mettre un grand coup de pied là où je pense. Bref. Travis n'a pas hérité de la rapidité de son père alors je me tourne vers toi. Aide ta demi-sœur puisque je ne peux pas le faire et que lui s'obstine à faire l'autruche. Shadow Mountain. Frappe le fils d'Hermès de ma part. _

_Ton infernale belle-mère (une offrande ne serait pas de trop). _

-C'est Perséphone qui t'envoyait les rêves, souffla Chelsea, qui lisait par dessus mon épaule, la voix rauque. Alors Dylan est vraiment en train de rentrer …

Je serrai le poing, y emprisonnant les quelques mots de Perséphone qui se chiffonnèrent en un froissement. Trop d'émotions tourbillonnaient en moi pour que j'y voie claire. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pris les rêves au sérieux et de les avoir ignorer pour me préserver. J'étais en colère contre Perséphone, à la fois la plus à même et la plus coincée pour aider sa fille, réduite par les lois absurdes des Dieux à l'impuissance. Et surtout, la panique menaçait de me submerger. Cela faisait à présent près de trois heures que j'avais fait le rêve de Dylan attaquée par les oiseaux de Stymphale. Par les dieux, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver en trois heures de temps … ? Je vrillai un regard ardent sur Will.

-Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas allés directement ?

-Nico voulait te prévenir, répondit tranquillement le fils d'Apollon sans se formaliser de mon ton agressif. Et il a trop présumé de sa force, je pense qu'il se sentait capable de venir ici, et de vous y amener dans la foulée … (Il contempla Nico en secouant la tête). Quel idiot parfois …

-Un idiot effectivement ! s'écria Camille, folle de rage. Evidemment que vous auriez dû y aller directement, ce n'est pas … Travis, _qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

Je m'étais levé d'un bond, tremblant, le poing serré sur le mot de Perséphone. Trop de choses se bousculait dans ma tête pour que j'aie les idées claires, et le sang battait si fort à mes tempes que je n'entendais plus que ça. Ce fut à peine si je m'entendis lâcher :

-Je vais la chercher.

Il eut alors un long silence, un silence pendant lesquels résonnèrent les mots que j'avais prononcé telle une terrible sentence. Tous me fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis le silence éclata dans une tempête de protestation :

-Travis, enfin ! s'étonna Pollux, ouvertement déconcerté.

-Non mais tu es fou ?! m'admonesta Katie.

-Tu ne sais même pas où elle est, ni comment la rejoindre, enchérit Chelsea avec fatalisme. Travis, ça ne sert à rien, elle est même peut-être …

Le mot ne parut pas vouloir franchir ses lèvres et il me porta un coup au cœur. Mais je me raccrochai désespérément à ce que j'avais laissé échapper Nico dans un filet de voix avant de s'endormir : « il est encore temps ». Le fils de la mort l'aurait senti si Dylan était descendue aux Enfers. Je rouvris mon poing et défroissai le papier qui contenait mon unique indice. Ça restait vague, mais ça l'était infiniment moins que ce à quoi j'avais eu accès jusque là … Connor se pencha pour lire par dessus mon épaule.

-Shadow Mountain … C'est à côté de Grand Lake …

-Je vois parfaitement où c'est.

Katie me jeta un regard circonspect.

-Et tu veux y aller ?

-Mais enfin ça ne va pas la tête ? se récria Alice. Après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Toi tu n'as rien à dire ! protesta vertement Camille. Elle est descendue aux Enfers pour nous aider à te sauver, alors que ce n'était pas son combat !

-Alors ça pardonne tout ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! Je dis juste que …

Je n'attendis pas la fin de la phrase de Camille pour faire volte-face et m'éloigner en direction de la porte. Les jumelles continuèrent de s'égosiller dans le salon, devant un Will qui tentait de les faire taire pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Nico, et au final seuls Connor, Chelsea et Pollux me suivirent. J'eus le temps de préparer un sac avec une petite bouteille de nectar et des vivres avant que la fille d'Apollon n'agrippe ma manche pour me faire ralentir.

-En un sens Alice a raison, Travis. Tu ne lui dois rien, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, Perséphone est mauvaise de compter sur toi …

-Alors quoi ? m'exaspérai-je en remontant la fermeture éclaire de mon manteau. Je la laisse crever au bord du lac ?

La lèvre inférieure de Chelsea trembla et elle porta son poing au creux de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient troublés, parcourus de milles émotions différentes qui semblaient la paralyser totalement. Je comprenais son état, mais moi cela me mettait sur générateur. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais devenir fou. Mais j'avais besoin d'un dernier avis, un ultime aval avant de m'élancer dehors, dans le froid et l'inconnu. Je plantai un regard désespéré dans celui de mon frère, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'ils comprenaient et qu'il ne serait pas assez idiot pour m'en empêcher. Connor resta longuement muet. Il était le seul à ne pas s'être prononcé, à être resté silencieux quand tout le monde vitupérait. L'un des seuls à garder son calme. Je réussis à lire quelques petites choses dans ses prunelles et dans la crispation de ses traits – qu'il lui en voulait pour moi, qu'il comprenait, qu'il avait peur pour moi. Son silence s'éternisait tant que Pollux fut forcé de dire :

-Connor … enfin, tu ne peux pas le laisser …

Un léger sourire retroussa les lèvres de mon frère et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. L'étincelle dans les yeux de Connor, je la connaissais si bien qu'elle était une partie de moi. Evidemment qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

-Ah ouais ? On parie ? Attention ! ajouta-t-il à mon adresse, voyant qu'un large sourire avait fendu mon visage. J'ai des conditions ! Je viens, et pas de folies ! Katie ! cria-t-il ensuite. Les clefs de ton van !

-QUOI ?!

La fille de Déméter émergea du salon, proprement scandalisée. Visiblement, elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde disposée à nous laisser son van et nous le fit vertement comprendre en brandissant un index menaçant sous mon nez.

-C'est absolument hors de question ! La dernière fois que je t'ai prêté quelque chose Alatir, c'était mon lecteur MP3 et tu as trouvé le moyen de le bousiller !

-Je ferais attention, promis. Sur le Styx.

-En allant castagner contre les oiseaux de Stymphale ? Tu auras beau me jurer tout ce que tu veux, ça va ruiner mon van ! Non, hors de question, débrouille-toi !

-De toute manière il est HS, nous avoua Pollux. Il a refusé de démarrer quand j'ai voulu aller à l'épicerie tout à l'heure …

Le visage de Katie et Connor se décomposèrent totalement. Le van de la jeune fille était notre unique moyen de locomotion. Fort heureusement, l'adrénaline que mon cœur pompait dans mes veines me donnait l'énergie de rebondir assez rapidement, et un plan de secourt assez foireux se dessina dans mon esprit au moment où Katie se jetait sur son petit-ami, hors d'elle.

-Comment ça mon van est HS ?!

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est l'important, ironisa Connor. Bon, il va falloir …

-Ça va aller, affirmai-je avec bien plus de conviction que je n'en ressentais réellement, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Il va falloir que tu restes, Bouton d'Or est bien trop fatiguée.

-Bouton d'Or, mais de quoi tu … ? Oh, oh non ! Travis, ici !

Mais je m'étais déjà précipité dehors. Le soleil avait lentement entamé son déclin et éclairait les monts escarpés des Rocheuses, et des nuages menaçaient de poindre leur nez par delà les pics. Maximus était resté devant la ferme, ses sabots marquant la neige glacée avec une sorte d'impatience, mais Bouton d'Or paraissait s'être trainée jusque son boxe, épuisée. Je sortis la pomme que j'avais empoché pour la donner au cheval, qui en arracha une partie d'un coup brusque de mâchoire. Je lui flattai l'encolure.

-Prends des forces mon grand. Je vais te solliciter.

-Ça je ne suis pas d'accord ! me prévint Connor en me rejoignant, suivi de Chelsea. Travis, Shadow Mountain c'est à plus d'une heure en voiture, alors à cheval …

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'à pied.

-Travis c'est de la folie, renchérit Chelsea avec un sanglot dans la voix. Si les oiseaux sont encore là …

Je fouillai les affaires et sortis l'enceinte portable de Katie que j'avais eu le temps de voler dans la cuisine. Le grognement que Connor poussa sonnait comme une résignation.

-De la musique dissonnante. C'est comme ça que Percy et Annabeth avaient fait … C'est pas idiot.

-Je le sais, répondis-je en rangeant l'enceinte. Je suis peut-être inconscient, mais pas complétement idiot.

Là dessus, je mis le pied à l'étrier et m'élevai sur Maximus. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'équiper correctement, mais je n'avais pas le temps et j'avais la main assez sûre en équitation pour que cela ne m'handicape pas. L'étalon piaffa en devinant qu'il partait en balade et ses sabots martelèrent le sol avec impatience. Connor me fixait, entre angoisse et colère, mais finit par s'éloigner d'un pas raide, comme résigné.

-Je n'approuve pas, répéta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

J'eus un triste sourire. Je n'étais pas sûr d'approuver non plus – c'était complétement irréfléchi, inconscient. Mais j'étais descendu aux Enfers pour sauver ma sœur. Je pouvais bien faire une chevauchée folle pour sauver la fille que j'aimais.

-Tu avais dis ça aussi pour la fac, lui rappelai-je avec l'ombre de ma malice. Et pourtant j'ai eu raison ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni même observer sa réaction, je fis faire demi-tour à Maximus et l'élançai au galop. Avec un hennissement de jouissance, l'étalon s'en donna à cœur joie. Le vent glaciale fouetta mon visage et chassa la tempête qui faisait rage dans mon esprit depuis que j'avais fait ce rêve dans le grenier, jetant un éclairage cru sur les dernières décisions que je venais de prendre.

J'avais conscience de l'absurdité de la chose. Mais j'avais conscience aussi de mon cœur qui cognait dans ma poitrine et ne faisait qu'un cri vers Dylan. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, qu'elle ait choisi Clopin plutôt que moi, la route plutôt que ces terres ancestrales. Ça ne méritait pas que je laisse. Ça ne méritait pas que je l'abandonne. Les ailes qui battaient en moi depuis des semaines, prisonnières de mon aveuglement, prirent enfin leur plein envol, s'échappèrent de ma cage thoracique avec un cri de triomphe et s'envolèrent, m'entrainant dans leur folie.


	18. Chapter 18 : Je suis né

Pour ce chapitre, je n'avais aucune idée de titre, alors j'ai mis une citation du dessin animé _Spirit_ qui va bien avec l'esprit du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :_ Je__ suis né ici, sur cette terre qu'on allait appeler "ce bon vieux Far-Ouest". Mais pour mes semblables, elle était éternelle. Sans commencement ni fin, sans frontière, entre le sol et le ciel. Comme le vent, dans l'herbe à bison, notre place était ici, et elle le serait pour toujours._

Il me fallut peu de temps avant de pénétrer les premières fourrés d'arbre qui jalonnait le pied des Rocheuses, et encore moins pour entrer dans les premiers parcs nationaux. J'avais un sens de l'orientation assez solide pour me repérer dans les forêts et en l'absence de route et une très bonne vision de l'itinéraire à emprunter. L'important ne serait pas le chemin, mais que faire une fois arrivé. Et plus le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, plus Maximus et moi nous rapprochions du Rocky Mountain National Park, moins cela semblait clair dans mon esprit. J'ignorais totalement ce que j'allais trouver en arrivant à Shadow Mountain, un mont isolé en bordure sud du Grand Lake. Dylan ? Mais dans quel état ? Et si c'était dans un bon, comment réagirait-elle à ma venue ?

Et malgré tout, malgré cette épique chevauchée entamée, j'ignorais moi-même comment j'allais réagir face à Dylan. Malgré mon désir de lui venir en aide, de refuser qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal, la douleur de son départ pulsait toujours sourdement en moi. Elle m'avait trahi en un sens. Elle m'avait fait miroité quelque chose pour le briser ensuite et m'avait laissé totalement désemparé dans ce parc de Los Angeles. J'avais été triste, en colère, trahi. J'avais refoulé tout cela dans le travail, d'abord en cherchant une solution pour tous les enfants de la Cour puis dans mes études, m'y plongeant pour éviter à mes sentiments d'éclater et à moi de souffrir. Mais à présent qu'elle était en route vers moi et moi vers elle, tout refaisait brutalement surface et se mélangeait désagréablement à ma profonde inquiétude pour elle.

Je fis faire une pause à Maximus en arrivant à Apache Pick, en plein cœur d'une forêt danse qui rendait ma progression difficile. Mais c'était le chemin le plus direct : suivre la route m'aurait fait faire un sacré détour, sans compter le regard des curieux. J'avais fait près de la moitié du chemin, une cinquantaine de kilomètres et Maximus commençait à fatiguer après presque une heure entre trot et galop. J'avais moi-même les jambes raides après la chevauchée et une fois que mon esprit ne fut plus concentré sur l'équitation, il vagabondait vers des pensées qui, quelques qu'elles soient, me tordaient le ventre. Je m'assis à même le sol pendant que Maximus s'abreuvait à un ruisseau qui coulait depuis le pic, l'esprit et les veines en ébullition. Je m'adossai contre un arbre, la tête entre les mains, aussi troublé que je l'avais été le jour où Dylan était partie de ce parc de Los Angeles.

-Par les dieux, je suis totalement inconscient …

Maximus poussa un léger hennissement, comme pour me donner raison. Je le fusillai du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, tu es un cheval …

L'étalon s'ébroua et s'éloigna, ses sabots claquant sèchement contre le sol. Je finis par devoir le rattraper à la course en remarquant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus et nous reprîmes la route, chacun bougon à notre façon, dans un silence pesant.

Plus on se rapprochait de Shadow Mountain, plus je sursautai à chaque bruissement d'aile, plus je me maudissais d'avoir pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. J'étais loin d'être le meilleur combattant de la Colonie. Habile avec un poignard, mais meilleur quand il s'agissait de tendre des pièges. Je n'arrivais pas à la cheville d'un Luke ou d'une Annabeth. Alors être efficace contre des oiseaux de Stymphale … J'effleurai les perles de la Colonie qui ne quittaient pas mon cou. Une perle pour une année de plus à avoir survécu. J'en avais sept. Sept années à survivre à une vie dangereuse. Deux guerres, plusieurs batailles. Mais jamais je n'avais été seul face à ses épreuves. Et ce n'était pas Maximus, fougueux, mais peureux, qui m'aiderait face à ces oiseaux. Il s'enfuirait au premier danger : Bouton d'Or, certes plus vieille et plus lente, aurait été plus courageuse que lui. Mes doigts finirent par rencontrer la tortue de bronze que mon père m'avait offert et s'y agrippèrent.

-Bon sang, papa, aide-moi …

C'était peut-être une illusion, mais il me sembla que la tortue se mettait à chauffer d'une douce chaleur qui se répandit dans mes mains engourdies par le froid, et se diffusa sur ma poitrine pour en chasser le doute.

Les derniers kilomètres jusque Shadow Mountain me semblaient être les plus longs de ma vie, mais envie le pic solitaire fut en vue à travers les branchages épais des arbres. Et ce n'était pas pour me rassurer : à mesure que je me rapprochai, l'agitation allait croissant. Je vis une nuée d'oiseau prendre son envol au loin et s'éloigner en la direction inverse de la mienne avec un cri perçant, un terrier entier de lapin se vider et détaler, et même une biche courir dans les bois, loin du mont. Et alors que j'observais le cervidé fendre les broussailles pour s'échapper, je commençais à les entendre. Ces cris stridents et métalliques qui avaient commencé à envahir le stade alors que je me relevais dans la poussière avec Connor après la chute de notre char. Je levai les yeux, et je vis entre deux branches de pin le tournoiement caractéristique des oiseaux. C'était drôle : de loin, ils ne paraissaient pas plus gros que des pigeons. Pourtant, je percevais d'ici les derniers rayons du soleil se réfracter sur leur bec de bronze et faire luire le ciel de centaines d'éclat inquiétant. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine.

-Très bien, soufflai-je pour moi-même. Du calme … Ils ne vont pas te réduire à l'état de squelette …

Sans décélérer, je fouillai le sac à dos, et écartant les bandages, vivres et pommes que j'avais pu empocher, j'extirpai l'enceinte de Katie et la connecter à mon téléphone. Une lumière bleue et un petit bruit m'indiqua que l'opération avait été effectuée avec succès. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me mit à parcourir ma playliste à la recherche de la chanson la plus affreuse pour les oreilles possible. A mon grand énervement, je me souvenais plus de celle utilisée par Percy et Annabeth il y avait si longtemps. De toute manière, les oiseaux étaient encore une nuée lointaine. J'avais le temps de tout mettre en place.

Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu à m'en percer les tympans ne retentisse derrière moi.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Maximus poussa un hennissement et se cabra, tordu de douleur. Je battis stupidement des bras, une main accrochée à sa crinière pendant que mon sac valsait et que son contenu s'étalait sur le sol. A ma plus grande horreur, je sentis mon portable glisser de mes doigts et m'échapper au moment où Maximus reposait les sabots sur le sol et s'élançait au galop, totalement paniqué. Je m'étalai sur son encolure, et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque j'entendis un sifflement par dessus ma tête et que je vis un oiseau filer devant moi, avant de prendre un visage sec pour me faire face. Mon sang se figea, et je tirai vertement sur les rênes de Maximus avec l'énergie du désespoir pour le forcer à faire demi-tour. Mais avant que je ne puisse commencer l'opération, l'oiseau de Stymphale se dirigea droit vers moi, et j'eus à peine le temps de m'écarter pour que son bec n'atteigne pas mon visage. Mais pas assez vite et le tranchant aussi aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir fendit mon blouson et entailla ma chair. J'étouffai un gémissement et tirai comme un forcené sur les rênes de Maximus.

-Max, demi-tour ! Mon portable est de l'autre côté, j'ai besoin de mon portable ! Max !

Mais la vision d'un nouvel oiseau qui fondit sur son flan acheva de paniquer l'étalon, qui hennit de douleur et partit dans une direction totalement opposée, rendu fou. D'autres oiseaux arrivèrent et je ne pouvais plus compter sur Maximus, qui n'obéissait plus qu'à son instinct le plus primitif qu'était de fuir le plus loin possible de ses volatiles qui le blessait de leurs becs de bronze. Faute de réussir à le calmer, je serrais l'enceinte contre moi et me laissai tomber sur le sol. J'atterris avec lourdeur et roulai plusieurs fois dans la boue, la neige et la poussière avant de m'immobiliser, meurtri et désorienté. Je me redressai, l'enceinte miraculeusement intacte dans une main et levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était une vision apocalyptique qui s'offrait à moi. Des nuées entières d'oiseaux obscurcissaient le ciel qui, malgré le soleil, me semblait sombre et lugubre. Certains suivirent Maximus dans sa fuite, mais la plupart foncèrent sur moi. Je portai les doigts à mon mousqueton et le poignard de bronze céleste se déploya dans ma main tremblante.

Cette fois j'étais seul. Pas de Connor pour couvrir mes arrières, pas de Percy pour me sauver d'une situation désespérée, pas de papa qui interviendrait divinement pour me sortir de là. Juste moi, mon poignard et mon enceinte contre ces centaines d'oiseau qui ne cherchait qu'à m'arracher le moindre morceau de chair.

La bile me monta à la gorge et pendant un affreux instant, j'eus envie de me replier sur moi-même en position fœtale et laisser les oiseaux faire leur œuvre. J'agrippai la tortue de bronze et y puisai la force de me redresser, malgré ma douleur à l'épaule et mon corps endolori par la chute. Plusieurs oiseaux virevoltèrent autour de moi et plantèrent leur bec tranchant en moi. Mon manteau fut vite déchiré et il me fallut plusieurs tentatives avant s'asséner un coup mortel à l'un d'entre eux, le faisait éclater en un nuage de plumes qui s'éparpillèrent. Mais l'un des volatiles en profita pour refermer son bec sur ma main et je poussai un cri en la ramenant contre moi, du sang s'écoulant abondement d'une plaie, les oreilles percées par les cris qui ne discontinuaient pas autour de moi. Je pressai mon poignard dans ma main blessée et l'enceinte dans l'autre, les dents serrés et courant à en perdre haleine sans même songer à donner des coups. J'étais trop occupé à chercher mon sac à dos et mon téléphone, et les oiseaux me compliquaient assez la tâche en se massant autour de moi, me bouchant la vue et me harcelant. Bientôt le bec de bronze effilé traversa le tissu pour attaquer la chaire et je trébuchai plusieurs fois, m'écorchant les mains et l'immobilité m'exposant encore plus. Les hurlements des volatiles étaient si fort, si près, qu'ils emplissaient toute ma réalité et me faisait littéralement perdre la tête. Pourtant, alors que je ne pensais qu'à avancer, balançant maladroitement mon poignard à droite, à gauche avec un cri de rage et de douleur car à chaque fois un oiseau profitait pour fondre sur ma main, je trébuchai une nouvelle fois, mais pas sur la boue. Mes mains rencontrèrent du tissu, et à travers le sang qui coulait depuis une plaie sur mon front, je reconnus le sac à dos que j'avais emporté et qui était tombé lors de la ruade de Maximus. Le soulagement m'envahit si brusquement que j'en oubliais presque les oiseaux qui me harcelaient et l'un d'entre eux ne tarda pas à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir en m'écorchant la jambe laissée à nue par mon pantalon en lambeau. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau cri et me roulai sur le dos pour planter mon poignard dans le poitrail de l'un des volatiles. Les plumes qui volèrent sous le choc masquèrent l'un de ses congénères qui fondait sur mon visage, le bec ouvert avec convoitise et l'œil brillant de malveillance. Je levai mon bras, haletant, la poitrine compressée en comprenant que c'était trop tard et que l'oiseau allait me lacérer la face. Mais alors qu'il se tenait à une dizaine de centimètre de mon nez, il fut heurté en plein vol par un projectile qui le cloua au sol et mon coup de poignard en atteint un autre qui s'attaquait à mon flanc. Moi qui croulais sous les attaques des oiseaux, j'avais à présent l'impression d'être baigné dans un nuage de plume qui me laissa perplexe. Je profitai de ce cours répit pour reprendre mon souffle et un minimum de force, mais on ne me laissa pas le temps : une main m'agrippa fermement par le col et me força à me redresser.

-Travis ! Allez Travis, lève-toi !

Les mots étaient comme assourdis, vibrant, comme s'il traversait une brume bourdonnante avant de m'atteindre. Machinalement, j'agrippai le bras qui m'attrapait et levai les yeux sur le visage d'une fille affreusement égratigné encadré de folles boucles noires. De nouveau, un immense soulagement m'envahi, si brusquement que j'en fus étourdi. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et me tira aussi sèchement que le permettait sa maigre, si maigre, carcasse.

-Debout ! Allez mauvaise herbe, il faut qu'on se tire, il y en a d'autre ! Travis !

-Dylan, réussis-je à articuler en me redressant. Dylan, il faut que tu trouves mon téléphone !

Dylan écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'étonner de ma requête un nouveau cri résonna près de nous, et elle se jeta sur moi pour nous coucher contre le sol rendu boueux par la neige et une flopée d'oiseau filèrent par dessus nos tête. Je la sentais trembler contre moi, et du sang qui ne m'appartenait pas coulait sur mon visage. Je crispai une main dans son dos, et trouvai la force de passer à travers la surdité partielle que m'avait imposé les cris des volatiles. Je me redressai au plus vite, malgré les meurtrissures et récupérai l'enceinte que j'avais lâchée, avant d'aider Dylan à se relever. D'autres oiseaux s'élevaient dans les aires pour mieux fondre sur nous – et plus haut, le ciel ne semblait pas se dépeupler et s'obscurcissait même d'avantage. Dylan hoqueta :

-_Di Immortales … _Bon sang … (Elle leva un regard furieux sur moi). Par les dieux, _qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!_

-Venu t'aider.

Dylan dressa un sourcil et je me rendis compte que compte tenu de mon état et la façon dont elle m'avait sauvé la mise, j'étais mal placé pour être le sauveur. Malgré les mots qui lui brûlaient manifestement les lèvres et les questions qui se lisaient dans ses yeux, elle poussa un soupir résolu et pris mon bras pour m'attirer vers la forêt.

-Il faut qu'on aille se cacher, c'est le seul moyen de leur échapper ! Attendre que ça passe !

-Ça ne passera pas ! protestai-je en me souvenant du mythe de Hercule et de l'attaque de la Colonie. Ils ne bougeront pas, on ne va pas pourvoir sortir !

-Mais ils sont trop nombreux ! _Travis ! _

Mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus et fouillai frénétiquement le sol des yeux. Elle me suivit et je remarquai qu'elle boitait lourdement de la jambe gauche. J'évitai de trop la dévisager : du peu que j'avais pu apercevoir, elle était dans un état déplorable, blessée et saignant de partout et j'avais peur de suffoquer si je l'étudiais d'avantage. Elle finit par m'attraper le bras et me hurla, le feu dans les yeux :

-Travis, on doit se cacher ! On va finir en charpie !

-Pas si on trouve mon téléphone !

Dylan parut fulminer et prête à me coller son poing dans mon visage. Faute de quoi, elle banda son arc aussi vite que lui permettait son état et décrocha une flèche qui en un coup fit exploser deux oiseaux qui fondaient sur nous. Profitant qu'elle me couvre, je ramassai tout mon matériel éparpillé sur le sol en espérant y découvrir mon téléphone quelque part. La panique me gagnait alors que les volatiles se faisaient de nouveau plus nombreux autour de nous. Dylan se trouva à cours de flèches et mes recherches étaient infructueuses. De nouvelles blessures vinrent s'ajouter et la jeune fille poussa un véritable hurlement quand l'une des créatures l'atteignit à la joue. Je la vis tomber lourdement sur le sol mais avant qu'une autre n'ait pu l'attaquer, j'avais lancé mon poignard qui alla se ficher en travers de son cou et la transformer en nuage de plume.

-Dylan ?!

-Je vais bien, m'indiqua-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait. Je … Travis, je l'ai !

Elle allongea triomphalement le bras et je vis sa main se refermer sur un boitier noir, à l'écran en toile d'araignée mais qui s'alluma miraculeusement lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton. Je voulus la rejoindre, mais une nuée d'oiseau me barrait le chemin et je battis en retraite, me recroquevillant en position fœtale pour leur donner le moins de surface possible, l'enceinte serrée contre moi. Je croisai les yeux de Dylan, ces yeux si sombres et terrifiés qui avaient hanté mes rêves. Mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois.

_Par les dieux, pas maintenant … Pitié, pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée … _

Je baissai le regard sur l'enceinte. Par miracle, la petite lueur bleue luisait comme un espoir : elle était encore connectée. Tout en augmentant le son, je criai à Dylan :

-Mets une musique !

-Quoi ?!

Elle était couchée, face contre terre, le téléphone dans une main tremblante et l'autre repoussant passivement les oiseaux. Elle me jeta un nouveau regard où brillaient la panique et l'incompréhension.

-Une musique ! répétai-je. Va sur Youtube, et mets une musique, n'importe laquelle du moment qu'elle est horrible !

-Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Dylan, fais-moi confiance !

Ces yeux accrochèrent les miens une demi-seconde. Cela parut durer une éternité, où nous regards furent accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'il s'agissait de l'ultime lien qu'on aurait jamais. Les becs effilés nous harcelaient toujours, mais nous étions tout deux désarmés, impuissants, avec comme seules armes un téléphone cassé et une enceinte dont j'espérais qu'elle marchait encore. Puis finalement, après cette demi-seconde qui me semblait une vie, Dylan baissa les yeux sur le téléphone et pianota avec fébrilité. Anticipant la suite, j'augmentai le volume de l'enceinte et me bouchai les oreilles, priant pour que cela marche. Et mes tympans éclatèrent.

C'était du métal que Dylan avait choisi, du métal si hard et si dissonant que j'en grimaçai, mais je ne fus pas le seul. Les oiseaux poussèrent des hurlements de protestations et devinrent comme fous : ils s'envolèrent de façon diffuse, se heurtèrent et se blessèrent les uns les autres pour tenter de regagner le ciel au plus vite. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas joint à la fête s'éloignèrent en bande plus ou moins organisée vers le nord et découvrirent à notre vue le ciel qui se teintait d'indigo, irisé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Dylan laissa s'écouler une chanson, puis deux, pour être sûr que les oiseaux de Stymphale étaient bien partis et que nous ne risquions plus rien. Mes mains n'avaient pas suffi à atténuer les cris des volatiles et des chanteurs et lorsque la symphonie s'éteignit enfin, mes oreilles bourdonnaient si fort que j'étais certain d'être devenu définitivement sourd.

Je laissai retomber mes bras sur ma poitrine, hors d'haleine, meurtri de toute part. Dylan et moi ne bougeâmes pas ni ne parlâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant notre souffle par à-coups, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade. De temps à autres, nos regards s'effleuraient, puis se captaient jusqu'à se prolonger et se planter dans celui de l'autre. Un lent sourire effleura mes lèvres.

-A bon entendeur … c'est le genre de truc qu'aurait pu t'apprendre la Colonie.

ooo

Dylan était si sérieusement amochée par la route et les oiseaux qu'elle resta plusieurs minutes prostrée et incapable de se relever. J'avais dû la soutenir jusqu'à un ruisseau qui dévalait les pentes de Shadow Mountain, à l'eau cristalline qui coulait jusque Grand Lake. Nous nous étions chacun écrasés devant l'eau qui chantait et j'entrepris de faire l'inventaire de ce qui avait échapper à ma chute. Je jetai ma gourde de nectar aux pieds de Dylan, et fut soulagé de retrouver quelques compresses, pansements et bandages. J'avais même réussi à ramasser quelques pommes que j'avais destinées à Maximus. J'avais juste perdu mon paquet d'ambroisie et j'avais trouvé des miettes de mon paquet de biscuit, mais j'avais le minimum pour nous soigner. Je levai un bref regard sur Dylan, assise, le regard plongé sur le ruisseau. Elle n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour ramasser la gourde de nectar, malgré ton état lamentable. La lumière déclinait, mais elle suffisait pour que j'aie une vue d'ensemble sur elle pour la première fois. Mon cœur battait presque plus fort que lorsque j'étais face aux oiseaux de Stymphale pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au creux de ses omoplates et étaient emmêlés, sales et sommairement attaché en queue-de-cheval. Elle était égratignée de partout : une grosse plaie saignait sur sa joue, elle avait un bleu sur la pommette gauche et ses vêtements étaient en lambeau. Il ne restait que des pans de tissus de son blouson de cuire rapiécé et de son pull et son jean arraché suintait du sang des blessures infligées par les oiseaux. Mais le plus inquiétant restait sa cheville droite : elle était entourée de bandage que je soupçonnai d'être en réalité un tee-shirt, boursoufflée, et Dylan n'arrivait pas à se tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dessus. C'était à s'en demander comment elle avait pu arriver jusque là avec une cheville dans cet état.

Mais la vérité, maintenant que les oiseaux étaient loin et que nous étions murés dans ce silence pesant, c'était bien l'une des questions que je me posais. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Et pourquoi ?

Mon cœur se serra affreusement, et la douleur, moins sourde et plus lancinante maintenant qu'elle était là, devant moi, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, me frappa de nouveau sourdement. J'en avais assez de mes souffrances physique : il fallait que j'éloigne les morales. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Je ramassai la gourde et l'agitai sous le nez de Dylan.

-Bois. Ça te fera du bien.

Elle baissa les yeux sur moi et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je lisais dans ses prunelles qu'elle n'en revenait pas que je sois là, qu'elle se demandait si j'étais réellement présent ou non. C'était pour cela que je me détournai chaque fois : j'avais peur de lui renvoyer exactement ce même regard.

Par les dieux, moi non plus je n'en revenais pas qu'elle doit devant moi. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Tous mes sentiments remontaient à la surface, les positifs comme les négatifs et me prenaient à la gorge.

Elle se resserra un peu les bras sur son ventre et détourna le visage.

-Non, vas-y. Tu es blessé.

C'était vrai : j'avais des plaies partout et celle sur mon front déversait un flot ininterrompu de sang dans les yeux. Je l'essuyai passivement et sortis une compresse pour la presser sur la blessure. C'était douloureux, mais sans gravité. L'état de Dylan m'inquiétait plus et avec un soupir, je m'accroupis en face d'elle et la forçai à allonger la jambe. Elle fit mine de la soustraire mais elle abandonna bien vite avec une grimace de douleur et me laissa débander sa cheville. Je poussai un profond soupir en la découvrant : sa peau était bleue et contusionné de veines mauves voir noire et elle avait sans doute triplé de volume. Je versai du nectar sur une compresse et la passai sur les zones le plus sombres. Dylan frémit, mais un sourire désabusé se craquela sur ses lèvres.

-Elle est cassée, mauvaise herbe. Ça ne suffira pas.

Elle avait sans doute raison, mais lorsque j'achevai de nettoyer la cheville, les contusions s'étaient réduites et je réussis à trouver des morceaux de bois assez solides pour former une attelle de fortune. Dylan me laissait faire, me fixant d'un regard qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me concentrai sur ma tâche pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux mais elle finit par briser le silence d'une voix morte :

-Travis … Je suis …

-Si tu veux dire « je suis désolée » ou autre connerie comme ça, ça attendra, la coupai-je d'une voix peu sèche. Il faut te remettre sur pied avant de rentrer.

-De rentrer ?

Je trouvai la force pour la toiser, un sourcil dressé.

-Parce que tu es venu de Vancouver jusqu'ici pour ne pas rentrer, peut-être ? (je lui tendis la gourde) Allez, bois. Laisses-en moi juste un peu.

Dylan observa mon visage, puis la gourde, et finit par saisir celle-ci, sans doute vaincue par la lassitude et la douleur. Elle en but quelques gouttes pendant que je finissais de bander sa cheville. Je vis la plaie sur sa jambe cesser de saigner sous les effets curateurs du nectar et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ce serait suffisant pour le retour. Elle finit par me tendre la gourde d'une main toujours tremblante, sans me lâcher du regard.

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de te demander comment tu as su que j'étais là ? lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Chaque mot semblait écorchait sa gorge, hésitant, comme si elle les avait mentalement pesé avant de les laisser s'échapper. Je fermais les yeux pour refouler tous les sentiments qui se battait dans ma poitrine, l'espoir qui se battait contre la colère qui étouffait l'amour.

Bon sang, j'allais exploser.

-Ta mère m'a envoyé des rêves. Et comme je les écoutais pas … Elle m'a envoyé Nico.

Dylan crispa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

-Ma mère ?

Un sourire amer déforma mes lèvres. Perséphone, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait souhaité s'éloigner des Etats-Unis, effrayée par la perspective d'avoir un lien filial avec elle.

-Ça t'étonne ?

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement stupéfaite par la nouvelle. Sa cheville bandée et le nectar faisant son effet sur ses plaies, je pus m'occuper de moi. Je pinçai des lèvres en buvant les dernières réserves de nectar. Bon sang, rien que ça c'était significatif. J'étais meurtri de partout, mais malgré cela et le sang qui continuait de couler dans mes yeux, je m'étais d'abord occupé d'elle. Troublé, je me levai et m'éloignai vers le ruisseau pour y tremper une compresse pour nettoyer mes plaies. Déjà mon corps me semblait moins raide et la vigueur revint dans mes membres, mais mon cœur battait toujours la chamade, saignait, remuait. Si seulement le nectar était efficace contre cela …

Un bruissement nous fit sursauter et je pivotai prestement, poignard à la main. Mais ce n'était que Maximus qui trottinait tranquillement vers nous, miraculeusement sain et sauf. Visiblement, les oiseaux avaient préféré se concentrer sur les demi-dieux que sur le cheval et seule une plaie peu profonde sur son flan ne subissait de leur face à face. Soulagé, j'agrippai sa crinière et flattai son encolure.

-Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur mon vieux.

-D'où il sort ce cheval ? s'étonna Dylan, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais attends, tu es venu _à cheval ?! _

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix … Bref, en selle.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

J'ouvris les bras, passablement agacé par cette phrase qu'elle répétait pour la seconde fois.

-Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi ! Très personnellement je ne me suis jamais fichu de toi : tu es sans doute la personne avec laquelle j'ai été la plus honnête dans ma vie ! Quand tu me saoulais, j'étais clair, quand j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi, j'ai été clair aussi ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que je me fiche de toi, bon sang ! Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

Dylan rentra la tête dans les épaules, l'air ébranlée par mes paroles. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être aussi virulent, mais une fois qu'un mot était sortis, les autres l'avait poussé, exhorté par tout ce que la vue de Dylan avait libéré en moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer les nerfs et passer une main sur mon visage.

-Ecoute, je suis venu t'aider, repris-je d'une voix résolument calme. Alors oui, à cheval, désolé si ça ne te va pas princesse, je n'avais que ça. Maintenant, si tu veux rester là … Je ne vais pas te retenir.

Dylan me contempla un long moment en silence et pendant quelques instants, j'eus l'impression qu'elle allait fondre en larme. Ce fut sans doute pour cela que sa voix fut rauque quand elle entonna :

-Non. Le cheval, ça me va.

Je hochai la tête, assez rassuré car malgré tout, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la laisser derrière moi. Alors je l'aidai à se relever, puis à monter sur Maximus, avec force de grimaces. Je m'élevai à mon tour et m'installai derrière elle, me rendant compte avec une certaine gêne que j'allais avoir du mal à guider Maximus sans avoir de contact physique avec Dylan. Elle aussi parut embarrassée car elle se tendit quand mes bras se déployèrent de part et d'autre d'elle pour saisir les rênes. Mais cela avait du bon. Au moins, elle arrêterait de me fixer. Pourtant au moindre contact, au moindre mouvement, mon cœur s'emballait et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. J'aurais plutôt aimé continuer à être en colère contre elle plutôt que toutes ces traces d'émotivité n'apparaissent. Les pentes de Shadow Mountain s'éloignaient quand elle daigna ouvrir la bouche pour chuchoter :

-Dis … j'ai peut-être oublié de te remercier.

Malgré moi, un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Ouais, peut-être que ça s'impose, effectivement.

-Désolée. C'est juste … je m'attendais pas … Après ce que je t'ai fait …

Un bouchon douloureux se forma dans ma gorge et malgré le ciel dégagé, j'eus l'impression de revoir les nuages qui s'étaient abattus sur ma vie dans ce parc à Los Angeles. Je n'avais pas plus envie maintenant de m'attarder sur ça – et sur ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant qu'elle était là – alors je préférais demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras. Malgré sa fatigue manifeste, elle évitait de s'appuyer contre moi et restait droite en selle en une position qui, du fait de son état, devait être hautement inconfortable.

-Comment ça ?

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu allais à Vancouver, prête à échapper à l'influence de ta mère et à suivre la Cour. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le Colorado ?

_Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?_ Dylan garda longtemps le silence et pendant un moment, je n'entendis plus que les sabots de Maximus qui claquaient tristement contre le sol. Sa tête s'inclina et elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Le Colorado, c'est chez moi, souffla-t-elle. C'est ma terre, c'est là où je suis née, là où mon père est mort, là où mes ancêtres ont vécus. Je suis liée à ces montagnes, à ces rivières, à ces villes. C'est dans mon sang et dans ma chair.

Je reconnus le discourt de l'amérindienne dans les mots de Dylan. Chelsea s'était étonnée de voir la jeune fille quitter sa terre compte tenu de son attachement quasi-filiale qu'elle avait avec. C'était un fait que j'avais hautement sous-estimé et je me tus religieusement en écoutant cette part de Dylan que je connaissais à peine.

-Je me suis sentie vide dès l'instant où je n'avais plus les Rocheuses dans mon horizon, avoua-t-elle. Dès qu'on a quitté la ferme en flamme et que les montagnes ont disparu … Mais j'ai repoussé ce sentiment. Je me suis dis que je reviendrais. Puis je suis allée vers le Nord et chaque pas que je faisais qui m'éloignait d'elle, j'avais l'impression que je me creusais un peu plus. Il y a bien des montagnes au Canada mais … ce ne sont pas elles. Pas celles où j'ai grandi. Tu te souviens de ce que ma mère a dit avant qu'on parte ? Que je devais planter mes racines dans ma terre pour m'épanouir ? Pas n'importe quelle terre, la mienne. J'ai besoin du Colorado pour être entière. Je te jure quand j'ai revu les Rocheuses … j'ai cru que j'allais en pleurer.

Je sentais la sincérité dans les propos de Dylan, dans la vibration de sa voix, dans la façon dont elle posait chez yeux sur les cimes des arbres comme s'ils étaient une merveille de son monde. Pourtant la réponse était plus qu'incomplète et ce fut avec un goût amer dans la bouche que je demandais :

-Et la Cour ?

La question arracha Dylan à sa contemplation et de nouveau elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Ecoute … je suis tellement désolée …

Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. Ça n'apaisait rien, le fait qu'elle s'excuse, au contraire : ça ne faisait qu'attiser mon ressentiment et la colère née de sa décision de suivre la Cour. De peur de laisser échapper un flot de parole que je regretterais peut-être, je contractai ma mâchoire pour ne rien laisser filtrer et garder le silence. Ce mutisme parut heurter physiquement Dylan, et elle se résolut à répondre à ma question :

-Clopin a tenu sa promesse. Allison ne nous a pas suivi – Caleb non plus, d'ailleurs. On est tous parti vers le Canada avec des meilleures résolutions : on prenait des décisions collégiales, au vote et quand on est arrivé à Vancouver on a très vite trouvé une maison abandonnée dans la banlieue est. On a tout reconstruit, on a refait des cultures, et j'ai aidé Clopin à écrire une sorte de Charte de la Cour. La Cour démocratique était née, en un sens et en ça j'étais contente. J'avais besoin d'assainir ce que j'avais créé, et à ce moment là, je me suis dis que je pourrais être à nouveau heureuse en son sein, comme avant … Et c'est là que Spencer et Jennifer nous ont rejoins. Clopin a été atterré qu'ils aient été les deux seuls à vouloir nous rejoindre et je pense qu'il est sûr que tu leur as déconseillé de venir – et il t'en veut pour ça. Mais moi … Enfin, j'avais eu peur pour Chelsea et pour tout ceux qui avaient fuis après l'incendie. Donc savoir que Connor et toi les aviez accueillis … que vous cherchiez des solutions pour eux … Qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls … j'ai franchement été soulagée. Mais en même temps, ça m'a ramené à une réalité que j'avais essayé totalement d'occulter depuis mon départ. C'était fini Denver pour moi, j'étais partie. Je parcourrais plus jamais ses rues en te cherchant pour t'embêter, je ne rigolerais plus jamais avec Chelsea à ce qu'on pourrait vous faire subir … (Elle se prit le visage entre les mains). Chelsea, par les dieux. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, et j'avais beau m'y attendre, voir qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui revenaient, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'allais devoir évoluer toute ma vie sans elle … C'était comme si, petit à petit, on avait morcelé mon existence. Le Colorado, Chelsea … et …

Elle s'interrompit, la voix visiblement étouffée par l'émotion, et je compris que mon nom aurait été le prochain de la liste. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine et pour éloigner le sujet de moi, je rassemblai mes dernières traces d'espièglerie pour lancer :

-C'est peut-être le moment pour te dire que Chelsea aussi est chez mon grand-père. Ma mère s'est prise d'affection pour elle, et elle vient fêter noël avec nous. C'est toujours plus joyeux qu'au Camp Jupiter.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle désapprouve le choix de sa sœur de cœur de retourner à la Légion, ou qu'elle angoisse à l'idée de se retrouver devant cette fille qu'elle avait déçue en l'abandonnant. Pourtant, ce fut un éclat de rire, tremblant mais clair, qui s'échappa de sa poitrine.

-Ça ne me surprend pas. Ta mère a un faible pour les petits chiots égarés.

-Ce serait répété et amplifié. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Les maigres épaules de Dylan se soulevèrent. La température flirtait autour du zéros et elle grelottait dans son pull déchiré par les oiseaux.

-Je ne saurais pas te dire exactement ce qui m'a décidé. J'espérais retrouver ma famille, une place dans cette vie … et au final, je me suis retrouvée étrangère dans une terre étrangère. J'avais beau reconstruire la Cour, reconstruire Clopin … moi, je me sentais détruite à l'intérieur. Je me suis assez vite rendue compte que j'avais fait l'une des plus terribles erreurs de ma vie mais … j'étais trop fière pour revenir en arrière. Et … j'avais trop honte, aussi. Et puis j'ai rêvé. C'était diffus, c'était tout et n'importe quoi, ça s'entassait pêle-mêle dans mes nuits mais c'était là. Je voyais les Rocheuses, Denver, mon père, Chelsea … Et un matin je me suis réveillée en me rendant compte que j'étais plus heureuse dans mes nuits et ce monde de songe que dans ma réalité. Je ne sais pas … la résolution est venue assez soudainement, en un sens. Je me suis vraiment réveillée un matin avec la certitude que je devais rentrer chez moi et retrouver mes terres ancestrales pour redevenir qui j'étais.

-Mouais. Somme toute tu es Simba qui rentre d'exile sur la Terre des Lions.

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable éclat de rire, pur et cristallin, que émana de Dylan. Cela produisit une embardée dans ma poitrine que j'espérais qu'elle n'entendrait pas. C'était incroyable, le pouvoir d'un rire d'adoucir les esprits : pendant le temps que dura ce son, tout sembla s'apaiser en moi, n'y laissant que ces sentiments que j'avais tenté de refouler, mais qui, appelés par ces vibrations, ressurgissait avec force.

-Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, admit-t-elle une fois calmée. C'est vrai qu'il y a des analogies mais … Simba avait un plan, pour rentrer. Un but. Moi … Pas vraiment. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus rester là bas. Ce n'était pas là qu'était ma place. Je suis une Ute des Rocheuses, ou la vagabonde de Denver mais … je n'ai rien d'une Canadienne. Alors une fois ça établit … ne me restait plus qu'à partir.

-Clopin a bien pris la chose ?

Il y avait une certaine ironie dans mes propos et Dylan dut le percevoir car je la sentis plier son coude, comme si elle voulait me donner un coup, avant de se rétracter.

-Il s'est vraiment amélioré, le défendit-t-elle néanmoins. Je ne serais pas partie si j'avais été inquiète pour la sécurité des gosses … et ce n'est franchement pas le cas. Clopin ne commande plus seul et Jennifer m'a promis de veiller à cela. Elle est devenue la nouvelle lieutenante, si on veut et c'est logique. C'est elle qui est responsable de tout ce qui est électricité, internet … sans elle, la Cour s'écroule. Et Clopin … Evidemment, il était contre le fait que je parte. Il a essayé de me retenir … Mais j'étais certaine de ma décision. C'est mon grand frère et je garderais toujours une place pour lui dans mon cœur … Mais je sentais qu'on était aussi à la croisée des chemins, nous deux, et … qu'il était temps qu'ils se séparent.

Sa voix s'était enrouée, et je la vis porter sa main à son visage, comme si elle essuyait une larme. Touchée malgré moi, je la laissai reprendre contenance par de grandes inspirations, mais cela ne suffit pas, et je sentis quelque chose de chaud s'écraser sur ma main. Les épaules de Dylan se mirent à trembler, assez violement pour que je comprenne que ce n'était pas le froid qui y était en cause et des reniflements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Pris au dépourvu, je restai figé, à l'avoir dans mes bras dans l'avoir réellement, les mains arrosées de ses larmes. Elle finit par se prendre le visage entre les mains et éclater en sanglots.

-Dylan …

-Désolée, hoqueta-t-elle d'un ton étranglé. Je … je suis tellement désolée … d'être partie, d'être revenue … comme ça …

-Dylan …

-Je … je sais que tu … tu n'as pas envie d'en parler … pas maintenant … je comprends … Mais … Mais ça a compté … tu comprends ?

D'aucun aurait pu croire que c'était difficile de comprendre en un discourt si éludé, mais pourtant ce fut le cas. J'avais pesé dans sa décision, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'en étais heureux ou agacé.

Si vraiment j'avais compté, serait-elle partie ?

Les sanglots de Dylan se firent plus sonore et plus riches d'émotions. Tout s'exprimaient dans ces pleurs : sa lassitude, ses regrets, son soulagement, sa douleur et ses incertitudes. Et quelque part entre tout ça, les prémisses d'un bonheur, celui d'être enfin rentrée chez elle, sur cette terre qui lui était tout. Rien ne semblait les arrêter, jusqu'au moment où l'amour pris le pas sur la rancœur et que je refermais plus franchement mes bras sur elle, l'attirant contre moi dans l'espoir que cela apaiserait enfin les tremblements qui menaçaient de la faire tomber de cheval. Elle se laissa aller contre ma poitrine, sans doute trop épuisée pour protester et continua de pleurer jusqu'à avoir expier la moindre larme. Je sentais sa poitrine remuer au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse, puis celle-ci se régulariser jusqu'à qu'elle trouve la force de souffler :

-Tu sais … Je m'attends à rien. Je … je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, il y a trois mois et que je n'ai aucune légitimité à revenir comme ça, et à exiger la moindre chose de toi. Et je ne le ferais pas … Je voulais simplement … revenir te dire à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait … Je ne te demande même pas pardon. Juste … (Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la crinière de Maximus). Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout. Et … je comprendrais que tu veuilles que je sorte de ta vie dès maintenant.

Elle ne se détacha pas de moi en prononçant ses mots et je ne fis rien pour la repousser. Au contraire, l'une de mes mains lâcha les rênes pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et la presser un peu plus contre moi. Je l'entendis lâcher un petit soupir, presque soulagé et je vis une nouvelle larme dévaler sa joue crayeuse, y traçant un sillon rosé qui chassa la crasse et le sang. Je fermai mes yeux, tentant d'analyser tous ces sentiments qui continuaient de tempêter en moi. Evidemment que la colère battait toujours mes tempes et que la plaie infligée il y avait trois mois continuait de saigner. Pourtant les événements récents m'apprenaient que j'avais une faiblesse, vite identifié par Connor alors qu'il tentait de me calmer. J'étais fou d'elle. Ça n'effaçait pas le reste, mais c'était une réalité que je pouvais ignorer et qui me portait littéralement – y compris de l'inconscience.

-Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici à cheval me battre contre des oiseaux sanguinaires pour te laisser blessée sur le bord de la route, finis-je par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Dylan ricana et laissa aller sa tête contre ma poitrine. Pourtant, une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Par les dieux … Je suis désolée … tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'ai fait …

-Je ne dis pas que j'oublie, Dylan, avouai-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui déversait sur nous sa dernière lumière. Ni même qu'à terme je pardonnerais … Je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive … ça prendra du temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

Elle pressa un peu plus sa tête contre ma poitrine, puis après quelques secondes de latence, je sentis sa main glaciale couvrir timidement la mienne. Presque naturellement, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Et alors que le silence, moins pesant, plus tranquille, nous atteignîmes un endroit dégagé et je souris en observant la vue qui s'ouvrait à nous. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Dylan et désignai le panorama sur notre droite. Les Rocheuses s'élevait majestueusement et leur cime enneigée par l'hiver perçait les cieux. La blancheur se colorait sous les ultimes lumières du soleil et offrait un spectacle à couper le souffle, teinté d'orange, de rose et de violet. Les yeux de Dylan s'embuèrent devant l'image et je resserrai un bras sur elle, aussi touché qu'elle par la majesté de notre terre.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Aiyana Blackraven.


	19. Chapter 19 : Et maintenant?

Chapitre 19 : Et maintenant ? 

Dylan avait fini par s'endormir contre moi au moment où le soleil s'était couché derrière les montagnes. J'évoluai avec une grande prudence, tentant d'aller aussi vite que possible sans l'indisposer – il était plus qu'évident qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Sur la seconde partie du trajet, les douleurs du combat contre les oiseaux finirent par se réveiller et lorsque la ferme fut enfin en vue, je grimaçai à chaque mouvement de Maximus. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et ce fut avec un véritable soulagement que je fis les premières lumières de la ferme éclairer mon chemin. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans la petite cour, un comité d'accueil composé de Connor, Chelsea et Camille m'attendait pelotonnés sur les marches du perron. En entendant les pas de Maximus, mon frère bondit sur ses pieds, réveillant une Chelsea qui s'était assoupie sur son épaule. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en avisant Dylan inerte dans mes bras mais je me dépêchai de la rassurer :

-Elle va bien, elle est juste … épuisée.

Mais cela ne parut pas rassurer Chelsea qui se précipita sur nous et repoussa Connor qui était en train de nous atteindre. Elle posa une main sur la jambe de la jeune fille : sa paume s'illumina d'une douce lueur dorée et la plaie qu'elle couvrait se referma sous la magie curative. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'écarta d'un bond pour me laisser descendre. Dylan gémit en se retrouvant sans soutiens, mais Connor m'aida à l'extirper de la selle. Elle ouvrit à peine un œil pendant l'opération et ne protesta pas lorsque mon frère l'éleva dans ses bras, ni quand Chelsea appliqua de nouveau la main sur son front.

-Elle a une sale mine, commenta Camille d'une petite voix, avant de lever le regard sur moi. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Entendant la remarque, Chelsea posa un regard profondément inquiet sur moi et je levai les mains pour la calmer.

-Je vais bien, pas de problème.

-Rentrons, proposa Connor d'une voix morte. Solace n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles depuis des heures, il va enfin pouvoir se rendre utile …

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur et je les laissai partir, appuyé contre Maximus, haletant et les jambes raides. Lui aussi avait commencé à faire sentir des signes de fatigue et je sentais sa respiration irrégulière. Je tirai sur ses rênes pour le ramener dans son écurie. Déjà à l'intérieur de la petite bâtisse, l'air était plus sec et plus chaud et alors que l'étalon se précipitait sur son seau de granule, je m'écroulai contre un ballot de paille, les jambes tremblantes et le corps douloureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Connor se précipita vers moi, tirant dans son sillage par le col un Will Solace de fort mauvaise humeur. Mon frère se figea en voyant mon état, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Même Will quitta son masque bougon pour froncer les sourcils

-Sale mine, c'était un euphémisme, admit le fils d'Apollon en s'accroupissant en face de moi. Bon, Alatir, enlève ton tee-shirt.

Un sourire retroussa mes lèvres.

-Je doute que Di Angelo apprécie que tu demandes ça aux autres garçons, Solace.

-Travis, enlève ce tee-shirt ! m'ordonna Connor, visiblement à bout de nerf.

Comme je sentais mon frère prêt à se jeter sur moi pour m'arracher mon tee-shirt, je l'enlevai docilement, grimaçant face à la protestation de mes bras couverts de plaies. Will soupira en constatant mon état et se mit immédiatement au travail, passant ses mains illuminées par la magie paternelle sur mes plaies qui se refermaient les unes après les autres. Connor supervisait silencieusement l'opération, trépignant en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-Tu vas avoir quelques nouvelles cicatrices, m'apprit Will en effleurant une particulièrement profonde sur mon flanc. Et il va falloir que tu te reposes dans les prochains jours, ton corps est à bout, Travis.

-Et pas que ton corps, ajouta sombrement Connor.

J'adressai un bref hochement de tête à mon frère. Maintenant que j'étais descendu de cheval et que je savais Dylan en sécurité, la fatigue me tombait de façon brutale sur les épaules et je me sentais prêt à répondre aux appels du sommeil. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque Will guérit une blessure douloureuse sur mon mollet et il acheva ses soins par celle qui me barrait le front. Cette fois, un large sourire fendit son visage.

-Celle la, j'espère que qu'elle laissera une cicatrice ! Au moins je saurais comment vous reconnaître !

-Soigne le bien au lieu de dire des conneries, Solace, persiffla Connor.

-Ça va, ça va …

La remarque de mon frère m'arracha un sourire et j'attrapai doucement son bras pour le rassurer. En réponse, il posa une main sur mon épaule et je sentis toute son inquiétude dans la crispation de son geste.

-Bon, rien de très grave, conclut Will en se redressant. Juste … (il posa une main sur sa tempe. Il avait pâli). Repose-toi …

Il recula d'un pas, presque chancelant et Connor se dépêcha de le rattraper avant qu'il ne trébuche. Prendre soin de Nico puis soigner les blessures semblaient lui avoir coûté pas mal d'énergie.

-Va dormir aussi, Solace, marmonna Connor en le raccompagnant. Dans les bras de Di Angelo, il appréciera.

-Très drôle …

Machinalement, Will se traina jusque dehors, une main sur la tempe. Connor le raccompagna et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un tee-shirt propre et un pull que j'enfilai avec un frisson. Puis il s'assit à côté de moi et restâmes un long moment silencieux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la vigueur qui revenait en moi avec délice.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être en retraite ? finit par lâcher Connor.

-L'univers n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ça …

Connor coula sur moi un regard torve auquel je répondis par un léger sourire sarcastique. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Déjà les Enfers c'était limite … Mais là, par les dieux … comment elle a réagi, Blackraven, en voyant arriver son sauveur sur son beau cheval blanc ?

Un rire absurde me secoua et s'acheva dans une toux qui me déchira la gorge. Connor me donna des coups dans le dos qui se révélèrent absolument inefficaces pour la calmer, mais quand ce fut le cas il se départit de son sweat pour le mettre sur mes épaules.

-Et plus de ça tu vas tomber malade … Tu es au courant que maman arrive dans deux jours ? Tu la vois, la casserole que tu vas te prendre ? Quoique réflexion faite, c'est peut-être Dylan qui va se prendre la casserole, maman était déçue de son départ …

-Peut-être, convins-je d'une voix qui perdait tout timbre. Connor ? Et maintenant ?

Mon frère me lorgna du coin de l'œil sans un mot, comme s'il soupçonnait un piège. Généralement, ce n'était pas moi qui posais ces questions, mais lui. Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas de réponse et je n'étais pas certain d'avoir la force d'en chercher une. Il restait des traces d'agacement et d'inquiétude dans ses iris, pourtant ce fut d'une voix résolument calme qu'il entonna :

-On verra plus tard. D'abord … D'abord tu vas te reposer, et on va remettre Dylan sur pied. C'est la priorité.

Je hochai la tête de façon passive. Je n'étais pas capable de voir plus loin que le sommeil prochain. Oui, dormir ça me disait bien. Dormir, sombrer, tout oublier, me régénérer. Plonger dans un monde où je n'aurais pas à jouer au héros et où mon cœur me laisserait tranquille. Je fermai les yeux. Oui, dormir ça me disait bien. Le reste attendrait.

ooo

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé le lendemain d'un sommeil d'une traite, vierge du moindre rêve, l'après-midi s'était déjà avancée. Mais Dylan me battit largement : installée auprès de Chelsea dans le lit de mon grand-père, elle émergea clopin-clopant vers vingt heures, au moment où Pollux préparait le dîner. Elle était toujours pâle, garderait des cicatrices de son voyage retour, et Connor avait dégotté en urgence des béquilles dans le grenier qui datait du temps où mon grand-père s'était fait opérer des ligaments du genou. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle allait mieux, et ce fut sans doute pour cela que Chelsea cessa de s'inquiéter pour se muer en un silence bougon et courroucé dont elle ne sortait que pour exiger de Dylan qu'elle boive son nectar ou reste tranquille dans le canapé. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'incommoder de la présence de la jeune fille : Alice se faisait un malin plaisir de lui lancer de nombreuses piques qui agaçaient profondément Camille, peut-être l'unique à parler de façon courtoise à Dylan avec Nico et Katie. Will et Pollux ne savaient pas quoi penser de la situation et se contentaient de soigner et nourrir.

-Elle est bête, grommela Camille en toisant une poule rousse l'air mauvais.

-Qui ça, la poule ? répondis-je avec un vague sourire.

-Non. Alice. Chelsea a le droit d'en vouloir à Dylan. Tu as le droit d'en vouloir à Dylan – et à la limite Connor parce que c'est une extension de toi. Mais nous concernant, on n'a rien à lui dire. Nous concernant, c'est la fille qui a abandonné sa maison en flamme pour plonger dans les Enfers avec nous et sauver Alice. Alors ce qu'elle fait, j'appelle ça de l'ingratitude.

Assise sur la barrière et emmitouflée dans son anorak, Katie hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Nous venions tous les trois de nourrir les poules mais rechignions à retourner à l'intérieur où Chelsea, de fort mauvaise humeur, dégommait les zombies et où Connor tentait de raisonner une Alice certaine d'être dans son bon droit d'insulter Dylan.

-J'ai parlé un peu avec elle, ajouta Katie. Très honnêtement, quoiqu'il arrive, je pense qu'elle s'est punie toute seule de ce qu'elle a fait. La cicatrice qu'elle a sur sa joue, elle la gardera toute sa vie.

Par automatisme, Camille porta les doigts à ses propres cicatrices et Katie lui jeta un regard peiné. Puis, elle vrilla ses yeux sur moi et un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-Et toi ?

-Comment ça, et moi ? rétorquai-je, sur la défensive.

Le sourire de Katie se fit désabusé et elle échangea un regard presque entendu avec Camille. Je me sentis m'empourprer. Cela faisait deux jours que Dylan était revenue, et je n'y voyais pas plus clair en moi. Il y avait des choses évidentes : la colère et l'amour. Mais je n'arrivais pas à démêler l'une de l'autre. Elles s'entredéchiraient en moi et lorsque l'une prenait le dessus, l'autre la plongeait dans les abysses. Camille se hissa sur la barrière pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu lui en veux beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Je haussai les épaules sans chercher à nier.

-C'est normal que tu lui en veuilles, même elle comprend, concéda Katie en penchant la tête. Mais … Est-ce que ça peut changer ?

-Peut-être, admis-je en toute sincérité. Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à l'oublier, et tu t'es précipitée comme un preux chevalier pour la sauver, rappela-t-elle avec amusement. Ça veut dire quelque chose, quand même.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais il y a un grand pas entre refuser qu'elle meure et tout oublier.

Katie pinça des lèvres et Camille se fendit d'une moue. Cela m'agaçait assez qu'une partie des personnes présentes nous fixent, Dylan et moi, avec l'espoir que quelque chose se passent sous leurs yeux mais je les décevais à chaque fois. C'était un regard si pesant que je désertais rapidement les endroits où Dylan était. Je lui avais à peine adresser la parole depuis, et les quelques mots qui m'avaient été arrachés avaient été pour m'enquérir de son état. Je voyais bien que Dylan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par mes fuites, mais je refusais d'avoir cette confrontation. Je pensais qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui craignait de craquer si jamais de parler de mes sentiments avec Dylan.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par les crissements de pneus contre la neige et une voiture entra dans la petite cour pour se garer devant la ferme. Un sapin était solidement attaché sur le toit et les quelques flocons qui étaient tombée s'accrochaient désespérément à ses épines. Déjà les voix énervées nous parvenaient firent naitre des sourires amusés sur nos lèvres :

-Tu conduis comme une tarée Holly ! Je ne t'ai jamais appris à conduire comment ça !

-Ça c'est parce que c'est maman qui m'a appris à conduire, toi tu restais à l'arrière à dormir !

-Je travaillais tout le jour moi, jeune fille ! J'espère que tes fils conduisent mieux que toi, il est hors de questions que mes petits-fils aient un comportement aussi dangereux que le tien !

-Tu oses me parler de comportement dangereux ? Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute si Travis fume !

-Est-ce que vous savez vous parler dans cette famille ? me souffla Camille.

J'eus un sourire. Si ma mère avait pris l'habitude de nous crier dessus, c'était bien parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle communiquait avec son propre père.

Enervée, ma mère claqua la porte de la portière conducteur et se dépêcha vers nous pour mettre un maximum de distance entre elle, et l'homme grand, sec et élancé qui marchait derrière elle, brandissant le poing avec exaspération :

-Tu vas m'attendre, jeune fille !

-Bon sang papa, j'ai quarante-deux ans ! Je n'ai pas plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans !

-C'est vrai ça ?

Ma mère pivota brusquement vers moi pour pointer sur mon nez un index menaçant et en voyant les éclairs dans ses yeux, je suis fus heureux que l'enclot des poules nous séparent.

-Toi tu vis encore sous mon toit, jeune homme ! Essaie un peu ! (Puis elle posa son regard sur Camille et son expression s'adoucit). Comment tu vas ma grande ?

-Alors là, je suis vexé.

Ma mère me jeta un regard si féroce que, malgré la barrière qui nous séparait, je fis un pas de recul qui effraya une pauvre poule qui gloussa en s'éloignant.

-Je réglerais ton cas plus tard, mon garçon. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

Je baissai les yeux sur l'une des rares cicatrices apparentes que le combat contre les oiseaux avaient laissé sur mon corps, barrant la main d'une grosse balafre blanche. Ce n'était pas très joli et cela devait justifier l'inquiétude qui perçait le regard de ma mère. J'eus un sourire rassurant, teinté de moquerie.

-Moi ? Rien … une estafilade.

Les yeux de ma mère étincelèrent et ses sourcils de froncèrent alors qu'elle m'examinait d'un regard critique.

-Je crois que tu mens.

-Mon nez remuerait-il ? Il faudrait que ce soit un mensonge énorme.

Ma mère me contempla un long moment, entre courroux et indécision et échangea un regard avec mon grand-père qui nous avait rejoins. Owen Alatir un homme grand et décharné dont les cheveux avaient pour la plupart blanchi, bien qu'il garde une belle épaisseur. Il avait ce grand nez qu'il avait légué à sa fille, et dont j'avais également hérité – l'une des rares différences physiques avec Connor. Je lus dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent qu'ils avaient longuement parlé – et pas seulement hurlé – pendant le trajet. Mon grand-père était au courant de notre filiation divine – ma mère serait devenue folle à être seule contre ça – alors ça ne me surprenait pas que ma mère ait besoin de son avis sur les derniers éléments. Il avait été la véritable figure paternelle de notre enfance. Ma mère finit par baisser son regard sur moi.

-Alors elle est revenue ?

Je hochai la tête et ne parvins pas à retenir le sourire qui me venait spontanément aux lèvres. Ma mère se frotta la tempe et je vis le déchirement dans son regard – ainsi qu'une étincelle que j'apercevais généralement avant qu'elle n'empoigne la casserole.

-Bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose …

-Tu vas faire quelque chose, Holly ? demanda timidement Camille. Pour Dylan ?

Ma mère poussa un profond soupir et mon grand-père, lui pardonnant visiblement sa conduite, posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je connais cette petite depuis presque dix ans, rappela ma mère en passant une main sur son visage. Quand j'ai compris que c'était une vagabonde, plusieurs fois je lui ai proposé de venir habituer chez nous …

-Alors rien ne t'empêche de lui proposer à nouveau, dit mon grand-père avec douceur. Une de plus, une de moins …

Là-dessus, il gratifia Camille d'un clin d'œil, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Mon grand-père avait immédiatement adopté les jumelles quand il était venu nous visiter à Denver, et comme ma mère il avait une fibre protectrice qui l'inciter à recueillir toutes les brebis galeuses sur son chemin. Ma mère vrilla ses yeux brillants sur moi et lâcha :

-C'est une décision qu'on va prendre en famille, alors … Allez chercher Connor et Alice. Il faut qu'on soit vite fixer.

-Nous aussi ? s'étonna Camille.

Le visage de ma mère s'adoucit et elle ébouriffa les mèches soyeuses de la jeune fille.

-J'ai dit « famille », ma grande.

Camille parut sur le point de fondre en larme. Malgré la boule qui s'était crée dans ma gorge en comprenant qu'on allait poser un premier jalon d'une aventure dont je n'étais pas sûr de savoir la suite, j'attirai ma jeune sœur contre moi et embrassai le sommet de son crâne. Ma mère eut un sourire ému. Nous finîmes par repartir vers la ferme, sans hurler. Mais les hurlements revinrent vite, dès l'instant où nous passâmes la porte. De la cuisine parvenaient les cris diffus de Connor et d'Alice, étouffés par la porte et la distance. En revanche, j'entendais parfaitement ceux de Will et de Chelsea, devant Dylan et Nico qui s'entre-regardé, gênés. Visiblement, les deux guérisseurs n'étaient pas d'accord sur l'état de la cheville de Dylan : Chelsea refusait de lui retirer ses béquilles, alors que Will pensait qu'elle était assez remise pour marcher seule. Et visiblement, la concernée n'avait pas son mot à dire et se contentait de partager un paquet de biscuit avec Nico, la jambe allongée sur les genoux de son demi-frère par alliance pour maintenir sa cheville à une relative hauteur. Le fils d'Hadès nous jeta un regard suppliant.

-Par les dieux, faites les taire ! Ma tête n'en peut plus !

-Parle pour toi, maugréa Dylan en piochant dans le paquet. Hey, mais t'as pris le dernier !

-C'est toi qui a mangé les trois quarts du paquet !

-Stop, stop, stop, tout le monde se _tait_ ! exigea ma mère d'une voix forte, avant de pointer un nouvel index sur Nico, puis sur Will. Vos noms !

Dylan, se rendant visiblement compte de sa présence, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules alors que Will et Nico échangeaient un regard avant de décliner leurs identités. Un sourire m'échappa quand je vis la lueur de crainte dans les yeux du fils d'Apollon. Ma mère était un véritable dragon et c'était agréable de constater cela quand son feu n'était pas dirigé sur vous. Satisfaite, Holly Alatir baissa alors son regard incendiaire sur Dylan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le pied battant impatiemment le sol. La jeune fille déglutit nerveusement, mais eut la force d'articuler :

-Salut, Holly.

Ma mère expira nerveusement par le nez, si fort que je m'attendais presque à voir des flammes surgir de ses narines. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment la prendre : à la fois soulagée de retrouver cette petite vagabonde dont elle s'était prise d'affection, et vexée qu'elle n'ait pas eu confiance en elle le jour où cela était nécessaire. Faute de trouver un réel compromis, elle se tourna sèchement vers Camille et moi et d'un mouvement brusque, nous indiqua la cuisine.

-Commencez à poser le débat. Et dieu tout puissant, faire taire ton frère. Frappe le, s'il le faut.

-Et il me faut quelqu'un pour détacher et installer le sapin, enchérit habilement mon grand-père d'une voix joyeuse. Disons, toi, toi et toi ?

Il pointa Will, Nico et Chelsea. Visiblement, ces deux derniers n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'aller s'occuper du sapin, mais leur mauvaise volonté fut compensée par Will qui en une seconde sa bonhomie qui lui était plus coutumière.

-Avec plaisir ! Noël c'est pour demain, il ne faudrait pas que vous le fêtiez sans sapin …

-Non mais je rêve, il hurle depuis une heure et maintenant il fait le garçon parfait, bougonna Nico.

Pour toute réponse, Will l'attrapa par le bras, faucha le coude de Chelsea et les poussa tout les deux vers la sortie. Mon grand-père leur adressa un grand sourire, tapota mon épaule et les suivis. Captant le regard de ma mère, je me dépêchai de prendre Camille par la nuque et nous trainai jusque la cuisine. Je sentis le regard de Dylan m'effleurer et je m'efforçai de garder le mien sur la porte, la fixant à m'en assécher les yeux.

Bon sang, c'était déjà difficile de ne pas la regarder …

Je poussai précipitamment Camille dans la cuisine et refermai la porte sur nous avec un certain fracas qui fit taire les cris dans la cuisine. Alice, carrément montée sur une chaise pour mieux s'égosiller face à un Connor qui s'était figé en plein geste, vrilla sur nous un regard surpris. Camille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air critique.

-C'est franchement idiot. En plus il va falloir te calmer, on a un sujet à débattre. Holly est d'accord pour accueillir Dylan, si on se met d'accord. La voix de Travis compte double.

-Pourquoi ? protesta vertement Alice.

Camille prit une profonde inspiration, le feu dans les yeux et je me bouchai les oreilles en anticipant son long et sonore plaidoyer. J'échangeai un regard désespéré avec Connor. Par les dieux, ça allait être long … et bruyant.

ooo

C'était fantastique, les fêtes de noël. En cette veille de 24 décembre, il était vrai que la maison manquait cruellement de décoration : personne n'avait pris le temps de s'en occuper. Alors quand le sapin avait été rentré et que toutes les décisions avaient été prises, chacun s'était attelé à la tâche de rendre cette maison plus festive. Et alors les cris s'étaient tus, remplacés par les rires – y compris celui de Nico après qu'Alice ait mis un serre-tête avec des ramures de rênes sur la tête de Will. On aurait presque pu croire à une fête de famille ordinaire – et que nous étions une famille et un groupe d'ami tout ce qui avait de plus normal. On aurait pu croire brièvement que Chelsea et Dylan étaient redevenues deux sœurs, que Camille et Alice ne se disputaient jamais et que Nico Di Angelo était un adolescent comme les autres, simplement heureux de vivre. J'aurais aimé m'en tenir aux apparences et ne pas voir tout ses petits signes qui me disait que c'était faux : les regards de Dylan pour Chelsea à la dérobé, les piques d'une jumelle à l'autre et les yeux vides de Nico qui fixaient la fenêtre, comme hantés par un passé lointain.

Enfin peu importait. C'était noël.

Appelés par leurs familles respectives, Pollux et Katie repartirent le soir même après que mon grand-père les ait aidés à réparer le van, non sans m'avoir demandé de les tenir au courant des évolutions de la situation. Le clin d'œil de Pollux était plus qu'explicite, mais cela m'avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sur la route neigeuse. Troublé, je m'étais alors assis sur le porche, écoutant les rires qui émanaient toujours de l'intérieur de la maison et les sifflements joyeux de mon grand-père qui installait les décorations lumineuses sur le corps de ferme. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je ressentis le besoin de tabac et allumai une cigarette piquée à mon grand-père en espérant que cela me détendrait enfin. Non seulement c'était illusoire mais en plus quelqu'un vint crever ma tentative dans l'œuf. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et mes doigts se figèrent sur la cigarette que j'avais portée à mes lèvres. Si c'était ma mère, j'étais cuit.

-Travis ?

Je tirai une bouffée nerveuse sans me retourner. Dylan.

Sans faire état de mon silence, ni de la fumée malodorante que je rejetai dans les airs, elle referma la porte et s'assit sur le perron, à une distance respectable de moi. Malgré moi, je l'observai à la dérobée. Elle non plus ne me regardait pas, fixait la neige qui tombait en doux flocons, les bras entourant les genoux qu'elle avait pressé sur sa poitrine. Lavée et remise sur pied, elle avait retrouvé son teint olivâtre et ses cheveux un éclat brillant que faisait scintiller la faible lumière. Avant de partir, Katie lui avait laissé quelques affaires qui étaient bien trop grande pour elle et le sweat qu'elle portait lui tombait sur les cuisses et les mains.

-Je viens de parler avec ta mère, finit-t-elle par entonner au terme d'un silence qui s'éternisait. Elle … m'a fait part du résultat de vos débats.

Je ne répondis pas, la cigarette fumant entre mes doigts. La discussion avait été virulente, mais plus courte que je ne l'avais pensé : Connor avait prévenu dès le début qu'il s'alignerait sur moi, comme c'était une décision qui m'impactait principalement. Avec ma voix double décidée par Camille et lui, cela avait été vite tranché. Il avait été plus difficile de se mettre d'accord sur les modalités, mais ma mère avait fini par parvenir à une ébauche qu'elle venait visiblement de transmettre à Dylan. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je réussis à demander :

-Et alors ?

Dylan pressa joue contre son bras, le visage incliné dans ma direction, mais toujours sans croiser mon regard.

-Je veux … être certaine que tu es sûr de toi avant de prendre la moindre décision.

-Je le suis.

Je m'étonnai à peine de mon ton catégorique. Autre preuve de ma faiblesse, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me décider.

Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle parte maintenant.

Alors autant accepter la proposition de ma mère et que Dylan vienne vivre chez nous.

Ça c'était décidé si vite que je ne percevais pas toutes les implications. Elles avaient lentement mûries en moi pendant que l'on décorait la maison. Dylan allait venir vivre chez nous, à la condition qu'elle reprenne ses études – par correspondance si elle le souhaitait – et qu'elle travaille certains jours le restaurant. J'avais depuis longtemps constaté qu'elle avait un niveau scolaire plus élevé que celui de Connor : elle n'aurait pas à réviser énormément pour avoir son diplôme, ce qui lui permettrait de travailler cette année pour amortir son coût dans le foyer et économiser pour l'université si jamais elle le souhaitait. Le petit bureau alloué à ma mère pourrait être déménagé en bas, à l'arrière du restaurant, pour permettre à Dylan de s'y installer.

Elle allait venir vivre chez moi. J'allais la voir tous les jours : elle allait partager mes repas, les moments où je prendrais une permanence au restaurant. Quand j'y pensais, quelque chose s'agitait en moi, mue par la même force que les ailes de l'espoir qui avait failli faire éclater ma cage thoracique. Et, remuée par cette force, la plaie recommençait à saigner.

Je pris une nouvelle tirée de ma cigarette en espérant que les vapeurs toxiques me calmeraient. Rien n'était encore décidé. La balle était dans le camp de Dylan, qui restait silencieuse, ses yeux luisants fixant le vide. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas revenue pour ça … j'espérais rien de ça … Je voulais juste te voir, m'excuser … je ne pensais pas que …

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge visiblement nouée, et je soufflai :

-Tu penses vraiment que je suis venu en cheval me battre contre des Oiseaux de Stymphale pour te laisser retourner dans la rue ? Ça manquerait de cohérence, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu serais devenue ?

-Je pensais retourner chez moi, à vrai dire.

Je mis du temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire « chez moi » pour Dylan. Elle avait eu un foyer avant Denver – avant la Cour. Un foyer auquel elle avait été arrachée quand son père était mort. Cette fois je la contemplai avec surprise.

-La réserve ?

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

-Je sais contrôler mes pouvoirs de l'ombre, maintenant. Ils m'ont beaucoup servi d'ailleurs pendant mon retour … Alors peut-être … je ne sais pas, que j'aurais réussi à trouver ma place là-bas. A redevenir Aiyana.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela me heurte mais ce fut le cas. Pourtant, avant même que je n'ai le temps de me sentir déçu, elle poursuivit dans un filet de voix :

-Mais je préfère votre solution. C'est plus stable, ça … me convient plus. Alors si tu es sûr de toi … C'est d'accord.

Trop de choses explosèrent en moi pour que je puisse les analyser et je concentrais toute mon énergie à ne pas montrer à quel point ces deux petits mots me touchaient, dans tout les sens du terme. Ce fut sans doute un petit miracle que ma voix reste neutre quand je lâchais un :

-Parfait, alors.

Mais cela devait être justement trop neutre. Dylan leva le visage vers le ciel et je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler. Conscient d'avoir été un peu trop sec, j'écartais ma cigarette de ma bouche, dépité.

-Désolé. C'est juste … Je suis content que tu restes.

Et dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt vrai. Quand elle avait évoqué la possibilité de retourner dans sa réserve natale, je m'étais à nouveau déchiré en voyant le spectre d'un nouveau départ. Là encore, c'était des signes que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. Je n'oubliais pas, mais j'étais lentement en train de lui pardonner. Dylan posa son regard brillant de larme sur moi. Un sourire tremblant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es sérieusement en train de t'excuser ?

Je souris en retour et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvé sur les pentes de Shadow Mountain, nos regards s'accrochèrent réellement et perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Les larmes donnaient une beauté singulière aux yeux de Dylan : ils étincelaient, captant la lumière et amplifiant l'émotion que véhiculait son regard. Je ne les trouvais pas sombres du tout, ces prunelles rendues noires par l'hiver, ces yeux couverts de larmes. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Ma main s'avança mécaniquement vers la sienne, et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement. Sa main restait glaciale dans la mienne, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était l'une des caractéristiques des enfants des Enfers. J'observai nos doigts noués, ce lien que je n'arriverais jamais à défaire entre nous, malgré la plaie qui saignait et les larmes dans ses yeux. L'une d'entre elle lui échappa et roula sur sa joue.

-Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir tout gâché, Travis. Je … Je te l'ai dit, je n'attends rien de toi, mais … Je ne me suis pas fichue de toi, sur ça. Je te jure, j'ai … (elle ferma les yeux et acheva dans un filet de voix : ) je t'aime.

Mon cerveau mit un long moment à faire le lien entre ces mots et leur sens. Lorsque ce fut fait, tout éclata de nouveau en moi : l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau ces mots comme le rappel du contexte de la dernière fois où elle les avait prononcé.

_Par les dieux Dylan, moi aussi je t'aime. Simplement, pas maintenant … pas encore. _

-Je ne dis pas que j'oublie, murmurai-je, les paupières closes pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Ni même … que tout est pardonné. Disons simplement que … j'espère que le temps effacera. Et que ce jour là, je pourrais te répondre la même chose.

Dylan eut un léger ricanement et je sentis ses doigts se crisper dans les miens. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un sourire amer déformait ses lèvres.

-Je sais que je me mets une balle dans le pied … Mais Travis, je ne suis pas sûre que ça disparaisse un jour. Peut-être qu'effectivement, tu arriveras à me pardonner et à ne plus y penser mais … je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai crée un précédant qui sera toujours là entre nous. Au fond de toi, sans que tu en aies conscience, tu auras toujours peur que je parte, et quand cette peur refera surface, la rancœur reviendra aussi. C'est un mécanisme dont je me suis rendue compte avec Clopin. Au fond … (Elle passa une main sur son omoplate, là où devait se trouver les cicatrices du sévices qu'il lui avait infligé). Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ça …

-Encore heureux.

Les yeux de Dylan s'écarquillèrent et elle essuya un léger rire. Ça avait été la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais eu envie de renchérir, puisque je savais qu'elle avait sans doute raison pour le reste. La cigarette s'était éteinte entre les doigts, répandant une odeur de tabac froid dans l'air qui parut indisposer Dylan car elle fronça du nez. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils et un léger sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que c'est moi qui aie appris à Chelsea à jouer aux jeux vidéos ?

-Pardon ?

-On s'ennuyait parfois dans la planque. Mais l'élève a vite dépasser le maitre : c'est une fille d'Apollon, elle a des yeux de lynx.

-D'accord mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?

Le sourire de Dylan se fit presque gêné, et elle poursuivit avec une certaine timidité :

-Bien, je ne sais pas … Mais puisque tu m'en veux mais qu'on est quand même réduit à passer un certain temps ensemble dans les prochains moi, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de me tuer virtuellement. Une sorte de purgation par les jeux vidéo … Comment on appelle ça au théâtre ? La catharsis ?

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, amusé par l'idée. Ce serait sans doute totalement inefficace en plus d'être inutile, mais j'avouai être séduit par l'idée de disputer une partie de jeux avec Dylan Blackraven. Et le sourire de défi qu'elle me servait était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle pouvait me faire, ceux auquel je ne pouvais résister. Cette fois l'amour prenait le dessus sur la colère et pour la première fois, la colère n'essaya pas de le tirer dans les abysses. Il tenta, mais l'amour le repoussa pour me faire dire :

-Ça se tente, oui.

ooo

Nous avions joués jusque tard dans la nuit dans un salon déserté par les dormeurs. Dylan était d'un niveau équivalent au mien, et pour la plus grande frustration, elle vendit chèrement sa peau à chaque partie. Mais la fatigue finit par la rattraper et elle s'endormie dans le canapé, la manette à la main et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je l'avais contemplé, assez attendri et rassuré par la détente complète de son visage. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir un jour vu la jeune fille si apaisée. J'étais en train de réellement basculé, mais ce n'était pas parce que je l'avais plusieurs fois tuée virtuellement. C'était parce que j'avais retrouvé des traces de complicité avec elle, et retrouvé ces expressions qui avaient fini par me charmer : sa ténacité, son humour, sa façon de toujours vouloir me contrarier qui en faisait l'une des rares personnes à être capable de me tenir tête. Je finis par la couvrir d'un plaid, vaincu par mes sentiments.

Pas de doute, j'étais amoureux de cette fille. Mais il fallait que le temps fasse son œuvre avant que je ne puisse à nouveau lui faire une pleine et entière confiance.

Mais à présent, j'étais sûr que ça viendrait.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, je finis par laisser Dylan au sien et à sortir dans l'air frai de la nuit qui s'achevait. Il était près de huit heures du matin et les premières lueurs perçaient timidement le ciel. Ne persistaient que quelques nuages de la nuit, blancs et dépourvus de neige. Je sortis du corps de ferme, ignorant les poules qui commençaient à sortir et à caqueter pour réclamer leur grain et me postai face aux montagnes qui commençaient à s'illuminer, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. J'ignorai même d'où je la tenais, celle là. Mais c'était le lot des fils d'Hermès : je volais si machinalement que j'en oubliais que je le faisais.

-Une cigarette, dès le matin ?

Je sursautai en faisant volte-face. Connor venait à ma rencontre, en pyjama et sweat, frottant ses yeux gorgés de sommeil. Puis mes yeux se baissèrent sur ses pieds et j'explosai de rire.

-Et toi tu sors en chausson dans la neige ?

-Ouais, bah on a l'air particulièrement stupide dans la famille. Tu as passé la nuit avec Dylan ?

Il n'y avait ni trace de moquerie, ni même allusion espiègle dans la question de Connor. Il se contenta de s'adosser à la bâtisse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je tirai une bouffé de ma cigarette et répondit tranquillement :

-Ouais. Enfin, on a pas mal parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait parlé avec Chelsea aussi. J'ai l'impression que … tout s'arrange petit à petit.

Connor acquiesça et se frotta de nouveau l'œil.

-Et Alice a fini par accepter qu'elle n'avait pas à en vouloir à Dylan. Je te jure, si elle avait voté contre, je l'aurais renvoyée aux Enfers avec un coup de pieds aux fesses.

-Oh par les dieux, ricanai-je. Alice … la source de la moitié de mes maux. Non, en fait de tous, maintenant que j'y réfléchis.

Oui, maintenant que j'y pensais, cette quête absurde avait été le point de départ de tout ce qui se jouait à présent. Sans elle, pas de Cour, pas de rapprochement avec Dylan, pas de souffrance – mentales comme physique. Il était vrai que la Cour des Miracles avait cristallisé tous mes griefs, mais tout trouvait son origine dans cette quête pour retrouver ma sœur. Connor dressa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Ah ouais ? Tu trouves ?

-Pas toi ?

Connor donna un coup pied dans un caillou, qui ricocha plus loin, comme s'il souhaitait par ces petits bons rejoindre les grandes montagnes qui s'illuminaient plus loin. Un léger sourire, énigmatique, persistait sur ses lèvres.

-Boh, je ne sais pas. Sans cette quête, qui sait si on se serait réconcilié ? Peut-être que j'aurais continué de bouder à la Colonie jusqu'à que tu craques.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire effleura mes lèvres. Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Sans cette peur de me voir descendre aux Enfers sans lui, jamais Connor n'aurait accouru, et jamais nous aurions pu nous expliquer. Comprenant dans mon silence que je lui concédai ce point, Connor poursuivit :

-Sans quête, pas de vol de caducée et donc pas le plus bel exploit de notre carrière. Sans quête, pas de Camille et je suis presque sûr que ta vie serait triste maintenant, sans elle. Sans quête, pas de super-lunettes qui t'aident pour ta fac. Sans quête … pas de Dylan. Et je pense que ça compte un peu, non ? Que malgré tout … il y a du bon ?

-Tu as fini ?

Le sourire de Connor s'élargit.

-Pas vraiment. Enfin, moi, en tout cas, ça m'a vachement appris à relativiser. Sur ma vie, et sur le monde extérieur. Alors je pense que te concernant … Oui, ça a été douloureux. Oui il a fallu passé par la Cour des Miracles et tout ce qu'elle a impliqué – une bataille, le départ de Dylan … Mais malgré tout, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que des maux qui aient découlés de cette quête.

-Mais c'est qu'elle t'a rendu philosophe, plaisantai-je en ébouriffant ses boucles.

Il me repoussa d'une main avec un petit rire. J'observai mon frère, tentant de percevoir les changements physiques qui s'étaient opéré en lui. L'ombre d'une barbe assez mal répartie et qu'il faudrait raser dans les prochains jours. Une profondeur accrue dans ses iris noisette, plus calmes, plus songeuse. Des joues creusées qui perdaient les rondeurs de l'enfance. Et malgré tout, ce perpétuel sourire au coin des lèvres et cet éclat dans le regard qui s'allumait dès qu'il croisait le mien. Ce lien, qui malgré tout, malgré la pire dispute de notre vie, malgré les Enfers, la fac, l'amour, demeurait indéfectible, que ce soit dans les épreuves ou dans la bêtise. Avec un sourire, je pris mon frère par les épaules et lui passa un bras derrière mon dos pour me donner une tape entre les omoplates.

-Bah, sage, tout au plus, finit-il par répondre. Bon … et maintenant ?

J'essuyai un petit rire, les yeux rivés sur les couleurs d'or et de rose que prenaient les monts enneigés en face de nous. Le retour de Dylan venait de mettre un point final à tout ce qui avait été entamé depuis le jour où mon père m'avait demandé de retrouver Alice. C'était une page à la fois brève et intense de ma vie qui s'achevait, ce que je savais un véritable tournant, comme un marqueur définitif qu'à présent, je n'étais plus un enfant. A présent que ce passage était passé, fermé et que je pouvais enfin laisser tout cela derrière moi, la question s'imposait effectivement.

Et maintenant ?

J'avais une idée en vrac de la liste des choses à faire sans en trouver de ligne directrice. Réussir à avoir ce premier semestre de droit et poser le premier jalon d'un avenir professionnel que j'espérais stable. Aider Camille à reconstruire une famille qu'elle avait perdue. Tenter de retisser un lien effilé avec Dylan. Rendre mes parents fiers. Et reprendre la constante de ma vie : poursuivre ma route avec mon frère qui avait partagé toute ma vie, contre vents et marée.

Je soupirai, prenant largement appuis sur Connor, qui crispa sa main sur mon côté, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était là et qu'il le serait toujours. Je pris une bouffée de ma cigarette, avec l'intuition que c'était la dernière. Il était temps de mettre un peu de stabilité dans une vie qui n'avait été que précaire.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais la certitude d'y parvenir.


	20. Epilogue : Ensemble

Epilogue : Ensemble. 

-On est bientôt arrivés ?

-Ta musique elle craint, on peut changer ?

-On est obligé de rester pendant tout un week-end ? Sérieux !

Dylan souriait en écoutant les jérémiades de Camille et Chelsea. Elle avait planté ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, ce qui ne permettait pas de voir ses yeux mais je sentais qu'elle me jetait de fréquent regard, comme amusée par mon air fulminant. Je conduisais d'une main, tentant de faire abstraction des plaintes des filles derrière mais plus on approchait de New-York, plus c'était difficile. Après deux jours de trajets, j'étais devenu irritable et agacé par la réserve perpétuelle des filles qui m'accompagnaient dans mon voyage. Chose que je ne pensais pas possible, elles avaient entamées ma joie de retourner à l'une de mes ressources, l'un des endroits que je préférais sur terre et qui m'avait façonné autant qu'avait pu le faire Denver.

Après six mois d'absence, je retournais à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Enfin.

Mais visiblement, ça ne paraissait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Chelsea avait été la moins réticente d'un prime abord, jusqu'à que je lui apprenne du bout des lèvres que Connor avait renoué avec son ancienne petite-amie, Lou Ellen et fille d'Hécate. Dès lors, elle avait montré toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, mais ayant déjà donné sa parole elle n'avait pu se soustraire au voyage.

Camille craignait de pas trouver sa place à la Colonie : Alice était déjà devenue inséparable de l'une de nos sœurs, Julia, avec laquelle elle était devenue la nouvelle redoutable paire de la Colonie. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés qu'elle me collait comme un chaton à sa mère et je sentais que j'allais avoir des difficultés à me départir d'elle durant notre séjour.

Etrangement, Dylan était la seule qui restait silencieuse, mais je sentais sa crispation à des petits détails. Je lui avais répété jusqu'au bout qu'elle n'était pas obligée de venir, que je comprendrais parfaitement qu'elle reste à Denver à travailler son diplôme ou au restaurant, mais elle avait insisté. Et comme cela m'avait touché qu'elle fasse cet effort de s'ouvrir à cet univers qui l'avait effrayée d'un prime abord, je n'avais pas insisté d'avantage.

-On arrive dans une heure, non je ne changerais pas de musique et oui on reste pour le week-end sinon Connor va m'étriper. D'autres questions ?

-C'est New-York là-bas ? demanda Dylan en tapotant sa fenêtre.

J'y jetais un bref coup d'œil pour apercevoir la silhouette longiligne des premiers gratte-ciels New-Yorkais qui s'élançaient à en percer les cieux. Un sourire nostalgique effleura mes lèvres.

-Elle-même en personne. En fait, on y est, on traverse le Bronx, là. Mais ce que tu vois là-bas c'est bien Manhattan.

-Moins grand que je le pensais, bougonna Camille.

Mais au même moment, nous passâmes un pont qui enjambait l'East River et donnait un panorama encore plus prenant dans la partie la plus célèbre de la ville. Chelsea abandonna enfin son masque revêche pour lâcher un « whao » émerveillé et Camille céda à la curiosité en restant collée à la fenêtre jusqu'à que Manhattan disparaisse de sa vue. Dylan arracha son regard du paysage pour se pencher vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois, il suffisait de leur servir New-York. Si ta Colonie les bluffe autant, c'est gagné.

J'eus un petit sourire. Me concernant, je préférais cent fois la Colonie à l'urbanisme New-Yorkais, mais je n'étais pas objectif. La Colonie, c'était ma seconde maison, une véritable partie de moi que je devais leur faire découvrir en espérant qu'elles seraient réceptives. Surtout l'une d'entre elle.

La vision enchanteresse de Manhattan paraissait avoir calmée mes deux passagères, qui restèrent silencieuse durant l'heure qui suivi. La ville laissa petit à petit place à la verdure et quand j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais, j'humais les premières odeurs de fraises chauffées par le soleil de Long Island. Il faisait encore froid en ce mois de février, mais le ciel était dégagé et laissait régner une agréable luminosité qui forçait Dylan, sensible, à garder en permanence ses lunettes de soleil. Plus j'approchais de la Colonie, plus mon cœur se faisait léger, retrouvant l'insouciance de l'enfant que j'avais été durant mes années en son sein et je n'arrivais plus à contenir mon sourire. Enfin, je finis par m'engager sur un chemin familier, caillouteux et peu confortable qui fit remuer la voiture et raviva les protestations de Chelsea et Camille. Mais enfin, la belle colline fut en vue, coiffée du colossal pin qui trônait, plus majestueux que l'Empire State Building, et surtout, de l'immense statut d'Athéna, rendue par les romains en signe de paix et qui fortifiait les protections magiques de la Colonie. J'arrêtai la voiture là où le chemin s'achevait, en contre-bas de la colline et détachai ma ceinture avec empressement.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend !

-C'est là ? douta Camille en observant le pin.

-Evidemment que c'est ça, tu ne vois pas l'Athéna Pathenos sur la colline ? railla Chelsea.

-En fait c'est derrière, dans la vallée. Et bon sang, arrêtez de faire cette tête, vous n'étiez pas obligées de venir !

Avant que leur réticence ne m'agace et chasse ma joie de retrouver cet endroit, je descendis de la voiture et claquai porte avant de me précipiter vers le coffre pour en extraire mes bagages. J'entendis des éclats de voix à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avant que les filles ne sortent récupérer leurs sacs. Chelsea me lança un regard désolé, et Camille se colla à moi immédiatement après. Comprenant que Dylan s'était permise quelques remontrances, je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle sauta pour attraper le coffre et le refermer et essuya ses mains.

-Allez, mauvaise herbe. Montre nous le chemin.

-Et reste avec moi, s'il te plait, ajouta Camille d'une petite voix.

Avec un soupir à la fois mortifié et amusé, et je pris ma demi-sœur par les épaules et l'entrainai avec moi à l'ascension de la colline jusqu'au pin. Un éclat doré attira mon attention et je souris en reconnaissant la Toison d'Or sur une des branches de l'arbre de Thalia. Alors je me souvins de ce qu'amenait la protection du puissant artéfact magique, et bien trop tard : Chelsea poussa un véritable hurlement en se retranchant derrière moi, terrifiée.

-Mais c'est _un dragon ?! _Je pensais que votre Colonie était protégée !

-Peleus ! m'exclamai-je en apercevant la bête pelotonnée au pied du pin. Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

Alerté par le cri de Chelsea, le dragon avait relevé paresseusement la tête et vrillé ces yeux ambrés sur nous. Il avait encore grossi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, atteignant les six mètres et s'enroulant autour du pin d'une torsion qui pouvait presque le briser. Je m'approchai sans aucune crainte et Camille couina lorsque je caressai les écailles cuivrées du cou de la créature. Peleus fit jaillir un jeu de vapeur de ses narines qui équivalait au ronronnement d'un chat. Quand je revins vers les filles, Chelsea et Camille me contemplaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

-Mais comment tu fais ça ? s'étonna la fille d'Apollon, stupéfaite.

-Juste une histoire de coup de main, enfin.

-Arrête de frimer, rétorqua Dylan avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est par là je suppose ?

Elle désigna la vallée d'un geste de la main et mon regard fut magnétiquement attiré par la prairie ensoleillée. En contrebas, derrière la Grande Maison et son toit de chaume et les champs de fraises sur les pentes de la colline se dressaient les nombreux bungalows, jadis disposés en formes de « U » mais qui débordaient à présent avec les nouvelles bâtisses formait plutôt un amas disparate et hétéroclite d'habitation. Quelques « Apollon » jouaient au terrain de volley-ball et je voyais d'ici un morceau du mur d'escalade et les rives du lac dans lequel se déversait un ruisseau qui traversait l'espace de part en part. Je humai le parfum des fraises chauffées par le soleil et d'iode qu'amenait la brise depuis la mer, non loin. Aussitôt, chaque muscle de mon corps se détendit. Je rentrai chez moi.

-D'accord, c'est mignon, admit Dylan d'une voix prudente. Je n'imaginais pas que ça ferait autant … Colonie de vacance ?

-Le nom « _Colonie_ des Sangs-Mêlés » ne t'a pas aidé ? me moquai-je en entamant ma descente.

-Il fait chaud, s'étonna Camille en retirant son manteau. Comment ça se fait ?

J'eus un sourire malicieux ponctué d'un clin d'œil. Je n'allais certainement lui révéler tous les mystères de la Colonie dès ses premières minutes en son sein. Ça aurait percé le charme … Chelsea paraissait enfin se détendre et apprécier le décor de la Colonie, si différent de celui du camp Jupiter, pour ce que j'en savais – moins strict, plus propice à l'amusement. Elle observait avec intérêt le terrain de volley alors que l'on ne bifurque vers la Grande Maison. Là, son visage se rembrunit : nous avions un comité d'accueil, assis sur les marches qui menaient à la terrasse et qui se leva en nous apercevant.

-Vous en avez mis un temps ! s'écria Connor en s'élançant vers nous.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que mon frère me heurtait, me serrant dans une étreinte à m'en rompre les os. Je la lui rendis sans m'étonner de la force de l'accolade de Connor. Il était éprouvé par les derniers événements et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je me rappelais alors les motifs de ma visite. Si seulement j'étais simplement venu pour la beauté des champs de fraises …

Connor s'écarta et je fus rassuré de voir un grand sourire fendre son visage. Mais ce sentiment fut vite balayé par la vue de ses cheveux, dont certaines parcelles repoussaient en touffes diffuses, et par les traces jaunes qui demeuraient autour de son œil gauche.

-Nom d'Hermès qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Connor passa une main embarrassée dans sa chevelure irrégulière.

-Une gamine et un fruit. Ne pose pas de question, c'est humiliant.

-Très, ricana Nico avec un sourire sarcastique, resté statique sur les marches.

Mon frère lui jeta un regard torve puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi en pressant mon épaule, visiblement soucieux d'éloigner la conversation de cet épisode.

-Ouais, bon, bref. Tu m'as manqué. La prochaine fois, évite t'attendre deux mois avant de me rendre visite.

-En fait, vous êtes des perruches, fit malicieusement remarquer Will Solace juste derrière. Incapables de vous séparer.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment débattre de ça ? prévint Connor en lançant un regard entendu pour Nico, toujours sur le perron, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Alice, qui me sauta au cou une fois Connor écarté pour plaquer un baiser sur ma joue. Puis elle se tourna vers sa jumelle, extatique, bondissant littéralement sur place.

-Alors, alors ? Comment tu trouves ? C'est chouette, hein ?

-Euh …, répondit Camille, prise de court par l'enthousiasme débordant de sa sœur. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop vu …

-On est là pour ça, la rassura Nico avec un léger sourire. Connor nous a chargé de jouer les guides touristiques, Will est très fort à ce jeu.

-Will ? répéta Chelsea, surprise.

Alice hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et prit derechef la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer au cœur de la Colonie, babillant un flot de parole si rapide que je n'y compris rien. J'eus le temps de capter le regard effrayé de Camille et de lui adresser un signe de la main moqueur avant que les bungalows ne les engloutissent. Chelsea et Dylan se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement, un sourcil dressé en guise d'interrogation.

-J'ai des trucs à régler, m'expliquai-je immédiatement. Mais pas de panique, je reviens tout de suite.

-Des trucs à régler ? répéta Dylan, sceptique.

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

-Normalement, toussota Connor.

Dylan me contempla longuement, les sourcils froncés et finit par abaisser ses lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir me sonder de ses prunelles sombres. Ses paupières se plissèrent sous l'agression du soleil, mais elle put planter son regard dans le mien. Comme à chaque fois, mon cœur s'emballa, pourtant je réussis à sourire d'un air que j'espérais rassurant. Dylan finit par soupirer, redressa ses lunettes et pivota vers Nico avec un léger sourire.

-Alors, cette visite ?

Je fus rassuré de la voir capituler si vite. Elle avait beau tenté de se faire la plus discrète que possible ces derniers temps pour me laisser digérer son retour, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa ténacité – jusqu'à parfois m'accompagner dans la fac pour être sûr que je travaillerais quand je laissai entendre que je jouerais plutôt au solitaire. Mais je soupçonnai ma mère de profiter de ses talents de harceleuse. Ils finirent par s'éloigner, me laissant seul avec Connor qui abordait un large sourire. Je le compris quand son regard passa de Dylan à moi plusieurs fois et je frappai le front du plat de ma main, anticipant la suite.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre les mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Bon, si tu y tiens, les mauvaises nouvelles d'abord …, céda Connor, son sourire s'effaçant. Allez viens, tu es le dernier.

Je poussai un profond soupir et suivis mon frère à l'intérieur de la maison. Je fus frappé par la familiarité de l'endroit, mais ce fut lorsque j'entrai dans notre « salle du conseil » que la nostalgie m'envahit. Car autour de la table de ping-pong qui nous servait de table ronde ne se trouvait que des visages connus que je pensais appartenir au passé. L'un d'entre eux, une fille brune et baraquée, se dressa de sa chaise en nous pointant du doigt.

-Hey ! Je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un ?

-Clarisse ! s'exclamai-je en ouvrant les bras. Quelle joie d'entendre à nouveau ta douce voix !

La fille d'Arès me fusilla du regard et se rassit sur sa chaise, dépitée. Elle n'était pas la seule à afficher son déplaisir : Annabeth Chase avait immédiatement levé les yeux au ciel, et Jake Mason avait porté sa main à sa poche de jean, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours son porte-feuille. Même Katie nous jeta un regard critique et Pollux parut momentanément inquiet.

-Oh par les dieux, va falloir que je mette mes bombes à raser sous clef, marmonna-t-il avant de lever une main. Salut les gars.

-Franchement on se sent accueilli. La Colonie, ce n'est plus ce que c'était …

Percy Jackson éclata de rire. Il était assis en bout de table, entre Annabeth et Grover, le satyre, à piocher allégrement dans un paquet de chips.

-Ça tu l'as dit. Mais c'est normal : on est plus là. Donc la Colonie a perdu son capital de coolitude. Alors, comment ça a été les Enfers, au final ?

-Infernal. Mais bon, on est vivant.

Avec un nouvel éclat de rire, Percy leva la main et Connor et moi tapâmes chacun dans la sienne avec entrain. Ce faisant, je levai les yeux vers l'autre bout de la table où un homme d'une quarantaine d'année posait sur chacun d'entre nous un regard paternel tout en caressant sa barbe brune filée d'argent. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas pris une ride, Chiron.

C'était faux. Je lui trouvai l'air affreusement marqué et les cheveux blancs s'étaient multipliés. Cela aurait sans doute entamé ma joie de revoir l'une de mes figures paternelles, mais ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire rassurant, et répondit joyeusement :

-Je te remercie, mon garçon. Et toi, tu ressembles toujours autant à ton frère alors il va falloir faire quelque chose pour que je sache à qui je m'adresse.

-Quoi qu'avec cette dégaine, ça va aller, ricana Clarisse en reluquant Connor, les dernières traces de son coquard et ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Alatir ?

-Nous évoquerons cela plus tard, la coupa Chiron avant que Connor ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir … On a des choses à traiter.

Un silence angoissant s'installa autour de la table de ping-pong, uniquement brisé par Clarisse qui posa bruyamment ses pieds sur celle-ci et les sons de mastication sonores de Percy. J'observai la table. Nous étions presque tous réunis : les récents retirés de la Colonie, anciens piliers et Conseillers-en-chefs, survivants des deux dernières guerres. Entre les visages des vivants je vis flotter ceux qui étaient morts et nous hantaient encore : Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Castor Johanson. La figure de Monsieur D. manquait également, mais il avait été rappelé à l'Olympe et j'étais presque déçu de ne pas le voir nous accueillir d'un « hé bien, Trevor et Denis Alitair ». Remarquant que le silence se poursuivait, je puisai dans l'enfant que la Colonie avait réveillé en moi pour lancer avec sarcasme :

-Bien, mes amis nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour … pourquoi, en fait ?

Malgré eux sans doute, des sourires naquirent sur les visages.

-Sans doute parce qu'une antique entité maléfique se réveille ? hasarda Jake Mason.

-Et qu'on a besoin des experts en sauvetage du monde pour remédier à cela ? poursuivit Clarisse en balançant son pouce du côté de Percy.

-Pour la troisième fois, acheva Annabeth avec défaitisme.

Chiron échangea un regard avec Connor, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était le seul « ancien » à être resté à la Colonie et je me rendis compte avec une certaine stupeur qu'il devait faire figure de doyen pour les autres. Il était également le seul à être au courant de ce qui se passait exactement : il n'avait pas voulu m'en révéler trop et de toute manière les moyens de communications déraillaient totalement. La seule forme qui demeurait utilisable était l'email – terriblement archaïque – et c'était par ce biais que Connor m'avait prévenu qu'une réunion se tiendrait à Colonie ce week-end. Ce manque de lien avait rendu la séparation encore plus difficile qu'accoutumé.

-Vous n'êtes pas loin, soupira Chiron, vaincu. Enfin presque. Mais oui … on se prépare à une troisième guerre.

ooo

-Alors une nouvelle guerre.

Connor et moi étions assis sur les pentes de la colline, cachés dans les champs de fraise. Notre cachette préférée lorsque l'ensemble de la Colonie était contre nous et que nous avions besoin d'un endroit calme pour nous retrancher. Connor piocha allégrement dans les buissons quelques fraises et les engloutis sans mâcher ou presque.

-Ouais. Contre des Empereur Romains immortels. Au moins c'est original.

A dire vrai, je me fichai pas mal de l'originalité de la chose. Les explications de Connor et Chiron m'avait glacé jusque la moelle. Par les dieux, qu'avait donc fait notre génération pour mériter un tel enchainement ?

Le centaure nous avait ensuite rassuré : il n'attendait rien de nous en particulier. Il voulait simplement savoir si, des fois que la guerre frapperait de nouveau la Colonie, il pourrait compter sur notre soutien, mais nous pouvions bien refuser. Il m'avait ensuite pris à part pour me demander si cela me dérangerait de jouer les relais entre eux et le Camp Jupiter, comme les moyens de communications demeuraient inutilisables et que ma position centrale et mes relations avec Chelsea étaient idéales. Bien sûr, comme le fait de revenir se battre, j'avais le choix de refuser. Un goût aigre me monta à la gorge.

Ça me paraissait difficile de refuser.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Connor, qui parut comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Il posa une main sur mon épaule avec un soupir.

-Tu sais, peut-être que ça n'aura pas d'impact. C'est la guerre d'Apollon contre Néron, si ça se trouve on n'aura même pas à intervenir …

-Parce que c'est vrai qu'une guerre ne fait jamais de dommage collatéral, répliquai-je amèrement. C'est vrai que la Colonie n'a jamais été détruite dans les deux guerres … Je te rappelle que la dernière s'est en partie jouée en Grèce. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se finir ici. Et puis ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu le bungalow de Déméter en reconstruction. Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment, et c'est ici que ça s'est passé.

-Juste un automate de douze mètres, rien de grave …

-Connor.

Mon frère rentra la tête dans les épaules, touché par la sécheresse de mon ton. Je ramenais un genou contre ma poitrine, singulièrement contrarié.

-Ecoute, reprit Connor d'un ton résolument calme. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit. Tu as une autre vie maintenant : la fac, maman, Dylan … La vie de héros, c'est fini pour toi. On s'en est sorti deux fois, on s'en sortira une troisième.

Comme si c'était facile. Comme si c'était facile d'oublier que ma seconde maison était de nouveau en danger – qu'elle avait été attaquée par un colossal automate de bronze – d'oublier que la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus était embrigadée dans ce nouveau conflit, d'oublier qu'à nouveau, le monde était en danger et que les dieux s'en remettaient à nous pour le sauver.

_Franchement, vous ne servez à rien_.

De nouveau, je poussai un profond soupir pour libérer la tension. J'avais beau savoir que j'aurais le droit à quelque chose dans ce goût là en revenant, je ne pensais pas que ça m'ébranlerait autant.

-Les romains ?

-Ils sont au courant. J'ai juste demandé à Chelsea de ne rien te dire … Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Trop aimable.

-Travis … Ce n'est plus ton combat.

-Tu crois ?

Connor haussa vaguement les épaules. C'était évident qu'il disait ça pour me déculpabiliser et pour m'éloigner au maximum de cette nouvelle guerre, mais que dans les faits, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Les deux conflits précédant, nous les avions surmontés, mais ensemble. Maintenant Connor était seul face à ça.

Etais-je capable de le laisser seul face à ça ?

Je gardai un long instant le silence, les yeux rivés sur les champs de fraises qui bouchaient notre horizon. En regardant à travers les branches, je parvins à capter un mouvement : c'était Pollux et Katie qui parcouraient les buissons main dans la main, chuchotant à voix basse. Avec un pincement au cœur, je compris que la teneure de leur conversation était identique à la nôtre. Je baissai la tête et des boucles châtains vinrent obscurcirent mon champ de vision. Je n'avais pas coupé mes cheveux depuis un long moment, il faudrait que je remédie à ça également.

-Je commence à me dire … que c'est illusoire.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Connor.

-Le principe de retraite. Se dire qu'un jour, quand on est assez grand, on peut tirer un trait sur sa vie de demi-dieux et dire qu'on très trop vieux pour ces conneries. Purement et simplement tourner le dos à ce monde. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte … C'est impossible. On est des _demi_-dieux, et ça veut bien dire qu'une partie de nous fait partie de ce monde et que, quoi qu'on fasse, ça restera dans notre sang, dans notre tête. On ne peut pas tirer un trait dessus, on ne peut pas l'occulter. Quitter la Colonie, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrête d'être un Sang-Mêlé … Simplement qu'on en a terminé la formation, et qu'à présent, on en est un à part entière.

Connor me fixait, visiblement songeur. Le léger froncement de sourcils m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il entendait.

-Donc tu comptes te battre ?

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Et tes études ? Et maman ? Et Dylan ?

-Ça n'aura plus d'importance si le monde part en lambeau, Connor.

La bouche de Connor se tordit et il riva son regard au loin entre les haies. Pollux et Katie avaient disparus mais on arrivait à percevoir le terrain de volley en contrebas où Chelsea s'était mêlée à ses frères grecs pour une partie. Du peu que j'apercevais, elle avait l'air aussi bonne en sport qu'à dégommer des zombies sur une télé.

-Mouais, je suppose, concéda-t-il finalement dans un filet de voix. Mais on n'en est pas là. Je te dis, pour l'instant c'est l'affaire d'Apollon – ou Lester, c'est son nom de mortel. Je te jure, cette histoire est absurde.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres. J'avais rarement vu le dieu de la musique, mais l'idée même que le bel Apollon puisse être coincé dans un corps de mortel boutonneux était hilarante. Zeus devait réellement être furieux.

-Toute cette histoire a un rapport avec ta nouvelle coupe et … c'était un coquard ?

Pour toute réponse, Connor me donna un nouveau coup de poing dans l'épaule et j'eus un léger rire. Visiblement, il n'était toujours disposé à évoquer cet épisode et pour qu'il refuse de m'en parler, c'était qu'il devait être sacrément humiliant – je n'en doutais pas s'il impliquait réellement une gamine et un fruit.

-Mais si tu y tiens, je te préviendrais si ça bouge, maugréa Connor, pour éloigner le sujet de son état. Mais tant que tu n'as pas de nouvelle, considère que tout va bien. Concentre-toi sur tes études et par les dieux, emballe enfin Dylan, ça commence à trop trainer cette affaire.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

Connor me jeta un regard circonspect qui signifiait qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il avait bien perçu que mes relations avec Dylan stagnaient depuis qu'ils nous avaient quitté début janvier. Il était vrai que d'un point de vu _formel_ rien n'avait changé, mais côté relationnel, la plaie avait enfin cessé de saigner et je la bandais par une proximité presque retrouvée avec la jeune fille. Bien sûr, il demeurerait de cette aventure une cicatrice fragile. Dylan avait eu raison : ce serait quelque chose qui resterait entre nous et contre nous. Mais plus j'avançais, plus je me disais qu'on devait être capable de vivre avec ça.

-Ça avance, assurai-je puisque son regard se prolongeait. J'avais juste besoin de temps. Pas comme Lou Ellen et toi, visiblement.

-Hey, ne change pas de sujet. Tu as compris la base ? Il est hors de question que ça t'empêche d'avoir de bonnes notes … déjà que j'ai ton « D+ » en droit des affaires en travers de la gorge …

-Connor, la consigne commençait par « vous représentez la NRA* ». Je ne suis pas la NRA. Et D+, compte tenu que j'étais totalement hors-sujet, c'est plutôt une bonne note, je pense que je suis tombé sur un correcteur anti-arme aussi.

Mon frère leva les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-On ne pourra pas te changer, pas vrai ? (Il se redressa et bondit sur ses pieds, sa tête crevant la surface des haies pour apparaître au grand jour). On y va ? Tu n'es là que pour trois jours et on ne va pas les passer à se morfondre … La vie continue.

-Et risque d'être terriblement courte, ajoutai-je avec un certain sarcasme. Surtout si trois empereurs romains nous tombent dessus et qu'Apollon ne fait pas son job. Bon sang pour une fois qu'ils nous envoient un dieu, il faut qu'ils le fassent sans pouvoir …

Cette fois, Connor rit et me tendit la main. Je la saisis et me levai à mon tour avant de m'étirer. Nous dévalâmes les pentes de la colline et émergeâmes des fraisiers pour rejoindre le terrain de volley. Chelsea avait l'air à l'aise au milieu de ses demi-frères et sœurs grecs, à ceci près qu'elle portait un tee-shirt pourpre qui clamait sa provenance du Camp Jupiter. Avec un sourire amusé, je me rendis compte que son équipe n'était pas composée d'« Apollon », mais d'une bande de gamin disparate qui m'était familière. Une petite fille aux nattes rousses lâcha le ballon avec un cri de ravissement et se précipita vers Chelsea pour tirer sur un pan de son tee-shirt.

-Chels' ? C'est lequel Travis ?

-Euh …, hésita la jeune fille avec un sourire incertain. Celui qui n'a pas encore mis son tee-shirt orange et qui a les cheveux intacts ?

-Gagné, souris-je avant de tirer l'une des nattes de la fille. Ça va Anna, tu t'habitues ?

La fille de Morphée hocha la tête, tout en se cachant à moitié derrière Chelsea avec timidité. Finalement, les « Apollon » finirent par s'impatienter et elle retourna sur le terrain rejoindre ses anciens camarades de la Cour. Certains me firent un signe de la main et Chelsea eut un sourire amusé en m'adressant un coup d'œil.

-Fais gaffe, je pense qu'Anna est amoureuse de toi.

-Je suis honoré. Alors comme ça tu m'as caché des choses ?

Chelsea rougit furieusement et jeta un regard furibond à Connor avant de le frapper sèchement sur la poitrine.

-Hey ! protesta-t-il en croisant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Où sont les autres ? m'enquis-je avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate.

-Camille est avec Alice et Julia, répondit Chelsea, tout en observant Connor avec défiance. Et Dylan … Je ne sais pas. Elle regardait le volley et elle s'est éclipsée. Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre d'être au soleil.

-Oui parce que c'est l'un des défauts principal de notre Colonie : elle est trop ensoleillée, railla Connor avec un sourire mutin.

Chelsea leva les yeux au ciel, et nous planta là pour retourner jouer, sa queue-de-cheval battant furieusement ses épaules. Connor me jeta un regard désemparé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Ah, petit frère, soupirai-je en mettant une main sur son épaule. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Connor parut encore plus déboussolé, et même un brin vexé par ma réponse énigmatique. Je tapotai son épaule avec condescendance et le laissai là pataugeant dans la perplexité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour me crier :

-Hey attends ! Où tu vas ?

-Connor, par les dieux !

Je fis brièvement volte-face pour voir Chelsea secouer la tête d'un air désespéré avant de prendre Connor par le bras et le forcer à intégrer l'équipe. Mon frère eut beau lui répéter qu'il ne savait pas jouer au volley et qu'elle « presque aussi méchante que Meg depuis qu'elle était arrivée », Chelsea le fit taire d'un regard avant de me faire un signe agacé de la main, comme pour me dire de poursuivre mon chemin. Je lui adressai un pouce approbateur avant de m'enfoncer dans la Colonie en sifflotant joyeusement.

Cela me dit un effet étrange de traverser la prairie. Tout m'était familier et pourtant tout semblait avoir changé : je jetai un regard différent sur chaque bâtiment, chaque visage, chaque détail. Et plus que ma perception de l'endroit, c'était les gens qui n'étaient plus les mêmes : la Colonie était en plein renouvellement. Beaucoup ne me connaissaient même pas, moi le co-maître du chaos et je traversai l'espace des bungalows presque comme un fantôme jusqu'au 11, le plus simple, en bois et aux rideaux jaunes délavés surmonté du caducée paternel. Avec un sourire, j'effleurai la tortue de bronze que m'avait offerte mon père et passai la porte du bungalow. Il était presque vide : peu de pensionnaires étaient permanents et tous devaient être sortis. Pourtant je vis mon demi-frère Cecil seul sur son lit, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et j'entendis des cris dans le fond de la pièce :

-Camille, ne sois pas idiote, ce n'est qu'un tee-shirt.

-Je ne mettrais pas ça, c'est immonde.

-Mais c'est le symbole de la Colonie !

-Peut-être, mais c'est _orange_ !

Etouffant mon rire de mon mieux, je grimpai sur le lit qui m'avait toujours été alloué et que Connor avait veillé qu'il reste libre – luxe qu'on pouvait à présent se permettre. Un sac de couchage et un oreiller avaient déjà été préparé, et je trouvai également un tee-shirt orange soigneusement plié sur les draps, surmonté d'un petit mot qui clamait « bienvenu chez toi ». Avec un sourire ému, j'effleurai le tee-shirt et l'enfilai sans attendre. Contrairement à Camille, je n'avais rien contre le orange. C'était comme une seconde peau dont je ne pouvais me débarrasser.

Par les dieux, comme ça avait été illusoire de penser que je pouvais simplement oublier ce que j'étais … J'étais peut-être le fils d'Holly Alatir, mais j'étais également le fils d'Hermès. C'était dans ma chair et dans mon sang. Et ça le serait toute ma vie.

-Travis ?

Je fis volte-face pour voir Cecil se redresser sur un coude, un écouteur dans la main et les yeux encore ensommeillés. Pourtant un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque je descendis de mon lit pour toquer mon poing contre le sien.

-T'es revenu quand ?

-Je suis arrivé à une heure, répondis-je en m'asseyant au bord de son lit. Et toi, comment ça va ?

Cecil haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés. Lui aussi avait les yeux noisette et le sourire tordu des « Hermès », mais cette fois il ne souriait pas. Connor m'avait fait le récit de son enlèvement dans le bosquet de Dodone, et de Néron qui avait voulu le transformer, lui et d'autres demi-dieux, en torche humaine qui aurait emporté la Colonie avec elles.

-Ça va, je me remets. Pas simple avec Julia et Alice qui se moquent tout le temps, pourquoi tu nous l'as ramené, elle ?

J'eus un sourire désabusé devant la tentative de Cecil de dévier la conversation et de dédramatiser la situation, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait été heurté par l'expérience. Il parut comprendre que j'étais inquiet, car il avança une main pour tapoter mon genou.

-Hey, t'en fais pas grand frère. Un fils d'Hermès, ça s'adapte à toutes les situations, on est les maitres de la précarité, c'est toi qui me l'as appris, non ?

-J'aurais dû être là …

J'aurais voulu de pas laisser échapper ce remord, ce qui me rongeait depuis que j'avais vu les traces de coquard sous l'œil de Connor, ou les travaux de reconstruction du bungalow de Déméter. Mon frère m'aurait frappé à l'arrière de la tête pour avoir laissé échapper une telle plainte, mais Cecil eut un sourire indulgent.

-Mais non, regarde, on s'est en sorti sans toi. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour la Colonie, Travis. Maintenant, c'est notre tour.

J'observai mon demi-frère, du léger sourire qui persistait sur ses lèvres à la détermination qui brillait et dominait son regard, chassant les brumes de l'épreuve qui lui avait infligé. En un sens, je comprenais pourquoi Chiron le préférait à Julia pour succéder à Connor. Lui non plus n'avait rien du héros, mais il représentait le « Hermès » - prêt à tout faire pour sa famille. Avec un sourire ému, je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-Tu as notre héritage entre tes mains, mon petit gars. Fais nous honneur.

-Promis.

-MAIS CAMILLE TU ES PENIBLE METS CE TEE-SHIRT !

Cecil et moi grimaçâmes face au cri d'Alice, et finîmes par quitter le bungalow quand les voix se firent trop nocives pour les oreilles. Mon demi-frère m'adressa un signe de la main avant de rejoindre un fils d'Arès, bondissant comme seuls pouvaient le faire les enfants de Hermès. Je me fondis dans la foule de demi-dieux en tee-shirt orange qui vaquaient à leurs occupations semi-divines, sous le regard bienveillant mais attentif de Chiron, qui avait revêtu sa forme de centaure pour donner un cours de tire à l'arc aux « Hécate ». La plupart d'entre eux se faisaient un malin plaisir à manipuler la Brume pour changer leurs flèches en jouets en caoutchouc ou en fleurs, ou simplement faire croire à Chiron qu'elle avait atteint le mille, mais chaque fois, l'instructeur leur lançait ce regard pénétrant dont il avait le secret et la Brume dévoilait sa vérité. Will et Nico s'étaient installés au bord du lac et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que leurs mains se touchaient fréquemment et que les joues du fils d'Hadès prenaient une couleur rose inhabituelle. Dans l'arène, Clarisse reprenait du service contre Annabeth : c'était étrange de voir ces deux filles qui ne s'étaient jamais entendues être arrivées à une sorte d'amitié cordiale, soudée par les épreuves et leur esprit militaire. Percy encourageait bruyamment sa petite-amie et je remarquai un groupe de jeune l'observer bouche bée. Ils avaient dû entendre parler des exploits du fils de Poséidon, en passe de devenir légende dans notre monde. Lui adressant un signe de la main, je poursuivis ma route. L'arène était le dernier bâtiment avant que ne s'ouvre les dunes de sables qui menaient au détroit de Long Island.

Le soleil se réfractait en mille éclats dorés sur l'eau agité par la brise marine. Je repoussai les mèches que le vent plaquait contre mon visage et emplis mes poumons de l'air iodé. J'étais un enfant des Rocheuses, mais j'avais passé de si bon moment au bord de cette mer qu'elle m'était devenue tout aussi importante. Mon regard embrassa le paysage et j'eus un sourire entendu. Une fille était assise seule sur la plage, face aux vagues vrombissantes, le visage levé vers le soleil et les lunettes repoussées dans ses cheveux noirs. Je m'approchai à pas de chat et finis par retirer mes chaussures quand le sable commença à y entrer.

-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

Dylan sursauta et mit sa main en visière pour m'observer. Un faible sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as jamais quitté le Colorado de ta vie. Donc je doute que tu aies déjà vu la mer.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Dylan s'agrandit et son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par les flots devant elle. Ses yeux étaient plissés par l'agression du soleil, mais elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour remettre ses lunettes. Sans doute la teinture rendrait le spectacle moins majestueux pour elle.

-En fait je l'ai vue à Vancouver. Mais il faisait moche, et je n'y suis allée qu'une fois et … Bref, oui, je voulais la revoir. Bien joué, mauvaise herbe. Tu commences à me connaître.

-Que veux-tu, tu vis chez moi maintenant, rappelai-je en me laissant tomber dans le sable. Je commence à percer tout tes secrets, princesse. Même si tu persistes à m'en cacher. Tu n'exultes pas un peu ?

-Pardon ?

Elle me renvoya un regard franchement dérouté. Mon sourire se fit légèrement amer et je rivai mes yeux sur le détroit pour ne pas avoir à croiser les siens, ce qui emballerait mécaniquement mon rythme cardiaque.

-La guerre contre les Empereur Romains. Je suis presque certain que Chelsea t'en a parlé et que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as fait aucune remarque contre la Colonie est que tu attendais que je sois au courant pour mieux me répéter qu'on est vraiment qu'un camp d'entrainement pour l'armée de réserve des dieux.

Dylan m'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés avant de secouer la tête et de se lever d'un bond, furibonde.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Oui, Chelsea m'a dit, mais je ne comptais pas « exulter » comme tu le dis. Ça va, Travis, j'ai fini par comprendre. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

Je ne répondis rien, vaguement honteux d'avoir sous-entendu cela. Il était vrai que cela avait dû demander un effort colossal à Dylan de venir ici, dans ce lieu qu'elle avait méprisé toute sa vie. C'était en quelque sorte un renoncement à tout ce qu'elle avait cru pendant près de dix ans. Je passai une main sur mon visage.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste … bon sang, Dylan, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui avais raison.

Dylan fronça les sourcils avant de lentement se rassoir, visiblement radoucie.

-J'avais un peu raison. Les demi-dieux sont une armée de réserve pour les conflits des dieux, oui, Travis, c'est une réalité. Mais j'avais aussi un peu tort. On ne peut pas simplement se tenir à l'écart des affaires des dieux en se disant que ça ne nous concerne pas. Ça nous concerne. Parce que, même si on ne le veut pas, on est leurs enfants et que leur monde est le nôtre. Alors si leur monde est en danger, c'est nous qui le sommes. S'ils valsent, nous valsons avec eux. On ne pourra pas changer la nature des dieux alors on sera toujours en première ligne. Alors il faut se préparer à ça, je suppose.

J'arrachai mon regard aux flots pour contempler Dylan, assez stupéfait de son discours. J'avais beau avoir conscience que sa pensée avait évolué depuis qu'elle était revenue de Vancouver, je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle a atteint un tel degré d'acceptation du monde mis en place. J'eus un petit sourire.

-Bon sang. Continue comme ça et dans un mois tu iras boire le thé aux Enfers avec ta mère tous les dimanches.

Un rire secoua la poitrine de Dylan et elle se mit à jouer avec son collier d'attrape-rêve. Le tissage en forme de fleur semblait se modifier au fur et à mesure que la saison avançait : les cordages bruns et ternes se verdissaient lentement à l'approche du printemps.

-Dans un mois, ma mère remontera à l'Olympe, mauvaise herbe. Je redeviendrais une fille de la Terre.

J'avais oublié de détail. Je m'étais tellement habituée à ses prunelles sombres que j'en avais oublié que c'était l'hiver qui les avait rendues ainsi et qu'originellement elles étaient aussi vertes que les feuilles qui tapissait la forêt au printemps.

-C'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt. Tu dois avoir hâte, non ?

-Un peu, admit Dylan en observant son collier. En vérité, j'attendais ça pour … retourner à la réserve.

Je hochai la tête d'un air compréhensif. Elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de retourner sur ses terres ancestrales, au moins une dernière fois mais préférait que sa nature ait changé avant de le faire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le lien de cuir.

-Dis … Je voulais te demander … ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule …

Je souris, à la fois touché et surpris de sa requête.

-Bien sûr, Aiyana.

Dylan inclina la tête et quelques boucles de cheveux noirs couvrirent son visage, mais je pus capter le sourire qui effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit son vrai prénom – le prénom que lui avait donné son père, celui qui la liait au Colorado à jamais. Elle laissa sa main couler sur le sable et la mienne la rejoignit naturellement. Nous restâmes silencieux, un silence apaisant fracassé par les vagues qui mourraient sur la plage et le vent qui n'en finissaient plus d'emmêler nos cheveux. Elle finit par laisser aller sa tête contre mon épaule et je pressai ma joue contre son crâne, fermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de quiétude. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Le calme avant la tempête. A présent qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait, le temps me semblait infiniment plus court et me filai entre les doigts comme ces grains de sables. Une bouffée d'angoisse faillit me faire suffoquer mais je m'efforçai de la repousser. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait, les vagues chantaient et j'étais de retour chez moi. Dylan finit par s'écarter légèrement pour lever le visage vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un bel endroit. Je comprends que tu l'aimes autant.

Elle était si proche que je ne savais plus où poser les yeux. Mon regard effleura les courbes de son visage, ses pommettes hautes, la cicatrice blanche sur sa joue, ses lèvres roses et pleines avant de se plonger dans le sien, sombre, pétillant, éclatant. La couleur n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aussi, elle était belle. Je levai une main et caressai l'une de ses mèches soyeuses et sa joue du dos de mon doigt avant de poser ma paume contre sa joue. Elle couvrit ma main de la sienne, me fixant avec un sourire incertain. Je savais qu'elle n'oserait rien faire, que tout dépendait de moi. Alors je trouvai la force de franchir enfin les quelques centimètres, ce rien qui nous séparaient depuis des mois, depuis dix ans, et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. C'était à peine plus qu'une caresse, un aveu d'inexpérience, une preuve de mon amour et de mon pardon. Je m'écartai d'un souffle, l'observant à la dérobée pour guetter sa réaction. Le sourire de Dylan s'agrandit et elle passa une main sur ma joue, puis dans mes cheveux avant de descendre sur ma nuque et incliner doucement mon visage vers le sien. Elle m'embrassa, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les mienne avec tendresse et timidité. Je refermai mes bras sur elle, et répondis à son baiser sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui me montai aux lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, nous écartant pour nous sourire et rire avec cet air niais que, finalement, je ne trouvais si insupportable, plongeant nos regards l'un dans l'autre avant que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à …

-ALATIR !

Je poussai un grognement de frustration tout contre les lèvres de Dylan qui lui arracha un rire lorsqu'elle s'écarta, les joues rosies. Je levai les yeux vers les dunes de sables et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand je vis la brochette qui agitait la main avec un immense sourire. Connor, bien sûr, aux côtés de Chelsea et des jumelles, mais également Clarisse, Annabeth et Percy – celui qui m'avait interpellé.

-Et mince. On est grillé.

Dylan pouffa en reconnaissant les mots qu'elle avait utilisés sous le parapluie. Percy pointa un index accusateur sur nous.

-Dis-moi, mec, tu n'étais pas parmi ceux qui nous ont jeté dans le lac, Annabeth et moi, après le Siège de Manhattan ?

-Je pense bien qu'il l'était, enchérit Annabeth avec un sourire malicieux qui ne me disait rien du tout.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir Percy lever les bras pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. J'enfermai Dylan dans mes bras et me recroquevillai en entendant la mer se soulever en un son assourdissant avant de s'abattre sur nous avec violence. La fille de Perséphone poussa un cri de surprise en recevant les flots d'eau mais je fus rassuré de l'entendre éclater de rire lorsque la vague reflua, nous laissant trempés jusqu'aux os, les cheveux plaqués contre nos joues. Je m'esclaffai à mon tour et nous nous écroulâmes l'un contre l'autre, hilares, le cœur bondissant et euphoriques. Percy parut déçu de notre réaction car il poussa un gros soupir.

-Vous n'êtes même pas drôle ! Allez, on vous attend au pavillon-réfectoire pour le dîner !

-Et préparez-vous, c'est Capture-l'étendard ce soir, rappela Clarisse en levant sa lance. Et on est dans la même équipe, Alatir : tâche de ne pas attraper un rhume !

-Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais, gémit Camille, qui n'avait toujours pas revêtu de tee-shirt orange. Bon dieu, vous êtes longs !

-Mais au moins c'est fait, se réjouit Connor en joignant ses mains. Mon grand frère grandit enfin !

-Mais par les dieux, cassez-vous ! m'exclamai-je sans retenir un sourire amusé. Et prenez Connor avec vous !

-Mais _pourquoi _?!

Chelsea éclata de rire et faucha le coude de Connor pour le forcer à s'éloigner. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, les autres suivirent, disparaissant derrière les dunes de sables. Dylan s'était levée pour essorer ses cheveux, toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres et je la rejoignis pour l'attraper par la taille. Elle dressa un sourcil à mon adresse.

-Tu as jeté le sauveur du monde dans le lac ?

-C'était une idée de Clarisse. Mais bon sang, c'était une bonne idée.

Elle essuya un petit rire et écarta une mèche de cheveux que l'eau avait collée contre mon front. Son sourire était large, mais toujours teinté d'incertitude et d'espoir, comme si elle craignait avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu … tu es sûr de toi ?

Pour toute réponse, je me penchai vers elle et effleurai ses lèvres d'un baiser qui agrandit de nouveau son sourire, si toutefois s'était possible. Elle noua ses doigts à l'arrière de ma nuque et inclina mon visage vers le sien pour approfondir le baiser. Le bonheur qui se répandait en moi, pompé par un cœur qui s'accélérait dans ma cage thoracique, balayait tout : les blessures, les cicatrices, le passé comme le futur pour sublimer le présent.

Certes, un nouveau conflit se profilait. Mais Connor avait peut-être raison. On avait survécu à deux guerres. On pouvait surmonter la troisième.

Si on le faisait ensemble.

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu ! J'avoue que personnellement, j'ai franchement adoré l'écrire, ça m'a beaucoup amusée et même si le rendu final est très différent de ce que j'avais prévu au départ, je suis assez satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait et de la trajectoire de mes personnages. Généralement je finis mes récits par un petit bilan pour voir comme la fanfiction a été perçue. Certes, il y a peu de lecteur ici mais toi qui passes par hasard par là, aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de répondre à mon questionnaire? Merci beaucoup !

**1) Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu dans cette fanfic'?**

**2) Qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu ?  
-Au niveau de l'histoire :  
-Au niveau de l'écriture :**

**3) Quel(s) personnage(s) avez-vous préférés ? Et si possible pourquoi?**

**4) Si possible et si vous vous en souvenez, quelle a été votre scène préférée? Et celle que vous avez moins aimé? Et pourquoi?**

**5) Y'a-t'il des choses qui ne sont pas claires? Ou des défauts de confections qui vous ont gênés?**

**6) D'autres choses auxquels je n'aurais pas pensée? Des demandes ou remarque particulières ? Laissez libre court à votre imagination !**

Voilà et je finirais sur un conseil de lecture Percy Jackson : allez lire "Aucun demi-dieu ne guérira ton coeur" de PtiteCitrouille sur Wattpad et Booknode, c'est une mini fanfic centrée sur Reyna, préteure de Rome et Zach, un humain très normal ! Elle est franchement parfaite ! Très bien écrite, rebondissante, pétillante, allez-y !

Voilà, ce sera tout, bonne continuation !


End file.
